La malédiction du Lord Noir
by Aarchangel
Summary: Harry potter commence sa sixième année à l'école de Poudlard. Magie, Combats et Romances au rendez vous. n'hésitez pas à reviewer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une journée mouvementée

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de l'histoire (ou presque) appartiennent à J.K.Rowling

Au 4 de la rue Privet Drive, à cette heure tardive de la nuit, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

Mais dans sa chambre, Harry Potter ne dormait pas. En fait, il ne trouvait plus le sommeil depuis l'attaque de Voldemort contre le ministère. Attaque dans la quelle il s'était laisser entraîner par le seigneur noir lui-même, et qui avait coûtée par sa faute, la vie à son parrain Sirius.

Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, il se repassait en boucle dans sa tête les dernier instant de son parrain.

Pour protéger son neveux, il s'était vaillamment battu contre les mangemorts, mais, sa cousine Belatrix avait finalement eu raison de lui.

Grâce aux longues discutions qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Dumbledore depuis le début de l'été, Harry avait fini par accepter la mort de son parrain, qui « était mort comme il avait toujours voulu mourir, la baguette haute face au mal ». Le directeur avait du se mettre en colère pour convaincre Harry que ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était mort, mais bien celle de Voldemort.

Il avait malgré tout décider de devenir plus fort pour protéger les personnes qui l'entouraient, ainsi que pour prendre sa vengeance sur tous ceux qui l'avaient fais souffrir. Et c'est pour cela que Dumbledore se rendait dés qu'il le pouvait au 4 privet drive.

Pendant tout un mois il l'avait fait travailler l'occlumencie de sorte que son esprit était maintenant, totalement hermétique à toute forme d'agression extérieur. Ses progrès avait impressionné le vieux directeur qui s'était rendu à l'évidence en se disant qu'il était prédisposé à cette discipline.

Il avait décider de ne plus s'occuper de la prophétie, de faire comme si il elle n'existait pas, advienne que pourra. Il se répétait sans cesse que la divination n'était pas un art sur et surtout lorsque la divinatrice en question était le professeur Trelawney. Mais malheureusement des fois, comme ce soir en particulier, il y se remémorait la prophétie qu'elle avait faite au cour de sa troisième année et qui s'était réalisée. Dans ces moment, il sentait tout le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules depuis sa naissance.

Il fut interrompu dans ces obscures pensées par claquement sur la fenêtre. Il se redressa rapidement, sachant pertinemment que c'était Hedwige qui revenait après plus d'une semaine d'absence. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, mais contrairement à son habitude, Hedwidge ne vint pas se poser sur son épaules, elle se posa sur son lit sans pousser le moindre hululement. Elle semblait extenuée, et ses plumes ordinairement blanches étaient sales, certaines mêmes semblaient avoir été arrachées.

« Mais où as tu été pour te retrouver dans un tel état » dit il réalisant soudain qu'elle n'était sûrement pas aller chez les Wesley comme il le pensait au départ.

Il la souleva délicatement avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle portait attachée à une de ses pattes une petite boite en bois.

Doucement il détacha l'objet, puis déposa sa chouette dans sa cage qui s'y endormi presque aussitôt.

Il la regarda un instant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état d'épuisement. Mais après un examen rapide, il constata avec soulagement qu'elle n'était pas blesser.

D'où pouvait elle bien venir, pour se retrouver ainsi privée de ses forces, elle qui n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe de fatigue même après avoir effectué des trajets longs et pénibles qui l'avaient probablement conduit plusieurs fois hors du pays.

Il poussa un léger soupir en espérant que tout ce passerait bien pour elle. Il aurait aimé qu'Hagrid soit là pour pouvoir l'examiner plus sérieusement mais ce n'était pas les cas.

Il reporta son attention sur l'objet que lui avait apporté sa chouette. C'était bien une boite en bois, mais pas si petite qu'il l'avait cru. A première vu elle devait faire 15 centimètre de haut pour 20 de large environ.

Lorsqu'il s'en saisit, il fut étonné par son poids, en effet, elle était bien plus lourde que ce qu'on pouvait croire en la regardant. Et il comprit aussitôt pourquoi Hedwige semblait tellement fatigué.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, il interrompit son geste. Il ne savait pas d'où cette boite provenait, et aucune lettre ne l'accompagnait. Il s'agissait peu être d'un piège pour le faire disparaître. Il serait sûrement plus prudent d'attendre le lendemain l'avis de Dumbeldore.

D'un autre côté, c'était Hedwige qui lui avait apporté, et il avait une totale confiance en elle, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait parvenir quelque chose de dangereux pour lui. L'image d'un homme avec un œil en verre, une jambe de bois ainsi qu'une légère tendance à la paranoïa lui vint à l'esprit, ce qui fini de le convaincre. D'un geste il souleva le couvercle dévoilant ainsi l'unique locataire de la boite : un œuf. Il paraissait anormalement gros, occupant presque tout le volume disponible de la boite, mais le plus étrange au yeux de Harry, c'était les stries dorées qui parcouraient la surface de la coquille.

Si c'était un œuf comme il l'avait pensé au départ, il ne voyait pas du tout à quelle espèce il pouvait appartenir. Probablement à un animal magique, mais il ne savait pas lequel.

Après quelque seconde d'observation, il le pris doucement dans ses main. Le contact était agréable, la coquille était totalement lisse, et dégageait une chaleur réconfortante, comme celle qu'émettait fumsec.

Harry le déposa sur un vieux pull qui comme beaucoup de ses affaires, traînait sur le sol.

Il resta quelque seconde à l'observer histoire de voir si il n'explosait pas ou autre chose du genre, mais comme il semblait parfaitement immobile, il retourna s'allonger sur son lit dans l'espoir de s'endormir sans problème.

Après s'être retourné une vingtaine de fois, et avoir essayer à peu près autant de position différentes, il lui apparu évident qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir. Il alluma la lumière se redressa sur son lit, puis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Hedwige qui dormait toujours et œuf qui était toujours à sa place, il pris son livre de métamorphose pour les sixièmes année et commença à lire le dernier chapitre.

Au début de l'été Dumbledore lui avait ramener tous ses livre de l'année suivante pour qu'il puisse prendre de l'avance sur le programme. Mais Harry dans sa quête de puissance ne s'était pas contenté d'avancer sur le programme de l'année, il l'avait entièrement assimiler en Enchantement, défense contre les forces du mal, et là, il terminait celui de métamorphose. En fait Harry avait passée toutes ses journées à lire dans sa chambre, apprenant un grand nombre de sortilège. Les plus importants étant bien sur les sortilèges élémentaires en enchantement, qui donnait un certain contrôle sur les éléments, et le sortilège d'apparition en métamorphose qui permettait de faire apparaître dans la mesure du raisonnable n'importe quelle objet non magique.

Bien sur, il n'avait pas pus pratiquer avec sa baguette, il n'était pas encore autorisé faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, mais il connaissait la théorie sur le bout des doigt, et était à peu près certain de réussir tous les sortilège, en ayant comprit l'essence.

Ca n'avait pas toujours été facile, surtout au début, et Harry avait du apprendre à lire entre les lignes pour percevoir toutes les notions nécessaires à la connaissance profondes d'un sortilège.

En plus de ses livres de cours, Dumbledore lui avait donné un vieux livre expliquant les différentes méthodes pour créer soit même un sort. Harry avait fini ce livre en 36 heures consécutives de lecture.

« L'avantage lorsque l'on créer un sort c'est qu'on est le seul à pouvoir l'utilisé, et surtout qu'il n'y à pas besoin de l'activer par une formule, avantage non négligeable en combat » lui avait confié le directeur.

Il lui avait aussi conseiller pour son premier sort de faire comme tout le monde, c'est à dire de créer un sort permettant de déplacer des objets d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

La théorie n'était pas très compliqué, il suffisait de se concentré sur les effet désirés pendant environ 1h30, le temps de faire 1000 fois le mouvement de baguette que l'on voulait donné au sort. Normalement, La millième fois, si tout ce passait comme prévu, et surtout si le magicien avait la puissance nécessaire pour créer le sort désirer, il se sentait d'un coup vidé de son énergie magique, témoignage infaillible du succès de l'opération.

Il se souvenait nettement avoir vu Dumledore et les autres professeur faire usage de leur baguette sans prononcer de formule, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi.

Harry avait essayer de créer ce sort juste après avoir fini le livre, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que ce n'était pas aussi facile que ce que laisser envisager la théorie. En effet, la concentration ne devait pas flancher pendant toute la durée de l'opération. C'est sur ce point qu'Harry échoua puisqu'il s'endormi à son 684ème mouvements de baguette. En se réveillant il avait été assez frustré de tout devoir recommencer, mais au moins il avait compris que ce n'était pas un acte magique que l'on pouvait réaliser en n'ayant pas fermé l'œil depuis 36 heures. Il avait ensuite retenter l'expérience, mais avec plus de succès. En 45 minutes il avait terminer ses 1000 mouvements de baguette, en l'occurrence un simple geste diagonal de bas en haut. Et s'était presque aussitôt sentit vidé de sa magie. Mais contrairement à ce que prétendait le livre, qui disait que cet état de faiblesse pouvait se prolonger plusieurs minutes voir plusieurs heures, son énergie avait reflué en lui presque aussitôt.

Il termina le dernier chapitre de son livre de métamorphose qui traitait comme au moins dix autres du sortilège d'apparition. Il le posa sur le plancher avant de regarder sa montre. Elle indiquait 3h04. Harry avait 16 ans depuis déjà deux heure et comme d'habitude, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Il poussa un soupir avant de plonger sous ses couettes où il s'endormi presque aussitôt.

Il fut réveiller par les rayons du soleil quelques heures plus tard.

Dés qu'il parvint à garder les yeux ouvert, il s'assura qu'Hedwige et l'œuf étaient bien à leur places respectives, puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était 10h20.

Il se leva d'un bond, il était en retard, Dumbledore devait arrivé à 11h, il n'avait pas déjeuner et n'était pas encore habillé.

Il mis ses vêtement en quatrième vitesse, puis descendis prendre son petit déjeuner.

Les Dursleys n'étaient pas dans la maison, son oncle l'avait prévenu la veille qu'ils étaient inviter chez la tante Marge pour la journée, et au grand plaisir de Harry après ce qui c'était passé il y à trois ans, son oncle n'avait préférer ne pas l'emmener.

Malgré les menaces de Maugrey, les dursleys étaient toujours aussi détestables avec lui..

Ils lui avaient interdit par exemple de sortir de la maison. Probablement pour que les voisins ne le voient plus traîner dans le quartier.

Ca n'avait posé aucun problème à Harry qui passait donc toutes ses journées à lire dans sa chambre en attendant les cours particuliers de Dumbledore.

Cependant, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Il devait toujours se lever à l'aube pour leur préparer leur petit déjeuner, et était toujours obligé de porter les vieilles affaires de Dudley.

Harry aurait pu en parler à Dumbledore ou encore mieux à Fol œil, mais il était au dessus de ça à present. Il était près dans la mesure du raisonnable à accepter leurs caprices si ils le laissait travailler tranquillement en contre partie.

Il déjeuna donc seul pour une fois. Sans les commentaires peu avisés de l'oncle Vernon sur les actualités et les ragot de sa tante, la cuisine paraissait calme.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait terminé, et remontait dans sa chambre.

Hedwige dormait toujours paisiblement, et l'œuf était à sa place, bref rien avait bougé.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à se mettre au travail pour créer un nouveau sort, il remarqua deux hiboux qui attendaient à sa fenêtre. Il n'en connaissait qu'un seul des deux : Coq, le petit Hiboux fou furieux de son ami Ron. Harry ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre pour les laisser entrer. Coq se précipita à l'intérieur et fit plusieurs fois le tour de sa chambre en hululant à tu tête. L'autre qui savait visiblement mieux se tenir, vint se poser sur son lit, et après qu'Harry lui ait retirer la lettre accrochée à sa patte, il reparti par la fenêtre.

Sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait, on pouvait lire :

Mr Harry Potter, 4 privet drive.

Résultats des BUSES passées à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard au mois de juin dernier.

Il poussa un soupir avant de déposer la lettre sur son lit. Ca faisait plusieurs jour qu'ils les attendaient, mais maintenant qu'il les avait en face de lui, il n'était pas très sur de vouloir les ouvrir.

D'un geste rapide, il attrapa Coq qui était toujours en train de voler à travers sa chambre, et lui arracha la lettre des pattes. Le petit hiboux reparti par la fenêtre sans cesser de hululer.

Chose surprenante, il n'avait pas réussit à réveiller Hedwige malgré tout le vacarme qu'il avait fait.

Harry s'assit sur sa malle et entreprit de lire la lettre de son ami, ou plutôt de ses amis.

Bon anniversaire !

On est désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire plus tôt , mais c'est Dmbledore qui ne le voulait pas.

Mais bon pour ton anniversaire, on à fait une petite entorse au règlement.

On te donnera ton cadeau quand on se reverra, le plus rapidement possible j'espère.

Pour le moment toute la famille est au terrier, mais les membre de tu sais quoi vont souvent tu sais où pour parler de tu sais qui, ce qui fait que Ginny et moi sommes là plupart du temps seul à la maison. Enfin plus pour très longtemps puisque Hermione doit nous rejoindre dans quelques jours.

Tu devrait normalement recevoir bientôt une invitation en tant qu'invité d'honneur à l'ouverture de la boutique de Fred et George, qui est prévu au milieu du mois d'août.

Donc à très bientôt. Ron & Ginny.

Harry sourit en imaginant ses deux amis en train d'écrire cette lettre, surtout que connaissant leur tempérament respectifs, ça n'avait pas du être facile, et il était certain que Ginny avait finalement imposé ses vue à son frère, car tout comme Hermione, elle savait être très persuasive. Même si elle n'employait pas les mêmes méthodes que cette dernière.

« il ne me reste plus qu'à ouvrir l'autre lettre maintenant » fit il tout haut.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se leva, pris la dite lettre, et la décacheta rapidement. Puis doucement, il en extirpa l'unique feuille sur laquelle était inscrite ses résultats.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer sa lecture.

Cher Monsieur Potter, non avons l'honneur de vous faire parvenir vos résultats des BUSES que vous avez passé en juin dernier.

Les résultats qui suivront sont sans appel, et si vous n'avez pas obtenu un minimum de 4 buses vous ne pourrez pas passez en sixième année

Théorie Pratique Appréciation

Astronomie Acceptable reçut

Botanique Acceptable Acceptable reçut

Divination Désolant non reçut

Defence C. L. F. Optimal Optimal reçut major

Histoire de la magie Acceptable reçut

Métamorphose effort exceptionnel Optimal reçut Dauphin

Potion effort exceptionnel Effort exceptionnel. Reçut

Sortilège Effort exceptionnel Optimal reçut major

Soin aux créatures magiques Optimal reçut

TOTALISATION des BUSES : 8/9

Mention du jury : Félicitation vous avez obtenu les second meilleurs résultats de l'année

Harry fixa quelques secondes ses résultats, puis retourna la feuille pour vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas écrit quelque chose du genre « Poisson d'juillet, vous n'êtes pas reçut ! » Mais le verso était totalement blanc.

Il revint au recto, relu une seconde fois ses résultats.

«c'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part, je ne peux pas être le second de la promotion. Si Hermione n'est pas la première, elle va me tuer c'est obligé ».

Il relut la lettre dans son ensemble, histoire de vérifier que c'était bien SES résultats. Mais il ne connaissait qu'un seul Harry Potter à Poudlard , et il se trouvait justement que c'était lui.

Une dernière fois, il lu ses résultats. Il était surtout étonné par la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges, et les Potions. Le reste il s'y attendait plus où moins.

Enfin bon tant pis ou plutôt tant mieux, il allait pouvoir prendre les ASPIC qu'il souhaitait pour devenir Auror.

«HHAAAArg……….. ». Il venait de se retourner, et un homme était debout, immobile, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Bonjour Harry, désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais comme tu ne répondais pas je me suis permis d'entrer » dit l'homme qui n'était autre que Dumbledore.

« A bonjour professeur, désolé, j'était en train de lire ceci » répondit Harry en lui tendant la lettre qu'il avait encore dans la main. «Ce sont mes résultats de BUSES, je pense qu'il y à une erreur, mais lisez plutôt ».

Dumbledore, pris le feuille de papier, et se mit à la parcourir rapidement. Son visage était totalement inexpressif, comme lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Au bout d'un moment, il leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire. Il semblait ravi, et il paraissait évident qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à une erreur.

« Ce sont de bons résultats, les second meilleurs mêmes pour être précis »dit il toujours souriant.

« Tu sera sûrement content d'apprendre que c'est ton amie Hermione qui à la première place »

Harry se senti tout à coup plus détendu, si Hermione avait eu de meilleurs résultat que lui, les choses restaient dans l'ordre, sans compté qu'elle n'avait désormais plus de raison de l'égorger dans son sommeil.

« Mais professeur, regarder j'ai eu Optimal en pratique de sortilège alors que j'ai fait une erreur, ce n'est pas normal »

« Ce n'est pas grave de faire des erreur si tu les corriges rapidement , c'est ce que tu as fait non ? »répondit le directeur

« Euh oui mais quand même, je ne méritais pas la mention optimal »

« Il faut croire que si, et si ça peut te rassurer, sache que tu n'est pas le premier élève à me demander cela, ça se produit assez souvent même, mais les résultats sont sans appel, et le professeur Tofty devait avoir de bonnes raisons de te mettre cette note . Fin du débat, arrête de te tracasser avec ça. » conclue t'il assez nettement pour qu'Harry comprenne bien que le sujet était clos.

« Au fait regarder professeur j'ai reçut ceci hier soir, ou plutôt cette nuit »précisa t'il en montrant du doigt l'œuf qui reposait toujours sur son vieux pull.

Après un instant d'observation, Dumbledore s'approcha de l'objet en question et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures, il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait soucieux.

Harry le vit ensuite sortir sa baguette et frapper doucement la coquille de l'œuf tout en marmonnant une formule dans sa barbe. Il effectua ce geste à plusieurs reprises, en prononçant à chaque fois une nouvelle formule. Harry n'en reconnu aucune.

Après un moment, il arrêta son traitement, se retourna vers Harry et lui annonça avec un grand sourire :

« C'est un œuf ».

« Euh oui je m'en doutais un peu en fait… »répondit Harry perplexe, ne sachant pas trop si son professeur plaisantait où pas.

« Oui bien sur, mais cet œuf n'est pas dangereux, c'est une bonne nouvelle non, je pense que tu peux le garder avec toi. Par contre, je dois t'avoué que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'animal qu'il pourrait contenir » termina t'il plus sérieusement. « Enfin bon on verra ça en temps et en heures. Je tiens néanmoins à ce que tu me le présente lorsqu'il éclora. »

« Bon si nous passions à nos exercices maintenant que tous les autres problèmes sont réglés » ajouta t'il avant d'attaquer lâchement Harry avec un sortilège légimens.

Quatre heures plus tard, Harry s'effondra sur son lit. Pendant la dernière demi heure, Dumbledore avait attaqué son esprit avec toute la puissance dont il disposait, et Harry à sa grande surprise n'avait pas flanché une seule fois, repoussant les assauts les uns après les autres sans que son professeur ne parvienne ne serait-ce qu'une fois à lire dans son esprit. Mais à présent Harry ressentait les contrecoup de l'exercice, il avait l'impression que son cerveau c'était transformé en bouilli inapte à réfléchir correctement, et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait un effroyable mal de crâne.

« Je suis impressionné Harry, tu est excellent, largement au dessus du niveau requis pour passer ses ASPIC d'occlumencie. »fit Dumbledore réellement subjugué par les progrès de son élève qui il y à un mois à peine avait du mal à fermer son esprit. « Ah oui… je pense que tu devrais prendre un peu de repos maintenant. Je vais m'en aller, je dois régler quelque affaires avec le ministre »ajouta t'il en voyant Harry presque agonisant sur son lit.

« Non attendez professeur, j'ai encore une question. » s'empressa de dire Harry voulant à tout prix obtenir des information sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur

« Je t'écoute »

« Euh…eh bien j'aurais voulu savoir comment ça se passait dehors, avec Voldemort et l'ordre ».

« Eh bien Harry il n'y à rien de nouveau, Tom ne s'est pas manifester depuis son intervention au ministère, il attend que ça se calme un peu probablement, voulant profité d'un minimum d'effet de surprise dans ses attaques.

Quant à nous, eh bien nous allons de pays en pays recruter, informer, et d'une manière général, réveiller le monde sorcier pour que le moment venu il soit près à se battre. La France et son gouvernement sont déjà au courant, et leurs Aurors chassent sans relâche les sympathisants de Voldemort. Mais peu de pays sont vraiment près, et nous nous efforçons de leur faire prendre conscience de la menace. »répondit le directeur de Poudlard d'une voix lasse. «Nous obtenons des résultats positifs avec certains pays, alors que d'autre au contraire font la sourde oreille, ma nous avançons, nous avançons. Maintenant Harry je vais me retiré, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Passe une bonne journée » Puis après un sourire bienveillant, il transplana dans un petit bruit.

A peine était il parti qu'Harry, incapable de garder les yeux ouvert plus longtemps, s'endormait.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut quelques minutes plus tard par un bruit de verre cassé. Il sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa aussitôt sa baguette magique, se tenant près à se défendre contre ses agresseurs.

Il jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, la vitre de sa fenêtre avait été brisée, et des morceaux de verres étaient éparpillés sur le plancher.

Il essaya de faire fonctionner son cerveau du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il avait encore affreusement mal à la tête, et ses idées ne semblaient toujours pas décidées à se remettre en place, si bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication logique à tout ça.

Il resta immobile un moment. Tout était silencieux, il sentait le vent chaud entrer dans sa chambre, dispersant un peu plus les éclat de verres sur le sol.

Il se rapprochait de la fenêtre dans l'espoir de découvrir l'auteur de ce méfait lorsque un violent croassement retentit derrière lui.

Il sursauta, surpris, et se retourna d'un bond, la baguette pointée vers l'origine de ce bruit.

Dans un coin de sa chambre, près de la porte, se tenait un énorme oiseau, qui portait accroché à une de ses pattes un paquet emballé dans du papier krafts.

Harry soupira et se détendit, laissant le temps à son cœur de reprendre un rythme à peu près normal.

« Je deviens complètement parano »se dit il. « Si ça continue je pourrais bientôt faire équipe avec Maugrey »

Puis, sans prévenir son cerveau se remit en marche.

« A priori, ce doit être pour moi »fit il tout haut avant de se diriger prudemment vers l'oiseau qui le fixait depuis déjà un moment.

De plus près, Harry s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'un grand vautour fauve. Il n'était pas beau, mais dégageait une impression de noblesse, et comme Hedwige, dans son regard brillait une lueur d'intelligence.

Toujours aussi prudemment, Harry détacha le paquet des pattes de l'animal. Quand ce fut fait, le grand rapace déploya ses ailes de plus de deux mètre d'envergure et s'envola silencieusement par la fenêtre, disparaissant aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit et contempla la vitre brisée, éparpillée sur le sol.

Comment allait il expliquer ça aux Dursley, il ne pouvait pas utiliser la magie pour la réparer sous peine d'être renvoyer de Poudlard, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer au puzzle et de recoller un à un les éclats de verre.

Non il devrai leur caché ce léger incident jusqu'à ce que son professeur revienne et fasse un peu de ménage.

Il poussa un soupire en pensant aux ennuis qu'il aurait ils apprenait quelque chose, puis il se pencha sur le colis qu'il venait de recevoir.

Il était rectangulaire, et de taille assez modeste.

Il déchira peu soigneusement l'emballage, pour libérer un petit livre avec une couverture de cuir et un morceau de papier blanc sur lequel on pouvait lire :

Pour ton anniversaire Harry.

Ne le montre pas à Dumbledore, il n'aime pas ce type de magie. Apprend à t'en servir c'est très utile et surtout très puissant.

Kingsley.

Ainsi c'était Kingsley le responsable de tout ça. Il n'aurait pas pu prendre une chouette ou un hiboux comme tout le monde pensa Harry.

Mais le fait est qu'il restait intrigué par le message de l'Auror. Pourquoi ne devait il pas montré ce livre à Dumbledore, et quelle était la magie qu'il détenait. Pour répondre à toutes ses question, Harry fit la meilleur choses à faire : il prit le livre et l'étudia.

La première chose qui lui sauta au yeux fut son âge. En effet, il semblait avoir traversé au moins une dizaine de siècle. Il était assez petit pour un livre, ses pages avaient jaunies avec le temps, et certaine étaient déchiré en plusieurs endroit. De même la couverture de cuire avait été abîmé, mais dans l'ensemble, il semblait ne assez bon état pour son âge.

Il l'ouvrit à la première page, et compris tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il feuilleta rapidement le livre puis revînt à la première page, comprenant enfin ce qui le gênait. Il ne connaissait pas la langue dans laquelle avait été écrit le livre. Il le referma et l'envoya à l'autre bout de son lit.

Avant de se précipiter dessus et de l'ouvrir à nouveau. Il venait de penser à quelque chose. Il existait des enchantement permettant de lire et de comprendre une langue inconnue, peu être ce livre en avait été l'objet.

Il parcouru les première lignes : Ce livre que j'ai écrit, moi Pythagoras, à pour but de retracé et de faire vivre dans les mémoires La magie des temps anciens telle qu'elle me fut enseignée par mon maître.

Cette branche de la magie, en fonction des époques et des pays, a portée plusieurs noms.

Les mages égyptiens de l'ancienne Egypte lui ont donné le nom de magie des plans complexes. Les chinois et en règles général l'ensembles des anciennes civilisations d'Orient l'appelaient : magie incantatoire des plans distants. Mais l'appellation que nous retiendront sera celle des Atlantes qui la désignaient comme la magie incantatoire des plans d'existence complexes, par spéciation hiérarchisée des ordres distants.

Je me contenterais pour plus de facilité de la nommer magie incantatoire.

Donc cette magie, qui est sans aucun doute l'une des plus vieille avoir jamais été crée, à aussi été une des plus méconnu et des moins enseignée à cause de sa complexité. De nos jours, alors que la puissance d'Athènes est à son apogée, cette branche de la magie des anciens à presque complètement disparue. C'est pourquoi j'ai décider d'écrire ce livre qui j'espère traversera les siècle permettant que cette magie toute puissante puisse perdurée.

Je vais tout de suite énoncé les effets et but de cette magie ainsi que sa répercussion immense et parfois même dramatique sur le monde des êtres humains qui ne possèdent pas la magie.

Sans entrer dans une théorie compliquée, disons que cette magie permet d'ouvrir un passage vers un plan d'existence complexe, et d'en capturer une partie de son essence. Concrètement, elle permet d'invoquer des créature provenant d'autres plans d'existence. Ces spéciations son régie par la hiérarchie des ordres distants, ce qui signifie en langage courant que la magie nécessaire pour l'invocation d'une créature, est proportionnelle, à la puissance de celle ci dans son plan d'existence. Ainsi l'invocation de l'une des plus puissantes créature du plan d'existence mineur nécessite moins d'énergie magie que l'invocation d'une des plus faible créature du plan d'existence majeur.

Cette magie était très utilisée dans les temps anciens, les combats magiques s'effectuaient même presque exclusivement par créatures interposées.

Les grand magiciens utilisaient celle-ci pour les servir, et l'utilisation de certaines créature était tellement courante que ces dernières ont fini par quelques moyens que se soit, à s'intégrer à notre plan d'existence. Parmi elle je pourrais citer les elfes domestiques, les centaures, ou encore les araignées géantes.

Il existe plusieurs plans d'existences complexes sur lesquels peuvent s'effectuer les invocations. Les voici par ordre croissant de complexité

Le plan mineur, permet l'invocation de petites créature sans grande puissance, mais très utiles et attachantes.

Le plan altérer, permet l'invocation de créatures très semblable à celle que nous connaissons, mais possédant une intelligence bien plus développée que ces dernières.

Le plan d'existence majeur, permet l'invocation de créatures qui possèdent des pouvoirs magiques très puissants. On pourra noté que les génies des pays d'occident sont probablement les plus puissantes créatures de ce plan.

Il en existe un autre beaucoup plus dangereux, puisque les créatures invoquées n'obéissent pratiquement jamais à l'invocateur. A l'heure actuelle personne n'ose plus l'utiliser à cause de la catastrophe de l'Atlantide. Le combat de deux êtres provenant de ce plan d'existence a, par sa violence, déclenché un cataclysme qui provoqua la perte de la cité des mages. Ce plan est appeler plan Chaotique, ou plan Divin.

Il fut à l'origine de la plupart des croyances divines humaine.

Ainsi, il convient d'être très prudent dans l'utilisation de cette magie qui peut s'avérer extrêmement dangereuse.

Il est important de savoir que plus une créature est puissant moins elle est disposée à obéire a son invocateur, ce qui peu provoquer des situation critiques si le magicien n'arrive pas à se faire respecter rapidement.

Passons maintenant aux conditions nécessaire pour pratiquer la magie invocatrice.

Comme je l'ai dit cette magie est très complexe et pour devenir un invocateur de haut niveau, il faut avoir des prédispositions naturelle à la description analytique de la géométrie planaire et tridimensionnelle. Nous verrons par la suite pourquoi. Il faut aussi avoir une grande puissance magque pour les invocation a partir du plan d'existence supérieur.

Le procéder en lui même est assez simple. Il faut réciter une formule en dessinant sur du papier, ou n'importe ou une figure géométrique complexe, accompagnée d'un ou de plusieurs symbole graphologique. Cette figure désigne le plan d'existence choisi ainsi que la puissance de la créature à invoquer.

Les formules à prononcer sont assez simple et seront indiqué prochainement

Le plan Chaotique ou Divin ne nécessite aucune formule particulière.

Pour les figures, elles sont en fait une accumulation concentrique de formes géométrique

Par exemple deux anneaux suivis d'autre formes géométriques, désignera une créature de faible puissance du plan inférieur.

Harry arracha ses yeux du livre. Au moins maintenant il savait qu'il pouvait le lire.

Il tourna toutes les pages, qui à partir de là étaient consacrées à des figures géométriques d'une rare complexité.

Il était à peu près certain de ne pouvoir reproduire aucune d'entre elle. Dans une figure, les formes s'enchaînaient sans ordre apparent, les rendant presque impossible à retenir. Pourtant il était sûr qu'il y avait une logique à l'intérieur de tout ça. Il lui suffisait de la trouvé pour pouvoir reproduire toutes les autres formes et ainsi maîtriser cette magie.

Il se plongea dans la contemplation de l'une d'entre elle, examinant les courbes, les angles, et les droites qui la composait. Mais au but de quelque minutes il du arrêter à cause de son mal de tête qui le faisait souffrir le martyre. Les forme lui paraissaient toujours aussi opaques.

Il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par les Dursley qui rentraient. Chacun allait se couché en faisant le maximum de bruit, histoire justement de le réveillé.

Harry pesta intérieurement contre cette famille d'accueil à qui il vouait un mépris grandissant, et essaya de se rendormir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que la maison était redevenu silencieuse, Harry se redressa et alluma sa lumière. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était 01h07. il avait dormi largement plus de 8 heures, et se sentait reposé.

Il repris le petit livre sur la magie invocatrice et le regarda.

Si ses souvenir de l'école moldu étaient bon, ce livre n'avait pas 10 siècle comme il l'avait pensé en le voyant, mais bien 26. Il réalisa tout ce qu'il avait appris en le lisant. C'était phénoménal. Il n'avait encore jamais envisagé le monde magique en profondeur. A Poudlard, on ne lui enseignait l'histoire de la magie seulement qu'à partir de la création de l'école. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que cette histoire était bien plus vieille et plus mystérieuse qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Il ouvrit le livre et entreprit de reprendre son examen d'une des figure. Il se plongea dedans, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il resta ainsi. Puis il brusquement il discerna une structure interne qui reliait les différentes figures d'invocation entre elles, et il comprit qu'elles avaient toutes la même organisation globale. « c'est déjà un grand pas en avant que d'avoir trouvé ça »pensa t'il.

Il allait continué son étude quand il entendit un petit crissement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il tourna le regard dans cette direction, et vit l'œuf qu'il avait reçut la veille se mettre à bouger dans tous les sens, pour finalement tomber du pull sur lequel il se tenait, et rouler sur le plancher, percutant des éclat de verres au passage.

Harry le récupéra aussitôt, et le déposa sur son lit. L'œuf continuait de bouger frénétiquement entre ses mains, puis sans prévenir, le coquille se fissura en de nombreux endroit. Il allait éclore c'était certain, et Harry commençait à paniqué un peu, il ne savait pas quel animal allait sortir de là, et surtout ce qu'il devrait lui donné à manger. Si il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'il fallait il pouvait en mourir, enfin il le pensait. Il maudit mentalement Hermione de ne pas être là. Elle, elle aurait sût quoi faire dans un moment pareil. Il se maudit aussi lui même pour ne pas avoir été plus prévoyant.

Il fut interrompu dans ses malédiction par un craquement plus fort que les autre. Une tête sortie de l'œuf, suivit de près par un corps. L'animal se dégagea entièrement de sa coquille puis se roula sur sa couverture pour enlever les dernier fragment de la celle ci. Ceci fait, il fixa Harry avec deux petits yeux dorés, en forme d'amande.

Ce dernier resta muet d'admiration, l'animal qui se tenait devant lui était magnifique. C'était un serpent. Un serpent avec des écailles blanche et or, qui se tenait devant lui et qui lui dit dans un sifflement interrogatif :

« Qui est tu, et comment t'appelles tu ».

Et voilà. C'est la fin du premier chapitre. En principe je devrais je devrais poster le suivant dans deux semaines si tous se passe bien.

Je peux pas publier plus vite, j'ai beaucoup de travail et tout et tout… (c'est vrai c'est pas une blague)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que vit Harry fut les figures géométriques incantatoires qu'il avait recopié sur des parchemin et accroché dans toute la pièce.

En un peu moins d'une semaine, à compté de six ou sept heures par jour, il avait compris la logique de suite des figure. Toutefois, les symboles qu'elles entouraient, restaient toujours pour lui un grand mystère.

Ils semblait complètement aléatoires, et dépourvus d'ordre logique.

Mais il avait pensé la même choses des formes géométrique au départ, et six jour plus tard, il les avaient comprit donc il ne désespérait pas de percer un jour le mystère de ces symboles.

Il se redressa sur son lit, et mit ses lunettes. Il était 9h30, et les Dursley une fois de plus s'étaient absentés pour allé acheté une nouvelle voiture. Il ne devaient revenir que plus tard dans la matinée.

Harry prit son livre d'invocation et se plongea dedans, tout en caressant son serpent qui dormait toujours, à coté de lui.

Il l'avait nommé Astral en raison de ses écaille d'or qui semblaient dessiner des constellations le long de son corps.

Harry avait rapidement lié d'amitié avec l'animal, apprenant de ce dernier que son espèce était en réalité plus proche des dragons que des serpents. Comme eux, il possédait des pouvoirs magiques et une résistance à la plupart des sortilèges.

Il avait été soulager de voir qu'il n'était pas très exigeant sur la nourriture. Il mangeait de tout, enfin surtout de la viande mais il acceptait en général tout aliment comestible. Pour le nourrir, Harry sortait chaque nuits de sa chambre, pour aller dans la cuisine et prendre ce qu'il y trouvait, en faisant attention toutefois de ne pas dévaliser le garde manger. Non que ça le dérangeait vraiment, mais plutôt pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Dursleys. Ces derniers n'avaient en effet remarqué ni la vitre brisée, ni le serpent qu'il hébergeaient en plus d'une chouette, sous leur toit. Il y à deux jours, il avait manqué de peu d'être surpris dans son escapade nocturne par son cousin Dudley qui tout comme lui venait prendre des provisions dans le réfrigérateur, mais il avait réussi à se cacher au dernier moment dans le placard qui lui avait servit de chambre pendant des années.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre quelques instants, le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lire.

Son regard croisa la cage d'Hedwige. Elle était vide. La chouette n'avait pas été très longue à retrouver ses forces, ses plumes était de nouveau parfaitement blanches, et elle passait le plus clair de ses journées dehors.

Il avait été content de constater qu'Hedwige et Astral s'entendait bien, même un peu trop. Parfois Harry avait l'impression désagréable qu'ils se comprenaient, et parlaient de lui.

Il regarda de nouveau sa montre, elle indiquait 10h20.Il poussa un soupir et sorti de la tiédeur de ses couvertures en essayant de ne pas réveiller Astral.

Il s'habilla rapidement et décida de retourner à sa lecture. Il ne voulait pas déjeuner, il n'avait pas faim.

« Où sont les imbéciles qui t'hébergent, je ne sens pas leur présence ici » demanda Astral dans un sifflement alors qu'il venait de se réveiller

Harry contempla un moment l'animal, il était vraiment très beau, et il grandissait très vite. Il devait maintenant mesuré pas loin de 75 centimètres de long. Sa petite langue en v entrait et sortait continuellement de sa gueule, lui permettant de percevoir son environnement avec une acuité bien supérieure à celle d'un être humain.

« Il sont partis, mais malheureusement, ils vont bientôt entrer » lui répondit il en fourchlangue. « Tu veux manger ? Je peux profiter de leur absence pour aller te chercher quelque chose ».

« Bonne idée, mais je viens avec toi ». fit Astral. « J'en ai marre de rester enfermé dans cette pièce, remplie de courants d'air. J'aimerais bien voir un peu autre choses »

« Mais ma parole tu te rebelles» renchérit Harry faignant l'outrage avant de lui tendre le bras. « Aller grimpe se sera plus rapide que de ramper ».

Le serpent passa sa langue de part et d'autre de la main tendue de Harry, puis s'enroula autour, remontant ainsi jusqu'à son épaule.

Harry trouva le contact agréable. Il portait une chemise, mais il sentait tout de même la chaleur réconfortant émanant de l'animal. Sur ce point, il ressemblait un peu à Fumsec.

« Allons y ». dit il lorsque Astral fut en place.

Ils descendirent les escalier et se rendirent dans la cuisine. Tout était silencieux, et le serpent sortait plus frénétiquement sa langue qu'a l'accoutumé.

« Que se passe t'il ? » lui demanda Harry alors qu'il sortait du bacon du réfrigérateur. Astrale était un peu comme son ami Ron vis à vis de la nourriture, il était très gourment.

Mais en ce moment, alors qu'Harry lui tendait les tranches de viande fumée, il regardait dans le vide, totalement immobile. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le serpent remua plusieurs fois la langue avant de répondre très sérieusement

« Quelque chose de terrible est sur le point de se produire, je peux le sentir »

A peine eût il prononcé ces paroles que Harry ressenti une vive douleur provenant de sa cicatrice.

Au lieu de s'atténuer, elle s'amplifia plus encore. Sous son effet, Harry se lassa tomber à genoux sur le carrelage immaculé de la cuisine, les deux mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice. Il hurla. la sensation était comparable à celle éprouvée lorsqu'il avait été posséder par Voldemort l'année dernière, pendant son duel contre Dumbledore. Sa cicatrice semblait s'être transformé en un millier de poignards chauffés à blanc, qui lui transperçaient le crâne encore et encore, de plus en plus violemment, sans lui laisser le moindre répit.

Il aurait voulu s'évanouir pour ne plus rien ressentir, mais il ne pouvait pas, son esprit luttait pour rester lucide, le contraignant à subir cette douleur inhumaine. A travers cet océan de souffrance, une force tenta de pénétrer son esprit. Harry essaya de lutter contre cette magie qu'il savait maintenant contrer. Mais dans l'état où il se trouvait actuellement, il était incapable de se défendre, dès qu'il tentait de repousser l'assaut, sa tête menaçait d'exploser. Finalement son esprit s'ouvrit.

Il était debout, la baguette haute, dans une vaste salle ou régnait un chaos innommable. Le sol était littéralement recouvert de mort, c'était une véritable hécatombe. Des sorts lancés par ses mangemorts traversaient la salle de part en part, emportant avec eux de nombreuses vies humaines. Il regardait ce spectacle en riant, lançant lui-même plusieurs sortilèges mortelle d'un mouvement de baguette.

« Montez aux étages rentrez dans toutes les chambres, tuez tout le monde, faites vous plaisir car aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! » cria t'il à ses serviteurs qui s'exécutèrent aussitôt, ravis de pouvoir assouvir leur soif de violence.

« Non Béllatrix toi tu restes avec moi, nous allons avoir de la visite d'ici peu » ajouta t'il à celle-ci qui comme les autres, se dirigeait vers les étages supérieurs.

« Admire ton œuvre petit Potter, toutes ces personnes sont mortes par ta faute et par ta faute uniquement. Tu m'as contrarié en brisant cette maudite prophétie, et voilà ma punition. Pour toi et pour ce vieux fou d'Albus. » Fit il avant de hurler de rire. « Saches que Lord Voldemort ne pardonne et n'oublie jamais rien. Souviens t'en Potter , souviens t'en ! » Dit il beaucoup plus froidement.

Il effectua plusieurs gestes rapides avec sa baguette, et la salle autour de lui s'embrasa. Les chaises, les tableaux, les plantes, tout était dévorer par les flammes. A côté de lui, le bureau de la réception sur lequel se tenait le cadavre d'une jeune femme en blouse, se consumait en émettant des crépitement sinistres.

« Maintenant regarde Potter comment nous allons accueillir tes amis. »

Il dessina un grand arc de cercle avec sa baguette, et comme en juillet dernier, une barrière magique translucide en forme de bulle s'érigea autour de lui, englobant au passage sa disciple.

Alors que cette protection s'achevait, plusieurs dizaines d'Aurors transplanèrent autour d'eux. Ces derniers semblaient abasourdis par l'ampleur du carnage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

« Alors messieurs, vous avez un peu de retard je croix. Mais le principale c'est que vous soyez venu. Nous allons pouvoir nous amuser ensemble! » leur dit il avant de s'esclaffer.

Les Aurors reprirent leur esprits.

De tous côté maintenant, les sortilèges fusaient vers lui. Aucun ne parvenait à franchir la protection qu'il avait mis en place. Ils s'y écrasaient tous, et disparaissaient en émettant des notes plus où moins grave selon leur puissance.

Une vois grave et calme s'éleva alors au dessus de cette cacophonie indescriptible :

« Dawlish, et Cartson, prenez une vingtaine d'hommes avec vous et monter aux étages protéger les derniers survivants avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les autres, arrêter de lancer vos sortilèges, et tenez vous en garde.»

Obéissant aux ordres de leur supérieur, les Aurors cessèrent de faire pleuvoir leurs attaques, et formèrent trois groupe de six autour de lui. Puis dans chaque groupe trois sorcier érigèrent une protection magique de couleur jaune, et se chargèrent de la maintenir en place pour protéger leur camarades qui se tenaient en position d'attaque.

« Maintenant Voldemort, tu vas te rendre, et tu sera jugé pour tous les crimes que tu as commis »Dit la voix toujours aussi calme de Kingsley.

« Tu entends ça Potter, ils veulent que je me rende, mais pour qui me prennent ils. C'est eux qui viendront bientôt me supplier d'achever leur souffrances »

« Ca suffit Tom »Rugit une vois derrière lui, imposant le silence à toute l'assemblée..

Il se retourna pour faire face à Dumbledore qui venait d'arrivé. Le directeur de Poudlard semblait hors de lui, et le halo bleuté qui l'entourait en était le témoin évident. Une vingtaine de personnes parmi lesquels il reconnu Remus Lupin, et plusieurs représentants de la famille Wesley, l'accompagnaient.

« Ainsi donc voici l'Ordre du Phénix. »dit il doucement, évaluant d'un regard chacun des membres de l'ordre « Il n'est guère reluisant, tu aurais pu faire mieux je pense, le dernier me semblait plus à la hauteur ».

« Silence Tom, je ne tolèrerais pas tes sarcasmes cette fois-ci. »

« Nous venons d'activer les sécurités du bâtiment. Tu ne peux plus sortir en transplanant, tout est fini. » le coupa froidement Dumbledore.

« Non vieux fou rien n'est fini. Au contraire, la fête ne fait que commencer » fit Voldemort.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était en sueur, étendu sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

La douleur de sa cicatrice avait diminuée, mais n'avait pas disparue.

Péniblement, il se mit sur pied en s'appuyant sur la table, puis s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Il avait envie de vomir tellement il se sentait mal. Aujourd'hui, par sa faute, de nombreuses personnes avaient trouvé la mort, et cette idée lui était insupportable, d'autant qu'elle lui rappelait la mort de Sirius.

Mais plus que ce sentiment de souillure qui le hantait à présent, il y avait l'angoisse.

Une angoisse criante, qui le faisait presque suffoqué. Le sort du monde magique était en ce moment en train de se jouer, et il était chez les Dursleys, écarté de tout, dans l'incapacité de connaître l'issue de cet affrontement presque tragique.

Si Voldemort remportait cette bataille, le monde sorcier du Royaume Uni serait détruit. Dans le cas contraire, on pouvait espérer que les Aurors de Grande Bretagne et l'Ordre du Phénix aient raison de lui, mais c'était assez improbable.

Harry resta un moment assis, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers cette bataille décisive. Astral, enroulé autour de son épaule droite, s'aventurait dans son cou en émettant des sifflements réconfortants . Le contact avec l'animal était rassurant, et le soulageait d'un peu de son angoisse.

Harry entendit alors la voix de l'oncle Vernon dans le Hall, suivie de près par celle de la tante Pétunia et de Dudley.

Il ne les avaient pas entendu arrivé. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour qu'il regagne sa chambre. Il allait devoir subir leurs critiques males placés, ils découvriraient Astral, et probablement la vitre cassée dans sa chambre, et à partir de ce moment là, il était certain de passer de très mauvaises vacances. Mais pour le moment Harry s'en moquait, il voulait juste rester seul.

« AAAh…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi.»cria sa tante en entrant dans la pièce.

« Mais que…Vernon vient voir vite ».

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici »gronda son oncle en entrant à son tour. « Qu'as tu encore fais mon garçon. Qu'est…Qu'est ce que ce serpent fais sous mon toit »Hurla t'il en portant son regard sur Harry. « Et pourquoi la porte du réfrigérateur est elle ouvert ».

Il s'arrêta un instant perplexe. « Il doit essayer de faire le lien entre le serpent et le réfrigérateur » se dit Harry.

« Ah j'y suis, tu étais en train de nous voler de la nourriture c'est ça »Tonna t'il, une lueur victorieuse dans le regard.

« Papa, papa » gémit Dudley en entrant à peine dans la pièce. « Il a casser la vitre dans sa chambre, il y a des morceaux de verre partout sur le sol. »

« Tu en est certain fils »interrogea son père.

Dudley pour toute réponse hocha la tête, ballottant son quadruple menton.

Harry furieux, lança un regard noir à son cousin, qui s'éclipsa sans demander son reste

« Je croix que tu nous dois quelques explications ! » Rugit son oncle en se tournant vers lui, le visage cramoisi.

Harry commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de les entendre hurler pour des futilités alors que le destin du monde était en train de se joué au même moment. Il se leva dans l'intention de répondre quelque chose d'assez peu diplomatique, mais une voix provenant du Hall le prit de vitesse.

« Excusez moi, je viens voir monsieur Potter ! » le ton était sec et sévère, Harry le reconnu tout de suite.

« Qui êtes vous, et que faites vous chez moi »hurla presque Vernon en se retournant pour faire face à l'inconnu

« En tout cas il n'y à pas de Harry Potter dans cette maison, je vous prierais de sortir tout de suite ».

Mais déjà , Harry se précipitait à la rencontre du nouvel arrivant, bousculant au passage son oncle qui émit un juron des plus grossier à son encontre. Harry n'y prêta même pas attention, il allait enfin savoir ce qui se passait vraiment dans le monde sorcier en ce moment.

« Professeur… »Commença t'il en arrivant devant McGonagall.

« Plus tard Potter, nous discuterons plus tard. Pour l'instant je dois vous emmener au quartier général de l'ordre » le coupa t'elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique

Harry voulu insister, mais lorsqu'il vit son expression, il ravala ses paroles. Elle avait son air des très mauvais jours, et son regard semblait si froid, qu'en comparaison le lac de Poudlard en hivers était de la rigolade.

En la voyant dans cet état, aucun élève de l'école n'aurait, ne serais-ce qu'envisager la possibilité de lui répondre, et la plupart des adultes auraient suivi leur modèle.

« Va préparer tes affaires, je te rejoins dans quelque instant, le temps de tout arranger avec les Dursley. » Ajouta t'elle.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il monta rapidement dans sa chambre, et commença à ranger ses affaires. Livres, vêtements, ingrédients pour les potions, plumes, parchemins…tout rentrait de gré ou de force dans sa malle.

« C'était qui cette femme.» Lui demanda Astral, qui parlais pour la première fois depuis que la douleur de sa cicatrice c'était réveillée.

« C'est le professeur McGonagall, elle fais parti de l'ordre qui combat Voldemort. » lui répondit Harry qui essayait désespérément de fermer sa malle.

« Elle est effrayant. J'imagine que comme professeur elle est assez sévère non ? » questionna de nouveau le serpent .

« Euh, oui on peut dire ça comme ça effectivement » lui dit Harry en souriant. « J'espère qu'Hedwige nous retrouvera, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, je penses qu'elle te retrouverais au bout du monde » le rassura Astral

« Oui tu as probablement raison, mais je n'aime pas partir sans elle ».

« Vous êtes près Harry .» Fit McGonagall en entrant dans la pièce. « Nous devons partir maintenant »

« reparo » dit elle dans un souffle en agitant sa baguette en direction des éclat de verres qui jonchaient le sol.

Ces derniers s'élevèrent dans les aires, et se remirent en place dans le cadre de la fenêtre

« Voilà, maintenant votre oncle voudra bien vous reprendre l'été prochain. » Ajouta t'elle.

« Je suis près professeur, mais Hedwige… » Commença Harry

« Vous retrouveras ! » Compléta sa directrice de maison. « Nous allons utiliser un portoloin, vous savez vous en servir Harry ? »

« Bien sur que… »répondit il

« Parfait, à trois nous nous saisirons ensembles de cette plume. » Dit elle toujours aussi sévèrement en tirant d'une poche de sa robe une plume dorée, qui devait appartenir à Fumsec.

« Trois : 12 square Grimmaurd ».

Harry qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise un et deux avant le trois fut surpris, mais il attrapa néanmoins la plume.

Presque aussitôt, il senti une force qui le tirait au niveau du nombril, le transportant à travers l'espace conventionnel.

Il éprouva une légère douleur au moment de l'atterrissage. Il s'était écraser peu gracieusement sur le sol du hall d'entré de la « noble maison des black ». Astral qui était toujours enroulé à son bras lui dit dans un sifflement paniqué :

« Ou sommes nous, je ne reconnais plus la maison de ton oncle »

« Ce n'est rien nous sommes dans une autre maison, bien plus grande, et cette fois-ci il n'y a personne pour t'empêcher de te balader où tu le souhaite. » lui répondit Harry en fourchelangue.

« je peux me promener alors » fit le serpent d'un air enjoué. « Dans ce cas j'y vais de ce pas, je te retrouverais plus tard ».

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa le long du bras de Harry, et rampas sur le sol en direction des escaliers.

« Harry où avez vous trouver cet animal ? » interrogea son professeur qui était debout à lui.

« Euh, en fait je l'ai reçu pour mon anniversaire. »répondit il. « Vous savez à quelle espèce il appartient ? »

« Non je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il ressemble à un serpent, mais en regardant bien, il se rapproche plus des dragons » Fit McGonagall songeuse. « Savez vous pourquoi je suis venu vous chercher et je vous ai amener ici Harry ? »

Harry la regarda un instant avant de répondre, elle n'avait plus son aire autoritaire et sévère. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était anxieuse, et angoissée.

« Je croix oui »finit il par répondre. « c'est à cause de l'attaque de Voldemort. »

D'après le regard qu'elle lui lança, il comprit qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Elle paraissait en effet surprise.

« Comment diable savez vous que Voldemort à attaquer ? »

« Eh bien peut avant que vous arriviez, ma cicatrice m'a fait horriblement mal. La douleur à perdurer longtemps, puis j'ai senti qu'on tentait de pénétré mon esprit. J'ai essayer de résister, mais je n'était pas en état. Je me suis alors retrouver dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Et… et alors j'ai…j'ai vu… ». Harry termina cette déclaration dans un souffle, se remémorant l'horreur engendré par le massacre de Voldemort.

« Venez avec moi Harry. Allons dans la cuisine vous me racontez tout ça en détail. »dit McGonagall. « J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui c'est passer, et vous de vous soulager de ce que vous avez vu ».

Pour toute réponse, Harry hocha le tête, puis suivit son professeur dans la cuisine où il lui raconta tant bien que mal la scène à laquelle il avait assister.

Comme souvent, elle avait raison. Harry se senti mieux après avoir raconter son histoire. Surtout que la directrice adjointe n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter que Voldemort aurait attaquer avec ou sans la prophétie, et qu'il n'avait aucune responsabilité dans ce carnage. Elle parut un peu rassurer en apprenant le nombre d'Aurors qui s'étaient rendus sur place, et elle se détendit un peu. A la fin du récit cependant, elle resta un long moment silencieuse.

L'attitude de McGonagall détendit Harry. La voir ainsi rassurer lui donnait un peu d'espoir. Finalement tout pouvais bien se terminer.

Pendant que son professeur réfléchissait, il regarda autour de lui. Il ne l'avait pas remarquer en arrivant, trop angoissé par les dernier évènements, mais maintenant, ça lui paraissait évident : la maison était devenu tout à fait habitable. Rien à voir avec la vieille maison poussiéreuse et remplie d'objet maléfiques qu'il avait découvert l'été dernier. Elle avait semble t'il été récurée de fond en comble, et à présent elle était tout à fait accueillante.

Harry continua à détailler le quartier général de l'Ordre pendant un moment, puis McGonagall sorti de son mutisme.

« Je ne savais rien de cette attaque. » dit elle. « Dumbledore m'a fait parvenir un message, me demandant de venir vous mettre en sécurité ici, parce que Voldemort c'était manifesté.

Je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre qu'il vienne nous donner des nouvelles.»

Harry opina de la tête.

« Au fait je dois vous dire que vous avez le droit de pratiquer la magie. Dumbledore à été voir le ministre il y à deux jours et lui a demander de vous accorder ce droit. Comme il ne pouvais pas vraiment vous le refuser après les choses monstrueuses qu'il a dit sur vous l'année dernière, il a accepté. Mais attention vous ne devez pas pratiquer de magie devant des moldus, vous êtes soumis au même lois qu'un adultes. Vous devez donc avoir une conduite responsable. »

Harry en son fort intérieur fut ravi de cette nouvelle. Il allait pouvoir s'entraîner aux invocations, aux sortilège de sixième année ainsi qu'au sort qu'il allait créer, tout un programme.

« Le directeur m'a dit que vous aviez avancez le programme de sixième année, c'est un bon point, il faudrait que vous continuiez ainsi si vous voulez devenir Auror »ajouta t'elle réellement contente de l'initiative de son élève.

« En fait professeur j'ai terminer les programmes de Métamorphose, de Sortilège et de Défense contre les forces du mal. Mais je n'ai pas pu pratiquer les sort puisque je ne pouvais pas me servir de ma baguette. » précisa Harry content que son professeur de métamorphose pour qui il éprouvait un profond respect, remarque ses efforts. « Euh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire l'année dernière, mais… euh, …en fait je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir soutenu dans mon choix pour devenir Auror »ajouta il rapidement, un peu honteux de se confesser ainsi devant son professeur.

« Harry j'ai fait mon travail vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je suis certaine que vous deviendrez un grand Auror comme le fut jadis vote père. D'ailleurs vos résultats aux Buses le prouvent, ils sont vraiment excellents.

Deux Griffondor en tête de la promotion, j'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, d'habitude se sont les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles qui arrivent en première position. » dDit elle en lui adressant un de ses rares sourire.

Harry rayonnait, la comparaison avec son père et les félicitations de son professeur de métamorphose l'emplissait de fierté.

« Merci professeur. » Lui répondit il un peu gêner tout de même par tant de compliments.

C'est sur ces remerciement, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Harry se leva d'un bond, suivit de très près par McGonagall. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le hall dans un état de stress intense, espérant, mais redoutant en même temps que se soit Dumbledore, qui apporte les nouvelles de l'affrontement.

C'était bien lui, le directeur était debout et les regardait d'un air las.

« Bonjour à tout les deux » dit il, en esquissant un maigre sourire, alors qu'Astral alerté par le grincement de la porte, descendait en rampant les escaliers.

« Alors Albus que c'est il passé , vous avez réussi à les arrêter ! » demanda McGonagal d'une voix angoissée.

Dumbledore qui regardait distraitement Astral, reporta son attention sur Harry et Minerva.

« Oui nous les avons repoussé. Le combat fut long et acharné, mais nous les avons mis en déroute. Nous aurions pût faire un grand nombre de prisonniers, mais ils ont fui en utilisant des portoloins. »

« Mais professeur. » commença Harry qui finalement se demandait comment Voldemort avait pût résister contre l'Ordre du Phénix presque au complet et une grande parti des Aurors de Grande Bretagne.

« Voldemort était seul quand vous êtes arrivés, qu'a t'il pût faire contre vous tous réuni ? »

« Il faudra un jour que tu me dises exactement ce que tu a vu lorsque tu étais dans la tête de Tom » reprit le directeur. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, il a appelé grâce à sa marque tous les mangemorts qui n'étaient pas encore entrés dans la bataille. En tout plus d'une cinquantaine d'entre eux sont apparus dans le hall de St Mangouste. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, certains de ses disciples, ont amené avec eux des détraqueurs, ce qui ne nous à pas facilité la tâche tu peux me croire. Malheureusement, leur fuite aura eu un prix. En plus des quatre vingt morts chez les patients et les médico-mages de St Mangouste, onze Aurors et deux membres de l'Ordre ont péri. »

Harry senti son cœur s'arrêter. Ces pires craintes étaient en train de se réaliser. Il connaissait beaucoup de membre de l'ordre, et sur les deux mort, il était persuadé qu'au moins un lui était cher.

« Qui ça ? » demanda t'il plein d'anxiété.

McGonagall restait silencieuse, attendant la réponse du directeur. Harry n'aurait pas put dire ce que pensait son professeur de métamorphose en ce moment, elle ne laissait apparaître aucune émotions sur son visage, elle semblait de nouveau froide et autoritaire, prête à affronté les pires nouvelles.

« Eh bien Harry. » reprit Dumbledore d'une voix défaite. « Remus Lupin à été abattu dans le dos par son ancien ami Peter Petigrow, et Percy Weasley qui venait tout juste de rejoindre l'Ordre, à périt de la main de Voldemort. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Pas un bruit ne vint troublé le calme qui s'étendait à la maison tout entière.

Harry fut abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et demeura un long moment sans pouvoir parler.

Il chuta l'espace d'un instant dans un gouffre de tristesse et de désespoir. Deux personnes à qui il tenait énormément, venaient de disparaître.

Puis rapidement ce gouffre se combla par un autre sentiment, un sentiment qui le submergea entièrement. La colère, une colère noire, chaotique et passionnelle, qui réveillait en lui une soif de vengeance infinie.

« Je les tuerais» dit il tout haut. Ses deux professeurs à côté n'existaient plus, seul persistait la colère vengeresse qui l'animait. « Aucun n'en réchappera. Tous périront de ma main, TOUS » Sa voix n'était même plus glacée, elle était irréelle, et raisonnait dans toute la pièce, faisant vibrer les mur de la maison entière.

« Ma vengeance sera implacable, et n'épargnera personne. »

Alors que les derniers échos de sa voix se répercutaient dans toute la maison, l'énorme lustre de verre et de cristal attaché au plafond du hall, explosa en millier d'éclats scintillant, qui chutèrent sur eux.

Harry n'y prêtait aucune attention, toujours absorbé par son idéale de vengeance. Il ne remarqua même pas la barrière de protection magique qui s'était érigée à son insu, déviant la pluie cristalline qui lui tombait dessus.

Il sorti de sa torpeur entendant le portrait de la mère de Sirius se réveillé.

« TRAITRE , VERMINE, BATARDS , COMMENT OSEZ VOUS SOUILLER AINSI MA MAISON ! »

Très lentement, Harry dirigea son regard vers le portrait, croisant au passage celui de McGonagall qui s'écartait de lui.

« Vieille folle, se seront tes derniers mot. » Dit il d'une voix toujours aussi irréelle.

Il tendit le bras droit vers le tableau, et ouvrit la main. En un éclaire, sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche, vola jusqu'à elle.

Il lança sans un mot, le sort qu'il avait créé pour déplacer les objets. L'effet fut immédiat. Le cadre se mit à trembler violemment, entraînant avec lui le mur sur lequel il était accroché. Rapidement, le rythme des vibrations accéléra, tandis que le tableau laissait échapper des étincelles rouges et vertes. Dans un dernier mouvement de baguette dans lequel Harry mis toute la rage qu'il pouvait éprouver à cet instant, le portrait se décrocha du mur avec un craquement assourdissant prouvant ainsi que le sortilège de glue perpétuelle avait été brisé.

« Embrasio » souffla Harry en effectuant un nouveau mouvement de baguette.

Alors, le tableau qui à présent flottait mollement dans les aires, s'embrasa. Des flammes d'un bleu pur, le dévorèrent en un instant, laissant pour seul vestige de cette œuvre d'un autre temps, un monceau de cendres noires.

Essoufflé, il reprit ses esprits.

« Excusez moi » dit il affreusement gêné, «je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je… je vais aller me reposer. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse de ses deux professeurs, il monta les escaliers en courant, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Sirius. Quand il s'en approcha, la porta s'ouvrit à la volée, puis se ferma à clef juste derrière lui. Sans y prêter la moindre attention, Harry se jeta sur le grand lit à baldaquin, et pleura.

Il pleura Sirius, Rémus, Percy, ses parents, Cédric, et tous ceux qu'il avait ou pas connu et qui était mort par sa faute.

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en penser, bien ou pas bien ?

Le prochaine chapitre ? Euh, je vais essayer de le poster avant la fin des vacances. Mais bon j'ai beaucoup de travail alors c'est pas sur.

Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Visite et surprise de taille.

Avant tout, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui me font très plaisir.

On m'a demander de donné mon rythme de parution. Malheureusement, je ne le connais pas, ça dépend beaucoup de la quantité de travail que j'ai à faire le week-end, mais à priori, je devrais pouvoir réussir à poster un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Voilà bonne lecture !

Ce matin là, Harry se leva de bonne heure. Ron, Hermione accompagnés par le professeur McGonagall devait venir dans la matinée pour tenir compagnie le reste des vacances.

Cinq jours c'étaient écoulés depuis que Voldemort avait attaqué l'hôpital St Mangouste.

Après une nuit entière de réflexion, il avait décidé d'attendre l'accomplissement de sa vengeance avant de faire le deuil ses morts.

Dans cette optique, il avait continué ses entraînements, pratiquant de longues heures durant les sortilèges qu'il avait appris pendant les vacances.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait se servir de sa baguette, les choses allaient beaucoup plus vite. Après vingt sept heures de pratique, il maîtrisait tous les sortilèges de sixième année. Même le sortilège d'apparition qui pourtant lui avait posé quelques problèmes au début, lui paraissait maintenant assez simple.

Du reste, Harry avait créé deux nouveaux sortilèges. Tout deux lui avait demandé beaucoup de travail et d'énergie.

Le premier fut le plus compliqué à créé. Il s'agissait d'un sortilège de défense, directement inspiré de celui de Voldemort. Ce sort lui permettait d'ériger autour de lui une sphère de protection qui devait normalement neutraliser un très grand nombre de sort.

Pour lui faire voir le jour, Harry s'était exercé trois heures durant, avant finalement d'accomplir l'acte de création. Malheureusement il ne pouvais pas tester le sort lui même, et il ne savait pas si il était efficace ou non.

Le deuxième lui avait demander beaucoup plus de puissance, et Harry avait échouer à cinq reprises lors de sa création.

Grâce à ce sort, il pouvais faire apparaître à l'extrémité de sa baguette, un faisceau de lumière blanche très concentré, tellement concentré que son effet sur les objet matériels était proche de celui des lasers moldu. Lorsque enfin il était parvenu à créer le sort, il s'était senti vidée de son énergie pendant plus d'une heure.

Quand il eut reprit ses forces, il l'essaya. Il fit le mouvement de baguette correspondant au sort, et aussitôt un rayon de lumière d'un blanc pur jaillit hors de sa baguette, et traversa toutes les cloisons de bois qui se situaient en face de lui aussi facilement que si ça avait été du papier. Puis il c'était arrêté au mur d'enceinte en pierre, qu'il commençait à entamer lorsque Harry cessa le sort.

Il c'était vite rendu compte de son erreur, et il avait modifier le sort de façon à pouvoir contrôler la longueur du faisceau.

Le seul point négatif de son entraînement, c'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à comprendre la logique des symboles en magie incantatoire. Il restait pourtant de longue heures à les examiner sans relâche, mais rien n'y faisait : ils restaient toujours aussi incompréhensibles.

Il s'habilla rapidement, et entreprit de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner.

Comme il avait pût le constater lors de son arrivé, la maison avait été nettoyée de fond en comble depuis sa dernière visite. La demeure de Sirius était maintenant parfaitement agréable à vivre.

Enfin, il avait appris par un notaire magique, qu'il était, lui Harry James Potter l'unique héritier de son parrain, et donc de la famille Black. Cette maison lui appartenait ainsi que tout ce qu'elle abritait.

Pendant qu'il déjeunait en lisant la « gazette du sorcier » que venait de lui apporter Hedwige, Astral fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

Il avait encore grandit, et s'était élargit. Il mesurait à présent plus d'un mètre vingt.

Harry avait fini par lui raconté un soir, tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Depuis son enfance jusqu'à Poudlard, en lui racontant ses divers rencontre avec Voldemort, la mort de Cedric, celle de Sirius.

Il lui avait même parler de la prophétie, et lui avait expliqué l'attaque de St mangouste et la disparition de Rémus et Percy.

Sans qu'il en prenne conscience, sa conversation avec Astral l'avaient soulagé d'un poids. Il avait en effet trouvé dans ce serpent, le confident idéal.

Harry détourna les yeux du journal et regarda le reptile.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, la chasse à été bonne ? » Demanda t'il, sachant pertinemment comment il occupait ses nuits depuis son arrivé au 12 square grimmaurd.

« Trois souris dans la caves, deux doxytes dans le salon, et un épouvantard dans le grenier. » Répondit le serpent en baillant.

« Tu as mangé un épouvantard ? » s'exclama Harry qui ne pensait pas cela possible.

Astral opina.

« Bon si tu le permet, je vais aller dormir maintenant, bonne journée. »

« OK bonne nuit. » fit Harry en retour avant de se plonger de nouveau dans la gazette du sorcier.

Voldemort ne c'était pas manifesté depuis l'attaque de l'hôpital magique, mais les membres de l'ordre avaient beaucoup à faire pour réparer ses dégâts, et personne n'était passé au quartier général depuis qu'il y était.

Seul le directeur était venu le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et lui demandé si l'Ordre pouvait toujours utiliser cette maison pour ses réunions, ce à quoi Harry avait répondu par l'affirmative.

Quand il eut finit de déjeuner, il débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette et monta dans sa chambre pour continuer ses exercices. Il était 9h25, et ses amis ne devait arrivé que dans une demi heure.

Il passa tout ce temps à pratiquer ses sortilèges de sixième année. Les sorts élémentaires était assez basic, et il n'avait aucun problème avec eux. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas encore à les modeler selon ses envies.

Il passa rapidement en revu les sortilèges de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il devait voir cette année. Il les connaissait tous ; enfin tous ceux qui pouvaient lui être utiles.

Il enchaîna ensuite avec le sortilège d'apparition. Il fit rapidement apparaître une chaise en bois tout à fait confortable.

Pour Finir, il pratiqua les trois sorts qu'il avait créé. Le charme de protection, qu'il parvenait à faire sans problème, le sort du rayon de lumière avec lequel il découpa la chaise qu'il avait fait apparaître, et enfin le charme qui lui permettait de déplacer les objets.

Son entraînement terminé, il constata qu'il était 10H10. Le professeur McGonagall et ses amis étaient en retard. Il trouvais ça bizarre, d'autant que c'était le professeur qui devait les amener par portoloin, et il ne voyait pas du tout celle-ci être en retard.

Il descendait les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit un grand fracas provenant du hall, rapidement suivit par des exclamation exaspérer.

« Ron tu pourrais tomber ailleurs que sur ma jambe » dit la voix de Ginny en colère.

« Oups désolé sœurette.» répondit la voix de l'intéressé.

« Vous voulez bien arrêter de faire tant de bruit tout les deux » fit sèchement McGonagall. « Bonjour Harry, excusez nous pour ce léger retard, mais Mlle Weasley à fait toute une crise pour qu'on l'emmène aussi. » Dit elle en lançant un regard noir à Ginny, alors que Harry sautait les dernière marches.

« Harry ! » s'écrièrent ses trois amis qui venaient de le voir arriver.

Ils se mirent debout tant bien que mal et vinrent le saluer.

Les retrouvaille furent joyeuse, et à aucun moment ne fut mentionner les disparitions de Percy ou de Rémus. Tout le monde semblait s'être mis d'accord pour ne pas en parler.

« Tiens Harry voilà notre cadeau de la part de Ron et moi » Fit Ginny en lui tendant un paquet.

« Voilà le mien » Dit Hermione suivant son exemple. Le paquet qu'elle lui présentait était assez épais et de forme rectangulaire. Harry aurait parié la moitié de l'or de son coffre que c'était un livre.

« Harry vous les ouvrirez ce soir, nous avons beaucoup d'autre chose à faire pour le moment. » Fit son professeur de métamorphose, en accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement de baguette qui conduisit les deux cadeau sur la table de l'entrée.

« Au fait professeur vous disiez tout à l'heure que vous deviez nous apprendre quelque chose, de quoi s'agit t'il? » Demanda Hermione intriguée.

« Vous verrez bien Hermione, vous verrez bien assez tôt. » répondit son professeur calmement. « A ce sujet Harry, il faudrait que nous ayons à notre disposition une pièce assez grande pour contenir trois… non quatre lits. » Ajouta t'elle en ce tournant vers lui.

« On pourrait aller dans le salon, je pense qu'il est suffisamment grand. » répondit il assez surpris néanmoins par la question.

« Il est passée où le portrait de la vieille chouette, qui n'arrêtait pas de crier tout le temps. » Demanda Ron en regardant l'ancien emplacement du tableau de la mère de Sirius.

« Harry à passé ses nerfs dessus. » Fit McGonagall avec un sourire amusé. « Ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça d'ailleurs. »

« Bon nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre alors en route. » Ajouta -t'elle.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le grand salon de la maison. Il n'était plus beaucoup utilisé, mais était largement assez grand pour contenir une dizaine de lits grand format.

« Parfait c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut » Fit la directrice adjointe en entrant dans la pièce. « Maintenant il ne nous manque plus que les lits. »

Avec de grands mouvements de baguettes, elle fit apparaître au milieu de la pièce, trois petits lits de camps.

« Il en manque plus qu'un » dit elle. « Harry si vous voulez bien nous montrer ce que vous avez appris pendant les vacances, je serais ravi de rajouter dix points à Gryffondor pour la rentrée. »

Harry qui avait comprit ou elle voulais en venir sorti sa baguette.

« Mais tu n'as pas le droit, tu vas te faire renvoyer si tu utilise la magie, nous n'avons pas encore dix sept ans ! » Lui fit remarquer Hermione visiblement inquiète.

« En fait, si il à le droit, il se l'ai vu accorder par notre bon ministre suite à une demande du directeur. Allez y Harry j'attend de voir si vous avez réellement bien assimiler le programme.

« Euh, il doit faire quoi là » Dit Ron qui n'avait apparemment rien suivit.

« Il doit faire apparaître un lit » Lui répondit Ginny en soupirant devant le manque d'attention de son frère.

« Ah bon il peut faire ça ? » Demanda Ron s'enfonçant bien profondément.

« Si vous aviez ne serai-ce que jeté un coup d'œil au programme de sixième année, vous sauriez que les sortilèges d'apparition y figurent pendant une bonne partie de l'année. » Répondit McGonagall exaspérée. « Maintenant, Harry allez y, à moins évidemment que vous ne sachiez pas le faire auquel cas je serais très déçut.»

Harry bien décider à ne pas décevoir son professeur, qui n'avait eu de cesse de le soutenir l'année dernière contre Ombrage, dans sa décision de devenir Auror, se concentra sur l'objet à faire apparaître.

Il visualisa un grands lit à baldaquin, avec des montants en bois de chêne, sculptés aux armoiries de Gryfondor. Tout simplement. Puis, les yeux toujours fermé pour optimiser sa concentration, il prononça la formule d'apparition.

Il se senti aussitôt vidé d'une parti de son énergie magique, comme cela se produisait lorsqu'il créait un nouveau sortilège. Mais tout comme dans ce cas, sa magie reflua très rapidement, comblant la sensation de vide que le sortilège avait laissée.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors que les personnes autour de lui poussaient des exclamations d'admiration.

Devant lui se tenait un magnifique lit à baldaquin aux montant en bois de chêne, sculptés aux armoiries de Gryfondore. Il avait réussit.

« Pas mal Harry , pas mal du tout » Lui dit son professeur de métamorphose d'un air perplexe. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire beaucoup mieux. Vous faites donc gagné dix point à votre maison pour la rentré. »

« Bon passons aux choses sérieuses » reprit elle sur un ton beaucoup plus professoral. « Chacun sur un lit… on se dépêche, aller »

Harry sauta littéralement sur son lit tandis que ses amis s'asseyait sur les leur. Puis ils attendirent en silence pendant que Mcgonagall sortait un grand flacon de son sac.

« Savez vous quelle est cette potion » Dit elle en la leur montrant.

La potion en question était d'un vert kaki, et présentait de gros grumeaux orange et noir. Harry aurait volontiers passé une semaine de retenu avec rogue, plutôt que de la boire.

Devant l'absence de réponse, le professeur reprit la parole.

« C'est la même potion que celle que James et ses amis ont fabriqué en leur temps pour devenir Animagus. Il leur à fallut pas moins d'un an pour trouver un livre qui décrive sa fabrication Le livre en question étant dans ma bibliothèque personnelle à Poudlard Une autre année leur fut nécessaire pour réunir tous les ingrédients, et pour la préparer convenablement. »

Après réflexion Harry était finalement près à passer un mois en retenu avec Rogue rien que pour boire cette potion.

« On va devenir des Animagus ! » Crièrent il tous les quatre en même temps.

« C'est le souhait de Dumbledore en effet. Enfin à la base, vous ne deviez être que trois » Dit elle en lançant un regard noir à Ginny qui eut la présence d'esprit de rougir. « Mais bon un de plus ou un de moins , ça ne devrait pas faire une grande différence. »

« On devra se déclarer au ministère ? » Demanda Hermione qui comme toujours s'occupait de problème qui passaient largement au dessus de la tête des autres.

« Eh bien non Ms Granger, Dumbledore à mon grand regret ne souhaite pas que vous vous déclariez ».

« On devra donc garder tout ça secret. » En déduisit Hermione.

« Tout à fais . Personne ne devra rien savoir à ce sujet. »

« On commence quand » Demanda Harry qui s'impatientait.

« Dès que j'aurais fini mes explication monsieur Potter, il y à certaines choses que vous devez savoir. » Lui répondit sévèrement son professeur. « La première d'entre elle va vous décevoir : en effet, je dois vous dire que tout le monde ne peut pas devenir Animagus. En principe chacun possède au moins un animal totem, mais il arrive que certaines personne n'en possède pas. Dans ce dernier cas, la transformation est impossible.

La seconde concerne le déroulement de la séance. Lorsque vous aurez bu cette potion ,vous entrerez en transe. C'est dans cette transe que vous découvrirez, si tout ce passe bien, votre animal totem. Normalement, il devrait se fondre en vous, marquant ainsi la fin de votre sommeil artificiel. ». Elle attendit un instant le temps que tout le monde assimile ses paroles. « Tout est clair ? » Demanda elle pour vérifier.

Harry opina du chef, suivit par ses trois amis.

« Bon dans ce cas nous pouvons commencer. Allonger vous sur vos lit, je vais vous faire boire la potion. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit apparaître quatre verres, dans lesquels elle versa des quantités égales de potion. Puis elle les fit voler jusqu'à chacun de ses élève. « Buvez tout, puis fermez les yeux et respirez calmement » Dit elle.

Harry prit le verre qui volait dans sa direction, et bût son contenu d'une seule traite.

McGonagall s'assura que tout le monde avait fait de même, puis avec un sourire elle leur dit :

« Faites de beaux rêves. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé face contre terre sur un sol sablonneux. Lentement, il se remit sur pied, et regarda autour de lui. Il était nu, au beau milieux de ce qui ressemblait à la savane Africaine.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et l'endroit semblait totalement désert. Le ciel gris, tirait par en droit sur le noir.

A l'horizon, sur sa droite, il y avait un complexe rocheux. Comme c'était le seul point remarquable, il s'y dirigea.

Il marcha longtemps, très longtemps. Le temps devenait de plus en plus menaçant, et au loin on voyait les premiers éclairs déchirer le ciel, accompagnés plusieurs seconde plus tard par le grondement sourd du tonnerre. Il continuait d'avancer. Chaque fois que ses pieds foulaient le sol, un peu de poussière sablonneuse s'élevait dans les airs.

Il ne ressentait ni la fatigue, ni la soif. Il continuait de marché inlassablement vers son objectif.

Les rochers se firent bientôt plus gros, et il pût distinguer leurs formes distinctement.

Il approchait.

Lorsqu'il atteignit le pied du complexe, il leva la tête. Au sommet, se dressait fièrement une silhouette animal.

Il commença à escalader.

De nouveau, il s'écoula un temps interminable, avant qu'il approche de son but.

Le tonnerre était proche, très proche maintenant, et le ciel s'obscurcissait de seconde en seconde.

Enfin, il arriva au sommet.

Le ciel était à présent totalement noir, et Harry ne discernait toujours que la silhouette de l'animal, qui pourtant était à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

Soudain, un éclair particulièrement proche illumina le ciel. Alors, Il le vit.

C'était un lion, un gigantesque lion à la crinière couleur or, qui le fixait intensément avec des yeux d'un blanc irréel. Le corps entier de l'animal irradiait de puissance, et tout autour de lui, une aura semblable à un brasier se consumait violemment.

Le fauve fit alors quelques pas dans sa direction, les yeux toujours rivée sur lui.

Autour d'eux, le tonnerre redoublait d'intensité.

« Harry, voilà longtemps que je t'attendais. Est tu prêts à m'accueillir en toi ? » Tonna il d'une voix qui raisonna dans toute la savane.

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, tu abriteras désormais ma puissance. »

Puis, sans prévenir il se jeta sur lui. Harry demeura immobile, il ne craignait rien.

Le lion se fondit en lui dans un grand flash de lumière.

Puis, Harry s'écroula au sol et s'évanouit, alors que de tous côtés, la foudre tombait à un rythme infernal.

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Il était allongé dans une vaste pleine encadrée de montages.

Il se leva, Le ciel était gris, et il senti des gouttes d'eau s'écraser sur son corps nu .

En face de lui, loin, très loin, il y avait un arbre immense.

Il s'y dirigea.

Autour de lui, tout était silencieux.

L'herbe sur le sol était grasse et gorgée d'eau.

Longtemps, il marcha ainsi sur l'herbe humide, tandis que la pluie se faisait de plus en plus violente.

Au loin, il entendait le roulement du tonnerre qui approchait.

Il atteignit le pied de l'arbre. Au sommet de celui-ci, il distingua une forme animale.

Il s'agrippa aux premières branches, et commença l'escalade.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, la pluie se faisait plus forte, et le tonnerre plus violent.

Après un long moment passé à grimper ainsi de branches en branches, il arriva à la dernière d'entre elle.

Il se hissa dessus et se tînt en équilibre.

C'était désormais un véritable déluge qui s'abattait sur lui tandis que les éclairs zébraient le ciel de part en part.

A l'autre extrémité de la branche se tenait l'animal qu'il avait vu du sol.

C'était un magnifique faucon pèlerin, qui lui faisait face, et qui l'examinait de long en large avec des yeux perçants.

Les plumes de son abdomen, de ses pattes et de son cou étaient blanches, tandis que celle qui recouvraient son dos, ses ailes et sa queue, étaient bleue foncé semblable à la couleur du ciel la nuit.

« Te voilà enfin Harry » Dit il d'une voix aiguë et rapide. « Est tu prêt à m'accepter ? »

Comme devant le lion, Harry répondit par l'affirmative avec un signe de tête.

« Alors il en sera ainsi. Reçoit ma célérité. »

D'un battement d'ailes, il décolla, prit rapidement de l'altitude, puis fondit en piqué sur lui.

Sa vitesse était vertigineuse, c'est à peine si Harry parvenait à le voir se déplacer.

Dans une grande gerbe de lumière blanche, l'animal fit corps avec lui.

Alors que la tempête atteignait son paroxysme, Harry tomba au sol et perdit connaissance.

« Harry… Harry »

Des voix autour de lui l'appelaient. Il connaissait ces voix.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou autour de lui.

« Ron, va chercher le professeur, je crois qu'il s'est enfin réveillé. » Fit la voix de Hermione à côté de lui.

« Chut, arrêter de crier tous les deux, il à besoin de calme » Dit Ginny, élevant encore plus la voix qu'eux.

Il se redressa, et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières dans l'espoir de voir un peu mieux. Mais rien n'y fit, sa vision était totalement brouillée.

« Ca va Harry » Lui demanda Hermione inquiète.

« Oui, je croix que je suis entier, mais, je ne vois pratiquement rien. Où sont mes lunettes ? »

« Euh, Harry, tu es certain que tout va bien, tu devrais peut être te recoucher un moment » Dit Ginny comme si elle s'adressait à malade mental.

« Mais oui je vais bien, je voudrais juste savoir où sont mes lunettes. » Répondit il agacé par le comportement bizarre de ses deux amies.

« Elles sont sur ton nez Harry. » Dit doucement Hermione pour ne pas le vexer.

Il porta les mains à ses yeux. Elles étaient effectivement là, à leur place légitime.

Une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahie. Pourquoi voyait il tout déformé alors qu'il portait ses lunettes. Peut être était il en train de devenir aveugle.

« Ah, Harry vous vous êtes enfin réveillé. » Lança McGonagall visiblement soulagée, en arrivant dans la pièce.

« Professeur, ma vue est totalement brouillée, je ne vois presque rien » se plaignit il en l'entendant arriver.

« Et bien enlevez vos lunettes, je pense que vous devriez y voir plus clair. » répondit elle comme si c'était l'évidence même

Harry s'exécuta. Il retira d'un geste brusque ses lunettes. Le monde autour de lui redevînt parfaitement net. Il voyait très clairement sans ses lunettes, alors qu'il était myope depuis son enfance.

Sidéré, il poussa un « Waw » d'hébétude, avant de se tourné vers sa directrice de maison.

« Vous avez une explication à ça ? » lui demanda t'il, même si, il doutait qu'il y en ait une.

« L'un de vos animaux totem est un rapace, je me trompe ? »

« Euh, non c'est vrai, mais je ne vois pas très bien le rapport… » murmura t'il en réfléchissant au paroles de son professeur. « Ah si j'ai trouvé. Les rapaces ont une vue perçante, et j'en ai hérité, c'est ça. »

«Je suis heureuse de voir que votre cervelle fonctionne toujours, un peu au ralenti certes, mais elle fonctionne. C'est effectivement la bonne explication. »

Harry pouvait maintenant voir sans ses lunettes. Il trouvait que c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, même si elles ne l'avaient jamais vraiment gêner.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » Finit il par demander en s'apercevant que dehors la nuit était tombée.

A peine eu t'il finit sa phrase, que le lit sur lequel il était assit, celui qu'il avait fait apparaître, disparut sans laisser la moindre trace.

Harry chuta de quelque centimètres avant de heurter le plancher de la pièce.

« Aie, j'avais oublier que les objet créés par le sortilèges d'apparitions disparaissait aussi rapidement. » Dit Il un peu vexer de s'être ainsi ramasser devant tout le monde.

Evidemment, ses trois amis éclatèrent de rire, tandis que McGonagall, un demi sourire au lèvre lui disait.

« Il à tout de même tenu plus de vingt et une heures, c'est déjà une belle performance pour un objet de cette taille. »

« Vingt et une heures » s'exclama t'il. « J'ai dormi tout ce temps. »

« Eh oui mon vieux, pour une fois on à fais mieux que toi, on s'est réveillé avant. » Lui dit Ron pour le taquiner. Harry constata qu'il semblait de très bonne humeur.

« Bon quand vous aurez finis vos considérations stupides, nous pourrons peut être achever ce que nous avons commencé » Lança sèchement McGonagall, qui reprenait son ton autoritaire de professeur.

Harry remarqua alors qu'elle paraissait passablement fatigué, son chignon d'habitude si bien tiré, laissait échapper quelques mèches de cheveux, et son teint était plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit pendant ces vingt et une heures.

« Vous aller donc me donner chacun votre tour votre animal totem, et je vous dirais à quoi il correspond, et les précautions à prendre lorsque vous vous transformerez. » Ajouta t'elle très sérieusement.

« Mais avant ça vous aller me faire le plaisir de vous asseoir les uns à côté des autres, pour que je vous ais tous en face de moi »

Harry et ses amis s'exécutèrent rapidement. Ils s'assirent les uns à côté des autres sur le sol. Harry se trouvait entre Ginny et Ron, et Hermione était assise à la gauche de Ron.

« Bien » Reprit leur professeur apparemment satisfaite. « Hermione vous avez été la première à vous réveiller, à vous l'honneur. »

« Mon animal totem est la chouette blanche d'Amérique du nord. » annonça celle-ci visiblement ravie. « Je pense qu'elle symbolise la sagesse et le savoir » Ajouta t'elle tout sourire dehors.

« C'est exact Mlle Granger, la chouette blanche comme la plupart de rapaces nocturnes symbolisent la sagesse et la connaissance. » Commenta le professeur McGonagall, qui semblait elle aussi enchanté de l'animal totem de sa meilleure élève. « La transformation ne devrait pas poser de problème. L'animal est en effet plus petit que vous, et ne présente pas vraiment de difficulté comportementale. »

« C'est bien une chouette, tu pourras voler. » Dit Ron qui était au moins aussi excité qu'Hermione à cette idée.

« Tu es très perspicace grand frère » se moqua Ginny en lui faisant un grand sourire alors qu'Hermione se retenait avec peine de sortir une remarque du même genre.

Pour toute réponse, Ron balança un coussin à sa sœur, qu'Harry évita de justesse tant le tir était précis.

« Oups désolé Harry, c'est pas toi que je visais, c'est l'autre folle derrière. »

« C'est moi que tu traite de folle. » Rugit l'intéressé en se levant.

« Ginny asseyez vous tout de suite, Ne me faites pas regretter de vous avoir emmener avec nous.

Je vous le dit tout de suite, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter un autre écart de ce type. Je considère ce que nous faisons comme un cour à part entière, aussi j'exigerais un minimum d'attention. » Lança sèchement leur professeur de métamorphose, qui ne semblait pas du tout disposé à négocier.

Ginny se laissa immédiatement tombé au sol en lançant à Ron un regard meurtrier.

« Bien. C'est à votre tour maintenant Mll Weasley, en quel animal allez vous vous transformer ? »

« Je vais me transformer en tigresse. » dit elle rayonnante.

« Non sans blague, alors ça si me m'y attendais… » Fit Ron en faignant la surprise. « Ah, oui… pardon professeur. » Ajouta t'il précipitamment devant le regard noir que lui lançait McGonagall.

« C'est un belle animal » Dit Hermione sans tenir compte de sa remarque. « Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente. »

« Il convient parfaitement à votre caractère, puisqu'il représente l'agressivité. » Commenta leur professeur. « C'est un animal puissant, et je pense qu'au début vous aurez des problème pour vous transformer, mais si vous vous exercez sérieusement, vous devriez y arriver rapidement. »

Ginny hocha de la tête pour montrer qu 'elle avait bien compris.

McGonagall se tourna vers Ron.

« A vous Mr Weasley, nous vous écoutons. »

Harry était impatient de voir en quoi son meilleur amis allait se transformé.

« Je me transformerais en Glouton » Dit il. Lui aussi paraissait joyeux en évoquant son animal totem.

Un léger silence plana un instant. Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet animal, et en croisant les regard de Ginny et d'Hermione, qui semblaient aussi perplexes que lui, il comprit qu'elle n'en savaient pas plus que lui.

« Euh, excusez moi professeur, mais de quel animal il s'agit ? » Finit il par demandé tandis que Ron souriait.

McGoanagall leva les yeux au ciel, comme si il était scandaleux de na pas savoir ce qu'était un glouton.

« C'est un animal qui vit en Amérique du Nord. Il ressemble à un ours, mais en plus petit et en plus fin. C'est le mammifère le plus agressif qui existe. Il à toujours faim, et n'hésite pas à s'attaquer, pour assouvir son appétit à des bêtes beaucoup plus grosses que lui comme l'élan, le bison, et même parfois les grizzlis. Il possède comme ces derniers de long griffes, ainsi que de puissantes mâchoires, qui lui permettent de dévorer à peu près n'importe quoi. Le glouton symbolise comme les canidés, la fidélité, et comme les félin, l'agressivité.

Ca répond à votre question. »

« Je croix, oui » répondit il, alors qu'Hermione jetait à Ron un regard qu'il trouva un peu bizarre, à mi chemin entre l'admiration béate, la surprise, et son regard calculateur habituel.

« Je pense, » Reprit leur professeur «que vous ne rencontrez pas non plus de problème dans votre transformation. »

« Ca lui va plutôt bien comme animal » Fit Ginny d'une voix songeuse. « Lui aussi il passe son temps à manger. »

Cette remarque décrocha un sourire à Hermione, mais apparemment, Ron lui s'en moquait.

« Bien » Fit McGonagal, enchaînant rapidement pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère encore une fois.

« Alors Harry à votre tour, quel sont vos Animaux totem ? »

Harry qui s'apprêtait à répondre referma sa bouge subitement, et fronça les sourcils.

« Comment savez vous professeur que j'en ai plusieurs. »

« Mr Potter, sachez je ne suis pas le professeur de métamorphose de l'une des plus prestigieuse écoles de magie, depuis quarante ans pour rien. »

« Alors c'est vrai, tu as plusieurs transformations. » Demanda Ginny interloquée.

« Oui, deux. Le Lion et le faucon pèlerin. » Annonça t'il pour répondre au regard interrogateur que lui lançaient ses amis.

« Waou ! » Firent en même temps Ron et Hermione, qui semblaient impressionnés.

« C'est effectivement une combinaison assez rare. » Fit McGonagall, en le fixant avec un regard perçant.

« Le faucon pèlerin représente la vitesse, c'est l'animal le plus rapide du monde.

Cela pourrait expliqué vos talent d'attrapeur. » Ajouta t'elle pensive. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que la transformation devrait être assez simple. Par contre, pour ce qui est du lion, vous aurez sans aucun doute beaucoup plus de mal, cet animal représente la puissance brute, et sa transformation requière une grande force magique ainsi qu'une très bonne concentration. »

Elle laissa le temps à son élève d'assimiler ses paroles, puis elle reprit avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Bien, je pense que nous en avons fini. Je suis assez contente de vous. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous rencontriez tous vos animaux totem au court de la première transe, mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. »

Sur ce, elle se leva lentement, et fit disparaître les trois lit qu'elle apparaître vingt et une heure plus tôt.

« Je vais maintenant me retirer si vous le permettez.

Les membres de l'ordre sont tous très occupé en ce moment, surtout depuis la dernière attaque contre St Mangouste, aussi, je pense que peu d'entre eux auront le temps de passer ici. Je compte donc sur vous pour ne pas faire de chose stupide, en espérant que vous soyez assez responsable à présent pour savoir ce que vous pouvez et ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire. »

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de partir, Harry se rendit compte, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savait comme se transformer.

« Professeur, vous ne nous avez pas dit quand on pourra se transformer, et comment on devra le faire. »

McGonagall se retourna et poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, cette agacement ne lui était pas destiné.

« Oui bien sur, excusez moi. Je suis impardonnable, j'ai oublié de vous dire certaines choses importantes. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil du salon, et leur expliqua.

« Vous pourriez vous transformer dés maintenant, mais, je vous conseil de vous reposer avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. La transe vous à affaiblit, et vous n'arriverez probablement à rien avant d'avoir dormit un bon moment. »

Maintenant qu'elle en parlait, Harry senti qu'il était fatigué. L'excitation qu'il avait éprouvé en se réveillant avait disparue, et à présent, il ressentait les effets de la transe.

« Pour prendre vos formes animal, vous devrez vous concentré, et vous visualisez en train de vous transformer.

Ca vous paraîtra peu être difficile au début, mais plus le temps passera, et plus ça deviendra naturelle.

Je dois aussi vous prévenir que dans les jour et semaines qui viennent, vous subirez quelques changement qui vous rapprocheront de vos animaux. Vous aurez besoin de moins de sommeil, vos sens seront plus aiguisés, et votre physique se modifiera légèrement. »

Devant l'air défait de Ginny, elle ajouta

« J'ai dit légèrement, c'est surtout votre ligne qui changera, les filles seront plus fines et les garçons plus musclés. »

Ginny parut soulagé.

« Bon cette fois je croix que tout est dit. Sur ce bonsoir, et restez faites attention à vous. »

Puis dans un claquement, elle disparut en transplanant.

Pendant un instant, la maison fut silencieuse, pût Ron en se levant dit d'un ton enjoué.

« Bon si on essayait de se transformer !»

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi dit Ginny, mais d'abords, Harry va aller ouvrir ses cadeaux. » Fit elle en se levant elle aussi.

« Je suis d'accord, Harry va aller ouvrir ses cadeaux, mais après je pense qu'on devrait tous aller se coucher, comme le professeur McGonagall nous l'a conseillé. Je pense pas qu'on arrive à faire grand chose dans l'état dans lequel on est. »

A la grande surprise de Harry, Ron hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord. Ginny elle ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis, et elle pris un air boudeuse.

« Moi je me sens tout à fais capable de me transformer, je n'ai pas du tout envie de dormir. »

« Très bien tu fais ce que tu veux, mais pour l'instant, Harry va aller ouvrir ses cadeau. » Accorda Hermione en soupirant. « Tu viens Harry ? »

D'un bon il se leva, impatient maintenant de savoir ce que lui avaient offert ses amis pour son anniversaire.

« J'arrive ».

Puis, tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le hall.

Voilà fin du troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plût.

Le prochain ne paraîtra pas avant une ou deux semaine e pense, les vacances sont bientôt terminées et je vait devoir recommencer à beaucoup travailler.

Pensez à laisser de reviews, ça me motive, et en général c'est ce qui me décide à reprendre ou non l'écriture après une dure journée de labeur…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle venue.

Avant tout merci à tous pour vos reviews, et particulièrement à Chris qui à eu la bonne idée de me corriger.

Bonne lecture.

Ils arrivèrent en grands bruits dans le hall d'entrée de la maison.

Ginny se précipita vers la petite table sur laquelle reposaient les cadeaux d'anniversaires d'Harry.

Elle prit celui que Ron et elle lui avait offert, et lui lança.

« Tiens de la part des Weasley. » Fit elle enthousiaste. « Enfin de Ron et moi pour être plus précise. Vas y ouvre le. »

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il déchira rapidement l'emballage, pour en dégager une petite boite carrée.

Il la leva devant ses yeux pour mieux l'observer. Elle avait été finement taillé dans du bois de chêne, et sur la face supérieure on pouvait voir une gravure représentant un stade de quiddich.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attend, ouvre là . » Ajouta Ginny, alors que Ron souriait bêtement, et qu'Hermione, fixait la boite, apparemment impatiente de découvrir son contenu.

Sans plus attendre, il l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, reposait sur une étoffe de velours noir, un magnifique vif d'or flambant neuf.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, la seul chose qui lui vint à la bouche fut un vague « Waou ».

« Ca te plait ? » Demanda Ron pour la forme.

« Tu rigoles, c'est génial. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. »

« Réfléchissons… » Fit Ginny en faignant la concentration. « Tu pourrais par exemple nous faire gagner tous les matchs de quiddich pendant les deux ans à venir. »

« Pas de problème, je croix que même sans je l'aurais fait de toute manière. » Répondit il en souriant. « Comment vous l'êtes vous procurer au fait, les boutiques qui vendent ce genre d'article son rare non ? »

« On à été dans une boutique spécialisée, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire, le reste est top secret. Tu comprends c'est une relation des jumeaux, et… enfin voilà quoi tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Annonça Ron tandis qu'Harry opinait. « Il faudra que l'on t'explique les sorts à utiliser pour qu'il reste proche de toi, tu devras si je me rappelle bien donner un peu de ton sang . » Ajouta t'il en faisant une grimace.

« Ca ne devrais pas poser de problèmes je pense » Fit Harry en prenant maintenant le cadeau que lui tendait Hermione.

« C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a procuré, je pense que ça pourra t'être utile » Dit cette dernière, une lueur joyeuse dans les yeux.

Il déchira d'un geste le papier kraft qui couvrait le cadeau. C'était un livre assez épais qui s'intitulait, « les sortilèges d'attaques et de défense pour sorciers initiés ».

« Génial Hermione, ça nous servira, à tous pour les cours de l'AD. » Fit il plein d'entrain.

« Ben pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça, on va continuer l'AD non ? Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus l'autre folle d'Ombrage, on pourra le faire au grand jour. »

« Oui tu as raison Harry, je pense que cette année, nous en aurons encore plus besoin que l'année dernière, étant donné que…enfin que tout le monde sait qu'il est de retour. » Annonça Hermione.

« A mon avis, un grand nombre de personne voudra rejoindre le groupe après ce qui c'est passé en juin. » Dit Ginny en lançant une regard exaspéré à Ron qui baillait, sans écouter le moins du monde ce qu'elle disait.

« Ron à raison » Fit Hermione, nous devrions peu être aller nous coucher maintenant, si on veux se lever demain.

« Mais j'ai jamais dit ça » S'insurgea Ron sortant de sa torpeur, alors que le deux filles autour de lui arboraient des sourires moqueurs. « Bon d'accord, allons nous coucher, si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez. »

« Je suppose que vous savez où se trouvent vos chambres respectives. » Lança Harry qui s'apercevait maintenant qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Ses trois amis firent signe que oui.

« Eh bien alors allons-y. »

Après les avoir aidé à monter leurs affaires, Harry se rendit dans sa chambre.

Sans même prendre le temps de se changer, il s'affala sur son lit, manquant par la même occasion d'écraser Astral qui y dormait.

Ce dernier, ne se donna même pas la peine de protester, il se déplaça légèrement, de façon à ne pas être déranger, et se rendormit.

Harry regarda sa montre, il était huit heure du matin.

Il laissa sa tête s'écraser sur son oreiller, et s'endormit à son tour, avec un sentiment de bien être qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.

Son sommeil fût parsemé de rêves étranges. Dans l'un il parcourait la Terre sur le dos d'un immenses faucon bleu nuit, tandis que dans un autre, il libérait un lion gigantesque d'un zoo, en faisant disparaître les grilles de sa cage. Enfin dans un dernier, il se vit entouré de tous côtés par des symboles étranges qu'il ne comprenait pas, et qui se juxtaposaient à des lettres et à des chiffres qu'il connaissait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry était en pleine forme, complètement reposé. Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il vit que le ciel gris menaçait de déversé des trombes d'eau sur la ville. il regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 14h20.

Il resta un moment allongé dans son lit à regarder le plafond.

Astral dormait toujours, enroulé sur lui même au fond de son lit. La maison était totalement silencieuse, et seul les bruits de circulation du dehors venait perturber ce calme serein.

Au bout d'un long moment, il se mit sur pied. Il avait faim, mais il décida d'attendre que ses amis se réveillent pour déjeuner avec eux.

Rapidement, il fit sa toilette et changea de vêtements. Puis, il prit son livre sur la magie incantatoire, et descendit dans le salon.

Là, à son grand étonnement, il trouva Hermione assise sur le grand canapé de cuir en face du foyer. Elle était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre qu'il reconnu comme étant le livre de métamorphose pour les sixièmes années.

Sans faire de bruits, il s'approcha, et se laissa tomber dans le canapé qui se trouvait en angle droit par rapport celui d'Hermione.

Son amie ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, elle semblait complètement absorbée par son livre.

Il s'installa confortablement et s'immerge lui aussi dans son livre.

Il relu les passages qui parlaient de la durée de l'incantation.

Une incantation prend fin :

Si l'invocateur annule son sortilège.

Si il meure ou n'a plus la force de maintenir l'invocation.

Si la créature invoqué est trop puissante et trouve un moyen de retourné dans son plan d'existence.

Si un autre sorcier brise l'invocation.

Pour ce dernier cas, il existe une mesure qui rend impossible tout tentative d'annulation extérieure.

Il faut pour cela ajouter à la figure incantatoire, une autre forme géométrique ainsi qu'un deuxième symbole.

Harry regarda attentivement les gravures qui représentaient la figure incantatoire et le symbole en question, et les grava dans sa mémoire. Ensuite, il se plongea dans l'étude des symboles, de leur signification, de leur logique.

Il contempla longtemps les représentations, toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres, sans parvenir à discerner ce qu'il recherchait.

Harry aurait put continuer un long moment encore cette étude, mais la voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité.

« Harry ! Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver ! »

En entendant ses paroles, il décrocha tant bien que mal ses yeux du livre qu'il lisait.

Hermione était toujours à la même place sur le divan, mais le livre de métamorphose était à présent refermé sur ses genoux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon avant de lui répondre.

« Euh ça fait environ trois quart d'heure, mais quand je suis arrivé, mais tu était tellement captivé par ta lecture que tu ne m'a pas entendu. Sinon toi tu est là depuis combien de temps ».

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de regarder l'horloge.

« Ca fait une heure et demi. je n'arrivait plus à dormir, alors pour ne pas réveiller Ginny, je suis venu lire ici. »

« Tu as commencé à réviser en prévision de l'année prochaine. » Dit en désignant le livre de métamorphose d'un signe de tête.

« Oui, en fait je n'arrivait pas à réviser chez moi, après tout ce qui c'est passé en juin : les examens, l'attaque du ministère… Je crois que j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu avant de m'y mettre. » Fit elle d'un aire sombre.

« Tu as essayer de te transformer. » Ajouta t'elle précipitamment en voyant que la mention de l'attaque du ministère l'avait considérablement affecté.

« Euh, non pas vraiment, et toi ? » demanda t'il soulagé de changer de sujet.

« Oui, avant de me coucher comme Ginny, mais on s'est toutes les deux endormies avant d'avoir eu le temps d'y parvenir. Je pense qu'on devrait essayer aujourd'hui tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si probablement. J'imagine que plus vite on saura se transformer, mieux ça sera. » Dit il. « On pourrait essayer tous ensemble après avoir déjeuner. Si bien sur les deux Weasley se réveillent un jour. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione, hocha la tête, et fixa le foyer, perdue dans ses pensées.

Pendant un moment le silence régna. Harry savait qu'en ce moment, Hermione pensait probablement à la même chose que lui : à Voldemort, et notamment à son attaque de l'hôpital St mangouste.

« Hermione je peux te poser une question »

« Bien sur » Répondit elle portant son regard sur lui.

« Tu as passé plusieurs jours au Terrier… C'était comment là bas » Demanda t'il lentement, en pesant chacun de ses mots.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. De nouveau, elle dirigea son regard vers le foyer, où brûlait un feu réparateur.

« C'était affreux » Fit elle dans un murmure. « Madame Weasley est complètement abattue par la mort de Percy, elle n'est pas sortie de son lit pendant trois jours, Mr Weasley n'est pas tellement mieux. Ils se reprochent tous deux d'avoir été trop sévère avec lui. Les jumeaux gardent le sourire, mais on voit bien que la mort de leur frère aîné les à profondément troublé. Bill et Charlie s'efforcent de rassurer leurs parents. Quant à Ron et Ginny, ils ont été particulièrement touché par la perte de leur frère aîné, mais, comme leurs frères, ils prennent sur eux pour ne pas trop le montré. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont avec toi. Tu comprends, ils ne veulent pas que tu les vois s'apitoyer sur leur sort alors que tu es celui qui à le plus souffert, et que tu… enfin que tu ne le montres pas. »

Harry senti son cœur se serrer en entendant les paroles d'Hermione. Il considérait la famille Weasley comme sa propre famille, et les savoir en train de souffrir ainsi lui était insupportable. D'autant qu'il était le principal responsable de cette souffrance. Percy avait été tué alors que Voldemort menait une attaque destiné à le punir lui.

Si il avait remis la prophétie aux Mangemorts en Juin, ni Sirius, ni Rémus ni Percy n'auraient perdu la vie.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry. Arrête de te culpabilisé tu n'y est pour rien… » Lui dit Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Harry, tu… »

Mais Harry ne l'entendait plus. Il avait rabattit ses jambes contre lui, de façon à adopté la position fœtal.

Il avait froid, son corps était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables, et il fixait d'un regard vide le mur en face de lui.

Il en avait assez, assez de porter sur ses épaules le poids de milliers de vie innocentes, assez de voir souffrir toutes le personnes qui l'entourait, toutes le personnes qu'il aimait.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Toute la souffrance qu'il avait réussi à ensevelir au plus profond de lui grâce à l'occlumencie, refaisait surface. L'endiguer lui devenait impossible.

Il sentit à peine les larmes qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir couler le long de ses joues, pas plus d'ailleurs qu'il ne sentit Hermione qui venait de s'asseoir contre lui.

En revanche, il perçut la chaleur de sa main dans ses cheveux, et entendit de manière diffuse, les paroles réconfortantes qu'elle lui murmurait à l'oreille, telle une grande sœur attentionnée. La chaleur qui émanait du corps de la jeune fille le réconfortait, et l'apaisait. Peu à peu, son esprit reprit le dessus.

Non il ne pouvais pas se laisser aller, il devait continué à lutter jusqu'à la fin, pour tous. C'était son destin et il devait l'affronter. Il devait venger ses parents, Sirius, Rémus, et tous les autres, il devait tuer Voldemort, et plus que tout, il fallait qu'il vive pour eux.

Il resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, bercé par son amie. Puis doucement il se redressa, et fixa Hermione dans les yeux.

« Merci » Dit il. « Merci d'être là. »

« Harry nous serons toujours là pour toi, toujours. » Fit elle d'une voix sincère en se dégagent lentement de lui.

Au fond de lui, il le savait, mais entendre sa meilleure amie le dire, lui remontait son moral.

« Tu…Enfin, ne te sens pas obliger de raconter ce qui vient de se passer aux deux autres. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit elle avec grand sourire. « Ils n'en sauront rien. A ce propos, si nous allions, les réveiller. »

Harry opina et se leva.

« Euh, Harry…Si tu ne veux pas que Ginny et Ron comprennent ce qui c'est passé, tu devrais peut-être essuyer tes larmes. »

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et essuya ses joues humides avec les manches de sa chemise.

« Voilà comme ça c'est déjà mieux. » Commenta Hermione toujours souriante.

« Bon allons lever ces deux loirs. » Fit il en sortant de la pièce, suivit de près par son amie.

Une demie heure et plusieurs coup d'oreillers plus tard, ils avaient réussi à réveiller les loirs en question, et déjeunait dans la vaste cuisine de la maison.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui » Demanda Ron la bouche à moitié pleine.

« On révise. » Répondit froidement Hermione.

Devant le regard meurtrier que lui lancèrent Ron et Ginny, elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Nos transformation animales. »

« C'est une bonne idée ça, moi j'ai essayer avant de me coucher, mais ça n'a pas été très concluant. » Fit Ginny visiblement soulagée sur la santé mental d'Hermione.

« Et on commence quand. » Dit Ron en se servant de purée pour la troisième fois.

« Quand tu auras terminer de t'empiffré. » Répondit Harry en se demandant où son ami parvenait à loger tout ce qu'il ingurgitait.

Le reste du repas fut assez rapide, tout le monde avait hâte de commencer les « révisions ». Même Ron semblait avoir perdu l'appétit, et il ne reprit qu'une seule fois de la salade de fruit. Enfin il en aurait peut-être reprit une deuxièmes fois si sa sœur n'avait pas renversé par inadvertance toute la salade de fruit sur les sol.

« Oups, bavure.» Avait elle dit en lançant un regard faussement désoler à Ron.

« Bon ben je crois que le repas est terminer, nous pouvons aller travailler. »

En arrivant dans le salon, Ron et sa sœur étaient encore en train de se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non elle l'avait fait exprès. Harry qui connaissait très bien la réponse ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Bon quand vous aurez terminé tous les deux on pourra peut-être commencer. » Fit Hermione dans une si bonne imitation du professeur McGonagall que les deux Weaslsey se turent aussitôt.

« Bien je propose qu'au départ nous essayions chacun notre tour. Si on le fait tous en même tant, nous n'arriveront pas à nous concentrer. » Annonça Harry tandis que ses trois amis manifestaient leur accord.

« Qui veut commencer ? »

« Toi. Quelle question. » Répondit calmement Ginny.

En voyant les regards moqueurs des ses amis, Harry se demanda si il n'était pas la malheureuse victime d'un coup monté.

Bien qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se ridiculiser le premier, il se résigna en constatant que tout le monde était d'accord avec Ginny.

« Bon, d'accord, je vais commencer. » lança t'il en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sol

« Heu, Hermione tu peux me rappeler ce que le professeur McGonagall à dit à propos de la transformation. »

Avec un soupir désespéré, la jeune fille s'exécuta

« Elle nous à expliquer qu'il fallait visualiser la transformation dans notre esprit pour prendre nos formes animales. Je pensais qu'au moins tu te souviendrais de ça. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Il avait décidé de commencer par le plus facile, le faucon pèlerin.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'imagina en train de se transformer, passant de la forme humaine à la forme animal étape par étape. Enfin, lorsque cette opération mentale fut achevée, il ouvrit les yeux en espérant, sans trop y croire, qu'il avait réussit.

Autour de lui, Table, chaises, canapé, et fauteuils lui paraissait anormalement grand.

Hermione était à genoux en face de lui et le regardait d'un air extasié. Ron et Ginny se tenaient à ses côtés, et souriaient d'un aire enthousiaste en le détaillant.

Lentement, il engloba la pièce du regard. A l'autre bout du salon, accrocher au mur au dessus d'un buffet, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Un grand miroir recouvert de poussière, avec une monture ornée de serpent.

Il allait enfin en avoir le cœur net.

En quelques mouvement de bras rapide et naturels, il fit un bond qui le propulsa directement sur le buffet, devant le miroir. Derrière lui, il entendait ses amis lui crier des paroles qu'il n'écoutait pas. Une seule chose l'importait en cet instant, regarder son reflet dans le miroir.

Prenant son courage deux mains, il fit face à son image.

Devant lui se tenait un magnifique faucon d'une quarantaine de centimètre de hauteur, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa transe. Son dos et le dessus de ses ailes étaient recouvert de plumes bleues nuit, alors que celles de son abdomen et de l'intérieur de ses ailes étaient blanches. Ses pattes relativement courtes, se terminaient par trois griffes acérées, qui s'enfonçaient légèrement dans le bois du meuble sur lequel il reposait.

Pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien en face de lui son reflet, il plia une de ses jambes. Aussitôt, il vit le faucon en face de lui faire la même chose.

Même si il s'y attendais, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut de surprise. Ce voir si différent, lui procurait une sensation étrange, et un peu effrayante.

Mais une chose était sure, il avait réussit. Il était maintenant un Animagus.

Il déploya ses longues ailes, et sauta au sol. Puis il ferma les yeux de nouveau et entreprit de reprendre sa forme originelle en procédant de la même manière que précédemment.

Un certain temps s'était écoulé lorsque il acheva la dernière étape mentale et ouvrit les yeux.

Il leva ses mains devant son visage et les regarda. Tout paraissait normal, il n'y avait pas de plume, et autour de lui les objets avaient repris leur tailles habituelles.

« Je crois que j'ais réussit » Lança t'il en souriant à ses amis, une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

« J'ai mis combien de temps ? »

Hermione regarda l'horloge tandis Ron et Ginny étaient allongés sur le canapé, les yeux fermés.

« Environ trente minute pour prendre ta forme animal, et quarante pour reprendre ta forme humaine » Répondit elle.

« Ils dorment ? » Demanda t'il en désignant d'un signe de tête les deux Weasley.

« Euh, non. En fait, il étaient trop impatients d'essayer de se transformer pour t'attendre . » Dit elle amusée.

« Je vois… Tu n'as qu'a t'y mettre toi aussi, je vous surveillerais. » Proposa Harry.

«T'es sur ça ne te gêne pas d'attendre tout seul un moment ? » Dit elle, visiblement aussi impatiente que les deux autres de prendre sa forme animale.

« Non, c'est bon y'a pas de problème tu peux y aller. » Lui répondit il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

« Merci Harry , et à tout à l'heure ! » Dit elle toute souriante, avant de s'assoire en tailleur sur le tapis et de fermer les yeux.

Il n'avait plus qu'a faire passer le temps. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et fit venir le livre ,que Hermione lui avait offert, jusqu'à lui puis commença la lecture.

Il jeta avant tout un coup d'œil au sommaire.

Une grande partie du livre traitait des sortilèges élémentaires et de leur modélisations en combat, aussi bien pour se protéger que pour attaquer. Ensuite le livre présentait dans une étude détaillée, une grande panoplie de sorts offensifs et défensifs, qui pouvaient s'avérer fort utiles en combat.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il se plongea dans sa lecture, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Le livre était véritablement passionnant, et décrivait les différents sortilèges avec beaucoup de précision. Rien à voir avec ses livre de cours qui se contentaient de présenter le minimum nécessaire à la réussite du sort.

Alors qu'il lisait un paragraphe sur un sort majeur d'emprisonnement, il ressenti une vive douleur à sa cicatrice.

Le livre tomba au sol dans un bruit mate, tandis que Harry plaquait ses mains contre son front. La souffrance qu'il éprouvait n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait vécut quelques jours plus tôt au quatre Privet Drive, mais elle était néanmoins plus intense que la normale.

Puis brusquement, elle cessa, laissant Harry le souffle court avec une certitude :

Voldemort débordait d'une joie sauvage, il était à présent sûr de sa victoire.

Quelque chose de gigantesque venait de se produire, et ce n'était pas bon pour eux. Pas bon du tout.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, il vit Ron se transformer devant lui.

A la place de son ami se tenait maintenant un énorme glouton. Il avait presque la taille d'un jeune ours.

Sa mâchoire musclée, montée de grandes dents blanches, semblait apte à briser tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Les longues griffes recourbées qui terminaient ses pattes avant ,lacéraient le cuir du canapé sur lequel il se trouvait.

Si Harry n'avait pas sût que c'était en réalité son meilleur ami, il aurait été passablement effrayer par l'animal. Et même en sachant ça, il ne fût pas totalement rassuré en voyant ce dernier se diriger vers lui à pas lents.

D'un mouvement de la gueule, Ron désigna le grand miroir du salon. Harry comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir. Tout comme lui, il désirait constater de sa réussite en regardant son reflet. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre sans pulvériser le meuble qui se trouvait en dessous.

Harry pris sa baguette. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire apparaître un autre miroir.

« Apparitum. » Lança t'il en en accompagnant ses paroles du geste adéquat, et en se concentrant sur l'objet qu'il désirait faire apparaître.

Dans un léger bruit de choc, un grand miroir en tout point semblable à l'autre, apparut entre lui et son ami.

D'un autre mouvement de baguette Harry empêcha la chute de l'objet, qui ne tenait pas en équilibre, et le disposa contre un mur de la pièce.

Quelque instant plus tard, Ron était allongé sur le sol, et semblait se concentré pour reprendre sa véritable apparence.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait essayer de se concentré de nouveau sur son livre. Mais il en avait été incapable. La froide satisfaction de Voldemort le rendait nerveux.

Il devait prévenir le l'Ordre le plus vite possible.

Une nouvelle fois il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une modification notoire de son environnement.

A l'endroit ou reposait Hermione quelque instant plus tôt, se tenait à présent une magnifique chouette des neiges.

Elle fit quelque mouvement avec ses ailes, puis pris son envol en direction du miroir.

Sa hauteur et son envergure était impressionnantes. Ses pattes se terminaient par une série de serres aiguisées comme des rasoirs, recouvertes d'un duvet de plumes couleur neige. Mais le plus fascinant, c'était sans nul doute la couleur de son plumage. Il était d'un blanc immaculé, et réfléchissait la lumière à en faire mal aux yeux.

« A côté d'elle Hedwige paraîtrait, grise et sale. » Pensa Harry en plissant ses paupière.

Après avoir prit conscience de sa nouvelle apparence, Hermione se posa sur le canapé libéré par Ron, et entrepris de réintégrer son corps humain.

De nouveau Harry était seul avec son problème : comment prévenir l'Ordre rapidement.

Il poussa un soupir. Il devait utiliser la poudre de cheminette, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions.

Mais avant, il devait attendre que ses amis aient terminé leur « révisions » .

Trois quart d'heures plus tard, Harry était en train de faire une partie d'échec version sorciers avec Ron.

Juste avant de commencer la partie, ce dernier lui avait montré comment il devait s'y prendre pour que son vif d'or reste proche de lui et ne se balade pas dans toute la maison.

Harry faisait donc des échecs tout en attrapant la petite balle dorée dés qu'elle passait à côté de lui. Si bien qu'il n'était pas du tout concentré sur la partie, et Ron en profitait pour l'écraser lâchement.

Ca faisait maintenant une heure vingt que Ginny essayait de se transformer, mais elle n'y était toujours pas parvenue. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup plus de mal qu'eux à prendre sa forme animale. Toujours parfaitement immobile sur un des canapés du salon, les yeux fermés et le visage crispé par l'effort, elle n'abandonnait pas.

Hermione avait reprit forme humaine juste après Ron.

Tout de suite elle avait remarqué l'inquiétude de Harry et lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

Il leur avait alors fait part de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit à sa cicatrice, de son origine ainsi que de son intention de prévenir l'ordre.

Ses amis semblaient tout à fais d'accord sur ce point, et ensembles, en utilisant la poudre de cheminette, il avaient réussit à contacter Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à leur accorder, et semblait lui aussi très préoccupé par certaines affaires.

Il les avait écouté le plus patiemment possible avant de leur dire qu'ils reparleraient de tout cela le soir même, puisque l'Ordre devait se réunir en séance exceptionnelle.

Ils étaient donc là dans le salon en train de tuer le temps comme ils pouvaient. Hermione révisait en prévision des ASPICS, tandis que lui et Ron terminaient leur partie d'échec.

Le roi de Harry venait de se faire éjecter du plateau de jeu par la reine de Ron lorsque Hermione poussa un cri de surprise.

« Il…Il y a un serpent… à mes pieds ! » Dit elle d'une voix hachée par la peur. Elle ne bougeait plus du tout, ne voulant probablement pas attirer l'attention du reptile.

Ron se leva d'un bond visiblement inquiet pour son amie.

« Il…Il monte sur moi. » Ajouta elle dans un souffle, en restant toujours totalement immobile.

« Enlevez le s'il vous plait…vite ! »

Ron se rapprocha doucement du fauteuil sur lequel était assise Hermione, et fit une grimace en apercevant l'animal s'enrouler lentement autour de la jambe droite de la jeune fille.

Harry mis une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. De là où elle était, Hermione ne pouvait pas les voir. Son fauteuil faisait face au foyer alors que les deux garçons étaient en arrière, près de la grande table sur laquelle reposait le plateau d'échec.

Harry fit signe à Ron de ne pas intervenir. Ce dernier le regarda bizarrement mais fini par acquiescer.

« Ne bouge pas Hermione, on va te l'enlever. » Annonça calmement Harry en se rapprochant.

Le serpent en question n'était autre qu'Astral.

Il remonta le long de la jambe d'Hermione, Puis lentement, il dressa sa tête à la hauteur de celle de la jeune fille. Sa langue entrait et sortait de sa gueule frénétiquement, puis après quelque secondes, il dirigea son regard vers Harry.

« Qui sont ils ? Ce sont les amis dont tu m'as parlé ?» Siffla t'il

« Oui c'est eux. Celle sur qui tu te trouve, c'est Hermione, le rouquin derrière moi c'est Ron, et celle qui est allongée sur le canapé c'est sa petite sœur : Ginny. » Répondit il en fourchelangue, au plus grand déplaisir semble t'il de Ron qui fit la même grimace que lorsqu'il entendait le nom de Voldemort.

« Elle à peur, très peur. Elle croit que je suis un serpent, et que je vais lui faire du mal. En ce moment, elle prit pour que je parte ou que vous me fassiez partir. Attend, non en fait elle espère que c'est Ron qui m'écartera. » Fit il dans de longs sifflements aiguës.

« Tu… tu arrives à lire dans ses pensées ? » Reprit Harry sidéré. « Tu peux voir ce qu'elle pense ! »

« Elle pense beaucoup trop fort, comme les deux autres d'ailleurs. C'est un jeux d'enfant de capter leurs pensées. »

« Et tu sais aussi ce à quoi je pense. » Demanda t'il complètement ulcéré.

« Non » Répondit l'animal. « Tu ne laisses échapper pratiquement aucunes de tes pensées, il m'est totalement impossible de savoir à quoi tu penses. »

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement en remerciant intérieurement l'occlumencie qui, il en était sur, était la cause de son imperméabilité spirituelle.

Il hésita quelque instants, puis demanda

« Tu peux me dire ce à quoi pensent les deux autres ? »

Astral tourna sa tête vers Ron

« Le grand Roux n'aime pas du tout t'entendre parler avec moi ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenir. Cependant, il espère que les « négociations » que tu mènes avec moi finiront par me déloger. Il a une totale confiance en toi, mais apparemment ignore mon existence. Tu ne leur à donc pas parler de moi ? »

« Non, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour ça, mais tu viens de me donner l'occasion rêvée pour le faire. » Répondit Harry en sifflant, content d'apprendre que son meilleur ami lui faisait complètement confiance.

« La petite… » Commença le reptile

« Non…laisse je ne veux pas savoir finalement. En fait à l'avenir j'aimerais que tu ne lises plus dans leur pensées si ça ne te dérange pas, ça me gêne un peu vis à vis d'eux tu comprends ? » Demanda il doucement à Astral, en réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de capter leurs pensée, elle sont trop bruyantes. Mais si tu veux j'éviterait de te dire à quoi ils pensent. »

« Ca marche. » dit Harry avec un grand sourire. « Bon maintenant je crois que nous avons quelque chose à faire tous les deux. Je vais demander à Ron de te soulever délicatement et de te déposer sur le sol. Tu dois bien ça à Hermione après la peur que tu lui as faite. Ca te va ? »

" Pas de problème du moment qu'il ne me jette pas sur le sol. »

Avec des signes de têtes, Harry parvînt à faire comprendre à son ami ce qu'il devait faire, et quelque secondes plus tard, Ron déposait doucement Astral sur le sol.

Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement, puis se leva d'un bond.

« Merci Ron. » Dit elle en l'embrassant avec insistance sur la joue.

Comme de naturel, le visage de ce dernier prit la même teinte que ses cheveux, et ses oreilles devinrent écarlates.

« Et merci à toi aussi Harry, tu… » Elle s'interrompit en voyant le reptile monter le long du bras tendu de ce dernier.

« Je vous présente Astral. » Dit il en souriant tandis que ses amis lui lançaient des regards courroucés.

« Hedwige me l'a ramené de je ne sais où le jour de mon anniversaire. Excuse le pour tout à l'heure Hermione, il voulais juste te dire bonjour, pas te faire peur. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, un bruit étrange monta du hall,.

« Qu-est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Ron.

Harry n'en avait strictement aucune idée, ils étaient normalement seul dans cette maison.

« A mon avis, c'est quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver par porteauloin. » Fit Hermione qui semblait aussi intriguée que Ron et Harry

« Qui ? Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que se soit Dumbledore, ou les autres membres de l'ordre. » Dit Harry perplexe lui aussi.

"Le plus simple serait d'aller voir." Ajouta Hermione. « Mais on ne peut pas laisser Ginny toute seul alors qu'elle essaye de se transformer. Si elle à des problème, il faut qu'un d'entre nous soit là pour elle. »

« Je crois que ce n'est plus un problème. » Fit Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à sa petite sœur. « Elle s'est endormie. »

A son tour, Harry posa son regard sur la plus jeune des Weasley. Effectivement, elle semblait s'être endormie. Sa respiration était plus calme, plus régulière, et son visage totalement décontracté.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans cette maison sordide ? » Lança une voix féminine en provenance du hall.

Laissant Ginny sur le canapé, Harry se dirigea rapidement vers le hall, suivit de ses deux amis.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, et débouchèrent dans l'entrée.

« A enfin vous voilà ! » Lança la jeune fille qui se tenait devant eux.

Harry la reconnu tout de suite. Elle avait de long cheveux blond-argent qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à sa taille ainsi que de grands yeux d'un bleus foncé et des dents très blanches, parfaitement régulières.

« Fleur ! » Lança t'il. « Mais…que, …qu-est-ce que tu fais ici ? » parvînt t'il à demandé d'une voix hachée.

A côté, Ron et Hermione semblaient aussi surpris que lui, et attendait visiblement avec impatience la réponse de l'ancienne championne de Beauxbâtons.

« Comment ça qu-est-ce que je fais ici ? Ce n'est pas une manière très courtoise d'accueillir ses invités ! » Lança elle sur le ton de la conversation tout en enlevant son manteau qu'elle accrocha à la patère d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Dumbledore ne vous a rien dit ? »

Harry remua la tête pour signifié que non, le directeur ne les avait pas prévenu de sa venue.

« Eh bien. » Reprit elle en voyant leurs expression. « A l'origine, je suis un des contacts français de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais comme je dois faire un stage en Angleterre pour ma compléter ma formation d'Auror, Dumbledore m'a donné un rôle, disons…plus important dans l'Ordre. »

« Tu dois nous surveiller j'imagine ? » Fit Hermione qui soupira en pensant à cette perspective.

Fleur lui fit un grand sourire.

« C'est cela même. Comme vous aller être seul une grande partie de l'été dans cette maison, Dumbledore a pensé qu'un adulte responsable serait le bien venue pour éviter que vous ne fassiez des…des choses stupides. »

« Et tu es cet adulte responsable évidemment. » Commenta Harry qui n'imaginait pas du tout Fleur comme tel.

« Eh bien en fait, oui. » Répondit la jeune française. « Les autres membres de l'Ordre sont trop occupés pour s'occupé de vous. Alors que moi j'ai mon été de libre puisque mon stage ne commence qu'a la rentré, et comme Dumbledore pense que je serais plus utile ici qu'à récolter des informations sur le terrain, j'ai été désigné d'office. »

« Si j'ai bien comprit tu passes le reste des vacances ici avec nous . » Récapitula Harry.

« C'est ça t'as bien comprit, mais je propose qu'on aille continuer cette conversion ailleurs que dans le Hall.

Ah oui, Il faudrait aussi que tu me trouves une chambre et que tu me fasses visiter. » Ajouta t'elle en jetant des regards partout autour d'elle. »

Une demie heure plus tard, Fleur avait choisi sa chambre et fait un tour rapide de la maison.

Ils étaient maintenant réunis tous les quatre dans la cuisine, et se racontaient ce qu'ils avaient vécut depuis la dernière fois ou ils s'étaient vu, un an et demi plus tôt. Harry essaya d'évité de parler de l'attaque contre le ministère, mais ce fut Fleur qui ouvrit le sujet.

« Tu t'es battu contre Voldemort l'année dernière, non ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Non, il était juste à côté de moi, mais c'est Dumbledore qui c'est battu contre lui, moi je n'est rien fais. »

« Ca devait être impressionnant comme combat, je me trompe ? » Demanda t'elle en plantant ses yeux bleus droit dans les siens.

Gêner, Harry détourna le regard.

« C'était plutôt effrayant, ils se lançaient des sorts que je n'avait jamais vu avant, et qui ont réduit le Hall du ministère a un tas de ruine. »

Elle allait poser une autre question mais au grand soulagement de Harry, Hermione fut plus rapide qu'elle, et monopolisa la parole pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, en se renseignant sur la France et l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâton. Fleur répondit à chaque questions en donnant le plus de détails possible, visiblement heureuse d'exporter un peu de son pays, tandis qu'Hermione de son côté, buvait littéralement ses paroles.

« Vient Harry, je crois qu'on devrait les laissé parler de ces chose là toutes seules. » Dit Ron tout bas. « A moins bien sur que tu ne sois passionné par Beauxbâton et ses cuisines enchantées. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Discrètement, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la cuisine pour retourner dans le salon, où il retrouvèrent Ginny qui dormait toujours et Astral qui vînt se positionner sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Pendant que Harry s'amusait à attraper son vif d'or, Ron lui essayait d'avancer le programme de l'année à venir.

Le temps passa, et les rôles s'échangèrent, Harry se mit à lire, et Ron tentait désespérément d'attraper la petite balle dorée qui volait dans toute la pièce.

« Tu crois qu'elles font quoi ? » Finit par demander Ron qui venait enfin de capturé le vif.

Harry sorti le nez de son livre.

« Qui ça, Hermione et Fleur ? Je pense qu'elles doivent encore être en train discuter. » Répondit il.

« A moins qu'elles ne soient en train de s'entretuer » Ajouta t'il songeur.

« Pourquoi veux tu qu'elles s'entretuent ? » Demanda Ron incrédule.

« Eh bien parce que Hermione n'aime pas beaucoup Fleur je crois. » Expliqua Harry.

« Mais… » Commença Ron avant d'être coupé par un « plop » caractéristique du transplanage, qui les fit sursauter tous les deux.

Albus Dumbledore venait d'apparaître devant eux. Vêtu de son habituelle robe bleue nuit, il arborait un visage souriant.

« Bonjour à tous les trois. » dit il avant de s'apercevoir que la troisième personne en question était profondément endormit.

« Bonjour professeur. » Répondirent en chœur Ron et Harry.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger ainsi, mais j'ai été obligé d'avancer la réunion. Les membres de l'Ordre devraient arriver d'un instant à l'autre, ça ne pose pas de problème ? »

« Euh, non professeur, aucun problème. » Répondit Harry surpris par la question, et par le ton pressant du vieil homme.

« Harry… » Reprit le directeur en choisissant ses mots. « Je voulais aussi te proposé d'assister à la séance de ce soir, je pense qu'elle va s'avérer cruciale, et j'aimerais qu tu entende ce qui va s'y dire. Acceptes tu ? »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Dumbledore lui demandait de participer à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« Bien sur que j'accepte. » Dit il plein d'entrain. « Est-ce que Ron et Hermione peuvent venir eux aussi ? »

Le directeur prit un aire désolé.

« Je crains que non Harry. Ils ne savent pas encore fermer leur esprit comme toi, et ne doivent pas être mis au courant des agissements de l'Ordre. Il ne faudra pas non plus que tu leur en parle, ils ne doivent rien savoir, c'est compris. » Ajouta t'il doucement.

Harry hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers son ami pour voir ce qu'il en pensait. Ce dernier Hocha la tête affirmativement.

« C'est d'accord professeur. » Fit il en regardant Dumbledore.

« Bien dans ce cas, va attendre dans la cuisine, j'ai certaines choses à dire aux deux Weasley ici présents. » Fit il en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Voilà, fin de ce 4e chapitre, qui fut c'est vrai un petit peu long à sortir.

Je vous l'accorde, il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je suis obligé d'en passer par la pour continuer sur des choses plus croustillantes.

J'attends impatiemment vos reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font outes très plaisir.

Mon rythme de parution normal c'est un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais malheureusement desfois c'est plus long...

Sinon, il y à bien une petite imprécision dans le chappitre précédent, et je vais allé la corriger bientôt...

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous!

Harry attendait un peu nerveusement la venue des membres de l'Ordre.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il avait pensé trouver Hermione et Fleur, mais aucune des deux filles n'étaient là.

Il restait donc seul à faire des allés et retours en se torturant l'esprit dans l'espoir de trouver la raison de cette réunion extraordinaire, qui , il en était sûr, avait un lien avec le réveil douloureux de sa cicatrice quelques heures seulement auparavant.

Il patienta tant bien que mal une dizaine de minute encore, puis la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry vit alors apparaître l'imposante carrure de Kingsley Shacklebolt suivit par Fleur Delacourt. L'Auror en chef le salua aimablement de la tête, puis lui et fleur prirent place autour de la grande table ovale sans dire un mot. Quelques secondes plus tard, arrivèrent une bonne douzaine d'autres membres parmi lesquels il reconnu Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance toujours enveloppée d'un châle vert émeraude, Hestia Jones, Maugrey, Tonks, et Dédalus Diggle. Le cœur serré, Harry constata que, parmi les personnes qui étaient venues le chercher chez son oncle l'été dernier, Rémus était le seul qui manquait à l'appel.

Dans une cacophonie de murmures, tout le monde s'assit sur une des chaises qui cerclaient la table de bois.

Ne sachant pas très bien comment réagir, Harry resta debout et les regarda discuter.

A en juger par les mines défaites, et les visages crispés d'angoisse qu'il observait, les événements de la journée devaient être connus de la plupart d'entre eux, et ne présageaient rien de bon.

Tonks et Maugrey assit l'un à côté de l'autre, parlaient à voix basse. Jamais Harry ne leur avait vu d'air aussi grave. Même la jeune Auror, qui habituellement débordait d'enthousiasme, semblait songeuse et distante, répondant à Maugrey par de simples signes de tête.

A côté d'eux, Elphias, Emmeline et un autre sorcier qu'Harry se souvenait avoir vu au ministère, étaient plongés dans une discutions du même genre, faite de demi-mots et de hochement de tête.

Non décidément, cela ne présageait rien de bon du tout.

Un tourbillon de cheveux blond-argent passa à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Viens Harry, il faut s'assoire. » Dit Fleur, en le tirant par le bras pour le forcer à s'asseoir à une place libre à côté d'elle.

Une fois à sa place, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à la jeune Française :

« Tu peux me dire ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Dumbledore te l'expliquera mieux que moi, patiente encore un peu. » Répondit elle dans un murmure .

A peine avait elle finit sa phrase que la porte la cuisine s'ouvrait de nouveau, laissant apparaître une nuée de tête rousses. Bill, Charlie, Arthur et Molly Weasley entrèrent, et prirent place autour de la table, en saluant au passage les autres membres de l'Ordre. Hermione avait raison, Mrs Weasley semblait profondément meurtrie, elle avait perdu du poids, et regardait droit devant elle sans s'intéresser aux conversations qui l'entouraient.

Harry s'aperçu qu'aucun membres de la famille Weasley ne l'avaient remarqué, d'ailleurs mis à part Kingsley et Fleur, personne ne soupçonnait sa présence. Il était assis à l'extrémité de la table opposée à la porte, entre Fleur et une place vide, si bien qu'il passait inaperçu pour qui ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

« Bien, avant tout, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu si vite à mon appel. » Fit Dumbledore en entrant à pas rapides dans la vaste salle, suivit des professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.

Le brouhaha des discutions cessa immédiatement, et tout le monde se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivant.

« Albus est ce que tout ça est bien vrai ? » Demanda Dédalus de sa voix sifflante.

« J'ignore ce que tu entends par « tout ça » Dédalus, mais effectivement, des évènements catastrophiques se sont produit aujourd'hui. » Répondit le directeur de Poudlard en s'asseyant entre le maître des potions et la directrice adjointe, en face de Harry.

Alors que Dumbledore allait de nouveau prendre la parole, Rogue l'interrompit.

« Monsieur le directeur, je ne sais pas pourquoi Potter est ici, mais il devrait quitter les lieux tout de suite avant que l'on ne commence. » Dit il avec un agacement évident.

Harry vit tous les regards converger vers lui.

Il eut alors le droit à des :

« Bonjour Harry. » , « Tu vas bien Harry. », « Content de te revoir Harry », et autre signes de tête. Mrs Weaslsey se leva et vint le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, en s'excusant de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt.

Tout ça sous le regard hargneux de Rogue qui fulminait.

« C'est moi qui ait demandé à Harry d'assister à cette réunion. »Assura Dumbledore. « Comme chacun d'entre nous, il est initié à l'occlumencie, et je pense personnellement qu'il est capable de garder pour lui ce qu'il entendra ici. » Ajouta t'il alors que les membres de l'Ordre regardaient successivement Harry et Dumbledore.

Pendant un moment un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Puis Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Si tout le monde est d'accord sur ce sujet, je suggère que nous passions aux affaires qui nous intéressent. » Fit il d'une vois sérieuse.

Tout le monde reporta son intention sur lui, impatient de savoir la vérité.

« Aujourd'hui aux alentours de 14h30, le nouveau président de la confédération magique Yougoslave à été élu avec 70 pour cent des suffrage. » Annonça le fondateur de l'Ordre d'une voix grave.

Plusieurs personnes autour de Harry poussèrent des soupirs désespérés, apparemment, c'est ce à quoi ils s'attendaient. Harry lui ne voyait très bien en quoi la nouvelle était à ce point catastrophique.

« Ce nouveau président s'appelle Henrich Himler, c'est un mage noire noir connu pour avoir apporter son soutient à Voldemort il y à vingt ans. Son élection ne laissait déjà rien présager de bon, mais encore à il fallut qu'il déclare approuver les actions de Voldemort, en ajoutant que son pays était près à le soutenir. » Compléta Dumbledore.

Le long silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut éloquent.

Harry comprenait mieux pourquoi Voldemort était de bonne humeur. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à saisir comment un de ses partisans avait réussit à se faire élire…avec une écrasante majorité qui plus est.

« Excusez moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. » Dit Fleur qui paraissait aussi perplexe que lui. « Comment ce fait il que ce Henrich ait été élu alors qu'il soutenait ouvertement Voldemort, c'est insensé. La population Yougoslave savait pourtant à quoi s'en tenir. » Ajouta t'elle, évitant ainsi à Harry de poser la même question.

A côté d'elle, Kingsley, le seul membre de l'Ordre à être rester de marbre suite à la déclaration de Dumbledore, ne put réprimer un rictus moqueur.

« La jeunesse est bien innocente ! » Dit il tandis que la jeune française lui jetait un regard meurtrier.

« Pour Mlle Delacour, et tous ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant… » Commença le professeur McGonagall en regardant successivement Fleur et Harry. « …Je vais donner quelques explications. Les pays de l'Est de l'Europe comme la Roumanie, ou la Yougoslavie, on beaucoup souffert depuis le moyen âge ; que se soit à cause du climat ou de la politique. Leur population ont vécu des jours sombres durant lesquels la haine contre les sorciers à atteint des sommets. Ils étaient accusés d'être l'origine de tous les maux, et on les persécutait continuellement. » Elle s'arrêta un instant jugeant de l'impacte de ses paroles sur son auditoire, et principalement sur les deux plus jeune, étant donné que ces événements étaient connus des autres membres de l'Ordre. « Les sorciers de ces régions ont gardé beaucoup de rancœur envers leurs anciens bourreaux. Maintenant, Voldemort et sa haine des moldus leur apparaît comme un justicier qui saura les venger de leurs souffrance passées… J'ai bien peur que ce Henrich dise la vérité : son pays est réellement près à le soutenir. » Finit elle d'une voix désolée.

Harry était complètement abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment pouvait on voir en Voldemort un justicier. Même si on en voulait aux moldus, on ne pouvait pas en arriver à de telles extrémités.

« C'est une aubaine pour le seigneur des ténèbres » Dit Rogue d'un aire sombre. « Il à désormais un réservoir de mangemort presque illimité. Car nombreux seront ceux, qui, en quête de pouvoir et d'aventure se joindront à lui. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de se rendre compte de leur erreur, ils seront marqué, et devront alors le servir aveuglement ou mourir. »

Autour de la table de nombreux hochements de tête approuvèrent ces paroles.

« Ca n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussit à apprendre qu'il contait déménager rapidement son quartier général. » Reprit le maître des potions qui à présent ignorait superbement Harry. « Il paraît évident qu'il va se rendre en Yougoslavie où il sera plus en sécurité pour retrouver sa puissance passée. Nous n'auront plus d'informations sur ses agissements, et je ne serais probablement pas convié à venir lui rendre visite. il n'a plus guère confiance en moi. Il me garde en vie uniquement parce que je peux lui faire certaines potions particulièrement complexes qu'il ne sait pas préparer lui même. » Ajouta t'il l'air dégoûté.

Nouveaux hochements de tête autour de la table. Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec lui.

« Vous avez certainement raison Sévérus. » Commença Emmeline. « Une base encrée en Yougoslave serait pour lui un atout majeur. Il y serait intouchable et pourrait s'y cacher sans aucuns problèmes. Si c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, nous aurons beaucoup de mal à le retrouver d'autant que Henrich Himler fera tout pour nous empêcher de mettre la main sur lui. »

«Absolument, il aura tout le temps nécessaire pour mener à bien ses sombres dessein. » Ajouta Dédalus de sa voix sifflante.

« L'un de nous doit partir pour la Yougoslavie et se débrouiller pour récolter le maximum d'information possible. Tant sur le nouveau gouvernement en place que sur Voldemort. » Trancha Kingsley de sa voix grave et calme. « Sans informations nous somme dans l'incapacité d'agir, et le bureau des Aurors n'acceptera jamais de délégué un de ses membres à cette tâche ; pas après l'incident de St mangouste. »

Dumbledore les mains croisées devant son visage semblait songeur, mais il finit par acquiescé d'un léger signe de tête.

« Il nous faut donc un volontaire qui accepte de se rendre sur place. » Dit il. « Je ne vous cache pas que cette tâche sera des plus dangereuse, et qu'une fois sur place, il ne faudra plus espérer d'aide d'aucun côté que ce soit. »

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que déjà, à côté de lui Fleur prenait la parole.

« Moi je veux bien y aller. » Fit elle d'une voix déterminée en se levant et en rejetant en arrière son voile de cheveux argentés.

Les autres membres la regardèrent avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Ca fait chaud au cœur de voir à quel point elle à envie de rester avec nous » Songea Harry en réprimant un rictus.

« Fleur, je vous ai déjà donner une mission qui compte a mes yeux autant que celle ci, vous devrez vous en contenter. » Répondit Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard perçant.

« D'autant jeune fille que nous avons du travail en Septembre, et que si vous partiez maintenant, vous ne seriez probablement pas de retour avant trois ou quatre mois. » Ajouta Kingsley.

La Jeune française poussa un soupir, et se rassit l'aire boudeuse. « Son caractère n'a pas changer en un an et demi. » Se dit Harry qui cette fois, souriait ouvertement.

« J'irais. » Dit Charlie après un moment de silence. « Je demanderais à retourner en Roumanie, de là je gagnerais facilement la Yougoslavie. »

« Je viens avec toi. » Ajouta sa mère d'un ton décidé, faisant sursauter l'assemblé autour d'elle.

« Maman, non, je… » Tanta vainement de protesté Charlie.

« Je viens avec toi un point c'est tout, n'essaye pas de m'en dissuader, ma décision est prise. »

Personne dans la salle n'osa la contredire. Même Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas tout à fait d'accord, garda pour lui ses remarques.

Ce fut Kingsley qui le premier rompit le silence qui s'était installé.

« Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, je pense, que nous ne devrions pas envoyer plus de deux personnes. » Dit il en se tournant vers le directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier Hocha la tête affirmativement, avant de reprendre.

« Si Charlie et Molly ne reviennent pas sur leur décision, je pense que ce problème est clos. »Annonça t'il en regardant les deux intéressés qui affichaient un air déterminé.

« Bien. » Ajouta t'il, revenons en aux problèmes qui sont plus proches de nous.

Pendant près de deux heures, chaque membre exposa les résultats de sa mission en précisant les problèmes majeurs qu'il avait rencontré, ou au contraire, les succès qu'il avait remporté.

Harry appris ainsi que Tonks et Maugrey parcouraient la Grande Bretagne, en se rendant dans les anciens repères du mage noir pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas de nouveau utilisé. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Kingsley, en tant qu'Auror en chef, drainait une quantité impressionnante d'information, qu'il retransmettait à l'Ordre après les avoir lui même examiner. De plus, il se rendait tous les deux jour en France et en Allemagne pour synchronisé, à l'aide de ses homologues étrangers, les efforts des Aurors des trois pays.

Emmeline et Dédalus et Arthur, qui travaillaient tous trois au ministère, s'occupaient de récolter des informations inaccessibles à Kingsley, et tentait de débusquer d'éventuel espions de Voldemort.

La réunion qui avait commencé dans un certaine discipline, se transforma bientôt en brouhaha indescriptible.

Tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps ; des groupes de trois ou quatre personnes se constituèrent, et s'engagèrent dans des discussions animé.

La table fut brutalement submergée par un flot de parchemin qui passèrent rapidement d'un groupe à un autre. Certaines personnes s'étaient levées, pour prendre part à telle ou telle discutions les concernant, d'autres étaient penchées sur la table, et commentaient à haute voix les parchemins qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

Harry, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. C'était un véritable conseil de guerre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, et qui se prolongea plus d'une heure encore.

Lorsque l'assemblée se fut calmée, Dumbledore demanda le silence, et mit fin à la séance extraordinaire, en précisant qu'il ne serait pas joignable pendant plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs semaine puisqu'il avait lui aussi une mission à remplir.

Après avoir salué Harry et Fleur, les membres de l'Ordre prirent congé en transplanant. Certains, comme le professeur Rogue, semblaient pressé de sortir de la pièce, alors que d'autre comme Kingsley ou Tonks restèrent un peu bavarder avec eux avant de s'en aller à leur tour.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus dans la cuisine que les deux adolescents, Dumbledore et la famille Weasley.

Le directeur de Poudlard se tourna vers la jeune Française.

« Fleur, pourrais-je vous parler un instant s'il vous plait? » Demanda t'il poliment en pénétrant dans l'arrière cuisine.

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir avant de le suivre dans la petite pièce en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Harry mon chérie, tu veux bien aller chercher les autres, nous allons passer à table. » Fit Ms Weasley en tournant vers lui, après avoir décoché un regard noir à la jeune Auror.

« Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite. » Répondit il en sortant rapidement de la cuisine.

Etendu sur son lit, le regard rivé au plafond, Harry tentait vainement de s'endormir.

Le repas avec la famille Weasley s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. L'espace d'un dîner, tout le monde avait retrouvé le sourire, en oubliant les temps sombres qu'ils vivaient.

Malheureusement, cet état de grâce avait été de courte durée ; Charlie, Bill, Arthur et Molly, avaient du partir juste après le repas, en annonçant à Ginny et à Ron qu'il ne pourraient probablement pas se revoir avant la rentrée.

Dumbledore, lui, n'avait pas eu le temps de participé au dîner tardif, et avait transplané juste après sa discussion avec Fleur, sans répondre au nombreuses questions que se posait Harry.

Si bien qu'à l'heure actuelle, Harry ressassait dans sa tête toutes les interrogations qu'avaient engendré la réunion de l'Ordre.

Hermione Ginny, et Ron avaient été mis au courant de la prise de pouvoir de Henrich Himler en Yougoslavie, mais ils ne lui avaient pas posé d'autres questions, et il leur en était reconnaissant. Harry se sentait néanmoins un peu coupable de devoir cacher au deux Weasley que leur mère partait avec Charlie pour une mission d'espionnage des plus dangereuses.

Il poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Il pensait obtenir des réponses en assistant à cette réunion, et au lieu de ça, il en était ressorti avec encore plus de questions. Quelle était la mission qui nécessitait l'absence de Dumbledore pendant plusieurs jours, quel rôle jouait vraiment le professeur Rogue, où se cachait Voldemort, que planifiait il, de quels moyens disposaient réellement l'union des Aurors de Grande-Bretagne, de France et d'Allemagne, que faisaient ils pour contrer les actions des mangemorts qui se faisaient de plus en plus violentes et fréquentes… Autant de questions sans réponses qui l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil.

Pendant une heure, il continua ainsi à gamberger, sans parvenir à amorcé ne serais-ce qu'un début de réponse aux multiples problèmes qui lui monopolisaient l'esprit. Puis, alors que dehors les premiers oiseaux commençaient à chanter, il s'endormit.

Son sommeil fut rempli de rêves étranges, où se succédaient, tantôt des symboles étranges, gigantesques et lumineux, des nombres, et des lettres de l'alphabet ; tantôt des images réelles de corps étendus sur le sol, sans vie.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et le souffle court, après avoir pour la nième fois revécu la mort de son parrain.

Dehors, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, et ses rayons pénétrants, inondaient la chambre d'une lumière éblouissante, dans laquelle dansaient des millions de particules poussiéreuses.

« Cauchemar ? » Demanda dans un sifflement, Astral enroulé sur lui même au pied de son lit, en le regardant avec des yeux ensommeillés.

« Oui, j'ai encore rêver de l'attaque du ministère… » répondit Harry en reprenant lentement son souffle.

Le serpent hocha sa petite tête triangulaire pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, et vit qu'il était onze heure passé.

« Les autres sont levés ? » Demanda t'il en fourchelangue à Astral.

« Tous oui, depuis une bonne heure, ils sont en train de discuter dans le salon, je les entends d'ici. » Fit il en ce recouchant.

Harry tendit l'oreille sans parvenir à entendre quoi que se soit d'autre que les battements de son cœur, Astral avait vraiment une bonne ouie.

Rapidement il se leva et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir avant souhaité une bonne « nuit » à l'étrange animal.

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, et pris une douche.

L'eau chaud qui glissait en cascade sur sa peau, finissait de le réveiller en emportant avec elle les mauvais rêves de la nuit.

Une fois frais et dispos, il descendit au salon, en tentant désespérément de discipliner ses cheveux gorgés d'humidité.

Astral ne s'était pas trompé, en arrivant devant la porte, ils trouva Fleur et ses trois amis en pleine discussion.

Apparemment la discussion tournait autour de Fleur et de la France.

« …tu es sorti avec combien de garçon ? » Demanda Ginny les yeux écarquillés.

« Environ deux ou trois… » Commença la Française avant d'être interrompue par la sœur de Ron.

« Ca va alors, moi aussi je suis sortie avec trois garçons » Fit elle soulagée.

« …Par année, depuis que j'ai onze ans. » Compléta Fleur. « Si on prend une moyenne de deux garçons et demi par année, ça fait environ…dix sept garçon et demi depuis sept ans. »conclue elle sobrement.

Cette aveux provoqua un grand silence dans la pièce, Ginny et Ron avaient la bouche grande ouverte, et Hermione paraissait scandalisée.

« Pourquoi autant. » demanda elle visiblement dépassé par la logique de la chose. « Je veux dire tu n'as pas pu tous les aimer. »

« Bien sur que non, je n'en aimais aucun, mais que veux tu, ça fais parti de la french attitude. » Répondit la Jeune Auror en haussant les épaules.

« Et c'est quoi la french attitude » Lança Harry en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Ginny, Hermione et Ron, le saluèrent joyeusement, mais Fleur le regarda d'un air bizarre.

« Tu te moque de moi. » Dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Harry qui tout comme les trois autres ne comprenait pas très bien ou elle voulait en venir demanda :

« Euh, à propos de quoi ? »

Fleur poussa le soupir exaspéré, et exaspérant dont elle avait le secret.

« A propos de ta question. » Fit elle en accentuant les deux dernier mots.

« Ah… Non je ne me moque pas de toi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et je ne pense pas être le seul dans ce cas. » Assura t'il en lançant un regard à Ron et Ginny.

Fleur suivit son regard, et vit les deux Weasley hocher négativement la tête.

« Personne ne sait ce que c'est ? » Demanda elle scandalisée à son tour.

« Non. » Répondirent il à l'unisson.

Après un court silence, Harry demanda.

« Alors qu'est ce que c'est. »

Fleur poussa un nouveau soupir puis se leva. Harry pensait qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, mais il la vit se diriger vers lui.

Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, si bien qu'il fut contraint de reculer pour se maintenir à une distance raisonnable. Brièvement, il croisa le regard de Ron qui semblait aussi surpris que lui ; mais il dut reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait devant lui.

Il venait de heurter le mur de la pièce, et ne pouvais plus reculer. Fleur une expression sévère sur le visage, continuait d'avancer, se rapprochant un peu plus à chaque pas.

Que lui voulait elle, il lui avait simplement posé une question, et elle semblait déjà prête à se battre. Sa réaction était complètement démesurée.

En quelques pas rapides elle arriva à sa hauteur. Maintenant une petite dizaine de centimètres seulement le séparait d'elle, et il distinguait parfaitement chaque détails de son visage. Ses traits fins et réguliers, ajoutés à son teint nacré, le rendait particulièrement attirant, mais cela ne suffit pas à rassurer Harry.

« Qu'est ce que … » Demanda t'il en contrôlant du mieux qu'il put le trouble qui perçait dans sa voix.

« Tais toi et ferme les yeux ! » Le coupa elle d'un ton autoritaire.

« Mais… »

Elle l'interrompit en le plaquant contre le mur sans ménagement. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, elle glissa ses mains le long de son visage, et lia ses lèvres aux siennes.

Prit au dépourvu, Harry tenta de briser cette étreinte en s'éloignant, mais derrière lui, le mur empêchait toutes fuites, et ses tentatives de dégagement s'avéraient étrangement beaucoup moins véhémentes qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

En sentant la langue de Fleur passer sur ses lèvres, et forcer l'entrée de sa bouche, il ferma inconsciemment les yeux et cessa toute résistance pour répondre avec fougue au baiser de la jeune Française.

Leur langues s'unirent ; se frôlant et se caressant dans un balais passionné qui sembla se prolonger des heures durant, dévoilant à Harry des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues.

Il oublia rapidement tout ce qui l'entourait, pour ce consacrer corps et âme à cette nouvelle forme de plaisir qu'il aurait voulu maintenir indéfiniment.

Mais Fleur rompit le lien aussi soudainement et brusquement qu'elle l'avait instauré.

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle, elle s'écarta légèrement de lui. Son regard bleu nuit plongé au cœur de ses yeux vers émeraudes transperçait son âme, balayant ses défenses d'occlumens, et le réduisant à l'état de livre ouvert pour quiconque savait le lire dans l'esprit.

Harry prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer lorsque Fleur fit volte face, et retourna s'assoire à sa place.

Il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour revenir tout à fait dans le monde réel. Puis, il prit son courage à deux main, et regarda ses amis, le visage écarlate.

Ginny , affaler sur la grande table, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités, regardait Fleur avec admiration. Hermione, soutînt un instant son regard, puis leva les yeux au ciel pour lui savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Enfin, il tourna son regard vers Ron. Ce dernier le fixait, un sourire moqueur et particulièrement lourd de sous-entendus sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi as tu fais ça ! » S'empressa t'il de demander à Fleur en tentant vainement de paraître offensé.

« Mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te montrer ce qu'était la French attitude. » Répondit elle calmement en faisant voler un livre de la bibliothèque jusqu'à ses mains.

« C'est la technique ultime… » Fit Ginny les yeux grand ouvert, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Non je t'ai juste demandé de me dire ce que c'était, pas de me monter ! » Enchaîna t'il sans tenir compte de la remarque de la plus jeune des Weasley.

« En tout cas sur le moment, tu semblait apprécier. » Lança Ron le regard pétillant et l'air toujours aussi moqueur.

« …Ils ne peuvent pas y résister… » Ajouta Ginny toujours coupée de la réalité.

« Je n'ai pas du tout aimé ! » Répondit Harry en espérant être convainquant malgré. Il sentait monté en lui certaines pulsions meurtrières à l'encontre de Ron qui semblait sur le point d'explosé de Rire. Mais à son grand soulagement, Fleur ne fit aucune remarque, car elle aurait pu facilement le contredire ; très facilement.

«Bien sûr, et c'est pour essayer de la repousser que tu as posé tes mains sur ses hanches et attiré son corps contre le tien. » Ajouta Ron sur le ton de la conversation en lui lançant un regard pétillant.

« Je n'ai jamais fais ça ! » Rétorqua Harry d'une voix convaincue. Cette fois il était sûr de ce qu'il avançait, il n'avait jamais fais ce dont Ron l'accusait.

« Si tu l'as fais ! » Assura Ron en hochant tristement la tête de haut en bas.

Harry avait de plus ne plus envie de lui sauter dessus et de le ruer de coup.

« Non c'est faux. » S'indigna t'il. « Je ne suis pas complètement fou, je encore ce que je fais. »

Mais sa certitude se transforma rapidement en doute lorsqu'il croisa les regards de Ron et Hermione.

Ils semblaient persuadé que justement, à ce moment là, il savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Fleur avait toujours le nez plongé dans son livre, mais Harry vit à ses yeux qu'elle ne lisait pas. Elle semblait aussi perdu dans ses pensées que Ginny, toujours à moitié allongée sur la table.

Finalement il avait peut être fais ce que Ron prétendait, mais ne s'en souvenait pas.

En soupirant, il fit la seule chose raisonnable qui lui venait à l'esprit. Partir en courant dans sa chambre.

Astral remarqua aussitôt son trouble et le questionna.

Harry lui expliqua tout, sans omettre le moindre détails. Quand il eu terminé son récit, le pseudo serpent lui conseilla de se calmer avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais Harry malgré sa maîtrise de l'occlumencie ne parvenait pas ralentire les battements de son cœur.

Il essaya de se plonger dans un livre, mais il abandonna rapidement, faute de pouvoir se concentré assez longtemps pour lire une phrase entière. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers Fleur et l'instant envoûtant qu'ils avaient partagé.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Ron.

Ce dernier à son grand soulagement ne souriait plus, enfin plus avec son petit air moqueur de tout à l'heure.

« Harry, on t'attend pour déjeuner. » Dit il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« J'arrive. » Répondit Harry. « Mais avant j'aimerais te remercier pour ton soutient fidèle. »

Sans attendre, il prit son oreiller et le balança sur Ron qui le reçut en pleine tête.

S'en suivit une bataille violente et sans aucune règle qui prit fin lorsqu'ils tombèrent tous les deux au le sol, épuisés. Astrale s'était caché sous le lit et sifflait bruyamment à Harry ce qu'il pensait de cette activité. Ce dernier lui tendis la main, et l'animal après un instant d'hésitation daigna monter le long de son bras pour venir prendre sa position habituelle sur son épaule.

« Bonjour Astral. » Fit Ron qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. « Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, mais c'est Harry qui à commencé pas moi. »

« Bon aller, si on attend encore, il ne nous restera plus rien à manger. » Dit Harry en se levant.

« Harry… » Dit Ron en se mettant lui aussi sur ses pieds. « …C'était comment, pour de vrai. »

« Comment quoi ? » Répondit Harry feignant l'incompréhension.

Mais il ne fut encore une fois pas très convainquant, et Ron le regarda de travers.

« Arrête, tu peux bien me le dire à moi, je ne le répèterais pas. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un grand sourire et descendit à la cuisine, Astrale toujours perché sur son épaule.

Le repas se passa plus calmement que la matinée. Ginny et Fleur trouvèrent Astrale très mignon, et contrairement à Hermione qui préférait ne pas trop s'en approché, elles vinrent le caresser et le prendre dans leurs bras ; traitement que l'animal semblait apprécier.

Pendant le reste de la journée, personne ne mentionna « l'incident » de la matinée. Ron écrasa encore plusieurs fois Harry aux échecs avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione qui révisait son cour de sortilège de sixième année. Harry se plongea dans le livre que lui avait offert son amie et attrapait de tant à autre, d'un geste rapide, le vif d'or qui tournait autour de lui. Ginny passa une bonne partie de l'après midi à essayer de faire un château de cartes, mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'attaquait au dernier étage, les cartes se rebellaient et lui explosaient à la figure en recouvrant son visage de suie. Fleur quant à elle, était allongée sur un des canapé en cuir et lisait un livre d'histoire sur les mage noirs qu'elle devait étudier dans le cadre de sa formation d'Auror. Cet après midi là, la guerre était loin de tous les esprit.

Les jours s'écoulèrent, tous semblables et différents.

Hermione Fleur et Ginny s'entendaient à merveille, et passaient beaucoup de temps à discuter ensemble dans une des chambres de la maison, sans que ni Ron ni Harry n'ai le droit d'entrer.

A l'insu de la jeune française qui n'avait évidemment pas été mise au courant, les trois Animagus pratiquaient tous les soirs leur transformations animal. Ginny avait éprouvé certaines difficultés au début, mais un soir, Harry avait finalement vu un magnifique tigre entrer en ronronnant dans sa chambre. Hermione et Ron étaient rapidement devenus de véritables Animagus, et pouvaient prendre leur forme animal en quelque secondes, ce qu'Harry ne parvenait à faire qu'avec la forme de faucon étant donné qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à se transformer en lion.

Excepté pendant les discussions féminine et les séance de révisions, ils passaient leur journées ensemble à s'amuser sans se soucier de ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur.

L'interdiction qu'ils avaient reçu de sortir de la maison ne les empêchaient pas de pratiquer des activités de plein aire. Ainsi le grand salon s'était vu transformé un jour en piscine, un autre en patinoire, et pour finir, en forêt dans laquelle ils avaient campé.

Cette dernière transformation était une idée de Fleur, et leur avait prit une journée entière de travail. La jeune Française c'était occupé de la végétation, tâche dont elle s'était merveilleusement bien acquitté, en recouvrant le parquet de mousse, d'herbe et de fleures, les murs de lierres, et en faisant pousser dans toute la pièce de véritable arbustes au feuilles colorées. Personne ne sut comment elle avait réussi a faire cela d'autant qu'elle avait exécuté la majorité du travail sans sa baguette. Harry, lui, s'était occupé sous les conseils avisés d'Hermione, de transformé le plafond en ciel étoilé, pendant que les deux Weasley préparaient le dîner qu'ils consommèrent le soir autour du feu.

Tous avaient garder un merveilleux souvenir de cette soirée. Ils avaient passé la nuit à rigoler en se racontant l'histoire de leur vie qui commençaient. Au petit matin, alors que le faux ciel étoilé rendait l'âme, ils s'étaient endormis, épuisé mais heureux d'être ensemble.

Les jour suivants, Harry et Fleur, les deux seuls autorisés à faire de la magie, s'étaient affrontés dans de nombreux duel, où seul les sorts de protections et d'emprisonnements étaient autorisés. La jeune Française avait remporter la majorité des duels haut la main grâce à la grande diversité de sortilège qu'elle connaissait et à ses contre-sorts particulièrement efficaces.

La seule fois où Harry avait utilisé le sortilège de bouclier qu'il avait lui même créé, il avait perdu le match. Son globe protecteur stoppait bel et bien les sorts qu'on lui envoyait, mais il immobilisait son créateur, et Fleur n'avait eu qu'a l'enfermer lui et son dôme gardien dans un sortilège d'incarcération pour gagner.

Une semaine avant la reprise des cours, ils avaient été autorisés à sortir sous bonne escorte pour se rendre à l'ouverture officiel de la nouvelle boutique de farce et attrape des jumeaux.

De nombreux élèves et anciens élèves, ainsi que certains professeurs de Poudlard étaient présent. Ils avaient pu tester en exclusivité les nouveautés des jumeaux, et parfois, à leur insu, en être les victimes.

Toute la journée sur le chemin de Traverse, des crèmes canaris avaient été distribué gratuitement, et des feux d'artifice façon Weasley avaient été lancé, de sorte que quiconque se trouvait dans un rayon de deux kilomètres était obligatoirement au courant de l'ouverture de leur magasin.

Vers trois heures du matin, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés, ils s'étaient effondré de fatigue dans le salon, sans prendre le temps de gagner leur chambre.

La veille de la rentrée, à une heure du matin, Harry, allongé sur son lit, essayait de se transformé en lion.

Il visualisait les étapes de sa transformation les unes après les autres. Avec l'habitude, c'était devenu presque facile, sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à se transformer même en accomplissant complètement cette vu de l'esprit.

Cette tentative ci pourtant était différente.

Lorsqu'il eu achever sa visualisation animal, il ouvrit les yeux. Le miroir fixé à la grande armoire près de son lit lui donna raison, cette fois, il avait réussi. Il avait en face de lui un lion gigantesque, avec une crinière dorée aussi rebelle que ses cheveux, et des yeux verts en tout points semblables aux siens. Il sauta du lit pour atterrir silencieusement sur le sol. Il se sentait invincible dans ce nouveau corps musclé à l'extrême et pourtant aussi souple et discret que celui d'un chat. Il avait envie de courir et de sauter partout pour dépenser son impressionnant surplus d'énergie. Aussi décida t'il d'aller rendre une petite visite au trois autres animagus de la maison.

Au moment ou il sortait de sa chambre, une voix qu'il connaissait bien raisonna dans sa tête.

Voilà fin du cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et excusez moi pour le léger retard d'une semaine……

Le prochaine devrait paraître au mieux pendant les vacances de noël.

So Happy Christmas and happy new year every body.

Au fait à qui appartient cette voix…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Retour à Poudlard

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui me font très plaisir, et je m'escuse d'avace pour ce début de chapitre. J'ai lu plein de suppositions sur l'origine de la voix qu'Harry entendait dans sa tête à la fin du dernier chapitre. Mais aucune n'était bonne, en fait, ce n'est rien de bien extraordinaire, mais je savais pas trop comment terminer le chapitre cinq.

« Quelle puissance Harry, cette forme animal te correspond vraiment bien. Mais j'imagine que maintenant tu te sens encore plus à l'étroit dans cette maison, non ? »

Harry reconnaissait la voix, mais jamais auparavant, il ne l'avait entendu dans sa tête.

Il se tourna de tous les côtes, avant de trouver l'auteur de ces paroles.

Astrale. En un mois, il avait grandi de manière phénoménale, et mesurait maintenant près de deux mètres cinquante de long pour un poids de près de trente kilogrammes. Sous sa forme humaine, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à le porter.

« Comment fais tu ça ? Comment fais tu pour me parler dans ma tête » Pensa t'il sachant pertinemment que sous sa forme animal, ses défenses mentales n'étaient plus aussi efficace, et qu'Astral pouvait alors aisément lire dans son esprit.

« Ton esprit est légèrement différent lorsque tu te transforme, et je peux alors utiliser la télépathie comme avec tous les autres animaux pour te parler. » Assura t'il en ondulant vers lui, la tête à une vingtaine de centimètre du sol.

Encore une fois, Harry eu l'étrange impression que la voix d'Astral provenait de sa tête. Le savoir télépathe ne le surprenait pas vraiment, il avait toujours eut l'impression qu'il parvenait à parler avec Hedwige, mais entendre une voix raisonner dans sa tête était plutôt désagréable.

« Où allais tu comme ça en plein milieu de la nuit ? »Reprit il en dressant sa tête au niveau des yeux d'Harry.

« J'allais rendre visite à Ron , Hermione, et Ginny, pour leur montrer ma seconde transformation. » Fit il en se tournant vers la porte.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit très malin, Fleur ne dort pas encore, tu risques de te faire remarquer. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux. » Ajouta Astral en se dirigeant lui aussi vers la porte à la suite de Harry.

« Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, Fleur ne vas pas s'amuser à se balader dans la maison à cette heure ci. Et puis si c'était le cas, j'arriverais bien me cacher dans une des innombrables chambres vide de la maison. » Assura Harry qui doutait sérieusement que la Française ne dorme pas déjà.

« Si tu le dis… Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu. » Lança le serpent blanc et or qui se dirigeait à présent vers le grenier pour aller chasser.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner un moment, puis, quand il ne fut plus visible, il gagna silencieusement le palier du deuxième étage, et entreprit de descendre au premier.

Il s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa course. Des bruits étranges, provenant de l'étage inférieur, perturbaient le calme souverain qui régnait dans la demeure.

L'escalier menant au deuxième étage faisait un angle avec le mur d'enceinte, et de là où il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait pas voir le palier du dessous.

Prudemment, plaqué contre le sol, en position de chasse, Harry s'avança.

Il progressait lentement, prenant soin de poser avec douceur ses énormes pattes sur les marches de bois, pour ne pas provoquer de grincements intempestifs.

Se faisant, il humait l'air ambiant, espérant identifier l'auteur de ces bruits par son odeur.

Grâce à sa forme féline, il parvenait à percevoir une gamme très étendue de senteurs, bien plus que sous sa forme humaine. Ainsi, il discernait clairement les parfums de Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, et Ron, qui avaient logés avec lui dans la vieille maison pendant presque un mois. Mais mise à part ça, il ne sentait rien d'inhabituel ou d'étranger.

Il s'arrêta brutalement alors qu'il se trouvait à quelque pas de distinguer entièrement le premier palier. Il venait d'identifier les sons qui le perturbaient.

Au second plan, le souffle faible de deux personnes à la respiration saccadée , et au premier, le martèlement diffus de deux cœurs emballés.

Qui pouvait bien se tenir là à cette heure de la nuit, et dans quel but ?

Sa raison lui dictait d'être méfiant, mais instinctivement, il ne ressentait aucune menace.

Avec une curiosité grandissante, il parcourut, toujours dans une discrétion absolue, les quelques centimètres qui l'empêchaient encore de découvrir l'identité de ces promeneurs nocturnes.

Immobile l'un en face de l'autre, Ron et Hermione semblaient complètement absorbés par leur regard respectif.

A en juger jugé par leur disposition spatiale, Ron revenait de la cuisine et Hermione sortait du couloir menant aux chambres du premier étage.

Lentement, Hermione s'approcha du rouquin qui n'osait pas faire un mouvement. Elle s'arrêta, à quelques centimètres de lui, ses yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Pendant un moment encore, ils continuèrent à se regarder, puis, la main droite de la jeune fille effleura timidement le visage de Ron, provoquant chez ce dernier un frisson de surprise qui le ramena à la réalité.

Alors, lentement, maladroitement, il approchas son visage du sien, et après un instant d'hésitation, déposa ses lèvres sur les sienne. Hermione le laissa faire, et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, collé l'un à l'autre.

Tous leurs gestes étaient lents, profondément empreint de tendresse et de douceur.

Harry ne parvenait pas à arracher son regard de ses deux meilleurs amis, totalement fasciner par l'amour sincère qui émanait d'eux.

« Tu fais un lion magnifique Harry. » souffla une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines ; tous ses muscles se contractèrent en même temps et son cœur, après avoir sauté quelques battements, se mit à accélérer rapidement. Toute son attention était maintenant tournée vers la présence qu'il sentait à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête lentement, espérant de toutes ses forces avoir rêver ces paroles. Mais au fond de lui, il savait bien que il n'avait pas rêver. Un rêve n'avait pas d'odeur, et, en ce moment, un parfum envoûtant lui embrumait l'esprit.

Finalement, il tomba sur ce qu'il redoutait : Fleur.

Elle était assise à côté de lui et regardait Ron et Hermione s'enlacer doucement. Comment avait elle fait pour arriver là sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ; il ne comprenait pas.

« Ils sont adorables tu ne trouves pas ? Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. » Dit elle dans un murmure en se tournant vers lui.

Son yeux azurés croisèrent ceux de Harry, et plongèrent dedans. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se sentait ainsi transpercé de part en part par ce regard, et tout comme la premier fois, il fut incapable d'y échapper ; éblouit par la lueur mystérieuse qui y brillait.

Cet échange visuel intense se prolongea un moment, et s'arrêta net lorsque une exclamation étouffée retentit à l'autre bout du palier.

Ginny, en chemise de nuit, venait de sortir du couloir menant aux chambres du premier étage. A en juger par ses cheveux en pagaille, elle venait de se réveiller, et ne s'attendait pas à trouver tous ce monde sur le palier.

Surpris, Ron et Hermione sursautèrent et séparèrent en une fraction de seconde, rouges comme des pivoines. Ils firent un nouveau bond au plafond en découvrant Fleur tranquillement installée à côté d'Harry sous sa forme de lion.

Pendant un long moment, ils se regardèrent les uns les autres sans dire un mot.

Ron et Hermione semblaient complètement perdus ; ils ne savaient pas comment réagir. Devaient ils se mettre en colère contre les voyeurs, féliciter Harry pour sa transformation, ou encore s'inquiéter de ce que Fleur découvre qu'ils étaient des Animagus ?

Se fut Ron, qui après plusieurs seconde d'un silence pesant, prit la parole.

« Euh… On fait quoi là ? »

« Je ne sais pas ; je pense qu'on devrait essayer de clarifier la situation. » Répondit Hermione en regardant successivement Ginny, Harry et Fleur.

« Harry t'es complètement grillé, tu devrais reprendre ta forme originelle. » Fit Ginny en croisant les bras et en s'adossant au mur le plus proche.

Harry s'exécuta, en se jurant intérieurement que la prochaine fois qu'Astral lui donnerait un conseil, il le suivrait à la lettre.

Sa métamorphose dura plusieurs minutes, mais fut nettement moins difficile que la transformation inverse.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Ron et Hermione étaient l'un à côté de l'autre au milieu du palier et se tenaient timidement la main.

Ginny et Fleur n'avaient pas bougé. La première, adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés, le regardait avec des yeux ronds, alors la seconde, assise à côté de lui sur les marches menant au deuxième étage, le fixait, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Tu vas peut être attraper froid si tu restes comme ça. » Lança Ron faussement inquiet, avant de lui faire un grand sourire moqueur.

Pourquoi aurait il attrapé froid ? Sur le moment, il ne comprit pas où son amis voulais en venir, mais, rapidement, il réalisa que…

Ses yeux se portèrent sur le reste de son corps ; il était nu, non , il portait un boxer noir. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement ; ça aurait pu être pire, bien pire…

« Je t'ais fait peur ? » Demanda innocemment Ron tandis que les autres riaient. « Enfin, ce n'est tout de même pas une tenue à avoir devant des jeunes filles. » Ajouta t'il, le faisant rougir encore plus.

D'un geste, Harry fit venir sa baguette, puis, en la brandissant rapidement, il fit apparaître une robe de sorcier noire qu'il enfila sans perdre de temps.

« Voilà, c'est mieux maintenant ? » Demanda t'il en lançant un regard assassin à Ron.

Hermione et lui hochèrent de la tête, mais Fleur et Ginny ne semblait pas entièrement d'accord.

« Bon nous en étions où ? » Reprit il, désirant ardemment passer à un autre sujet.

« Pendant que tu te transformait nous avons expliqué à Fleur que la métamorphose Animagus était très réglementé en Angleterre, et qu'elle devait garder secret les événements de ce soir. » Annonça Hermione dans une réplique presque parfaite du professeur McGonagall.

« En somme on à tenté de réparer tes bêtises. » Compléta Ginny pour résumer la situation.

« Et… ? » Commença Harry en se tournant vers la jeune française dans l'attente d'un réponse de sa part.

« Et…, je crois que je vais envisager la possibilité de ne pas révéler au bureau des Aurors que tu es un Animagus non déclaré. » Dit elle l'air songeuse, sans même le regarder.

« Comment ça tu vas envisager la possibilité. » S'insurgea t'il. « Tu n'oserais tout de même pas nous trahir ».

Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, et lui décocha un sourire étincelant, débordant de sincérité.

Comment pouvait il pensé sérieusement qu'elle le trahirait. Tout au long du mois qu'ils avaient passé ensembles dans cette maison, il avait apprit à la connaître. Même si elle avait un caractère assez particulier et qu'ils se chamaillaient souvent pour pas grand chose, il devait admettre qu'il tenait à elle, et qu'il la considérait comme son amie, lui faisant confiance au même titre qu'à Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

« Euh, non , bien sûr que tu ne nous trahirais pas…Pardonne moi. » Dit il pour excuser son emportement.

« Ce n'est rien. » Assura t'elle sans se départir de son sourire. « Mais pourquoi à tu dis « nous trahir » et pas « me trahir ». ? »

A son regard pétillant de malice, Harry sut qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Il poussa un soupir de dépit.

« Eh bien, Parce que Ron Hermione et Ginny sont aussi des Animagus non déclarés. » Dit il.

Comme il s'y attendait, Fleur ne fut pas du tout surprise par cette déclaration. Elle se tourna simplement vers eux pour leur demander :

« Puis-je avoir l'honneur de voir vos animaux totems ? »

Sans discuter, ils se transformèrent respectivement en glouton, chouette et tigresse, puis reprirent leurs forme humaines.

« Pas mal. » Dit Fleur en replaçant un mèche de cheveux argenté qui lui tombait devant les yeux. « Je trouve qu'il vous vont bien, ils correspondent à vos personnalités. »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'oublies rien Harry ? » Demanda Hermione en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Perplexe, Harry haussa les sourcils pour toute réponse.

« Tu ne vois pas ? » Reprit Ginny qui semblait comprendre mieux que lui la pensée d'Hermione. « On en était aux transformations Animagus je te rappelle. »

Harry ne saisissait toujours pas où elles voulaient en venir.

« On a tous montré notre animal. » Ajouta Ron. « Il faudrait peut être que tu fasses de même. »

Le déclic se fit dans sa tête ; il restait une transformation que Fleur ne connaissait pas.

Sans prendre le temps de dire un mot, il se métamorphosa en faucon, fit quelques battement d'ailes, poussa le cri aiguë caractéristique se son espèce, puis reprit sa véritable apparence.

« Tu est un Animagus double. » Constata Fleur. « C'est plutôt rare ; ma mère en était une aussi. »

Fleur leur avait raconté au début du mois que ses parents avaient été tué par des mangemorts alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant., et que depuis lors, sa sœur et elle vivaient chez leur grand-mère. Aussi Harry préféra t'il changer rapidement de sujet pour évité que son amie ne perde le sourire et ne sombre dans la mélancolie.

« Euh… maintenant que ce problème est réglé, on peut passé à l'autre élément perturbateur de la soirée. » Dit il, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé sur le petit groupe. « Ron, Hermione, je suis content pour vous ; vraiment, et j'espère qu'à présent vous arrêterez de vous disputé à longueur de journée. » Ajouta t'il solennellement.

« Oui, c'est pas trop tôt, ça faisait plus d'un an que vous vous tourniez autour. » Dit Ginny qui malgré la sécheresse de ses propos paraissait heureuse pour eux.

« Même chose. » Ajouta Fleur en souriant. « Qui plus est, comme je le disais à Harry, je trouve que vous allez très bien ensemble. »

« Merci. » dirent en cœur Hermione et Ron, rouge comme des pivoines, mais rayonnant littéralement de joie.

« Quelqu'un à envie de dormir ? » Demanda Harry en regardant successivement les quatre personnes qui l'entouraient.

A en juger par les hochements de tête négatif, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient manifestement envie de retourner se coucher.

« Dans ce cas, je propose que nous allions continuer cette conversation ailleurs. »

Ils se rendirent donc tous dans le salon, où, pendant il le reste de la nuit, ils discutèrent de tous et de rien, profitant de leurs derniers instants de vacance et de tranquillité.

Dans cette maison coupée du monde extérieur, la guerre paraissait lointaine, chassée par les éclats de rire et la bonne humeur.

A dix heure moins le quart, alors qu'il continuaient à bavarder dans le salon une bouteille de bierreaubeurre à la main, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée.

« Qui ça peut bien être à cette heure là. » Demanda Ron assis sur le grand canapé.

« Je te rappelle qu'il est quand même neuf heure et demie passée. » Lui fit remarquer Ginny tandis qu'Harry se levait pour aller ouvrir.

« Quoi ! Déjà ! » S'exclama fleur en se levant brutalement du fauteuil où elle était assise. « Se doit être Maugrey et Tonks pour vous conduire à la gare. Votre train part dans moins d'une heure et vous n'êtes pas près. »

A ces mots, Hermione qui jusque là était allongée sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les genoux de Ron, se redressa précipitamment.

« Hein ! Mais alors faut se dépêcher, on va être en retard ! » Cria t'elle en se levant complètement.

« Préparez vous, moi je vais ouvrir. » Dit Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte du hall.

Derrière lui, il entendait les autres retourner dans leur chambre en courant, finir de préparer leurs affaires.

Fleur avait raison, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, se fut Maugrey et Tonks qui entrèrent. Le vieil Auror jetait des regards nerveux dans tous les sens, tant avec son œil normal qu'avec son œil magique ; il semblait au sommet de sa paranoïa.

« On peut y aller ? » Demanda t'il sans même regarder Harry, toujours occupé à inspecter les moindres recoins de la maison histoire pour vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun mangemort.

Derrière lui, Tonks levait les yeux aux ciel, scandalisé par les manières de son collègue.

« Bonjour Harry. Vous avez fini de vos affaire ? Selon le plan de mon estimé collègue nous devrions déjà être parti depuis dix minutes. » Dit t'elle en lui adressant un franc sourire.

« Heu, eh bien en fait, il reste quelque petit préparatifs à faire, mais nous serons près d'une minute à l'autre. » Assura Harry.

« Comment ça il reste quelque préparatif à faire ! » Rugit Maugrey qui ne semblait pas très ouvert aux négociations.

Il s'en suivit un branle bas le combat général ponctué par les vociférations de Maugrey et les bruits des malles qui s'entrechoquaient dans les couloirs.

Mais finalement, après un voyage en voiture assez agité, ils rejoignirent la gare à l'heure prévue.

En débarquant sur la voie 9 ¾, la réalité extérieur qu'il avaient pendant un mois oublié, les rattrapa douloureusement.

Le quai grouillait d'Auror, qui, la baguette à la main, arpentaient le bitume l'air inquiet.

Harry voyaient des mères laisser monter leurs enfants dans le Poudlard express avec appréhension, certaines même pleuraient sur l'épaule de leur époux, effondrées à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir leur progéniture.

Lorsque Harry s'avança vers le train, le brouhaha autour de lui s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître.

Il avait la très désagréable impression que tous les regard étaient tournés vers lui.

Lentement, les discutions reprirent, mais à voix basse cette fois ci, mais Harry, grâce à ces nouvelles disposition animagus n'eut aucun mal à les entendre.

« C'est lui regarde, Harry Potter…. »

« Oh le pauvre garçon, il à du souffrir de ne pas être pris au sérieux l'année passée… »

« Ne vous approcher pas les enfants, rester à côté de moi… »

Harry accéléra le pas, bien décider à entrer le plus rapidement possible dans le train. Il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi traité comme une bête de foire, d'attirer les regards partout où il allait.

Entouré uniquement de Ron et d'Hermione puisque Fleur et Ginny étaient respectivement parties rejoindre un groupe d'Auror et des amies, il monta dans le train.

« Trouve toi un compartiment, on te rejoindra. » Lui dit Hermione. « On doit aller prendre nos instructions dans le wagon de tête. »

« Euh, tu ne pourrais pas les prendre pour moi les instructions, comme ça je resterais avec Harry. » Tenta Ron en regardant sa copine avec des yeux de chien battus.

« Hors de question, tu viens avec moi. Tant que je serais là tu assumeras tes responsabilités. » Dit elle d'un ton cinglant avant de prendre Ron par le poignet et de l'entraîner derrière elle vers l'avant du train.

Harry regarda disparaître ses amis en souriant, puis ouvrit le compartiment le plus proche de lui qui s'avéra être vide. Il entra, referma la porte derrière lui et tira les rideaux pour ne pas être vue de l'extérieur. Puis, il ouvrit sa malle, d'où jaillit comme un diable hors de sa boite Astrale. Il ne semblait pas avoir apprécier ce séjour en espace confiné.

« Plus jamais. » Siffla t'il. « Ne me fait plus jamais retourner là dedans. »

« Promit. » Répondit Harry qui esquissa un sourire en voyant l'humeur massacrante du reptile. « Mais imagine la panique si les gens voyaient Harry Potter se balader et de discuter fourchelangue avec un serpent. »

« Je ne suis pas un serpent…» Corrigea Astral en s'enroulant sur lui même pendant qu'Harry rangeait sa malle. « …Et j'ai pu constater que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour attirer l'attention des foules. Toutes les pensées que j'ai capté étaient tournées vers toi…mis à part peut être celles de Ron et Hermione qui … »

« Stop. » Le coupa Harry en s'asseyant en face de lui. « Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi ils pensaient... Et puis j'ai déjà mon idée sur la question. »

A peine avait il terminé sa phrase que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune fille qui, à en juger par sa taille devait commencer sa première année. Harry la vit pâlir lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, mais en apercevant Astrale, elle devint complètement livide, et referma violemment la porte avant de partir en courant.

« Eh bien, je pense que nous n'allons pas avoir beaucoup de compagnie ». Siffla Harry en regardant Astrale, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Comme ça nous pourrons dormir tranquillement. » Répondit l'animal en posant sa tête au centre des anneaux formés par son long corps.

Dormir, voilà une bonne idée se dit Harry. Il se sentait tout d'un coup complètement épuisé. Probablement à cause de sa nuit blanche et de sa première transformation en lion.

Dix minutes plus tard, le train démarrait sa long traversée de l'Angleterre et Harry plongeait au pays des rêves.

Il avançait lentement, tout n'était que ténèbres. L'atmosphère étouffante rendait son souffle court et rapide, augmentant ainsi la cadence de son cœur dont les battements résonnaient en écho tout autour de lui.

Brusquement, il s'arrêta. Devant lui, brillait à un mètre du sol, deux yeux en amende, rouge sang. Bizarrement, il n'éprouvait aucune peur et restait immobile, le regard plongé dans ces deux perles rouge.

Une forme se dessina autour des deux yeux. D'abord une tête, longue et fine, puis un corps famélique recouvert d'une robe verte et noire.

La silhouette s'avança doucement dans sa direction, à pas lent et régulier, silencieuse comme la mort.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, elle s'évanouie, laissant Harry seul dans cette univers sombre et menaçant.

Il resta immobile encore un petit moment puis se remit en marche. Le décor autour de lui changeait rapidement, les ténèbres s'évanouissait, cédant la place à une palette de couleur plus chatoyante, et surtout à des sifflements ; des sifflements aiguës, très puissant, qui finirent de le ramener à la réalité.

« Doloris » Dit une voix devant lui alors qu'il commençait tout juste à ouvrir les yeux.

Il reçut le sort de plein fouet sans avoir le temps de comprendre d'où il provenait.

Son corps se raidit tandis qu'il sentait grandir en lui la douleur générée par le sortilège. Mais cette douleur, il pouvait la supporter, le sort n'était pas très puissant, ou le lanceur encore inexpérimenté.

La douleur cessa, et il prit alors conscience de ce qui se passait. Drago Crabbe et Goyle avaient pénétré dans son compartiment. Les deux gorilles tentaient de maîtriser Astral en l'écrasant de tout leur poids sur la banquette. L'animal se débattait avec une force incroyable, agitant le corps des deux garçons de soubresauts violents.

Harry tourna la tête vers Drago. Ce dernier se tenait en face de lui, la baguette pointé dans sa direction, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Alors tu as aimé ? » Demanda t'il tandis qu'Harry reprenait son souffle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Ca ne fais que commencer. Je n'ai pas le droit de te tuer, mais je peux te faire souffrir tant que je veux. »

A peine avait il finit ces paroles que déjà, il lançait un nouveau maléfice de souffrance.

Harry, l'évita sans réfléchir, en s'écartant à une vitesse inhumaine de la trajectoire du sort.

Debout dans l'allée central, il faisait maintenant face à son agresseur qui semblait aussi surprit que lui de le voir éviter un sort tirer presque à bout portant.

A côté de lui, Astral était en train d'étouffer Crabbe en enroulant ses anneaux autour de son cou, tandis que ses crochets, aiguisées comme des rasoirs, se plantaient avec frénésie dans le bras droit de Goyle.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait ça Potter, mais celui là tu ne l'évitera pas. » Cracha Drago sans faire attention aux malheurs de ses deux acolytes.

« Dolor… » Commença t'il.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse achever la formule, il fut expulsé du compartiment avec une violence inouïe. Après avoir traversé dans un grand fracas la mince porte de bois que lui et ses deux camarades avaient refermé derrière eux, il s'écrasa brutalement contre la cloison du train, et tomba sur le sol , inconscient.

Sans prendre le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passé, il se précipita vers Astral.

« Arrête. » Cria t'il à l'adresse de l'animal. « Tu vas finir par les tuer. »

Mais le serpent ne l'écoutait pas, il semblait totalement hors de lui, et continuait de maltraité ses adversaire qui, malgré leur supériorité numérique, étaient incapable d'y faire face.

Alors qu'il se jetait à son tour dans la mêlée pour tenter de le stopper, une violente explosion retentit dans le compartiment, finissant d'en pulvériser la porte.

Astral délaissa ses victimes et glissa au sol pour voir d'où venait ce bruit sourd. Comme lui, Harry regarda l'ouverture béante qui faisait maintenant office de passage entre le couloir et le compartiment.

On n'entendait plus que les faibles gémissements de Crabbe et Goyle qui, les yeux fermé par l'effroi, continuaient d'agiter inutilement leur gros bras devant eux pour se protéger.

En voyant l'auteur de cette explosion entrer dans la petite pièce, Harry fit un pas en arrière. C'était Fleur.

Ce mouvement de recule n'était en rien due à la surprise, il savait qu'elle se trouvait dans le train. Sa première tâche en tant qu'apprenti Auror était d'assister sept de ses supérieurs dans la protection du Poudlard express.

Non, il avait reculé parce qu'il était effrayer par la jeune femme.

Elle était méconnaissable, ses yeux à présent d'un noir profond, semblaient lancer des éclaires de rage, et ses long cheveux blond-argent ondulaient dans son dos comme portés par un vent violent, tandis qu'autour d'elle, une aura flamboyante se consumait frénétiquement.

C'était une véritable furie qu'il avait devant les yeux, une furie furieuse et magnifique qui rayonnait de la beauté sauvage et féroce des vélanes.

Elle jeta un regard méprisant à Crabbe et Goyle qui, remis de la terreur causée par Astral, se sauvèrent en emportant le corps inerte de Drago. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui et l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Cette tâche achevée, elle retrouva son calme.

Ses cheveux s'immobilisèrent, et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleu azure alors même que l'aura rougeoyante s'estompait.

« Tu m'aide à tout réparer s'il te plait. » Supplia t'elle en constatant l'étendu des dégât qu'elle avait occasionné.

Trois minute plus tard, ils avaient tout remit en ordre. La porte du compartiment et les vitres du couloir, soufflées par l'explosion, avaient retrouvé leur intégrité.

« Heureusement que je passais par là. » Dit elle tandis qu'il s'asseyaient l'un en face de l'autre. « Tu peux me dire comment tu t'y est pris pour te faire surprendre par trois abrutis pareil ? »

« J'étais en train de dormir et je ne les ai pas entendu arriver. » Répondit Harry en repensant par la même occasion au rêve étrangement réel qui avait hanté son sommeil.

« Eh qu'est ce qui se serait passé si je n'était pas intervenue ? » Demanda t'elle sur un ton moralisateur qui agaça profondément Harry.

« Je ne sais pas, je les aurais peut être neutralisés sans détruire la moitié du wagon. » Répondit il dans le seul but de l'énerver. Le regard noir qu'elle lui lança alors lui prouva qu'il avait réussit

« J'aurais du te laissé te débrouiller tout seul pour voir. » Lança t'elle vexée.

« En tout cas, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'énerver autant. » Ajouta Harry. « Au fait, c'est à cause de ton sang de Vélane que tu… Enfin que tu…» Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le terme juste pour qualifier la métamorphose subite de la jeune Française.

« Que je me transforme en furie lorsque je suis en très en colère ? » Compléta Fleur en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Oui c'est à cause de mon quart de sang de Vélane, mais tu remarquera que je n'ai pas d'ailes qui me poussent dans le dos. »

« Ah… Comme ça je saurais qu'il faut que j'évite de trop t'énerver. » Commenta Harry en souriant.

Fleur lui rendit son sourire, et ils continuèrent à discuter un long moment. Harry appris que Kingsley n'avait pas encore informé Fleur de sa prochaine mission, et qu'elle ne savait pas se qui l'attendait une fois les élèves arrivés à bon port.

Puis Ron et Hermione vinrent les rejoindre et ils passèrent le restant du voyage tous les quatre . Harry et Fleur racontèrent en détail l'altercation avec les trois Serpentard, et l'arrivée fracassante de Fleur . Hermione fut profondément choqué que Drago ait utilisé un sortilège impardonnable, alors que Ron, pareil à un petit garçon, demanda qu'on lui raconte encore et encore le passage où il traversait la porte en bois.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, de gros nuages gris, gonflés par la chaleur de ces derniers

jours, voilaient le ciel de leur masse obscure et menaçante. Avec eux, se levait un vent humide et violent qui malmenait de son souffle les arbres de la campagne Anglaise.

Mais la véritable tempête se déchaîna lorsqu'il débarquèrent à la gare du Prés au Lard. Les trombes d'eau déversées par le ciel noir, venaient fouetter le visage des élèves qui ne tardèrent pas à être trempés jusqu'au os.

« Vous pensez qu'Hagrid vas faire traverser le lac au premières années par ce temps là » Demanda Hermione visiblement inquiète en rentrant dans la première diligence qu'elle rencontra.

« Bien sur, tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'il va se priver de cette joie pour si peu. » Repondit Harry en montant à sa suite, suivit de près par Ron.

« Mais c'est de la folie, le vent risque de faire chavirer les embarcations, sans compter … »

« Mione tu veux bien te calmer. » La coupa Ron. « Il ne leur arrivera rien, et puis si jamais il chaviraient, le monstre du lac les repêcherait, je crois que c'est un ami d'Hagrid. »

« Moui tu as peu être raison. » Concéda Hermione. « Mais tout de même, ce n'est pas prudent. »

Les diligences se mirent en route. Les sombrales qui les tiraient ne semblaient pas le moins du monde affectés par la tempête qui se déchaînait sur eux. Ils avançaient en direction du château à pas régulier, sans se soucier du sol boueux qu'ils foulaient.

« Quelqu'un sait où est passé Fleur ? » Demanda Harry le regard perdu dans la nuit.

« Quand on est arrivé, elle est directement allé rejoindre les autres Aurors pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. » Répondit Hermione.

« Eh Ginny ? »

Cette fois ci, ce fut Ron qui répondit, sur un ton qui montrait bien qu'il se souciait assez peu de savoir où était sa petite sœur.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début du voyage. Elle doit encore être avec ses amies. »

Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié les réponses des ses amis, captivé par le spectacle qui se jouait au dehors, derrière la fine vitre de la diligence.

Le rideau de pluie ininterrompu qui tombait du ciel changeait de direction à une vitesse affolante, donnant l'impression de danser dans la nuit. Porté par un vent furieux qui hurlait sa colère entre les arbres, il balayait toute la vallée. A son contact, les eaux du lac se mettaient à bouillonner à un rythme infernal et les feuilles encore perchées sur les arbres volaient en lambeaux. Seule la massive et encore lointaine silhouette du château y semblait indifférente, dominant les environs de sa sombre stature avec une assurance insolente.

Harry ne désirait qu'une seule chose : sortir pour ressentir la fureur des éléments contre son corps, pour se sentir vivre. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione qui se regardait dans le blanc des yeux sans dire un mot.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la fenêtre de la diligence. Aussitôt, ses deux amis se révoltèrent.

« Eh, mais t'es malade, tu veux nous tuer, t'as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors. » Hurla presque Ron en se tournant vers lui.

« Justement, il fais un temps magnifique. » Répondit Harry en lui adressant un sourire radieux avant de passer sa tête et la moitié de son buste par la fenêtre.

Le vent soufflait par bourrasque violente sur son visage, transportant l'odeur agréable du pin. Harry respira le plus possible de cet air frais, sans tenir compte de la pluie qui battait sa figure, inondant ses cheveux et le haut de sa robe. Il en voulait plus, ce contact avec les élément réveillait en lui une soif d'espace et de liberté. On l'avait trop longtemps laissé enfermé entre quatre murs, et maintenant, il sentait monter en lui le besoin impérieux de sortir et de profiter de la tempête.

Il rentra sa tête ruisselante à l'intérieur.

« Je vais faire quelque chose de stupide mais ne m'en empêcher pas. Je vous rejoindrais pour le banquet. » Leur dit il avant de se transformer presque instantanément en Faucon.

« Harry non, ne fait pas ça, tu vas te faire remarquer ! » S'insurgea Hermione en se dirigeant vers lui pour l'empêcher de sortir.

Harry ne tînt pas compte de sa remarque et s'empressa de sauter sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à prendre son envol, Hermione se jeta sur lui pour l'attraper, mais avant qu'elle n'y parvienne, Ron la pris dans ses bras et fit taire ses protestation en l'embrassant fougueusement. Harry remercia son ami en pensée et sauta dehors.

Dés qu'il fut à l'air libre, il un sentiment d'extase l'envahir. Il laissa les violentes bourrasques l'emporter à l'écart du convois de diligence sans faire le moindre mouvement d'aile. La pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait sur lui glissaient sur ses plumes lisses et imperméables, sans perturber son les moins du monde son vole. Pendant un instant encore, il se laissa porter par le vent puis battit des ailes pour se redresser. Il frôlait le sol, mais n'éprouvait aucune crainte, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il se fiait à son instinct. Poussé par la puissance des ses membres ailés, il gagna rapidement de l'altitude. Aidé par la parfaite perception qu'il avait de son corps, il glissait sans aucune difficulté d'une bourrasque à l'autre, se moquant ouvertement des furieux revirements d'Eole.

Un hurlement aiguë de rapace s'échappa de sa gorge et transperça la nuit tandis qu'il survolait le parc du château à une vitesse affolante. La sensation qu'il éprouvait en volant sous cette forme était à des années lumières de celle qu'il avait en montant son éclair de feu. Il était aux anges, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien. Tous ces soucis s'envolaient, dissipés par ses battement d'ailes. Ne subsistait en lui qu'une impression de totale félicité.

Il passa en trombe au dessus de château, rasant de très près les toitures d'ardoises et de pierres inondés par les intempéries.

Sans prendre le temps de ralentir, il se dirigea vers le la forêt interdite, et vola juste au dessus des arbres, laissant ses serres déchiqueter les rares feuilles qui subsistait encore malgré la tempête. Soudain, en exécutant une figure aérienne suicidaire, il plongea au travers de la jungle de branchage et de feuille hachées qui le séparait du sol. Avant de s'écrasé, il redressa à l'horizontal, et entama un slalome entre les arbres de la forêt à une vitesse diabolique. Sauvé par ses réflexes hors du commun, il gagna ainsi la lisière de la forêt à hauteur de la cabane de Hagrid.

Arrivé là, il rasa le sol, puis piqua vers le ciel en libérant toute la puissance de ses ailes. Il monta, et monta encore sans se retourner, en savourant pleinement cette liberté absolue. Lorsqu'il s'estima assez haut, il arrêta son ascension et s'efforça malgré le vent déchaîner, de faire du sur-place pour admirer la vallée à ses pieds.

A cette altitude, Poudlard avait la taille d'une pomme, et sur le lac, malgré la tempête et l'obscurité, il parvenait à distingué les lueurs émise par les barque remplies de premières années. Ne pouvant pas rester immobile plus longtemps, il se lança pendant plusieurs minutes dans un ballet aérien ou se succédaient piquer, vrilles, et looping. Il exécutait chacune de ces figures avec une rapidité prodigieuse sans tenir compte de la tempête qui faisait rage autour de lui.

Lorsque il cessa ces acrobaties, il se trouvait encore plus haut dans le ciel, et à cette altitude, le vent redoublait de fureur. Grisé par ces sensations nouvelle et jubilatoires, il poussa de longs cris qui se répercutèrent en écho sur les montagnes environnantes. Pour l'accompagner, la foudre et le tonnerre s'invitèrent, se relayant frénétiquement, pour illuminer toute la vallée dans une suite de grondements déchirant. Harry n'avait pas peur, la foudre passait tout près de lui, trop près même parfois, mais il ne se sentait pas menacer. Il avait l'impression d'être le maître du ciel, d'être invincible.

Après un long moment passé à écouter le chant tumultueux des éléments déchaînés, il descendit vers le sol en piqué. Son corps, parfaitement aligné avec la vertical, atteignit une vitesse prodigieuse, dépassant les trois cents kilomètre heure. A cette allure, le sol se rapprochait très rapidement, et il ne lui fallut qu'une poigné de seconde pour se retrouvé à quelque mètres de la terre ferme. Juste avant de s'écraser, il redressa à l'horizontal, et continua sa course en planant au raz du sol pour dissipé la vitesse qu'il avait emmagasiné pendant sa chute libre. Il volait le long du mur d'enceinte du château, en direction de l'entrée qui faisait face au lac, entrée par laquelle pénétraient les premières années.

Sans prendre le temps de se poser, il reprit sa forme humaine. Son atterrissage fut brutal et prit la forme d'un crash lorsqu'il roula sur lui même une dizaine de fois, dans la terre saturée d'eau, avant de s'arrêter.

Allongé sur le dos, les bras et les jambes écartés, le souffle court, fatigué et recouvert de boue, il était ivre de bonheur.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne bouge. La pluie fouettait violemment son visage, emportant avec elle une grande partie de la terre qui le souillait. Il venait de vivre l'un des moments les plus intenses de sa vie, et son cœur battait encore rapidement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il essayait de se calmer. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait écouter le professeur McGonagall faire son discours aux premières années.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer dans le château, suivit de près par les jeunes élèves, il décida de les suivre. Après tout, il avait lui aussi un banquet à honorer ; mais d'abord, il devait se changer. La pluie qui tombait toujours en déluge avait traversé tous ses vêtements : sa cape, sa robe de sorcier, son pull et sa chemise. Il était complètement détrempé, sans compter l'épaisse couche de boue qui le recouvrait des pieds à la tête. Non, décidément, il devait vraiment se changer.

Il se leva donc, passa l'angle du château et se dirigea vers l'immense volée de marche qui devançait l'entrée face au lac. Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait à un stratagème pour atteindre son dortoir sans se faire remarquer ni des professeurs ni des autres élèves. Il imaginait mal sa directrice de maison faire preuve de clémence en le voyant dans cette tenue,. Elle lui donnerais plutôt une heure de colle en lui répétant sur un ton sévère, qu'il devait montrer l'exemple à ses cadets, et qu'arriver recouvert de boue et ruisselant d'eau n'était justement pas un bon exemple.

Alors qu'il posait son pied sur la première marche du grand escalier, une forme blanche en direction du lac attira son attention. Il s'arrêta et considéra la chose en question. Son regard perçant qu'il devait à son animagus Faucon transperça le rideau aqueux qui tombait du ciel pour se poser sur la forme blanche qui se révéla être une silhouette humaine. Une silhouette féminine, encapuchonnée dans une longue cape blanche dont s'échappaient de longue mèches de cheveux argenté.

Harry sourit, il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de « Miss cape blanche », et s'avança à sa rencontre. D'ailleurs elle tombait bien, il avait quelque chose à lui proposé. Quelque chose qu'il aurait déjà due lui proposer avant.

Il parcourut rapidement les quelque centaines de mètres qui les séparaient sans se préoccuper ni de la pluie ni de la boue qui remplissait un peu plus ses chaussure à chaque pas. Mais au point où il en était, ça ne le dérangeait plus vraiment.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »demanda la jeune femme avec un accent français.

« Ben, j'allait rejoindre le banquet lorsque je t'ai aperçu. Et … comme j'avais un truc à te dire, je suis venu à toi. » Répondit Harry en la détaillant des pieds à la tête. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir pris un bain toute habillé. Sa cape, et se cheveux ressemblait à de véritable cascade tant ils ruisselaient d'eau, et son visage était à peu près dans le même état.

« Heu… Pourquoi t'es dans cet état ? »

« Eh bien mes gentils supérieur n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire escorter les premières années à travers le lac. » Dit elle avec une rage non dissimulée. « Mais j'avais jeter le sortilège du parapluie autour de moi, et je n'aurais pas été mouillé si je n'avais pas lever les yeux au ciel pour essayer d'apercevoir le stupide rapace qui poussait des cris à tout vas. A cause de lui, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombé dans le lac. Je viens de passer dix minutes à essayer de me sécher, mais rien à faire, je n'ai plus qu'a me changer. » Ajouta t'elle sans se départir de sa colère.

Harry tenta de rester sérieux et de ne pas éclater de rire pour ne pas la vexer. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il avait été le seul rapace dans le ciel de Poudlard pendant la tempête, et que par conséquent c'était lui qui avait provoqué la chute la chute de Fleur.

« Quoi ! » Demanda la jeune Française d'un ton agressif alors qu'il se mordait le poignet pour se retenir de rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu as à, ça te fais rire peut être, si tu… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses paupières se plissèrent de façon charmante et colérique. Elle venait de réalisé «…C'était toi ! » Reprit elle en sortant d'un geste vif sa baguette de sous sa cape tandis qu'incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Harry explosait de rire. « J'aurais ma vengeance crois moi ! »

« Non… Excuse moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire tomber dans le lac… » Articula t'il entre deux éclat de rire.

« Aquarius ! » Lança Fleur sans même l'écouter.

Un torrent d'eau glacée jaillit de sa baguette et fusa en ligne droite sur Harry qui tomba à terre sous le choc.

« Tu vas être aussi trempé que moi je te le promet » Dit elle en continuant de l'asperger gracieusement sans prendre en compte ses suppliques.

Harry roulait au sol pour essayer d'éviter le jet d'eau, mais c'était peine perdu, et il fut bientôt aussi mouillé que son amie.

« Voilà ça devrais faire l'affaire. » Reprit la Française apparemment satisfaite en arrêtant son sortilège.

Harry allait se relever lorsqu'un voile noir passa devant ses yeux et masqua pendant un instant la faible lumière qui persistait encore au dehors. Il secoua la tête pour dissipé complètement l'illusion puis se releva péniblement. Il se sentait complètement épuisé, alors qu'un instant auparavant, il était en pleine forme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a » Demanda Fleur avec inquiétude. « Tu es tout pâle tout d'un coup. »

« Non ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais continuait de le regarder d'un air inquiet.

« Au fait ; à la base, j étais venu te dire que tu pouvais utilisé le 12 square Grimmauld si tu ne savais pas où loger pendant ton stage. » Annonça Harry qui voulais à tout prix qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme si il allait s'évanouir d'une minute à l'autre.

« C'est très gentil de ta part. » Dit elle alors qu'un sourire radieux se dessinait sur ses lèvre. « Mais je crois que je sais où loger. A la gare de Préaulard, Maugrey m'a annoncer que pour mon stage, je devais assister les aurors qui sont en charge de la protection de Poudlard. Je logerais donc au château. »

« Ah… » Fit Harry qui devait maintenant se concentrer de toute se force pour que le décor autour de lui ne devienne pas flou. « …C'est bien… Je suis content. »

« Harry tu es sûr que ça va. » Demanda une nouvelle fois Fleur qui semblait de nouveau inquiet.

« Oui…Oui, ça vas très bien. » Répondit il d'une, voix presque inaudible à présent, tandis qu'autour de lui, l'environnement commençait à tourner.

« Harry…Harry… »

Les paroles de Fleur lui parvenaient sous forme d'écho lointain, et bientôt, les ténèbres qu'il avait une première fois repousser l'envahir à nouveau sans lui laisser aucune chance de fuite.

Voilà fin du chapitre six. J'espère que vous avez aimé, et désoler pour le retard.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en penser.

P.S, le passage sur de la tempête à été ecrit en écoutant le Dies Irae de Mozart. Euh tout le monde s'en fou je crois…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Je veux avant tous remercier tout le monde, tous ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à présent. Particulièrement ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Elle me font toutes très plaisir, et m'aident beaucoup.

On me demande beaucoup si je vais faire un couple Fleur/Harry…. Je sais pas… Enfin si je sais mais je ne vous le dirais pas. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, lisez ce chapitre, pitèt que ça répondra à votre question.

Encore une fois merci à tous et bonne lecture. Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre pas trop mal, maitenant, c'est à vous de juger…

Immobile au milieu des Ténèbres, Harry essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il se souvenait avoir perdu connaissance et être tombé au sol au beau milieu de la tempête. Ensuite, il s'était retrouvé dans cet espace sans fin, privé de toute forme de luminosité.

A bien y réfléchir, le lien avec son étrange rêve dans le Poudlard express était évident. Même lieux, même pénombre, et même sentiment d'oppression. Mais si il avait cru à un rêve lorsqu'il était dans le train, il savait maintenant que ce n'en était pas un. En effet, il sentait tout autour de lui la présence d'une forme de magie violente et maléfique. Une magie dont la puissance trahissait l'origine : le Lord Noir.

A cette pensée, son corps fut parcouru par un frisson d'angoisse. Il devait à tout prix s'échapper d'ici le plus vite possible si il ne voulait pas que sa vie s'écourte prématurément.

Il tenta de se déplacer vers la gauche, mais rien ne se produisit. Il recommença le même mouvement vers la droite ; rien non plus. L'angoisse céda rapidement la place à la panique. Il ne pouvait faire aucun geste, il était totalement paralysé. Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas bouger ? Il se déplaçait pourtant sans problème lorsqu'il était dans le Poudlard express.

Deux yeux rouge apparurent soudainement devant lui. Bientôt suivis de la silhouette mince et élancé qu'il avait déjà aperçu quelques heure auparavant. Rapidement ,il en discerna chaque détail, et compris qu'il avait vu juste. C'était Voldemort qui se tenait devant lui.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines, lorsqu'il planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Alors Potter, content de me revoir ? » Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres avant de faire résonner tout l'espace environnant de son rire glacial.

Content, il ne l'était certainement pas, et si il éprouvait un sentiment, en cet instant, il était à des années lumière de celui là.

« Sais tu pourquoi je suis venu te rendre visite ? » Reprit le mage noir en reprenant un air dégoûté.

Harry était complètement terrifié, mais aurait préférer se jeter du haut des tours de Poudlard plutôt que de lui monter. Il prit donc quelque instant avant de répondre, le temps de dompter la peur qui lui poignait le cœur.

« Pour me tuer ! »

« Te tuer ? Moi ? Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça, et de toute manière, l'endroit où nous nous trouvons ne se prête pas à ce genre de pratiques. » Répondit le Lord Noir en esquissant un sourire peu naturel. « Non, je suis simplement venus te poser quelques questions. »

Harry se décrispa un peu. Savoir que le mage voulait seulement l'interroger et non pas le tuer le rassurait et lui redonnait du courage.

« Bien, nous allons commencer sans tarder. » Reprit Voldemort qui ne plaisantait plus de tout. « Je vais te poser trois questions. Prend ton temps pour y répondre. »

Harry était tout ouïe, bien qu'il sache déjà qu'il n'y répondrait pas même sous la torture.

« Voici la première : où le vieux fou à t'il cacher le Grimoire perdu de Pharanos.

La deuxième : que sait il sur mon château en Yougoslavie.

…C'est tout pour l'instant, je te poserais la troisième par la suite, réponds déjà à ces deux là. Je te laisse trente secondes. »

Harry n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'était le grimoire perdu de machin-chose, mais il se doutais bien qu'il devait avoir un lien avec la mission que le directeur avait effectué pendant le mois d'Août. Par contre il trouvait un peu douteux que Voldemort lui avoue avoir un château, c'était une information que l'ordre n'avait pas, du moins aux dernières nouvelles.

« Le temps est écoulé : j'attends tes réponses » Tonna le mage noir.

Harry pris une profonde inspiration et tenta de maîtrisé sa voix du mieux qu'il pût.

« Pour la première, je ne vois même pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, et pour la deuxième, je vous dirais que j'ignorais que vous possédiez un château en l'Europe de l'Est. »

Ces réponses ne semblèrent pas du tout convenir au seigneur des Ténèbres qui conserva une expression de profond mépris.

« Allons Potter, je sais très bien qu'Albus te fait pleinement confiance, et je suis certain qu'il te confie ses petits secrets. Fais un effort, je te laisse dix secondes supplémentaires de réflexion. »

« Je ne sais rien ! » s'emporta Harry sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. « Et même si je

savais quelque chose, je ne vous le dirais jamais ! »

Les yeux glacials que le Lord Noir planta dans les siens refroidit aussitôt ses ardeurs. Comment pouvait on mettre tant de haine et de cruauté dans un simple regard ? Harry en resta sans voix.

« Très bien Potter, puisque tu ne veux pas répondre à mes deux première questions, je vais te poser la troisième. » Fit il avec un sourire mauvais, ses yeux rouge toujours fixés dans les siens. « La voici : me fais tu confiance ? »

Harry ne s'attendait pas à ça et resta muet pendant un instant. Pourquoi lui demandait il ça, la réponse était évidente.

« Non, bien sûr que non, vous êtes la dernière personne à qui je ferais confiance. » Dit il d'une voix qui se voulais assurée.

Le sourire du mage noir s'étira de façon grotesque sur son visage famélique.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi me crois tu ? »

Encore une fois, Harry resta sans voix devant les propos du mage. La question était dénuée de sens, jamais il ne s'était fié à lui. A moins qu'il veuille parler des événements de l'année précédente ; quand il l'avait fait venir au ministère.

« Vous voulez parler de la mort de Sirius ! » S'écria t'il, oubliant un instant les yeux inhumains qui le fixaient intensément.

« Non pauvre imbécile, je veux parler de TA mort ! » Gronda t'il en faisant résonner tout l'espace de sa voix sifflante. « Tu pensais sérieusement que j'était venu dans l'unique but de te poser des questions? Bien sûr, ça m'aurais arrangé que tu y répondes, mais ce n'était pas mon objectif premier ! »

Harry sentit une nouvelle fois son sang se figer dans ses veines. Comment ne l'avait il pas vu venir plus tôt ? C'était pourtant devenu évident à partir du moment où il lui avait avoué avoir un château en Yougoslavie ; jamais il ne l'aurait laissé partir avec cette information.

La panique s'empara à nouveau de lui tandis qu'il tentait vainement de bouger.

Il était pris au piège, et ne voyait aucuns moyen de s'en tirer.

« Toutefois, je ne t'ai pas mentit entièrement : je ne peux pas te tuer dans cet endroit ! » Déclara Voldemort qui semblait prendre un plaisir immense à le voir paniquer. « Je peux seulement détruire ton esprit… Et je m'en contenterais pour le moment. »

Puis, sans prendre le temps de lui accorder un autre regard, le mage noir prononça des paroles en Fourchelangue.

« Apparaît ô créature infernal, et anéantit cet être répugnant ! »

Dans un grondement sourd qui emplit tout l'espace environnant, une créature apparut, glaçant d'effrois le cœur d'Harry.

Des yeux rouges sombre, des crochets démesurément longs et aiguisés, une gueule triangulaire et un corps ténébreux d'une quarantaine de mètres de long pour un diamètre de deux.

Le basilic qui se tenait devant lui n'avait de commun que le nom avec celui qu'il avait abattu.

Il était au moins trois fois plus long et deux fois plus gros, mais il représentait surtout aux yeux de Harry la quintessence du mal. Il dégageait une impression oppressante de puissance malfaisante et destructrice.

« Attaque le et détruit le ! » Reprit le mage en hurlant.

Le monstre fit un signe de tête puis se retourna et planta ses yeux démoniaque dans ceux d'Harry.

Il chargea à une vitesse surprenante compte tenu de sa taille phénoménale.

Complètement pétrifié par la peur, Harry, bien décidé à regarder la mort en face, garda au prix d'un effort considérable, les yeux ouvert et fixée sur ceux du reptile.

Il sentit une partie de son âme l'abandonner douloureusement alors même que le basilic n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres de lui. Il n'y prêta pas attention et continua son face à face avec la mort.

Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, une imposante masse couleur fauve s'interposa au dernier moment entre lui et la créature maléfique.

Le basilic s'arrêta brusquement devant cet intrus et ouvrit la gueule tout en sifflant d'un air rageur et menaçant.

Loin de se laisser impressionner le nouvel arrivant poussa un rugissement déchirant qui se répercuta en un écho sourd tout autour d'eux.

Harry le reconnu. Des yeux brillant d'une lueur irréelle, un corps énorme à la musculature saillante, une crinière volumineuse ; aucun doute possible, il s'agissait du lion qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa transe animagus.

Sans cherché à comprendre pourquoi et comment il était arrivé là, Harry suivit anxieusement la suite des événement.

Pendant plusieurs seconde, les deux animaux se jaugèrent du regard, parfaitement immobile.

L'attaque du basilic fut fulgurante. Il se projeta la gueule grande ouverte vers son adversaire qui réagit avec la même rapidité que lui, en lui décochant un magistral coup de patte sur le crâne, provoquant avec ses griffes une envolée d'écailles noirâtres.

Le reptile recula en crachant sa fureur tandis que le lion attaquait à son tour. Il fit un bond prodigieux et atterrit sur le corps de son opposant qu'il lacéra avec frénésie.

La bataille tourna bientôt à la lutte acharnée lorsque les deux créatures roulèrent sur elles mêmes tout en portant leurs attaques.

Harry ne parvenait plus à suivre le cour de ce combat désordonné et impitoyable. Le long abdomen du reptile se contorsionnait avec violence dans tous les sens, ne laissant entrapercevoir que rarement le pelage sablé du fauve. Le tout dans une cacophonie chaotique de sifflement et de rugissements

Finalement, la mêlée s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencée. Le corps du basilic s'immobilisa, dévoilant à Harry un triste spectacle.

Prisonnier des monstrueux anneaux de la créature, son animal totem se débattait en poussant de furieux rugissements. Les efforts titanesques du lion ne suffirent cependant pas à briser l'étreinte du reptile qui maintenant se préparait à donner lui coup de grâce.

Il ouvrit la gueule en grand et fondit sur le lion immobilisé et vulnérable. Mais au dernier moment, sa trajectoire fut coupée par le piqué assourdissant d'un faucon. Surpris, le basilic relâcha un instant la pression qu'il exerçait sur le grand fauve. Ce dernier se défit du corps tortueux du reptile et rejoignit en quelque bonds agiles, l'animal qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

C'était bel et bien un faucon. Un faucon magnifique, qui pour le moment volait en stationnaire en battant de ses grandes ailes bleues nuit et blanches. Dans ses yeux brillait la même lueur irréelle qui animait aussi le regard du gigantesque lion et qui semblait caractériser ses animaux totem.

L'un à côté de l'autre, comme deux frères de sang, ses animagus fixaient le basilic qui rampait vers eux en sifflant d'un air menaçant.

« Non ! » Hurla Voldemort qui comme Harry, semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. « Ne t'occupes pas de ses misérables créatures ; tue l'humain ! »

Hors de lui, l'immense reptile continua à fixer le lion et le faucon un long moment, avant de daigner tourner la tête vers Harry. Mais lorsqu'il le fit, il planta son regard maléfique au plus profond de ses yeux verts et chargea.

Comme précédemment, Harry ne cilla pas, et soutint au prix d'un effort considérable, le regard de braise du basilic en priant intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas sa dernière vision.

Avant qu'il n'ai parcourut la moitié de la distance qui les séparait, les deux anges gardiens de Harry s'interposèrent dans un concert de rugissement et cris aigus.

Mais le basilic dans sa fureur ne se laissa pas arrêter et les attaqua avec une frénésie meurtrière. Totalement impuissant face à cette folie que rien ne semblait pouvoir stopper, ils furent contraint de reculer.

Petit à petit, le reptile les rabattaient sur Harry, se rapprochant par la même occasion de son objectif.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que quelques mètre entre eux.

Porté par son corps immense, le basilic se hissa à une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur, pour achever ses proies d'un piqué mortel.

En voyant que ses deux animaux totem ne pouvait pas lutter contre le monstre qui leur faisaient face, Harry réalisa qu'il allait à une mort certaine.

Alors qu'il allait passer à l'attaquer, le basilic se désintéressa soudainement d'eux et fixa l'obscurité qui s'étendait à sa gauche. A sa suite, le lion et le faucon tournèrent la tête dans la même direction.

Harry, suivant leur exemple, porta son regard sur cette partie de l'espace.

Rien, le vide, comme partout ailleurs. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui avait si soudainement attiré leur attention, au point de leur faire oublier le combat.

Puis il le vit. Un grand cerf doté d'une ramure magnifique, rayonnant de noblesse et de dignité, s'avançait vers eux d'un pas lent et assuré. La tête haute, il fixait avec des yeux étincelants l'immonde créature qui lui fait face.

Alors Harry comprit et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il s'agissait de l'animagus de son père, la partie animal de son être.

Le cerf s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètre du petit groupe et resta immobile quelque instants. Le basilic ne voyant plus l'intérêt de prêter attention a cet animal passif, se retourna sur sa tâche première.

Mais avant qu'il n'ai pût attaqué, un long brame au son grave pareil à un cor de guerre s'éleva ; résonnant comme un appel dans les ténèbres environnantes.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le gigantesque fauve poussa un rugissement déchirant et le grand faucon Pèlerin émit un long chant harmonieux.

Surprit par cette intervention le reptile ne réagit pas tout de suite.

C'est alors qu'apparut à la droite du cerf un énorme chien noir au pelage broussailleux. Toutes dent dehors, il grognait férocement à l'encontre du basilic.

Harry était complètement sidéré. Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais l'animal totem de Sirius venait à son tour de faire son apparition.

Le grand chien vint se placer entre Harry et le basilic en poussant des grognements effrayant.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par une multitude d'autres animaux totem qui, répondant à l'appel du cerf majestueux, venait protéger Harry de la maléfique créature.

Un chat tigré, un grand loup blanc, un tigre, un hibou, une chouette, un glouton, un requin, un aigle royal, un grand dauphin bleu, un panda géant, un serpent blanc et or, un toucan, un magnifique étalon noir, une hirondelle…

Tous se dressèrent entre lui et le grand reptile, emplissant tout l'espace de leur grondement sourd et menaçant.

Le spectacle de tous ces êtres s'unissant pour venir à son secours le bouleversa profondément, et sans s'en rendre compte, submergé par l'émotion, il laissa des larmes perler le long de ses joues. Si il avait due produire un patronus à cet instant, il aurait été d'une puissance inégalable.

La peur quitta définitivement son cœur pour laisser place à une invincible confiance née de l'union inaltérable de tous les esprits présents.

Face à cette marée hostile qui criait sa colère, le basilic n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer, rejoignant progressivement son maître qui contemplait la scène avec un regard rempli de haine.

Harry vit la progression de ses protecteurs se prolonger quelques instant tandis que l'animal totem de son père, le seul à être rester en retrait, vînt se placer à côté de lui pour admirer l'avancée triomphale de ce groupe hétéroclite.

Constatant sa défaite inévitable, Voldemort prononça à contre cœur une formule dont Harry ne discerna que des intonations glaciales.

Les ténèbres toutes entières se mirent à trembler violemment, puis dans un éclaire lumineux, tout disparut.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Penché au dessus de lui, un visage familier le regardait.

« A enfin, tu reviens à toi ! » Dit une voix féminine.

Il secoua la tête pour éclaircir sa vue encore floue. Il gisait toujours étendu sur le sol boueux du parc de Poudlard.

Sans bougé, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il s'était évanoui alors qu'il parlait avec Fleur devant l'entrée du château qui faisait face au lac. Il repassa dans sa tête les événement qui s'étaient produit dans son pseudo sommeil. Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien, si ce n'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve mais d'un attaque en règle du Lord Noir. Il devait en parler à Dumbledore, le vieux directeur pourrait sûrement l'éclairer sur la question. Pour l'heure, il devait être au banquet, il…

LE BANQUET pensa t'il soudain, je devrait y être depuis longtemps.

Pris de panique, il se leva précipitamment mais encore sous le coup de son sommeil artificiel, il perdit l'équilibre. Fleur le rattrapa de justesse.

« Non, tu ne retombes pas ; une fois ça suffit. » Dit elle en le remettant sur pied.

Puis, le tenant toujours par les épaules pour s'assurer qu'il reste debout, elle ajouta en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Tu es rester cinq minutes inconscient sur le sol ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Les yeux et le parfum de la jeune Française finirent de remettre Harry d'aplomb.

Il était surpris de n'être rester inconscient que cinq minutes. Pour lui, son séjour dans la dimension ténébreuse avait durée une éternité. Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, il n'était pas encore trop en retard pour le banquet.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour le moment on doit rejoindre la château. » Lui dit il en se tournant vers l'imposante bâtisse.

Le vent et la pluie n'avait pas diminués d'intensité pendant son sommeil, et ils se chaînaient toujours sur La vallée de Poudlard avec une rare violence, lui rappelant qu'il devait d'abord se changer avant d'entré dans la grande salle.

« Tu es sûr que ça va maintenant ? » Demanda Fleur qui continuait à le regarder d'un air inquièt.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, je vais bien. » Répondit Harry en se frottant les joue. Il venait de s'apercevoir qu'elles le brûlaient atrocement. Il jeta un regard accusateur à la jeune Auror qui ne cilla pas.

« Il fallait bien que j'essaye de te réveiller, tu aurais fais comment toi. » répliqua t'elle sans paraître le moins du monde désolée.

« Je sais pas, mais en tout cas j'aurais frapper moins fort. »

Harry monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le menaient vers la tour de Gryffondor. En entrant dans le château, il avait croisé Ron et Hermione qui le cherchait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Après leur avoir donnée de brèves explications sur son déplorable état vestimentaire, il leur demanda le mot de passe de la tour que pour l'instant seul les préfets connaissaient. Le banquet était sur le point de commencer.

« Merlin » lança t'il en arrivant devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui à la mention du mot de passe coulissa le long du mur, dévoilant ainsi l'étroite entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Sans perdre de temps, Harry s'y engouffra, et rejoignit en courant son dortoir où reposaient déjà toutes ses affaires que les elfe de maison avaient transférer du train.

En quelques gestes rapides, il se dénuda entièrement. L'eau qui avait saturé ses vêtements s'écoulait en grosses gouttes sur son torse et ses jambes, finissant sa course sur le parquet encore impeccable de la pièce. Sans y prêter attention, il s'essuya avec une serviette, tout en regardant Astral qui dormait sur le lit de Neville. Il n'avait pas été obligé de retourné dans la malle pour arriver ici, les elfes de maison l'avaient transporté au même titre que n'importe quel autre bagages, sans tenir pas compte de son statu symbolique.

En le voyant ainsi enroulé sur lui même, Harry se rappela tout d'un coup que parmi tous les animaux qui étaient apparus pour le protéger, il y avait un serpent aux écailles blanches et ors qui ressemblait étrangement à Astral.

Tout en réfléchissant au lien possible entre les deux, il revêtit des vêtements sec, et enfila une nouvelle robe de sorcier noire. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite discussion avec lui.

Une fois habillé, il sortit du dortoir en hâte, et entrepris une descente de Poudlard en accéléré.

«Grinlow Marion » Fit la voix autoritaire du professeur McGonagall alors qu'il arrivait devant les portes fermée de la grande salle.

Il poussa un soupir résigné. Il était arrivé trop tard, la répartition avait déjà commencé.

Le temps de reprendre son souffle, il décida d'attendre aux portes la fin de la répartition pour faire une entrée moins remarquée.

« Gryffondor ! » Clama le chapeau, provoquant un des applaudissement fournis à sa table.

Il patienta plusieurs minutes adossé au mur de pierre, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu pendant sa phase inconsciente. Mais rien à faire, il avait besoin des lumière du directeur pour y voir plus claire.

« Anne-Valérie Nowlgri »

Les noms se suivaient les uns la suite des autres sans qu'il n'y prête vraiment attention.

D'un geste désinvolte de baguette, il traça une figure géométrique dans les airs ; ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas travailler sur le livre d'invocation depuis un bon moment. En fait, depuis l'arrivée de Fleur au square Grimmauld, le temps qu'il consacrait à ses études avaient considérablement diminué.

« Malco Zyftman. »

Ce devait être le dernier, il allait bientôt pouvoir entré.

« Poufsouffle. »

Après le tonnerre d'applaudissements qui mit un certain tant à se calmer, Harry entendit Dumbledore prendre la parole et souhaiter un bon appétit à tout le monde.

Bientôt, le tintement métallique des couverts et le brouhaha des conversations emplit la salle.

Il pouvait y aller.

Doucement, il entrouvrit un battant de l'imposante porte de bois, et se glissa à l'intérieur de la grande salle.

Il s'avança rapidement vers la table des Gryffondor où, Ron lui avait gardé une place.

Peu de personne le remarquèrent, mais à la table des enseignants, le professeur McGonagall le ne manqua pas, et tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de ses amis, elle lui jeta un regard plein de reproche.

« Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! » Lança Hermione à voix basse alors qu'il venait de s'assoire.

« Arrête Mione, ce n'est pas si grave… » tenta de relativiser Ron .

« Comment ça ce n'est pas si grave ! » Rugit elle. « Nous avons été obligé de mentir au professeur McGonagall pour justifier ton absence ! »

Ron se tourna vers lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

« En tout cas, je vous remercie tous les deux. » Dit Harry en souriant. « J'avais vraiment besoin de me défouler… Et puis merci aussi pour être venu me sauver tout à l'heure. » Ajouta t'il en repensant aux animagus de ses deux amis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, McGonagall ne serait pas aller jusqu'à te tuer . » Dit Ron en servant une nouvelle fois de rôti. Visiblement, il ne voyait pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

«De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Hermione sans tenir compte de la remarque de Ron.

« Je vous expliquerais plus tard. »

Sans les jumeaux Weasley, le repas se déroula relativement calmement.

Sur leur droite, Ginny discutait avec plusieurs membres de l'AD, dont Neville et Seamus.

A côté de la table des professeurs avait été rajouté une table plus petite sur laquelle dînaient les douze Aurors chargés de la protection de l'école.

Parmi eux siégeait Maugrey, Tonks, Fleur et Dawlish l'Auror qui, sur les ordres du ministre avait tenté d'arrêter le professeur Dumbledore l'année précédente.

Harry, affamé par son escapade aérienne mangea presque autant que Ron. Presque seulement.

Mais quand les plats disparurent, il était repus.

Le directeur se leva, mettant ainsi fin aux dernières discussions.

« Je sais qu'il n'est plus l'heure pour les grands discours, aussi essaierais-je de faire court.

Je tiens tout d'abord à vous présenté les aurors qui seront chargés de la protection de notre école pendant l'année scolaire. » Dit il en se tournant vers eux.

« Vous reconnaîtrez sans doute parmi eux votre ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal -si je puis m'exprimer ainsi – et la concurrente de l'école de Beauxbâton pour le tournois des trois sorciers. »

Les garçons de l'assemblée semblaient très bien se souvenir de Fleur, et la plupart d'entre eux la regardais d'un air niait, la bouche grande ouvert.

« Je crois que tu as de la concurrence. » Murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

« Je tiens à préciser que vous n'êtes pas autoriser à les déranger pendant leur travail, et j'ajouterais qu'ils ne sont pas là pour faire vos devoirs en retards. » Continua le directeur tandis que Ron qui venait de recevoir un coup de coude dans l'estomac se tordait de douleur. « Eux, à l'inverse seront en mesure de vous punir si ils vous prennent à désobéirent aux règlement de l'école… Je tiens à ce propos à vous dire qu'il est désormais formellement interdis de sortir dans le parc sans en avoir reçut l'autorisation par vos professeurs. »

Pendant quelques instant, il se tut, avant de reprendre sur un ton désolé.

« J'ai maintenant une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Le tournois de Quiddich n'aura pas lieux cette année. Le terrain est situé trop loin de l'école et ne bénéficie plus de sa protection magique, notamment de celle qui empêche le transplanage. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. On leur enlevait le Quiddich, la seule véritable distraction qu'offrait Poudlard à ses élèves.

En bon orateur, Dumbledore reprit la parole sans leur laisser le temps de protester.

« Mais, vos professeurs et moi-même avons décidé, pour pallier à ce fâcheux problème, de créer un autre tournois… »

Il s'interrompit un instant et contempla la foule à ses pieds. Tous les élève étaient suspendus à ses lèvre, et il semblait prendre un immense plaisir à les voir ainsi attentif.

« …Un tournois qui je pense est plus d'actualité puisqu'il s'agit, d'un tournois de duel entre les quatre maisons. »

Un brouhaha enthousiaste s'éleva dans la salle suite à cette déclaration.

« Ca pourrais s'avérer intéressant. » Commenta Hermione à voix basse. « Ca nous entraînera à ce qui nous attend dehors. »

« Ouais je suis pour aussi ! » Comfirma Ron. « Mais j'aurais préférer qu'il ne nous enlève pas le Quiddich. »

« Pareil. » Ajouta Harry en regardant la réaction de ses camarades tout autour de lui.

Il constata avec tristesse que tous, hormis peut être ceux qui faisaient parti d'équipes de Quiddich, semblaient préféré cette idée de duel entre les maison au sport national.

Enfin bon, il n'y pouvait rien, et puis il prendrais sûrement plus de plaisir à massacrer l'équipe de Serpentard de cette façon.

« Les modalité de ce tournois n'ont pas encore été fixée, mais nous les afficheront dans vos salles communes dés que possible. » ajouta le directeur avant de passer à un autre sujet.

« Pour conclure ce discours introductif déjà trop long, je vous informe que le Professeur Rogue assurera, en plus des cours de potions, les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je n'ai en effet pas été en mesure de trouvé un autre professeur qui accepte ce poste. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. Apparemment, la nomination de Rogue ne faisait pas l'unanimité.

« Non il n'ont pas le droit de nous faire ça. » Gémit Ron. « L'année dernière Ombrage, cette année Rogue ; qu'est ce qu'on va devenir. »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il regardait son professeur de potion lui faire un sourire sadique.

Décidément, cette année commençait très mal.

« Bien, je pense que j'ai… » Commença le professeur Dumbledore. Il s'interrompit brusquement et fixa les portes de la grande salle d'un air sombre. A côté de lui, les douze Aurors se levèrent d'un bond en brandissant leur baguette dans cette direction.

Comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, Harry se tourna vers les grandes portes de bois.

Il retint avec peine une exclamation en découvrant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Debout dans l'embrasure des portes, se tenait un homme de grande taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe de bure qui s'allongeait jusqu'au sol, et dont la lourde capuche masquait son visage. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un long bâton noueux, parcouru de veinures violette, et au pommeau incrusté d'améthystes de toutes tailles.

Un silence de plomb empreint d'une tension presque palpable s'étendit sur plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles tout le monde retînt son souffle.

L'étranger fit un pas en avant, et se mis à avancer en direction de la table des professeurs. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, et le silence toujours présent laissait entendre la martèlement régulier de son bâton sur le sol dallé.

« Pourriez vous nous faire l'honneur de vous présenter » Demanda Dumbledore d'un ton autoritaire.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et continua sa progression comme si de rien n'était.

« On vous a demander de vous présenter ! » Rugit Maugrey hors de lui.

Harry était d'ailleurs étonné qu'il ne l'ai pas encore réduis en poussière : « on frappe d'abord et on pose les questions après comme ça on est sur de ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprises. » c'était pourtant sa devise.

Les emportements du vieil auror n'eurent pas plus d'effet que la courtoisie de Dumbledore.

L'étranger continuait d'avancer. Il avait maintenant parcouru la moitié de la distance le séparant de la table professorale, mais n'était pas encore passé devant Harry qui se situait avec ses amis tout au bout de la table de Gryffondor.

Le directeur sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif et fendit l'air avec. La table devant lui se sépara en deux parties qui s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre, laissant un passage par lequel il s'engagea pour se rendre dans l'allée centrale.

« Je vous le demande une dernière fois : Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ! » Demanda t'il beaucoup plus brusquement cette fois ci.

L'étranger s'arrêta à quelque mètres du directeur, et se mit à rigoler d'une voix grave.

« Ce n'est pas des manières d'accueillir la famille. »

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils mais garda le silence.

Harry baignait dans l'incompréhension. « Ce n'est pas des manières d'accueillir la famille » : que voulait il dire par là ? Etait-ce lui aussi un Dumbledore ?

A côté de lui, Ron regardait l'étranger avec des yeux ronds ; il semblait confronté au même problème que lui.

Encore quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que le moindre bruit vienne troubler le silence royal qui avait envahit la pièce.

Puis, l'inconnu porta ses mains à sa capuche et tira dessus pour la faire tomber sur son dos.

Son visage apparut alors clairement au yeux de tous, et Harry qui se trouvait à la hauteur du directeur eu tout le temps de le détailler.

Des cheveux blancs et bouclés coupés très court, une barbe de la même couleur impeccablement taillée autour de sa bouche, une peau noir comme l'ébène, un nez légèrement écrasé : il brillait de bonté et de sagesse tout en conservant un côté sévère impressionnant.

Dés le premier regard, il forçait le respect.

Des exclamations étouffées se firent entendre un peu partout dans la salle.

« Mais qui êtes vous donc ? » repris le directeur profondément intrigué.

Le rire grave de l'étranger raisonna dans la grande salle.

« Allons Albus, tu as la mémoire courte ! » Dit il sur le ton d'un professeur qui réprimande son élève.

Puis, voyant que le directeur ne le reconnaissait toujours pas, il ajouta mi-amusé mi-agacé :

« Peut être ceci t'aidera t'il ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole il retira sa robe de bure, éblouissant toute l'assemblée par la candeur de ses véritables atours.

Il portait une tenue composée de plusieurs pièces d'une blancheur irréelle : un pantalon robuste, une large chemise passée au dessous d'un léger manteau sur lequel des symboles étranges apparaissaient dans un violet phosphorescent, et une immense cape à col elle aussi parcouru par des figures violettes.

De nouvelles exclamations retentirent dans la salle tandis que le professeur Dumbledore reculait d'un pas et abaissait sa baguette. Les aurors derrière lui l'imitèrent.

« Que faites vous ici ? » Demanda le directeur le plus calmement possible.

Mais Harry perçut nettement le trouble chez lui ; il paraissait presque effrayer par l'identité du cet individu.

L'étranger lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« En fait je viens pour plusieurs raisons, mais la seul que je puis invoquer devant ce jeune publique… » dit il en les désignant d'un geste de la main « … c'est la revendication du poste de professeur contre les forces du mal. »

Suite à cette déclaration, le silence qui baignait la salle laissa place aux murmures des conversation naissantes.

Chacun voulait faire savoir à ses voisins ce qu'il pensait de cet étrange individu vêtu de blanc.

Le directeur leva les mains au ciel et aussitôt les discutions cessèrent.

« Jeune gens, je pense que ce banquet n'a que trop duré. » Dit il. « Je vous invite donc à rejoindre vos dortoirs dans le calme. Les préfets accompagneront les premières années. »

Allongé sur son lit, Harry attendait patiemment que ses condisciple de chambre s'endorment.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils avaient quitté le banquet, et il devait allé trouver le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau pour obtenir des réponses. Il voulait comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé juste avant le banquet, quand il s'était évanoui, et savoir ce qu'était le grimoire de Pharanos que Voldemort semblait tant désirer.

A bien y réfléchir, il aimerait bien aussi en apprendre plus sur l'étranger qui avait fait irruption à la fin du banquet, et qui traitait Dumbledore comme un enfant.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondore, il avait été l'unique sujet de conversation ce soir là. Certains prétendaient que c'était le père du directeur, d'autre qu'il était son ancien maître, certain même pensait qu'il s'agissait de son frère caché. Mais tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait qu'il était impressionnant, tant par sa prestance que par sa puissance qu'il avait du mal à masquer.

Harry avait même entendu plusieurs enfants de moldu le comparer à un acteur de cinéma qu'il ne connaissait pas : un certain Morgan Freeman.

Dés que la respiration de ses compagnons trahirent leur sommeil, il se leva.

Il enfila sans bruit sa robe de sorcier et accrocha sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules.

Au moment où il allait passer la porte du dortoir, il se rappela qu'il devait présenter Astral au directeur.

« Viens, nous allons nous balader » Siffla t'il en fourchelangue à l'intention de ce dernier.

Ces camarades, avait bien accepter la présence du serpent blanc et or bien qu'il lui aient demandé de ne pas le laisser s'approcher trop près d'eux.

De tout façon Astral serait rester avec lui même si ça ne leur plaisait pas, il ne tenait pas à se séparer de lui.

Le serpent s'enroula le long de son corps sans dire un mot, et vint placer sa tête sur son épaule droite. Harry referma sa cape sur eux et sorti du dortoir le plus silencieusement possible.

Il traversa la salle commune, seulement éclairée par les braises d'un feu mourrant, et quitta la tour de Gryffondor.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il marcha à travers les corridors déserts du château avant d'atteindre l'entrée du bureau directorial.

Harry fut surpris de constater que l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau était déjà dévoilé. Habituellement, il devait donner un mot de passe à une gargouille grincheuse pour pouvoir y accéder. Enfin, comme il n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe ça l'arrangeait.

Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, Astral se mit humer l'air avec sa langue de façon frénétique.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? » Demanda Harry en arrêtant sa progression.

Le serpent fixa le mur devant lui un moment avant de répondre.

« Il y à quelqu'un de très puissant dans la pièce au dessus de nous. » Siffla t'il nerveusement.

« C'est normal, c'est le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, ce doit être lui que tu ressens. » rétorqua Harry en haussant les sourcils.

« Ton directeur n'est pas très puissant, j'ai déjà croisé des personnes beaucoup plus impressionnante de ce côté là. »

« Comme qui ? » Demanda Harry qui avait du mal à accepter les dires d'Astral.

« Le grand auror noir qui était à la réunion cet été… »

« Kingsley ? » tenta Harry

« Peut être, je sais pas comment il s'appelle, mais en tout cas, il recèle plus de puissance en lui que ton directeur, et il n'est pas le seul. Toi et la folle avec les cheveux blond…Fleur, le surpassez largement malgré votre jeune âge. Et puis, il y à le rouquin…Ron qui est aussi puissant que lui. » Ajouta le serpent le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Harry en souriant.

« Pas du tout » répondit Astral.

Harry se départi aussitôt de son sourire. Finalement, peu être que Crabbe et Goyle l'avaient blessé plus qu'il ne le pensait.

« Bon de tout façon on y va. » ajouta t'il avant de continuer son ascension.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau, il frappa trois fois.

« Entrez. »

Il posa sa main sur la poigné, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, et le fixait intensément.

En face de lui, un grand et luxueux fauteuil sans pieds flottait au dessus du sol sur un petit nuage de fumée.

A son approche, le fauteuil pivota sur lui même pour lui faire face.

« Harry je te présente Al Nasr Al Waki ton nouveau professeur de Défense contre le force du mal. » Fit Dumbledore en désignant d'un geste de la main l'individu assis sur l'étrange fauteuil.

Il s'agissait de l'étranger qui avait fait irruption quelques heures plus tôt dans la grande salle. Vêtu de sa tunique d'un blanc limpide, il tenait son long bâton contre son épaule et lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Mais tu peux m'appeler professeur Véga. » Dit il d'une voix grave et profonde. « Retire donc cette magnifique cape que tu porte et qui nous empêche de te voir. »

Harry avait complètement oublier qu'il portait sa cape d'invisibilité. Il tira dessus et la laissa tombée au sol.

« Je dérange peu être. » Dit il, mal à l'aise en face de ces deux hommes à l'autorité bien assise.

« Non Harry tu ne nous déranges pas. » Répondit le directeur de Poudlard. « En fait, nous t'attendions. »

Harry haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi l'attendaient t'ils, il y avait quelque chose de louche là dessous.

Astral glissa au sol, et rampa vers Vega. Ce dernier regardait fixement le grand reptile blanc et or qui s'approchait de lui.

« Fascinant ! » dit il. « Sais tu ce qu'est cette créature Harry ».

« Non » Répondit il pris au dépourvu.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas » Ajouta Dumbledore en portant toute son attention sur Astrale. « Très peu de personne connaissent son existence, et moi même je n'en avais jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Tu découvrira bien par toi même de quoi il s'agit. » Reprit Véga alors que le serpent s'était dressé à sa hauteur et le fixait en sifflant.

Fumsec perché sur au sommet du siège de Dumbledore poussa un long chant harmonieux. Astral retourna en rampant au pieds de Harry.

« Que voulais tu me dire ? » Demanda Dumbledore après avoir détacher son regard du serpent.

« En fait je voulais savoir ce qu'était le grimoire de Pharanos. » Répondit Harry qui avait soudainement beaucoup moins envie de parler de sa rencontre avec Voldemort.

Après un cours silence pendant lequel Vèga invita Harry à s'asseoir sur un deuxième fauteuil flottant qu'il venait de faire apparaître d'un geste de la main, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

« Le grimoire De Pharanos est un livre ancien et dangereux qui ne doit à aucun prix tomber entres les mains de Voldemort. C'est lui que j'ai chercher cet été pendant plusieurs semaines. »

« Et vous l'avez trouvé ? » Demanda Harry.

« Oui, et je l'ai mis en sécurité. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où il se trouve précisément. » Répondit le directeur.

« Tu n'avais pas quelque chose d'autre à nous dire ? » Demanda Al Nasr Al Waki en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry fut incapable de mentir et leur narra tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant le banquet, en leur expliquant avec force détail comment il avait été sauvé du basilic par des animaux totems.

Quand il eut terminé, les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis le professeur Véga prit la parole.

« Le sort dont tu as été victime est un sortilège très ancien, originellement conçut pour les communication à longues distances. Il fut prohibé puis oublié lorsqu'on découvrit qu'il pouvait être utilisé pour anéantir les esprits.

C'est tout ce que je puis te dire, le reste est trop compliqué pour que tu puisses le comprendre. »

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi toujours MOI ? » Demanda Harry en soupirant.

Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche en signe de résignement.

« Parce que tu étais la seule personne à qui il pouvait jeter ce sort. » Dit il d'une voix lasse. « Il avait besoin de ton sang pour le lancer, et il coule dans ses veines depuis sa résurrection. »

« D'accord, mais il aurait pu trouver du sang autre part, pourquoi vouloir me le lancer à moi. »

« Parce qu'il veut te tuer. » Lança calmement le grand homme noir. « Il y à fort à pari qu'il connaisse une partie de la prophétie, et qu'il sache que tu causeras sa perte. »

Harry resta sans voix. Comment cet homme était il au courant pour la prophétie.

« Heureusement pour toi, tu as une place privilégiée dans le cœur de bon nombre de personne c'est pourquoi tous ces animaux totems sont venus à ton secours. » Ajout le directeur en souriant. « Mais ne t'inquiète plus de cela, Voldemort ne lancera pas de sitôt ce sort contre toi. »

Harry opina de la tête. Même si il n'était pas entièrement rassuré par les paroles du vieil homme, il éprouvait un certain soulagement à savoir qu'il ne revivrait pas cette désagréable expérience tout de suite.

« Bien je pense qu'il est temps pour toi d'aller te reposer, d'autant que si j'en crois certaines personnes, tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières vingt quatre heures. »

Entouré par l'écho régulier de ses pas, Harry marchait dans les long corridors de Poudlard au côté d'Astral qui semblait presser de partir découvrir le château.

En arrivant à une intersection, il s'arrêta.

« Continue sans moi, je vais aller à la volière voir si Hedwige est bien arrivée. » Dit il au serpent doré.

« Je vais dans la forêt, je te retrouverais demain. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« D'accord, mais fait attention, il y a des animaux dangereux dans cette forêt. »

Pour toute réponse, Astral s'éloigna en rigolant.

« Pas aussi dangereux que moi. »

Harry poussa un soupir de lassitude. Suite aux révélation du Professeur Al Nasr Al Waki, Harry avait tenté découvrir à quelle espèce appartenait vraiment ce faux serpent. Mais Astral n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

La volière se situait à une bonne distance du bureau directorial, et il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minute pour y arriver. Hedwige était bien là, endormie sur une poutre de bois. Il l'avait envoyer seule pour ne pas avoir à la transporter en plus d'Astral dans le train.

Il contempla pendant un moment les allées et venues des hiboux puis ressorti en marchant, invisible sous sa précieuse cape.

Il n'avait pas en vie de dormir, et ne savait pas où aller. Il se sentait seul, d'humeur morose, et les longs couloirs sombres et déserts de Poudlard n'arrangeaient rien à cela.

Son vagabondage le mena à travers tout le château, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la sale de défense contre les forces du mal. Là, lentement, dans un silence presque absolu et une obscurité complète, il ouvrit la porte et entra.

D'un pas lourd et régulier, il se dirigea vers l'extrémité de la salle, vers le bureau du professeur.

A cette heure ci de la nuit, le pièce avait un aspect totalement différent. Elle paraissait lugubre, grise et profondément triste.

Il s'avança encore un peu vers le bureau.

Sans qu'il s'y attende, tous les moment qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce avec le professeur Lupin lui revinrent d'un seul coup en mémoire..

La gorge serrée, le souffle court, il s'appuya sur une table à côté de lui.

Il avait mal, il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

L'enseignement du patronus, les discussions sur son père, la carte du maraudeur… Toutes ces images défilaient dans sa tête sans lui laisser aucun répit.

Un frisson glacé traversa tout son corps, il poussa une longue plainte désespérée. Il voyait maintenant ses parents se faire tuer par le mage noir, sa vie chez les Dursley…

Adossé au mur de la salle, il se laissa tombé au sol dans la position du fœtus. Il avait froid et à présent, tout son corps était parcouru de frisson incontrôlables.

La mort de Cédric, son parrain, son parrain qui par sa faute tombe derrière le voile et disparaît…

Le froid s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde, figeant le sang dans ses veines.

Les yeux ouverts, le regard vague, il n'était plus qu'a moitié conscient, et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Toute notion de bonheur et d'espoir avait disparue de son esprit, ne restait plus que la souffrance, la solitude, la tristesse. Une tristesse sans fond, glaciale.

L'attaque de l'hôpital St Mangouste, la mort de Percy, de Lupin et de tous ces autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui étaient morte par sa faute… Tout était de sa faute. Ses amis blessés l'année dernière, Mr Weasley agressé par un serpent, tout était de sa faute.

Le froid pénétra son cœur.

Dans cet océan de douleur sans cesse renouvelée, les minutes passèrent comme des heures, et les heures comme des jours.

Sans qu'il en prenne conscience, la nuit passa et l'aube se leva.

Des sifflement excités parvinrent à son oreille. Il ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne voulait pas bouger. Tout en lui était gelé, aussi son corps que son âme.

Astral apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se retourna et siffla violemment. Des pas retentirent derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y à Astral, pourquoi t'énerves tu ainsi ? » Fit une voix féminine remplie d'inquiétude.

Le serpent entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers Harry qui cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité passait inaperçu.

A sa suite, entra Fleur, la baguette à la main.

« Qui y'a t'il, pourquoi me faire venir ici ? » Demanda elle en regardant partout autour d'elle.

Astrale rejoignit Harry, et fit glisser sa cape sur le sol avec sa gueule.

« Mais qu'est ce que … ? » Fit la jeune Auror avant de pousser une exclamation. « Harry ? »

Elle s'approcha rapidement et se plaça en face de lui. Il ne cilla pas, il n'avait plus assez de force pour ça.

« Putain de bordel de merde !(N/A en français dans le texte) » Lança t'elle ne le regardant de plus près. « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu en arrives là ? »

Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux vides.

« Et merde (en français dlt), il est déjà loin. » Dit elle paniquée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là toi ! » rugit elle en se tournant vers Astrale. « Va chercher l'infirmière, non, le directeur, non… enfin va chercher des personnes compétentes ! »

Le serpent ne se le fit pas dire de fois et détalla à une allure impressionnante.

Fleur se redressa et pointa sa baguette vers lui.

« Sepro patronum »

Des jets de lumières dorée sortirent de sa baguette pour formée une magnifique grue cendrée translucide.

L'animal fictif se dirigea vers lui.

Aussitôt, Harry ressenti une profonde douleur déchirer son âme meurtrie. De façon inconsciente, il essaya de se dégager, mais ne parvint qu'à tombé sur le dos.

« Finite incantatem. » Lança Fleur en agitant sa baguette.

Le patronus disparu.

« Oh, Harry pourquoi ? » Gémit elle en se penchant à sa hauteur.

Lentement, très lentement, elle approcha sa main de son poignet, puis, après avoir poussé un long soupir pour se calmer, elle l'agrippa de toute ses forces. Au même moment, elle poussa un cri de douleur.

Harry senti une chaleur diffuse s'insinuer en lui. Il voyait une petite fille aux cheveux blonds d'à peine trois ans jouer avec ses parents dans un champs recouvert de fleurs. La même petite fille qui tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras en souriant…qui entrait dans un grand château lumineux…qui découvrait pour la première fois la magie.

Petit à petit Harry reprit douloureusement conscience, suffisamment, pour s'apercevoir que Fleur d'une pâleur mortuaire gisait à côté de lui. Elle souffrait, et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il comprit soudain que c'était lui qui la faisait souffrir ainsi.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il s'arracha brusquement à son étreinte.

Aussitôt, il fut parcouru de violent frisson, et le froid qui avait un instant perdu de son ampleur, le paralysa à nouveau.

Fleur se redressa, frissonnante.

« Idiot. » Souffla t'elle d'une voix faible. « Tu tiens donc tant que ça à disparaître. »

Affaiblit, elle se rapprocha et s'approcha de lui.

« Non. » parvint il à articulé.

Sans tenir compte de ses protestations, elle se hissa à sa hauteur, et plaça son visage au dessus du sien, laissant ses long cheveux tomber autour de lui.

« Tu est vraiment un imbécile, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs. » Dit elle en avec un mince sourire.

Puis en étouffant un cri de douleur, elle allongea son corps sur le sien, et plaça sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Harry essaya un instant de se dégager, mais en vain.

De nouveau, il sentit une chaleur ténue passer dans son corps et réchauffer son âme.

La petite fille était maintenant devenue une adolescente resplendissante. Elle riait assise sur un fauteuil au côté de sa grand mère et de sa petite sœur… elle emmenait pour la première fois sa sœur dans le château lumineux… un vieil homme tenant un petit bout de papier roussit prononçait son nom devant une assemblée d' apprentis sorciers… Au bord d'un lac, elle serrait dans ses bras sa petite sœur trempée… Elle recevait son certificat d'auror… Elle embrassait un garçon aux cheveux noirs…

Puis, plus rien, la chaleur s'estompa. Harry ouvrit les yeux. Sur lui, Fleur ne bougeait plus.

Le froid ressurgit au plus profond de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas la force de bouger. Il hurla.

Quelques secondes plus tard le martèlement de plusieurs personnes au pas de course retentit.

A la limite du conscient, Harry vit débouler dans la pièce, tel deux tourbillons furieux, les professeurs Dumbledore et Véga.

Dès qu'il virent la scène, il comprirent ce qui se passait, et firent pleuvoir les sorts. La salle se mit à trembler tandis que le grand homme noir prononçait de sa voix grave une incantation aux tonalités exotiques. La baguette du directeur s'agitait dans tous les sens à une telle vitesse qu'il devenait impossible de la suivre à l'œil nue.

Harry sentit le corps de Fleur s'arracher au sien avec violence et le vit entrer dans une sphère violète en lévitation au dessus du sol. Il se senti à son tour décoller, et entra lui aussi dans une barrière protectrice colorée.

Un grondement sourd retentit alors que le professeur Dumbledore créait deux gigantesques brasiers au dessous d'eux. Au centre de la pièce, un grand cercle doré apparut, et se mit à tourner sur lui même de plus en plus vite. Des rayons de toute les couleurs jaillirent du bâton de Véga et se répercutèrent avec violence contre les murs de la salle, qui se mit à briller d'une lueur irréelle et à diffuser une chaleur salvatrice. Les tables, les chaises, tout c'était mit à brûler tandis que de l'étrange cercle sortait une créature à l'aspect féminin.

Le froid au fond de lui s'intensifia, et Harry perdit connaissance…

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trouvé trop long…

Encore désolé pour le retard.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews qui m'encourages (pour de vrai et pas pour de faux).

Et Bonne lecture à tous…

Souffrance, tristesse, confusion. Harry avait mal. Mal dans son corps, mais aussi et surtout mal au plus profond de son âme.

Il n'avait plus aucune notion de temps ni d'espace et baignait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale

Finalement, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux.

Il était dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Autour de lui, des tables où s'entassaient des dizaines et des dizaines de potions aux couleurs étranges.

Des rayons de soleil illuminaient toute la pièce en se reflétant sur le blanc pur des draps de l'infirmerie. Pas un seul bruit ; tout aspirait au calme et à la sérénité.

Il redressa la tête autant qu'il put. Devant son lit, sur un grand fauteuil se tenait le directeur de Poudlard.

Il était seul.

« Te voilà enfin réveillé Harry. » dit il doucement.

Harry essaya de parler mais en fut tout bonnement incapable. Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe.

« Non Harry ne parle pas, les potions que nous avons due t'administrer ont certains effets secondaires contrariants. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu retrouveras l'usage de la parole en buvant cette potion là. » Fit le directeur en sortant une potion bleu turquoise d'une de ces poches. « Je te la donnerais quand je sortirais de cette pièce, mais avant j'ai besoin de te parler sans que tu ne m'interrompes. »

Harry reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et attendit la suite.

« Tu te demande sans doute ce qui t'ai arrivé ? » Reprit il. « Je vais te le dire.

Tu as pendant trop longtemps feint l'acceptation. L'acception de la mort, de la mort de tes parents comme des autres. En réalité, tu n'as fait que refouler ces douleurs au plus profond de toi pour les oublier ; où plutôt pour essayer de les oublier. »

Il marqua une courte pose pour lui laisser le temps d'appréhender ses paroles.

« Ces douleurs, ces souvenirs, ont fini par ressurgir, ici, à Poudlard, au beau milieu de la nuit dans la salle qui t'évoquait ton ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Seul et fatigué, dans cet environnement austère, tu t'es laissé submergé par ces spectres du passé. »

Il poussa un long soupir avant de continuer.

« Tu as bien faillit devenir un Détraqueur. »

Allongé sur son lit dans l'état de conscience second que son cerveau avait adopter pour amoindrir ses souffrances, Harry ne saisit pas l'ampleur des paroles de son professeur. Il se contenta de faire un vague signe de tête.

« Tu ne dois ton salue qu'à Astral et à Mlle Delacaourt qui à tout de suite comprit de quoi tu souffrais et … »

Fleur ! Son esprit se remit en marche d'un coup. Comment avait il put l'oublier.

Il la voyait encore s'allonger sur son corps pour lui transmettre ses souvenir heureux et le faire revenir à l'humanité.

« Tu est un imbécile, mais je ne veux que tu meurs » avait elle dit avant de se sacrifier.

D'un seul coup il se redressa. Il devait absolument savoir comment elle allait. La derniers chose dont il se souvenait d'elle, c'était son corps inerte et glacial que Dumledore arrachait au sien.

Le directeur sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête un lit à sa gauche.

Il tourna là tête.

Elle était là, immobile, les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux étalés tout autour de sa tête avaient été coiffés, et son visage qui n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Harry se retourna vers son directeur, complètement paniqué.

Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir remplit de tristesse.

« Je l'ai séparer de toi avant que tu n'emportes son âme. » Dit il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. « Mais, elle ne se réveille pas. Il semblerait qu'elle ait sombré dans un profond coma, et pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas si elle en sortira un jour. »

Harry se laissa retombé sur son oreiller au bord des larmes. Encore une fois tout était de sa faute.

Le directeur se leva péniblement.

« Je pose la potion sur cette table, bois là quand tu te sentiras près. » dit il, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Après que le bruits des pas de Dumbledore aient disparu, Harry se tourna vers Fleur, et les larmes qu'il avait retenu en présence du directeur se mirent à couler en abondance le long de ses joues.

Maudissant sa propre faiblesse qui conduisait un à un ses proches vers une fin tragique, il pleura.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, complètement exténué, il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de Fleur. Il faisait nuit. Elle n'avait pas bougé.

Pendant son sommeil il avait pris conscience d'une chose importante, il s'était débarrassé de ses démons. Lorsqu'il pensait à tous les êtres chères qu'il avait perdu, il n'éprouvait plus cette impression poignante d'oppression qu'il ressentait auparavant, mais seulement une tristesse blanche et légitime.

Il poussa un long soupir.

Il était désormais libéré de ses sentiments refoulés, mais à quel prix.

Lentement, il se redressa sur son lit. Son corps lui faisait encore mal mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il avait enduré quelques heures auparavant.

Il pris la potion bleue que Dumbledore avait posé pour lui sur la petite table à sa droite, et la but d'un seul coup sans accorder d'importance à son goût abject.

Après l'avoir reposé, il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Fleur.

Sous les rayons de la lune, elle apparaissait encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Elle s'était sacrifier pour lui, comme Sirius l'avait fait.

Devait il la laisser mourir comme son parrain ?

Non.

Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'elle se réveille ; pour qu'elle le traite une nouvelle fois d'imbécile ; qu'elle rejette en arrière ses longs cheveux blond-argent d'un coup de tête.

Il fut arraché à sa contemplation par le bruit des pas qui s'approchaient. Aussitôt, il s'allongea sur son lit et fit semblant de dormir. Il ne voulais pas parler.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, et les pas se rapprochèrent de lui. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne.

Elle s'arrêta juste à côté de son lit et poussa un soupir agacé.

« Potter si il y à bien une chose que je déteste, c'est d'être obliger de me lever au beau milieu de la nuit. Cela m'est encore plus désagréable quand c'est pour vous que je dois le faire. » Lança le maître des potions sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix.

Harry ne cilla pas et continua à feindre le sommeil.

« Potter, je sais que vous êtes réveillé, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. » Ajouta le professeur Rogue tout en mélangeant certaines potions dans des proportions bien précises.

Harry résta immobile.

" Ne vous avais-je pas prévenu l'année dernière que le misérable gestion de vos sentiment était l'un de vos nombreux points faibles… Voyez maintenant combien j'avais raison.

Après votre parrain l'été dernier, c'est maintenant à Mlle Delacourt de payer pour ce méprisable trait de caractère. »

Des potion se mirent à frémir sous la baguette du professeur, qui patienta quelque seconde avant de faire de nouveaux mélanges.

« Combien d'autres devront périr cette année pour vous sauver de votre propre médiocrité ? Cela ne vous gêne t'il pas de bâtir votre vie sur le sacrifice de vos proches ? »

La potion résultante se mit à émettre une fumée argentée à l'odeur épouvantable.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter votre reflet dans le miroir ! »

Il sortit de sa poche un ingrédient rare qu'il introduisit dans la potion finale.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… »

Harry ouvrit les yeux.

« Arrêtez…S'il vous plait arrêtez. » Supplia t'il le cœur lacéré pas les paroles de son professeur.

« Je vous en prie, partez, laissez moi seul. »

Rogue poussa un grognement de mépris, et donna un dernier coup de baguette à la potion qu'il tenait.

« Buvez cette mixture dans les cinq minutes ou elle deviendra nocive pour votre organisme. » Dit il en déposant la fiole sur la table la plus proche de Harry.

Puis sans ajouter un mot, il quitta la pièce en refermant bruyamment les portes de l'infirmerie derrière lui.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'Harry ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Les paroles du maître des potions le faisaient souffrir d'autant plus qu'elles étaient empreintes de vérité.

Il serra les poings de rage. En fait, son professeur avait totalement raison ; il avait vécu pendant trop longtemps sous l'égide du directeur, de son parrain, de lupin… et il avait abusé de ce bouclier divin jusqu'à engendré la mort d'êtres chères à ses yeux. Bien sûr, on en pouvait pas reprocher à un enfant de onze ou douze ans de ne pas savoir se défendre seul, mais maintenant, il avait grandit, il avait seize ans, il devait pouvoir se protéger lui même.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Dorénavant, il ne sera plus celui qu'on protège ! Non !

Il sera celui qui protège, il allait à son tour devenir le bouclier, et il allait en faire le serment.

« Baguette. » Dit il d'une voix ferme tout en prenant et en avalant d'un seul coup la potion que Rogue lui avait préparé.

Sa baguette magique jaillit de la pile de vêtements pliés sur une chaise au pied de son lit, et atterrit dans sa main ouverte.

Il s'assis sur son lit, enleva le haut du pyjama blanc qu'on lui avait passé et appliqua sa baguette au milieu de son avant bras gauche.

« scriptus chlorus . »

Il attendit un instant que sa baguette se mette à briller d'une couleur verte puis, avec une grande précision , il se mit à tracer une spirale qui s'enroula comme un serpent autour de son avant bras, et qui acheva sa course en ligne droite à travers la paume se sa main, jusqu'à l'extrémité de son majeur.

« finite incantatem » fit il après avoir terminer son œuvre.

A l'origine ce sort servait à marquer de façon définitive des objet. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment si il était utilisable sur la peau humaine.

Il contemplait son avant bras, passablement satisfait de son travail, quand les inscriptions vertes se mirent à le picoter de façon désagréable. Rapidement, cette impression de picotement laissa place à une sensation de brûlure qui s'amplifia démesurément. Il plongea sur son oreiller et se mit à le mordre sauvagement pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de le marquer à blanc.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminablement long, la douleur s'atténua. Il sortit la tête de son oreiller et contempla anxieusement son bras gauche.

L'inscription c'était pyrograver dans sa peau et le vert apparaissait maintenant plus clair et légèrement phosphorescent.

« Avec ça, je ne risque pas d'oublier mes engagements » pensa t'il en descendant prudemment de son lit.

Lentement, il enfila ses vêtements et attacha sa montre à son poignet. Il était deux heures du matin et il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici plus longtemps .

Il avança jusqu'aux portes de l'infirmerie et entrouvrit un des battants.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, il posa une dernière fois son regard sur Fleur dont le corps inanimé reposait toujours sur le dernier lit de l'infirmerie. Elle était magnifique sous les rayons de la lune montante, magnifique mais d'une pâleur mortelle.

Inconsciemment, il serra les poings jusqu'à faire craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

Il les protègerais tous.

Epuisé, il arrêta de lire un instant.

Il était cinq heures passé, et déjà les premiers oiseaux faisaient retentir leur chant harmonieux tandis que les rayons du soleil naissant traversaient les vieux rideaux rouges du dortoir. Tout le monde était encore endormi ; sauf lui.

Astral qui l'attendait à sa sortie aux portes de l'infirmerie, était maintenant en train de dormir au pied de son lit, enroulé sur lui même en anneaux concentriques.

Harry poussa un soupir en refermant le livre d'invocation qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il l'avait parcourt de long en large pendant plus de trois heures sans parvenir à saisir le dernier lien logique qui l'empêchait encore de comprendre le fonctionnement des figures incantatoires.

Résultat : il avait mal à la tête, ses yeux le piquaient et pire que tout il se sentait frustré.

D'un geste las, il déposa le livre sur sa table de nuit et éteignit sa baguette.

Quand il s'enfonça dans ses draps pour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil, il vit la cicatrice d'un vert lumineux qui parcourait son bras gauche, du coude jusqu'au majeur.

Si il voulait protéger les autres, il devait devenir plus puissant qu'il ne l'était actuellement ; et pour commencer il allait maîtriser cette satanée magie incantatoire des plans complexes.

Il reprit son livre, illumina sa baguette d'un lumos discret et se remit à lire.

« Harry ? » Fit Ron d'une vois ensommeillée en se levant difficilement de son lit.

Harry décrocha ses yeux du livre regarda son meilleur ami, et lui fit signe de parler moins fort car à côté d'eux, Neville, Dean et Seamus dormaient toujours.

« Tu vas mieux ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé, Dumbledore n'a rien voulu nous dire ? » Reprit le rouquin à voix basse.

Brusquement, les yeux de Harry se figèrent dans le vague. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ? Des bribes de souvenir confus lui revinrent en mémoire. « …Douleur refouler…Spectres du passé… Détraqueur. ». Il fut parcouru d'un frisson rien que d'y penser. Il lui faudrait des réponses pour ça aussi.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Répondit il simplement pour ne pas rentrer dans des détails qu'il voulais garder pour lui pour le moment.

Si Ron fut déçut par cette réponse, il ne le montra pas, mais se dirigea vers Harry et saisit son poignet gauche, celui.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda t'il en désigna la marque verte phosphorescente.

« Rien, c'est juste une sorte d'aide mémoire. » Fit Harry en reprenant son bras.

« Bien sûr, oui, c'est ce que je me disais, et c'est sensé te rappeler quoi au juste. »

« Que je suis sensé tous vous protéger. »

Ron lui lança un regard remplit de compassion.

« Je pense que je vais arrêter de te poser des questions, l'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry sourit.

En descendant à la salle commune, ils furent accueilli par Hermione et Ginny qui étaient en train de discuter sur des gros fauteuil en face du foyer.

« Harry ! » S'exclamèrent elle en cœur en le voyant arriver. « Quand est tu sortis du l'infirmerie ? »

« Cette nuit. » Répondit il en s'approchant des deux jeunes filles. « Je me sentais mieux. »

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, son corps le faisait encore souffrir au moindre mouvement et il avait l'impression qu'un marteau essayait de transpercer sa tête de l'intérieur.

« Et on peut savoir ce qu t'es arrivé pour que tu ailles à l'infirmerie toute une journée ? » Parvint à demander Hermione avant de se laisser embrasser par Ron.

« Il vous expliquera plus tard. » Répondit à sa place le rouquin en souriant.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête.

« Sinon qu'est ce que j'ai louper quelque chose d'intéressant hier ? »

« Ca dépend de tes options. » Répondit Hermione. « Moi j'ai eu botanique mais Ron n'a pas eu cours, il faudra que tu ailles voir le professeur McGonagall au petit déjeuner pour établir ton emploi du temps. »

« Tu verras, cette année, on n'a pratiquement pas cours. » Lança Ron joyeux. « Moi je n'ai cours que le mardi –c'est à dire aujourd'hui- et le jeudi. Le reste de la semaine je n'ai rien. »

« C'est bien ça, et tu as prix quoi comme cours ? » Demanda Harry bien décidé à choisir les même que son ami.

« Sortilège, Métamorphose, Défense contre les forces du mal, Soin aux créature magique et une option bizarre que Dumbledore enseigne. »

« Tu n'as pas pris potion ? » Fit Harry décontenancé.

« Non je n'ai pas eu assez à l'épreuve de potion pour que Rogue me prenne. » Répondit le rouquin en rougissant légèrement.

« Je vais m'ennuyer tout seul avec Rogue moi. » Soupira Harry qui s'imaginait déjà seul au milieu d'une foule de Serpentard détestable.

« Hé je serais là moi aussi. » S'indigna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah oui c'est vrai excuse moi. »

« Harry, c'est quoi la marque sur ton bras ? » Fit Ginny avec des yeux rond.

« C'est un aide mémoire. » Répondit Ron.

« Pour se rappeler quoi ? » Demanda Hermione en saisissant son poignet pour remonter la manche de sa chemise et révéler l'étendue de l'inscription.

Ron ne répondit pas.

« Quelque chose. » Dit Harry en remettant sa manche en place pour cacher le serpent d'un vert lumineux qui s'enroulait le long de son avant bras gauche.

Ginny haussa les épaule.

« En tout cas, c'est parfaitement accordé avec la couleur de tes yeux. » Dit elle pour régler le problème.

Peu à peu, les élèves se mirent à descendre de leur dortoir et pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry fut assaillit de question auxquels il répondit relativement évasivement.

Peu après, alors que les Gryffondore commençaient à descendre par petits groupes dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, Harry pris Hermione à part.

« Hermione, tu sais comment naissent les Détraqueurs ? » Demanda t'il d'un air sérieux.

La jeune fille se contenta dans un premier tant de hausser les sourcil, puis quelque chose se mit en place dans sa tête, et Harry vit son expression s'assombrir.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, je vous rejoindrais. » Lança elle en se ruant à toute allure hors de la salle commune.

Harry la regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. C'était juste une question, il ne voulais pas qu'elle aille faire une recherche pour lui.

Décidément elle ne changerais jamais.

En entrant dans la grande salle, Harry se dirigea directement vers Ron et Ginny qui étaient en train de déjeuner aux côtés de Neville, Seamus et Dean. Il s'empressa d'annoncer au rouquin de ne pas attendre sa petite amie partie à la bibliothèque puis se tourna vers la table des professeur.

Les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Dumbledore et Vega le regardaient.

Il poussa un soupir, il n'aimait pas du tout être le centre d'intérêt des enseignants.

A contre cœur il suivit le faisceau de regard convergeant ; après tout il devait choisir ses options avec le professeur McGonagall.

« Mr Potter puis-je savoir qui vous à autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie ! » Lança sa directrice de maison avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Personne mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux et… »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui à motivé cet acte irréfléchi, mais je vous inflige une heure de retenu et j'enlève dix points à Gryffondore. » Dit elle d'un ton sans réplique.

« Mais…Professeur… » plaida t'il sans succès.

« Il n'y à pas de mais Potter, vous retournerez voir Mme Pomfresh ce midi pour recevoir la suite de votre traitement. »

A côté d'elle, Rogue Dumbledore et Le professeur Véga souriaient, visiblement amusé par l'accès de colère du professeur de métamorphose. Enfin Rogue souriait peut être pour une autre raison.

« Bien, voyons vos options maintenant ! » Ajouta t'elle en sortant de sa poche un petit parchemin.

« Alors nous disons Sortilège, Métamorphose, Potions, Défense contre les forces du mal et l'option enseignée par le directeur ! Ca vous convient ? »

« Mais… Et les cours de soin aux créature magiques ? » Se plaignit Harry. « J'ai envie de les suivre. »

« Mr Potter, les cours de soin aux créature magiques ont lieux au même moment que les cours de potions, par conséquent vous ne pouvez choisir que l'un de ces deux enseignement. »

« Mais… »

« Harry si vous voulez devenir Auror il faut que vous preniez des cours de potions un point c'est tout. » Lança t'elle sèchement. « Vous voulez toujours devenir Auror n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui mais… » Tenta désespérément Harry qui ne voulais pas manqué les cours du demi-géant.

« Alors le problème est réglé. Tenez voici votre emploie du temps pour cette année. » Trancha sa directrice de maison en faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette une autre pièce de parchemin.

« Vous pouvez retournez à votre place, et n'oubliez pas d'aller à l'infirmerie à midi ! »

En revenant à la table des lions, et après avoir raconté aux curieux pourquoi le professeur McGonagall lui avait crié dessus, il expliqua à Ron qu'il ne pourrait pas suivre les cours d'Hagrid avec lui.

« Je sais tu as le cours de potions à la place, Hermione à le même problème. » répondit le rouquin.

« Ce n'est pas juste… » Soupira Harry.

« Bah t'en fais pas trop, à part la matinée du Jeudi matin tous nos autres cours coïncident. » Ajouta Ron pour lui remonter le moral. « Regarde, Mardi matin : quatre heures de sortilège suivis l'après midi de quatre heures de métamorphose, et Jeudi après midi, quatre heure de défense contre les forces de mal, avec en soirée l'option de Dumbledore. » Ajouta t'il en comparant leur deux emploi du temps. « Ca nous fais seulement deux journées de cours par semaine, tu auras bien le temps d'aller voir Hagrid les autres jours. »

« Oui tu as probablement raison. » Fit Harry en retenant une exclamation de douleur.

Son corps le faisait souffrir, et son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer.

« Harry ça va, tu es tout pâle ? » Demanda Ron visiblement inquiet.

« Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas , allons plutôt rejoindre la salle de sortilège. »

En entrant dans la salle, ils constatèrent que les cours du professeur Flitwitch pour les sixièmes année mettait en commun les élèves de Gryffondore et de Poufsouffle.

« Bien je pense que vos directrices de maison vous expliqueront mieux que moi les enjeux de la sixième année, aussi passeront nous directement aux choses sérieuses. » Minauda le minuscule professeur après que tout le monde se soit assit.

« Nous allons pendant les deux premières semaines revoir les sortilège que vous avez étudié les année précédente, alors ne perdons pas de temps et commençons tout de suite. » Ajouta t'il plein d'entrain.

Ce cours parut à Harry profondément ennuyeux puisqu'ils ne revirent pratiquement que des sortilèges inutiles dont personne ne se servait jamais.

Assis à côté de Ron et de Neville qui semblaient prendre autant de plaisir que lui à refaire ces vieux sortilèges, il essayait désespérément d'oublié la douleur qui continuait de croître en lui.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas refait surface, et Ron qui commençait à s'inquiéter demandait toute les cinq minutes :

« Mais qu-est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ? Tu crois qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ? Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle manque un cours ! Elle à peut être eu un problème, on devrait aller voir tu ne crois pas ?

Et Harry de répondre :

« Mais non, elle va bien, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien ! Elle s'est simplement laissé emporter par sa lecture. »

Mais à la fin du cours, elle n'était toujours pas revenue ; ce qui n'empêcha pas le professeur Flitwitch de leur imposer quinze rouleaux de parchemins sur les sortilèges de bases pour la semaine suivante.

« Il abuse. » Gronda Ron en sortant de la salle. « Quinze rouleaux ça va nous prendre une journée entière. »

« Je crois que c'est le principe. » Répondit Hermione qui les attendait devant la porte les bras croisés.

Elle avait un air sombre, et ne semblait pas du tout disposé à expliqué son absence au cours de sortilège.

« Harry viens, il faut que je te parle. » Dit elle en le tirant par le bras.

« Mais… » S'indigna Ron.

« Je reviens tout de suite et si Harry veut bien, je t'expliquerais. » Coupa Hermione. « Garde moi une place à côté de toi pour déjeuner. »

Puis, elle attira Harry quelques couloirs plus loin, dans un coin désert.

« Harry j'ai lu ! » Fit elle toujours aussi sombre.

« Tu as lu quoi ? » Demanda Harry qui commençait à avoir des vertiges tant son corps le faisait souffrir.

« Ce que tu m'avais demandé : comment naissent les Détraqueurs. » Répondit elle.

« Les Détraqueurs ne se reproduisent pas Harry, ils se forme à partir d'un être humain qui…qui à vécu des choses horribles et qui n'arriva pas à les oublier. Il se laisse envahir par la solitude la tristesse et le désespoir jusqu'à devenir un Détraqueur. D'après ce que j'ai lu, c'est rare, mais ça arrive, et lord de la première guerre contre Voldemort, il y en à eu beaucoup qui se sont formé. » Acheva t'elle d'un air sinistre.

« Ah…Eh bien merci pour cet exposé. » Fit Harry brusquement mal à l'aise. « Je crois qu'on devrait descendre déjeuner maintenant. »

Il se retourna et se mit à marcher en direction des escalier les plus proches, mais Hermione lui saisit le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Harry… » Fit elle d'une vois soudainement plus douce. « Regarde moi. »

A contre cœur, Harry dirigea son regard vers elle.

Elle planta le sien dans ses yeux verts.

« C'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Dit elle. « C'est à cause de ça que tu étais à l'infirmerie ? »

Il baissa les yeux.

« …Oui… »

« Oh Harry… » Murmura t'elle dans un souffle. « Pourquoi… »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je sais pas…Je…Je ne sais plus. » Dit il d'une voix éteinte.

Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je t'en supplie, ne recommence plus jamais. » Fit elle en sanglotant sur son épaule. « Nous somme là, tous, et jamais on ne t'abandonnera. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu es libéré de tes peurs maintenant non ? »

Il hocha la tête. Elle s'écarta doucement et essuya ses larmes.

« Tiens bois ça, ton corps te fera moins souffrir après. » Ajouta t'elle en sortant d'une poche de sa robe un petit fiole contenant une potion translucide.

« Comment sais tu que… » S'étonna Harry qui était pourtant certain d'en avoir parler à personne.

« J'ai vu les potions qu'ils ont été contraint de te faire absorbé pour que tu revienne à toi et crois moi, si tu savais ce qu'elle contiennent tu comprendrais pourquoi tu souffres. » Dit elle ne faisant une grimace dégoutée. « Maintenant bois ça. »

Harry pris la fiole qu'elle lui tendait, l'ouvrit et bu son contenu d'une traite.

« Bien maintenant il faut qu'on dépêche d'aller à l'infirmerie. » Lança t'elle soudainement pressée. « Viens. »

Il la suivit dans les couloirs de Poudlard pendant plusieurs minutes. La douleur de son corps s'atténuait mais il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et parfois un voile noir passait devant ses yeux.

« Attends je vais t'aidé. » Dit Hermione en voyant qu'il avançait en zigzagant.

Elle vint à sa hauteur, pris son bras et le passa derrière son cou pour le soutenir.

« Aller un dernier effort on y est presque. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers eux.

« Mr Potter, vous êtes le pire des patient que je n'ai jamais eu. Partir en pleine nuit sans finir son traitement non mais vraiment ! » Lança t'elle complètement surexcité.

« Mlle Granger vous lui avez donner la potion ? » Deamanda t'elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

« Oui il y à déjà plusieurs minutes. » Répondit la jeune fille en déposant Harry sur un lit.

« Je…Je vais bien, le professeur McGonagall à dit que je devait simplement passé pour terminer mon traitement. » Fit Harry qui avait de plus ne plus de mal à tenir debout. « Je dois retourner en cours cet après midi. »

L'infirmière se tourna vers lui.

« Oh non vous n'irez pas en cours cet après midi. Vous allez dormir pendant que les potions que je vais vous donner agiront. »

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de dormir. » Mentit Harry.

Il essaya de se redresser mais perdit l'équilibre et Hermione le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre le voile noir qui masquait sa vue et embrumait son esprit.

« Oh que si vous aller dormir. » Annonça l'infirmière en aidant Hermione à le déposer sur un lit. « Eh plus tôt que vous ne le pensez. »

Allongé sur des draps blancs et propres, Harry dans un éclaire de lucidité comprit.

« Hermione…C'était quoi …Cette…Potion. »

« Oh Harry je suis vraiment désolé, mais il fallait que tu te reposes. » Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix navrée.

A peine avait elle terminé sa phrase que déjà il sombrait dans un profond sommeil sans rêves généré par le puissant somnifère qu'Hermione lui avait fait avalé.

Une porte qui calque, un courant d'air, des bruits de pas puis le silence.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit et l'infirmerie n'était éclairée que par la pâle lueur des rayons lunaire qui filtraient à travers les grandes fenêtres de la pièce.

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Fleur reposait deux lit plus loin sur sa gauche. Elle n'avait pas bougée depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle il y à de ça vingt quatre heures. En la regardant sa gorge serra et il détourna vite le regard pour ne pas se laissé une nouvelle fois à un sentimentalisme hasardeux.

Outre Fleur et lui, la grande pièce était vide, pourtant il était persuadé d'avoir entendu quelqu'un entrer, c'est ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Il essaya de se redresser sur son lit mais c'était peine perdu, son corps était complètement engourdie et ne voulait pas lui obéir.

Dans un soupir il laissa sa tête retombé sur son oreiller.

Il en avait assez d'être constamment à l'infirmerie.

Un éclat argenté sur sa droit lui fit tourné la tête et oublier ses sombres pensées.

« Alors c'était donc vrai, le grand Harry Potter est déjà à l'infirmerie. » Fit un voix glacial. « Vraiment pitoyable ! »

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Dégage Draco je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi ! » Dit il.

Le jeune homme dont les cheveux blonds apparaissaient argentés sous l'éclat de la lune sortit de l'obscurité qui le cachait.

« Peut on savoir ce qui est arrivé au grand Potter pour qu'il se retrouve ici à peine trois jours après être arrivé. » Demanda Draco en se rapprochant de lui.

« Ca ne te regarde en rien, vas t'en ! »

« N'oublie pas Potter que si ils ne veulent pas que je te tue il me permettent de te faire souffrir autant que je veux alors il faudrait que tu sois plus gentil avec moi si tu ne veux pas que j'abuse de ce droit. » murmura t'il à son oreille.

En retenant une grimace de douleur, Harry obligea son corps à se redresser, et s'adossa au montant de son lit.

« Comme dans le train ? » Demanda t'il innocemment.

Draco rougit à ce souvenir.

« Attention à ce que tu dis Potter. » Fit en sortant sa baguette d'un geste vif.

Harry réalisa alors que ce n'était pas très malin de sa part de le provoquer de la sorte. Il était armé et en bonne santé alors que lui n'avait pas sa baguette et gisait à moitié paralysé sur un lit.

Mais Draco se désintéressa soudainement de lui pour porter son regard plus loin sur sa gauche.

« Tien tien mais qu'avons nous là ? » Dit il en se dirigeant vers Fleur. « Voilà la jolie fleur qui t'as sauvé dans le train si je ne m'abuse. »

« Laisse la tranquille Malfoy ! » Lança Harry d'une voix glacial.

« Potter je fais ce que je veux ; j'aurais même tendance à faire l'inverse de ce que tu me suggère. » Fit Draco en atteignant la jeune fille dans le coma.

Il pointa sa baguette vers elle. « Quel sort pourrais-je bien lui lancé pour lui faire regretter d'avoir oser s'en prendre à moi. Tu n'as pas une idée Potter ? »

« Malfoy si tu la touches je te promet que tu le regretteras amèrement. » Lança Harry en cherchant du regard sa baguette.

« C'est ça que tu cherches Potter ? » Demanda Malfoy en lui montrant la baguette qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. « Je crains que tu ne puisse me faire regretter amèrement quoi que ce soit dans l'état actuel des choses. » Ajouta t'il l'air faussement désolé.

« Mais moi je le peux ! » Lança une voix grave à côté du lit de Fleur.

Draco sursauta. Entre lui et la jeune française venait d'apparaître le Professeur Vega. Vêtu de sa longue Robe de bure, son long bâton dans la main droite, il dominait Malfoy d'une tête et demi.

Comment il avait fait pour surgir de la sorte ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, la seul chose qui l'importait pour le moment c'était qu'il soit là.

Draco recula, impressionné par l'homme au regard sévère qui lui faisait face.

« Je vous conseille de retourné tout de suite dans votre dortoir si vous ne voulez pas aggraver votre situation. » Dit il sans élever la voix. « Et rendez sa baguette à Harry au passage. »

Draco esquissa une grimace mais s'exécuta. Il lança la baguette sur le lit de Harry.

« Encore une fois tu as de la chance Potter, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas ! » Maugréa t'il en passant à côté de lui avant sortir de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.

Pendant plusieurs seconde, ni Harry ni le grand professeur noir n'ouvrirent la bouche et le calme qui s'était envolé l'espace d'un instant regagna l'infirmerie.

« Merci professeur. » Dit finalement Harry le regard fixé sur l'inscription verte qui serpentait le long de son avant bras gauche. Encore une fois il avait été incapable de protéger qui que ce soit et on avait du venir à son secours. Il s'en voulait.

« Ce n'est rien Harry, tu n'étais pas en état de te défendre et encore moi de défendre cette jeune fille. La prochaine fois tu seras plus fort et tu pourras regarder cette marque plus sereinement. » Répondit Al Nasr Al Waki en désignant avec son bâton la marque lumineuse sur le bras de Harry.

Harry se tourna vers lui le regard remplit d'interrogations. Comment cet homme savait il, comment pouvait il être au courant de son serment et comment diable faisait il pour lire dans ses pensées.

Le professeur sourit chaleureusement.

« Non Harry je ne lit pas dans tes pensées, mais les expressions de ton visage constituent un véritable livre ouvert sur ton esprit pour qui sait les interpréter. Et je dois reconnaître que pendant ma longue existence j'ai appris à lire ce genre de livres. » Dit il avant de s'approcher de lui. « Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, comment te sens tu ? »

Harry fut surpris par la question mais n'en laissa rien paraître, du moins il l'espérait.

« Bien. » répondit il. « Paralysé mais bien. »

Le professeur passa une main dans sa barbe blanche impeccablement taillée.

« Sévérus fait des miracle quand il s'agit de potion. Celles qu'il a préparé pour toi sont parmi les plus complexes qui existent encore à notre époque, et je ne connais pas beaucoup de personnes qui auraient su les préparer ; j'en suis moi même incapable. Mais il semblerais pour une raison ou une autre qu'il ait fait une légère erreur d'étourderie et ait ajouté un peu trop de sang de sangsue à la mixture. » Commenta t'il en regardant les potions disposées sur les tables près du lit de Harry. « Je vais arranger ça. » Ajouta t'il en choisissant une potion orangée. « Tiens bois le contenu de cette fiole et tu retrouveras l'usage complet de ton corps. »

Il tendit la potion à Harry qui l'ouvrit et la bu sans s'inquiéter de son goût ignoble.

« Bien je crois que je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. » Annonça t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

En le voyant partir Harry eu soudainement une idée géniale.

« Professeur, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour Fleur. » Demanda t'il plein d'espoir.

Le grand homme noir s'arrêta juste devant les portes.

« Hélas Harry je ne suis qu'un vieil homme sans grand talent pour les soins et je suis malheureusement dans l'incapacité complète de la guérir ; d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que le commun des mortels le puisse. » Dit il d'un air triste sans même se retourner.

A son tour il quitta l'infirmerie laissant Harry se morfondre sur ses paroles.

Plusieurs secondes après qu'il soit parti, Harry prix conscience qu'on avait déposé des parchemins sur une des tables à côté de lui. Il tendit le bras et les attrapa, remarquant au passage que son corps répondait déjà mieux. Il y en avait deux ; le premier était d'Hermione qui s'excusait encore d'avoie abusé de sa confiance pour le contraindre à rester à l'infirmerie.

Bizarrement Harry ne lui en voulais pas, peu être se serrait il mit ne colère quelque mois plus tôt mais pas maintenant, il avait grandit et comprenait.

Le second était du professeur McGonagall qui avait la bonté de lui faire parvenir les devoirs qu'elle avait donné à la classe pour la semaine suivante, en l'occurrence vingt rouleaux de parchemins sur les métamorphose étudiées à Poudlard avant les BUSE.

Il reposa le tout au pied de son lit, regarda Fleur toujours immobile et poussa un soupir.

Il devait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour elle, après tout c'était de sa faute si elle était sur ce lit et il ne se le pardonnerais pas tant qu'elle ne serais pas guérie.

Si le commun des mortels ne pouvait rien faire pour elle alors… Il s'interrompit dans ses pensées, il venait d'avoir une nouvelle idée géniale. Il devait bien exister une créature dans les autres plans d'existences qui puisse la soigner.

D'un geste de la main il fit venir sa baguette à lui. Il devait essayer mais avant tout il devait maîtriser les invocations et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Accio. » Dit il en se concentrant sur le vieux grimoire qui lui servait de tuteur pour cet art difficile.

Normalement il devait se trouver dans le dortoir ; ça faisait loin mais il avait déjà fait pire lors du tournois des trois sorcier durant lequel il avait attirer son éclaire de feu jusqu'à l'enclos du Magyar à pointe pour lui voler l'œuf en or.

Le livre entra en prisant une des vitres de l'infirmerie qu'Harry s'empressa de réparer d'un coup de baguette tout en saisissant le vieil ouvrage au vol.

Il l'ouvrit en choisissant au hasard quelque symboles incantatoire qu'il étudia en détail.

Au bout de quelque seconde, il referma brusquement le livre et poussa un soupir.

Il venait de comprendre.

Voilà voilà c'est la fin d'un nouveau chapitre et pour une fois je l'ai presque posté à l'heure. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus même si il ne s'y passe pas grand chose.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Bonne lecture à tous et merci infiniment pour vos reviews...

A bout de souffle et trempé de sueur, Harry se laissa tomber sur une pile de coussin.

Il ne savait pas exactement depuis combien de temps il était là, plusieurs heures probablement ; depuis qu'il avait comprit le fonctionnement des invocations.

La salle sur demande lui avait semblé être un bon endroit pour s'entraîner, et il s'y était rendu aussitôt.

Pour commencer il avait invoqué des créatures du plan mineur ; environ soixante dix. Ca n'avait pas été très difficile car une fois le mécanisme compris, il suffisait de respecter le schéma incantatoire, qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, pour faire apparaître l'entité désirée.

Force avait été de constater que toutes les créatures du plan mineurs étaient parfaitement inutiles et ne possédaient pas l'ombre d'un pouvoir magique. Leur invocation assez trivial ne demandait pas beaucoup d'énergie magique, à vrai dire ça en demandait même moins que de produire un sortilège d'apparition .

Cependant enchaîner sans s'arrêter plus de soixante dix de ces invocations avait fini par devenir fatiguant, voir même harassant et Harry préféra souffler cinq minutes avant de s'attaquer aux invocations du plan altéré.

La dernière créature qu'il avait fait apparaître correspondait à la plus puissant du plan mineur. C'était un splendide oiseau aux couleurs vives qui aurait probablement fait un animal de compagnie fidèle ou au moins un coursier efficace, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry voulait. Il recherchait une créature qui puisse sortir Fleur de son profond coma, et il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir trouvé.

Quelque heures plus tôt, il avait compris que pour choisir la créature à invoquer il fallait moduler plusieurs facteurs. Ces facteurs étaient au nombre de trois pour le plan mineur, de cinq pour le plan altéré et de sept pour le plan majeur.

En pratiquant les invocation du premiers plan il avait constaté que les facteurs qu'il modulait était en fait des élément : la terre l'air et l'eau. Il ne savait pas ce que serait pour les autres plans.

Déterminer à commencer l'étude du plan altéré, il se leva.

Il se plaça au centre de la pièce qui selon son désir était presque entièrement vide et traça avec sa baguette le symbole incantatoire en plaçant presque tous les facteurs à leur niveau minimum. Puis d'une voix assurée il prononça la formule initiatrice associé au plan altéré.

La figure lumineuse qu'il avait tracé dans les airs se mit à briller et à tourner sur elle même de plus en plus vite. Au rythme de ses rotations, le symbole se modifia pour prendre la forme d'un carré. Lorsque ce carré fut parfait, il s'arrêta de tourné. Une seconde plus tard un point apparu en son centre et s'étira pour devenir un plan qui emplit tout l'espace vide de la figure. Cet espèce de voile aux couleurs pastels changeantes constituait la porte vers l'autre plan, et une créature ne tarda pas à en sortir.

En la voyant Harry poussa un profond soupir.

C'était un renard. Enfin non pas exactement, ça ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un renard mais dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'intelligence qui n'existait chez aucun animal terrestre mis à part les animaux du monde magique comme Hedwige ou Astral.

D'un geste devenu presque mécanique tant il l'avait pratiqué, il dessin le symbole de rupture d'invocation et

le renard qui n'avait fait que quelque pas explosa en une nué de poussière scintillante pour s'en retourner dans son plan originel.

Harry commençait à perdre patience, il en avait assez d'invoquer des créatures sans aucune utilité.

Rapidement il redessina dans les airs un symbole incantatoire en modulant les cinq facteurs à leur maximum. Le processus incantatoire suivit jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une nouvelle créature. Cette fois ci il s'agissait d'un immense étalon noir qui regardait autour de lui en s'agitant nerveusement. Harry le contempla un instant. Il était magnifique, son corps n'était fait que de muscle et son regard tout comme celui du renard, brillait d'intelligence. Il aurait fait une monture parfaite pour peu qu'on arrive à le dresser.

Mais malheureusement il ne correspondait pas à ce qu'Harry recherchait et il le fit disparaître d'un geste rapide et précis.

Cette invocation lui avait demander plus d'énergie que les autres, mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il avait due dépenser pour créer ses sorts.

Toujours mue par son empressement à rechercher une créature qui puisse soigner Fleur, il dessina un autre symbole en mettant un des deux nouveaux facteur au maximum et les quatre autres au minimum. Cette invocation lui demanda encore plus d'énergie que la précédant mais il n'en tint pas compte et resta concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

Un gigantesque ours polaire sorti du carré d'invocation. Il était vraiment énorme mais ne semblait pas agressif, il était calme et contemplait posément ce qui l'entourait.

Doucement, il avança vers Harry. Chacun de ses pas créaient une couche de glace sur le parquet et il s'élevait de sa fourrure un léger vent froid qui condensait l'air autour de lui.

Arrivé à la auteur de Harry, il renifla sa main et émit un grognement. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas son odeur.

Harry le fit disparaître aussi facilement que l'étalon.

Maintenant il connaissait l'un des deux nouveaux facteurs : la glace.

Il avait une petite idée sur la nature du second, mais préféra vérifié en traçant un nouveau symbole incantatoire en tout point semblable au précédant si ce n'est que c'était maintenant ce dernier facteur qui était au maximum. L'invocation se déroula comme les autres et la créature qui sortit de la figure incantatoire était, comme Harry s'y attendait, liée au feu.

C'était un lion tout en puissance, et les flammes de différentes tailles qui dansaient de façon aléatoire le long de son corps donnaient l'impression qu'il était en train de se consumer.

Il poussa un rugissement menaçant qui retentit dans toute la pièce puis s'avança vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

Harry savait que les créatures invoquées pouvaient se montrer agressives envers leur invocateur, voir même chercher à les tuer.

C'est ce qui était en train de se passé et Harry le comprit très rapidement. Il voulu dessiner la figure de rupture d'invocation mais n'en eut pas le temps, le lion de feu bondit sur lui.

Harry parvint à s'écarter au dernier moment et la mâchoire de l'animal claqua dans le vide.

« Stupefix ! » Lança Harry.

Le rayon de lumière rouge frappa le lion rouge de plein fouet mais n'eut d'autre effet que de l'énerver encore plus. Il poussa un rugissement hargneux et chargea avec plus de vitesse que précédemment.

Encore une fois, Harry, surpris par ses propres réflexes, l'évita en plongeant sur le côté.

« Impédimenta ! »

Le fauve reçut le sortilège sans en ressentir les effet et poussa un nouveau rugissement véritablement furieux.

« D'accord. » Dit Harry en regardant le fauve incandescent droit dans les yeux.

« Si tu veux te battre, on va se battre, et tu vas rapidement comprendre qui de nous deux est le maître ! » Ajouta t'il en esquissant un sourire sauvage avant de prendre sa forme de lion.

Il se jeta sans sur son adversaire au moment même ou celui ci bondissait sur lui. Ils se heurtèrent dans les airs avec une violence suffisante pour réduire n'importe quel être humain à l'état de bouillie d'os brisés.

Dés qu'ils touchèrent le sol, ils se redressèrent sur leur pattes arrières et commencèrent le vrai combat.

Harry décocha deux coups de pattes dans la tête de son adversaire avant que ce dernier n'ait seulement pu l'atteindre et d'un coup supplémentaire il le plaqua au sol.

Sonné le lion de feu ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque Harry pivota sur son flan droit. Le temps qu'il comprenne, il était déjà trop tard, Harry plantait ses longues griffes acérées dans sa chaire, et dans un effort titanesque, le projetait contre le mur de la pièce. Le choc qui aurait suffit à tuer un lion adulte ne fit que l'étourdire encore plus, mais étalé sur le sol, il semblait vaincu et Harry reprit sa forme humaine.

« Tu as compris maintenant. » Dit il d'un air sévère sans quitter du regard le fauve étendu à quelque mètres de lui.

Comme si il l'avait entendu, l'animal se releva péniblement puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

La haine et la rage, c'était la seul chose qui emplissait son regard.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers lui.

« Maintenant, tu rentres chez toi. » Lança t'il.

Puis, dans l'air réchauffé par le combat et le pelage incandescent du fauve, il commença à tracer la figure de rupture d'invocation.

Le lion rougeoyant le remarqua et se ressaisit aussitôt en poussant son rugissement le plus puissant.

Son corps rouge devint encore plus lumineux et les flammes qui le parcouraient s'intensifièrent brusquement. Avant que Harry ne puisse terminer son symbole, l'animal cracha un jet de flamme qui fusa droit sur lui.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry s'écarta de la trajectoire, laissant le vent enflammé disperser son symbole avant de s'écraser avec force sur le mur opposé.

« Si tu ne veux pas regagner ton monde par la voix normale, tu le regagneras par la force. » Rugit Harry en exécutant un mouvement de baguette qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis presque un mois.

Un rayon de lumière pure pulsa hors de sa baguette, souffla un nouveau jet de flamme et transperça de part en part le crâne du fauve enragé avant de fini sa course sur le mur de pierre qu'il entreprit de transpercer.

Harry arrêta le sortilège d'un autre mouvement de poignet tandis que l'animal transformé en poussière scintillantes, disparaissait de ce plan d'existence. Une fois que toutes eurent disparut, Harry se détendit. Le sortilège qu'il avait créer était très puissant, plus encore que ce qu'il avait espérer en lui donnant vie, mais c'était aussi parmi tous les sorts qu'il connaissait celui qui demandait le plus d'énergie magique.

D'un geste de la main Harry rassembla à ses pieds les coussins qui s'étaient dispersés dans la pièce pendant le combat, et se laissa tomber dessus.

Il poussa un long soupir ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

Il était fatigué, il avait directement invoquer les créatures les plus puissantes du plan altéré, quelque minutes à peine après avoir explorer le plan mineur. Il savait qu'il aurait due être content de lui voir même franchement fier ; mais il ne l'était pas. Toutes ses pensées joyeuses était prisonnière au fond de lui, et il avait l'impression que la clef de leur libération se trouvait à l'infirmerie, ou plutôt dans une invocation aux pouvoirs curatifs.

Machinalement il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les décoller de son front en sueur.

« J'aurais bien besoin d'un douche. » pensa t'il en considérant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.. « Mais avant je dois trouver de quoi guérir Fleur.»

« Euh…Harry…On te dérange pas ? » Fit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Harry sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Hermione et Ron attendaient à la porte.

« Vous êtes là depuis quand ? » Demanda Harry en laissant sa tête retomber sur les coussins.

« Quand on est rentré tu te battais sous ta forme de lion avec un autre lion de Feu. » Répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

« D'ailleurs c'est quoi le sort que tu as utilisé pour le tuer. » Demanda Ron. « Il faisait mal aux yeux et je crois que tu as abîmé un mur de Poudlard avec. » Ajouta t'il en regardant de plus près l'endroit ou le rayon de lumière avait frappé le mur de pierre.

« Harry… » Commença Hermione

« Oui je sais, vous voulez des explications. Si vous voulez bien vous assoire deux minutes je vais vous les donner. »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il leur avait expliqué les bases de la magie incantatoire

« Si vous voulez je peux vous apprendre. » Dit Harry enthousiaste. « Tout de suite même comme ça vous pourrez m'aider. »

« Harry je pense que tu devrais plutôt te reposer un peu, tu as l'air complètement épuisé. » Suggéra Hermione.

« C'est vrai. » Confirma Ron. « On pourra attendre un peu t'en fait pas pour nous, et puis à la base on te cherchait pour te ramener à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh n'était pas très contente de voir que tu t'étais encore échapper. »

Harry soupira.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, je vais bien. »

« Non Harry tu ne vas pas bien. » Lança Hermione. « Pourquoi tiens tu absolument à en faire autant, tu n'est pas obligé… »

« Si je suis obligé. » Coupa Harry en lui jetant un regard glacial. « Comment voulez vous que je continue à vivre comme si de rien n'était alors que par ma faute Fleur est dans le coma. Je ne peux pas, je dois faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se réveille. »

Ses deux amis regardèrent le sol pendant quelques seconde sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Harry… » Commença Hermione d'une voix désolé. « Ce matin…Quand on à été à l'infirmerie pour te voir, Fleur était… ». Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Fleur était quoi ? » Demanda Harry inquiet.

« Fleur était sur le point de mourir. » Répondit Ron d'une voix sombre.

« QUOI ! » Hurla Harry. « Elle est morte ? »

« Non pas encore… Enfin du moins ce matin elle ne l'était pas. » Fit Hermione sur le point de pleurer. « Quand Mme Pomfresh a remarqué que son état empirait, elle à tout de suite fait venir des médicomages. Au début ils voulaient la transporter à St Mangouste mais ils ont vite compris qu'elle n'y résisterais pas. Elle est vraiment très mal. » Ajouta t'elle

« Mais comment…Quand je suis parti cette nuit elle était toujours dans le coma mais elle ne semblait pas sur le point de mourir, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? » Demanda Harry qui avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui.

« Ils ne savent pas très bien, ils pensent qu'il s'agit peu être d'un empoisonnement. » Répondit Ron.

« Quoi un empoisonnement ? » répéta Harry sans comprendre. « Mais qui, Pourquoi ? »

Ses deux amis firent signe qu'il ne savaient pas.

« Il faut que je me dépêche. » Reprit Harry en se levant précipitamment. « Je dois trouver une créature qui puisse la soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider. » Demanda Hermione déterminée à se rendre utile.

« Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que vous réfléchissiez, à un moyen d'invoquer une créature qui possède des pouvoirs de guérison, en modulant cinq élément : la terre, l'eau, l'air, le feu et la glace. »

« Tu devrais essayer la terre et l'eau. » Conseilla Ron. « Ou peut être l'air et l'eau, je ne sais pas. »

« Harry, d'après ce que tu nous as expliqué, je crois que tu devrais plutôt chercher dans le plan majeur. Une créature du plan altéré n'aura certainement pas assez de puissance pour sauver Fleur du mal qui la ronge. »

Harry hocha la tête, c'est ce qu'il pensait lui aussi.

« C'est ce que je vais faire mais d'abord je dois découvrir quels sont les deux nouveaux éléments de ce plan d'existence. » Dit il. « Hermione je peux te demander un service ? »

« Bien sûr qu'est ce c'est. » Répondit la jeune fille.

« Est ce que tu pourrais aller voir si Fleur… J'ai besoin de savoir. » Fit Harry qui peinait à trouver ses mots.

« Si elle est toujours en vie. » Dit Hermione à sa place. « J'y vais. »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle quitta la salle au pas de course.

« Bon, Ron, il va falloir que tu m'aides. Si jamais une créature se montre un peu trop agressive comme le lion de feu tout à l'heure, il faudra que tu la retiennes pendant que je romprais l'invocation. »

le rouquin sortit sa baguette d'un geste vif.

« Tu peux compter sur moi. » Dit il d'un air sérieux.

« Alors allons y. » lança Harry en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche pour chasser la fatigue.

Il traça dans les airs le symbole incantatoire du plan majeur, et plaça tout les éléments au minimum sauf un des deux nouveaux qu'il dessina au maximum.

Tout en s'éloignant de Harry la figure qui brillait maintenant d'un éclat doré éblouissant commença à tourner sur elle même. Petit à petit elle pris la forme d'un octogone et quand celui ci fut parfaitement régulier, les rotations s'arrêtèrent.

Au moment ou la porte vers l'autre plan d'existence se forma, une quantité gigantesque d'énergie magique quitta Harry, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle le temps qu'elle reflux à nouveau dans son corps.

Après quelque seconde, Harry se releva. Il détestait cette impression de faiblesse qui le hantait à chaque fois qu'il dépensait trop de sa magie mais heureusement ça ne durait jamais longtemps car son esprit la recréait très rapidement.

Lorsque la créature sortit de l'octogone Harry recula de trois pas et Ron poussa une exclamation où se mêlait surprise et peur.

C'était un immense cheval au pelage noir au niveau de la tête et des pattes et doré sur le reste du corps. Une longue corne d'un violet translucide ornait son front, et sur son dos reposaient repliées sur elles mêmes, deux grandes ailes aux plumes couleur or.

A la place d'une crinière, il possédait une longue rangée de pics noirs dressés vers le ciel.

Il planta ses yeux d'un violet éclatant dans ceux de Harry, et avança vers lui d'un pas lent et noble.

Harry ne bougea pas et attendit en essayant de ne pas montrer sa peur, que l'animal arrive à sa hauteur.

Lorsque ce fut fait, la créature huma l'air puis elle recula et se mit à taper des sabot sur le sol en agitant ses longues ailes. Chacun de ces battement créaient en plus des violents courants d'air, d'énormes arcs électriques qui étaient irrésistiblement attirés par les pic noirs sur son cou. De là, ils passaient de pic en pic pour rejoindre la longue corne violette dressée sur son front.

Au moins ils savaient de quel élément il s'agissait : l'électricité.

« Toi qui me ressemble. » Lança l'animal d'une voix aux intonations irréelles qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce. « Pour quelles raisons m'as tu appelé dans ce monde ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas les attaquer, pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Ca avait de quoi rassurer parce qu'avec la puissance brute et violente que tout son être dégageait, il ne faisait aucun doute à Harry qu'il les aurait pulvérisé Ron et lui d'un simple battement d'aile.

« J'aurais aimé te poser quelques questions. » Répondit Harry sur un ton qui se voulait décontracté.

L'énorme cheval ailé s'ébroua en libérant des centaines de petites étincelles qui s'éteignirent rapidement dans les airs puis replongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

« Pose les. » Dit il après plusieurs seconde.

Harry était passablement terrifié mais il se maîtrisa du mieux qu'il put.

« Possèdes tu des pouvoirs de guérison ? » Demanda t'il.

L'animal ne répondit pas. Il continuait de fixé son invocateur dans le blanc des yeux. Ce même invocateur qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas trembler et soutenir ce regard inquisiteur qui lisait en lui.

« Non. » Répondit il après un temps qui apparut comme une éternité à Harry. « Je suis un esprit de la Foudre, le plus puissant de mon plan d'existence ; mes pouvoirs sont liés à cet élément et ne peuvent en aucun cas servir à guérir. »

Harry se détendit un peu. Au moins il lui avait répondu franchement et même si il était un peu déçu par la réponse il était encore en vie.

« Tu connais une créature qui possède ces pouvoirs ? » Demanda il .

Le grand cheval ailé battit violemment des ailes, déclenchant une nouvelle tempête électrique qui s'évanouie dans sa corne frontale.

« Oui. » Répondit il. « Mais tu ne parviendra pas à l'invoquer dans ton état. Tu es trop faible. »

« Est-ce que tu peux juste m'expliquer comment je dois procéder. » Fit Harry qui, quoi qu'en dise l'esprit de la foudre, se sentait près à faire une nouvelle invocation.

L'animal tourna la tête vers Ron et fit résonner ses sabots contre le sol.

« Qui-est ce ? » demanda t'il nerveusement.

« C'est mon meilleur ami. » S'empressa de répondre Harry.

Le cheval doré reporta son attention sur lui.

« Non, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je ne connais pas le processus d'invocation. »

« Mais… » Fit Harry désespéré. « Comment je fait pour l'invoquer moi. »

« Si tu y tiens vraiment. » Répondit l'animal. « Je peux échanger ma place dans ce monde avec elle. »

« Tu peux faire ça. » Demanda Harry dans un haussement de sourcils.

Des étincelles crépitèrent dans l'air.

« Je le peux, mais avant donne moi ton nom. » Dit le cheval de foudre.

Harry, bien que surpris par la demande préféra ne pas discuter.

« Harry, Harry Potter. » Dit il.

L'animal se rapprocha de lui.

« Mon nom sur cette terre est Céphiré. Maintenant donne moi de ton sang. »

Puis d'un geste trop rapide pour être suivit par l'œil humain il entailla, avec sa longue corne violette, le poignet droit de harry.

Le sang se mit à couler abondamment et Harry recula de trois pas.

« Arrête. » Lança Ron en pointant sa baguette vers l'animal. « Laisse le. »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu jeter le moindre sort un éclaire, tout droit sortit de la corne de Céphiré, l'atteignit en pleine poitrine et le projeta au sol plusieurs mètre plus loin.

« Ron ! » Hurla Harry en allant s'agenouillé à côté de son ami désespérément immobile.

« Ne t'inquiet pas, il est simplement inconscient. » Dit l'esprit de la foudre en battant des ailes. « Maintenant viens me donner ton sang après quoi je partirais pour laisser la place à la créature que tu recherches. »

Harry pris le pou de son ami, il battait, un peu fort mais il battait.

Le cheval aile ne lui avait pas mentit, Ron était juste inconscient. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et se leva après avoir placé un coussin sous la tête de son ami.

Lentement, il s'approcha de l'animal, son bras droit tendu devant lui, le poing fermé. Le sang qui s'échappait de ses veines sectionnées coulait en quantité sur le plancher de la pièce.

Céphiré s'approcha à son tour. Il plaça sa tête sous le filet de sang et ferma les yeux. Le liquide rouge et chaud s'écoula le long de son front, contourna ses yeux puis perla en grosse goutte sur le sol.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il se mit à briller d'une lueur écarlate et Céphiré se retira.

Lorsque Harry posa a nouveau son regard sur lui, une marque rouge vif entourait ses yeux et sa corne.

Il ne restait aucunes autres traces de sang sur son pelage par contre Harry lui continuait de se vidé.

« Reste là et ne bouge pas, je vais chercher celle que tu désires. » Dit posément Céphiré en se retournant.

Harry fut brusquement pris d'un vertige et tomba au sol. Il avait perdu trop de sang et le monde commençait à tourner autour de lui.

L'esprit de la foudre se cabra et commença à battre des ailes avec violence. Des décharges électriques saturèrent l'air presque instantanément et la corne violette sur son front se mit à briller d'une lueur aveuglante.

Finalement, dans un bruit déchirant, une porte vers le plan majeur s'ouvrit.

Avant de la franchir, Céphiré tourna la tête dans sa direction.

« Prononce mon nom dans la foudre et je reviendrais t'aidé. » Lança t'il avant de disparaître dans l'éclat coloré de la porte des plans.

Avec ses dents et ses dernière force, Harry déchira une partie de sa manche gauche de chemise pour l'appliquer sur sa blessure qui continuait de saigner abondamment. Il ferma les yeux.

Il n'avait plus qu'a espérer que Céphiré tienne parole et fasse venir une créature qui puisse les soigner, Ron Fleur et lui.

Quelque seconde plus tard il Harry entendit la porte du plan majeur se refermer et le peu de sang qui lui restait se glaça dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'une quelconque créature ait remplacé l'esprit de la foudre.

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux.

A quelque mètre de lui se tenait un être lumineux, magnifique.

C'était une grande licorne avec une corne qui semblait taillée dans le diamant. Son pelage d'un blanc pur brillait d'une lueur presque aveuglante et sa crinière tout comme sa queue et la fourrure au dessus de ses sabots émettaient une lueur doré en flottant doucement dans les airs.

C'était la plus belle créature qu'Harry ait jamais vu ; à côté d'elle une licorne terrestre aurait semblé bien pâle.

« Alors jeune invocateur. » Dit elle d'une voix chaude et féminine mais tout aussi irréelle que celle de l'esprit de la foudre. « Ca faisait plus de huit mille ans que Céphiré ne s'était pas unit avec un humain, tu lui as fait forte impression je crois. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et il remarqua que ses sabot semblaient eux aussi avoir été taillés dans le diamant le plus pur.

Harry essaya de se lever mais fut à nouveau pris de vertige et retomba au sol.

« Il t'as peut être pris un peu trop de sang. Approche ton bras, je vais arranger ça. »

Harry fit ce qu'elle disait sans résister et tendit son bras droit devant lui.

Sans plus attendre, la magnifique créature déposa la pointe de sa corne sur la blessure qui se referma instantanément sans laisser la moindre cicatrice.

Dans le même temps Harry sentit une vague de chaleur parcourir son corps et ranimé ses forces défaillantes.

Il se leva.

« Merci. » Dit il en prenant une grande inspiration. « Est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour mon amis allongé là bas ? C'est Céphiré qui… »

« Je sais il me l'a dit. » Coupa doucement la licorne dorée.

Elle s'approcha du Rouquin inconscient et le toucha avec son sabot avant droit. Il reprit des couleurs.

« Il va se réveiller dans quelque minutes. » Annonça t'elle en se tournant vers Harry.

C'est ce moment que choisie Hermione pour débouler dans la pièce.

« Harry… » Commença t'elle avant de s'arrêter en regardant successivement Ron et la licorne doré.

« Ne t'inquiète pas il n'a rien. » Fit Harry en se dirigeant vers elle. « Dit moi plutôt comment va Fleur. »

Elle reporta son attention sur lui tandis que la grande licorne s'approchait d'eux

« Oh Harry… » Gémit elle. « Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Elle se meurt. »

« Alors il faut se dépêcher. » Dit Harry qui sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Il se retourna vers la licorne.

« Est ce que vous… »

« Guidez moi jusqu'à elle. » Trancha la licorne qui apparemment percevait l'urgence de la situation.

Harry n'en attendit pas plus et s'élança hors de la pièce.

« Harry. » Fit Hermione. "Le dîner vint de prendre fin dans la grande salle et la plupart des élèves sont en train de remonter dans leur dortoirs. On ne peut pas se balader dans les couloirs avec une licorne sans être vu. »

« Quoi ? » Fit Harry en regardant sa montre pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitter l'infirmerie. Il était dix neuf heure trente alors qu'il croyait dans la matiné.

« Ne vous en faites pas. » Lança la licorne. « Ils ne nous verront pas. »

Harry se tourna vers elle. Il la croyait sur parole.

« Alors le problème est réglé. » Dit il. « Allons y, dépêchons nous. »

Ils descendirent rapidement tous les étages les séparant de l'infirmerie, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres élèves qu'il croisèrent et qui ne semblaient pas remarquer la présence de la licorne.

En arrivant aux portes de l'infirmeries, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le médicomage venu de St Mangouste, Mme Pomfresh et Maugrey Fol œil. Ils ne semblèrent pas non plus les remarquer, et Harry comprit que la licorne les avait rendu invisible tous les trois.

Mme Pomfresh était en pleure.

« C'est affreux. » sanglota t'elle. « Ca ne devrais pas être permis…pas si jeune… »

« Allons ce n'est pas votre faute. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Absolument rien faire. » La consola le médicomage.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

« C'est navrant. » Renchérit Fol œil. « Elle aurait fait une bonne auror cette petite. »

Mme Pomfresh et le médicomage lui lancèrent des regards assassin tandis qu'Harry qui ne pouvais pas supporter cette torture plus longtemps se dirigeais vers les portes closes de l'infirmerie.

Sans prendre le temps d'attendre que les trois adultes soient hors de vue, il ouvrit la porte.

« Harry… » Fit Hermione qui peinait à retenir ses larmes. « Je crois que je préfère ne pas rentré à l'intérieur. Va y tout seul. »

Harry hocha la tête et se précipita à travers la rangée de lits vides.

Fleur reposait toujours au même endroit, mais elle paraissait encore plus pâle que la dernière fois.

Doucement Harry posa une main sur sa joue.

Elle était glacial.

Il fut prit de nausée et s'écart en vacillant du lit pour s'appuyer contre le mur d'enceinte.

Il avait la tête qui tournait et était totalement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Lentement la licorne qui était rester derrière lui s'approcha de Fleur et la contempla.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir la sauver. » Dit elle en redressant la tête vers Harry. « Elle est déjà très loin. »

« Je vous en supplie essayez. » Fit Harry en se ressaisissant.

La licorne ne répondit pas mais reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

Sa corne se mit à briller d'un éclat argenté qui devint rapidement aveuglant et un grand courant d'air commença à tournoyer autour d'elle, emportant les draps et les potions sur son passage.

Après quelques secondes, la lueur qui émanait de la corne se fit plus intense et Harry due placer ses bras devant ses yeux pour s'en protéger.

Les vitres de la grande pièce se brisèrent les unes après les autres sous l'effet du courant tourbillonnant qui gagnait en puissance et Harry ressentit une vague de chaleur suffocante emplir toute la pièce.

Le vent réchauffer par l'éclat de la corne fouetta le visage de Harry pendant plusieurs minutes, lacérant ses vêtements déjà en piteux état. Puis brusquement tout cessa. Le vent s'évanouie et la pièce fut plongée dans une obscurité glacée.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et posa immédiatement son regard sur Fleur.

Elle avait reprit des couleurs. Il s'approcha, et posa sa main sur son front. Elle avait une température normal pour un être humain.

« Vous l'avez sauvez ? » Demanda t'il plein d'espoir en regardant la licorne.

Elle ne brillait plus du tout, et son pelage blanc était maintenant d'un gris terne.

« Oui, elle est sauvée. » Répondit elle d'une voix faible. « Et c'est en grande partie grâce à son sang : elle n'est pas entièrement humaine et supporte beaucoup mieux les traitements magiques que ta race. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et vous ? » Demanda t'il. « Vous ne semblez pas aller très bien. »

« J'ai dépenser toute mon énergie, je vais mourir et quitter ce plan d'existence pour retourner dans le mien. » Répondit elle alors que déjà des parties de son corps partaient en poussières scintillantes.

« Je…Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. » Dit Harry en baissant la tête.

La licorne laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

« Vie, jeune invocateur, et alors peu être nous reverrons nous pour que tu puisses le faire. » Dit elle avant qu'un courant d'air venu de l'extérieur ne l'emporte définitivement.

Harry poussa un soupir. Finalement la magie incantatoire pouvait se montrer très utile.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Fleur, répara les vitres brisées d'un coup de baguette puis sortit de l'infirmerie.

Perché en haut de la tour d'astronomie sous sa forme de faucon, Harry scrutait la nuit.

Il était maintenant plus de vingt trois heure et tous les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir.

Ron allait bien, et lui et Hermione se reposaient dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Pour le moment, la jeune auror dormait paisiblement, et Mme Pomfresh qu'Harry avait prévenu sans lui donner aucunes d'explications, veillait sur elle.

Harry se laissa tomber en chute libre du haut de la tour. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été dehors et il avait un besoin urgent d'air pur.

Le sol se rapprochait très rapidement mais Harry savait ce qu'il faisait, dés qu'il était dans les airs il se laissait guider par son instinct sans réfléchir davantage. C'était comme ça qu'il jouait au Quiddich, c'était comme ça qu'il volait ; libéré de tout.

A quelque mètres seulement du sol il déploya ses ailes et se laissa planer à vive allure juste au dessus de l'herbe. Avant d'atteindre la forêt interdite, il remonta en piquer vers le ciel et repartit vers le château.

Pendant plusieurs minutes il vola entre les hautes tours de la grande construction, passant au plus près des murs et des toits qu'il prenait plaisir à contourner de justesse.

Il finit par se lasser de ce slalom géant et pris de l'altitude pour survoler la forêt.

Une heure durant il l'étudia du ciel, redécouvrant tous les lieux où il s'était rendu les années précédentes. Le nid d'Aragorg, la prairie du Graup, le territoire des centaures, et l'endroit où avaient reposé les dragons du tournois des trois sorciers.

L'air chaud de la nuit glissait avec une fluidité parfaite le long de ses plumes et tendis qu'il planait au dessus du lac, Harry sentit ses membres contrit par une journée d'action se détendre doucement.

Sans réfléchir il plongea droit sur cette grande étendue bleue nuit et ne redressa qu'à quelque centimètres de l'eau, laissant ses serres s'immerger et créer un sillon écumeux sur leur passage.

Harry finit par se poser en douceur sur le rivage où avait eu lieu la seconde tâche deux ans auparavant.

Il reprit sa forme humaine et se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras en croix. Maintenant que tout était terminé il sentait la fatigue le gagner, le manque de sommeil, les invocations répéter et le poids du coma de Fleur sur son esprit l'avaient complètement épuisé et sans s'en rendre compte il s'endormit en contemplant le ciel étoilé.

Il fut réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par des bruits à côté de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et resta immobile en essayant de percevoir des sons suspects mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'entendre quoi qu ce soit, il vit apparaître dans son champ de vision une grande tête animal. Il sursauta et se redressa précipitamment en sortant sa baguette.

C'était un loup magnifique à la fourrure parfaitement blanche.

L'animal debout en face de lui le regardait tranquillement. Il ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal, mais Harry avait appris à ce méfier de ses premières impressions et à rester prudent.

Doucement, sans le quitter des yeux, le loup se coucha sur le sol.

Harry soupira, il avait commencer à dessiner le symbole de rupture d'invocation mais le balaya d'un geste de la main. Ce qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas une invocation mais il avait tellement fait ce geste la veille qu'il était devenu automatique.

Il se désintéressa du loup quelque seconde et tourna la tête à droite.

Astral s'était enroulé en cercle concentriques juste à côté de lui et regardait le loup blanc sans aucune inquiétude visible

« Tu le connais ? » Demanda Harry en fourchelangue.

Astral se tourna vers lui et le considéra quelques secondes.

« Les humains sont vraiment aveugles. » Dit il en secouant la tête avant de droite à gauche.

« Hein ? »

Mais le serpent c'était déjà recouché et ne semblait pas disposé à en dire plus.

En face de lui le loup posa sa tête sur se pattes avant et ferma les yeux.

« Après tout » ce dit Harry en se laissant retomber sur le sol. « Il a peut être seulement besoin de compagnie pour dormir. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes il ne ferma pas les yeux et resta au aguets au cas où le nouvel arrivant aurait subitement changé d'avis et se serais montré agressif. Mais seul le bruit du vent dans les feuillage de la forêt interdite vinrent troublé le silence de la nuit et il finit par se rendormir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Une journée de cours comme les autres.

Désolé pour le léger retard de deux semaine, mais mes vilains professeur m'ont persécuté TT  
Sinon je voulais necore remercie tous mes lecteur ainsi que tous mes reviewer à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, normalement il doit y avoir un peu d'action vers la fin.  
Bonne lecture.

Harry fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil naissant qui s'abattirent sans pitié sur ses paupières closes.

Il plaça sa main droite en visière, ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa.  
Autour de lui, porter par la brise léger, le chant des premiers oiseaux s'élevaient harmonieusement.

Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour remettre ses idées en place. Les invocations, Céphiré, la licorne, Fleur, son vol au dessus du château, le loup blanc…  
Il lança son regard en direction de ce dernier. Il n'était plus là, d'ailleurs, Astral était parti lui aussi.  
Lentement, il se mit sur pied et fit une grimace en constant que sa peau, sous l'effet du mélange de sueur et de rosée qui la recouvrait, collait à ses vêtements déjà humides.  
Il avait un besoin urgent de se laver.

Sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était un peu plus de cinq heures, les cours ne commenceraient pas avant trois heures. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui.

Après s'être assuré que personne ne pouvait le voir, il se transforma en faucon et s'élança dans les airs en direction du château millénaire. L'air frais de l'aube finit de le réveiller et, propulsé par les puissants battements des ses ailes, il atteignit la tour des Gryffondor en quelques secondes. En douceur, il se posa sur le rebord d'un fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle commune et regarda à l'intérieur.  
Hermione lisait, assise sur un fauteuil près du feu, tandis que Ron et Ginny faisaient une partie d'échec version sorcier tout en finissant leur devoir.  
Tout comme lui depuis sa révélation animagus, ils avaient besoin de beaucoup moins de sommeil.

Il donna plusieurs coups de bec contre le carreau pour dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux vienne lui ouvrir.  
Ses trois amis tournèrent la tête en même temps mais ils leur fallut plusieurs secondes avant de le reconnaître. Quand ce fut fait, Hermione, plus proche de la fenêtre que les deux Weasley, se leva et vînt lui ouvrit.

« Harry tu peux nous dire où tu étais passé ? » lui demanda t'elle lorsque il eut reprit sa forme humaine.

« J'ai été faire un tour dehors. » Répondit il. « Mais ça, je vous l'avait déjà dit hier soir. »

Hermione poussa un soupir désespéré.  
« On était pas sensé savoir que tu allais y passé la nuit. »

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules.  
« Ca ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter. » Dit il.

« Tu en es vraiment sûr ! » Lança Hermione en haussant la voix.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de soupirer en voyant à quoi son amie faisait allusion.  
« Hermione je t'ais dit que c'était fini tout ça, je vais bien maintenant. » Répondit il calmement en la regardant dans les yeux.

« En tout cas ce n'est pas une raison pour enfreindre si ouvertement le règlement et passer la nuit dehors. » Conclue elle l'air butée.

Ron et Ginny les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Visiblement ils n'avaient pas tout comprit à conversation.

« Heu…Bonjour Harry. » Finirent ils par dire en chœur.

Après s'être lavé et habiller, Harry redescendit dans la salle commune.  
A six heure moins le quart, elle n'était toujours occupé que par ses trois amis absorbés par la lecture d'un grand parchemin affiché sur le mur à côté des autres annonces.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda t'il en arrivant à côté d'eux.

« Ce sont les règles pour le tournois de duel entre les maisons. » Répondit Ron d'une voix excitée sans détacher son regard du mur. « Dobby vient de l'afficher »

Harry s'approcha et lu avec eux.

! Le tournois de duel inter-maisons se fera par équipe de dix sur un terrain préparé par les soins de votre nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal : le professeur Al Nasr Al Waki.  
La composition des équipes saura lieu avec les directeurs de maison le dimanche neuf septembre dans les salles communes respectives. Pour des raison évidentes de sécurité, les élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint leur troisième année ne peuvent pas participer au tournois.  
A chaque rencontre, les quatre équipes se disputeront la victoire en essayant de neutraliser tous les membres des autres équipes. La dernière équipe debout gagnera la rencontre.  
L'année comprendra une dizaine de match et l'équipe ayant remporté le plus de victoire à la fin des trois trimestres, fera gagner sa maison.  
Les renseignements concernant le déroulement des rencontres et les sortilèges autorisés seront donné dimanche neuf septembre.

Minerva McGonagall.  
Directrice adjointe de Poudlard. !

« Ca promet de l'action . » Lança Ron dés qu'il eut finit sa lecture.

Harry hocha la tête. C'est ce qu'il pensait aussi mais il craignait que ces duels ne dégénèrent rapidement en bataille plus violente et dangereuse.

« Dix par équipe ça laisse de la place. » Fit Ginny songeuse. "Je pense que je vais tenter ma chance. C'est quand déjà les inscriptions ? »

« Dimanche prochain. » Répondit Hermione qui comme d'habitude aurait pu réciter par cœur le texte qu'elle venait de lire. « Dans trois jours. »

« Je vais essayer aussi. » lança Ron enthousiaste. « Et vous ? » demanda t'il en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione.

« Je pense que ça ne peux nous être que bénéfique par les temps qui courent. » Dit Harry. « Je suis partant. »

« Moi aussi. » Annonça Hermione en hochant la tête. « On verra dimanche comment ça se passe. »

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à avancer les devoirs que leurs professeurs avaient donné pour la semaine suivante.  
Harry entama la rédaction de son compte rendu de sortilège pendant que Hermione et Ron faisaient leur devoir de métamorphose l'un à côté de l'autre en s'efforçant de rester concentré sur leur sujet.

Petit à petit, la salle commune commença à se remplir d'élève plus ou moins content de commencer une nouvelle journée de cours.  
A huit heure moins cinq, Harry rangea ses affaires, bientôt imité par ses amis, et descendit dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Puis aux alentour de huit heure vingt, comme presque tout le monde, il se leva pour aller en cours. En cours de potion.

« A tout à l'heure. » Dit Hermione embrassant doucement Ron sur les lèvres.

« Je vous attendrait pour déjeuner. » Fit ce dernier en s'éloignant pour se rendre à son cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

La jeune fille attendit de le voir disparaître derrière les lourdes portes d'entrée avant de se tourner vers Harry.  
« Bon allons retrouver ce cher Rogue. Et tâche de te contrôler s'il te plait, parce que je pense qu'il ne vas pas te louper aujourd'hui. »

« Ne t'inquiète ». Répondit il en souriant. « Je suis un occlumens émérite maintenant. »

Hermione avait une fois de plus raison, pendant la première demi heure Rogue s'acharna sur lui tout en expliquant la potion du jour. De façon plus ou moins discrète, il fit allusion à ses parents à son parrain, à Cédric et à Lupin sous les ricanements incessant de Drago et des ses acolytes. Harry lui aurait probablement sauté à la gorge si il n'avait pas appris à discipliner son esprit pendant plus de deux mois. Il lui lança juste un regard noir qui lui valu une heure de colle, mais il s'estimait heureux de s'en être tiré à si bon compte.

Dés qu'il commencèrent leur préparation, Rogue le laissa tranquille se contentant de passer dans les rangs pour repérer les potion hors norme.  
La classe réunissait des élèves de toutes les maisons, mais les plus nombreux étaient sans conteste les Serpentards et les Serdaigles qui représentaient plus de quatre vingt dix pourcents des effectifs, alors qu'il n'y avait seulement trois Poufsouffles et deux Gryffondors.

« Alors Potter faites nous voir cette potion. » Lança Rogue à la fin de l'heure en s'approchant de lui.

Pour une fois Harry était rester concentré et il était à peu près sûr d'avoir réussit.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas fait de catastrophe, c'est un jour faste. » Lança t'il d'un ton dédaigneux avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé, je n'aurais jamais imaginé te voir un jour aussi sérieux. » Avoua Hermione pendant qu'ils se frayaient un chemin vers la grande salle au travers la foule d'élèves affamés.

« Comme quoi l'occlumensie ça sert en fin de compte. » Répondit Harry en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Ron et Ginny qui les attendaient à la table des Gryffondor.  
La jeune Weasley à l'images des autres cinquièmes années, paraissait enchantée de ces cours de la matinée et n'arrêtait pas d'en parler.

« On vient juste d'avoir le Professeur Véga » Dit elle. « Il est fantastique, c'est un véritable puis de science ; il connaît l'histoire de tous les sortilèges que nous avons appris de puis la première année. »

« Ah bon ? » Fit Hermione visiblement intéressée. « Et tu saurais me redire tout ça. »

« Je pense oui, dans les grandes lignes, par exemple le lumos…»

Ron lança un regard désespéré à Harry.   
Pendant tout le repas, Harry expliqua à Ron son cours de potion, et ce dernier lui raconta comment il avait réussit à rattraper l'Hypogriffe qu'Hagrid leur présentait et qui avait tenté de se sauver pendant que les deux filles s'égaraient dans des considérations historiques à leurs yeux sans intérêts.  
Puis, un peu avant l'heure de reprise des cours, ils se levèrent et obligèrent Ginny et Hermione à en faire autant pour se rendre en classe. Ils avaient justement défense contre les forces du mal.

« Harry. » Lança une vois derrière lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle en compagnie de Ron d'Hermione et de Neville qui les avait rejoint en cour de route.

Lentement, il se retourna, sachant pertinemment que la voix appartenait à la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment : Fleur.

« Bonjour Fleur, je suis ravie de voir que tu vas mieux. » Lança Hermione en constatant qu'il restait muet.

« Oui, ça fait plaisir de te voir sur pied. » Ajouta Ron en donnant un cou de coup dans la hanche de Harry pour le réveiller.

Mais il n'était pas endormit, pas du tout. Il ne savait simplement pas quoi lui dire. En y réfléchissant bien, il se sentait profondément gêné en sa présence et ce parce qu'elle était la seule personne à l'avoir vu dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait quelque nuit auparavant.

« Merci à tous les deux. » Dit elle avec un grand sourire. « Je peux vous emprunter Harry quelque instant, je dois lui parler. »

Il senti son estomac faire un tour sur lui même. Que lui voulait elle ?

« Mais bien sûr. » Répondit Ron en mettant ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Harry. « Tiens le voilà, on dira au professeur qu'il a eu un petit contretemps. » Ajouta t'il en le poussant en avant comme s'il s'agissait d'une marionnette géante.

« Eh bien à tout à l'heure Harry. » Fit Hermione en attirant Ron avec elle dans la salle.

« Suis moi. » Lança Fleur en se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers un couloir désert.

Harry resta immobile plusieurs secondes puis mis péniblement un pied devant l'autre. Il enchaîna ensuite avec un second pour enfin réinventer la marche à pied et suivre la jeune Auror qui s'éloignait rapidement.

Elle s'arrêta non loin de la salle de classe, dans un coin beaucoup moins bruyant, puis se retourna vers lui et attendit.  
Harry leva les yeux sur elle pour la première fois de la journée. Elle avait retrouvé son teint habituelle et resplendissait d'une beauté bien vivante. Ses longs cheveux blond-argentés tombaient en cascades sur son dos, masquant la capuche d'une longue cape légère et lumineuse qui enveloppait entièrement son corps.

« Heu…Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » Demanda t'il.

Elle hocha la tête.  
« J'ai parler avec le professeur Dumbledore ce matin et il m'a demandé de t'aider à diriger le…comment ça s'appelle déjà… ah oui, l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il à dit qu'il allait essayer de te trouver une salle convenable pour ça. »

Harry senti son estomac reprendre sa place habituelle et il se détendit un peu.

« Comment sait il que nous voulons reformer l'A.D. » Demanda t'il tout de même intrigué que le directeur soit au courant.

« Je ne sais pas, il m'a simplement demandé de te prévenir, je crois que tu n'as pas tellement le choix. » Répondit la jeune fille dans en haussant les épaules. « Ca te dérange ? »

« Euh, non, pas vraiment. » Répondit il tout en sachant que ça allait probablement créer quelques conflits d'autorité.

« Alors c'est réglé, il faudra juste que vous me préveniez de l'heure et du jour pour que je puisse m'arranger avec Maugrey. » Fit elle apparemment contente d'en avoir fini avec ça.

Après ces paroles aucun d'entre eux ne réouvrit la bouche ; ils se regardèrent en silence.  
Harry constata qu'elle avait toujours les même superbes yeux bleus, et il s'efforça tant bien que mal de ne pas se perdre dedans.

« Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? » Finit il par demander.

Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.  
« Tu vas mieux ? » Demanda t'elle dans un souffle.

Harry hocha la tête, le regard soudainement fixé sur le sol.  
« Ecoute Fleur, je sais que ça ne sert plus à grand chose, mais je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce que tu as subit par ma faute. » Dit il d'une voix encore plus faible que celle de la jeune Auror. « Et puis merci aussi de m'avoir sauvé. » Ajouta t'il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête.  
« Merci à toi aussi pour hier soir. » Dit elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait hier soir ? » Demanda Harry qui était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne savait pas qui l'avait sauvé.

Fleur sourit.  
« C'est Mme Pomfresh qui à parlé, elle m'a dit que c'est toi qui l'avait prévenu que j'étais sortit du coma alors même qu'elle me pensait morte. J'en déduis donc que tu as joué un rôle dans tout ça, et même si je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait exactement, je t'en remercie. » Dit elle.

« Tu me pardonne alors ? » Demanda Harry en se mordant la lèvre à son tour.

« Oh mais que tu es bête ! » Soupir Fleur en levant les yeux au ciel. « Alors c'est ça qui te crispe depuis tout à l'heure : savoir si je te pardonne ou pas ? »  
Il hocha la tête et se mordit là lèvre jusqu'au sang.  
« Il n'y pas eu de mort, ni toi, ni moi, et en plus j'ai loupé quatre tours de garde. » Ajouta t'elle. « Donc oui je te pardonne, mais promet moi seulement de ne jamais plus te morfondre sur toi même à ce point là. »

Harry se sentit d'un seul coup beaucoup plus détendu. Il respira profondément et fit signe que oui, mais au moment où il allait prendre la parole une voix grave retentit derrière eux.

« Ah mais voilà Harry, et…Oh mais j'en ais de la chance, j'ai attrapé Mlle Delacourt par la même occasion. Venez, vous aller servir de cowbay. »

Harry se retourna rapidement. C'était le professeur Véga, vêtus de sa longue et épaisse robe de bure, son bâton à la main, il était sortit de la salle et se dirigeais vers eux.

« Allons venez. » répéta t'il. « Il y a presque une centaine d'élève à l'intérieur qui attendent une prestation, vous n'allez pas les décevoir. »

« Professeur, j'ai un tour de garde à faire, je n'ai pas le temps de venir faire le clown devant des gamins. » Lança Fleur qui ne semblait pas disposé à le suivre gentiment.

Le grand homme noir à la carrure imposante, rigola un instant en se passant une main dans sa barbe blanche impeccablement taillée.  
« Tu mens mal Fleur, tu n'as aucun tour de garde de prévu avant la fin de la soirée, et puis tu verras tu ne t'ennuieras pas je peux te l'assurer. » Lança t'il. « Aller, venez tout les deux. » Ajouta t'il en regagnant sa salle de cours.

« Non mais il se prend pour qui à tutoyer tout le monde comme ça lui ! » Dit Fleur de mauvaise humeur.

« c'est qui les gamins au juste ? » Demanda Harry en lui lançant un regard noir sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

Elle le regarda et balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

« Il peux penser ce qu'il veut, moi j'ais autre chose à faire que… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il furent tous les deux tiré par une main invisible à l'entrée de la salle qu'Harry redécouvrit entièrement.

Ce n'était plus la grande pièce plane, et poussiéreuse qu'il avait vu quelques jours auparavant, mais bien un hémicycle nivelé en gradin de pierre sur lesquels reposaient les sixième année, toutes maisons confondues, ayant décidé de continuer cette matière. En bas, au centre de la gigantesque salle, gisait une grande estrade circulaire d'un mètre de haut sur laquelle se tenait le grand professeur noir.

« Eh bien approchez ne soyez pas timide. » Lança ce dernier en leur faisant signe de descendre.

« D'accord il à peu être quelques talents cachés. » Concéda Fleur à vois basse en se résignant à suivre les directives du professeur.

Harry hocha la tête tout en regardant l'assemblée des élèves. Il reconnut sans peine, Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle, Pansy, les deux Patil, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, et beaucoup d'autre mais il n'eut pas le temps de tous les identifier car Fleur et lui étaient déjà arrivé en bas des gradins.

« Venez, montez sur l'estrade avec moi. » Leur enjoignit la voix grave du professeur.

Il s'exécutèrent, et restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre à une certaine distance du grand homme noir.

« Bien comme je vous l'expliquait il y à quelque instant, je voudrais commencer l'année par vous montrez ce qu'est un combat de magie. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de me fatiguer moi même, j'ai trouvé deux volontaires pour le faire à ma place. » Dit il en les désignant Fleur et lui d'un geste de la main.

La jeune auror le regarda en hochant la tête de droite à gauche en signe d'exaspération.

Au yeux de Harry elle paraissait tout à fait à l'aise en face de cette troupe d'élève qui avaient les yeux rivés sur eux. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui même et les ricanement de Goyles et de Crabes n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

« Je veux que vous regardiez attentivement le combat qui vas suivre, normalement il devrait être intéressant.  
Comme le programme comprend principalement l'utilisation des sortilèges élémentaire au combat, je vais leur demander d'utiliser ces sorts en priorité. » Dit il en se tournant de nouveau vers eux.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et vit Fleur en faire autant.

« Bien dans ce cas je pense que nous sommes près. Je vais juste demander à ceux qui occupent les premiers gradin de se reculer un peu pour leur sécurité. » Ajouta le professeur en se rendant au centre de l'estrade circulaire de dix mètres de diamètre.

« Jeunes gens, placer vous à l'extérieur du cercle, ça risque d'être un peu violent et je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez blessés avant le début du combat. » Lança t'il en leur jetant un coup d'œil.

Harry fit ce qu'il disais, et marcha à reculons vers le bord de l'estrade le plus éloigné des gradins.  
« Tu crois qu'on va devoir se battre ensemble où l'un contre l'autre ? » Demanda t'il à Fleur qui le suivait.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux élèves qui semblaient attendre impatiemment le début du combat, puis reporta son attention sur son professeur.

Celui ci tendit sa main gauche en avant et bougea de façon imperceptible ces doigts qui brillèrent aussitôt d'une lueur doré.   
Il se mit alors à faire des gestes, d'une redoutable précision, dans les aires, et avant qu'Harry ne comprenne le sens de ces gesticulations, il avait devant lui un symbole incantatoire parfait.  
Alors que des murmures s'élevaient des gradin, Harry fronça les sourcil et se concentra pour repérer les caractéristiques du symbole avant qu'il ne se mettent à tourner sur lui même.  
Il y arriva juste à temps et poussa une exclamation.

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » Demanda Fleur qui avait écarté un peu les pans de sa cape argentée pour dégager sa main droite armée de la longue tige de bois vernie qui lui servait de baguette magique.

« Oui, et ce n'est pas très bon pour nous. » Répondit Harry en faisant volé sa baguette jusqu'à sa main droite pendant que le sceau se mettait à tourner de plus en plus vite.

« Va y fais le malin. » Lança Fleur en faisant allusion à la manière dont il attrapait sa baguette. « On verra si tu fais toujours le beau en plein combat. »

.« Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui suis arrivé dernier au tournois des trois sorcier il y à deux ans. » Répliqua t'il en masquant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'inquiétude qui pointait en lui. Il avait identifié le symbole, c'était une invocation supérieur possédant l'élément feu presque au maximum.

La figure géométrique s'immobilisa Soudain et la porte vers le plan majeur s'ouvrit, les faisant reculer Fleur et lui sous l'effet de la chaleur.

Quand la créature immergea, l'assemblée des élèves recula instantanément de trois gradins, certain même sortirent leur baguette pour se protéger.  
Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, toute son attention était portée sur la créature qui s'extirpait de la porte des mondes.  
Une tête cornue noire et rouge comme le reste de son corps qui, dépourvu de jambes, flottait à près d'un mètre de hauteur sur ce qui semblait être une colonne de flamme infernales. Avec ses yeux jaunes plissé en amande et ses grandes mains terminées par de longues griffes noires elle était terrifiante.

Pour le moment elle avait les bras croisés sur son torse puissant et les regardait Fleur et lui d'un air méprisant.

« Regarde moi ! » Ordonna le professeur Véga.

La créature se tourna vers lui les yeux plein de haine.  
« Humain qui penses tu être pour me commander ainsi. » Lança t'il d'un voix caverneuse.

Le grand homme noir tapa sur le sol avec son bâton et la créature de feu porta aussitôt son attention sur l'objet.  
Elle le regarda plusieurs seconde puis recula légèrement et se mit à parler au professeur dans un langue étrange. Le ton de sa voix avait changé, il était maintenant emprunt de respect et servitude.  
A la fin de sa tirade, le professeur pris la parole en se tournant vers ses élèves.  
« Voilà venue l'heure du combat, regardez attentivement ce qui va suivre, et apprenez. Quant à vous » Ajouta t'il en se tournant vers Harry et Fleur. « Unissez vos forces pour renvoyer cette créature d'où elle vient. »  
Puis d'un bon d agile, il sauta hors de l'estrade et se tourna vers la créature qu'il venait d'invoquer.

« Attaque les maintenant ! » Ordonna t'il.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que l'énorme bête crachait un puissant jet de flamme dans leur direction. Harry plongea sur le côté pour l'évité mais l'extrémité de sa cape pris néanmoins feu.  
Il se remit sur pied rapidement, la détacha de ses épaules et jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Fleur.  
Elle était rester sous les jet de Flamme, enveloppée dans un bouclier bleu clair généré par sa baguette.

Harry ne comprit pas comment elle avait réussit à lancer un sort aussi rapidement et il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car la créature se précipitait sur lui et frappa de tranche avec son bras droit.  
Harry se baissa juste à temps mais senti le coup frôler ses cheveux. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il pris appuie sur ses mains et se propulsa, les pied en avant, sur son ennemi. Sous le choc celui-ci recula, laissant le champ libre à Harry pour se rétablir.

« Pauvre imbécile tu ne peux rien contre moi ! » Se moqua a créature de feu avant de cracher un nouveau jet de flamme dans sa direction.

Cette fois ci, Harry l'évita sans problème.  
« Oh tu pourrais te bouger un peu s'il te plait. » Lança t'il avec humeur à Fleur qui retirait tranquillement sa cape pour l'envoyer voler hors de l'estrade.

« c'est bon je suis prête. » Assura t'elle en souriant.

Puis en une fraction de seconde son visage changea du tout au tout, son expression réjouie disparue, laissant place à des traits plissés par la concentration.

« Aqua. » Cria t'elle en pointant sa baguette vers leur ennemi. Une sphère aqueuse, ovalisé par la vitesse à laquelle elle fusa hors de la baguette, fondit sur la créature de feu et disparu en un nuage de vapeur à son contact.

Fleur n'en tînt pas compte et continua d'envoyer projectile sur projectile.  
« Aqua. » Lança Harry en propulsant à son tour des missiles aqueux sur l'énorme créature.  
Tout comme ceux de Fleur, ils partirent en fumée dés qu'il la touchèrent, mais toujours comme cette dernière, il continua de les envoyer, faisant tournoyer sa baguette toujours plus vite dans les airs.

Chaque projectile envoyé lui coûtait de l'énergie, mais il sentait qu'elle remontait presque aussitôt si bien qu'il pouvait continué aussi longtemps que son corps tiendrais le rythme.  
Le rythme justement ne cessait d'augmenter, tant de son côté que de celui de la jeune française, et bientôt les projectiles ne formèrent plus qu'une ligne continue entre leur lanceur et l'ombre noire menaçante qui se tenait derrière le nuage de vapeur bouillante.

A sa gauche, le professeur Véga faisait des commentaires rapides pour les autres élèves, mais Harry ne les écoutait pas ; il les entendaient juste, tout comme il entendait le rire gras de son ennemi qui semblait se prélasser dans la vapeur.  
Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il relâcha son attention, il continua inlassablement de lancer ces sphères aqueuse de plus en plus rapidement. Son bras droit protestait énergiquement contre le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir, mais Harry n'en tînt pas compte non plus. Tout ce qui l'importait c'était de lancer ses projectiles aussi vite que possible.

Soudainement, l'ombre derrière la vapeur disparut et Harry s'immobilisa aussitôt, aux aguets. A côté de lui Fleur adoptait la même stratégie et regardait attentivement autour d'elle.  
Pendant plusieurs secondes tout devînt silencieux, puis Harry écarquilla les yeux, il savait où était leur ennemi.

« Harry derrière toi ! » Cria Fleur en se tournant vers lui.

Mais Harry n'avait pas attendu son avertissement pour réagir.  
« Eole. » Lança t'il, sa baguette pointée vers le sol.  
Propulser par ses muscles et la force du vent, il fit un bond prodigieux de plus d'une dizaine de mètre.  
En dessous de lui il entendit la créature de feu planter se griffes dans l'estrade à l'endroit où il se trouvait à peine une seconde plus tôt.

Il se retourna dans les airs de sorte que se soient ses pied qui entrent en contact avec le plafond. Toujours sans réfléchir, emporter par l'action, il poussa sur ses jambes autant que lui permettaient ses muscles, pour se propulser le plus vite possible vers l'estrade de pierre. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse vertigineuse et il pouvait sentir l'air réchauffer lui fouetter le visage.   
L'espace d'un instant il se rendit compte que son action était suicidaire, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Juste avant d'entrer en contact avec son ennemi distrait par Fleur, il effectua une nouvelle rotation aérienne pour le percuter avec ses pied. Le choc fut terrible, La créature de Feu qui ne s'y attendait pas fut éjecter hors de l'estrade et s'écrasa sur le sol dans un nuage de fumée rocheuse.

Fleur réussit tant bien que mal à amortir la chute de Harry, mais la réception fut tout de même douloureuse, et il ne se remit debout que péniblement.  
En dérapant sur le sol de l'estrade il s'était fait de nombreuses plaies ouvertes qui commencèrent à saigner abondement. Au bout de ses chaussures, une quantité important de substance rouge ayant appartenu à leur adversaire partaient en poussière.

« T'es malade ou quoi. » Hurla Fleur en se rapprochant de lui, la baguette abaissée.

Harry ne répondit pas, le sol tournait autour de lui, il avait du mal à tenir debout.

« Ne baissez pas votre garde. » Entendit il dire le professeur Véga.

« Attendez professeur, on arrête là. Vous voulez nous tuer ou quoi. » Gronda Fleur visiblement en colère.

« Moi non. » Répondit le grand homme noir. « Mais lui si. » Ajouta t'il en désignant la silhouette rougeoyante qui se dressait derrière un nuage de fumé.

« Je vais vous calciner misérable vermine. » Rugit ce dernier en émergeant de la poussière noirâtre qui commençait à se disperser.  
Sa voix débordait de haine ; il ne rigolait plus du tout.  
Son corps était désormais recouvert de flammes bleu rouges et oranges dégageait une chaleur insupportable ; il était encore plus terrifiant qu'auparavant.

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de regagner l'arène de combat et plaça ses mains en apposition devant eux.  
« Disparaissez. » Hurla t'il tandis que ces mains se mirent à déverser un déluge continue de flammes qui se propagea rapidement dans toutes les directions.

Harry encore étourdit par sa chute ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il regarda le feu ardent fondre sur lui sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente attiré vers la gauche.  
« Remue toi. » Cria Fleur qui venait de l'attiré auprès d'elle sous son bouclier bleuté.

Harry tomba au sol, il reprenait lentement ses esprit et toutes les douleurs de son corps l'envahissaient en même temps. Lorsque la vague enflammé percuta leur protection de saphir, Fleur laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur. Le bouclier ,c'était elle, et un choc de cette ampleur ne pouvait pas la laisser intact.

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour revenir tout à fait à lui. Il se redressa et regarda autour d'eux. Tout était rouge, les flammes enveloppaient entièrement la bulle de défense et une partie de leur chaleur parvenait à traversé la mince parois bleu rendant ainsi l'air irrespirable.

« Fais quelque chose dépêche toi, je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. » Gémit Fleur à côté de lui. Elle était tombé à genoux, et son bras droit, celui qui tenait sa baguette, tremblait, menaçant à tout instant de rompre le contacta avec la bulle bleue et de briser ainsi le sortilège.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds le plus vite qu'il put et fit des mouvements simples de sa baguette. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul sortilège de protection qui puisse s'étendre à quelqu'un d'autre que lui : le sien, celui qu'il avait créé pendant les vacances et qu'il n'avait jamais encore véritablement testé.

Lorsqu'il le lança, un dôme doré s'étendit autour d'eux depuis l'extrémité de sa baguette et se superposa à celui bleuté de Fleur.

« c'est bon tu peux lâcher. » Assura Harry à moitié sûr de lui.

Fleur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rompit le contact avec son bouclier bleu qui disparu dans la seconde.  
Aussitôt Harry ressentit le poids des flammes appuyer contre sa propre protection et il en eut le souffle coupé pendant plusieurs seconde, mais à son grand soulagement, son dôme de lumière soutînt le choc  
Au prix d'un effort colossal, il réussit même à repousser les flammes devenues orangé en élargissant son bouclier ; ainsi, la chaleur bien que toujours présente leur parut plus supportable.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda t'il en se retournant vers Fleur qui reprenait son souffle au sol.

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha simplement la tête.

« Il faut trouver un moyen de se sortir de là. Je ne pourrais pas tenir éternellement. » Ajouta Harry qui sentait son énergie magique diminué lentement en lui.

« Je sais. » Répondit Fleur en se redressant, laisse moi juste récupérer quelques seconde.

Harry lui signala son accord mais arrêta de parler pour se concentrer sur la lourde tâche qui lui incombait : les maintenir en vie. Les flammes passèrent lentement de l'orange au blanc, et la chaleur les envahit à nouveau.  
Avant de fermé les yeux pour orienté tout son esprit vers son sortilège, il vit Fleur s'asseoir dans la position du lotus.

« Dracus sanctus lux aqua friga fac ! » Prononça lentement la jeune Française, en prenant soin de dissocier toutes les syllabes.

Harry entendit un grondement sourd recouvrire le frottement aiguë des flammes contre son bouclier. Il sentit un nouveau choc secoué son bouclier et perçue la violente chute de température.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda t'il en ouvrant les yeux.  
Autour d'eux, l'eau avait recouvert les flammes et de la vapeur flottait partout dans un enfer de chuintement.

« La fin de ce problème et le début de nouveaux. » Répondit Fleur en se relevant. « Tu peux rompre ton charme du bouclier ajouta t'elle. « On y va au contact maintenant et je t'assure qu'il va regretter ce qu'il nous à fait. »

Harry se retourna pour la regarder ; Ses cheveux flottait derrière elle, et ses yeux devenus noirs possédaient par endroit des reflets assassins.

Il annula son sort. Aussitôt, l'eau qui se contentait jusqu'alors d'entouré le bouclier, les immergea ; ils en avaient jusqu'à la taille.  
Harry jeta tout de suite un regard à leur adversaire. Lui aussi avait été recouvert d'eau et les flammes qui recouvraient son corps s'étaient éteintes. Il semblait reprendre son souffle.

« Misérable, comment avez vous pu en réchapper ! » Lança t'il d'une voix affaiblie. « Ca ne fait rien je vais vous achever de mes propres mains. »  
Sur ces mots, il s'extirpa de la masse aqueuse qui le recouvrait et se précipita vers Harry.  
Mais avant d'arrivé à mis parcours il fut stopper par les algues géantes que Fleur venait de faire sortir de l'eau. Toujours plus nombreux, les végétaux aquatiques de plusieurs centimètres d'épaisseurs s'enroulèrent tour autour de son corps, ne laissant que sa tête à l'aire libre.

« Non, qu'est ce que… » Rugit il en se voyant ainsi impuissant contre son immobilisation forcée.

Harry agita sa baguette et fit surgir une grande quantité d'eau du lac où ils se trouvaient. En détendant cette masse aqueuse à l'aide du sortilège aqua, il obtînt des dizaines de pics glacées de différentes tailles, qu'il tourna vers leur ennemi d'un autre coup de baguette. Enfin il tourna la tête vers Fleur.  
Elle avait plongé son bras gauche sous l'eau et avec sa baguette elle transforma toute le liquide qui se trouvait autour de son membre immergé en un énorme épieux glacé.  
Quand ce fut fait, elle tourna son regard vers Harry et hocha la tête.

« Eole. » Crièrent t'il à l'unisson.

Et alors que Fleur s'élevait dans les air, Harry envoyait par ce sortilège toutes ses lames glacées vers son adversaire.  
Au moment où elles le pénétrèrent, Fleur lui transperçait la tête en atterrissant sur lui avec son bras gauche transformé en lance.

Une seconde plus tard, le corps rouge de l'invocation partait en poussière et Fleur retombait dans l'eau qui disparue bientôt elle aussi, dévoilant le terrain ravagé par les flammes.

Harry rejoignit Fleur qui massait son avant bras gauche engourdit par la glace. 

Soudainement il se rappela qu'ils étaient dans une salle de cours. Il leva les yeux vers l'hémicycle qui lui faisait face. Tous les élèves les regardaient, Fleur et lui, avec des yeux ronds.  
voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez..  
Le prochain devrait venir dans au moins de semaine…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : option et équipe.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui pour une fois arrive en temps et en heure.  
Je préviens tout de suite, c'est un chapitre de transition, il est pas terrible mais nécessaire je pense pour remettre les choses au point (notamment les relation Fleur Harry quelque peu dégradées par des coma, des détraceurification et des sauvetages en tout genre…)  
Sinon, je remercie encor et toujours mes lecteurs pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se donne la peine de lire mon texte bourré de fautes d'orthographes… Sans oublier bien sûr les gentils reviewer qui review gentiment…

Bonne lecture !

« Magnifique combat, je suis fier de vous. » Tonna le professeur Véga en s'approchant d'eux.

Fleur leva les yeux de son bras ankylosé et lui lança un regard noir.  
Harry vit qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une remarque acerbe, mais le grand homme noir ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« J'espère que vous avez tous bien regardé. » Dit il en se retournant vers la foule d'élève toujours sans voix.  
Il frappa sur le sol avec son bâton et Harry vit la barrière magique qui protégeait les gradins de façon invisible se mettre à briller et tomber en pluie scintillante sur la foule des étudiants.  
« Avant de commencer l'étude à proprement parler des sortilèges élémentaires, je voudrais recueillir vos impression sur ce que vous venez de voir. » Ajouta t'il toujours tourné vers les tribunes.  
« Mais avant tout j'aimerais deux volontaires pour emmener nos deux combattants à l'infirmerie. »

Harry vit Ron et Hermione, installés au quatrième rang, sauter sur leurs pieds.  
« On s'en occupe professeur. » Dit la jeune fille sous le regard méprisant de Malfoy.

« Très bien. » Fit le professeur Véga en se retournant vers Harry et Fleur. « Allez y et je veux que vous reveniez me voir à la fin du cours. » Il sortit une petit horloge en or semblable à celle que possédait le professeur Dumbledore, et la considéra un moment. « Soit dans environ trois heures et demi. » Ajouta t'il avec sourire bien veillant.

Ils marchaient déjà depuis plus de cinq minutes dans les couloirs pratiquement déserts de Poudlard et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient encore ouvert la bouche : ils se déplaçaient en silence.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de repasser dans sa tête la scène du combat. Quelque chose n'allait pas, autre chose encore que sa propre folie quand il s'était jeté de plus de dix mètres de haut sur son ennemi où quand il avait parié sa vie et celle de Fleur sur un sort qui n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves.  
Il poussa un soupir qui fit sursauté ses amis autour de lui.

« Ca donnais quoi depuis les tribunes. » Demanda t'il en étirant son bras droit douloureux.

« Ajreueme ! »  
Ron et Hermione avait essayer de parler en même temps et le résultat n'était pas très compréhensible.  
Apparemment, ils mourraient d'envie de dire ce qu'ils avaient ressenti mais avaient jusque là préféré respecter leur silence.

« C'était effrayant. » Reprit Hermione. « On avait l'impression que votre vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. »

« Et vous n'avez à aucun moment pensez à demander au vieux fou d'arrêter le combat. » S'emporta Fleur.

Harry compris alors ce qui le tracassait.  
Le professeur Véga leur avait fait risqué leur vie sans d'autre considérations, ils avaient faillit mourir plusieurs fois sans que jamais il n'intervienne de quelque manière que se soit.  
Comme Fleur il ressentit à son encontre une vague de haine, semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentit fasse à Dumbledore à la fin de l'année dernière.

« On lui à demandé. » Assura Ron. « D'ailleurs on était pas les seul, je crois que tout le monde à un moment où à un autre l'a supplié soit de vous aider soit d'arrêter le combat. Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que Malfoy et ses charmants compagnons ont suivit le mouvement. » Ajouta t'il après une seconde de réflexion.

« Et comment il à réagit ? » Demanda Harry curieux de savoir pour quelle raison le vieil homme ne leur était pas venu en aide.

« Au début il nous à dit de en pas nous inquiété, qu'il ne vous laisserais pas mourir. » Commença Hermione. « Le seul moment où on à cru qu'il allait intervenir c'était juste avant que vous ne soyer recouvert par les flamme. Son bâton s'est mis à briller, il à dresser une barrière géante pour nous protéger et vous à regarder fixement. »

« Quand les flammes sont arrivés sur vous il avait les yeux fixé sur la barrière de Fleur, puis il s'est détendu et nous dit qu'elle tiendrait. » Ajouta Ron en prenant le relais.  
« Après que vous ayez été submergé par le feu, il nous à dit de ne pas nous inquiéter, qu'il vous voyait. Pour confirmer ses dires, il s'est mis à décrire en détail tout ce que vous faisiez. » Il s'arrêta quelques seconde le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
« Vous auriez due le voir à ce moment là. » Reprit il. « Il était impressionnant, ses yeux brillait d'une lueur argentée et il dégageait une aura…presque effrayante tant elle était puissante. Il donnait véritablement l'impression de pouvoir éteindre l'incendie d'un claquement de doigt, et aucun de nous n'a plus ouvert la bouche. »

Le groupe retomba dans le mutisme pendant plusieurs seconde.  
Les paroles de Ron et d'Hermione avaient un peu apaisé Harry, mais il sentait toujours de la rancune envers son professeur qui les avait fait souffrir sans aucunes raisons apparentes.  
Il se massa son bras droit qu'il avait décidément trop sollicité.

« Pas étonnant qu'il te fasse mal. » Lui dit Ron en désignant son bras droit. « Est ce que tu t'es rendu compte de la vitesse avec la quelle tu le bougeais pour lancer tes sphères aqueuses au début du combat ? » Demanda t'il.

Harry fit signe que non, il se souvenait juste avoir voulu les lancer le plus rapidement possible.

« On arrivait à peine à suivre tes mouvements. » Expliqua Hermione. « Je t'assure, tu allais encore plus vite que Fleur. »

« Mais Fleur, elle, elle n'a pas pour animagus un faucon pèlerin. » Se défendit l'intéressée avec humeur. « Elle à juste du sang de Vélane. »

« Monsieur Potter, Mademoiselle Delacourt qu'est ce qu'il vous est encore arrivé. » Lança la voix toute excité de Mme Pomfresh alors qu'ils arrivaient aux portes de l'infirmerie.

« Bon bah…Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains maintenant. » Dirent Ron et Hermione en souriant avant de s'éclipser rapidement pour ne pas avoir à faire à l'infirmière survoltée.

Harry poussa un soupir.  
« Quelle bande de tire au flanc. » Dit il en les regardant s'éloigner.

« En même temps je les comprend. » Ajouta Fleur alors que l'infirmière arrivait à leur hauteur avec un tas de fiole dans les bras.

« Qu'est ce que vous comprenez Mlle Delacourt ? » Demanda t'elle en leur indiquant des lits vides.

« Qu'on va encore devoir avaler des mixtures écœurantes. » Fit Fleur en s'asseyant sur un des lits recouverts de draps blancs.

« Ca c'est de votre faute. » Répliqua l'infirmière. « Si vous arrêtiez de vous mettre dans des états pareille je n'aurais pas besoin de vous soigner. D'ailleurs est ce que je pourrais savoir ce qui vous est arrivé cette fois ci. »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Fleur qui lui répondit en agitant discrètement la tête de droite à gauche. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas dire à Mme Pomfresh ce qui s'était passé sinon elle aurais étranglé leur professeur dans son sommeil.

« On est tombé dans les escaliers. » Mentit Harry qui ne voulait pas que l'infirmière de Poudlard devienne une meurtrière par sa faute.

Mme Pomfresh le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais il réussit à garder son sérieux.

« Et c'est en tombant dans les escalier que vous vous êtes fait ces brûlures. » Demanda t'elle d'un ton sévère en désignant du doigt leur vêtement roussit par les flammes.

« On allait très vite. » Expliqua Fleur avec un regard angélique.

L'infirmière poussa un soupir désespéré et posa violemment différentes fioles sur la table de chevet qui séparait leur lit.  
« Tenez buvez ça, après vous pourrez partir, vous ne semblez pas si mal en point que ça. » Dit elle avant d'aller s'occuper de l'unique autre pensionnaire de l'infirmerie : une jeune fille de première année.

Ils burent rapidement leurs potions et sortirent aussi vite que possible de l'infirmerie qu'ils n'avaient déjà que trop vu depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Sans dire un mot, il marchèrent jusqu'au hall de l'école où il s'arrêtèrent.

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Harry en se tournant vers la jeune française.

L'intéressée haussa les épaules.  
« Je ne sais pas, mon tour de garde est dans cinq heures. » Répondit elle après avoir regardé sa montre.

« tu as déjà visité le château ? »

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Je te rappelle que je suis entrée à l'infirmerie la nuit de mon arrivé et que j'en suis sortie hier soir. Je ne vois pas très bien quand j'aurais eu le temps de le visiter. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai désolé. » S'excusa Harry. « Tu veux que je te fasses faire un tour rapide alors? »

Elle le considéra quelque seconde.  
« Tu n'as pas cours avec le vieux fou ? » S'étonna t'elle .

« Si, mais je lui dirais que j'ai passé trois heures à l'infirmerie. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.  
« Au fait t'as une idée de ce qu'il veut nous dire après son cours ? » Ajouta t'il après une seconde de réflexion.

« Aucune et toi ? »

Il fit signe que non. Il n'en avait vraiment aucune.  
« Bon alors je te fais visiter ou pas ? » demanda t'il un peu agacé de répéter toujours la même phrase.

« D'accord mais on commence par le parc. » Décida t'elle.

Sortir du château fut un vrai parcourt du combattant. Comme c'était formellement interdit ils ne pouvaient évidemment pas passer devant les Aurors qui gardaient les différentes entrées, et le seul moyen qui leur vînt à l'esprit fut de sortir par la fenêtre d'une salle de cours vide.  
Quand enfin ils y arrivèrent, ils n'avait plus ni l'un ni l'autre l'envie de continuer la visite et se posèrent sur l'herbe à côté du lac, près de l'endroit où Harry avait passé la nuit.

Pendant plus d'une heure il parlèrent tout et de rien, profitant du beau temps qui s'offrait à eux.  
Harry expliqua à Fleur ce que lui et les autres membres de l'A.D avaient fait l'année précédente, et lui demanda ce qu'elle envisageait de faire. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était à des années lumière de ce que lui prévoyait.

« Juste avant le combat tu m'as dit que tu savais quelle magie utilisait le vieux fou pour faire apparaître la créature de feu. » Fit la jeune française en s'allongeant sur le dos après quelques secondes de silence.  
« C'était quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse Harry ouvrit son sac, en sortit le livre de magie incantatoire et le lui lança.  
« La magie incantatoire…c'est avec ça que j'ai pu te sortir du coma. » Dit il en regardant les eaux du lac qui miroitaient sous les rayons du soleil tandis que Fleur se plongeait dans l'antique manuscrit.

« Tu lis le grec. » Lança elle en levant les yeux de la première page.

« Non mais je crois qu'on à jeter un sortilège de traduction avant de me le donner » Répondit Harry qui se souvenait avoir eu des problème de lecture la première fois. Au moins maintenant il savait que c'était écrit en grec.

Fleur hocha la tête et se remit à lire.  
Quelque seconde après elle relevait les yeux vers lui.  
« Tu voudrais pas m'expliquer plutôt, il fait trop beau pour lire. » Dit elle en lui rendant le livre. « En plus je crois que le sortilège de traduction n'est adresse qu'à toi, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me fatiguer à traduire. »

« Tu comprends le grec. » Demanda Harry surpris.

Fleur croisa les bras derrière se tête et ferma les yeux.  
« On apprend plus de chose que vous à Beaubâton, notamment la langue des anciennes civilisations comme le grec l'égyptien ou le perse. » Répondit elle en hochant la tête.

« Et tu parles toutes ces langues ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.  
« A peu près, j'ai encore des problèmes avec le perse. »

Harry secoua la tête de dépit en songeant que lui même ne parlait que l'anglais.

Il passa ensuite une nouvelle heure à lui expliquer les bases de la magie incantatoire : les plans d'existence, les symboles, les éléments…  
Fleur gardait les yeux fermés. Au début elle demandait des précisions sur tel ou tel point, puis, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et finalement Harry s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie.

Etendue dans l'herbe, elle respirait calmement et semblait parfaitement détendue. Harry touché par cette marque de confiance fit glisser son regard le long de son corps. Elle était vraiment très belle, aussi bien endormie que réveillée. Finalement ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et il revécu d'un seul coup ce qu'il avait ressentit quand elle l'avait embrasser de force pendant les vacances. Enfin…de force seulement pendant les trois premières seconde parce que par la suite, son attitude avait dépassé le simple consentement. D'ailleurs il n'était plus tellement sûr de savoir à quoi ressemblait la French attitude, il faudrait qu'il lui redemande un jour, songea t'il en souriant.

Il la contempla quelques instants encore en se demandant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle puis, sans avoir trouvé de réponse il prit un livre au hasard dans son sac.  
Mauvaise pioche, c'était celui de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il avait déjà lu attentivement deux fois cet été. Il le lança négligemment sur ses affaires et s'allongea à son tour dans l'herbe.  
Qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire pendant une heure et demi ?

« Harry ! Harry réveille toi !» Fit une voix à côté de lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Fleur qui semblait à peine réveillée était penchée sur lui et le secouait énergiquement pour le tirer de son sommeil.

« On est déjà en retard, tu dors trop. »

Harry se redressa, manquant au passage de les assommer Fleur et lui, se frotta les yeux et regarda sa montre.  
Ils avait dix minutes de retard.

« Aller viens. » Dit elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à bout de souffle devant la salle de cours.  
Les élèves étaient en train d'en sortir, apparemment le vieil homme les avait gardés plus longtemps que prévu.  
Quand ils virent Harry et Fleur, ils rattrapèrent leur retard et se précipitèrent pour les féliciter de leur combat.

Les anciens membres de L'A.D. étaient les plus enthousiastes, demandant à Harry de rouvrir l'organisation et de leur apprendre à se battre comme lui.  
Bientôt plus d'une cinquantaine d'élèves les encerclèrent ; chacun d'entre eux voulaient donner son impression. Harry particulièrement mal à l'aise dans cette foule, lança un regard suppliant à Ron et Hermione qui rejoignaient le cours de Dumbledore en lui faisant des grands signe de main.  
A côté de lui Fleur répondait gentiment à tout le monde en affichant un sourire radieux. Elle était décidément beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui dans ce genre de situation.

A la plus grande joie de Harry, le professeur Véga sortit à son tour de la classe et dispersa la foule d'élève.

« Entrez je vous en prie. » Dit il poliment en regagnant dans sa salle.  
Harry et Fleur le suivirent à l'intérieur en échangeant un regard entendu.

Le professeur descendit jusqu'à l'estrade circulaire qui présentait encore les stigmates de leur combat, monta dessus et fit apparaître un fauteuil flottant sur lequel il s'installa.

« Alors. » Commença t'il lorsque Harry et Fleur l'eurent rejoint sur le promontoire de pierre. « Savez vous pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ? »

Harry n'en avait aucune idée, et il hocha la tête de droite à gauche pour le montrer.

« Pour vous excusez d'avoir essayer de nous tuer avec votre invocation. » Tenta Fleur qui semblait toujours lui en vouloir.

Le grand homme noir poussa un soupir de dépit.  
« Mais non voyons, je n'ai pas essayer de vous tuer. » Dit il en secouant la tête. « La preuve vous êtes toujours en vie. » Ajouta t'il en les désignant de ses deux mains.

« Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry sans animosité.

« Simplement pour vous dire de venir me retrouver dans cette salle à vingt trois heure dimanche prochain. » Répondit il en souriant. « Et non, là vous ne pouvez pas demander pourquoi, vous verrez sur place. » Ajouta t'il.

« On à le choix ? » Demanda Fleur perplexe.

« Non. » Répondit le professeur en affichant un grand sourire.

Harry arriva le dernier au cours de Dumbledore. Il avait du traverser au pas de course la moitié du château avant d'atteindre le sommet de la tour qui servait de salle de classe.

« A quoi doit on ce retard ? » Lança le directeur plus par curiosité que par réprimande.

« Le professeur Véga voulait me parler. » Répondit Harry en allant s'assoire à côté d'Hermione et de Ron.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et passa derrière le grand bureau en chêne massif qui trônait sur le pourtour extérieur de la grande pièce circulaire.

« Bien. » Dit il en posant un grand coffret en pin vernie à côté de lui. « Je vais commencer par vous expliquer en détail ce pourquoi vous êtes ici. »  
Il sortit de sous le bureau un grand coffret de bois vernit qu'il caressa du plat de la main.  
« Le but de ce cours est de vous faire découvrir et maîtriser le ou les éléments qui sommeillent en vous. En effet si presque chacun de nous possède un animal totem qui lui permet, après révélation, de devenir animagus, nous possédons aussi dans les mêmes proportions un élément auquel nous sommes lié. »

Le directeur, perdu dans ses pensées marqua une courte pose puis abaissa son regard sur le coffret qu'il avait sorti quelques instant auparavant.  
« De nos jour il n'y à guère plus que les Aurors qui apprennent à ce servir de leurs parties élémentaires et ce pour la simple et bonne raison que ça demande beaucoup de travail et d'énergie. D'autant plus que les sortilèges élémentaire nous permettant d'arriver à un résultat presque équivalent. »

« Ca sert à quoi alors d'apprendre à se servir de nos parties élémentaires si on peu arriver au même résultat avec nos baguettes. » Demanda un Serdaigle à la droite de Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit un grand sourire.  
« Ca sert à beaucoup de chose Mr Nomenbois. »Répondit il. « Notamment à se prémunir totalement de l'élément auquel on est associé. Par les temps qui courent c'est utile, d'autant que cette magie s'utilise sans baguette.  
Mais assez parlé, vous allez chacun votre tour prendre ces sphères, elles vous révèleront vox affinités élémentaires. Une fois que ce sera fait vous pourrez retourner dans vos maisons respectives, le cours s'arrêtera là pour aujourd'hui. » Ajouta t'il en ouvrant le coffret de bois.

Chacun leur tour, les élèves passèrent derrière le bureau de Dumbledore pour se saisir des différentes sphères colorées. Il y en avait sept en tout et quand l'une se mettait à briller au contact d'un élève cela signifiait que l'élément qui correspondait à la sphère de verre lui était associé. Certains élèves comme les jumelles Patil avait des prédisposition pour deux éléments c'est pourquoi il était nécessaire de prendre tous les globes de verres en main.  
Bientôt la salle fut vide au trois quart.  
« Ronald Weaslsey. » Appela Dumbledore qui restait à présent à côté du bureau pour guider les élèves.  
Quelque instant après le rouquin sortait de la salle, tout content d'être associé au feu.  
Peu après, ce fut le tour d'Hermione qui elle manifesta de grandes affinités avec la glace.

Quand enfin Harry passa derrière le bureau, il ne restait plus que trois autres élèves dans la salle.  
Le directeur lui tendis une sphère rouge qui n'eut aucune réaction à son contact.  
Par la suite, les sphères marron, bleu claire et bleues foncé n'eurent pas plus d'effet.

« On n'utilise pas la sphère verte ? » Demanda Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que trois globes de verre.

Encore une fois, Dumbledore sourit.  
« Non Harry, cette sphère est plus là pour faire jolie qu'autre chose. A la base elle symbolise la végétation mais seul les Vélanes ont ce pouvoir. Et… Tu n'est pas vraiment une Vélane. »

Harry hocha la tête en silence. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Fleur avait tant de facilité avec la flore.  
Ca ne réglait pourtant pas son problème, il ne restait que deux sphère, la blanche et la violette.  
Après avoir inspirer profondément, il en prit une dans chaque main.  
Dans un premier temps rien ne se produisit puis d'un seul coup, elle se mirent à briller d'une lueur intense.  
Maintenant, il connaissait ses deux élément : La foudre et le vent.

Les deux jours qui suivirent s'écoulèrent très rapidement., Harry Ron et Hermione, ainsi que la plupart des Gryffondor de sixième année restèrent dans la salle commune pour commencer, continuer ou terminer leurs devoirs.  
Dans la nuit du samedi, vers une heure du matin, quand ils se retrouvèrent seul dans la pièce, la discussion dévia sur l'A.D..  
Harry appris alors à ses amis que Dumbledore avait eu vent de leur désir de poursuivre l'expérience cette année et qu'il avait chargé Fleur d'aider Harry pour entraîner les membres de l'association. Ensuite, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ils discutèrent des deniers détails pour remettre sur pied l'organisation.

Le dimanche matin, Harry fut réveillé par Ron et Néville qui déboulèrent dans le dortoir.  
« Harry dépêche toi de te lever, le professeur McGonagall viens d'arrivér pour superviser la composition de l'équipe. » Lança Ron qui apparemment était déjà debout depuis un long moment

« T'es une vrai marmotte ! »Plaisanta Neville. « Il est plus de dix heures. »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'Harry avait passé la nuit à sillonner le ciel de Poudlard sous sa forme de faucon, et qu'il ne s'était couché qu'à quatre heures et demie.

« C'est bon j'arrive bougonna t'il en se frottant les yeux. »

Après une rapide douche qui le réveilla tout à fait, il rejoignit l'ensemble des Gryffondor dans la salle commune.  
Leur directrice de maison était installée sur un fauteuil près du foyer éteint, et les élèves formaient un grand arc de cercle autour d'elle.

« Bien puisque tout le monde est là. » Dit elle en lançant un regard sévère à Harry, « Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Il nous faut donc dix volontaires pour cette équipe de duel. Que ceux qui sont intéressés lève la main. »

Les ricanement bons enfant à l'encontre de Harry cessèrent et plusieurs dizaines de mains se levèrent en même temps.  
Harry constata que Neville, Seamus et Dean faisaient parti des volontaires.

« Je pense qu'il va nous falloir opérer une sélection. » Déclara la directrice de Gryffondor en se levant. « Je ne vous cache pas que je me suis habitué à voir la coupe de Quiddich dans mon bureau, et il me serais très désagréable qu'elle le quitte cette année. Aussi, je désir une équipe de duelliste de haut niveau qui travaille dure pour remporter la victoire. » Poursuivit elle en faisant les cents pas devant l'immense cheminée de la sale commune. « Avant tout il nous faut un leader fort et motivé. Qui veut bien se proposer ? » Demanda t'elle en dévisageant chacun d'entre eux. « Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'accepterais à cette place qu'une personne vraiment doué pour les duels magique et qui de surcroît se préoccupe plus de la sécurité de ses coéquipier que la sienne. » Ajouta t'elle sévèrement. 

Harry regarda autour de lui, personne ne semblait très emballé par le post et aucune main ne se leva. Lui même n'avait aucune envie d'être à la tête d'une équipe. Il se souvenait parfaitement du poids qui lui avait incombé l'été dernier pendant l'attaque de ministère, et n'avait pas du tout envie de renouveler l'expérience.

« Personne ne veut se lancer ? » S'étonna le professeur McGonagall en s'arrêtant de marcher.  
« Bon alors, je veux que tous ceux qui souhaitent intégrer l'équipe se placent à droite et que les autres s'écartent vers la gauche. » Reprit elle en mimant une séparation avec ses mains.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent rapidement séparant leur rang en deux et laissant un espace de plusieurs mètres entre les deux groupes.

« Bien. » Reprit la directrice des Lions. » Maintenant vous aller tous désigner, parmi le groupe de droite, celui qui vous semble le plus à même d'être le leader de l'équipe de Gryffondore. »

Personne ne bougea, Harry voyait bien Ginny comme cheftaine, et il le montra en lançant son regard vers elle. Elle le regardait aussi en souriant joyeusement.  
« Pourquoi sourit elle comme ça. » se demanda Harry.

« Eh bien Mr Potter accepter vous le rôle?» L'interrogea le Professeur McGonagall.

Harry se retourna brusquement vers elle.  
« Hein, quoi …mais non, pourquoi moi ? Je n'ai pas été désigné que je sache. »

« Je crois bien que si. » Rétorqua la directrice qui eut du mal à retenir un sourire elle aussi.

Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait en souriant. Vu sous cet angle là, il semblait évident que c'était lui que tout le monde avait désigné.

« Mais…Ce…C'est un complot ! Je ne veux pas dut tout être le chef d'équipe. » S'insurgea t'il.

Le professeur McGongall souriait à présent pleinement.  
« Le professeur Rogue peut dire ce qu'il veut, vous n'êtes pas le portrait craché de votre père. » Déclara t'elle.  
« Cependant devant l'unanimité de votre désignation, je me vois obliger de vous contraindre à accepter. » Ajouta t'elle en faignant la résignation. « Vous êtes maintenant le leader de l'équipe Gryffondor pour le tournoi de duel inter-maison. »

Beaucoup plus tard dans la journée, alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis un moment, Harry apportait les dernières retouches à son devoir de métamorphose.  
Les sélections pour l'équipe de duel avaient pris un temps fou mais finalement, après presque quatre heures de test et d'interrogation serrées, le professeur McGonagall et lui-même avaient mis sur pied une équipe tout à fait respectable.  
Hermione, Ron et Ginny n'avaient eu aucun problème pour l'intégrer, pas plus d'ailleurs que Neville qui avait surpris tout le monde par son assurance pendant les duels qualificatifs.  
Avec eux avaient été sélectionnés Denis Crivey, Lee Jordan qui était encore à Poudlard, une jeune élève de troisième année qu'Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui avait fait preuve de réflexes surprenants et bien sûr Seamus et Dean tous deux d'un très bon niveau.

« Je pense que tu t'en es pas mal sorti. » Lança Hermione en entrant dans la salle commune. « Avec l'équipe qu'on a, on à des chances de gagné la coupe. »

« On verra. » Répondit Harry en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. « On ne sait pas encore sur quel terrain on va devoir combattre, et le terrain ça change beaucoup de chose. »

« Oh arrête d'être défaitiste comme ça. » Lança Ron en accueillant Hermione à côté de lui sur le grand fauteuil de la salle. « On va gagné ça ne fait aucun doute. Ne serais ce que parce que tu es dans l'équipe. »

Harry hocha la tête de dépit. Il ne voyait pas les choses comme ça. Une stratégie pour chaque rencontre, voilà ce qu'il voulais faire ; la maladie légendaire des capitaines de Quiddich semblait s'être abattu sur lui.  
En soupirant il prit possession d'un fauteuil en face de ses deux amis.

« Au fait tu ne devais pas aller voir le professeur Véga. » Demanda Hermione en attirant son livre de sortilège d'un coup de baguette.

Harry se figea. Il avait effectivement rendez vous avec leur nouveau professeur à vingt trois heure.  
Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il avait cinq minutes de retard.

« Si et je suis déjà en retard. » Lança t'il en se levant précipitamment.

Quand il arriva devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, il avait dix minutes de retard.  
Il frappa.

« Entre. » Entendit il dire son professeur de sa voix grave.

Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce immense..  
Son professeur attendait patiemment au centre de l'estrade, installé dans son éternel fauteuil flottant.  
« Harry, je suis ravie de voir que tu te souviens de notre rendez vous. Malheureusement ça ne semble pas être le cas de Fleur. » Annonça l'homme noir en soupirant. « Est ce que tu voudrais bien allez la cherchez, j'ai besoin de vous deux. »

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de repartir courir dans le château mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix.  
« D'accord. » Fit il. « Mais je ne sais pas où elle et les autres aurors logent, ça risque de prendre du temps. »

« Elle à une chambre au huitième étage, la porte d'entrée est un tableau représentant, si je me souviens bien , un loup dans une forêt de pins. » Lança son professeur en esquissant un sourire.

Harry ne chercha même pas à savoir comment il détenait toutes ces informations. Il hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Les escaliers étant de meilleur humeur la nuit que le jour, il parvînt à gagner le huitième étage en relativement peu de temps. Arrivé là, il ne lui restait plus qu'a chercher parmi les centaines de toiles de l'étage pour trouver la chambre de Fleur.

« Vous savez ou je pourrait trouver un tableau abritant un loup dans une forêt de pin ? » Demanda t'il à un vieux moine qui jouait au carte dans sa toile.  
« Ma fois oui jeune homme. Il vous suffit de suivre ce couloir pendant environ trente mètre, de prendre à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche sur une dizaine de mètre et enfin de prendre la deuxième à droite. Il est sur votre gauche vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. » Répondit le vieux moine qui mimait chacune de ses paroles avec ses mains.

« Euh d'accord. » Fit Harry en essayant d'inscrire dans sa tête tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Je vous remercie. »

Il s'avéra que le vieux moine avait raison et Harry trouva le tableau qu'il cherchait en seulement cinq minutes.  
C'était une grande toile qui touchait presque le sol, et qui pour le moment ne représentait qu'une forêt de pin. Son propriétaire devait se promener dans d'autres portraits du château, mais pour le moment Harry n'en avait pas grand chose à faire.

« Fleur ! » Appela t'il au travers de la toile. « Je te rappel qu'on devait voir le professeur Véga à Vingt trois heures. »

Personne ne lui répondit si ce n'est les personnages dans les tableau qui le priaient de les laisser dormir en paix.

« Fleur ! »

Toujours rien. Harry poussa un soupir et sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit ici.

« Alohomora. » lança t'il en pointant l'objet de bois en direction du tableau.

Rien ne se produisit. Harry poussa nouveau soupir encore plus exaspéré.  
« Exhilirtemenus tex protupus no podet »

Sous l'effet du puissant sortilège d'ouverture, le tableau se mit à glisser lentement le long du mur, révélant à Harry un trou assez grand pour qu'un homme puisse s'y engager.   
En l'empruntant, il déboucha sur une pièce de taille moyenne meublée d'un grand lit, d'un petit bureau en bois, d'une armoire et d'un vaste tapis coloré, avec pour égayer le tout, une petite fenêtre ovale.  
Harry constata rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à l'intérieur, enfin c'était sans compter les innombrables plantes au couleurs vives qui décoraient toute la pièce du sol au plafond.

« Fleur ? » Dit il plus doucement en se demandant si elle n'avait pas un tour de garde.  
Comme personne ne lui répondait, il s'avança dans la pièce et remarqua une porte que l'armoire masquait quand il se trouvait à l'entrée.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, il posa sa main sur la poignée et pénétra dans la nouvelle pièce.  
De la vapeur emplissait tout l'espace et Harry avait du mal à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.  
Il marcha plus avant.

« Fleur ? » Lança t'il une nouvelle fois dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

Il entendit une vague exclamation surprise puis un « non » apeuré. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse saisir ce qui se passait, le pied droit qu'il posa devant lui glissa sur une surface lisse et humide. Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba la tête la première dans un grand bassin d'eau.  
Surpris et à bout de souffle, il peina à retrouver la surface. Quand enfin il y arriva, après s'être débattu plusieurs seconde avec l'élément marin, il s'aperçut que la profondeur du bassin lui permettait tout juste de sortir la tête de l'eau sans perdre pied. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant gorgés d'eau et ils épousaient les formes de son corps tandis que ses cheveux déversaient les surplus aqueux devant ses yeux, l'empêchant d'avoir tout de suite une vision claire de la situation.  
D'un geste rapide il passa une main dans cette forêt broussailleuse et regarda autour de lui.  
Son corps entier se crispa quand il comprit qu'il avait atterrit dans un bassin semblable à ce lui qui occupait la salle de bain des préfets.

« Fleur… » Appela t'il doucement en espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle ne se trouvait pas ici.

« Harry… » Répondit la voix de la jeune fille sur sa droite.

Il tourna prestement la tête. Elle était là, sur le rebord du bassin, enveloppée dans une grande et épaisse serviette blanche qui ne laissait dépasser que ses épaules et ses jambes fines sur lesquelles perlaient de grosses gouttes d'eau. Apparemment, elle sortait tout juste du bain.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là. » Demanda t'elle d'une voix tendue en maintenant fermement sa serviette contre elle.

Harry sentit son visage s'embraser d'un seul coup. Que faisait il là déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible avant que son cœur n'explose tout à fait.

« Pardon ! »Parvînt il à articuler en se retournant, gêné à l'extrême de se retrouver en face du corps somptueux et à moitié nu de Fleur.

Toujours sans la regarder, il se hissa hors de l'eau et s'écarta le plus possible du bassin.  
« Ah si. » Lança t'il en retrouvant subitement la mémoire. « Le professeur Véga voulais nous voir ce soir à vingt trois heures, et comme tu n'étais pas au rendez vous, il m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »

« D'accord. » Répondit Fleur. « On va y aller, mais avant, tu vas rester face contre le mur pendant que je m'habille. Je t'aurais bien fait sortir mais vu l'état de tes vêtement je préfère que tu restes dans la salle de bain… »Ajouta t'elle en essayant de calmer les tremblements de sa voix.

Harry hocha la tête et déglutit avec difficulté.  
Fleur semblait aussi à l'aise que lui dans cette situation, et elle mit un temps fou à s'habiller pendant qu'Harry fixait le mur en se concentrant pour faire taire son esprit qui essayait de deviner ce qui se passait derrière lui. Enfin, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Bon ,maintenant, je sort et je te laisse te changer. » Dit elle en sortant précipitamment de la pièce.

Harry fut beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Après avoir fermé la porte à clef, il enleva ses vêtements trempés, en enfila de nouveaux qu'il venait de faire apparaître et rejoignit Fleur dans la chambre.

Ils regagnèrent la salle de défense contre les forces du mal au pas de course et sans prononcer un mot, tous deux encore gêner de ce qui venait de ce passer.

« Ah vous voilà enfin. » Lança le grand homme noir en les voyant débouler dans la salle.

Harry ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais il affichait un grand sourire.

« Aller. » Dit il en se levant. « Allons-y. »

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel de façon exaspérante.  
« Ou est ce que voulez nous emmener ? » Demanda t'elle sur un ton qui aurais pu passé pour de l'insolence si elle avait été une élève.

Pour toute réponse le grand professeur continua de sourire.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient en train de marcher tous les trois au beau milieu de la forêt interdite.  
Harry et Fleur avançaient l'un à côté de l'autre, en retrait par rapport au professeur Véga.  
Ils avaient bien essayer de poser des questions ou de protester mais le grand home noir avait été intransigeant, refusant tout net de leur révéler quoi que se soit.  
Le ciel nocturne était parsemé d'étoiles mais le feuillage encore épais des grands arbres de la forêt les contraignaient à marcher dans une obscurité presque totale. De temps en temps, Harry jetait un regard à Fleur qui, comme lui, marchait en regardant le sol pour ne pas trébucher sur l'un des multiples obstacles qui jonchaient leur parcours.  
Une demi heure encore s'écoula puis le professeur Véga s'arrêta et e retourna vers eux.

« Maintenant. » Dit il l'air très sérieux. « Vous allez écouter tout ce que je vais vous raconter sans m'interrompre. »  
Harry et Fleur échangèrent un regard intrigué.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez nous raconter et qui nécessite une promenade en forêt ? » Demanda Fleur sans caché son agacement.

Le grand homme noir se remit à marcher d'un bon pas.  
« L'histoire du monde. » Dit il en leur faisant signe de les suivre.

Bon bah voilà le chapitre est terminé, je sais qu'il n'est pas terrible, mais bon c'est pas ma faute (si un peu quand même.) Enfin bref j'espère que vous avez lu jusqu'au bout.  
Le prochain chapitre est bientôt terminer, peut être que je le publierais avant la fin du week-end (seulement si je trouve un moyen d'écarter les vilains classeur de maths, de physique et de chimie qui essayent de s'accaparer ma personne)….

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 :

Tadam, voilà un nouveau chapitre !  
Je remercie one more time tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire, et particulièrement les reviewer…  
Pour répondre à une question qu'on me pose assez souvent a savoir : quand est-ce que Fleur et Harry seront ensemble, je vous dirais que ce n'est pas encore certain et que si ça se fait ce ne sera pas avant un ou deux chap…

Have fun !

Après leur avoir demander de méditer ses dires, le professeur Véga disparut dans un éclair violet.

Il était près de six heure du matin, il leur avait parler sans interruption pendant plus de cinq heures.  
Les oiseau chantaient depuis déjà plus de deux heures et la pénombre avait lentement disparu pour laisser placer à la clarté encore fraîche du petit matin.

Harry regarda aux alentours. Fleur et lui avaient marcher toute la nuit en écoutant le grand homme noir. Maintenant, ils étaient au fin fond de la forêt interdite, à plus de cinq heure de Poudlard.

Fleur s'adossa à un vieux chêne et se laissa glisser au sol. Harry la rejoignit ; ils commençaient tous deux à se sentir un peu fatigué.

La jeune Française poussa un soupir.  
« T'y crois toi à tout ce qui nous a raconté. » Demanda t'elle en fermant les yeux.

Harry ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine.  
« Je ne sais pas. Ca paraît un peu fou que personne n'en ai jamais entendu parler. » Répondit il en se remémorant les dires du vieil homme.

Comme prévu il leur avait raconté le monde. Enfin... Le début de la magie, ou plutôt l'arrivé des première êtres magiques, qui selon lui sont apparut il y à environ quinze mille ans.  
Ces mages, venus d'une dimension parallèle où la magie avait déjà atteint son apogée, appartenaient à une gigantesque civilisation qui voulait exporter ses valeur au travers les univers.  
Pour ne pas troubler l'équilibre encore précaire des jeunes sociétés de cette planète, ils s'isolèrent sur une grande île jusque là déserte sur laquelle ils bâtir leur cité. C'était une ville aux dimensions irréalistes dont les édifices aux proportions divines, aux formes arrondies et aux couleurs vives s'élevaient, pour les plus grands, au dessus des nuages.  
Cette cité bientôt habitée par plusieurs milliers d'âmes fut bâtisée Atlantis et se développa en autarcie totale pendant près de cinq mille ans. Très tôt, ils fut décidé qu'elle serait la capitales de cette planète et comme toutes les planètes de la grande civilisation qui prospérait dans différent univers depuis plusieurs millions d'années, elle avait à sa tête un groupe de cinq individus dont les pouvoir magiques dépassaient l'entendement. Ces cinq personnages qui, d'après les légendes, ne vieillissait pas, avaient le titre d'Archange, d'Archanges d'Atlantis.  
Ils étaient assister d'une assemblé de haut mage : les Anges, et avaient à charge de développer cette planète avec les sages valeurs qu'étaient celles de cette grande civilisation.  
A cette époque, les voyages entre les différents univers étaient chose courantes et la ville naissante restait toujours en contact avec la planète mère qui surveillait les avancées de sa progéniture avec attention. Les voyages entre dimension étaient basées sur la même théorie que la magie incantatoire : socle de la puissance de cette civilisation.  
Puis, il y a environ dix mille ans, les cinq Archanges décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller proposer leur aide aux terriens qui commençaient à former des ébauches de civilisations primitives. Ils brisèrent l'autarcie et des mages parcoururent le monde dans tous les sens. Certains avaient pour mission de cartographie la planète pendant que d'autre aidaient les terriens à accélérer leur développement.  
Deux milles ans plus tard, Hommes et magiciens vivaient harmonie sur la planète et les première vraies civilisations humaine commençaient à s'organiser, s'alliant sans condition à Atlantis qui leur apportait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour prospéré.  
Néanmoins, la cité terrestre des mages restait fermée et invisible aux terriens.  
Quatre milles nouvelles années s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels l'harmonie entre les deux communautés s'accentua encore.  
Les Terriens firent preuve d'une ingéniosité toujours grandissante pour combler leur manque de magie, et ils se mirent à construire des bâtiments gigantesques comme les pyramides Egyptiennes et Maya, les palais Chinois ou encore les Temples Perse…  
Les mages fondaient de grands espoirs dans cette planète aux habitant si téméraire.  
Malheureusement, quelque milles ans après cette félicité, l'ennemi ancestral de la grande civilisation magique eu vent de l'existence de cette jeune planète. Fourbe, ils attendirent plusieurs années que les cinq Archanges d'Atlantis se rendent sur Inézul : la planète mère.  
Ils attaquèrent alors en nombre et en ordre, bien décidés à s'emparer de cette planète riche en ressource et à asservir ses habitants.  
Les Anges, laissés, l'espace de quelque mois, seul maîtres de la planète, furent rapidement submergé par cette horde grouillante et un grand nombre d'entre eux péri en protégeant la planète et ses habitants le temps que les renforts arrivent.  
Sur la planète Inézul, quelques heures après le début de l'attaque, les trois anges envoyer chercher des renforts, informaient leur maîtres des faits. Furieux, les cinq Archanges d'Atlantis accompagné d'un Archange d'Inézul, se précipitèrent sur Terre.  
La bataille qui faisait rage sur tous les continents tourna au massacre en faveur des mages. Les six invocations d'ordre divin des Archange firent trembler la planète, pulvérisant les ennemis de leur maîtres par milliers pendant que ces dernier, partaient soutenir les Anges en perditions, laissant libre cour à leur colère pour détruire les envahisseur. A lui tout l'Archange d'Inézul massacra plus d'un quart des envahisseur pendant que sa gigantesque invocation protégeait du mieux possibles les civilisation terrienne effrayés.  
Finalement, constatant son impuissance devant la furie des Archanges, l'armée d'invasion battit en retraite.  
Les six Archanges avaient su préserver la planète mais les dégâts étaient très lourd.   
Atlantis avait été presque entièrement détruite par un raz de marée, il n'en restait plus que la salle des archives enfouit profondément dans le sol. Tous ses habitants ou presque avaient péri, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de terriens.  
Plusieurs centaines d'années furent nécessaire pour rebâtir la cité des mages, et il fallut encore attendre plus de mille ans pour que des magiciens viennent la repeuplé. Pendant ce temps, les hommes qui vivaient à la surface de la terre avaient continué de se développer par eux même pour finalement oublier leur anciens protecteur dans les guerres, les famines et les épidémie.  
Toutes les tentatives de la grande civilisation pour reprendre contact avec leur anciens protéger furent vouées à l'échec. Les terriens n'étaient apparemment plus disposé a s'allié avec la magie.  
Un espoir vînt cependant réchauffer le cœur des Archanges en apprenant que les premiers êtres doués de magie naissaient à la surface de la terre et ils décidèrent de laisser se développer cette planète avant de reprendre contact avec ses habitants.  
C'est à cette époque qu'Atlantis, qui n'avait jamais retrouver sa splendeur d'antan, se vida pour une raison étrange, de toute sa population. Les Archanges, gardiens de la planète, quittèrent à leur tour la cité, laissant selon la légende l'un des leur pour veiller sur la planète.   
Presque quatre milles ans après, ils n'avait toujours pas refait surface, et la cité d'Atlantis dont le nom avait été transmis de bouche à oreille pendant des milliers d'année, alimentait encore de nombreuses légendes.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander au professeur Véga d'où il tirait toutes ces certitudes, il faudrait qu'ils le fassent.

« Et toi t'en penses quoi ? » Demanda t'il à Fleur qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

Elle haussa les épaules.  
« C'est un peu dur à croire d'autant qu'on à pas énormément de preuve. » Dit elle. « Mais pour l'instant je pense que je vais rentrer au château, je tombe de sommeil. »

Elle se leva et s'éloigna de quelque pas.  
« A plus tard. » Ajouta t'elle en souriant avant de transplaner dans un pop sonore.

Harry poussa un nouveau soupir. Lui aussi était fatigué mais il ne pouvait pas transplaner.  
Il se leva, et regarda autour de lui. Tout était calme et reposant, il aurait ben passé un moment là mais il devait lui aussi rentrer au château.  
En un instant il prit sa forme de faucon. D'en bas le monde lui paraissait gigantesque, la mondre souche devenait un mur et les arbres semblaient interminables. Mais ça ne durerait pas, bientôt tout ça lui semblerais minuscule, il le savait.  
Il déploya ses longues ailes et se propulsa vers le ciel. Après quelque battements, il passa au travers le feuillage encore vert tout en évitant sans difficulté les branches qui lui barraient la route ; il était toujours aussi à l'aise dans les aires.  
Une fois au dessus du feuillage, il embrasa du regard le paysage qui l'entourait. Il ne vit que de la forêt, une étendue verte et orangée à perte de vue ; le château n'était plus là. Ils avaient due traverser la passe entre les montagnes qui cerclaient Poudlard pendant la nuit.  
Rapidement, il prit de l'altitude pour se repérer avec précision. Il volait vite, et en une dizaine de minutes il fut assez haut pour voir par dessus les montagnes. Poudlard était droit devant lui.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, il avait comblé presque entièrement la distance qui le séparait du château.  
Il survolait l'enceinte lorsque il s'arrêta brusquement dans le ciel. Un grand rapace noir volait lourdement en direction du château. Il portait à l'une de ses pattes un grand parchemin.  
Harry pivota et vola dans sa direction tout en restant à une distance sécurisante. Il voulait savoir à qui appartenait cette oiseau, il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable et était à peu près certain qu'il ne venait pas pour délivrer du courrier à un quelconque élève.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le suivit. Le grand volatil se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur.  
Bientôt, ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du bureau directorial.  
Harry pris de l'avance en quelque battement d'ailes et se posa sur l'une des gargouille qui gardait la tour du Dumbledore. De là il on ne pouvait pas le voir depuis l'intérieur.  
Dans un grand fracas, le rapace noir traversa une vitre. Harry entendit des exclamations étonnées dans la pièce ; Dumbledore n'était pas seul.

« D'où vient cet oiseau Albus ? » Fit la voix d'un des Aurors qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

« Allons réfléchissez un peu Ryan. » Fit la voix du professeur McGonagall. » Il ne fait aucun doute que ce rapace vient de Yougoslavie.

« J'en ai bien peur. » Ajouta la voix du professeur Dumbledore, et je crois que nous allons bientôt entendre de qui il s'agit.

Harry constata la justesse des propos du directeur quelque secondes après.  
« Albus vieux fou, je commence à perdre patience, donne moi le livre de Pharonos ou je viendrais le chercher moi même. Tu vas constater aujourd'hui que l'Angleterre n'est plus très sûr, ce sera juste un avertissement, si tu veux t'éviter des ennuis inutiles, donne le grimoire à cet oiseau, il saura me le rapporter. » Débita la voix sèche et froide de Voldemort avant de s'éteindre contre les murs de pierre de la haute tour.

Dés qu'il rejoignit la salle commune de Gryffondore, Harry raconta sa nuit à ses trois amis réveillés. Aussi bien le récit du professeur Véga que les menaces de Voldemort.  
Si la légende les surprit, les propos du Lord Noir les firent pâlir et pendant le temps qui restait avant le déjeuner il firent des suppositions sur ce qui devait ce passer aujourd'hui.  
Il s'avéra qu'Hermione avait raison et plus tard dans la journée, ils apprirent que les Détraqueurs et tout les prisonniers avaient quitté la Azkaban en laissant derrière eux le corps des trois Aurors chargé de surveiller les sombres créatures.  
La nouvelle fit beaucoup de bruit et pendant plusieurs jours les élèves ne parlèrent presque plus que de ce triste évènement. Alors que certain paraissaient inquiet voir même terrorisés, d'autres, comme Drago Malfoy, semblaient jubiler ; ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant quand on savait que leur pères venaient de s'échapper.  
En tout cas, personne n'avait de doute sur la destination des fugitifs.

La semaine qui suivit passa rapidement et relativement calmement compte tenu de ces derniers évènements.  
Harry passa une heure le mardi soir à récurer des chaudrons pour la colle de Rogue et une autre à revoir ses sortilèges de métamorphose pour celle du professeur McGonagall.  
Dans la nuit du mercredi, après avoir effectuer avec ses amis de veines recherches à la bibliothèque dans le but de vérifier les dires du professeur Véga, il aperçut en sillonnant le ciel le loup blanc qui avait veillé sur lui une semaine auparavant. Cette fois ci Harry était réveillé, et pu constater que l'animal avait en effet quelque chose de magique. Chaque fois qu'il posait une de ses pattes sur le sol, l'herbe et les fleurs qui s'y trouvaient se mettait à croître de façon peu naturel, pour ensuite reprendre leur taille normal quand il s'écartait. Harry passa plusieurs heure avec lui à regarder les étoiles et pour finir, l'animal se laissa caresser.

Le jeudi, le cours du professeur Véga fut à peu près normal, il expliqua en détail ce qu'étaient les sortilèges élémentaire, la manière dont on pouvait modeler chacun d'eux pour s'en servir tantôt d'arme tantôt de protection.  
Par la suite, l'option de Dumbledore s'avéra toute aussi passionnante. Tous les élèves, y comprit Harry, avaient hâte de pouvoir se servir de leur éléments. Chacun d'eux passa près de trois heures dans une transe semblable à celle qu'Harry avait traverser pour découvrir ses animaux totem. A la fin de celle ci chaque élève avaient eu la révélation et sentait un nouveau pouvoir couler dans leur veines.

Dés qu'il arrivèrent dans la salle commune, Ron et Harry firent la course à qui réussirait la premier à utiliser ses pouvoirs élémentaires.  
Harry gagna haut la main ; alors que Ron ne produisait encore que de frêles flammèches, Harry projetait devant lui un vent violent qui fit tomber des chaises et s'envoler un bon nombre de parchemin sous les exclamations furieuses de leur propriétaires.  
Cependant si il arrivait à maîtriser à peu près le vent, Harry éprouva beaucoup plus de difficultés avec la foudre qui ne semblait pas du tout disposé à lui obéir. Il avait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces il ne parvenait qu'à faire grésiller de petites étincelles entre ses doigts.  
Finalement, il s'endormit, à bout de force, sur un canapé de la salle commune.

Le lendemain en se réveillant la première chose à laquelle il pensa fut l'A.D.. La première séance devait avoir lieux le soir même dans la salle sur demande. Ron Ginny et Hermione avaient assurer à Harry qu'il se chargeaient du recrutement.  
Pendant toute la journée ,il n'eut de cesse de se poser des questions sur son programme d'entraînement sans parvenir à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Résultat, à l'heure d'aller dîner, il n'avait pratiquement pas commencer la montagne de devoir que leurs professeurs avaient gentiment distribué.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. » Lui dit Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient dans la grande salle. « Tout se passera très bien. »

« Si au moins vous vouliez bien me dire combien de personne il y aura. » Soupira Harry en lançant un regard désespéré à la jeune fille.

« Bah, t'en fais pas. » lança Ron en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos. « il y a seulement deux ou trois personne de plus que l'année dernière, pas grand chose en somme. »

Deux ou trois personnes de plus ? Harry n'en était pas si sûr.

A la fin du dîner, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander pour la nième fois à Ron qui avait voulu entré dans l'A.D., une voix l'appela.

« Harry, viens par ici quelques instant, j'ai à te parler. »

C'était le professeur Véga qui lui faisait signe d'approcher.

Harry regarda ses amis en levant les yeux au ciel. Il commençait à en avoir marre de toute l'attention que l'homme lui portait. Néanmoins, il le suivit jusque dans sa salle de classe. Là, il trouva Fleur assise sur le rebord de l'estrade de Pierre.  
Harry ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque une semaine, ou du moins il ne lui avait pas parler depuis ce temps parce qu'il l'avait souvent croisé dans les couloir en compagnie d'autres Auror. Elle portait une robe argenté et une cape de la même couleur pour mettre en valeur ses longs cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules.  
Apparemment le vieil homme l'avait aussi convoqué.

« Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez encore ? » Demanda elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son niveau.  
Elle semblait d'humeur orageuse, aussi Harry préféra t'il se placer à une distance raisonnable de la jeune Française.

« Pour que vous me posiez des questions sur ce que je vous ai raconter dimanche dernier. » Dit il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil volant qu'il venait de faire apparaître. « Je pense que vous en avez n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Fit Fleur en se levant. « Par exemple qu'est ce qui nous assure que vous dites la vérité ? » Demanda elle. « Comment voulez vous que l'on croit ce que vous nous dites si vous n'apporter aucune preuve. »

« Je me doutais bien que vous me diriez ça. » Dit le vieil homme en se levant. « Aussi j'ai apporter de quoi estomper vos doutes. »  
d'un geste de la main il fit apparaître deux énormes manuscrits d'un age canonique. L'un d'eux vola dans les mains de Harry tandis que l'autre partait rejoindre Fleur.

« Professeur, comment avez vous fait pour vous procurer ces ouvrages. » Demanda Harry médusé par le livre qu'il tenait et qui était écrit dans une langue qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Le grand homme noir retourna s'asseoir sur son siège.  
« Allons fais marcher ta cervelle. » Dit il les yeux rieurs. « Où veux tu que je les ai trouvé. «

Harry planta son regard sur le sol. Il avait bien une idée mais ça lui semblait ridicule et inconcevable.

« Vous avez trouvé Atlantis. » Affirma Fleur d'une voix qui ne contenait plus une once de colère mais qui au contraire laissait percevoir une légère, très légère marque d'admiration.

« Effectivement. » Répondit le professeur en souriant.

Une heure plus tard, Harry se retrouvait une fois encore en train de courir à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Lui et Fleur était en retard pour la première Réunion de l'A.D ; le vieil homme noir les avait retenu longtemps, trop longtemps.  
Il avait continué ses explications sur l'ancien temps, décrivant la grande civilisation et ses hiérarchies successives. Au sommet se trouvaient les Archanges, gardiens presque éternel des planètes investis. Juste en dessous on retrouvaient les Anges : assemblé de mages au pouvoirs très développés. Main droites des Archanges, ils les secondaient loyalement. Ensuite venait le reste des citoyens qui s'installaient selon leur désir sur telle où telle planète. Toutes les race de l'univers d'origine étaient dotés de pouvoirs magiques, mais seul un nombre très restreint pouvaient accéder au titre d'Ange, et seulement trois avaient les capacité nécessaires pour devenir Archange. Parmi elles on retrouvait les Hommes.  
Le professeur Véga leur avait finalement conseillé de lire les livres qu'il leur avait donné, mais quand Harry avait demander au professeur pourquoi il leur disait tout ça à eux, il avait obtenu pour toute réponse un vague : « vous comprendrez en temps voulu. »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant la porte close de la salle sur demande.  
Harry reprit son souffle quelque instants avant de se retourner vers Fleur.  
Elle aussi était essoufflée, mais elle n'en gardait pas moins une tenue droite et noble. D'un hochement de tête elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle était prête.  
Harry posa sa main sur la poignée, poussa un soupir à l'idée de ce qui l'attendais et ouvrit la porte.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, ce n'est pas une vingtaine de personne qui se tournèrent vers lui comme l'année précédente mais plutôt une bonne centaine, avec tous les yeux que cela implique.  
Pour l'occasion, la salle s'était transformé en un gigantesque salon à peu près aussi vaste que la grande salle. Etalés de manières aléatoire sur le sol, les habituels coussins coloré faisaient maintenant offices de siège pour l'assemblée des élèves.

« Ah, voilà nos deux professeurs. » Lança joyeusement Hermione debout au milieu de la foule.

Harry et Fleur la rejoignirent en tentant d'écraser le moins de monde possible. La tâche était ardue, mais elle permit à Harry de voir qui était venu. Plus de la moitié provenaient de Gryffondore, les autres était dans les même proportion de Serdaigles ou Poufsouffle. Harry cru même reconnaître deux élèves de Serpentard mais il était loin d'en être sûr.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, je pense qu'on peux commencer. » Dit Hermione alors qu'Harry et Fleur arrivaient à ses côtés.

Harry déglutit et s'apprêta à faire un petit discours ; ce n'était pas facile devant tant de monde, mais il fallait bien qu'il le fasse, il n'allait pas rester debout à ne rien dire.  
Au moment où il allait se lancer, une main se leva dans l'assemblée. C'était un garçon de Serdaigle qui devait être en troisième année.

« Oui. » dit Harry en le regardant.

Le garçon semblait encore moins à l'aise que lui, il se mit à rougir en se dandinant.

« C'est…c'est vrai que tu as vu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom pour de vrai. » Parvînt il à articuler après quelque seconde de silence.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans toutes l'assemblée.  
Harry ferma les yeux. Ca aurait été trop simple si l'espace d'une heure ou deux tout le monde avait oublié qui il était ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oui. » dit il, en s'apprêtant déjà à recevoir les autre questions qui ne manqueraient pas d'arriver.

« Tu l'as vu l'été dernier au ministère? » Demanda une jeune fille de Poufsouffle.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry qui encore une fois pensait qu'ils avaient tous beaucoup mieux à faire que de s'appesantir sur le sujet.

« Tu as vu le professeur Dumbledore se battre ? C'était comment ? On dit que personne ne peux lui résister. » Lança un cinquième année de Serdaigle.

Harry soupira.  
« Ecoutez, je veux bien passez dix minutes à répondre à vos questions, mais après on se met au travail. » Dit il en regardant sa montre, sous l'œil pétillant d'Hermione qui semblait ravie par tant de diplomatie.

Il répondit donc aux diverse question que Poudlard se posait sur lui, le première, la deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième et la cinquième année furent passée au crible les unes après les autres.  
Une demi heure plus tard quand tout le monde eut posé les questions que lui tenaient à cœur, la véritable séance commença.

Harry sépara l'assemblée en différent groupe de niveau. Au début ses groupes étaient établit en fonctions des années, mais rapidement, au cours de rapide duel contre les anciens membres de l'A.D., ils s'équilibrèrent en fonction du niveau de chacun.  
Harry et Fleur passaient leur temps à examiner chaque duel et faisait de leur mieux pour placer chaque élève dans le groupe qui lui convenait le mieux.  
Finalement, après plus de deux heures d'effort, les groupes furent définitivement établit.  
Il y en avait cinq au total, celui de plus haut niveau comprenait principalement les anciens membres de l'A.D ainsi que les septièmes et huitièmes années des différentes maisons ; il avait été nommé le groupe Diamant. Le groupe Platine était le quatrième, il regroupait les moins bon membres de l'ancien A.D et une majorité de sixième et de cinquième année. Ensuite venait le groupe Or qui lui regroupait une majorité de quatrième et de troisième année. Les deux derniers, les groupes Argent et Bronze regroupait les plus jeunes, ceux qui ne maîtrisaient pas encore les bases.

A la fin de la séance, il fut décidé que les groupes ne se réuniraient pas tous le même jours, Le groupe Bronze devait venir le lundi, l'Argent, le Mardi, l'Or le mercredi, le Platine le Vendredi et le groupe Diamant le Dimanche.  
Harry et Fleur avaient accordé aux membres de ce dernier groupe le droit d'entraîner les groupes Or ,Argent et Bronze. Comme il apparut évident qu'aucun des deux apprentis professeurs ne pourraient être présent à toutes les séance, ils déléguèrent Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna au commandement. Au moins un d'eux devait être présent à chaque séance pour les aider.

Quand enfin la salle s vida, Harry respira. Il était épuisé.

« Je pense que ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé dans l'ensemble. » Dit il à ses amis quand tout le monde eut quitter la pièce.

« Oui, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé. » Complimenta Hermione en s'adressant à lui et à Fleur. « Je ne pensait pas que ça se ferait aussi facilement. »

Harry haussa les épaules en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur. Il était plus de vingt deux heure et bien que le directeur soit au courant de ces rendez vous tardif, il ne fallait mieux éviter que les membres croisent des professeurs dans les couloirs. Heureusement, pour le moment aucuns d'entre eux ne traînaient dans les environs, et Rusard était à la volière.

« C'est quoi cette carte ? » Demanda Fleur qui finissait de ranger les coussin d'un coup de baguette.

« C'est une carte de Poudlard un peu modifiée. » Répondit Ron en souriant.

« C'est mon père et se amis qui l'ont mise au point, elle est très utile pour ceux qui veulent un peu détourner le règlement. » Ajouta Harry en tendant la carte à la jeune Française.

« C'était une bonne idée de faire des groupe. » Dit Neville qui, tout comme Luna était resté avec eux.

« Oui, ce sera plus facile comme ça. » Confirma Hermione. « Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été possible de faire des séance à plus de cent. »

Harry hocha la tête.  
« Je crois en plus que ce système est motivant. Tout le monde à envie de monter dans le groupe de Diamant et je pense qu'il vont tous travailler dur pour ça. »

Fleur poussa une exclamation.  
« Tu es sûr qu'elle marche bien ta carte. » Demanda t'elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil sur le plan que lui montrait Fleur.  
Ron à côté de lui regardait le morceau de parchemin, en cherchant ce qui n'allait pas.  
« Non, elle marche très bien, qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu ne sais pas t'en servir c'est tout. »

Fleur ne répondit pas, Harry non, plus. Il avait aussi vu le problème, sauf que lui savait qu'il ne provenait pas de la carte. Il serra les poing en sentant une colère sourde envahir son esprit.

« Tu as raisons Ron, elle marche bien. » Dit il d'une voix glacial sans cesser de fixer la carte.

Ron ne répondit pas, il venait de comprendre à son tour.  
Hermione Neville et Luna s'approchèrent aussi.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demandèrent ils à l'unisson.

Harry les entendit à peine. Il fulminait intérieurement. Il regarda rapidement quel étage affichait la carte, puis, sans dire un mot, il sortit en courant de la salle.

« Harry non, c'est trop dangereux. » Hurla Hermione.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, il n'était d'ailleurs déjà plus là.  
Dés qu'il quitta la salle, il prit sa forme de faucon et s'envola à toute allure. Il se moquait complètement que quelqu'un puisse le voir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était atteindre son objectif : l'homme qui se trouvait quelque étage seulement au dessus de lui.  
Il passa comme une Flèche dans les couloirs, survolant certains membres de l'A.D. qui n'avaient toujours pas regagné leur maison. Il passait entres les escaliers, évitait au derniers moment les grand lustre ornée de chandelles magique, prenait ses virages sans ralentir… Porter par un vent violent, il allait toujours plus vite sans se soucier de rien d'autre que de son point d'arrivé.  
Une trentaine de seconde plus tard, il reprit sa forme humaine à quelque mètre du petit hall qui donnait sur le bureau de Dumbledore, à peine essoufflé.

D'un geste rapide, il arracha la cape noir qui pendait à ses épaules et la laissa tombé sur le sol dans un léger bruit de froissement.  
Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers l'être misérable qui, devant lui, essayait d'ouvrir le bureau du directeur.  
Tapis dans l'ombre, Harry s'approchait sans faire le moindre bruit. Il était en chasse et sa proie ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui avait provoqué par sa trahison la mort de ses parents, envoyé son parrain en prison pendant le tiers de sa vie, occasionné la mort de Cédric, ressuscité le maître noir et abattu Remus dans le dos, Harry se laissait porté par sa haine vengeresse.  
Il avait épargné sa vie trois ans auparavant pour que les deux amis de son père ne deviennent pas des meurtriers. Maintenant, ils étaient mort, et lui, il était près à devenir un meurtrier pour les venger tous, pour assouvir la haine qu'il nourrissait à l'encontre de Peter Petigrow.

Toujours dans une discrétion absolue, il arriva derrière lui.  
« Alors Peter, on se promène. » Murmura t'il à son oreille d'une voix qui aurais put rivaliser avec celle du Lord Noir.  
L'homme rat se retourna en sursautant.  
« Potter ! » Cria t'il en sortant précipitamment sa baguette.

Harry lui laissa le temps de s'écarter et de le mettre en joue.

« Potter, tu n'aurais pas du venir seul. Le maître veut te tuer personnellement et je vais me charger de t'amener à lui. » Lança t'il en esquissant une immonde grimace qui se voulait sourire.

« Et comment ? » Demanda Harry de la même voix sèche et glacial en plantant son regard assassin dans celui du traître.

Peter perdit contenance quelque seconde. Harry sentait la peur suinter de tout son corps. Il avait toujours été un lâche, et devenir un Mangemort n'avait pas arrangé les choses.  
Finalement, en reculant d'un pas il cria.  
« Stupefix. »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de bouger, le rayon rouge passa à quelque centimètres de sa tête et parti s'écraser sur un mur dans un flash rougeoyant.

« Potter ne fait pas le malin, tu ne peux rien contre moi, je suis un mangemort, le plus fidèle serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » Minauda Peter d'une voix tremblante en reculant encore d'un pas.

« Doloris. » Lança t'il.

Harry fit un pas de côté tout en sortant sa propre baguette. Le sortilège de douleur n'était pas encore parvenu à sa hauteur que déjà il lançait un puissant expelliarmus.  
Le sortilège interdit traversa les airs à l'endroit où Harry se trouvait une seconde à peine auparavant alors que le rayon de désarmement toucha Peter en pleine poitrine, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol trois mètres plus loin tandis que sa baguette tombait entre les mains d'Harry.

Sans se perdre dans de futiles discutions, Harry broya la baguette de son ennemi et envoya la sienne sur sa cape, à quelque mètre de là. Il ne voulait pas affronter Peter dans un duel de magie, il voulait le faire souffrir lui même, de ses propres mains.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du revenir dans cette école Peter, je vais te tuer maintenant. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, il se jeta sur lui. Dans les airs, il prit sa forme de lion pour atterrit avec violence sur le petit homme qui tremblait déjà.  
Ce dernier se mit à hurler à la mort quand Harry commença à le taillader ses chaires avec ses griffes acérées.  
Il déchirait, la peau blanche jusqu'à l'os sans d'autre considérations ; assouvissant sa soif de vengeance, il laissait parler sa haine brûlante.

Entre deux cris de douleur, Peter saisit une de ses pattes avant avec sa prothèse magique et se mit à serré de toutes ses forces.  
Harry le sentit et sa colère se décupla. Il planta ses énormes crocs dans l'épaule de sa victime qui desserra aussitôt son étreinte pour se remettre à hurler.

« Harry arrête. » Cria une voix sur sa droite.

Il tourna les yeux dans cette direction. C'était Hermione entourées par Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Fleur. Tous paraissait médusé par la flaque de sang qui maculait déjà le sol et par les taches rougeâtres sur son pelage sablé.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention et tira de toutes ses force en augmentant la pression de ses mâchoires. Des os commencèrent à émettre de sinistres grincements et bientôt, la peau se fissura en laissant le sang couler à flot sur la gueule d'Harry. D'un dernier coup sec, Il arracha complètement l'épaule du corps de Petigrows qui avait déjà perdu conscience et l'envoyer voler au loin ; laissant les dernières artères et tendons se rompre d'eux même dans un jaillissement rougeâtre.

Mais il lui en fallait plus, Harry voulait le mettre en pièce, briser chacun des ses os, le vider de la moindre goutte de sang.  
Il recommença à labourer avec hargne le corps inerte quand un long filament vert s'enroula autour de sa patte pour la retenir. Il fut bientôt rejoint par plusieurs dizaines d'autres qui, tel des serpents, l'entourèrent de toutes parts.

Furieux, il lança un regard noir en direction des six personnes qui observaient la scène. Ils n'étaient plus que trois, Ginny Luna et Neville avaient disparut. Hermione et Ron, parfaitement immobiles et d'une pâleur mortuaires, le regardaient. Fleur était assise dans la position du lotus, c'était d'elle que provenait toutes les lianes qui essayaient de le retenir.

Harry ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, il n'en avait pas encore terminé. Il poussa un rugissement furieux et rompit d'un seul coup les liens qui le retenaient, pour reprendre son massacre sanglant.  
Malheureusement il n'avait pas encore planté ses griffes dans la chaire molle de Peter qu'il se sentit soulevé du sol. Une seconde plus tard, il heurtait avec violence le mur de pierre du couloir.

« Ca suffit Harry. » Rugit la voix de Dumbledore qui venait d'arrivé accompagné de Neville, Ginny et Luna.

En se réceptionnant avec souplesse sur le sol, Harry reprit sa forme humaine.  
Sa colère n'était pas passé, et la haine emplissait encore son esprit quand il posa un regard sur l'assemblée. Tous semblaient profondément choquées. A la limite de l'évanouissement, ils regardaient le corps de Peter auprès duquel s'agenouilla Dumbledore.

« Il est mort. » dit il en fermant les yeux de ce qu'il restait du défunt.

Ces mots résonnèrent longtemps dans la tête de Harry.   
Il leva les mains devant ses yeux. Elles étaient maculées entièrement rouge et du sang continuait de perler à grosse gouttes. Il constata rapidement que ses mains n'étaient pas les seuls à être recouverte du précieux liquide, ses vêtement en étaient imbibé et son visage en était devenu poisseux.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » Demanda Ron en s'approchant de lui.

Il hocha la tête. Il n'avait rien, absolument rien.

« Que c'est il passé ? » Demanda le directeur en s'approchant à son tour.  
Il ne semblait pas en colère, juste profondément désolé et vieux.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Harry. « Je l'ai vu sur la carte… Je suis entré dans une colère noire… Je ne sais plus…Je voulais le tué pour tout ce qu'il avait fait…Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains, sans éprouver aucune pitié. » Répondit il en regardant le sang qui continuait de couler le long de ses avant bras, masquant la marque verte qui symbolisait son serment de protection éternelle.

Dumbledore soupira.

« Est ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il faisait ici ? » Demanda doucement le directeur.

Harry hocha la tête négativement.  
« Je…Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps…Mais je crois qu'il essayait de pénétrer dans votre bureau pour voler le livre de Pharanos. » Dit il en levant les yeux vers Dumbledore.

Le hocha la tête.  
« C'est ce que je pense aussi. » Dit il à moitié perdu dans ses pensées. « Quoi qu'il en soit… » Reprit il. « Tu as t'es incontestablement laissé emporter trop loin par ta colère. Même si cet homme à fait des chose répugnantes, ça ne te donnait pas le droit de le tuer. »

« C'est un peu facile de dire ça. » Répliqua doucement Harry. Il se sentait encore tout enivré par l'action et ne regrettait absolument pas ce qu'il venait de faire . C'était son premier meurtre mais, si il voulait vivre, ça ne devait pas être son dernier, et Dumbledore le savait.  
« Vous n'aviez pas non plus le droit de tuer Grindelwald. » Dit il. « Et pourtant vous l'avez fait alors que cet homme n'a probablement jamais été aussi mauvais que celui que je viens de…massacrer. » Ajouta t'il en considérant le cadavre encore sanguinolent, émietté sur le sol.

« Je sais bien Harry…Je sais bien. » Répondit le directeur d'une voix triste. « Mais tu es encore si jeune, si pur… »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il continuait de regarder le tas de chaire éparpillé sur le sol. Bizarrement, il ne ressentait rien : ni joie, ni peine, rien qu'une ivresse étourdissante.  
Personne ne prononça un mot pendant plusieurs seconde.

« Enfin… » Reprit le professeur dans un soupir. « Fleur, emmène Harry auprès de Maugrey, vous lui raconterez ce qui vient de se produire. Les autres : suivez moi dans mon bureau. » Dit il en se tournant successivement vers chacun d'eux. Sa voix était redevenu ferme et tranchante. Tout le monde obéit.

Alastor Maugrey était le chef de la sécurité du château. C'est lui qui dirigeait le groupe de ses semblables délégué par le ministère. Son bureau se trouvait au neuvième étage. Grande pièce spacieuse décoré de façon modeste, il abritait une longue table submergé par des papier de toute sorte, une chaise, et quelques tableau.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez ! » Demanda l'ex Auror retraité en voyant arriver Harry et Fleur. « Harry…mais…tu es recouvert de sang ! Que c'est il passé ! Parlez ! »

Sans omettre aucun détails, Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de faire mais au fur et à mesure que son récit avançait, le voile de Haine qui embrumait son esprit se levait doucement, et il découvrait avec effrois les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Il est mort ? »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Oui. Et il n'a pas bougé, si vous voulez aller le voir… » Finit par répondre Fleur à sa place.

Maugrey poussa un soupir.  
« Je vais y aller, oui… Mais avant, je dois te dire Harry que même si le meurtre d'un Mangemort n'est pas condamnable en soit, il faut toujours l'éviter quand tu le peux, et surtout, surtout, ne pas agir pas vengeance, tu découvrira par toi même que c'est très désagréable. » Dit il d'un air sérieux, reflet momentané de l'homme qu'il était autrefois.

Harry ne répondit pas. Aucun mot ne voulaient sortir de sa bouche sèche et il se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête.

Le vieil Auror poussa un autre soupir et les congédia de son bureau d'un geste de main. Il avait retrouver sa nonchalance habituelle.

« Tu es certain que tout va bien Harry ? » demanda Fleur alors qu'ils traversaient le huitième étage pour retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor.

« Oui. » Répondit il d'une voix mécanique alors que dans sa tête défilait les images du corps sans vie du dernier des Maraudeurs. Il comprenait seulement maintenant ce qu'il venait de faire et les implications qui s'en suivaient.

Il marcha encore quelque mètre puis s'adossa à un mur de pierre. Toutes ces sentiments violents qui assaillaient son esprit désormais calmé, l'empêchaient de continué plus avant. Sa respiration s'accéléra subitement et son cœur s'emballa. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.  
Fleur s'était arrêtée elle aussi et le fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu intense.  
Harry voulait qu'elle parte, il voulais rester seul ; seul avec ses remords.

« Tu regrettes ce que tu viens de faire ? » Demanda t'elle doucement en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, Harry hocha misérablement la tête. Ce n'est pas seulement du regret qu'il éprouvait mais également un profond dégoût de lui même.  
Des larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joue, réhydratant le sang séché qui les maculait. Sa vengeance ne l'avait pas soulagé ; au contraire, il avait maintenant l'impression de ressentir en lui un mal être, une noirceur qu'il ne percevait pas avant. En mourrant, le dernier des maraudeur lui avait volé les derniers reliquat de sa candeur enfantine.  
Avec le revers de sa manche, Harry tenta d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient maintenant abondamment, mais il ne réussit qu'à étaler un peu plus le sang sur sa figure. Il ne voulait pas pleurer ; il avait désirer la mort de cet homme, il ne pouvait pas la regretter maintenant, c'était entrer en désaccord avec lui même. Pourtant, il regrettait ; de toute son âme il regrettait.

« Tu te sens sale…tu te dégoûtes toi même…tu as l'impression que jamais plus tu ne pourras regarder ton reflet dans un miroir. » Continua Fleur qui continuais sa progression.

Encore une fois, il agita la tête de haut en bas. C'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

« Alors peu être que, contrairement à ce que tes actes laisseraient penser… » Murmura Fleur en lui relevant doucement la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu as un cœur. »

« Alors je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir un. » Sanglota Harry. « Ca fait trop mal. » Ajouta t'il d'une voix faible.

Fleur fronça les sourcils, et avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste, elle lui décocha une gifle magistrale qui manqua de le faire trébucher.

La joue en feu, à moitié sonné, Harry lança un regard étonné à Fleur.

« J'ai dit la même chose à ma grand mère il à plusieurs années. » Dit elle calmement. « Et j'ai eu le droit à la même claque… Après elle m'a dit quelque que je pourrais résumer par : Tes parents se retourneraient dans leur tombe devant tant de lâcheté…Mais moi, j'avais douze ans, tu en as seize. Il serait temps que tu gères tes sentiments comme un adulte. »

Harry accusa les reproches sans broncher. Elle avait raison, il le savait, même si ce n'était pas très agréable à entendre, surtout de sa part.

« Qu'est qui c'est passé pour que tu dises ça à ta grand mère ? » Demanda Harry les yeux encore rougis par les larmes.

« J'ai tué le Mangemort qui a assassiné mes parents. Je l'ai rencontré dans la ville où j'habitais à l'époque, un dimanche après midi alors que je sortais acheter mes fournitures scolaires. Il était accompagné par deux étranges individus. Quand je l'ais vu j'ai tout de suite compris que j'allais le tuer. Je l'ai entraîner à l'écart en lui disant que j'avais quelque chose à lui montrer. Dés qu'on à été seul je l'ai tué ; sans baguette, à la main comme toi, je lui ai arraché le cœur et je l'ai exploser devant ses yeux… » Dit elle d'une voix terne en regardant droit devant elle. « Après je suis rentré chez moi comme si de rien n'était, recouverte de sang de la tête au pied. »

Harry ne porta aucun jugement ; il venait de faire à peu près la même chose.

« Bon viens, je dois te ramener à ton dortoir. » Annonça Fleur après quelque seconde de silence.

Hahahahah, voilà un autre chapitre, et avec une semaine d'avance en plus !  
Bon, j'espère que vous aurez aimé, moi je l'aime bien, je trouve qu'il est complet.  
Le prochain viendra un jour… probablement quand je serais en vacance (dans une semaine encore TT). Mais avant j'ai un ou deux DS à préparer…

Bye…

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 :

Vous allez pitètre trouver ce chapitre un peu long mais bon je me suis un peu emballé… Sinon je suis désolé pour le léger retard et je remercie encore tous les gentils gens qui me lisent. Comme il est cinq heure du matin je crois que je vais arrêté là les commentaires. Bonne lecture !

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. A plus de deux heures trente du matin, le dortoir était plongé dans l'obscurité.  
Trempé de sueur, il se redressa et embrassa la pièce du regard. Tout ces camarades semblaient dormir paisiblement, il n'y avait que Astral, enroulé au pied de son lit, qui avait remarqué son réveille brutale.

« Cauchemars ? » Demanda t'il en sifflant doucement pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

Harry hocha la tête.  
« J'ai revécu la mort de Cédric et la résurrection de Voldemort. » Murmura t'il en regardant la longue marque d'un vert fluorescent qui serpentait le long de son avant bras gauche. « Je…Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dehors, je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir maintenant. » Ajouta t'il en se levant doucement.

« Je t'accompagne. » Siffla Astral en descendant à son tour et sans un bruit, du lit à baldaquin.

Harry s'enroula dans sa cape d'invisibilité, et ils sortirent tous les deux du dortoir en silence.  
Le reptile blanc et or glissait sur le sol avec une grâce étonnante compte tenue de sa taille. Avec ses quatre mètres de long et ses soixante kilo, il ne pouvait plus compter sur Harry pour le porter.

« Tu as l'intention de grandir encore combien de temps ? » Lui demanda Harry alors qu'ils passaient le portrait qui gardait la salle commune de la tour de Lions.

« Et toi, combien de temps compte tu encore accroître tes pouvoirs ? » Siffla Astral pour toute réponse.

Harry grimaça. Il avait été assez mal à l'aise en constant deux semaines auparavant, qu'il dépassait tous ses camarades par ses capacités. Ca avait commencer en enchantement, la semaine qui avait suivie le meurtre de Peter, quand le professeur Flitwich leur avait demander de créer un brasier. Toute la classe avait réussit, mais Harry n'avait lancé le sortilège de feu que deux fois pour y parvenir et le tout ne lui avait prit que quelque secondes, alors que les autres élèves mirent au moins trois quart d'heure pour obtenir un résultat bien moindre. Depuis des événements semblables n'avaient cessé de se répéter dans presque toutes les matières, excepté les potions qui semblaient toujours lui en vouloir personnellement.  
Au début il avait pensé que c'était simplement lié au fait qu'il ait rencontré son animal totem, car cette révélation accélérait énormément la maturité, aussi bien physique que magique. Mais en constatant qu'aucuns de ses amis n'atteignait son niveau, il oublia cette hypothèse. Quoi qu'il en soit, son pouvoir continuait de grandir, et il se levait tous les matins avec un sentiment de puissance renouvelé.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. » Maugréa t'il entre ses dents. « Je n'y peux rien, et il faudrait aussi que les autres élèves le comprennent. » Dit il en se souvenant des regard jaloux, agacé, et parfois même haineux que certains étudiants des autres maison lui lançaient quand il réussissait ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à faire.

« Laisse leur juste un peu de temps, il finiront bien par s'habituer au fait que tu leur est supérieur. » Reprit Astral alors qu'ils continuaient de marcher dans les longs couloirs de pierre à la lueur du lumos de Harry.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » répondit Harry d'une voix morne. « La plupart ne se sont jamais habitués à ma cicatrice. »

Le serpent doré amis un sifflement semblable à un soupir.

« Ils s'y habitueront aussi. » Dit il. « En attendant, il ne faut pas que tu retiennes tes pouvoirs pour te mettre au niveau des autres. Tu dois accepter cette différence et vivre avec car il serais mauvais pour toi de la masquer. »   
Il garda le silence quelque secondes puis reprit. « Ce qui vaut pour toi vaut aussi pour l'autre, tu pourra lui dire. »

« Quel autre ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais Astral ne répondit pas, il se contenta de siffler d'un air agacé. La conversation s'arrêta là.

Harry réfléchit au paroles du serpent pendant un long moment tout en continuant d'avancer.  
Il sortit de ses pensées uniquement lorsque il sentit le vent nocturne souffler doucement sur son visage. Il regarda autour de lui ; ils étaient arrivés au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.  
Doucement, Harry s'aventura à l'extrémité de la plate-forme circulaire et monta sur l'un des minces créneaux qui la cerclait.  
La vue était magnifique, il n'y avait aucun nuage et la lune en était à son premier quart ce qui permettait une vue correcte de la voûte céleste. Il plongea son regard dans les étoile tout en restant attentif au fluctuation de l'air qu'il sentait autour de lui. Depuis qu'il avait été éveillé à l'élément éolien, il parvenait à comprendre et à discerner les mouvements complexes de ce dernier. Il pouvait ressentir les infimes variation de trajectoires et d'intensité de l'air qui l'entourait, et ainsi être rapidement renseigné sur les déplacements d'objets ou de personnes qui s'effectuait autour de lui. Curieusement, il était parvenu à ce niveau grâce à ses vols quasi quotidien sous sa forme de faucon. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la foudre qu'il maîtrisait affreusement mal. En se concentrant longuement il parvenait seulement à créer de minuscules étincelles qui s'éteignaient rapidement dans les airs.

« Je crois qu'il y à une de tes connaissances en bas. » Lança Astral qui s'était penché par dessus les créneaux.

Harry baissa la tête rapidement, manquant par la même occasion de perdre l'équilibre. Le reptile blanc et or avait raison, une cinquantaine de mètre plus bas, Harry distingua l'étrange loup blanc qu'il voyait presque tous les soirs.

« Tu veux bien me dire qui c'est . » Demanda t'il à Astral sans grand espoir d'obtenir une réponse correct.

« Non. » Répondit simplement le serpent. « Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne voulais pas que tu le saches. » 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.  
« Bon très bien… Dans ce cas je vais aller lui poser la question directement. » Dit il en rabattant la capuche de la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête.

« Il ne te répondra pas. » Reprit le serpent calmement. « Mais tu peux toujours tenter ta chance…Ou bien faire marcher ta cervelle. »

« Je vais essayer les deux. » Annonça Harry en hochant la tête. « Sur ce je te souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Sans hésiter, il plongea la tête la première dans le vide. L'excitation envahit son esprit. Il adorait faire ça, c'était à la fois enivrant, défoulant et passablement terrifiant. Le visage fouetté par l'air du soir, il se laissa tombé en chute libre pendant plus d'une trentaine de mètre. Puis, en un dixième de seconde, il se transforma en faucon. La vitesse accumulée pendant la première partie de sa chute l'entraîna encore plusieurs mètres vers le sol mais il redressa avant de s'écraser et passa comme une flèche à quelque centimètre du loup blanc. Il se laissa ensuite planer sur une centaine de mètre en direction de la forêt pour perdre de la vitesse puis pris un virage serré pour retourner vers l'animal candide qui avait tourné la tête dans sa direction.  
Arrivé à une dizaine de mètre de l'animale qui le regardait toujours, il se posa en douceur.  
Le loup l'avait probablement déjà reconnu, car même si Harry portait sa cape d'invisibilité, il ne pouvait pas masquer son odeur.  
Lentement, il s'approcha de l'animal immobile qui, près d'une semaine auparavant s'était laissé caresser pour la première fois.  
Arrivé à un mètre de lui, il remarqua l'herbe fleurie qui poussait au pied du loup. Il avait finit par s'y habituer, après tout l'animal dégageait une aura magique évidente, mais cette fois ci, en la voyant, une parole du professeur Dumbledore lui traversa l'esprit.  
Est ce qu'il serait possible que… Il réfléchit à tout allure à un moyen de vérifier son hypothèse. Il en trouva un. En un clin d'œil il prit sa forme de lion et huma l'air environnant sous le regard toujours inchangé du loup. A sa grande surprise, il trouva l'odeur qu'il cherchait en un rien de temps. Il savait maintenant qui se cachait derrière l'animal blanc mais ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de toute cette comédie. Il reprit sa forme Humaine et d'un geste fit tomber la capuche de sa cape sur ses épaule.

« Tu comptais te moquer de moi encore combien de temps. » Demanda t'il en esquissant un sourire.

L'animal le regarda droit dans les yeux sans bouger, et Harry se maudit mentalement d'avoir été si long à comprendre car si il avait vu les yeux du loup avant, il aurait tout de suite sût de qui il s'agissait réellement.

« C'est bon. » Dit il en s'approchant encore de l'animal. « Tu peux reprendre ta forme humaine. »

Le loup, ou plutôt la louve qui se tenait devant lui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« Allez, c'est bon Fleur arrête de faire l'innocente. » Reprit Harry en soupirant.

La jeune Française, puisque c'était elle, reprit forme humaine en une seconde.

« Comment as tu deviné. » Demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle portait une longue robe blanche mais n'avait pas mis de cape sur ses épaules et ses cheveux blond-argent tombaient en cascade sur son dos.

« Les fleurs qui poussaient à chacun de tes pas. Je me suis souvenu qu'avec ton quart de sang de Vélane tu devais avoir un certain contrôle sur la Flore, je me trompe ? »

« Non… Mais comment l'as tu appris ? » Répondit elle sans le quitter des yeux.

« C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'en a parler. »Dit il en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait et non pas sur les yeux bleu de Fleur. « L'option qu'il enseigne à pour but de nous faire maîtriser nous partie élémentaire. » Ajouta t'il.

« Ca m'étonne un peu que votre ministre lui permette d'enseigner cette matière à Poudlard. Enfin, je suppose que ça n'a pas d'importance. Quel est ton élément ? » Ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

« Le vent et la foudre. Mais j'ai quelque problème avec le deuxième, et le directeur ne veut pas que je le pratique pendant ses cours. » Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. C'était vrai, le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas l'utiliser à proximité d'autres personnes.

« Ca se comprend quand on sait qu'un seul faux geste peut causer la mort de plusieurs personnes dans l'espace d'une seconde à peine. » Confirma Fleur d'une voix détendue. « Sinon, je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ci de la nuit alors que presque tous les articles du règlement te l'interdise? » Ajouta t'elle d'un ton désinvolte.

Harry grimaça, il avait oubli qu'elle était sensée protéger le château et qu'elle pouvait punir les élèves si ils allaient à l'encontre du règlement.  
Il allait répondre quelque chose d'assez peu diplomatique mais la jeune Française leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Chut… » Fit elle à voix basse, le regard plongé derrière lui. « Cache toi sous ta cape, vite. »

Harry s'exécuta rapidement tout en cherchant à savoir ce qui se passait. Il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête et s'accroupit sur le sol, tous ses sens au aguets. Il ne percevait aucune forme en mouvement autour deux

« Tout va bien Fleur ?» Fit la voix de Tonks.

Harry regarda autour de lui et finit par découvrir que l'auror parlait depuis une fenêtre du deuxième étage.  
Fleur hocha la tête.

« Ca va. » Répondit elle. « Tout est calme ici, et toi ? »

Harry vit Tonks porter son regard autour de Fleur. Finalement, elle hocha la tête, lui confirma que tout allait bien puis disparut de la fenêtre.  
Sans jeter un regard à Harry, Fleur se métamorphosa en loup et se mit à trottiner en direction du lac.  
Harry la suivit en supposant qu'elle l'avait ignoré à cause de la probable présence de Tonks derrière la fenêtre. Enfin… Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, il était tout aussi possible qu'elle n'ait pas du tout envie d'être en sa compagnie…  
Ils marchèrent pendent quelque minutes, puis, au bord du lac, Fleur reprit forme humaine.

« Alors, reprenons, que fais tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? » Dit elle en se tournant vers lui.

Harry s'assit sur le sol et lui expliqua. Habituellement lorsqu'il sortait pendant la nuit, c'était pour voler dans le ciel de Poudlard. Chose qu'il faisait d'ailleurs tous les soirs. Mais depuis une semaine, il ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil, ou plutôt, dès qu'il le trouvait, il se réveillait trempé de sueur au sortir d'un cauchemar et du fait manquait cruellement de sommeil.

Quand il acheva son récit il était allonger sur le sol, les mains croisées derrières sa tête, les yeux plongé dans le ciel.  
Fleur était assise un mètre de lui et contemplait d'un air absent le reflet doré des étoiles sur les eaux limpides du lac.

« Tu ne ressent pas une sorte… d'oppression depuis quelque temps ? » Demanda elle sans le regarder.

Harry fronça les sourcil. Si, il se sentait oppressé ; depuis plus d'une semaine. Ca avait commencer pendant que lui et Fleur instruisaient les membres du groupe du groupe Platine, mais alors qu'il pensait à un mauvais pressentiment éphémère, cette impression gênante n'avait cessé de s'accentuer sans qu'il puisse en découvrir la raison. Etait il possible que Fleur ressente la même chose ?

Il allait lui poser la question mais une chouette d'un blanc parfait se posa avec grâce devant eux.  
En un instant Hermione reprit sa forme humaine. Elle était en chemise de nuit et ne portait qu'une légère cape pour la protéger du vent.

« Ron m'a dit que tu étais encore sortit, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver au sol. » Dit elle en souriant

« Hermione… Qu'est ce que tu fais là. » Demanda Harry, étonné alors que Fleur se relevait.

« J'ai trouver Ron et Ginny dans la salle commune, Ron m'a dit que tu avait quitté le dortoir précipitamment. On est venu voir si tu allais bien…Mais apparemment c'est le cas. » Ajouta t'elle en regardant Fleur.

« C'est qui -On-. » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcil sans tenir compte du sourire d'Hermione.

« Ron, Ginny et moi évidement, qui veux tu que ce soit. D'ailleurs je crois qu'ils arrivent. » Affirma la jeune fille en portant son regard vers le château.

Harry se retourna et distingua les silhouettes des deux plus jeunes Weasley qui approchaient.

« Comment vous faites tous pour sortir du château alors que les Aurors patrouillent partout ? » Demanda Fleur en soupirant. « Je crois qu'il va falloir que je leur fasse réviser le plan de patrouille. »

Hermione sourit.  
« Pour Harry et moi, ce n'est pas très compliqué, quant aux deux autres, ils ont sauté par une fenêtre du premier étage. »

Fleur soupira encore un peu plus fort.

« Ah je me demandais ce que tu pouvais bien aller faire hors du dortoir étant donné que tu venais à peine de rentrer de ton heure de vole. Maintenant je comprend mieux. » Lança Ron en désignant Fleur d'un signe de tête.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.   
« Bon, puisqu'on est tous là je propose qu'on continue la magie incantatoire. » Dit Ginny qui était restée un peu en retrait.

Comme promis, Harry avait enseigné l'art de la magie incantatoire à Hermione et Ron mais il avait aussi étendu son offre à Ginny et Fleur. Ca ne faisait que deux semaine qu'ils avaient commencé, et pour le moment Harry s'était contenté de leur expliquer la théorie.

« je suis d'accord. » Ajouta Ron. « Pourvu qu'on soit en forme pour demain, ça me va. »

« Qu'est ce que vous avez demain. » Demanda Fleur en fronçant les sourcils de façon charmante.

« On doit remporté la première rencontre du tournois de duel inter-maisons. » Expliqua Ginny en se rapprochant.

Harry sursauta.  
« C'est déjà demain, vous en êtes certain ? »  
Il n'avait pas le souvenir que la première rencontre était si proche. L'équipe de Gryffondore était prête, le problème n'était pas là. Tous ces membres faisaient parti de L'A.D, et le plus faible d'enter eux, Denis Crivey était dans le groupe Or. L'équipe se réunissait tous les soirs sans exception dans la salle sur demande, après les entraînement de l'AD, et pouvait s'y entraîner deux heures durant. Harry c'était montré très exigeant avec les membres de l'équipe, et ils sortaient complètement épuisé de chaque séance. Pourtant personne ne s'était plain, au contraire, tous étaient ravie des progrès spectaculaires qu'ils avaient fait.  
Non, le problème c'est qu'il redoutait que ses coéquipiers ne se fasse blesser par les équipes adverses car dans les couloirs on murmurait que des alliances avaient été conclue et des plans échafauder pour voler la victoire aux Gryffondor que tout le monde donnait gagnant.

« Oui Harry, c'est demain. » Confirma Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je pensais qu'en temps que chef d'équipe tu aurais pu t'en souvenir. »

« On fait de la magie incantatoire alors ? » Reprit Ginny qui se moquait pas mal qu'Harry ne se souvienne pas de la date de leur premier match.

« Ou voulez vous en faire sans être vu ? » Demanda Hermione. « On ne peux pas aller dans le château, et ça m'étonnerais qu'un groupe de cinq personnes passe inaperçu si on reste dans le parc. »

« Un groupe de quatre personnes. » rectifia Fleur. « J'ai du travail moi ! »

« C'est ça. » Se moqua Ron. «Et tu étais en train de travailler avec Harry. »

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard noir, il n'aimait pas tellement les insinuations de son ami.

« Je le surveillais. » Rectifia Fleur avec un regard meurtrier.

Hermione sourit d'un air rusé.  
« Dans ce cas, je suppose que tu devrais aussi t'assurer qu'il ne nous arrive rien pendant notre entraînement. » Dit elle d'un air réjouie pendant que la jeune Française levait les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération. « Et ce où qu'on aille du moment qu'on reste dehors. » Ajouta t'elle.

« Et où à tu l'intention d'aller. » L'interrompit Ron. « Le parc est complètement à découvert par rapport au château, si des Aurors patrouillent dans les couloirs, ils ne manqueront pas de nous repérer. »

« On peut aller dans la Forêt interdite. » Suggéra Ginny calmement. "On serait à l'abri des regard indiscrets, non?"

Hermione hocha la tête.  
« C'est ce à quoi je pensais. » Dit elle. « Et je propose qu'on y aille tout de suite si on veux avoir une chance de dormir un peu avant le petit déjeuner. »

« D'accord. » Soupira Fleur. « Mais on arrête la théorie et on passe aux invocations. »

« Si tu veux, mais on ne dépassera pas le plan altéré. » Concéda Harry.

« Alors allons y. » Tonna Ron d'un air joyeux en se transformant en un énorme Glouton avant de s'élancer à toute allure vers la forêt.

« Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui. » Lança Ginny avant de prendre la forme de son animal totem. Alliant grâce et puissance, la tigresse bondit à la poursuite de son frère aîné.

« Je crois qu'on ferais bien de les suivre. » Dit Hermione d'un air absent en regardant les deux Weasley qui s'approchaient rapidement de l'orée des bois. « Oui, je crois qu'on devrait les suivre, ils seraient capable de se perdre. » Elle attendit une seconde puis se transforma en chouette des neiges et s'envola à vive allure en direction de la forêt interdite.

Harry les regarda s'éloigner encore quelque seconde, puis alors que Ginny et Ron entraient dans les bois, il se tourna vers Fleur.

« On y va ? »

La jeune Auror hocha la tête.  
« Le premier arrivé est dispensé d'entraîner le groupe Bronze pendant deux semaines. » Dit elle calmement en regardant Harry.

« Comme tu veux, de toute façon tu vas perdre. » Assura t'il en haussant les épaules.

« On verra. » Répondit Fleur en souriant. « Ah au fait ; tu ne voles pas. » Ajouta t'elle avant de se transformer en louve et de s'élancer doit vers l'ombre noir des arbres.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde ; il prit sa forme de lion et couru à sa suite.

Fleur se déplaçait très rapidement mais Harry allait plus vite encore et avant qu'ils n'aient tous deux atteint les premiers arbres, il l'avait rattrapé.  
La course dans la forêt se révéla être un véritable parcourt du combattant, la brume dans laquelle baignait le sol empêchait Harry de voir les racines et les branches mortes qui constituaient autant d'obstacle sur sa trajectoire. Il avait pourtant encore de l'avance sur Fleur, et même si éviter les arbres lui paraissait beaucoup plus difficile que sous sa forme de faucon, il s'en sortait plutôt bien.  
Pendant une trentaine de seconde il conserva quelque mètre d'avance puis Fleur, plus agile et plus légère, le dépassa en lui lançant un regard moqueur. Il poussa un rugissement et força encore l'allure, martelant de ses énorme pattes le sol meuble recouvert d'un tapis de feuilles mortes. Rien n'y fit, Fleur évoluait toujours plus rapidement, évitant tous les obstacles avec une facilitée déconcertante.  
Quelque seconde plus tard, il arrivèrent à la hauteur de Ginny et Ron qui semblaient eux aussi disputer une course acharnée. Epaules contre épaules, chacun d'eux cherchait à pousser l'autre le plus violemment possible pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre.  
Fleur sauta au dessus des deux animaux en furie et continua son chemin sans perdre de vitesse. Harry ne se donna pas cette peine et passa entre ses deux amis en les séparant brutalement.  
Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ils dépassèrent Hermione qui volaient avec souplesse entre les arbres, enchaînant des séries de vrilles et de rotation complexes pour éviter toutes les branches qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Laissant la chouette blanche derrière lui, Harry se demanda un instant jusqu'où ils comptaient aller, mais oublia rapidement ce détail en voyant que devant lui Fleur commençait à s'essouffler. Oubliant sa propre fatigue, il accéléra encore, comblant progressivement la distance qui le séparait de la jeune Française. Quant cette dernier le vit arriver à sa hauteur, elle poussa un grognement hargneux et subitement une multitude de branches, de racines et de buissons se mirent en travers du chemin de Harry. Avec peine il parvînt à tous les éviter sans perdre de vitesse. Il allait dépasser la Française quand un arbre se plia pour se mettre en travers de sa route. Trop proche pour le contournée, Harry bondit le plus haut qu'il put, mais il était déjà trop près et ses pattes avant heurtèrent le tronc, le laissant tournoyer dans les airs avec anarchie. Finalement il s'écrasa rudement au sol où il glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêté dans un nuage de feuilles mortes.  
Sans se relever, il reprit sa forme humaine.  
Allongé de tout son long sur le dos, les bras en croix, il regarda au dessus de lui. Il ne voyait que le ciel aucune trace d'arbre ou de branchage. Ils avaient fini par atterrir dans une clairière. Restait à savoir si elle était déserte.

« je crois que ça conviendra parfaitement. » Lança Fleur en regardant autour d'elle tout en reprenant son souffle. « Au fait je crois avoir gagné. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Harry secoua la tête en essayant d'oublier les douleurs de son corps.  
« Je crois surtout que tu as triché. Tu t'es servie de tes pouvoirs sur la Flore pour me barrer le chemin et dégager le tien. » Dit il en se relevant.  
Sa Chute violente ajoutée à la course effrénée qu'il venait de mener avait laisser son corps dans un triste état. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et il avait la désagréable impression que l'épaule sur laquelle il s'était réceptionné était en morceau..

« Ce n'est pas vraiment de la triche. » Modéra Fleur en l'aidant à se relever.

Harry hocha la tête de droite à gauche devant la mauvaise foi de la jeune Française. Par miracle sa cape d'invisibilité n'était pas déchirée, seulement tacheté de terre à plusieurs endroits. Il l'épousseta et la replia sur elle même avant de la déposer sur le sol.

Maintenant qu'il avait arrêté de courir, la nuit lui apparaissait beaucoup plus calme, presque inquiétante. Le vent qui glissait entre les branches nues occasionnait des grincement lugubre.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient venu faire là pensa t'il en soupirant. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une robe de sorcier qu'il enfila par dessus le boxer noir qu'il avait l'habitude de porter pour dormir.

Hermione ne tarda pas arrivée, rapidement suivit par Ron et Ginny toujours en train de se chamailler pour savoir lequel des deux avait passé le dernier arbre en premier.

Il était près de trois heures trente lorsque enfin ils commencèrent la pratique de la magie incantatoire. Tout le monde commença par le plan mineur, y comprit Harry qui n'avait rien invoqué depuis Céphiré, le jour où il avait sauvé Fleur. Personne n'eut de problème avec ce plan d'existence, mise à part Ron qui avait un peu de mal à dessiner des symboles incantatoires convenable. A partir de la seconde moitié du plan altéré, il prirent plus de précaution et invoquèrent les uns après les autres. Pas trois fois Harry découpa des créatures récalcitrante à l'aide de son sortilège du rayon de lumière qui se révéla une fois encore d'une redoutable efficacité. Hermione et Ginny bloquèrent sur le plan majeur duquel elle ne sortirent que les deux ou trois plus faible créatures. L'invocation des autres leur demandaient trop d'énergie. Ron passa le milieu du plan majeur, utilisant toujours en majorité l'élément feu pour la simple et bonne raison que les créatures associés à cet élément avaient tendance à se montrer plus docile avec lui, tout comme Céphiré l'avait été avec Harry. Cependant tout Weasley qu'il était, Ron ne parvînt pas à la fin du plan majeur. De toute façon Harry ne l'aurait pas laisser le faire, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux.

« C'est déjà très bien. » Dit Harry en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami. 

« Ouais, mais tu as été jusqu'au bout toi ! » Protesta le rouquin en s'allongeant sur le sol à côté de l'endroit où Hermione était assise.

Harry haussa les épaules. Oui il avait été plus loin, il était plus puissant qu'eux et encore une fois ça le rendait mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Fleur ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'arrêter là, il est déjà six heures et demi. » Lança Ginny qui depuis dix minute n'avait de cesse de dessiner dans les air des symboles incantatoires pour perfectionner leur tracé.

« J'en fait un dernier et on rentre. » Accorda l'intéressé en entamant la composition d'un nouveau symbole.

Harry la regarda avec appréhension. Si Hermione et Ginny manquaient de puissance, Fleur, elle, en avait en à revendre. Les deux dernières créatures qu'elle avait invoqué dépassait le milieu du plan majeur. Prenant exemple sur Ron et Harry, elle n'utilisait que son élément dans ses symboles : la végétation, qui s'était révélé être le dernier élément du plan majeur.

« Arrête. » Dit il en voyant que le symbole qu'elle dessinait comprenait l'élément sylvain au maximum. « J'ai dit qu'on ne dépassait pas la seconde moitié du plan majeur. C'est trop dangereux d'aller au delà. »

Fleur ne tînt pas compte de sa remarque et prononça la formule d'invocation.  
Le symbole doré s'écarté de son invocatrice et se mit à tourner de plus en plus rapidement sur lui même, assimilant sa forme à celle d'un hexagone.

Harry sortit sa baguette en un éclaire et traça dans les airs la figure symétrique qui servait à brisé les invocations. Jamais il ne l'avait utilisé, et il espérait que ça marcherais aussi bien que le prévoyait le livre de Pythagoras.  
Il acheva son dessin avant que la porte vers l'autre monde ne s'ouvre, et le symbole incantatoire de Fleur décéléra dans sa rotation tout en diminuant de taille pour finalement disparaître dans un éclat blanc.

« On rentre ! » Dit il en fusillant la jeune Française du regard.

Ils regagnèrent le château sans encombre grâce à la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Quand ils entrèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor, les premiers élèves sortaient de leur dortoir. Il était plus de sept heure et demi et Harry comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se reposer avant la rencontre de duel qui, comme les matchs de Quiddich, se déroulait juste après le petit déjeuner. A défaut il prit une douche réparatrice qui effaça en partie les contritions de ses muscles.

La grande salle était en ébullition ce matin là. Tout le monde ou presque parlait du tournois de duel, les seul qui n'en faisait nullement mention était les membres des différentes équipes qui se contentait de regarder l'intérieur de leur assiette avec un teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry n'aurait pas pensé qu'il puisse stresser autant pour un simple jeu. Ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec la simple pression qu'il avait l'habitude de supporter avant les match de Quiddich, non, il se sentait entièrement responsable de la performance de son équipe, de la performance et de la santé de chacun de ses membres. Et plus l'heure approchait plus il doutait de leur victoire.

« T'en fais pas. » Fit Ron en engloutissant un toast. Il était le seul avec Ginny à manger normalement. « On va gagner ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. »

« Avec l'entraînement que tu nous as fait subir, on ne risque rien ! » Ajouta Ginny alors qu'une nuée de hiboux entrait dans la Grande salle dans une cacophonie de battements d'aile.

Ils disaient ça mais personne ne savait rien ni sur le terrain ni sur les sortilèges utilisables, et pour Harry ça changeait beaucoup de chose…tout à vrai dire.

« Y'a quelque chose d'intéressant là dedans. » Demanda Ron en s'adressant à Hermione qui parcourait déjà la Gazette du sorcier qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Elle fit non de la tête sans lever les yeux.  
« Rien que de l'ancien, aucun trouble majeur à part des explosions de chaudron et autres fait divers sans importance. Ah si, il on l'amabilité de nous informé que les Détraqueurs et leur prisonniers n'ont toujours pas été retrouvés. »

Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris, à l'heure qu'il est il devait tous se trouver quelque part en Yougoslavie.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Ginny en désignant du doigt un grand rapace noir qui se dirigeait vers la table des professeur.

« C'est lui. » Souffla Harry plein d'inquiétude. « C'est l'oiseau qui à délivré la lettre de Voldemort y à quelque semaine. »

Ron le regarda avec appréhension.  
« Tu en es certain ? »

Harry hocha la tête, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

Le grand rapace noir passa au dessus du professeur Dumbledore et laissa tombé un petit objet brillant que le directeur stoppa en vole avec sa baguette.

« Qu'est ce que c'est à votre avis ? » Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'était pas les seul à se poser la question et presque un quart des élève présent s'étaient tourné en direction du directeur dont les yeux brûlant ne laissaient aucun doute sur la contrariété.

Subitement, le petit objet libéra une grande quantité de fumé verte qui, après s'être rapidement élevé dans les airs et sous les yeux horrifié de Harry, pris la forme de Voldemort.  
A la table des professeurs, hormis Dumbledore et Vega qui ne firent aucuns mouvements, tout le monde se leva en sursautant et sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur la forme fantomatique qui se dressait au dessus de la table. A côté, les quelques aurors qui prenaient leur déjeuner furent encore plus rapide et en à peine deux seconde, plus d'une douzaine de baguette s'étaient lever en direction de la représentation verte et brumeuse du mage noir.

Face à la réaction des adultes, une majorité d'élève sortirent leur baguette pendant que quelques uns se cachaient derrière leur camarades ou attendait patiemment en regardant la scène avec intérêt.  
Pourtant, Harry était à peu près certain qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait reconnu le Lord Noir, pour la simple raison qu'il était le seul parmi eux à l'avoir déjà vu en chair et en os.

« Albus ! » Tonna soudain la voix glacial de mage noir. « Je t'avais donné une chance mais tu n'as pas voulu la saisir. C'est donc moi qui viendrait chercher le livre ! Sinon…Où est ce cher Potter ? » Ajouta t'il en se tournant vers l'assemblée des élèves.

« Ne touche pas à mes élève Tom ! » Rugit le directeur en se levant d'un air furieux.

Le Lord Noir ne tînt pas compte de sa remarque et continua de balayer la grande salle du regard.  
Plus aucun élève ne bougeait, tous semblaient terrifié par le regard inquisiteur qui se posait successivement sur chacun d'entre eux.  
Une dizaine de rayons rouges traversèrent le corps vaporeux de l'apparition maléfique et allèrent s'écraser contre les mur de pierre.  
Voldemort ne le remarqua même pas, il cherchait toujours sa proie parmi les centaines d'élèves que comprenait la grande salle à cette heure ci.  
La respiration saccadée, le cœur battant à tout rompre, Harry ne supportait pas cette attente angoissante.

« Je suis là. » Dit il en se levant.

Le professeur Dumbledore poussa un soupir résigné et sortit sa baguette.  
« Tu pars maintenant Tom, je t'ais assez vu pour aujourd'hui. » Lança t'il en pointant sa baguette sur le petit objet déposé par le rapace noir quelque instant auparavant.

Voldemort ne semblait pas l'entendre, il avait planté ses yeux brumeux dans ceux d'Harry qui se sentait pâlir de seconde en seconde.

« On ne tue pas impunément mes mangemorts Potter. Quand sera à moi, je veillerais à ce que tu meurs très, très, très lentement, dans un océan de douleur. Crois m… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, un bruit d'explosion venait de retentir. La silhouette brumeuse du mage noir se dissipa aussitôt dans les airs. Le directeur venait de pulvériser le petit objet qui lui donnait forme.

« Bien. » dis il en se tournant vers la foules des élève encore terrorisés. « Il me sembla que nous avons une duel inter-maisons à commencer. »

La rencontre s'était déroulée dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, à l'intérieur d'une gigantesque salle qui pour l'occasion avait été transformé en labyrinthe tortueux. Les spectateurs avaient pris place dans la salle du dessus dont le sol transparent donnait directement sur la le labyrinthe. Installés sur des gradins, ils avaient été aussi enthousiaste que pour les épreuves de Quiddich.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry essayait de se remémorer l'enchaînement des événements. Son équipe avait gagné assez facilement. A la fin de l'épreuve, Ron, Néville, Ginny, Denis et lui étaient encore debout. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint les équipes adverses ne s'étaient pas allié contre les Gryffondore. En fait, il y avait eu assez peu de problème, à part évidemment Luna qui avait stupéfixer la moitié de son équipe à elle seul avant d'être arrêtée par un Ron assez mécontent de voir Hermione tomber au sol.

Harry se redressa sur son lit. A trois heure de l'après midi le dortoir était complètement vide. Il y était monté en espérant pouvoir trouver le sommeil qui le fuyait, mais les cauchemars avaient commencés dés qu'il s'était assoupit.  
Il se leva et s'étira. Quelque chose n'allait pas, l'oppression incessante qu'il ressentait depuis le début de la semaine et qui était probablement l'origine de ses cauchemars avait complètement explosé, il ne sentait plus qu'elle, quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était suspendu à un fil mince qu'une ombre sournoise et invisible découpait petit à petit chaque jour. En ce moment il ne devait plus rester grand chose du fil.

Il sortit du dortoir en essayant de penser à autre chose. Hermione et Ron faisaient leur devoir de métamorphose ensemble, et Neville s'exerçait au sortilège d'apparition.

« Tu devrais commencer tes devoirs. » Fit Hermione en levant les yeux des parchemins étalés devant elle. « Le professeur McGonagall est très exigeante à l'écrit, surtout avec toi. »

« Laisse-le Mione, tu vois pas qu'il est pas en état. » Fit Ron qui cherchait désespérément la plume qu'il avait égaré entre toutes ses notes.

Hermione soupira et se remit au travail.  
« Tu fait comme tu le sens… »

Harry leur adressa un sourire puis sortit de la salle commune.  
Ron avait raison, il n'était pas du tout en état de travailler. Il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'a cette oppression constante.

Les couloirs n'était pas très fréquenté le dimanche, surtout depuis que des aurors y patrouillaient.  
Les élèves restaient en générale dans leur salle commune pour travailler ou s'amuser entre eux.  
Harry gravit une dizaine d'escaliers, en descendit certains, passa devant plusieurs dizaines d'armures et de sculptures pour finalement atterrir devant grand tableau. Le tableau qui servait de porte à la chambre de Fleur.  
C'est à elle qu'il voulait en parler, elle était la seule qui semblait passablement affectée par l'oppression qu'il ressentait. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait comprit la nuit précédente.

Il appela plusieurs fois à travers la toile sombre puis, comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il sortit sa baguette.  
Fleur était probablement en train de patrouiller à plusieurs centaines de mètre d'ici mais il ne risquait rien à vérifier. Tout en agitant sa baguette dans les airs, il prononça la formule du puissant sortilège de déverrouillage qui lui avait déjà permis d'entrer plus de deux semaines auparavant. Avec un léger bruit de frottement, le lourd tableau glissa vers la droite, révélant le minuscule passage qui conduisait à la chambre.  
Dés qu'il s'y engagea, Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était beaucoup trop vert ; les murs et le sol de pierre étaient entièrement recouvert d'un épais tapis de mousse. Cependant, le spectacle qu'il découvrit en entrant dans la chambre devait rapidement lui faire oublier ce détail. Là encore le sol était recouvert de mousse, à ceci près qu'une multitude de fleurs bleues, rouges, jaunes et violettes avaient poussées à sa surface. Le mur, lui, servait à présent de point d'appuis pour une gigantesque plante grimpante qui parcourait pratiquement la totalité du plafond et laissait pendre de façon gracieuse de large feuille gorgée de sève. Le bureau et la vieille armoire sur lesquelles poussaient de fines branches bourgeonnantes se fondaient parfaitement dans ce nouveau décor sylvain entièrement créé par la magie élémentaire de Fleur.  
Harry avança encore un peu sur le tapis végétal. Le puissant parfum sucré dégagé par la glycine en fleurs qui serpentait sur les montants du lit à baldaquin pénétrait lentement son esprit alerte et l'apaisait en douceur.  
Ce décor paradisiaque l'avait largement calmé et la vison de la jeune Française assoupit sur son lit ne faisait qu'accentuer ce phénomène, étrange mais reposant. Car elle était bien là, allongé de tout son long sur des draps immaculés, une main glissée sous son traversin et les cheveux en désordre, elle dormait profondément.  
Harry n'en fut pas vraiment surpris étant donné qu'elle passait toutes ses nuits à patrouiller dans le parc et même si c'était une animagus, elle avait besoin d'un minimum de sommeil.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, et tout en la contemplant, essaya de se rappeler la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir ici. Ah oui, il voulait savoir si elle aussi ressentait la menace que lui percevait depuis plus d'une semaine et qui venait de croître de façon inquiétante.  
Il s'assit au pied du lit en se demandant pourquoi il restait ici alors que de toute évidence Fleur n'était pas en mesure de lui répondre.  
Cependant avant qu'il ait le temps d'y réfléchir, un choc violent le plaqua contre le matelas. Ca n'avait rien de physique, Harry avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir ressentit l'onde de choc d'un terrible événement survenu dans l'essence même de la magie.  
Il se releva à bout de souffle. A côté de lui Fleur s'était réveillée en sursaut. Les nombreuses mèches de cheveux blonds qui tombaient en un rideau doré devant son visage lui donnaient l'aspect d'une folle ; d'une très jolie folle qui comme lui, reprenait son souffle.

« T'as sentit ? » Demanda Harry après quelque secondes de silence.

La jeune Française hocha la tête.

« C'était quoi à ton avis ? » Reprit il

Elle ne répondit pas mais remit ses cheveux en place tout en prenant plusieurs grandes inspirations pour essayer de se réveiller.

« Qu'est ce que fais là ? » Demanda t'elle au bout d'un moment. « Tu rentres souvent dans la chambre des jeunes filles sans prévenir ? »

« J'ai essayer de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas. » Se défendit Harry en rougissant. « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu passes ta journée à dormir. »

Fleur soupira. Elle ne semblait pas encore assez réveiller pour se chamailler.  
« Qu'est ce que tu voulais alors ? »

« Ben…En fait l'autre soir tu as laisser entendre que tu percevais une forme d'oppression et… » Harry s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase en essayant de rechercher la dite oppression. Mais rien, elle avait complètement disparu, le libérant par la même occasion du poids qu'elle faisait peser sur ses épaules.  
Il regarda Fleur sans comprendre. Elle semblait aussi surprise que lui.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » Demanda t'elle dans un souffle. « Je…Je ne la ressent plus. »

« Le trouble que vous perceviez n'a plus lieu d'être, l'événement qu'il annonçait vient de se produire. »

Harry et Fleur se retournèrent en même temps. Tous les deux avaient reconnu la voix calme et grave du professeur Vega qu'ils découvrirent sur le seuil de la porte.

« Professeur ? » Dirent t'ils à l'unisson

Ces deux dernières semaines, le grand homme noir les avait à plusieurs reprise convoqué dans son bureau pour continuer son récit, à peine croyable, de la grande civilisation qu'il avait découvert dans les livres d'Atlantis.  
Son humeur avait pourtant changé au cours de ces deux semaines ; se refermant de plus en plus dans de longues méditation, il leur avait accordé beaucoup moins de temps et semblait en proie à de vives inquiétudes.   
Aujourd'hui il était plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour les questions. » Dit il assez sèchement. « Je dois partir immédiatement. Albus est en ce moment au ministère, je veux que vous le préveniez de mon absence et que vous lui disiez de ne rien entreprendre avant mon retour. »

« Professeur qu'est ce… » Commença Harry qui avait évidemment mille questions à lui poser.

« Pas maintenant Harry, quand je reviendrais je vous expliquerais, mais pour le moment je dois partir. »

Même si l'inquiétude transparaissait en partie sur son visage, le grand homme noir n'en restait pas moins parfaitement calme.

« Ah oui, une dernière chose. Je veux qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sorte du château pendant mon absence. » Ajouta t'il avant de disparaître dans une violente explosion qui plaqua de nouveau Harry contre le lit.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne réalise que le professeur venait de transplaner à l'intérieur du château ce qui en théorie était impossible.  
Lentement il se redressa et regarda Fleur.

« On fait quoi. » Demanda t'il un peu perdu.

La jeune française haussa les épaules puis répondit doucement.  
« Je pense qu'on devrait faire ce qu'il à dit. »

Hermione et Ron avaient eux aussi ressentit la perturbation magique. En fait, tout le monde l'avait ressentit mais personne ne se l'expliquait, pas plus les élèves que les professeurs qui en parlèrent discrètement pendant le dîner. Pourtant il semblait que seul Fleur, Harry et probablement le professeur Véga aient sentit peser sur eux la menace de cette perturbation.  
Cette nouvelle agitation ajoutée au tournois de duel inter-maison avait au moins eu un point positif pour Harry : presque plus personne ne se préoccupait de l'intervention de Voldemort ou du moins du moment ou ce dernier accusait ouvertement Harry d'avoir tuer Peter. Car si tous les élèves savaient que le mangemort avait périt à Poudlard, personne ne savait qui l'avait tué et Harry ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que ça se sache. Ses amis avaient compris son geste et ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur mais il était peu probable que tout le monde agisse avec la même sagesse.

A la fin du dîner, Harry rejoignit Fleur dans le hall et ils se rendirent tous les deux au bureau du directeur après avoir demander à Hermione et Ron de commencer la séance de l'A.D sans eux.  
Ils montèrent les étages rapidement mais tombèrent en chemin sur le professeur McGonagall.

« Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici jeune gens ? » Demanda t'elle de son habituel air sévère.

« On cherche le directeur. » Répondit Fleur sur le même ton.

La professeur de métamorphose plissa les yeux de façon meurtrière.  
« Que lui voulez vous ? »

Alors que Fleur s'apprêtait encore une fois à répondre quelque chose d'assez peu diplomatique, Harry posa discrètement sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Le professeur Véga est parti précipitamment cet après midi et il nous à demander de le dire au professeur Dumbledore. Il à ajouter qu'il ne devait rien entreprendre avant son retour. » Répondit rapidement Harry.

« Savez vous de quoi il parlait ? » Demanda la directrice de Gryffondor soudain soucieuse.

Harry fit signe que non, le professeur Véga n'avait rien voulu leur révéler.

« J'en informerais le directeur dés son retour. Maintenant il me semble que vous avez un groupe relativement illégal à diriger, alors allez y. »

Harry hocha la tête et se retourna en entraînant Fleur derrière lui. La jeune Française n'avait pas encore très bien comprit qu'on ne discutait pas avec le professeur McGonagall, qu'on soit une apprentie auror ou un modeste élève.

« Au fait Harry. » Ajouta la directrice adjointe avec un sourire presque invisible. « Félicitation pour votre victoire de ce matin, vous vous êtes comporté comme un vrai chef d'équipe. »

La séance de l'A.D se déroula encore mieux que d'habitude, le groupe Cristal regroupait tous les chef d'équipe sauf Draco qui dirigeait l'équipe de Serpentard. Pendant plus d'une heure, ils discutèrent de la rencontre. Le chef d'équipe des Serdaigle, un septième année, avait composé une équipe puissante dans laquelle Luna était sans conteste le meilleur élément. Draco avait adopté une stratégie relativement lâche, il avait attendu que les autres équipes s'entretue pour achever le travail. Malheureusement il n'avait pas attendu assez longtemps, et son équipe, mal entraînée, avait été la première éliminée.  
La séance s'était poursuivie par une série de duel entre tous les membres. Le niveau était élevée, voir même très élevé pour certain. Hermione prit sa revanche sur Luna et Neville écrasa le chef de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.  
Harry et Fleur arbitraient et donnaient des conseils à chacun, neutralisant les sortilèges perdus en prenant garde à ce que personne ne soit blessé.

« Tu ne te bats pas ? » Finit par demander Luna en regardant Ginny ligoter Neville.

« Euh, non. » Répondit Harry soudain mal à l'aise. « Je dois surveiller, et puis, je ne pense pas que… Enfin je pense que c'est plus enrichissant pour vous de vous battre sans moi. »

« On est trop faible pour toi ? » Demanda le capitaine des Serdaigles en arrivant par derrière.

Harry se sentit encore plus gêner. Ils était trop faible pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute, ils étaient tous beaucoup trop lent.

« T'en fait pas. » Reprit le Serdaigle en lui donnait une tape amicale sur l'épaule. « Je crois qu'on l'avait tous compris. Par contre la jeune fille blonde là bas je ne suis pas certain qu'elle pense la même chose. » Ajouta t'il en désignant Fleur qui suivait attentivement le duel entre les deux seul Serpentard de l'A.D..

Il leva ensuite sa baguette qui émit un puissant bruit d'explosion. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.  
« Je propose que nos deux professeur nous montrent ensemble leur capacité de duel. » Annonça t'il en souriant.

L'estomac de Harry se contracta. Il ne voulais pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait pas, mais alors vraiment pas envie de se monter en spectacle, surtout contre Fleur.

Il soupira en entendant les exclamation joyeuse de la vingtaine de membre du groupe Cristal.

« D'accord. » Dit Fleur en souriant. « Mais vous ne viendrez pas pleurer si votre survivant n'est pas en état d'assurer les prochaines séances. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne manquait pas de caractère mais si elle pensait pouvoir le battre, elle se trompait lourdement.  
« Très bien, mais c'est juste pour te faire ravaler ton orgueil. » Lança t'il en enlevant sa cape.

Elle lui lança un sourire carnassier.  
« Je crois que tu vas vite déchanter. C'est quoi les règles. » Ajouta t'elle ensuite en se tournant vers le chef d'équipe des Serdaigle.

« Euh, je suppose qu'on peux raisonnablement envisager un duel élémentaire, avec cercle éliminatoire. Ca convient à tout le monde ? » Demanda t'il en se tournant vers l'assemblée.

Comme personne n'avait d'objection, il demanda aux autres membres de se regrouper au fond de la salle puis il traça deux petit cercles à une dizaine de mètre de distance, Un pour chacun des deux duelliste. Le premier qui posait un pied à l'extérieur perdait.

« Faites attention à vous. » Dit Fleur en rejoignant son Cercle. « Harry ne sait pas très bien viser, il est possible qu'il envoie ses sortilèges un peu n'importe ou alors soyer prêt à vous protéger. »

Tout le monde rigola puisque le matin même, pendant la rencontre, il avait neutralisé sept personnes avec six sortilège de stupefaction.

Harry rejoignit son cercle pendant que le Serdaigle se positionnait entre eux.

« Vous commencer quand vous êtes prêt, il n'y à pas de limite de temps. Le premier qui sort de son cercle perd le duel… Bonne chance à tous les deux et que le meilleur gagne. » Ajouta t'il avant de rejoindre les autres à bonne distance de là.

« Tu es prêt petit garçon ? » Demanda Fleur en souriant.

« C'est quand tu veux répondit Harry. » en redressant les manches de sa robe.

Fleur n'en attendait pas moins. Elle abaissa sa baguette avec une rapidité inhumaine et propulsa une multitude de gouttelettes enflammées sur son adversaire. 

« Frigus. » Lança Harry en abaissant sa propre baguette encore plus rapidement en modulant le sortilège de glace pour former un énorme mur gelé devant lui. Les projectiles enflammée de Fleur, bientôt suivit d'une bonne centaine d'autre s'écrasèrent dessus sans même l'entamer.  
Harry souffla. Ce sortilège lui avait demander une quantité d'énergie formidable mais au moins il était tranquille pour un petit moment. Il n'avait pas l'intention de blesser Fleur mais il tombait sous le sens qu'il devait remporter ce duel. Un seul élément lui vînt en tête mise à part le vent qu'il n'utiliserais qu'en dernier recours : l'eau.  
Un choc violent frappa de plein fouet le mur de glace qui se mit à rougir. Fleur avait apparemment entreprit de le faire fondre. Harry n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver une idée. Un autre choc encore plus puissant que le dernier fissura la barrière glacée, projetant des gouttes d'eau fondue partout alentour.  
Il venait de trouver une idée, mais ça allait être fatiguant. En fait il n'était pas certain de réussir, il n'avait encore jamais fait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entreprendre.

« Aqua. » Murmura t'il en agitant sa baguette dont la pointe fut bientôt l'origine d'une goutte d'eau qui se mit à grossir très rapidement.  
Un nouveau grondement fit trembler sa protection de glace qui se fissura de toute part. Elle ne résisterait pas à un nouvel assaut de cette puissance.  
La sphère aqueuse mesurait maintenant plus de trente centimètre de diamètre. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus. D'une pensée de son créateur, la boule d'eau propulsa avec une violence inouïe un jet d'eau continue dont le rayon avoisinait les vingt centimètre. En une fraction de seconde il fut rendu au mur de glace qu'il brisa en un instant avant de continué sa course, engloutissant au passage un dernier projectile enflammé de la taille d'un chaudron que la jeune Française venait d'envoyer.  
Si il avait espéré voir de la peur sur le visage de la jeune Française, Harry fut déçus. Elle resta de marbre, agitant frénétiquement sa baguette en marmonnant des mots inaudibles, et avant que le jet d'eau ne l'atteigne, un épais mur de terre se dressait devant elle pour la protéger. Le rayon s'y écrasa dans un gigantesque jaillissement aqueux. Rapidement, l'eau toujours propulsé par les pensées de Harry, entreprit de le transpercer. La sphère aqueuse, toujours accrochée à l'extrémité de sa baguette lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie pour débiter la formidable quantité d'eau dont elle avait besoin pour jouer son rôle de réservoir inépuisable. Cette dépense d'énergie, Harry la sentait au plus profond de lui, mais il sentait aussi qu'elle n'était pas grand choses par rapport à ses capacités actuelles, aussi continuait il inlassablement de saper la barrière protectrice que Fleur s'était constituée.  
Alors qu'il était sur le point de réussir, le mur de terre s'effondra de lui même et Harry ressentit un choc violent dans son esprit. Pour contrer sa projection d'eau continue, Fleur avait adoptée la même stratégie que lui à ceci près que ce n'était pas de l'eau qu'elle projetait mais de la glace, une glace qui s'appropriait petit à petit le territoire détenu par Harry en congelant l'eau sur son passage.

« Pyro. » lança Harry en se reprenant rapidement. Il concentrait tout son esprit sur son opération, il devait changer l'eau en feu pour contrer le gèle de Fleur. Si il arrivait très facilement à transmuter un petit volume, il était nettement moins sûr de lui en ce qui concernait un puissant jet d'eau sous pression. Pourtant, la sphère aqueuse s'enflamma en un instant et une seconde plus tard, les flamme embrasait l'eau entre lui et la jeune française.  
La glace qui avait gagner plus de la moitié du terrain se mit alors à fondre lentement et le rapport de force s'inversa.  
Le visage crispé par l'effort, Fleur lui lança un regard hargneux puis rompit le lien avec sa propre sphère givrée. Sans perdre un instant elle remua frénétiquement sa baguette pour regrouper tout ce qui lui restait de glace en un énorme bloc qui fit front au feu.  
Harry ne comprit ce qu'elle était en train de faire que lorsque le bloc de glace commença à changer de forme. Il rompit à son tour le contact avec sa sphère enflammé, et, suivant l'exemple de la jeune française regroupa l'élément incandescent en une sphère irrégulière. Si il ne se trompait pas elle était en train d'exécuter une astuce que le professeur Véga leur avait appris moins d'une semaine auparavant alors que Fleur assistait à sa demande à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'agissait de la modulation élémentaire parfaite. Mise à part la jeune Française il avait été le seul élève à réussir cette modulation mais c'était sur un échantillon élémentaire infiniment plus petit. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de tenter par la faute de Fleur était de la pure folle.

Il se concentra autant que possible, focalisant la moindre parcelle de son esprit sur sa tâche.   
Petit à petit l'énorme sphère de feu se mit à rétrécir, à se déformer, à tourner sur elle même pour finalement prendre la forme d'un animal, d'un gigantesque lion. Il soupira sans sourciller. Il avait réussit cette étape qui était sans doute la plus facile. Maintenant, pour achever l'opération il devait être le lion, mettre son esprit à la disposition de ce nouveau corps vide, lui dicter tous ses gestes. Avec un effort de concentration supplémentaire que lui permettait la pratique à haut niveau de l'occlumensie, il réussit cette dernier opération. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à affronter Fleur, ou plutôt le Loup de glace que Fleur venait de créer.   
D'une pensée, le Lion de feu fit un pas en avant et se mit à rugit Tandis que le loup blanc grognait en montrant les croc. En un éclair l'animal de glace se propulsa dans les airs et retomba avec souplesse sous la gorge du lion qu'il déchiqueta d'un violent coup de mâchoire, projetant des gerbes incandescentes tout autour d'eux. Harry grimaça et fit reculer son animal le temps de le restructurer convenablement. Il sentait son énergie magique diminuer à un rythme régulier pour maintenir la cohésion entres les flammes et ainsi permettre au lion de garder sa forme.  
Quant il fut de nouveau en état de combattre, Harry lui fit pousser un autre rugissement et le projeta droit vers l'animal élémentaire de Fleur. En jouant de ses griffes enflammées, l'animal brisa la glace et avant que le loup n'ait put se dégager, cracha un énorme jet de flamme que l'avatar de Fleur reçut de plein fou. Sous la chaleur continue, il sembla à Harry qu'il fondait. Mais d'un seul coup une autre forme jaillit du brasier et se réceptionna juste devant Harry. Cette Forme c'était la silhouette d'une femme, d'une femme au corps parfait. Le corps glacé de Fleur. Harry sursauta, et fit bondir son lion de Feu devant ce nouvel opposant. Il réalisa rapidement que Fleur aurait un contrôle bien meilleur sur un corps humains, les geste lui viendraient plus rapidement à l'esprit que si elle devait penser pour un animal. Une seconde plus tard, Harry remodelait son lion pour et l'adaptait à la silhouette humaine qu'il connaissait le mieux, la sienne.  
Le corps de glace recula pour se placer au milieu du terrain. Fleur était bonne joueuse et attendait qu'il soit prêt.  
Une seconde plus tard, la silhouette enflammée de Harry se jeta sur elle. Elle l'accueillit avec une pluie de coup de poing qu'il parât avec facilité. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il recula sous l'assaut puis en voyant une ouverture, il décocha un coup de pied sauté qui atteignit le corps de glace à la mâchoire et le fit vaciller en arrière. Fleur stabilisa son avatar rapidement et l'envoya avec rage contre celui de Harry. Des coups sans cesse plus puissants tranchaient, transperçaient, éclatait et vaporisait des parties des deux corps, mais les deux marionnettistes les reconstruisaient sans relâche avec une dextérité et une rapidité qui ne faisait que s'accroître avec le temps et l'habitude. Les opposant étaient invincibles, et il le resterait tant que leur maîtres continuerait de faire preuve d'une concentration et d'une puissance égale.  
Après plusieurs minutes d'une démonstration martial survoltée durant laquelle Harry et Fleur avaient chacun fait appel à toute leur imagination pour se mettre en défaut, l'action s'arrêta. Les deux corps élémentaire était arrivée à un dangereux équilibre. Le poing droit de la silhouette enflammée était planté dans la main gauche de corps de glace qui inversement avait son poing droit arrêté par la main gauche de l'avatar de feu. Harry forçait de tout la force de son esprit dans l'espoir de faire flancher Fleur, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, aucun des deux avatars ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise. Front contre front, il se faisait face avec toute l'énergie dont disposaient leur maître, libérant de grandes quantité de vapeur dans les zones de contacts. Soudain, la silhouette féminine rompit le contact entre les deux fronts et inclina la tête pour embrasser son adversaire enflammer avec passion. Harry ne put empêcher un mince sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvre et son avatar répondit aux avance de la dame de glace avec la même fougue que celle ci. Les poings se décontractèrent et les mains se mirent à parcourir les corps avec une frénésie passionnelle. Les silhouette humaines se collèrent l'une contre l'autre en dégageant toujours plus de vapeur. L'avatar de feu passa un bras autour des hanche de son adversaire et laissa glisser l'autre le long de sa nuque pendant que le corps glacé l'enlaçait.  
Harry sourit, plus franchement cette fois ci. Fleur était mignonne mais un peu naïve.  
D'un geste vif, le corps de feu trancha la tête de son opposante pendant que celle ci resserrait son étreinte mortelle pour vaporiser la sienne. Finalement elle était à peu près aussi naïve que lui. Les deux corps décapités s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre d'un saut rapide et le combat reprit avec une intensité décuplée. Les deux avatars changeaient maintenant les forme de leur corps pour en faire des armes destructrice.  
Quand le corps enflammé de Harry reçut en pleine poitrine le bras glacé de Fleur transformé en lame de glace, il ne tenta pas de s'échappé. Mais sur un pensée de son créateur se précipita sur son opposante à moitié paralysée et l'engloutie sous un déluge de flamme. Les deux corps opposé, entré dans un contact trop complexe pour être soutenue, explosèrent dans un nuage de vapeur brûlante.  
Après la perte de contact avec son avatar, Harry eut juste le temps de sursauter avant d'être expulser du cercle de duel par le souffle de l'explosion.

Allongé sur le dos il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant le plafond. Il avait la très désagréable impression que sa tête allait exploser tant elle lui faisait mal.

« Harry ! » Fit la voix de Ron tandis que le visage de son propriétaire se penchait sur lui. « Tu vas bien ? »

Harry secoua la tête avec le faible espoir de calmer son esprit.

« J'ai gagné ? » Demanda t'il en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

Ron rigola et l'aida à se relever. En fait il le porta presque entièrement puisque Harry avait les muscles tétanisés.

« Je crois que vous êtes à égalité mais…Vous n'étiez pas obliger d'en faire autant. Vous êtes de véritable brutes. Quand il nous a montré la modulation élémentaire parfaite, même le professeur Véga n'a pas réussit à faire ce que vous venez de faire… Je crois qu'il y à quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu es devenu bien trop puissant. »

Pour la deuxième fois Harry secoua la tête, mais cette fois, ça vue s'éclaircie. Autour de lui, il y avait la moitié du groupe Cristal qui le regardait avec une admiration teintée de respect et de peur. Il s'appuya sur le mur et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Comment va Fleur ? » Demanda t'il.

« Elle va bien. » Répondit le Serdaigle qui avait eu l'idée de ce duel. « Enfin elle est à peu près dans le même état que toi, mais Hermione s'occupe d'elle. Au fait je crois qu'on est effectivement trop faible pour vous. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait ça, mais sache que maintenant je suis complètement amoureux de ta copine et que j'éprouve pour toi un respect encore plus profond qu'avant. »

Harry sourit faiblement. Les autres semblaient d'accord avec lui.  
« Ce n'est pas ma copine. » Dit il en pencha la tête en arrière contre le mur et en fermant les yeux pour essayer de calmer son mal de tête. « C'est juste… Une bonne amie avec qui j'ai des échanges assez…épuisants. »

« Bien sûr Harry, bien sûr…Je crois que tu devrais te reposer un peu pour le moment. » Dit Ron d'un ton compatissant.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le sol, les yeux toujours clos.  
« Je crois aussi… On à cas dire que la séance est terminée. Je ne suis pas en état de surveiller d'autres duels pour le moment. »

Quand il ouvrit les yeux la fois suivante, tout était plongé dans l'obscurité. Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Son mal de crâne n'avait pas totalement disparut mais il le sentait déjà moins.

« Baguette, lumos. » Murmura t'il en se redressant.  
Le rayon qui se dégagea de sa baguette illumina toute la pièce d'une lueur aveuglante, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour ne pas être éblouit.  
Il diminua rapidement la puissance du sort et regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans la salle commune, mais d'après sa montre qui indiquait deux heures trente, il avait dormit cinq heures. On l'avait allongé sur un matelas provenant probablement d'un sortilège d'apparition et à côté de lui, sur un second matelas, Fleur se réveillait.  
Tout en se relevant, elle mis une main devant ses yeux encore endormit pour les protéger de la lumière du lumos.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda t'elle en s'étirant doucement.

« Deux heure et demi. » Répondit il en se levant tout à fait. « Au fait, je crois que le duel d'hier s'est terminé par un match nul. »

Fleur Hocha la tête.  
« Je crois aussi. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée, il faudra qu'on recommence. »

« Heu…Oui mais peu être pas tout de suite, c'est un peu fatiguant quand même. » Répondit Harry en s'imaginant en train de produire un effort de concentration égale à celui qu'il avait réalisé pendant leur duel. Rien qu'à cette pensée il grimaça. « Non pas tout de suite… »

« Oui tu as peu être raison, on attendra un peu. » Accorda Fleur en se relevant. « En attendant, je dois allé patrouiller dans le parc, j'ai déjà trois heures de retard. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Harry hocha la tête il y sortirent tous les deux de la salle sur demande pour se rendre dans le hall de l'école.  
Les couloirs parurent à Harry aussi sombre et désert que la veille, quand il se rendait à la tour d'Astronomie avec Astral. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée entre pendant cette journée.  
Soudain, il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre donnant sur le parc.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda doucement Fleur en se rapprochant de lui.

Harry regarda à l'extérieur, il venait de voir une ombre se déplacer en direction de la forêt interdite.  
« Il y à quelque chose dehors, quelque chose qui se baladait dans le parc et qui vient de rentrer dans la forêt. » Dit il en se retournant vers Fleur qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Tu veux y aller ? » Demanda t'elle en le regardant dans les yeux. « Tu veux savoir ce que c'est et pour quelle raison elle est là. »

Harry hocha la tête, c'est ce qu'il voulais. Et elle le savait tout comme lui savait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

« Tu… Tu as peur que d'autres mangemorts ne s'introduise dans le château. Tu veux protéger les autres, ne pas les voir endurer ce que tu as endurer et rembourser tes dettes envers ceux qui sont mort pour que tu restes en vie. » Ajouta t'elle doucement en s'approchant encore de lui.  
Elle saisit son bras gauche et releva doucement la manche de sa robe pour dégager la longue marque d'un vert phosphorescent qui serpentait le long de son avant bras. « A cause de ça. »

Harry hocha la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Il avait lu dans un livre que la seul façon de connaître vraiment une personne c'était de la combattre. Il s'était battu contre Fleur, avait mis toute son énergie et tout son

esprit dans ce duel où tous les styles de combat s'étaient enchaîner pendant près d'une heure. Pendant ce bref laps de temps, il avait appris à connaître Fleur mieux que pendant les deux mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Maintenant, il savait qu'il était profondément épris d'elle, et qu'il le serait probablement toute sa vie durant.

Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement, calmement, avec beaucoup plus de douceur et de délicatesse que la première fois. Oubliant totalement ce qui l'entourait pour se consacré corps et âme à ce baiser qui le consumait et auquel Fleur répondait avec la même douceur.  
Quand enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, il réouvrit les yeux  
« Fait attention. » Lâcha t'elle dans un souffle. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Je te le promet. » Dit il en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il lui adressa un dernier sourire, se transforma en faucon et s'envola dans la nuit à la recherche de son ombre, heureux.

Voilà voilà cé finit, j'espère que ceux qui auront réussit à tout lire sans s'endormir auront aimé. Je pense que le prochain viendra un jour…  
Bye.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Hug ! Alors ci dessous vous trouverez un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. En tout cas, bonne lecture !

Harry filait dans les airs depuis à peine trente seconde quand il atteignit l'orée des bois à l'endroit précis où l'ombre avait disparut. Il pénétra dans la forêt interdite au ralentit. Il ne voulait pas manquer sa proie en passant trop vite. Il parcourut une dizaine de mètres en évitent les branches sans y réfléchir puis se posa sur un grand arbre dépourvue de feuilles et se mit à scruter les ténèbres autour de lui.  
Le ciel était recouvert d'épais nuages qui masquaient entièrement la voûte céleste. Le vent froid ébouriffait ses longues plumes soyeuses et faisait tourbillonner au sol la nappe de brume laiteuse qui baignait le tapis de feuilles mortes. Les seuls sons qui lui parvenaient étaient les grincements sinistres des branches qui se balançaient mollement dans le vide.  
En voyant cet environnement hostile, Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait tant voulu suive cette chimère au travers la forêt interdite. Qu'est ce ça pouvait bien lui apporter si ce n'est un lot d'ennuis dont il n'avait pas du tout besoin ?  
Il regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel en repensant à la jeune Française. Il aurait mille fois préféré passer la nuit à ses côtés plutôt que de se plonger dans cet environnement sinistre. Il était vraiment idiot.

En pestant intérieurement il reporta son attention sur le sol autour de lui et se concentra pour repérer les variations des courants aériens. Autant finir ce qui était commencé.   
Après plusieurs seconde d'effort, il localisa une perturbation, le vent était dévier par un objet mouvant. Etant donné la foule qui s'égaillait en forêt à cette heure-ci, ça ne pouvait être que sa proie.  
Il décolla silencieusement et se laissa planer tout prêt du sol de façon à être dissimuler par la brume. L'ombre qu'il suivait s'avançait toujours plus profondément dans la forêt d'un pas qui semblait précipité.  
Harry accéléra légèrement pour à s'en rapprocher, puis se posa silencieusement sur le sol et l'examina attentivement en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.  
C'était un Homme de taille moyenne qui, enveloppé dans une grande cape à capuchon, marchait d'un pas décidé vers les tréfonds de la forêt. Harry réfléchit rapidement et constata que si il continuait tout droit, l'étrange individu tomberais directement sur la clairière de Graup.  
Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien allé faire là bas ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée.  
Il attendit que l'individu s'éloigne un peu puis reprit sa forme humaine. Il n'aimait pas rester au sol sous sa forme de faucon, ça le rendait mal à l'aise, il se sentait vulnérable et sa petite taille l empêchait d'avoir une bonne visibilité.   
Il se mit à suivre l'homme en noir dans le plus grand silence, se glissant discrètement d'arbre en arbre pour s'assurer une couverture fiable.  
Cette filature se poursuivit pendant plusieurs dizaine de minute et par trois fois l'étrange individu s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui comme si il suspectait sa présence. Pendant ces moments Harry s'accroupissait dos à l'arbre derrière lequel il était et retenait son souffle. Il était extrêmement nerveux et chaque nouveau bruit le faisait sursauter.  
Enfin, il arrivèrent en vue de l'abris du géant.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui électrisait la nuque de Harry : le silence pesant qui régnait partout.  
Il n'entendait pas plus les oiseaux nocturnes que le vent ou les bruit pourtant facilement repérable du géant.  
Fleur avait raison, lui aussi un mauvais pressentiment ; mais ce derneir arrivait un peu tard pour qu'il puisse faire marche arrière.

Alors que l'homme qu'il suivait arrivait à l'orée de la clairière, deux hommes surgirent de nul part, leur baguette levée près à combattre.

« Ecarter vous ! » Dit l'homme à la cape noire sans ralentir. « Je dois aller le voir immédiatement. »

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine, la voix qu'il venait d'entendre était sans aucun doute celle de son professeur de potion.

« Désolé mais rien ne vous autorise à passer. Ce n'est pas parce que… » Commença l'un des deux individu qui venaient d'apparaître. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put terminer sa phrase un éclaire rouge le frappa de plein fouet et un énorme serpent, sortit tout droit du néant, se jeta sur son camarade qui tomba au sol en hurlant.  
Rogue abaissa sa baguette et poursuivit son chemin. Il n'avait même pas ralentit.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui venait de se jouait devant lui.  
L'idée de faire demi tour et de rentrer voir Fleur comme si de rien n'était traversa une nouvelle fois son esprit ; mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, il ne pouvait pas, il devait savoir ce qui se passait ici. Il s'apprêtait à suivre son professeur quand celui ci disparut tout à fait en entrant dans la clairière.  
Tout ça allait très mal se terminer il en était certain

Il reprit sa forme de faucon et décolla. De toute évidence la clairière était soumise à un immense sortilège d'illusion qui dissimulait son contenus. Il dépassa rapidement la cime des arbres pour embrasser la totalité de l'étendue déboisée du regard. Mais, comme il s'en doutait, elle était complètement vide et sombre.  
Il battit plusieurs fois des ailes et entreprit d'y pénétrer par les airs pour ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise. En ralentissant il se dirigea droit dessus.  
Au moment même ou il dépassait l'orée des bois, le silence et le calme de la forêt cédèrent la place à un vacarme assourdissant.   
Au sol, plusieurs centaines d'homme en noire s'agitaient en tous sens dans une cacophonie indescriptible. La clairière avait été considérablement élargit au détriment de centaines d'arbres dont plusieurs gisaient encore sur le sol ou se consumaient dans d'immenses brasiers rougeoyants.  
Harry, étourdit par tant d'activité, ne savait plus ou donné de la tête. La seul image qui lui venait était celle d'une armée en campagne.  
En observant plus attentivement les individus en dessous de lui, Il finit par s'apercevoir que tous portaient le même signe sur leur robe. La peur commença alors à s'insinuer sournoisement dans son esprit.  
C'était l'insigne vert des mangemorts ; il se trouvait précisément là où il n'aurait jamais du être, au beau milieu de la nouvelle armée de Voldemort.  
Mais il ne reculerais pas, pas maintenant, alors que de nouvelles questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il voulait comprendre.  
Le cœur tambourinant il vola en direction du centre de la clairière ou se trouvait, formé par plusieurs dizaines d'arbres fraîchement abattus, un cercle au centre duquel trônait un homme, un homme qu'Harry reconnu tout de suite. Le mage Noir en personne, entouré par tous ses plus fidèles mangemorts dont certains sortaient à peine de prison. C'est là qu'il devait se rendre si il voulait apprendre ce qui se tramait dans le dos de Poudlard.  
Il atterrit le plus discrètement possible et se glissa dans l'empilement de tronc massif qui clôturaient la sombre séance des sorciers noirs. De là, il voyait distinctement le Lord Noir et une bonne partie du cercle de ses fidèles.

« Sévérus. » Siffla la voix glacial de Lord Noir alors que le maître de potion rejoignait le cercle des mangemort après s'être incliné devant son seigneur. « Tu viens te joindre à notre petite fête. Comme c'est gentil à toi. »

« Maître. » Commença son professeur d'une voix respectueuse. « Pourquoi n'ais je pas été prévenue plus tôt de cette opération. »

Une série de rire étouffé parcourut le rang des mangemort mais Rogue n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Pouquoi ? » Reprit le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix qui fit frissonner Harry. « Mais parce que je ne te fais aucunement confiance. Tu m'as déjà trahis par le passé, il n'y à aucune raison que ça ne recommence pas…Et puis…Je ne veux pas qu'Albus se doute de quelque chose, ça me contrarierais énormément. »

Rogue ne cilla pas quand son maître l'accusa de trahison mais pencha humblement la tête devant le Lord Noir.  
« Maître, je vous suis fidèle à tout jamais, et c'est justement pour ça que je suis venu ce soir. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez prendre le château, les aurors de trois pays sont prêt à transplaner au moindre appel de Dumbledore et… »

« Je me moque de ce que tu penses Sévérus ! » Cracha le mage noir en levant sa baguette. « Les aurors de tous les pays du monde ne suffiraient pas a arrêter ma nouvelle armée, elle comprend les créatures les plus vil et les plus hideuse que cette planète ait jamais porté. Rien ne pourra lui résister, pas même ce vieux fou d'Albus, et demain, à cette heure-ci, j'aurais mon livre ; c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

« Oui maître, pardonnez moi. » Fit Rogue en adoptant un ton soumis. « Mais que faites vous de la protection magique de l'école ? »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de ça petit Sévérus. Saches seulement qu'elle sera neutralisée à temps. »

« Bien maître. Que voulez vous que je dis à Dumbledore ? »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer en voyant le sourire inhumain qui se dessina sur le visage du mage noir.  
« Tes camarades te expliqueront avec joie, moi je n'ai plus de temps à te consacrer, je dois aller vérifier que mes précieuses créatures se portent bien. » Dit il d'une voix plus froide que jamais avant de disparaître dans un flash aveuglant qui contraignit Harry à détourner les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

Quand il posa de nouveau son regard sur la scène, son professeur de potion, à présent au centre du cercle des mangemorts, luisait d'une étrange lueur bleuté.

« Voilà qui devrait t'empêcher de transplaner. » Fit la voix narquoise de Luciuse Malfoy qui, comme tous ses camarades pointait sa baguette sur rogue

Ce dernier semblait relativement calme et regardait ses ex-pairs les uns après les autre.  
« Vous n'êtes qu'un ramassis de lâche ! » Cracha t'il en faisant peser sur chaque mot toute la haine et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait à leur encontre. « Aucun de vous n'oserais me défier en duel. »

« Ne t'emballe pas. » Lança une voix qui fit sursauter Harry de rage. « Tu es un traître de la pire espèce. Un agent double qui pensait pouvoir se jouer de notre maître, tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'abaisse à te combattre. Tu vas mourir comme un chien. »

Harry sentait sa respiration s'accéléré, il devrait intervenir, il le savait. Son professeur n'arriverait jamais à se sortir de là tout seul, d'ailleurs personne ne pourrais se sortir de ce piège seul, pas même Dumbledore.

« Bellatrix, t'es tu déjà demander pourquoi le seigneur noir te gardait si proche de lui ? » Demanda Rogue dont les yeux brillaient maintenant d'une lueur menaçante.

La sorcière poussa une exclamation pleine de vanité.  
« Mais parce que je suis sa plus fidèle exécutrice, la plus puissante et… » Commença t'elle à débiter avec rage avant d'être interrompu par le rire glacial du maître de potion.

« Pauvre sotte. » Cracha t'il avec mépris. « Il te garde à ses côtés parce que tu es une petite fille sans cervelle, bouffie de supériorité et capable de tuer sa famille avec une joie immense uniquement pour obtenir une nouvelle incantation… Tu est une parfaite marionnette qu'il dirige à son gré ! » Dit il sur un ton glacial sans quitter sa victime des yeux. « Tu es une grande malade Bellatrix. » Ajouta t'il avant de se tourner vers les autre, laissant la sorcière tremblante de rage et incapable de trouver ses mots.  
« Aucun d'entre vous n'a d'ailleurs eu assez d'ouverture d'esprit pour voir plus loin que le pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres. Vous étiez tellement apeurés par sa puissance que vous ne vous êtes même pas rendue compte qu'il vous manipulait tous depuis le début. Une guerre pour la victoire des sang purs… Quelle ineptie ! Comment avez vous pu croire un seul instant qu'un sang de bourbe de sa puissance et de son intelligence puisse un jour poursuivre un but si futile et passéiste. » Dit il, un sourire sauvage sur les lèvres. « Il a adopter ce prétexte dans l'unique but de rallier les anciennes familles qui, minées par des siècles de consanguinité avaient perdu toute lueur d'intelligence et pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre son véritable but . »

Harry retenait son souffle. Son professeur devait en avoir assez de vivre pour tenir un tel discours au beau milieu des plus fidèles partisans du Lord Noir. Néanmoins il admirait la brillante analyse et le courage dont avait fait preuve le maître des potions pour en arriver là.

« Et toi…Pourquoi l'avoir rejoins si tu es si malin » Demanda Lucius qui semblait être le seul mangemort à conserver son calme. 

« Mais pour la beauté de la magie noire bien entendue. » Répondit Rogue en se tournant vers l'homme au cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. « Le seigneur des ténèbres était le seul qui en sache plus que moi sur cette branche mystérieuse et passionnante de la magie. Malheureusement je me suis fait prendre au piège comme un imbécile. Mon adhésion à cette misérable organisation fut probablement la plus lourde erreur de ma vie. A cause d'elle je me suis retrouvé entouré d'ignorant incapable de comprendre l'essence de cette magie obscure. »

Pendant plusieurs secondes aucuns des mangemorts ne prit la parole, mais de là où il se trouvait Harry pouvait voir leur regard brûlant de haine fixé sur son professeur.  
Le moment approchait ou il devrait prendre une décision. Laisser le maître des potions se faire tuer et rentrer au château donner l'alerte ou bien se jeter dans la mêlée, le sauver et espérer courir assez vite pour rejoindre l'école sans être tué.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit Sévérus. » Reprit Lucius d'une voix lente ou transparaissait une partie de sa fureur. « Nous voulions t'accorder une mort rapide mais je crois que tu nous as fait changer d'avis. Tu vas souffrir Sévérus… Doloris ! »

Harry vit le sortilège interdit frapper de plein fouet son professeur qui n'esquissa même pas un geste pour l'éviter. Il tomba aussitôt à genoux sur le sol, le visage crisper par la douleur pendant qu'au dessus de lui les mangemort se succédaient et jetaient chacun leur tour, dans un ordre parfait, le même sortilège interdit.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de seconde pour que les cris de Rogue déchirent la nuit et sortent Harry de sa torpeur. Sa décision était prise, il ne pouvait pas consciemment laisser quelqu'un se faire tuer sous ses yeux, que se soit Rogue, Fleur ou n'importe qui d'autre.  
Il se propulsa dans les airs et se laissa retomber derrières les souches qui lui servaient de point d'observation. Avant même de toucher le sol il reprit sa forme humaine et saisit sa baguette d'une pensée.

« Expilarimus. » Lança t'il en pointant sa baguette vers le mangemort le plus proche.

Le sorcier dont l'attention était fixée sur le centre du cercle reçut le sortilège dans le dos et fut projeté dans les airs avec violence. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol Harry avait déjà réservé le même sort à trois autres mangemorts qui percutèrent leur camardes dans leur chutes.

« Incacerem, stupefix. »  
Deux nouveau sorciers furent touché de plein fouet et neutralisés dans la seconde.  
Mais l'effet de surprise s'arrêta là, quand Lucius posa son regard sur lui.

« Potter, c'est Potter ! » S'exclama il en le désignant de la pointe de sa baguette. « Je ne sais pas comment il est arriver ici mais capturez le ! Le maître le veut vivant ! »

Harry vit avec horreur tout les mangemort se retourner vers lui comme une seul âme.  
Sans perdre une seconde, il érigea autour de lui son dôme de protection qui, à peine achevée, essuyait déjà une pluie de sortilège rougeoyant.  
Harry accusa le choc sans trop de difficulté, les maléfices utilisées par les sorcier sombres n'étaient pas puissants, juste des stupéfix destinés à l'immobiliser.  
Le déluge se poursuivit pendant longtemps, sans qu'il n'y prête plus grande attention. Il essayait de trouver une solution pour se sortir de cette situation très mal engagée. Ses options étaient limité d'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette, immobilisée par son dôme protecteur.  
Tout à coup, les sortilèges cessèrent de pleuvoir

« Pas mal petit Potter, mais il semble que tu te sois enfermé tout seul. » Fit Bellatrix en éclatant d'un rire démentiel. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'a te cueillir ! »

Lentement Les mangemorts se déplaçèrent pour venir l'encercler. Tous souriaient à présent d'un air victorieux.

« Tu as perdu petit Potter. » Reprit Bellatrix. « Mais tu peux être fier, tu as tenu plus longtemps que feu mon cousin. »

Harry se crispa encore un peu plus et son souffle déjà saccadé s'accéléra brutalement.  
Entendre Bellatrix parler de Sirius ravivait en lui des pulsions qu'il aurait préféré oublier à tout jamais, mais il était déjà trop tard et à présent, une soif irrépressible de vengeance consumait son cœur. Bientôt, ce brasier de haine furieuse se propagea dans chaque parcelle de son corps, embrasant soudain son esprit d'un désir de sang ; d'un désir de meurtre…

« Alors tu sorts ou il faut qu'on vienne te chercher. » Ajouta t'elle en tapant avec sa baguette magique sur son bouclier, libérant une gerbe d'étincelle dorées qui se perdit dans les airs.

Les autres mangemorts rigolait maintenant franchement mais Harry ne les entendait pas, à vrai dire il ne les voyait même plus. Tout son corps ne réclamait qu'une chose : arracher la vie à la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui, à moins de deux mètres. Il avança de quelque pas tout en maintenant sa baguette sur le dôme protecteur. Il devait la tuer, il le fallait. Il avança encore un peu, laissant maintenant libre cours à la rage intérieur qui le consumait complètement. Un flash jaillit soudain dans son esprit, sans prévenir. Peter Petigrow sur le sol de Poudlard, déchiqueté dans une mer de sang…des visages, ceux apeurés de ses amis et celui consterné de Dumbledore…une voix, celle de Fleur qui lui parlait doucement…des larmes, ses propres larmes, sa détresse, sa peine, ses remords et une implacable impression de souillure éternelle. Non, il ne devait pas la tuer, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Son poing gauche se contracta jusqu'a devenir presque blanc. Il devait se reprendre, contenir le brasier qui l'animait. Les yeux clos, il respira profondément en essayant de calmer son esprit autant que possible. Il devait sauver son professeur et retourner au château donner l'alerte, revoir ses amis, revoir Fleur.  
Autour de lui il entendait les mangemorts se moquer de lui en rigolant grassement, mais il ne les écoutait pas, il reprenait lentement le contrôle de ses pensées.  
Soudain, un nouveau choc fit trembler son bouclier.

« Si tu ne veux pas te rendre, nous allons devoir détruire ta misérable protection Potter, ce sera douloureux. » Fit la voix de Malfoy tendis qu'un nouveau tremblement secouait le dôme protecteur.

Harry rouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Il venait de gagné sa lutte intérieur mais un feu rouge de fureur pure brûlait encore en lui.  
« Ce n'est certainement pas avec des sortilège de cette ampleur que vous y parviendrez en tout cas. » Lâcha t'il d'une voix glaciale.  
Le brasier qui continuait de consumer son corps ôtait tous doutes de son esprit. Maintenant il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire pour sortir de là, et il allait le faire que ça leur plaise ou non.  
Il referma les yeux pour se concentrer le plus possible ; il en aurait besoin.  
Une légère brise tourbillonnant se leva alors dans le globe argenté tendis qu'il dirigeait la paume de sa main gauche vers le ciel.

« Aqua. » prononça t'il dans un souffle. Créer l'élément marin sans sa baguette lui demanda beaucoup plus de concentration et d'énergie qu'à l'ordinaire, mais il réussit, et dans une lueur bleutée, un mince filet d'eau commença à s'échapper de sa paume gauche. Une fois le sortilège initialisée il devenait plus facile de le maintenir et il pouvait se concentrer pour accélérer l'air autour de lui tout en parant les choc de plus en plus violent qui secouaient son bouclier.  
La légère brise se transforma alors rapidement en tourbillon ravageur et assourdissant qui emportait toute l'eau créée dans un nuage de vapeur. Harry pouvait sentir l'air s'humidifier progressivement et, tendis que sa robe de sorcier claquait sous les assaut du vent, il accéléra encore le flux d'eau qui se formait à la base de sa paume. L'air fut saturer en quelque secondes et un nuage de gouttelettes commença alors à se former, gagnant rapidement en épaisseur et en opacité.  
Il entendait les mangemorts pousser des exclamations furieuse et les sentaient redoubler d'effort pour percer sa protection. Tout en maintenant sa concentration, il ouvrit les yeux. A présent le nuage était tellement épais que son champs de vison se restreignait à l'intérieur de son bouclier. C'est ce qu'il attendait. D'un geste il stoppa le flux d'eau qui s'échappait de sa main gauche et se baissa sur le sol en prenant soin de garder sa baguette en contact avec son bouclier.

« Assez joué Potter, sort de là ! » Cria la voix coléreuse de McNaire.

Harry ne répondit pas, il pointa son index sur le sol sablonneux et entama le tracer d'un symbole incantatoire.  
Plan altéré, élément feu au maximum. Il allait terminer lorsqu'une violente douleur lui déchira l'épaule. Il détourna la tête et se trouva face à face avec un énorme serpent noir au yeux de braise. Il le fixa dans les yeux pendant quelques seconde avant que le reptile ne se jette une nouvelle fois sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte. Harry qui ne ressentait plus ni peur ni hésitation fut plus rapide. Il l'attrapa à la gorge avant qu'il ne l'atteigne et le plaqua au sol avec violence.  
« lux nocis delenda. » Lança t'il en maintenant fermement le serpent qui se débattait avec fureur. Le reptile maléfique s'immobilisa une seconde puis disparu dans un jaillissement de fumée violette.

« Alors Potter on à de la visite ? » Demanda Bellatrix d'une voix nasillarde.

Harry ne l'entendit à peine, son symbole incantatoire était à refaire entièrement, le serpent l'avait totalement effacé en se débattant.

« Bon ce petit jeu à assez durer, on va te faire sortir de là. » Lança Malfoy qui perdait visiblement patience.

Harry ressentit un choc qui manqua de dissiper son bouclier. Les mangemort semblaient agir ensemble à présents et le résultat était très efficace. Le souffle court et encore plus énervé qu'auparavant, Harry acheva son symbole incantatoire qui se mit aussitôt à s'agiter pour ouvrir la porte vers l'autre plan d'existence. Pendant les quelques seconde que devait durer l'opération, Harry se releva et se concentra pour accéléra encore d'avantage l'air autour de lui. Une nouvelle vague de sortilège fit trembler tout le dôme de protection. Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Enfin, dans un jaillissement doré, le passage vers l'autre monde s'ouvrit et le grand lion enflammé commença alors à en sortir. Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il prit sa forme de faucon, provoquant par là la disparition du bouclier protecteur, et concentra tous les vents sous ses ailes. En une seconde, masquer par le nuage de gouttelette d'eau, il fut propulser à une dizaine de mètres d'altitude. En dessous de lui il entendait les exclamations furieuses des mangemort qui venaient de recevoir le reste des vents déchaînés. Un rugissement furieux retentit soudain suivit de très près par des cris de douleur d'un mangemort.

« Ne le tuer pas ! » Lança Malfoy paniquer. « Le maître le veut vivant ! »

Ca avait marché, ils ne l'avaient pas vu s'enfuir dans les airs et le prenaient pour le lion de feu. Malheureusement, le plus dur restait à faire, il devait encore sauver son professeur et rejoindre le château vivant.  
Il sortit à toute allure du nuage de vapeur et fondit en direction de Rogue qui était toujours maintenu en joue par quatre mangemorts. Harry passa en trombe derrière eux et repris sa forme humaine. Quatre coups de baguette plus tard, les geôlier gisaient pétrifié sur le sol. Son professeur le regarda d'un air sévère avant de tourner la tête vers le groupe de mangemort qui essayaient de neutraliser le l'invocation de Harry. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre et se retourna vers Harry qui déjà avait pris sa forme de lion.  
Ils devaient partir d'ici au plus vite, et comme son professeur ne pouvait pas transplaner c'est lui qui devrait le porter si il voulait lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir. Encore une fois, Rogue ne fut pas long à comprendre, il sortit sa baguette et se jeta sans ménagement sur le dos de son élève en se servant de sa crinière pour se maintenir en place.  
Harry fut soulager en sentant le poids du maître des potion reposer sur son dos. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à courir ; courir aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre la forêt puis le château. A l'instant ou il s'élança dans un gigantesque bond, il entendit une voix hurler derrière lui.

« Sévérus s'enfuit ! Il faut le rattraper. »

« C'est Harry qui est avec lui ! » Cria Malfoy d'une voix enragée. « Nous nous sommes fait avoir, tuez le lion de feu et mettez vous à leur poursuite ! Dépéchez vous ! »

Un bruit d'explosion retentit puis un râle d'animal à l'agonie. Son invocation venait d'être réexpédiée dans son plan d'existence, désormais il ne pouvait plus compter que sur ses jambes pour se sortir de là.  
Il sauta par dessus la rangée d'arbre mort qui cerclaient le conseil des mangemorts et retomba lourdement de l'autre côté. Ici de nombreux sorcier pour la plupart très jeune, marchaient, discutaient ou s'entraînaient. Aucun ne d'entre eux ne semblait être au fait de ce qui venait de se passé à quelque dizaine de mètres de là. Aussi ne régirent ils pas tout de suite en le voyant s'élancer en direction de la forêt.  
Harry voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les autres mangemorts. Chacune de ses enjambées était plus puissante que la précédente et il gagna rapidement une vitesse considérable. Mais ce répit ne dura pas très longtemps et bientôt les premiers sortilèges fusèrent dans leur direction. Rouges, bleus, verts ou blancs, tous passaient à côté de lui sans le toucher. Il prenait de soin de changer de direction le plus fréquemment possible, sautant par dessus de vieilles souches, slalomant entres les divers tentures ; il mettait le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses poursuivants.  
Le feu qui brûlait en lui s'épuisait petit à petit et des doutes commençaient à percer dans son esprit. Les sortilèges continuaient de pleuvoir, toujours plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que les autres sorciers se joignaient à la chasse. Mais tous passaient irrémédiablement à côté de lui, aucun ne parvenait à l'atteindre.  
Il devait à tout prix gagner la foret rapidement car ça chance ne durerait pas éternellement et un sortilège finirait fatalement par le toucher. Il accéléra encore. Il sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. La peur s'insinuait à son tour dans son esprit, la peur de ne jamais revoir le château, ses amis, Fleur…Il fallait qu'il atteigne la forêt, après, tout s'arrangerait. Il martela le sol avec encore plus de violence, toujours plus de violence.  
A présent les sortilèges passaient tout autour de lui dans un arc-en-ciel de lumière colorée. Il ne voulait même pas savoir pourquoi tous passaient à côté de lui. Il tourna à l'angle d'une tente, sauta par dessus une vieille souche, renversa un groupe de trois sorciers et se retrouva enfin en face des premiers arbres de la forêt. Avec une énergie nouvelle, il s'y précipita en ligne droite sans faire attention à la pluie de sortilège qui continuait de s'abattre sur lui. Il parcouru les derniers mètres dans les airs après avoir fait un gigantesque bond qui le propulsa directement hors de la clairière, hors du sortilège d'illusion. Il se réceptionna sur un épais tapis de feuilles mortes et repris sa course effrénée. Ici tout était profondément calme et silencieux et Harry eut tout le temps nécessaire pour s'apercevoir que sa patte avant gauche était complètement engourdie, il ne la sentait pratiquement plus. Il oublia pourtant rapidement ce détail en entendant les première exclamations de ses poursuivant et en voyant de nouveaux sortilèges passer à côté de lui. Il accéléra autant qu'il pût. Bien que les arbres le gênaient grandement, il pouvait aller beaucoup plus vite dans la forêt que dans la clairière où il était sans arrêt obligé de changer brutalement de direction.  
Il n'eut donc aucun mal à distancer ses poursuivant qui, à pied n'avaient aucune chance de le rattraper. Bientôt il arriva hors de portée des sorts et se détendit un peu.

« Ne ralentissez pas Potter ! » Lança la voix de son professeur. « Il peuvent surgirent n'importe ou n'importe quand, notre seule chance est de regagner le château, alors courez, courez toujours plus vite ! »

Harry s'exécuta et accéléra l'allure. Il avait complètement oublier que Rogue était sur son dos. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi aucun sortilège n'avait réussit à l'atteindre : son professeur les avait tous déviés.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes il couru à travers les arbres sans feuille, escaladant des buttes, sautant par dessus les rochers sui se mettaient en travers de sa route sans jamais ralentir. Chacune de ses enjambées dégageait un nuage de brume et de feuille morte qui finissait par s'évanouir dans l'obscurité derrière lui. Il ne sentait maintenant plus du tout sa patte avant droite, et avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle pourtant, il finit par rejoindre un des sentiers qui menait à Poudlard. Le château était à quelque centaines de mètres et plus personne ne les poursuivaient.  
Bientôt ils serait sous la protection de l'école et alors, ils seraient sauvés.

Soudain il s'arrêta brusquement en dérapant sur plusieurs mètres. Il recula de quelque pas en jetant des regards désespéré tout autour de lui. Une trentaine de mangemorts venaient d'apparaître en travers de la route.  
Il se tourna rapidement pour essayer de fuir par l'arrière mais là aussi des mangemorts bloquaient le passage. En fait ils étaient complètement encerclés.

« Forcez le passage Harry. » Souffla son professeur qui semblait aussi nerveux que lui. « C'est la seul chose qui reste à faire. »

Harry se retourna vers le château et poussa un rugissement de désespoir qui se répercuta en écho dans la nuit. Il chargea ensuite avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient. Mais avant d'avoir put atteindre le cercle des sorciers noir, il fut contraint de se dresser sur ses pattes arrière pour éviter un sortilège doloris. La seconde suivante, il entendit Rogue pousser une exclamation de douleur et le vit devant lui allongé sur le sol. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il fut projeter dans les airs avec violence et retomba sur le sol en poussant un rugissement plaintif.

« doloris ! » Cria la voix de Malfoy.

Le sortilège interdit frappa Harry de plein fouet. La douleur l'envahit aussitôt mais sous sa forme de lion il la supportait beaucoup mieux. Il se relevait péniblement quand une dizaine d'autre doloris le frappèrent en même temps. Rugissant de douleur il se roula sur le sol. Jamais de toute son existence il n'avait encore souffert autant. Ses muscles se contractaient et se décontractaient frénétiquement sous cette océan de douleur indescriptible qui manqua à plusieurs reprise de noyer son esprit et de le plonger dans l'oublie éternel.  
Quand enfin les sortilèges cessèrent, il mit plusieurs seconde à émerger de ce supplice inhumain.

« L'un des notres à perdu un bras par ta faute. » Dit Lucius d'une voix calme. « Tu méritais une petite punition. Mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que la maître va te faire subir une fois que nous t'aurons ramener à lui. »

Haletant, le corps parcouru de spasme incontrôlable, Harry essaya de se relever. Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, il devait se défendre, faire quelque chose.  
Il parvînt à se redresser et vit qu'on lui avait redonner forme humaine et que son bras gauche, complètement dénudé était recouvert de sang séché. A ses pieds, son professeur semblait s'être évanouit, il ne bougeait plus.  
Harry ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour se sortir de cette situation ; cette fois, il avait perdu. Il aurait décidément mieux fait de resté avec Fleur.  
Il s'accroupit lentement et au prix d'un effort surhumain compte tenu de l'état de ses muscle, parvînt à se relever.  
Mais à peine était-ce fait qu'un nouveau sortilège de douleur le frappait dans le dos, l'envoyant s'écraser un mètre plus loin, face contre terre, dans des gémissements de douleur.

« Alors Potter comment compte tu t'en sortir cette fois ? » Demanda Malfoy toujours aussi calme. Il semblait être le seul véritable mangemort présent, les autres étaient tous de jeunes recrues venue probablement de Yougoslavie.

Harry avait maintenant du mal à garder les yeux ouvert. Il se retourna sur le dos et entrepris une nouvelle fois de se redresser sous les rire des mangemorts.

« Tu vas … » Reprit Lucius avant d'être interrompu par un énorme craquement sinistre tout de suite suivit par de véritables hurlements de douleur qui se répandirent comme un coup de tonnerre dans la nuit silencieuse.  
Harry tourna la tête, ça venait de sa droite.  
Une gigantesque corde semblait s'être enroulée autour de l'un des mangemorts du cercle. Non ce n'était pas une corde, c'était Astral, il venait de briser tous les os du jeune sorcier dans une étreinte mortelle. Depuis les brumes de douleur qui ne le quittaient plus, Harry entendait et voyait l'animal siffler avec fureur en lançant des regards agressif dans toutes les direction comme pour défier quiconque de l'attaque.

« Débarrassez vous de ça ! » Lança Lucius avec mépris. « Faites payer à ce serpent la mort de votre camarade. »

Des sortilèges fusèrent en direction du reptile mais aucun ne l'atteignit, tous disparaissaient avant d'arriver à moins d'un mètre de lui.  
Le serpent poussa un sifflement de rage et ses yeux furent soudain illuminé d'un éclat doré surnaturel qui se répandit dans l'obscurité en une traînée de lumière dorée aveuglante.  
Harry vit alors le trois quart des sorciers présent tomber à genoux et crier de douleur en se tenant la tête entre leur mains. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui était en train de se passer et son désarrois s'amplifia encore lorsqu'il vit les arbres de la forêt prendre vie et balancer, dans de sinistres grincements, leurs branches contre les mangemorts. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré de saules cogneurs fou furieux qui se déchaînaient sur les ombres noirs des mangemorts paniqués.  
En quelque seconde seulement ce fut l'anarchie totale, tout le monde courait n'importe où pour éviter les branches qui claquaient, comme autant de fouets dans les airs, en déchirant les chairs et en brisant les os de ceux qui n'y prenaient pas suffisamment garde.   
Il devint rapidement évident que les mangemort ne pourraient pas gagner contre l'union de la forêt et d'Astral qui continuait à faire ployer devant lui les quelques mangemorts qui ne couraient pas partout.

« Retournez au camp, emmenez ceux qui ne sont pas en état de transplaner ! » Hurla Lucius pour se faire entendre dans le vacarme environnant. « Je m'occupe de Potter, laissez Rogue, il a eu son compte. »

Harry dont le corps était encore paralysé par la douleur vit le sorcier s'approcher à grand pas pendant que tout autour d'eux, les autres mages transplanaient en emportant leur camardes blessés

« Tu viens avec moi Potter. » Lança il pendant qu'Harry, qui n'avait pour le moment plus la force de lutter, cherchait désespérément à reculer . « Nous allons nous rendre tous les deux devant le maître et tu vas lui expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer. »

« Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux je t'arrache le cœur et m'arrange pour que les dernières seconde de ta vie se transforment en cauchemar ! » Lança une voix remplie de rage qu'Harry reconnu tout de suite.

Malfoy sursauta et se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant, ou plutôt à la nouvelle arrivante puisqu'il s'agissait de Fleur. Elle semblait de très, très mauvaise humeur ; ses cheveux volaient dans son dos et une aura flamboyante se consumait tout autour d'elle en déclenchant au sol la croissante de centaines de roses d'un rouge mortel. Véritable déesse guerrière à la beauté surhumaine, elle rayonnait d'une puissance effrayante qui subjuguait littéralement Harry. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir la jeune Française.  
En la voyant ainsi disposé, Lucius transplana sans demander son reste.  
Fleur se calma aussitôt ; l'aura qui l'entourait s'évanouie dans les airs, ses cheveux retombèrent en cascades sur son dos et ses yeux alors noir redevinrent d'un bleu pur et profond pendant qu'autour d'eux la forêt retrouvait son habituel immobilisme.  
Tout était à nouveau calme et silencieux.

« Harry… Tu n'es pas blesser ? » Demanda Fleur la voix empreinte d'inquiétude en s'avançant vers lui au pas de course.

Il était encore incapable d'articuler un mot mais hocha la tête négativement. Hormis la morsure du serpent qui lui désensibilisait le bras gauche, il n'avait rien du tout.  
Fleur lui tendit ses deux bras pour l'aider à se relever. Harry les attrapa et se hissa tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Ses muscles, tétanisés par les doloris, avaient du mal à le soutenir et c'est Fleur qui lui servit d'appuie pour qu'il reste debout.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait mais ça ne va pas bien. » Repris Fleur en le regardant dans les yeux.  
Elle semblait effrayée ; mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi… A moins… que ce ne soit pour lui qu'elle ait peur ? Etait-ce possible ? A sa place, aurait il eut peur pour elle ? Oui sans aucun doute et il aurait probablement déchiqueter les mangemorts qui l'agressaient.  
Il enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de Fleur et ferma les yeux. Là, pour la première fois de puis qu'il était sortit du château, il se sentait en sécurité et il oublia rapidement tout ce qu'il venait de vivre.

« Harry… » Dit doucement Fleur en plongeant une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. « Je dois aller voir ton professeur, il semble mal en point. »   
« Harry…Harry ? »

Mais déjà la voix lui apparaissait lointaine, terriblement lointaine, et la seconde suivante elle s'évanouie tout à fait.

Encore un nouveau chapitre (poster avec un petit peu d'avance… ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, si ce n'est plus. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis…  
Voilà voilà… Sur ce je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses. Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait venir dans deux semaines mais ça reste à voir…  
Bye !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Crise

Sorry pour le retard de deux ou trois semaines je sais plus, mais bon il faisait chaud et tout et tout…  
Un grand merci à tout les reviewers et à tous les lecteurs en général…  
Je vous remercie aussi pour votre réaction à mon dernier post, cé trèsmotivant pour moi. Je n'arrêterais pas ma fic tout de suite.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

« Harry ! »

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui tout était sombre, gris et lugubre. Il était toujours dans la forêt, dans les bras de Fleur qui le soutenait.

« Il faut regagner le château rapidement, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici. » Dit elle en l'écartant doucement d'elle. « Tu peux marcher ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Les brumes de douleur qui lui brouillaient l'esprit se dissipaient peu à peu, et bien que son corps soit encore meurtrie par les doloris il n'était plus totalement paralysé.  
« Ca devrait aller. » Lâcha t'il dans un souffle. « Mais Rogue, lui, à l'air dans un sale état. » Ajouta t'il en désignant d'un signe de tête le corps de son professeur de potion qui gisait au sol, inanimé.

« Je sais. » Répondit Fleur. « C'est aussi pour ça que nous devons rentrer au château rapidement. »

Elle agita sa baguette dans les airs et le corps du maître de potion entra en lévitation.  
« Viens, ne perdons pas plus de temps ! »

Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin du retour aussi rapidement que possible, laissant derrière eux les quelques cadavres engendrés par la fureur d'Astral qui maintenant les suivait en silence.  
Pendant les cents premiers mètres, Harry fut contraint de s'appuyer sur Fleur pour ne pas tomber mais rapidement, ses muscles courbaturés se détendirent et il fut de nouveau totalement libre de ses mouvements.  
Autour d'eux, les bruits nocturnes qui avaient disparu suite au combat reprenaient petit à petit possession de la forêt, et seul le martèlement de leur pas sur le sol meuble venait troubler cette inquiétante symphonie. 

Finalement, après plus de cinq minutes de marche, ils atteignirent l'orée de la forêt.

« Bon, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt pour que je vous retrouve toi et ton professeur en pâture à une trentaine de mangemorts ? » Demanda Fleur qui semblait s'être détendue en pénétrant dans le parc.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Tout les événement qui précédaient les doloris s'étaient envolés de son esprit et il due réfléchir plusieurs secondes pour se les remémorer progressivement. La course à travers la forêt avec Rogue sur le dos… le camps dans la clairière…Les mangemorts, son combat…Voldemort…L'armée prête à attaquer Poudlard. Il s'arrêta net.

« Fleur… » Dit il, parfaitement calme malgré son cœur qui s'était mis à battre la chamade. « Je crois qu'on à un gros problème. Il faut que j'aille parler à Dumbledore tout de suite… De ton côté, emmène Rogue à l'infirmerie, assure toi que Mme Pomfresh s'occupe de lui puis rejoint nous dans le bureau du directeur avec Maugrey. »

La jeune Française le regarda bizarrement mais hocha la tête.  
« Si tu veux aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore il te faut le mot de passe, c'est Orange Glacée. »

« Merci, à tout à l'heure… Et essaye de te dépêcher. » Lança Harry juste avant de prendre sa forme de faucon et de décoller dans l'air tiède de la nuit.

Son bras gauche désensibilisé le gênait énormément pour voler mais il devait faire avec, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps. Porter par les vents violents qu'il créait autour de lui, il plana jusqu'à une fenêtre encore ouverte du deuxième étage. De là, parcourant les couloirs de l'école à toute allure malgré ses muscles meurtries, il atteignit la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Il reprit aussitôt sa forme humaine et donna le mot de passe à la gargouille qui pivota alors lentement sur elle même, dévoilant l'escalier qui menait chez le directeur.  
Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et enjamba les marches deux à deux pour finalement arriver devant le porte richement décorée qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, entouré par une pléiade d'instrument dorés qui dégageait des fumées colorées.

« Que s'est il passé ? » Demanda t'il aussitôt d'un air inquiet en se levant d'un bond.

Avec son bras gauche en sang, sa cape en lambeau et la terre noirâtre qui maculait son visage, il devait être assez simple de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Voldemort… Il est dans la forêt ! » Articula Harry à bout de souffle. « Il a rassemblé une foule de mangemorts…Il veut attaquer Poudlard…Il veut son livre ! »

Dumbledore contourna son bureau en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Assieds toi et raconte moi tout depuis le début. » Dit il en le poussant dans un fauteuil avant de prendre place à son tour dans un siège en face de lui.

Harry commença son récit en essayant d'être le plus fidèlement possible. Il raconta tout ce qu'il venait de vivre. La filature dans la forêt ; la découverte de la clairière et de l'armée de mage noir…  
Fumsec vînt se poser en douceur sur ses genoux. Il poussa un long trémolo plein de chaleur puis déposa une larme sur son l'épaule blessée. L'effet fut immédiat, la douleur et la plaie disparurent en même temps et son bras gauche retrouva toute sa sensibilité.  
Harry remercie le phénix puis reprit son récit aussi calmement que possible. Le directeur s'assombrissait de seconde en seconde et autour de lui son aura flamboyante devenait par moment perceptible.

« Il n'a pas précisé comment il comptait détourner la protection de l'école ? » Demanda t'il les poings serrés quand Harry eu terminer son récit.

« Non, il n'a rien voulu dire à ce sujet… » Fit Harry en hochant tristement la tête.

Fumsec pris son envol et rejoignit l'épaule de son maître.

« Potter, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous vous y êtes pris pour résister à la quasi totalité des anciens mangemorts. » Grogna une voix derrière lui.

Harry sursauta et se retourna aussitôt. C'était Maugrey, il était agrippé au dossier de son fauteuil à quelque centimètre de lui. Un peu plus loin, adossée contre le mur, les bras croisés, Fleur regardait Astral qui rejoignait lui aussi lentement son maître. Depuis combien de temps étaient ils là ? Depuis combien de temps l'écoutaient ils ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, il ne les avaient même pas entendu entrer.

« Cette question vous est aussi destinée Mlle Delacourt. » Reprit le vieil Auror. « Comment avez vous fait pour repoussez une trentaine de mages noirs à vous toute seul ? »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance Alastor. » Trancha Dumbledore d'un ton sévère en se levant. « Pour le moment nous devons prendre les décisions qui s'imposent face à ces inquiétantes révélations. »

Maugrey hocha la tête.  
« Je vais de ce pas prévenir Kingsley. Ensemble, nous irons chercher Herntz, Alonzo et Laguyet. » Annonça t'il en se dirigeant ver la porte du bureau.

« Bien, de mon côté je réunit l'ordre et je préviens le ministre. On se retrouve ici dans une heure. » Dit Dumbledore d'un ton grave.

Le vieil Auror grommela vaguement son accord puis quitta la pièce rapidement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Fleur. » Réprit le directeur. « Allez, je vous prie, chercher les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwitch, et Chourave. Dites leur de me retrouver à l'infirmerie, je dois aller voir Sévérus. »

La jeune Française acquiesça, croisa une dernière fois le regard d'Harry puis s'éclipsa sans dire un mot. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait accepter un ordre aussi facilement, la situation devait vraiment être grave.

« Professeur, qui sont les personnes que Maugrey et Kingsley vont chercher. » Finit il par demander alors que le vieil homme passait derrière son bureau pour rédiger une missive.

« Les Aurors en chef de nos trois plus proches alliers : l'Allemagne, la France et l'Espagne. Ils doivent être mis au courant le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir nous envoyer des membres de leur corps défensif. »

« Alors vous compter contenir l'assaut ? »

« Evidement. » Répondit Dumbledore en attachant sa lettre à la patte droite de Fumsec qui disparut aussitôt dans un jaillissement de feu. « Je ne pense pas que Voldemort ai pu réunir assez d'hommes pour passer outres les Aurors de quatre pays. Il misait probablement sur l'effet de surprise et on peut espérer que maintenant qu'il ne l'a plus il se refusera à attaquer. »

«Mais si il le faisait je doute que nous soyons assez nombreux pour les repousser. Ils étaient des centaines dans la clairières sans compter les Détraqueurs et les autres créatures qu'il à l'intention d'utiliser. » Rétorqua Harry qui ne comprenait pas comment le directeur comptait protéger un château aussi facile à assaillir que Poudlard, avec un rapport de force de dix contre un en faveur de l'attaquant.

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupir et s'assit derrière son bureau.  
« Harry, je sais que ça peut te sembler irréalisable mais c'est pourtant la seule solution qui s'offre à nous. A moins évidemment que tu n'en aies une meilleur, auquel cas je serais ravie de l'entendre. »

« Je pensais …qu'il serait plus avantageux d'attaquer que de rester sur la défensive. Nous connaissons leur emplacement et nous pourrions bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. » Répondit Harry après un instant d'hésitation.

Le directeur se leva et se retourna pour faire face à la fenêtre derrière lui. Même si il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, lui aussi était nerveux, Harry pouvait le voir dans ses gestes et dans ses paroles plus sèches qu'à l'ordinaire.  
« Harry, Voldemort est tout sauf un imbécile. Il sait que nous connaissons l'emplacement de son campement, et ne prendra pas le risque de s'y éterniser. A l'heure qu'il est la clairière qui les abritait est probablement déjà déserte…A ce propos qu'en est t'il du demi-frère d'Hagrid. » Ajouta t'il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Harry sursauta. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour s'inquiéter du sort du géant qui logeait dans la clairière.  
« Je…Je ne sais pas…Je ne l'ai pas vu... Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment cherché » Dit il avec un sentiment de culpabilité croissant.

Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête.  
« J'imagine que tu devais avoir assez à faire pour sauver ta vie et celle de ton professeur de potions… J'irais prévenir Hagrid. »

Le directeur se retourna finalement vers lui. Il semblait avoir prit dix ans en quelque seconde.  
« Maintenant Harry je voudrais que tu retournes dans ton dortoir et que tu n'en sortes plus de la nuit. Je ferais une déclaration demain mais d'ici là je veux que l'information reste secrète, aussi te demanderais-je de ne rien raconter à qui que se soit, pas même à tes plus proches amis. C'est compris ? »

Harry acquiesça puis se leva en déposant Astral sur le sol. Il allait sortir mais se ravisa au dernier moment.  
« Professeur, est-ce que vous savez où et pourquoi le professeur Véga est parti si précipitamment. »

« Il me semble. » Répondit le directeur. « Que son départ à un lien étroit avec l'étrange perturbation survenue hier après midi. Pour le reste je ne sais rien de plus que toi, j'espère seulement qu'il reviendra le plus rapidement possible car son aide pourrait nous être précieuse… »

Assit sur un des créneaux de la tour d'astronomie, Harry regardait l'immense étendue boisée qui s'étendait au pied du château bouger harmonieusement au gré du vent. Il n'était pas retourner à la tour de Gryffondore comme le directeur lui avait demander. Il avait préférer venir ici pour être seul, pour réfléchir et surtout pour se calmer. A cinq heures du matin il faisait encore nuit et le ciel saturé de nuage masquait entièrement la voûte céleste.  
Il songea que trois heures auparavant, juste avant de se jeter dans les tourments, il ouvrait son cœur à Fleur. A présent il se sentait complètement perdu, il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir. Le château allait probablement être attaquer et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait il se jeter dans la mêlée et essayer de réaliser la prophétie ou bien au contraire laisser les Aurors briser l'assaut seul. Il n'était probablement pas en mesure de vaincre Voldemort et la raison lui indiquait de faire comme tous les élèves. Mais Fleur, elle était apprenti Auror et si il y avait un combat elle y serait forcement. Allait-il la laisser seule ? Allait-il la laisser risquer sa vie ou allait-il faire tout son possible pour la protéger ?  
Il poussa un soupir désespéré. Il aurait préférer n'avoir à se préoccuper que de Fleur, de la prochaine sortie au Préaulard ou de sa masse de devoir sans cesse grandissante mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus.

« Astral, tu crois qu'il vont attaquer ? » Finit il par demander au serpent blanc et or qui se tenait sur le créneau voisin et qui depuis une dizaine de minutes scrutait la forêt.

L'animal tourna la tête vers lui.  
« Je n'ai aucune certitude, Harry. La seule chose dont je soit sûr c'est qu'ils sont toujours dans la forêt et que leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter… Tire en les conclusions que tu veux. »

Harry acquiesça.  
« Dumbledore peut dire ce qu'il veut, Voldemort ne renoncera pas. Il fera tout pour avoir le livre de Pharanos. »

« Nous devrons donc faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour l'en empêcher. » Siffla Astral pour lui même. « Il ne dois pas en prendre possession à aucun prix. »

Harry fronça les sourcil.  
« Qu'est ce que tu sais de ce livre. »

« Tout ce qu'il y a à connaître, mais je ne te dirais rien pour le moment, alors n'essaye même pas de m'interroger. » Répondit le reptile en reportant son regard sur la forêt.

« Il est impossible que tu connaisses autant de chose, tu es venu au monde il y a à peine deux mois ! » S'emporta Harry.

Pour toute réponse le reptile siffla d'un air moqueur sans quitter l'immensité boisée des yeux, la conversation était terminée.  
Harry soupira une nouvelle fois puis prit une profonde inspiration avant de se jeter dans le vide. Il se transforma rapidement en faucon et glissa en douceur dans le ciel frais et humide de l'aube. Il voulait se vider la tête de tout ses problèmes et voler était pour lui la façon la plus sûre d'y arriver. Oubliant la fatigue de son corps et de son esprit, il passa au travers de l'épaisse couche nuageuse pour retrouver le ciel étoilé. Ici, tout était calme, et mise à part le souffle régulier du vent il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il prit encore de l'altitude puis se laissa planer sans penser à rien. A quelque centaines de mètre sous ses pieds, la mer de nuage grisâtre s'étendait par delà les montagnes et l'horizon tandis qu'au dessus de sa tête brillaient les derniers éclats des étoiles lointaines. Il se laissa dériver ainsi pendant plus de deux heures avant de retourner au château.

Quand il pénétra dans la tour de Gryffondor, les premiers élèves descendaient tout juste de leur dortoir. Il monta directement dans la salle de bain des garçons prendre une douche et se changer. Une fois propre il retourna voir ses amis depuis longtemps réveillés.

« Alors comment c'est passé ta nuit avec Fleur ? » Demanda Ron en souriant alors qu'il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil à côté d'eux.

« Ron ! » S'indigna Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille cinq minutes avec ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Ginny d'un air inquiet. « Tu as l'air complètement épuisé. »

« C'est vrai ça ! » Renchérit Ron en venant s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. « Vous n'avez pas dormi ou quoi ? »

Harry soupira et leva les main pour leur demander d'arrêter de l'assaillir de la sorte.  
« Je vous expliquerais tout, je vous le promet, mais pas maintenant. »

« J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave. Tu ne t'es pas attirer d'ennuis au moins ? » Fit Hermione en lui arrachant un sourire.

« Vous l'apprendrez bien assez tôt. » Répondit il en se levant. « On va manger ? je commence à avoir un peu faim. »

Dix minutes plus tard il étaient assis dans la grande salle en compagnie des autres élèves de Poudlard qui parlaient, rigolaient, s'amusaient, se chamaillaient dans un cacophonie d'éclat de rire et de voix. Harry songea en les regardant qu'ils étaient encore totalement inconscient de la menace qui planait au dessus d'eux et il se demanda comment ils allaient réagir en apprenant la vérité. Certains c'étaient déjà rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et regardaient avec curiosité la table des Aurors totalement déserte et les places vides des professeurs Véga, Dumbledore et Rogue.  
Il fut arracher à ses réflexions par la voix d'Hermione.

« Ils parlent de la perturbation magique d'hier. » Dit elle en désignant la gazette du sorcier qu'elle était en train de lire.

« Et ils en disent quoi ? » Demanda Ron qui avalait son sixième toast.

« Pas grand chose, ils ne savent pas ce que c'étaient, mais apparemment une équipe du département des mystères a été détacher sur cette affaire. » Répondit la jeune fille tout en continuant à lire le quotidien.

« Autre chose d'important ? » Demanda Harry en espérant que la presse n'était pas encore au courant du petit problème auquel ils étaient tous confrontés.

Hermione tourna les pages unes à une en parcourant rapidement leur contenu.  
« Oui, on à trois attaques de mangemort au Portugal, quatre moldu de tué par sortilège à Copenhague et une archipel du Pacifique qui disparaît sans laisser de trace. »

Ginny haussa les sourcils  
« Comment ça sans laisser de trace ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je pense que ce doit être.. » Commença Hermione qui se tue quand Dumbledore entra dans la grande salle par la porte des professeurs. « Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il à l'air…Bizarre aujourd'hui ? » Demanda t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je dirais plutôt soucieux. » Corrigea Ron qui, comme la majorité des élèves regardait à présent le directeur se diriger vers sa place habituelle, à la table des professeurs.

Au lieux de s'asseoir, il sortit sa baguette et fit retentir une explosion qui résonna plusieurs fois contre les murs de pierres de la pièce avant de s'estomper pour laisser place à un silence de plomb.

« Si je me permet d'interrompre ainsi votre petit déjeuner, c'est que nous avons un grave problème. » Déclara t'il sans préambule. « Il est possible que Voldemort et ses partisans attaquent le château dans les prochains jours. »

Harry regarda rapidement autour de lui pour voir la réactions de ses camarades. La plupart fixait le directeur avec des yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte. Pour le moment ils étaient plus incrédule qu'effrayé mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas.

« Pour garantir votre sécurité, les portes du château vont être sellées et des Aurors seront chargés de veiller sur chacune des quatre maisons de l'école. » Ajouta Dumbledore d'une vois maintenant plus ferme. « En outre, toute entorse au règlement sera désormais puni d'exclusion et ce jusqu'à ce que la situation s'éclaircisse. Mise à part ces quelques changement, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que les cours sont maintenu normalement… Je vous suggère d'ailleurs de vous y rendre sans plus tarder. »

A peine avait il terminer sa phrase que déjà il quittait la pièce, laissant derrière lui un silence de mort.  
Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva et en l'espace de quelques seconde la grande salle fit résonner le bruit sourd des conversations enflammées. Que se soit les élèves ou encore les professeurs qui, pour la plupart, ne semblaient pas avoir été mis au courant, tout le monde ne parlait plus que d'une chose et les assiettes encore pleines était désormais bien loin des esprits.  
A côté de lui, Neville, Seamus, et Dean débattaient vigoureusement pour savoir si oui ou non le mage noir en voulait aux élèves alors que quelque mètre plus loin, à la table des Poufsouffle, un groupe d'étudiant songeait à prévenir leurs parents.

« Harry ? » Dit timidement Hermione. « Tu n'es pas mêlé à tout ça au moins ? »

« A ton avis ? » Demanda Harry en se levant pour sortir de la grande salle ou régnait à présent un brouhaha assourdissant.

« Mon avis ne compte pas tellement. » Répondit Hermione en imitant Ron et Ginny qui s'étaient lever pour le suivre à l'extérieur. « Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu as vraiment fait toi. »

Harry s'arrêta dans sa course et se retourna vers ses amis.  
« Suivez moi je vais vous expliquer ce qui c'est passé. »

Il les entraîna alors au sommet de la tour d'astronomie où il leur raconta en détail les événements de la nuit passée. La seul chose dont il ne fit pas mention fut les quelques minutes qui suivirent son réveille, celles où il embrassait Fleur.

« Ah oui quand même… Tu occupes bien tes nuits. » Dit Ron visiblement impressionné quand il eut achever son récit.

« Tu as vraiment fait tout ça…Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr que tu l'as fait, mais je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi. » Fit Ginny qui se trouvait à peu près dans le même état que son frère.

Harry haussa les épaules et se retourna pour faire face à la forêt.  
« L'important ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, mais ce qui reste à faire pour se sortir de là. »

« Harry à raison. » Déclara Hermione qui semblait être la seule à vraiment s'inquiéter. « On ferait mieux de penser à l'avenir plutôt que de s'extasier sur le passé car d'après ce que vient de dire Harry, si Voldemort attaque, le château ne tiendra pas. »

« Et il attaquera. » Assura Harry. « Il est très contrarié, mais il va attaquer dés qu'il aura finit de rassembler ses troupes dans la forêt. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Ron alors que les premières gouttes de pluie se mettaient à tomber.

« Astral. » Répondit il simplement.

« Et tu crois que Dumbledore le sait ? » Fit Hermione que Ron entourait de ses bras pour la protéger du vent froid.

« Je ne pense pas non, il faudrait peu être que j'aille lui dire mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit près à croire Astral sur parole. »

« Vas y, on ne sait jamais. » Dit Ginny qui s'était abriter sous la galerie

« Oui, va-y. Nous on va aller à la bibliothèque pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur la protection de l'école. Peu être que si nous arrivons à mieux la comprendre nous saurons comment il compte la briser. Tu nous trouvera là-bas. » Ajouta Hermione.

« Hé mais t'as pas cours ce matin toi ? » Tenta de protester Ron que la jeune fille entraînait à sa suite.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.  
« Comment veux tu que j'aille en cours alors que le sort de l'une des plus vieilles écoles de magie est en train de se jouer sous nos yeux. » Lança t'elle avant de s'engager et de disparaître dans la cage du vieil escalier de pierre.

Ron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Il faut toujours qu'elle en face des tonnes. » Dit il avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans l'escalier qui menait au étages inférieurs.

« Bon, bah, à toute à l'heure. » Fit Ginny en s'engageant à son tour dans l'escalier de pierre.

« Tu vas à la bibliothèque aussi ? » Demanda Harry, étonné.

« Non, moi je vais en cours. Il faut bien que certaines personne aille s'occuper des professeurs sinon ils vont nous faire une déprime tout seul dans leur salles. D'ailleurs je suis déjà en retard au cours de McGonagall.» Répondit la jeune file rousse en souriant avant de laisser Harry seul sous la pluie qui se faisait de plus en plus intense.

Une nouvelle fois Harry se retourna pour faire face à la forêt et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour que les gouttes d'eau viennent s'écraser sur son visage et l'aident à lutter contre la fatigue qui peu à peu le gagnait. Pourquoi, alors que la plupart des élève étaient au bord de la panique, les deux Weasley se montraient ils si peu inquiet ? Il n'arrivait pas à répondre à cette question mais… Il fut soudain prit d'un vertige et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Le contrecoups de ces emportement de la nuit se faisaient ressentir plus fortement qu'il ne l'aurait penser. Il avait besoin de se reposer, juste quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer. Après tout c'était un animagus maintenant et il n'avait plus besoin de dormir beaucoup. Il se redressa et s'adossa au créneau le plus proche, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, il appuya sa tête sur la pierre et ferma les yeux. Juste quelques minutes…

Il était dans la forêt, poursuivit par une centaine de mangemorts qui ne réclamait qu'une seule chose : le tuer. Il courait à en perdre haleine, évitant autant que possible les branches et autres buissons qui n'avaient de cesse de se mettre en travers de sa route pour le ralentir. Il finit par déboucher sur une vaste clairière dans laquelle il s'arrêta tout net pour ne pas rentrer dans une araignée géante qui se pencha pour le déchiqueter avec ses crochets. Au moment ou, il allait être transpercer, l'araignée disparue, emportant la forêt avec elle. Il se retrouva alors en train de voler au dessus de l'eau à une vitesse faramineuse. Il s'arrêta au dessus d'une île où se déroulait une bataille titanesque, un point blanc luttait contre une marée noire tout droit sortie d'un trou sans fin. Le décore disparu de nouveau et il se retrouva en face de Voldemort, au sein même de la salle commune de Gryffondore. Il était allongé sur le sol, entouré par des grabats de pierraille détruite qui l'empêchait de bouger. Un rayon de lumière vert jaillit alors de la baguette du mage noir dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Il était toujours au même endroit, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, complètement détrempé mais un peu moins fatigué. Il se retourna sur sa droite. Fleur était assise contre lui, sa tête reposait son épaule et ses cheveux blond-argents, trempés eux aussi, dégoulinaient le long de son bras.  
Il la pensa d'abord endormi mes ses yeux étaient ouvert et son regard perdu dans le vague.

« Tu te réveilles enfin. » Dit elle doucement sans bouger.

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

« Trois quart d'heure, je crois. »

« Juste pour me voir ou tu avais quelque chose de précis à me dire. »

« J'étais venu te chercher. Dumbledore et tous les autres veulent te voir. »

« Quand ? »

« Il y a trois quart d'heure, je crois. »

« Ah… »

« Comme tu dis. »

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de bouger, il était bien là où il était, avec Fleur contre lui.

« Il est quelle heure ? » Demanda t'il après une ou deux minute de silence.

« Une heure moins le quart il me semble. »

« Alors j'ai dormi plus de quatre heures. »

« Tu en avais besoin après ce que tu as fait cette nuit. »

« Ah oui…Je…Enfin merci d'être venu à mon secoure tout à l'heure, je crois que je ne m'en serais pas sorti tout seul. »

« De rien…Et puis ça ne fait jamais que la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie en moins d'un mois. »

« Alors ça fait deux à un. »

« Oui, deux-un, mais si un jour tu as l'occasion d'égaliser fait le, ça ne me gêne pas. »

« Je te le promet…Tu as eu des nouvelles de Rogue ? »

« Il fait parti de ceux qui voulaient te voir il y à trois quart d'heure. »

« Tant mieux, qui sont les autres ? »

« Les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwitch et Chourave, Kinglsey, Alonzo, Laguyet, Herntz, des vieux tout bizarre que je ne connais pas, Mugrey et une dizaine d'autres Aurors et de membre de l'ordre. »

« Ah…quand même. »

« Quand même. »

« Je devrait peu être y aller sinon ils vont finir par m'égorger. »

« J'aurais deux points d'avance alors. » Souffla Fleur en tournant vers lui. « Parce que je ne pense pas que je les laisserais t'égorger. » Ajouta t'elle dans un murmure avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou et de l'embrasser lentement.

Harry frissonna, il adorait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune française sur sa peau et vénérait le contact doux et voluptueux de ses lèvres.

« On devrait peu être y aller maintenant. » finit il par dire avant d'oublier totalement ses obligations.

Fleur s'écarta doucement de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.  
« Ils sont dans le bureau du directeur. Je t'accompagne mais je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi, j'ai un tour de garde. »

Harry acquiesça et se leva.  
« Alors allons y. »

A cette heure ci tous les élèves ou presque déjeunaient dans la grande salle mais les couloirs regorgeaient d'Aurors qui allaient et venaient dans toutes les directions, l'air soucieux. La tension était presque palpable et Harry ressentit rapidement l'urgence de la situation, et l'inquiétude qu'il avait oublié en haut de la tour l'envahit à nouveau.

« Voilà, je te laisse là. » Dit Fleur quand il arrivèrent devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau. « Bonne chance. »

Harry s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.  
« A tout à l'heure. » Dit il avant de donner le mot de passe à la gargouille qui se mit aussitôt à pivoter.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Fleur, et s'engagea dans le mince escalier qui menait à la porte qu'il avait déjà ouvert plut tôt dans la journée. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, exerça une pression suffisante et pénétra dans la pièce. Le bureau du directeur était plein à craquer, il devait y avoir plus d'une vingtaine de personnes qui parlaient en même temps dans une cacophonie indescriptible. La grande table ronde qui avait été installée au centre de la pièce ployait sous les parchemins et autres document aux couleurs variées.

« Ah, Harry. » Lança le professeur McGonagall en l'apercevant.

Les conversations s'évanouirent en un instant et tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Vous êtes en retard ! » Fit remarquer Rogue d'un ton hargneux.

« Allons Sévérus, vous ne voyez donc pas que ce jeune homme vient de se réveiller ? » Tempera, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années habillé d'un longue robe de sorcier finement décorée. Il avait le même accent Français que Fleur lors du tournois des trois sorciers.

Harry, déjà gêner d'être ainsi le centre d'attention de tant de personne se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qu'il avait besoin de dire qu'il était en train de dormir ?

« Hé, hé, oui… » Fit un minuscule vieillard d'une voix aiguë, en se frayant un chemin à travers la masse des Aurors pour arriver sur le devant du demi cercle dont Harry était le centre. Son crâne chauve était lisse et brillant et le long bouc blanc qu'il portait touchait presque le sol. Il était vêtu d'une tunique asiatique rouge, sur laquelle Harry reconnu le symbole du Ying et du Yang et s'appuyait de ses deux mains sur le pommeau d'une petite canne toute tordue.

«…doux a été son réveille, hé, hé… » Minauda la même petite voix alors que s'extirpait de la foule un deuxième vieillard qui ne se différenciait du premier que par la couleur verte de sa tunique.

« …Oui, aux côtés d'une charmante blonde, hé, hé…Dont il est éperdument amoureux…Hé, hé, hé, fringante jeunesse… » Ajouta le troisième exemplaire, bleu cette fois ci, en s'avançant à son tour pour se placer à côté de ses frères jumeaux. 

Harry senti son visage s'embraser en voyant les sourire se dessiner sur certaines lèvres. Ca commençait très, très mal, il aurait mieux fait de rester en haut de la tour. 

« Harry, laisse moi te présenter les triplets Chang : Lee, Ren et Mue. » Annonça Dumbledore en désignant tour à tours les vieillard rouge, vert et bleu. « Kingsley, que tu connais déjà, Alonzo, Laguyet et Herntz. » Ajouta t'il tandis que s'inclinait devant lui, un grand homme blond et robuste, un autre brun au teint mate, portant une fine moustache, et celui au fort accent français. 

Harry s'inclina maladroitement en retour.

« Nous avons quelques questions à te poser… »

« …Hé, hé, hé… »  
« …Oui… »  
«..Quelques questions… »

Pendant plus d'une demi heure on lui demanda de décrire en détail tout ce qu'il avait vu dans la clairière. Les sortilège utilisés contre lui, la dispositions des tentes, les motifs qui les ornaient, l'âge moyen des nouveaux mangemort, leur nombre approximatif, leur activité, leur langue, et une multitude d'autre auxquelles Harry ne répondit qu'après avoir longuement réfléchit. Après quoi, on recoupa ses dires avec ceux de Rogue et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Un plan détaillé du château et de son parc fut déplié sur la grande table et tout le monde se pencha dessus. On l'oublia complètement.

« Venez Harry mettez vous dans un coin, ne bougez pas et écoutez. » Murmura Le professeur McGonagall en le saisissant par une épaule pour le conduire dans un coin vide avant de rejoindre le centre de la pièce.

L'ambiance était sérieuse et les visages sombres. Les seuls qui semblaient ne pas s'inquiéter du tout étaient les frère Chang qui, au contraire, se réjouissait d'avoir en face d'eux une armée si nombreuse.

« Il mènera probablement l'attaque sur plusieurs front pour nous obliger à nous séparer. » grogna Maugrey en pointant différent point sur la carte du château.

Un murmure d'approbation parcouru l'assemblée et Harry vit les visages déjà soucieux s'assombrir d'avantage.

« Il peut tout aussi bien envoyer toutes ses troupes en un seul point pour nous écraser, nous n'en savons rien et nous ne le saurons probablement qu'au dernier moment. » Tempéra Dumbledore.

« …Hé, hé, hé, Albus a raison… » Lança Ren la mine réjouie.  
« …Sur un point seulement... » Continua Lee sur le même ton.  
«…Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir son attaque…Mais…Nous ne serons pas écrasé, hé, hé, hé… » Compléta Mue en frappant avec sa canne sur le sol.  
« …Quoi qu'il choisisse… »  
« …Nous vaincrons, hé, hé, hé. »  
« …Hé, hé, hé… »

En d'autre circonstances, Harry les aurait trouvé amusant, mais là il n' avait pas la tête à ça. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à ne pas partager l'optimismes des triplets, à quelque mètre de lui Maugrey leva les yeux au ciel et bougonna des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Il faudrait déjà qu'il attaque, ce qui n'est pas certain. » Repris Herntz en s'appuyant de ses deux poings sur la table. « Il se pourrait très bien qu'il s'y refuse après avoir perdu l'effet de surprise. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il pensait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux aurait compris que Voldemort ne renoncerait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas aller prévenir Dumbledore comme Hermione le lui avait demander, mais il s'était trompé, ils n'étaient pas au courant.  
Il fallait qu'il leur dise, maintenant…

«…Hé, hé, hé… »  
« …Il semblerait que le garçon… »  
« …Ait quelque chose à dire, hé, hé, hé… » Firent les triplets en s'approchant de lui.

Harry n'en revenait pas ; passe encore qu'ils sachent pour Fleur, ils avaient pu les voir en haut de la tour ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais qu'ils parviennent à lire dans ses pensées, ça , ça le dépassait complètement car il était certain que son esprit était totalement fermé.

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle et de nouveau il fut l'objet de tous les regards.

« Oui Harry ? » Fit Dumbledore en se tournant vers lui. « Qui a t'il ? »

il prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.  
« Voldemort attaquera, c'est une certitude. »

Le demi cercle se reforma autour de lui.

« Comment peu tu en être si sûr. » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Je… c'est juste qu'il sont de plus en plus nombreux dans la forêt. » Répondit Harry en reculant lentement jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Autour de lui les visages était sévère, les sourcils froncés.

« Et, comment sais tu cela ? »

« C'est Astral qui me l'a dit. » Assura t'il, légèrement tendu.

«…Hé, hé, hé ? »  
« …Qui est, ce… »  
« …Astral… »

Dumbledore se mit alors à parler très vite dans une langue étrange que tous les autres semblaient comprendre. Il y eut des Oh, des Ah, et puis tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

« Je te remercie pour cette information Harry. » Reprit Dumbledore. « Je crois que si tu te dépêches tu as encore le temps d'aller déjeuner. »

Harry saisit très bien le message et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce.  
Peu être que les choses n'allaient pas si mal que ça en fin de compte songea t'il en descendant l'escalier. Les personnes qu'il venait de voir avait toutes l'air très compétentes, même les frère Chang qui, sous leur apparente désinvolture, paraissaient regorger de puissance.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il marcha jusqu'à la grande salle avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait pas faim du tout. Il tourna les talon et décida d'aller retrouver Hermione et Ron à la bibliothèque…Enfin, si ils y étaient toujours.

Ils y étaient, bien caché derrière une énorme pile de vieux livres probablement tous sortis sans autorisation de la réserve.

« Vous avez trouver quelque chose ? » Demanda t'il en s'asseyant sur une chaise à leur côté.

Mise à part eux trois et Mme Pince, la bibliothèque était déserte.

« Rien que des trucs complètement inutiles. » Répondit Ron en refermant le livre qu'il lisait. « Et toi tu étais passé où ? »

« Après que vous soyez parti, je me suis endormi. » Dit Harry en grimaçant.

« Mais tu as quand même été parler au professeur Dumbledore ? » Demanda Hermione en fermant elle aussi son livre.

Harry acquiesça et leur raconta tout ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau du directeur.

« Au moins maintenant ils savent. » Dit Hermione après qu'il eut terminer.

« Bon, on rentre à la tour ? » Proposa Ron. « J'en ai marre de la bibliothèque. »

« D'accord mais on emporte les livres. » Dit Hermione.

« Comme tu veux. » Soupira Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. « Après tout, il suffit juste de sortir en douce l'équivalent de la moitié d'une étagère de livre sous le regard acéré de Mme Pince. Ca devrait être simple. »

Ce ne fut en fin de compte pas si difficile que ça. Harry se chargea de distraire la bibliothécaire pendant que ses deux amis se chargeaient de sortir les livres dont Hermione avait besoin.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur après midi dans la salle commune des Lions. Ron et Hermione cherchèrent vainement le fonctionnement de la barrière protectrice de Poudlard pendant que Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le livre de sortilège qu'Hermione lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Tout autour d'eux, les sixième et les septième années qui n'avaient pas cours faisaient passé le temps qui avait, semble t'il, décidé de s'écouler au ralenti. Certains, comme Padma, essayaient de faire leur devoir alors que d'autre, moins courageux, paressaient devant une bataille explosive, un jeu d'échec ou plus simplement en discutant du seul sujet de conversation qui semblait exister aujourd'hui. Le morale n'était en fait pas si mauvais que ça ; tout le monde avait peur mais le cachait du mieux possible et finalement c'est l'attente de l'inévitable qui se révélait le plus stressant.  
Après le repas Harry monta à la salle sur demande pour la séance de l'AD. C'était le jour du groupe Bronze et bien qu'il n'ait pas du tout envie d'assurer la séance, il allait suivre l'exemple de ses professeur et faire ce qu'il devait.

Il arriva le premier dans la salle et se laissa tomber sur un pouf en attendant les autres. Ils devaient être une vingtaines mais il s'attendait à certain nombre de désistement, peu être même se retrouverait t'il tout seul avec Luna et Ginny qui devait le seconder dans l'encadrement du groupe.  
On frappa trois coup et la porte s'ouvrit. C'était ses deux assistante.

« On arrive les premières. » Constata Gynni en dégrafant sa cape noir avant de se laisser tomber à son tour sur un coussin près d'Harry.

« Peu être aussi les dernières. » Fit il remarquer en se rejetant en arrière.

« Alors ça, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup. » Répliqua Ginny en rigolant.

« Tout le monde veut venir. » Expliqua Luna d'une voix neutre. « Pas seulement ceux du groupe Bronze mais aussi ceux des autres groupes. »

Harry se redressa.  
« Comment vous savez ça ? »

« Figure toi qu'il existe des personnes qui ont cours le lundi et qu'en cours, il se raconte beaucoup de chose. » Lâcha la plus jeune des Weasley alors que la porte s'ouvrait de nouveau.

Cette fois ci ce fut un groupe complètement hétéroclite, constitué de membres de Bronze, de Diamant, de Platine d'Or et d'Argent qui entra.  
Quelque seconde seulement après que le dernier eut refermer la porte, elle s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée, laissant entrer Ron et Hermione accompagner de tous les Gryffondore de l'AD.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard tous les membres de l'organisation étaient assis sur le sol.

« Je suppose qu'on va avoir du mal à travailler, alors…Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire. » Demanda t'il une fois le silence établit.

« Tu peux nous montrer ce que as fait avec le feu. » Demanda un élève de Serdaigle en troisième année.

« Quoi ? » Fit Harry qui ne voyait pas très bien de quoi parlait le garçon.

« Je crois qu'il veut, enfin que tout le monde veut que tu nous montre ce que tu as fait hier soir pendant ton combat contre Fleur. » Expliqua le chef d'équipe des Serdaigles, celui là même qui avait eu l'idée de son duel contre la jeune Française. « D'ailleurs, où est elle ? »

« Ah, euh, elle ne devait pas entraîner aujourd'hui. » Répondit Harry en se souvenant du pari stupide qu'elle avait remporter en trichant.

« Alors tu est d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord. » Fit une féminine depuis la porte

Tout le monde se retourna. C'était simplement Fleur qui tenait à faire son entrée avec superbe.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix un peu plus rude qu'il ne l'aurais voulu.

« Si tu veux je peux repartir. » Répliqua Fleur, pleine d'arrogance.

« Moi je m'en moque, faut voir ce que veulent les autres. » Dit il en feignant l'indifférence.

Elle le fusilla du regard avec tellement de violence qu'il fut contraint d'abandonner.

« C'est bon…reste. »

Avec un sourire triomphant sur les lèvre elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui après avoir écarter Ron et Hermione.

« Alors qu'est-ce tu es d'accord de faire ? » Lui murmura t'elle à l'oreille sans tenir compte de tous les regards tournés vers eux.

Harry soupira mais sortit finalement sa baguette. Après tout, si ça pouvait leur faire oublier l'espace d'un instant ce qui les attendait au dehors…

Pendant plus de deux heures, avec l'aide de Fleur, Ron, Hermione et de tous les autres membres du groupe diamant, il fit vibrer la salle sur demande. Les bougie furent éteintes, le plafond transformé en ciel étoilé et sous les exclamations joyeuse Fleur et lui illuminèrent la pièce de milles feux. Allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sol, ils produisirent des figures enflammée allant des contours d'un magnifique palais à un duel d'épée en passant par de gigantesques bateaux, et à peu près tous les animaux présent sur la planètes, magique ou non. Après cette démonstration éprouvante pour chacun d'eux, et comme personne n'avait l'intention de partir, des coussins furent rajouté et tout le monde s'installa confortablement. La séance d'entraînement se transforma alors en veillée géante, parcouru par des éclat de rire jusque tard dans la nuit et qui prit fin lorsque tout le monde se fut endormi. Vers deux heures du matin, Harry se trouva être le seul éveillé, même les autre animagus s'étaient assoupis.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être responsable de tout les élèves présent, et si eux avaient ce soir oublié la menace, lui l'avait toujours gardé en tête. C'était d'ailleurs probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Après s'être extasié devant la beauté de la jeune française, il l'embrassa sur le front puis sortit de la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible.

Dans les couloirs il y avait toujours autant d'Auror qui couraient partout. Certain portaient sous leur bras des document alors que d'autre accompagnait tel ou tel professeur vers le hall, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.  
Il resta immobile pendant plusieurs minutes à regarder toute cette agitation avant finalement de s'apercevoir qu'il était lui aussi fatigué. Sans savoir très bien pourquoi il était sortit, il pénétra de nouveau dans la salle sur demande et regagna sa place à côté de Fleur. Là, allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête, il regarda le plafond magique dépérire lentement, et attendit patiemment que le sommeil l'emporte.

Il fut réveillé par Hermione qui le secouait frénétiquement.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda t'il en passant une main sur son visage. A côté de lui Fleur n'était déjà plus là.

« On est en retard. » Répondit elle les yeux encore tout ensommeillés. « Il faut se dépêcher de réveiller les autres. »

Ils leur fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour obliger tout le monde à se lever, car entre ceux qui se rendormais juste après leur passage et ceux qui, comme Seamus, ne voulaient pas entendre parler des cours, leur tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévue. Mais finalement, tout le monde arriva à l'heure dans la grande salle, pour le petit déjeuner.

« Vous croyez qu'ils ont remarqué qu'on n'a pas dormi dans nos maisons ? » Demanda Ron en regardant les professeurs assis à quelque mètres de là.

« je suppose que oui. » Répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça les dérangerais, après tout ça a permit à tout le monde d'oublier ce qui se passe tout en rapprochant les différentes maisons. » 

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que disaient ses amis. La seule chose qui l'intéressait pour le moment c'était de savoir ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Savait-on maintenant quand Voldemort voulait attaquer ? Connaissait-on le nombre exact de ses troupes ? Avait-on enfin trouvé comment il comptait briser la protection de l'école ? Autant de questions dont il essayait de lire les réponses sur les visages de ses professeur. Mais comme ces derniers gardaient une expression sombre et impassible, il du se résoudre à rejoindre le cours de sortilège sans rien savoir de plus.

Le minuscule professeur fit son cour normalement, comme si de rien n'était bien que la moitié des élève seulement l'écouta. Hermione était encore en train de potasser un livre qui parlait de Poudlard dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'utile sur la protection de l'école, mais elle ne faisait que de s'abîmer les yeux, rien de plus, et Ron lui demanda bientôt d'arrêter. Après la nuit relativement insouciante qu'ils avaient tous passé, la tension de l'attente ressurgissait dans tous les esprits.

« Vous m'écoutez ? » Finit par demander Flitwitch en s'apercevant que presque personne ne copiait ce qu'il expliquait. 

Personne ne répondit mais tout le monde fit semblant d'écrire. Le petit professeur soupira en tournant la tête de droit à gauche de dépit.

« J'aimerais un peu plus d'attention, ce n'est pas parc… » Commença t'il a les sermonner avant d'être interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait à la volé, laissant entrer une dizaine d'Auror.

« Professeur. » Déclara Dawlish. « Nous avons ordre de ramener les élèves dans leur maisons. »

« Eh bien faites donc, Dawlish, faites donc… » Répondit tristement Flitwitch en retournant à son bureau, les mains croisées derrières le dos. Il se déplaçait très lentement, mesurant chacun de ses geste avec beaucoup de savoir faire.

« Suivez nous. » Reprit l'Auror d'un ton sévère. « Et pas de bousculades. »

Dans une cacophonie de bruite de chaise et d'affaires qui se rangeaient, la masse des élèves s'ébranla. Harry, lui, resta assis à regarder son professeur qui se dirigeait maintenant vers son armoire personnelle, derrière son bureau. Lentement, il l'ouvrit et en extirpa un petit objet métallique qu'il entrepris d'épousseter avec minutie. En regardant de plus près Harry vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une minuscule épée à la taille de son porteur.

« Harry tu viens ? » Le pressa Hermione qui finissait de ranger ses affaires.

Il rangea précipitamment les siennes et sortit après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil a son professeur qui maintenant effectuait de petits gestes lents avec son arme.

« Harry tu crois que… » Demanda Neville d'une voix peu assurée.

« Sans aucun doute, Neville, sans aucun doute. » Répondit t'il en cherchant un moyen de s'arracher au troupeau d'élèves qui, conduit par les Aurors, regagnaient leur maison.

« Alors, ça y est, ils attaquent. » Dit Ron d'une voix un peu plus blanche qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry hocha la tête.  
« Bon, j'y vais, prenez soin de vous. » Lança t'il juste avant de s'engouffrer discrètement dans une salle de classe vide.  
Ca décision était prise, il n'allait pas rester enfermé alors que Fleur se battait dehors, et puis si il rencontrais Voldemeort…Il préférais ne pas y penser. Il patienta le temps que toute la file d'élève s'éclipse puis, ouvrit de nouveau la porte, vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne à l'extérieur, pris sa forme de faucon et s'envola en direction du hall.

Il survola rapidement les couloirs plein à craquer d'élèves qui rejoignaient leur maison, d'Auror, et de Professeurs. Après quelques seconde il atteignit finalement les portes du château. C'est là que c'était rassemblé tout ce que Poudlard comptait de défenseur, des Aurors, des professeurs, les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, et quelques autre personne dont il ne sut dire à quel groupe elles appartenaient. Il trouva rapidement Fleur qui était entourée par des Aurors Français, se posa à côté d'elle et repris sa forme humaine.

« Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? » Demanda t'elle à voix basse alors qu'on le regardais avec curiosité.

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je viens défendre ma maison, et éviter de manquer une occasion d'égaliser. » Répondit il en souriant, avant de s'apercevoir que Fleur ne souriait pas du tout.

« Harry tu ne peux pas… Il faut que tu ailles rejoindre les autres élèves, c'est … C'est trop dangereux. »

Son humeur s'assombrit d'un coup.  
« Raison de plus pour que je reste, si c'est trop dangereux pour moi, ça le sera aussi pour toi. »

Fleur hocha tristement la tête de droite à gauche.  
« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. » Dit elle en s'écartant de lui.  
Les portes principales n'étaient pas encore ouverte et tout le monde s'agglutinait dans le hall en attendant le moment fatidique ou elles le seraient.

Fleur disparu quelques seconde dans la foule puis réapparut avec le professeur McGonagall, qui, la baguette à la main, faillit rugir en le voyant ici.

« Potter que faite vous ici ! » Cria elle à moitié. « Non…Je ne veux pas le savoir… » D'un geste elle héla deux Aurors qui s'approchèrent d'eux aussitôt.

« Ramenez le à la tour des Gryffondore. » Ordonna t'elle. « Et veilliez à ce qu'il y reste. »

« Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous doit nous avons d'autres choses plus importante à faire que de babysitting. » Protesta vigoureusement le premier des deux magiciens qui semblait, comme tout le monde ici, sur les nerf.

La directrice des lion n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que déjà Fleur attrapait le protestataire par le haut de sa robe et l'attirait vers elle avec violence.

« Tu vas faire exactement ce que la madame te dis. » Cracha t'elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Et si par malheur il lui arrive quelque chose, je t'en tiendrais pour responsable, et alors…Prie pour que je ne te retrouva pas car, allié ou non, je te déchiquetterais. »

Autour d'eux tout le monde la regardait, ses cheveux volait dans son dos, elle était très en colère.

Elle le rejeta brusquement en arrière, le col de sa chemise était à moitié carbonisé.

« C'est clair ou il faut que j'appelle le professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander son avis ? » Repris sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

« C'est bon, on s'en charge. » Répondit le second Auror alors que le premier était encore sans voix. « Vien par la petit. » Ajouta t'il en saisissant Harry par une épaule et en l'attirant vers les grands escaliers.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna, saisit doucement Fleur par les épaules et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille après quoi la jeune Française lui lança un dernier regard voilé par la tristesse et disparue dans la foule.

Lorsqu'il ne distingua plus le hall, il entendit le grincement sourd des grandes portes s'ouvrire. Ca allait commencer d'un instant à l'autre, et rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Il couru aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la tour des lions qu'un troisième Auror, posté devant le tableau de la grosse dame, ouvrit pour lui.  
Suivit par ses deux gardes du corps, il pénétra dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves étaient collés aux vitres qui donnaient sur la forêt. Il s'approcha et en poussa certain pour voir ce qui se passait.

Tout à fait sur leur, gauche, à la limite de leur angle de vue, une masse noire parfaitement ordonnée sortait lentement de la forêt. Le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait sur eux ne semblait pas les gêner, ils étaient venu la pour tuer, et c'est ce qu'il feraient.

« Ils sont donc si nombreux que ça. » Murmura une première année qui, le nez collé à la vitre, regardait les ombres noires s'arrêter à quelques mètres seulement de la forêt.

Harry ne dit rien mais il savait qu'ils étaient en réalité beaucoup plus. Les trois quart devaient encore se cacher sous les arbres.

« Pourquoi s'arrêtent t'ils ? » 

« Je suppose qu'ils attendent que la protection magique de l'école soit levée. » Répondit il sombrement.

« Harry tu es revenu ? » Constata avec soulagement Ron en se rapprochant de lui. « Ils ne voulaient pas de toi ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais continua de fixer les mangemort qui attendaient patiemment l'heure du combat. De là où ils étaient, aucuns Gryffondore ne pouvaient voir les défenseur de Poudlard, les murs du château les en empêchaient.

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut neutraliser la barrière qui protège Poudlard ? » Demanda une fillette derrière lui qui essayait de caché sa peur du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

A peine avait-elle dit cela que des étincelles bleue ciel se mirent à crépiter dans l'air, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur de la tour, dans un périmètre bien délimité que les mangemorts n'empiétaient pas. Les crépitement se firent de plus en plus intense puis s'éteignirent brusquement dans un flash lumineux.

« Oui, et il viennent de le faire. » Dit il en voyant la marée sombre s'élancé dans un désordre flagrant vers la présumée défense. Tout se passa très vite, dans un grondement assourdissant, le sol que foulaient les mages noirs s'embrasa d'un seul coup, carbonisant en quelque seconde les première ligne de la sinistre armée.  
A côté de Harry, plusieurs personne se bouchèrent les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les hurlement, portés par les vents, des brûlés périssant dans les flammes bleues de la rédemptions.  
Malheureusement le brasier pris fin rapidement et les assaillant repartir en avant ; piétinant le corps de leur camarades calciné pour aller les venger dans le sang.  
Cette seconde vague n'eut pas beaucoup plus de chance et fut entièrement fauchée par les défenseur qui faisaient maintenant pleuvoir les sortilèges sans interruptions.

« Si ça continue comme ça, ce sera rapidement terminé. » Reprit la fillette, horrifiée en voyant les monceau de cadavres en charpie s'accumulé sur le sol, entre les cratères, les zones inondés et les brasiers de flammes noires.

« Ca ne va pas continué comme ça. » Murmura Hermione qui, les deux mains collées à la vitre contemplait elle aussi le carnage qui se déroulait quelque centaines de mètres plus loin.

« Regardez ! » S'exclama soudain Neville en pointant du doigt la parc.  
Une trentaine de manticors venaient d'y apparaître. Accompagnée chacun par deux ou trois mangemort qui les protégeaient des sortilèges, ils chargèrent droit sur les défenseur.

« Par Merlin ! »Rugit l'Auror qui s'était fait incendié par Fleur. « Ils ont besoin de nous dehors et on est là à garder un gamin immature! »

Harry soupira et se retourna vers lui.  
« Allez y, vous ne servez à rien ici de toute façon. »

L'Auror le regarda quelque seconde puis, frappa sur l'épaule de son coéquipier et tous les deux, sortirent précipitamment de la tour pour rejoindre le combat.

« Harry tu devrais regarder ce qui se passe en bas, je crois que…ce n'est pas très bon… » Fit Ron d'une voix nerveuse en tapant sur la vitre pour désigner le parc.

Harry plaqua son front vers la fenêtre et fixa ce que lui montrait son ami.

« Qu'est ce que c'est. » Demanda un troisième année à côté de lui.

« Des basilics… »Répondit Harry qui fut parcouru de frisson en découvrant les corps filiformes qui sortaient en rampant de la forêt. « Une dizaine de basilics adultes. »

« Ils … » Commença une fillette de première année avant d'être interrompu par un rugissement déchirant qui retentit juste au dessus de la tour.  
Tout le monde se boucha les oreilles en se plaquant contre le sol alors que se faisait entendre deux autres cris qui résonnèrent comme des coup de tonnerre dans l'air matinal.  
Harry se redressa pour regarder par la fenêtre. Trois énormes dragons venaient de frôler le sommet de la tour. Montés par les triplets Chang, ils piquaient droit sur le centre du conflit en faisant vrombire l'air à chacun de leur battements d'ailes.

«…Hé, hé, hé, … »  
« …Allons y les petits gars… »  
«…Comme au bon vieux temps… »  
« …Quand on était encore jeune et beau… »  
« …Hé, hé, hé, oui, jeune et beau… »  
« …Hé, hé, hé… »

« C'est qui eux ? » Demanda Ron en se relevant.

« Les frère Chang. » Répondit Harry en regardant les trois dragons décrire une courbe parfaite pour se mettre ne position d'attaque. « Il sont avec nous. »

« Oui ça ne fait aucun doute. » Confirma Lee alors que les trois destriers faisaient pleuvoir le feu sur leur ennemi pendant que leur maîtres, debout sur leur dos, envoyaient des sortilèges avec une frénésie diabolique.

En quelque seconde ils avaient déjà réduit à l'état de cendre trois basilics et plusieurs dizaine de soldats qui restaient sans défense face à ces attaques aériennes.

« C'est un vrai massacre. » Gémit Hermione qui retenait avec peine ses sanglots.

Elle n'était pas la seul à être au bord de la crise de nerf, déjà une dizaine de lions s'était laissés tomber dans des fauteuil, pâles comme des morts.

Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça, il continuait de suivre le déroulement du combat dont l'issue restait pour le moins incertaine.

« Oh, non, c'est quoi encore ça ? » Lâcha Neville en poussant un soupir désespéré.

« Les Détraqueurs. » Répondit Harry en sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine à la vue de l'immense nuage noir qui flottait au dessus de la forêt et se rapprochait du cœur de la bataille. « Tous les Détraqueurs qu'il à réussit réunir. »

« Il faut faire quelque chose. » Murmura Ron. « Ils ne pourront pas tenir, contre autant de ces créatures, elles doivent être au moins quatre cent, peu être même plus. »

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait descendre lui aussi pour les aider, pour aider Fleur ; mais d'un autre côté, maintenant que la bataille avait commencé, il y avait la peur, la peur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois face à Voldemort et de ne pas être capable de le défaire, peur de ne pas être capable de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Les poings serrés il frappa sur la vitre qui se fissura en le coupant au passage.

« Ecartez vous. » Ordonna t'il sèchement en sortant sa baguette. « tous. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta sans poser de question et il commença à tracer rapidement dans les airs un symbole incantatoire. Plan majeur, élément Foudre au maximum. Il voulait appeler Céphiré. Tout en prononçant la formule il fit signe aux autres de s'écarter d'avantage. Quand l'incantation fut achevé, le symbole se mit à tourner de plus en plus rapidement sur lui même jusqu'à ce que la porte vers l'autre dimension s'ouvre, puis, enfin, le cheval ailé apparut. La tête haute, le port noble, il transperça chaque élève de ses yeux violets.

Après avoir examiné tout le monde il se retourna vers Harry.  
« Pourquoi m'as tu appelé ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix dont les intonations irréelles firent sursauter presque tous les Gryffondore qui, pour la plupart, étaient déjà terrorisés.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Répondit Harry d'un ton ferme. « Il faut que tu ailles aider les personnes qui défendent le château, que tu les protèges. »

L'imposante créature s'avança lentement vers lui en plantant ses yeux insondable dans les siens.  
« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Déclara t'il avant de disparaître aussitôt dans un éclaire aveuglant.

Au même instant un autre éclaire illuminait le champs de bataille à l'endroit où il réapparaissait. Sans perdre une seconde il se jeta dans la bataille, chargeant violemment dans les rang ennemis, foudroyant les mangemorts qui avaient l'impudence de l'approcher de trop près et déchirant les manticors avec sa longue corne frontale. Harry se colla à la vitre qu'il venait de briser pour mieux l'observer. Il faisait de gros dégât mais c'était loin d'être suffisant pour faire pencher la balance de leur côté, et plus loin, sur la gauche, les Detraqueurs continuaient de progresser malgré les Patronus lumineux qui essayaient vainement de les repousser.

« Ca ne suffira pas, Harry, nous sommes en train de perdre. » Lâcha Ron.

Il ne répondit pas mais serra un peu plus les poings.  
« J'y vais ! » Dit il finalement après que l'image de Fleur, en proie aux Détraqueurs, ait traversé son esprit.

Ils se dirigea précipitamment vers vers la sortie.

« Attend. » L'interpella Ron d'une voix incertaine. « Je viens aussi. »

Harry soupira d'exaspération et se retourna vers lui.  
« Non, toi tu restes avec Hermione et Ginny, je ne … »

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son regard se perdit dans le vague et ses ongles raclèrent la cire de la table en bois qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Il sentait peser sur lui un regard ; un regard froid, glacial, meurtrier.  
Très lentement il se retourna pour faire face au mince corridor qui menait au tableau de la grosse Dame. Comme tous les autres Gryffondores étaient rassemblés non loin des vitres, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient voir ce qu'il vit alors. Voldemort, adossé au mur de pierre, qui le fixait avec sur les lèvres une immonde grimace qui se voulait sourire. Derrière lui, Bellatrix et Malfoy, le regardait avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux et sous leur pieds, le corps sans vie de l'Auror qui gardait l'entrée.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accélérer jusqu'à en devenir saccadée. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pourtant il était bel et bien en face de lui, le mage noir qui faisait trembler deux génération de magiciens rien que par son nom.

« Montez dans les dortoirs. » Dit il d'une voix terriblement sèche en essayant de maîtriser les frissons qui parcouraient son corps.

«Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Hermione en s'approchant doucement de lui.

« J'ai dit : dans les dortoirs ! » Répétat t'il, complètement terrifié à l'idée que le mage noir puisse s'en prendre au autres Gryffondore.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'effraye autant ? »

« Je crois que c'est moi ! » Lança d'une voix glacial le Seigneur des ténèbres en sortant de l'ombre où il se terrait.

Une vague de cris puis plus rien. Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous pétrifié, tétaniser par l'image du sombre sorcier qui tenait sa baguette entre ses doigts long et fins.

La grimace s'étira d'avantage sur son visage.  
« Capturez en une dizaine. » Ordonna t'il froidement à ses deux serviteurs. « tuez les autres. »

Les sourire aux lèvres, Malfoy et Belatrix s'écartèrent de leur maître et se dirigèrent vers les jeunes élèves toujours pétrifiés.

« Expiliarimus. » Lança Harry par réflexe en voyant Lucius lever sa baguette.  
Le mangemort para le sortilège sans aucune difficulté mais fut éjecté en arrière par le deuxième coup de baguette qu'Harry produisit.  
Bellatrix s'arrêta et regarda son maître alors que Lucius, rouge de rage se relevait.

« Attaquez vous d'abord à moi avant de vous en prendre aux autres. » Lâcha Harry en essayant de maîtriser la peur étourdissante qui ne cessait de croître en lui. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait affronter son destin. « Partez, maintenant ! » Ajouta t'il à l'intention de ses camarades qu'il sentait s'agiter derrière lui.

« Laisser nous. » Ordonna à son tour Voldemort à ses mangemort après avoir fixé Harry quelques seconde. « Je m'occuperais de lui moi même. »

« Maître je ne pense pas que… » Commença Bellatrix avant de tomber au sol en proie au sortilège doloris que venait de lui lancer le mage Noir.

« Qui t'as autoriser à donner ton avis ? » Demanda le mage noir sans quitter Harry des yeux. « Vous aller vous occupez des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffle. Si jamais vous me décevez encore une fois, vous mourrez ! »

Les deux mangemort s'exécutèrent aussitôt sans demander leur reste tandis les élèves montais lentement dans les dortoirs.

« Laisser moi seul. » Fini par dire Harry en sentant la présence de ses amis derrière lui.

« Mais Harry… » Protesta Hermione, la voix tremblotante.

« Faites ce que je dis, partez, je ne veux plus vous voir ici ! » Ordonna t'il plus sèchement sans quitter le mage noir des yeux.

Quand il entendit le verrou de la dernière porte se fermer, Harry sentit un énorme poids disparaître de ses épaules. Ils étaient enfin seul, il n'avait personne à protéger, il pouvait donner le meilleur de lui en sachant que ses amis étaient en sécurité. Enfin pour la plupart songea t'il en entendant les hurlement qui venaient de l'extérieur où la bataille faisait rage.

« Je vais en finir une fois pour toute avec toi Potter. Plus jamais tu ne te dressera en travers de mon chemin. » Déclara Voldemort en retirant d'un geste sa longue cape noire.

Harry ne répondit pas mais dégrafa sa cape qui tomba sur le sol dans un son mat.  
Au moment ou elle s'immobilisa, un rayon vert fusa de la baguette de mage noir. Harry se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le sortilège mortelle qui explosa sur le mur derrière lui dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il n'eu pas le temps de se redresser que déjà il roulait sur le sol pour éviter un second sort qui le dallage à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde auparavant, projetant des éclats de pierre dans toutes les directions. Il sauta sur ses pieds juste à temps po

ur voir un nuage de dagues fondre sur lui. D'un geste de baguette une table décolla, tourna sur elle même et en un éclaire se positionna entre lui et les lames affilées qui s'embrochèrent dans le bois meuble. Avant qu'il ne puisse exécuter un autre mouvement, la table explosait. Il fut éjecté en arrière par le souffle brûlant de l'explosion et heurta violemment le mur de la tour. Incapable de reprendre sa respiration, il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol. Une main plaquée sur son abdomen, il cracha une gerbe du sang avant de relever la tête vers le mage noir qui n'avait pas bougé et le regardait avec mépris.

« Tu es minable. » Dit il calment en abaissant sa baguette dans sa direction.

Un nouveau rayon mortelle jaillit droit vers lui. Harry bougea ses doigts et une chaise s'envola pour intercepter le sortilège. Le choc fut violent, et la chaise en bois retomba sur un tapis en une pluie de brindille incandescentes. Pendant qu'il se relevait avec peine, haletant et terrifié, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, le tapis sous ses pied prenait feu.

« Tu me fatigue Potter, je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser avec toi. Je vais te tuer maintenant. » Dit froidement le mage noir en faisant de rapides petits gestes avec sa baguette.

Harry, incapable de bouger, vit une gigantesque main de pierre, longue de plus de deux mètre, se détacher du mur à sa droite, tandis que sa sœur jumelle s'extirpait bruyamment du mur de gauche. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un seul geste la première se jeta sur lui et, refermée en un poing fermement serré, le percuta violemment. Harry hurla en sentant ses côtes se briser dans un craquement sonore et s'écrasa sur sol, à moitié inconscient. Les deux énormes membres de pierres se précipitèrent alors vers le plafond qu'elle frappèrent avec violence. Harry vit les premiers bloc de pierre tomber avec lourdeur juste à côté de lui. Une seconde après ce fut un pan entier du plafond qui s'effondra sur lui dans un roulement de tonnerre. Il eut juste le temps de lever sa baguette avant d'être ensevelis sous la masse pesante. Ce fut le noire totale.

Il n'entendait plus rien, seulement les battement de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Il était vivant, au dernier moment, juste avant d'être recouvert par les pierres tombée du plafonds, il avait ériger un dôme protecteur autour de lui. Il était toujours allongé sur le dos et n'avait guère plus de cinquante centimètres au dessus de lui et cet espace diminuait lentement au fur et à mesure que sa protection ployait sous le poids énorme de son tombeau. Il souffrait, dans sa bouche il ne sentait plus que le goût acide du sang, ce même sang qui s'écoulait abondement par ses multiples blessures. Mais plus que tout, c'était sa propre impuissance qui le torturait. Il n'avait rien pu faire, rien ; pourtant il savait qu'il valait mieux que ça. C'était la peur, la peur irraisonné qu'il avait du mage noir qui l'empêchait de se battre, qui l'entravait dans tous ses gestes, dans toutes ses pensées. De rage, des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues. La barrière protectrice s'affaissa un peu plus ; maintenant elle touchait presque sa tête et il peinait à trouver de l'air pour respirer. Il s'immobilisa soudain, il percevait des bruits autour de lui, des bruits de pas. Voldemort se déplaçait lentement. Il se dirigeait vers les dortoirs. Harry gémit en pensant à tous les Gryffondore qui s'y trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser les tuer, il ne devait pas. Il ramena vers lui son bras gauche et fixa la longue marque verte et lumineuse qui serpentait autour. Elle était la seul source de lumière et s'imprima profondément dans sur sa rétine, dans son esprit. Il pouvait rester ici et faire le mort ou aller les sauver. Pendant plusieurs seconde il écouta les pas régulier s'approcher des dortoirs, repensa à Cédric et à Sirius qu'il avait laisser devant ses yeux, puis inspira profondément. Il allait les sauver et tué le chien qui avait assassiné ses parents.

Il se concentra et fit couler sa puissance dans la barrière protectrice qui maintenait les pierres à distance. Elle se mit alors à enfler comme une bulle de savon puis éclata en projetant les grabats de pierres dans toutes les direction. Le mage noir était quelque dizaine de mètres plus loin. Entre Harry et lui crépitait un immense brasier où se consumait les tapis les tables et les tapisseries de la salle commune. Harry fit lentement glisser sa main gauche dans les airs. Un vent violent se leva à l'intérieur de la tour et souffla l'incendie ravageur en quelque seconde, emportant par les fenêtres briser les restes carboniser des ancien meubles de travail.

« C'est moi ton adversaire ! » Dit il sombrement.  
Dans son esprit, la peur avait laissé place à la colère, une colère blanche, juste et noble.

Voldemeort poussa une exclamation exaspérée.  
« Tu commences à me fatiguer Potter. » Cria t'il en levant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, les deux mains géantes, fondirent sur Harry de deux côté différent pour l'écraser comme on écrase un moustique. Il resta immobile et se concentra. Le mage dirigeait les deux masses de pierres par son esprit, il suffisait de faire mieux que lui. Il se concentra de toute ses force et les deux membres géant se figèrent à quelque centimètre de lui sous le visage crispé du seigneur des ténèbres.

« Je vais te briser. » Lâcha Harry en s'avançant doucement.

Il prit brusquement sa forme de faucon pour éviter la pluie de sortilèges noirs et verts qui s'abattait sur lui. Du sol au plafond, du mur de gauche au mur de droite, il vrilla, vira, piqua, fondit à une vitesse faramineuse pour esquiver les rayons mortelle qui arrivaient sur lui toujours plus nombreux. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et l'esprit vidée de toute crainte, il s'approchait lentement de son bourreau qui restait d'un calme glaciale.  
Finalement, après s'être élevé jusqu'au sommet de la pièce, il piqua droit sur le mage noir en évitant au passage les derniers rayons qui venaient dans sa direction. Il passa comme un éclaire derrière lui et reprit sa forme humaine. Il dévia avec sa main gauche la baguette du mage noir qui venait de faire volte face à une vitesse surprenant et le frappa au visage avec son poing droit. Sous la violence de l'impact, Voldemort fut éjecté en arrière.

« Puros. » Dit froidement Harry.

Le sortilège de feu qu'il modela pour créer un fouet s'enroula autour du pied droit de son ennemi avant de continuer sa route vers la tête tel un serpent affamée. Voldemort hurla, plus de rage que de douleur et le feu brûlant se transforma en serpent qui se jeta vers Harry. Il le vaporisa en utilisant le sortilège d'explosion presque à bout portant pendant que son adversaire se relevait, une lueur folle dans les yeux. Il évita un autre sortilège mortelle en se baissant et d'un mouvement de baguette appela l'une des énorme mains pour parer le deuxième. Le choc réduisit le membre de pierre à l'état de cailloux qui se dispersèrent sur le sol rapidement. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et envoya l'autre main s'écraser sur le mage noir qui au dernier moment dressa autour de lui son bouclier protecteur scintillant.

« Arrête de te cacher et viens te battre. » Lança Harry haletant qui maintenant percevait son environnement en rouge à cause du sang qui coulait lentement devant ses yeux. Il faisait un effort inhumain pour ne pas ressentir le douleur qui tiraillait tout son corps et surtout pour rester calme et concentré.

Lentement, le visage en sang et la robe à moitié brûler, le mage noir abaissa son bouclier. Sans quitter Harry des yeux il leva sa baguette et prononça un nouvelle incantation étrange.  
« Tu vas goûter à la souffrance, Potter ! » Dit il alors que la tour se mettait à trembler, allégeant encore le plafond de plusieurs dizaines de bloc de pierre qui s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Harry regarda autour de lui avec inquiétude, mais comme rien ne survenait, il reporta son attention sur Voldemort, bien décidé à en finir le plus rapidement possible. Il évita un autre rayon mortelle mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire un pas de plus, il se sentit arracher au sol par une main invisible.

« C'est la fin Potter. » Hurla le mage noir pour se faire entendre dans le vacarme de l'éboulement et le crépitement de l'incendie qui reprenait dans une autre partie de la pièce.

Impuissant, Harry vit les longues tentacules ténébreuses qui le maintenaient à un mètre du sol s'enrouler autour de ses bras de ses jambes et son cou. Pendant que Voldemort s'approchait lentement elles resserrèrent leur étreinte et Harry fut contraint de lâcher sa baguette qui roula sur le sol. Il suffoquait, le contact glacé des langues noires sur son cou lui donnait l'impression qu'il se noyait dans une eau glacée.

« Tu souffres, Potter ! J'aime ça. » Ricana le Seigneur des ténèbres en se rapprochant encore de lui, la baguette toujours pontée dans a direction.

L'emprise des sombre tentacules se resserra encore et Harry devint tout à fait incapable de respirer. Il devait faire quelque chose sinon il allait se faire tuer pour de bon. Il se concentra autant que son esprit le lui permettait pour faire bouger la main de pierre encore entière.

« Je vais te tuer, Potter, et tu iras rejoindre tes parents dans le néant. »

La main vola rapidement à la base des tentacules : un trou noir sans fin, qui s'était ouvert dans le plafond. Quand elle l'atteignit elle se jeta dedans et l'obstrua tout à fait. Dans un terrible bruit d'agonie, privés de leur essence première, les longs filaments qui retenaient Harry se tortillèrent dans tous les sens avant de disparaître complètement dans un jaillissement de fumé noirâtre. Harry tomba durement sur le sol en sentant passé juste au dessus de lui un rayon mortelle qui se perdit dans la pierre. Il tendit la main vers sa baguette qui vola rapidement jusqu'à lui et sans reprendre son souffle il envoya un jet de flamme bleu en direction du mage noir qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de bouger. A l'instant ou le torrent bleuté allait le touché, Voldemeort disparu de son champ de vision. Sans une once d'hésitation, Harry arrêta son sortilège, tourna sa baguette de cent quatre vingt degré et d'un mouvement preste en fit fuser le rayon de lumière qu'il utilisait habituellement pour mater les invocations rebelles.  
Il fit rapidement pivoter le reste de son corps et vit le mage noir, debout derrière lui, un sourire sur les lèvres, la baguette levée. Le rayon lumineux passait juste au milieu de son front, traversait son crâne pour finir sa course sur le mur de pierre qu'il commençait à percer. Il mis fin au sortilège, se leva et regarda le Lord Noir tomber lentement à ses pieds en dégageant un nuage de poussière.  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de souffler, Bellatrix et Malfoy déboulèrent dans la pièce.

« C'est fait maître nous en avons capturer un grand nombre, comme vous le désiriez. » Lâcha joyeusement la meurtrière de Sirius.

Harry ne leur laissa même pas le temps de poser leur regard sur leur défunt maître ; il tendis le bras vers eux et dans un sifflement assourdissant un vent d'une violence inouïe traversa la pièce et les projeta avec force contre le mur de pierre avant qu'il n'ai put faire un geste. Il se rapprocha ensuite lentement d'eux. Il étaient assommés, du sang coulait sur le front de Lucius. Il rejeta alors sa tête en arrière et regarda autour de lui. La salle commune des Lions était dévastée, méconnaissable. D'énormes cratères béants jonchaient les murs, le sol et le plafond ; des éboulis instables bloquaient l'accès aux dortoirs et les derniers foyer de l'incendie terminaient de consumer les rares tapisseries qui n'étaient pas déjà en cendre.  
La tête complètement vide il se retourna pour aller voir la suite de la bataille dont les échos lui parvenait encore, toujours plus violent. Il ressentit soudain un violent choc dans le dos et son corps, refusant tout net d'avancer, s'effondra au sol.

« Il ne faut pas tourner le dos à un ennemi avant de s'être assuré qu'il est bien mort. » Ricana Bellatrix derrière lui.

Incapable de bougé, accusant le contrecoup de la douleur qu'il avait trop longtemps négligé, Harry s'évanouit.

Voilà, le chapitre est fini. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire croyez moi, j'ai galéré pas mal. J'espère qu'au moins il vous aura plus et que vous n'êtes pas trop assommé par sa taille un peu… Too much !  
Le prochain arrivera peu être mi août.  
Bonne vacance à tous et encore pardon pour le retard.

Bye…

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16 : Dénouement

Hum, Hum…Bon, je suis complètement désolé pour le retard mais j'arrivait pas à écrire là ou je passais mais vacances. Sinon, j'ai lu le six et contrairement à beaucoup de personne je l'ai beaucoup aimé… Que dire d'autre… Ah oui, j'ai bien aimé Harry Potter six… Et euh, voilà, je crois que c'est tout.  
Bonne lecture et encore désolé pour le retard.

« Harry. » Dit Fleur d'une voix douce en se penchant vers lui.

Les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur les draps blancs éblouissaient ses yeux à peine ouverts, mais il distinguait néanmoins les silhouettes sombres qui se dessinaient dans le halo de lumière environnant. Il reconnut Ron, Ginny, Hermione, et beaucoup d'autres qui formaient un demi cercle autour de son lit à l'infirmerie.

« Tout est finit. » Dit le rouquin à sa droite qui tenait la main d'Hermione. « Le château et ses élèves son sauf…Les professeurs aussi. »

Harry cligna des yeux pour s'habitué à l'éclatante luminosité. Les voix lui semblaient lointaines, il avait mal à la tête et ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, pas plus qu'il ne réussissait à articuler des mots sensés.

« Harry. C'est finit. » Répéta Hermione. « Tout le monde va bien, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter ».

Son mal de tête ne faisait qu'empirer et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, une douleur fulgurante jaillit à son côté droit. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait d'y plonger un poignard jusqu'à la garde et qu'on s'acharnait à élargir la plaie lentement. Il voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et encore une fois il fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Harry ! » Dit Fleur pendant que d'autres silhouettes sombres se penchaient sur lui.

« Harry ! » Cria Ginny à sa gauche alors que de plus en plus de personnes s'avançaient pour le regarder, obstruant par la même occasion les rayons du soleil et la lumière qui l'entourait.

« Harry ! »

« Harry ! »

Les silhouettes sombres ne cessaient de s'agglutiner au dessus de lui. Bientôt ce fut l'obscurité totale. Il était seul avec ses souffrance qui ne cessaient de se réveiller dans tout son corps.

« Harry ! » lança une voix glacial devant lui.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et par réflexe inspira un grand bol d'air froid et humide. Il n'aurait pas dû ; sa gorge s'enflamma et il fut prit d'une toux sèche, douloureuse et sanglante qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler . Il essaya de bouger mais tout ses membres étaient fermement maintenu contre le mur noir de sa cellule.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Potter. » Reprit la personne qui lui faisait face en s'approchant encore. « Tu ne dois pas dormir, ce serait trop facile. »

La toux s'arrêta enfin, laissant à Harry un arrière goût de sang dans la bouche. Ca faisait des heures, des jours peut être qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce sombre, humide et crasseuse dont l'unique ouverture, une porte en bois d'un style ancien, s'ouvrait et se refermait toujours sur la même personne : Bellatrix.

« Je ne vais pas rester longtemps Potter, je voulais juste te prévenir que tu allais bientôt avoir de la visite… »

Harry ne répondit pas, il y a longtemps qu'il ne parlait plus, c'était inutile et il n'en avait de tout façon plus la force. Les blessures que lui avait infligé le Lord Noir avant de mourir étaient toujours ouvertes et ne pourraient pas guérir sans soins. Il avait au moins deux côtes brisées au côté droit dont l'une qui transperçait sa peau sur plusieurs centimètres. Son épaule droite n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état et les lourdes chaînes de fers qui le maintenaient fermement au mur n'arrangeaient pas les choses. A moitié rouillées, elles étaient réparties de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger que les doigts et la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons après ce qui t'attend. » Fit la sorcière en s'approchant toujours plus de lui, piétinant au passage sa chemise en lambeau qui depuis longtemps ne le couvrait plus.

Elle déposa l'extrémité de sa baguette dans sur son torse nu et d'un geste vif l'entailla sur une vingtaine de centimètres. Harry grimaça à peine en sentant son sang chaud couler lentement le long de son abdomen, il était maintenant trop habitué à la douleur pour qu'une coupure, aussi longue soit elle, le fasse souffrire.

« C'est dommage de devoir abîmer un si beau corps, mais…Il ne fallait pas jouer au plus malin. Tu aurais dû savoir que tu étais trop faible pour te mesurer à nous. » Ajouta t'elle d'une voix rageuse en empoignant ses cheveux noir avant de plaquer avec violence sa tête contre le mur de pierre. « Mais maintenant c'est fini, tu as perdu petit Potter. Tu ne sortira jamais d'ici. » Reprit elle en souriant. « Pas vivant du moins. »

Elle se pencha alors vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans la moindre délicatesse. Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson et sortit aussitôt de sa léthargie. Il essaya de se dégager, de fuir se contact qui le répugnait mais ses entraves et la poigne de la sorcière l'en empêchait. Ecœuré, il due pourtant toléré cette langue qui, après avoir percé ses lèvres, vînt explorer l'intérieur de sa bouche pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

« Petit cadeau d'adieux ! » Dit t'elle avec un regard de folle juste après lui avoir mordu profondément la lèvre inférieur.

Harry rassembla ce qui lui restait de force pour lui cracher au visage un mélange rouge de sang et de salive souillé par la meurtrière de Sirius.  
Elle s'essuya d'un revers de manche et commença à rire de façon hystérique tout en le regardant se débattre avec ses chaînes.

« Pauvre Sirius, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe. » Lança t'elle, toujours plus démente, avant de sortir de la cellule en claquant la porte.

Harry écouta les bruits de pas disparaître puis laissa tomber sa tête vers le sol et ferma les yeux. Il était à bout, à chaque fois qu'il s'endormait Bellatrix venait le réveiller, et jamais il ne parvenait à échapper plus de quelque minutes aux souffrances qu'il subissait continuellement en étant éveillé. Depuis combien de temps était il ici ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. En fait il ne savait même pas ou il se trouvait, probablement dans un repère quelconque du mage noir. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus, ce qui le poursuivait dans les courts cauchemars qu'il avait eu le temps de faire, c'était son ignorance presque totale de l'issue des combats qui s'étaient déroulés à Poudlard. Qui avait gagné à l'extérieur ? Dumbledore et les Aurors avaient ils réussit à repousser les mangemorts et leur créatures ? Et à l'intérieur ? Il revoyait clairement Bellatrix dire qu'elle avait capturé des élèves, et depuis sa cellule il avait cru entendre, pendant les premiers instant de sa détention, les gémissement et les pleurs de certains d'entre eux. Mais qu'était il advenu des autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas été fait prisonnier ? Avaient ils été tué ? Et Ron, Hermione, tous ses amis…Fleur, que leur était il arrivé ?  
Ces questions le hantaient depuis qu'il était ici, il avait crié, hurlé, pleuré, tiré de toute ses forces sur ses chaînes pour y répondre, pour qu'on lui réponde, mais rien, il demeurait dans l'ignorance. Maintenant, dés qu'il essayait de crier il se mettait à cracher du sang et pour ne pas tousser à la mort il devait se forcer prendre de petites inspirations pour respirer. Sous ses assauts désespérés pour se libérer, sa peau s'était déchirée contre ses entraves si bien qu'il ne comptait plus le nombre de plaies ouvertes qui s'étalaient sur son corps à moitié nu.

Des cauchemars plus long que d'habitude le persécutèrent encore dans son sommeil mais quand il se réveilla ce ne fut pas Bellatrix qu'il trouva en face de lui.

« Je vois que Bella te traite avec beaucoup d'attention. »

Harry frissonna, la voix était encore plus froide que dans son souvenir. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, ses chaînes disparurent et il tomba violemment sur sol de pierre. Grimaçant de douleur, il se retourna et parvînt à s'asseoir contre le mur humide et crasseux.

« Vous…Je…Non…Vous êtes mort ! » Balbutia t'il après avoir dévisager son visiteur. Sa chute avait réouvert de nombreuses blessures qui saignaient maintenant doucement sur sa peau déjà noirci par le sang séché.

« On ne peux pas me tuer, Potter, ni toi ni personne d'autre, je suis immortel ! » Répondit lentement Voldemort d'un ton glacial en plantant ses yeux inhumains dans les siens. « Pourtant c'est la deuxième fois que tu me défais, Potter. » Il se tut quelque instant et inspira calmement l'air nauséabond de la cellule avant de reprendre d'une voix remplie de mépris. « Mais ta chance, aussi incroyable soit-elle, s'arrête ici. Tu vas maintenant payer pour ton insolence, souffrir…souffrir comme jamais encore un être humain n'a souffert. »

Harry se recula encore un peu plus contre le mur. Le Lord Noir avait changé, en périssant une seconde fois il avait perdu ce qui lui restait d'humanité. Maintenant il dégageait autour de lui une aura glacial qui condensait la vapeur de la pièce et formait une mince couche de gèle sur les murs. Harry regarda le fond de la cellule en tremblant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était il encore vivant ? Il l'avait tué, il en était certain…

« Les blessures qui sillonnent ton corps ne guériront jamais, je m'en suis occupé personnellement, quant à l'hémorragie interne qui te ronge petit à petit, elle ne te tuera pas avant plusieurs jours, plusieurs jour pendant lesquels tu vas goûter aux supplices suprêmes… Mais avant ça, tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir. » Ajouta t'il en agitant sa baguette. « Tout ce que je veux savoir ! »

Pendant plus d'une demi heure, le seigneur des ténèbres brisa ses dernières défenses à coup de doloris avant d'utiliser l'occlumensie pour arriver à ses fins. Dans son état, Harry fut incapable de résister et le Lord Noir obtînt de lui tout ce qu'il désirait.

« J'envoie tout de suite quelqu'un chercher la tête de cette jeune Française. » Lança t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit brusquement avant de s'arrêté sur le seuil et de se retourner vers Harry. « …En parlant de tête, j'ai quelques présents pour toi. »

Il fit un geste de sa baguette et un sac en toile blanc apparut sur le sol.

« Une dernière chose…Ne compte pas trop sur l'aide de tes proches…Je crois qu'il n'en reste plus un seul… » Ajouta t'il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, laissant une nouvelle fois Harry seul dans la sinistre pièce.

Allongé sur le sol noir, il fixait le plafond en laissant coulé les dernières larmes de son corps, des larmes de tristesse plus que de douleur. Pourtant il souffrait, il souffrait comme jamais auparavant ; il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher le mage noir de lire en lui et maintenant tous ceux qu'il aimait étaient en danger, à commencer par Fleur. L'esprit embrouillé et les yeux embué, il finit tout de même par se hisser sur ses jambes et, tout en s'appuyant sur le mur pour soutenir chacun de ses pas, il se traîna vers le sac blanc.  
Ca tête lui faisait mal comme jamais mais il devait bouger, faire quelque chose pendant qu'il en était encore capable, pendant que son corps répondait encore un tant soit peu.  
Arrivé devant le sac en toile, il se laissa tomber à genoux et, d'une main tremblante, s'en saisie. Il était grand, bien remplie et refermé par une mince ficelle enroulé à son extrémité. Il la défit d'un geste et avec appréhension se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur.  
Il s'écarta d'un bond en poussant une exclamation terrifié qui se transforma bientôt en gerbe de sang. A côté de lui, le sac à présent ouvert déversa lentement son contenu sur le sol crasseux : cinq têtes humaines qui roulèrent pendant un instant avant de s'immobiliser.  
Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine mais s'efforça de respirer le plus calmement possible pour ne pas se vider de tout son sang. Il rapprocha ses mains noircie l'une de l'autre comme pour recueillir de l'eau. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seul le sac blanc et la longue marque verte qui serpentait le long de son bras gauche dégageaient un semblant de clarté. Mais c'était insuffisant pour qu'il puisse reconnaître les têtes qu'il avait devant lui.

« Lumos. » Murmura t'il en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps

Une faible sphère lumineuse se forma au creux de ses mains, il déplia légèrement les doigts et souffla doucement pour l'envoyer voler au dessus des crânes pourrissants. Faire de la magie sans utiliser de baguette était déjà fatiguant et douloureux pour quelqu'un en bonne santé, mais dans son état, c'était presque du suicide et il fut prit d'un vertige qui mit longtemps à se dissiper. Quand enfin sa vision se clarifia, il porta son regard sur les crânes étalés sur le sol et faiblement éclairé par la lueur vacillante de l'orbe dorée. Il mit plusieurs seconde avant de reconnaître le premier d'entre eux : une tête ronde au visage lunatique et au cheveux brun : Neville. Les trois suivant était ceux de Denis Crivey, Seamus et d'une fille de première année dont il avait oublié le nom. Le cinquième et dernier était celui de Ron, le visage et les cheveux roux, bien que tachés de sang, ne laissaient planer aucun doute.

Harry respirait maintenant plus calmement, ces visages ne pouvaient pas êtres ceux de ses amis. Il en était persuadé. C'était une ruse destiné à le briser encore un peu plus. Pourtant il ne voulait pas les toucher, et même leur vue lui était insupportable. Il devait s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien en vie, s'assurer qu'aucun de ses amis n'étaient morts. Pour ça, il lui fallait d'abord sortir d'ici, et le meilleur moyen d'y arriver était probablement de passer par la porte. Le visage crispé par la douleur il parvint à se remettre sur pied et à atteindre l'unique issue de la petite cellule. Elle était parfaitement ajuster à son encadrement de pierre si bien qu'aucun espace n'était visible entre le bois de la porte et les murs ou le sol. Il essaya de la tirer, de la pousser de tout son poids mais il ne parvînt qu'a rouvrir les derniers blessures qui ne saignaient pas encore. Après plus de dix minutes d'effort, il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser au sol. Il ne parviendrait pas à l'ouvrir dans son état, pas plus par la force physique que par la magie car sans sa baguette, les sortilèges qui permettaient de détruire les scellés, si tant est qu'ils fonctionnent pour cette porte, représentaient une difficulté insurmontable.   
Jusqu'à présent il n'avait même pas songé à s'enfuir, il s'était réveillé dans cette cellule, enchaîné contre le mur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil et souffrait à chaque instant de ses blessures, de son ignorance totale du résultat de la plus grande confrontation magique des temps modernes. En fait, pendant ses interminables heures de détention, piégé entre la réalité et les cauchemars de son sommeil, il avait abandonné tout espoir, admis sa défaite et s'était résolu à mourir ici, dans cette pièce sombre, crasseuse et humide. C'est seulement maintenant qu'il était libéré de ses entraves qu'il se rendait compte de sa lâcheté. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici, il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort gagner, il devait honoré la confiance de Dumbledore, de ses amis, de tous ceux qui avait cru en lui, honoré la marque qui se trouvait sur son bras gauche…et avant tout chose il devait rester en vie parce qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait vivre.   
Mais pour vivre il devait quitter cet endroit et ses options pour y arriver étaient cruellement limitées. Sans sa baguette il ne parviendrait pas à ouvrir la porte en utilisant la magie et il n'était pas certain que prendre l'une ou l'autre de ses formes animagi lui servent à quelque chose dans son état. Il ne lui restait plus que les invocations mais là encore, il se trouvait dans l'impasse. Il pouvait invoqué mais il était probablement trop faible pour qu'une quelconque créature lui obéisse… A part peu être Céphiré avec qui il avait fait ce rituel bizarre en lui donnant son sang. De toute façon c'était sa seul chance, il devait la saisir.

Dans un gémissement de douleur il se mit à genoux et d'un geste attira vers lui la pâle sphère lumineuse qui continuait de se consumer près des crânes ensanglantés. A la lueur de celle ci il vit sa poitrine entièrement rouge du sang qui s'écoulait toujours lentement par la longue coupure de Bellatrix. Ce n'était pas normale, la blessure aurait due arrêter de saigner depuis longtemps, mais pour le moment ça l'arrangeait. Avec ses mains il recueillit autant du précieux liquide que possible et l'utilisa pour dessiner le symbole incantatoire. Il y passa énormément de temps car avec les tremblements de ses bras et sa vision flou il ne parvenait pas à faire un tracé précis et il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de le terminer. Quand enfin ce fut fait, il prononça le formule d'invocation aussi fermement que possible et regarda la figure géométrique se détacher du sol pour tourner sur elle même.  
Le cœur battant, il patienta encore quelque seconde avant de sentir une grande partie de son énergie quitter son corps brusquement. La porte vers l'autre plan venait de s'ouvrir et il du lutter de toutes ses forces pour chasser le voile noir qui engourdissait rapidement son esprit.

« Tu semble bien faible, jeune invocateur. » Dit calmement l'immense cheval noir et or en faisant tinter ses sabots translucides sur le sol de pierre.

La voix irréelle de l'animal vibra sur les murs noirs de la cellule et déchira la brume opaque qui voilait le regard de Harry.

« Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? » Demanda la créature pendant qu'Harry essayait sans grand succès de se relever pour lui faire face.

« Il…Il faut que je sorte d'ici, mais… Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir la porte. » Articula t'il avec peine alors que le grand cheval ailé baissait la tête pour lui présenter sa longue corne d'un violet transparent.

« Accroche toi. » Ordonna simplement l'animal en faisant grésiller des étincelle autour de lui.

Harry s'exécuta et avant même qu'il puisse pousser sur ses jambes, il se sentit arracher au sol par la force prodigieuse de l'animal

« Maintenant écarte toi. »

Une nouvelle fois Harry obéit au instruction de celui qui le servait et se traîna vers le mur opposé. Sans ajouter un mot l'immense cheval se tourna vers la porte et dans un grand flash lumineux, la transperça de sa longue corne effilée. L'instant d'après il n'était plus qu'un mince éclaire bleuté qui jaillissait hors de la pièce par cette nouvelle brèche. Harry entendit la foudre claquer six fois puis vit la lourde porte de bois s'arracher à son socle de pierre et tomber lourdement sur le sol noir. La seconde suivante, la haute stature de Céphiré apparaissait à travers le nuage de poussière.

« Viens, si tu veux sortir d'ici il faut faire vite. »

Harry se força à respirer calmement et entrepris de rejoindre l'animal qui battait nerveusement de ailes, créant dans l'air des centaines de petits arc électrique qui s'évanouissaient en grésillant ou rejoignaient sa longue corne frontale. Pour faire plus vite il ne longea pas les murs et traversa directement la pièce. Ses muscles engourdis par le manque de sommeil et leur enchaînement prolongé le soutenait à peine et chacun de ses pas faisait ressortir un peu plus la côte brisée qui perçait sa peau. Il avait l'impression que plus il bougeait plus son corps ankylosé se réveillait et le faisait souffrir.  
Arrivé au seuil de sa cellule, il jeta un dernier regard au cinq tête immobiles sur le sol puis sortit en se répétant qu'aucun d'eux n'était réellement mort. Il déboucha sur un long couloir obscure qui se poursuivait d'environ deux mètres sur sa gauche et de vingt sur sa droite. A espace régulier, incrustées dans le mur de pierre, une dizaine de portes semblables à celle qui était étalée derrière lui, assuraient l'étanchéité des différentes cellules.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » Demanda le cheval ailé en s'approchant lentement de lui pour le soutenir.

A bout de souffle, Harry essaya de garder son calme et de repousser les image envahissantes de ses amis décapités. Il devait réfléchir à un moyen de sortir de ces sombres geôles et de regagner Poudlard sain et sauf.  
A sa gauche le couloir se terminait par une lourde porte en métal tandis qu'à sa droite, il se refermait sur une impasse faiblement éclairé par un minuscules soupirail rayé d'épais barreaux de fer.

« Les cellules…Il faut d'abord vérifier qu'il n'y a pas…pas d'autres personnes… » dit il juste avant de cracher une nouvelle gerbe de sang qui s'écrasa à côté d'un des six mangemorts foudroyer par Céphiré. 

Tout son corps tremblait à présent, il avait froid, très froid et les tambourinements dans sa tête se faisaient de plus en plus violent et rapides. Pendant que son invocation ouvrait une à une les portes des cellules, il s'accroupit le long du mur et se replia sur lui même pour préserver un peu de chaleur.

« Il n'y a personne. » Remarqua Céphiré après avoir ouvert la dernière porte.

Harry hocha la tête en claquant des dents et se releva.  
« On…On quitte cet endroit… »

Le grand cheval ailé fit se rapprocha de lui en faisant résonner ses sabots sur le sol de pierres sombres  
« Monte sur mon dos. » Ordonna t'il. « Entre mes ailes. »

« …Je…Je ne suis pas sur…D'y arriver. » Répondit il en jetant un regard inquiet à la lourde porte métalique d'ou pouvait surgir à tout moment une nuée de mangemort. 

L'animal souffla d'impatience et l'aida à se hisser sur son dos avant de se remettre en marche vers le minuscule soupirail.

« …Je ne pourrais pas sortir par là… » Protesta Harry ballotté par la marche rapide du cheval. « …Il…On devrait passé par la porte…De l'autre côté… »

Une série d'étincelle parcouru les nombreux pics qui se dressaient sur l'échine de l'animal tandis qu'il accélérait encore la pas.  
« Non, le chemin le plus direct pour sortir d'ici c'est cette ouverture, elle donne directement sur l'extérieur. »

« Mais… » Tenta vainement de protester Harry en se retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait à la naissance des ailes du cheval.

« Concentre toi et tout ira bien, au fait où veux tu aller ? »

« …A Poudlard…Là ou je t'ai invoqué les deux premières fois…Mais…»

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase ; il sentit une effroyable douleur naître à l'extrémité de tous ses membres et se propager à une vitesse fulgurantes à l'ensemble de son corps. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé, qu'on lui arrachait un à un toutes les parties de son corps pour les faire disparaître dans la lumière intense qui l'entourait à présent. Se fut bientôt le tour de sa tête , de son esprit qu'il sentit se disperser dans la lumière bleuté. Alors il comprit qu'il allait mourir, disparaître dans le néant s'il ne suivait pas l'unique instruction de Céphiré : se concentrer. Au prix d'un effort immense il réussit à saisir dans son esprit en déroute une image qu'il fixa alors de toutes ses forces. Autour de lui il n'y avait plus qu'une lumière éclatantes parsemée d'ombres mouvantes mais il le voyait à peine, tout ce qui comptait pour le moment c'était cette image qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à distinguer. Il la sentait disparaître, s'effilocher avec les restes de son esprit. Puis il y eu un bruit déchirant et la lumière disparut entièrement. Son corps lui semblait de nouveau entier et malgré l'insupportable douleur qui le tiraillait, son esprit avait lui aussi repris son intégrité.  
Peu à peu il prit conscience de son environnement. Il était allongé sur le dos, face au ciel nocturne qui déversait sur lui une pluie froide et violente. Bientôt, ses blessures se réveillèrent et il se mit à trembler de froid.  
Il devait se relever si il ne voulait pas mourir d'hypothermie rapidement. Il eut une pensée pour Céphiré qui semblait avoir disparu puis se retourna sur le ventre et releva la tête. Le château de Poudlard se trouvait devant lui, à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement, intact.  
Il planta ses doigts dans la terre gorgée d'eau et se releva lentement. Ses jambes tremblotantes ne le soutiendrais pas très longtemps, il devait se dépêcher de rentrer dans l'école, de vérifier que Ron et tous les autres avaient bien la tête sur les épaules.  
Il mit un pieds devant l'autre et commença à avancer en direction de la porte la plus proche : la porte principale. Il marcha pendant de longue minutes, s'obligeant à respirer lentement et calmement pour économiser ses dernières forces et repoussant autant que possible les souffrances inhumaines qui déchiraient son corps et harassaient son esprit. Pendant d'interminables minutes, le visage crispée par la douleur et l'effort, il se rapprocha de son objectif en titubant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une petite dizaine de mètre à faire lorsqu'une bourrasque plus violente que les autres sapa son équilibre précaire et le fit tomber à genoux dans la terre boueuse. Haletant il appuya ses mains sur le sol et s'efforça de ne pas tousser. Mais les violents tremblements qui secouaient son corps frigorifié ne l'aidaient pas et il finit par cracher de grandes gerbes de sang sur le sol. Chaque soubresauts déclenchait dans sa gorge et son abdomen d'atroces souffrances qui le consumaient de l'intérieur sans pour autant le réchauffer. Au bout de plusieurs secondes pourtant il réussit à se maîtriser et très lentement se releva pour reprendre sa marche. Ses dernières forces l'abandonnaient, sa vision ne cessait de se troubler et plus que tout il avait froid, terriblement froid. Mais il était déjà rendu au sommet des escaliers qui menaient aux portes, il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à faire à présent. Il ne pouvait pas échouer ici, il devait savoir. Alors il continua, presque inconsciemment à mettre un pied devant l'autre dans une ébauche chancelante de marche humaine.  
Enfin, ses efforts furent récompensés et, ruisselant d'eau de sang et de crasse, il finit par atteindre les lourdes portes de bois qui permettaient d'accéder au hall du château. Il s'appuya contre le battant droit qui commença à s'ouvrir lentement sous son poids. Si il avait été en meilleur état il aurait été surpris qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée mais pour le moment il était incapable de ressentir autre chose que sa propre douleur. En plaquant son torse nue contre le bois trempé, il pesa un peu plus sur la porte qui finalement s'ouvrir assez pour lui permettre d'entrer. Sans la lâcher, il fit un pas à l'intérieur du hall largement éclairé avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Même si sa vue était totalement flou, il entendait clairement les murmures incrédules, presque apeurés des élèves devant lui.

« …C'est Harry ! »

« …Il est vivant ? »

« …Gravement blessé ! »

« …Il faut aller chercher les professeurs ! »

Un tourbillon de mots et de phrases qui explosèrent dans son crâne comme du verre lancé à pleine vitesse sur un sol de pierre. Il n'irait pas plus loin, il ne le pouvait pas ; mais l'école et ses occupants semblaient sauf, les défenseurs avaient gagné. Il se laissa tomber sur le dallage et sentit vaguement un main se poser sur son épaule gauche. Vaguement seulement parce que la réalité lui semblait s'éloigné de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son esprit et sa vue plongeaient dans les ténèbres. Incapable de se ressaisir il oublia tout et se laissa emporter par cette vague sombre qui le soulageait de toutes ses souffrances. 

Il se réveilla aveugle et complètement ivre au milieu d'une nuée de murmures. Machinalement, il essaya de se redresser mais pratiquement aucun de ses muscles ne répondaient et il ne parvînt qu'à gigoter misérablement. Quelque chose bougea à côté de lui et on lui demanda gentiment de rester tranquille. C'était Mme Pomfresh qui avait parlé, il en était presque certain et derrière elle il reconnut les voix des professeurs Chourave et McGonagall qui chuchotaient de la mort probable d'un garçon si les choses n'évoluaient pas.  
Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se relever mais il en fut incapable tout comme il était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux ou de sentir ce qui était en contact avec sa peau. En fait seul son ouie semblait fonctionner mais il avait l'impression de flotter très loin des paroles qu'il entendait presque malgré lui. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas ou il était. Probablement à l'infirmerie puisque il y avait l'infirmière. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il ne le savait pas, il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un événement qu'il l'aurait contraint à atterrir ici mais ça ne devait pas être trop grave puisque il ne ressentait aucune douleur.  
Comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre il attendit patiemment en écoutant ce qui se disaient autour de lui. Apparemment le garçon dont parlaient ses professeur était dans un sale état : un de ses poumons avait été transpercé par une côté brisée, une fracture ouverte, soigneusement maudite, refusait de guérir et son épaule droite était en charpie. Mais le pire était probablement l'hémorragie interne qui ne cessait de s'étendre et qui restait insensible à toute forme de soin. A moins, songea t'il, que ce ne soit la longue coupure ensorcelée qui semblait avoir introduit dans son organisme une douzaine de maladies différentes, certaines contagieuses, d'autres incurables, toutes mortelles. Ses professeurs ne comprenaient pas par quel miracle il était encore en vie et comment il avait réussit à rejoindre le château tout seul. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait encore respirer avec toutes ces blessures, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il n'aimerait pas être à la place de ce pauvre garçon qui semblait promit à une mort certaine…  
Finalement, comme autour de lui les murmures ne parlaient que de ce garçon, Harry se sentit un peu délaissé et se rendormit.

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant il planait dans un épais nuage blanc où il apercevait parfois la silhouette flottante d'un amis ou d'un professeur. Il ne ressentait ni douleur ni fatigue, il continuait simplement d'avancer droit devant lui, vers le blanc toujours le blanc. Puis sur ce fond candide il distingua enfin une sortie : une ouverture sombre qui, loin devant lui, semblait déchirer le nuage laiteux. Sans pour autant changer son allure, il se dirigea droit dessus en négligeant les silhouettes qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Plus il s'en rapprochait plus le nuage autour de lui s'assombrissait et bientôt il fut incapable de distinguer la brèche du reste de l'espace. Quand l'obscurité fut totale le milieu dans lequel il évoluait se transforma pour devenir la petite cellule humide et sale où il avait été détenu. Son cœur s'emballa, il était à présent enchaîné au mur comme avant et devant lui, Bellatrix ne cessait de rire de façon hystérique en lui tailladant la poitrine a l'aide de sa baguette. Incapable de bouger il se débattit en hurlant. Il ne voulait pas revenir ici, il voulait partir, tout de suite…   
Au fur et à mesure que son supplice se prolongeait, la douleur qui jusqu'alors ne s'était pas manifestée, apparut. Avec elle des ombres à forme humaines commencèrent à faire bouger les murs de sa prison et quand les têtes ensanglantées de ses amis apparurent devant, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Aussitôt son esprit fut assaillit par la souffrance, l'épuisement et le froid. Enveloppé dans des draps maculés de sang, il tremblait comme une feuille et même les tourments insoutenables qui consumait la moindre parcelle de son corps ne parvenaient pas à le réchauffer. Chaque battement de cœur s'accompagnait dans son crâne d'une nuée de piqûres aiguës semblables à des milliers d'aiguilles effilées qui lui traverseraient la tête toute les deux secondes.  
Frigorifié et pétrifié par ses tremblements il réussit pourtant à se redresser et à ramener ses jambes contre lui avec l'espoir illusoire de conservé un peu de chaleur, puis, les mains plaquées sur la tête, il essaya de s'habituer à la douleur et au froid mordant qui le tuait lentement. Mais c'était impossible, rien ni personne ne pouvait s'habituer à ça, à ce sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance, à cette souffrance et à ce froid qui semblait s'intensifier de seconde en seconde.  
Autour de lui de nombreuses silhouettes s'agitaient. Pourtant il ne reconnu personne : sa vue était brouillée, floue et les formes qu'il voyait défiler ne cessaient de se déformer et se paraient de couleurs étranges, allant du vert foncé au rose fluo en passant par le bleu ciel et le jaune canari. Certaines de ses formes tentaient de lui parler, mais c'était peine perdue. La seul chose qu'il entendait étaient les claquements de ses dents les unes contres les autres et les douloureux battements de son cœur.  
Il essaya de hurler mais en fut incapable. Il voulait que ça cesse, il ne pouvait plus supporter ces supplices inhumains. Jamais il n'avait été aussi mal de toute sa vie, il allait mourir c'était certain, et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que la faucheuse vienne le chercher le plus tôt possible…  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir d'autres pensés que déjà il sombrait dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience.

Quand il s'éveilla, le soleil déclinant baignait de ses rayons orangés la totalité de l'infirmerie. Ses draps avaient été changé et étaient maintenant d'un blanc immaculé.  
Harry se redressa et contempla un instant l'impressionnant étalage de potions colorées qui reposaient sur des tables en bois près de son lit avant de se rappeler qu'il était sensé être grièvement blesser. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son torse nu et s'aperçut qu'il ne portait plus aucune blessure, pas même une cicatrice pour confirmé son séjour dans les geôles de Voldemort. Il était totalement guérit et si il n'y avait eu le sang séché qui maculait encore sa peau et les centaines de potions tout autour de lui, il aurait pu croire à un horrible cauchemar.  
Il respira profondément en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu le soigner aussi efficacement puis se leva lentement. Il ne portait toujours que son pantalon qui maintenant était paré de trous et de taches divers.

« Harry ! Vous voila réveillez. » Lança la voix soulagée de l'infirmière depuis la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Mme Pomfresh accourut vers lui en tenant dans ses mains différents flacons qu'elle déposa sur l'une des table en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Comment vous sentez vous ? » Demanda t'elle en l'inspectant sous tout les angles. « Vous souffrez encore ? »

« Non. Je suis complètement rétablit. Vous avez fait du beau travail. »

L'infirmière balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main et continua son inspection en lui demanda de se tourner.  
« Vous étiez mal en point à votre arrivé, très mal en point. Il aura fallut plus d'une dizaine de médicomages et tout le talent de vos professeurs pour vous maintenir en vie. » Dit elle en se dirigeant vers une armoire en bois après avoir terminé ses vérifications. « D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous avez réussit à revenir et surtout comment vous vous y êtes pris pour le tuer…Mais j'imagine que je ne suis pas la seul et de toute façon ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez dire tout ça. Dumbledore m'a demander de vous faire monter dans son bureau dés votre réveil. » Ajouta t'elle en lui tendant la robe de sorcier noire qu'elle venait de sortir de l'armoire.

Harry l'enfila rapidement et se retourna vers l'infirmière qui commençait à ranger les potions à coup de baguette magique.  
« Quel jour sommes nous ? »

« Nous sommes dimanche, Harry, et il est plus de dix huit heure. » Répondit Mme Pomfresh en envoyant une dizaine de fioles vertes voler dans un meuble qui s'ouvrir pour les accueillir avant de se refermer quand toutes furent rangée à leur place.  
« Vous avez été fait prisonnier le mardi midi puis vous êtes rentré au château le vendredi soir, à la fin du repas. On a passé la nuit et toute la journée suivante à vous soigner et je dois admettre que je suis étonné que vous soyez déjà sur pied, mais enfin… »

Harry ne l'écoutait plus, dans son esprit venait de ressurgir l'image des têtes décapitées des ses amis. Comment avait il pu oublier ?   
Sans ajouté un mot il se précipita vers la sortie, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Derrière lui il entendait l'infirmière stupéfaite lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il n'en tînt pas compte et dés qu'il passa les portes de l'aile hospitalière, il se transforma en faucon et s'élança dans les airs sans prendre le temps de vérifier si il était seul ou non. Porté par les vents violents qu'il créait autour de lui et sur lesquels il glissait rapidement, il se dirigea vers la tour des lions. Négociants les angles de couloirs et enchaînant de nombreux escaliers sans perdre de vitesse. Sous ses pieds, les quelques élèves qu'il survola poussèrent des exclamations des surprise en sentant le vent ébouriffer leur cheveux, ouvrir leur livre et faire claquer leur capes. Mais il se moquait complètement qu'on le voit ou non ; il voulait avant tout savoir ce qu'était advenu de ses amis, savoir si c'était bien de véritables têtes qu'il avait eu devant les yeux.  
En arrivant devant l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors il reprit forme humaine et donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame qui lui ouvrit avec un sourire de bienvenue.  
Il ne perdit pas une seconde et s'engagea dans l'étroit passage qui menait à la salle commune, la peur lui tiraillait le ventre.

« Harry ? » S'exclama une fille de cinquième année qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Elle se figea sur place pendant que derrière elle tous les visages se tournaient dans leur direction. Le dimanche la salle commune des lions était toujours pleine à craquer et c'est presque la totalité des Gryffondor qui s'exprimèrent d'un seul coup dans une cacophonie incompréhensible.

« Ron, où est Ron ? » Demanda t'il, complètement indifférent aux vagues de remerciements et autre marques d'affections qui déferlaient sur lui.

« Je suis là. » Répondit le rouquin en apparaissant soudain dans la foule en liesse. « Content de voir que tu es complètement guéri. »

La seconde suivante, Ginny lui sautait au cou en manquant de peu de les faire tomber tous les deux au sol.

« On a cru qu'on ne te reverrait jamais. » Expliqua elle en le laissant respirer.

Harry sourit. Lui aussi avait cru ne jamais les revoir, mais c'était fini, si Ron était vivant il n'y avait pas de raison pour que les autres ne le soient pas. Oui c'est vraiment fini songea t'il en voyant Neville apparaître à son tour.  
Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut qu'il ne restait aucune trace de son duel avec Voldemort, la salle commune était comme neuve.

« Raconte, comment as tu fait pour le tuer. » Demanda Dean en provoquant un grand silence d'expectation.

« Harry, il faut d'abord que tu ailles voir Dumbledore. » Lui rappela Hermione qui s'était glissé derrière lui sans un bruit.

« Comment sais tu ça ? » Demanda t'il en se tournant vers elle, soulagé d'échapper au récit et aux inévitables questions qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre.

« C'est le directeur qui m'a demandé de te le rappeler, il savait que tu passerais ici avant toutes choses. » Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Dix minutes plus tard, après s'être assuré auprès de ses amis que Fleur n'était pas blessée, il arrivait devant le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Heureusement qu'Hermione avait été là pour le lui rappeler sinon il aurait complètement oublier et serait parti voler dans le parc du château.

« Orange glacée. » Dit il à la statue qui ne tarda pas à pivoter pour dévoiler l'escalier qui menait au bureau directorial.

Il s'y engagea avec une appréhension naissante. Si Dumbledore voulait le voir ce n'était certainement pas pour lui parler de l'exploitation des carottes en Sibérie orientale et il était certain qu'il aurait à raconter au directeur tout ce qui lui était arrivé : le combat, sa détention, sa fuite. Autant de chose qu'il aurait préféré ne pas ressasser et enterrer au plus profond de sa mémoire.

« Entre Harry. » Lança la voix de Dumbledore avant même qu'il ne frappe.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Vêtu de son habituelle robe bleue nuit parsemée d'étoiles, le directeur l'invita à s'assoire d'un signe de main.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis ravie de voir que Mlle Granger à toujours aussi bonne mémoire. » Dit il en prenant place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au sien. « Et je le suis encore plus de te voir complètement rétabli. Mais passons… Je tiens d'abord à t'informer que tout les élèves sont sains et sauf, aucune victime n'est à déplorer dans leur rang et ce… »

« Personne n'a été capturer ? » Le coupa Harry qui venait de se rappeler les voix dans la cellule mitoyenne de la sienne et les paroles de Bellatrix avant de l'enlever lui.

« Si Harry, plusieurs élèves de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle ont effectivement été enlevé mais… »

« Le livre, c'est le livre de Pharanos que vous lui avez donner en échange de leur libération ! » S'exclama Harry, étonné de ne pas avoir comprit avant les projets du Lord Noir. « L'attaque du château n'était qu'une diversion ! »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.  
« En quelque sorte oui, car il savait que même en prenant le château il n'aurait pas pu trouver le livre. Sa seul chance de l'obtenir était de me l'échanger contre ce à quoi je tiens encore plus : mes élèves. Son plan était donc simple mais extrêmement efficace : il à envoyer toute son armée avec pour seul ordre de prendre le château et tuer tous ses occupants. Ce faisant il me contraignait à rester aux portes avec les défenseurs car il est probable que sans moi elles n'auraient pas tenu. Me sachant occupé ailleurs, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'a venir en personne tuer et enlever autant d'élèves qu'il le désirait. Heureusement pour nous tous, tu l'en à empêcher, et comme je te le disais, aucuns élèves, excepté toi, n'a été sérieusement blessé. En somme tu es le véritable sauveur de Poudlard. » Ajouta t'il en souriant. « Et je t'en remercie personnellement. Encore une fois tu as dépassé toutes mes attentes. »

Harry ne sachant pas quoi dire garda le silence. C'était tout de même un peu gênant de recevoir des remerciement de son directeur et accessoirement du mage le plus puissant des temps modernes.

« Mais passons maintenant au problème qui me préoccupe. » Reprit Dumbledore d'un air plus ombre. « Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête de gauche à droite.  
« Pourtant je suis certain de l'avoir tué. »

« Je sais, nous avons retrouver son cadavre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, un hématome sur la joue droite, la jambe gauche légèrement brûler, et un trou dans le crâne. » Soupira le directeur. « Nous avons aussi retrouver ça près de son corps, je crois que cela t'appartient. » Ajouta t'il en sortant d'un tiroir une baguette magique.

Harry la reconnu tout de suite. C'était la sienne, celle qu'il croyait avoir laisser dans les geôles de Voldemort.  
« Merci, je pensais que je ne la reverrais jamais. » Dit il en la faisant voler à lui d'un geste de la main.

Dés qu'il s'en saisit, il sentit au plus profond de lui un grand réconfort. Il avait fallut qu'il la croit à jamais perdu pour se rendre compte à quel point il y tenait, elle était le symbole de son appartenance au monde magique et il ne voulait pas s'en séparer.

« Bien, maintenant l'idéale serait que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé exactement. » Reprit Dumbledore en souriant.

Pendant l'heure et demi qui suivit, Harry, toujours accroché à sa baguette, expliqua au directeur ce qui lui était arrivé depuis l'instant ou il avait sentit le regard de Voldemeort se poser sur lui. Au début il avait du mal à trouver ses mots et se reprenait plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir faire une phrase sensée, mais plus le temps passait plus il parlait vite et précisément, soulagé finalement de partager sa douloureuse expérience. Du duel à la mort du lord Noir ; de son évanouissement à sa fuite, il raconta tout sans rien oublier. A côté de lui, Dumbledore l'écoutait avec le plus grand intérêt, dans ses yeux brillait un éclat de fierté qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler

« Harry, tu possèdes une force d'esprit que je sous estimais grandement. » Admis le directeur après avoir écouté l'intégralité du récit sans dire un mot. « Au risque de me répéter, je t'avouerais que tu dépasses tout ce que j'espérais de toi. Mais je me pose une question. Cette créature que tu as invoqué et qui t'as aidé à t'échapper, ne l'avais tu pas déjà appelé pour défendre le château ? »

Harry hocha la tête  
« Si, je l'avais invoqué pour vous aider mais je ne sais pas si elle a servie à grande chose. »

« Détrompe toi, c'est en partie grâce à elle si il y à si peu de victime de notre côté. Elle interceptait une bonne partie des sortilèges mortels et avec les frère Chang elle a tué la quasi totalité des créatures présentent… » Corrigea Dumbledore en se levant pour aller caresser Fumsec qui dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir. « Je dois admettre que même si je n'aime pas beaucoup cette magie, elle semble te réussir ; Kingsley à bien fait en te donnant le livre de Pythagoras. »

« Vous saviez ? » Fit Harry surpris.

« En toute modestie il y a assez peu de chose que je ne sache pas. » Confirma Dumbledore en souriant. « Mais arrêtons là notre discutions pour le moment. Il est grand temps d'aller dîner et d'annoncer ton bon rétablissement aux élèves de l'école. »

Une minutes plus tard ils quittaient le bureau du directeur et s'engageaient tous deux dans les couloirs de Poudlard. En chemin, Dumbledore lui demanda si il accepterais que l'AD se réunisse au complet une fois par semaine pour suivre des cours de duel avec les véritables professeurs de l'école dans le but d'apprendre aux élèves certaines chose que lui même ne pouvait pas leur enseigner. Harry accepta., après tout c'était une occasion supplémentaire de s'entraîner et comme ça ne changeait rien à l'organisation de l'AD ça ne le gênait pas.

« Le ministre sait que Voldemort n'est pas mort. » Osa demander Harry alors qu'ils descendaient d'un pas rapide un escalier désert.

« Non, Harry, je n'ai fait que lui exprimer mes craintes à ce sujet mais je pense qu'il est déjà persuadé que tout est fini. Je vais d'ailleurs en parler aux élèves ce soir, et cette nuit j'irais au ministère. »Répondit le vieux magicien en remerciant d'un signe de tête souriant le groupe d'élève qui venait de s'écarter précipitamment pour les laisser passer. « Il est possible qu'il veule entendre ton témoignage, mais dans l'ensemble il devrait mieux réagir que la dernière fois. »

« Tout le monde va être déçu. » Soupira Harry qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussit à le tuer définitivement.

« Ils devront pour le moment se contenter du fait que leur enfant soient sains et sauf. » Concéda le directeur en souriant.

« Excusez moi professeur mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un. » Dit brusquement Harry quand il furent arriver en haut des grands escaliers.

« Je t'en pris Harry, je crois qu'après tout le chemin que tu as fait pour revenir ici tu à le droit d'aller la retrouver. »

Harry n'essaya même pas de comprendre ce que sous entendait son professeur, il descendit en trombe les escaliers pour aller voir Fleur qu'il venait d'apercevoir près des portes principales en compagnie de Tonks. Il était conscient d'être l'objet de tous les regards, mais il s'en moquait, il voulait aller voir Fleur maintenant…et puis il devait aussi la mettre en garde.

« Salut Tonks. » lança t'il en arrivant à côté des deux aurors.

« Bonjour Harry, heureuse de te voir en pleine forme. » Répondit la plus âgée des jeune femme en souriant chaleureusement. « Qui a t'il de si urgent pour que tu oses planter ton directeur en haut des marches ? »

« Euh…rien de spéciale, je voulais juste dire à Fleur que Voldemort cherche à la tuer. » Dit il en regardant la jeune Française qui était restée en retrait.

« Et tu sais pourquoi ? » Demanda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. » Mentit Harry sans quitter Fleur des yeux. Elle semblait nerveuse, et ne disait pas un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive. » Fini il par demander.

« Rien, je réfléchissais juste à quelque chose. » Expliqua t'elle en esquissant un sourire crispé. « Merci pour l'information, je ferais attention…Quant à toi, je crois que tu devrais rejoindre Ron et Hermione, ils t'attendent. » Ajouta t'elle en désignant d'un signe de tête les portes en bois de la grande salle où une foule les observait.

« …Oui, c'est ce que je vais faire… » Dit il en comprenant soudain que c'était lui qui la rendait nerveuse.

Il salua Tonks puis tourna les talons et partit rejoindre ses amis à la table des Gryffondor, suivit par une nuée de regard curieux.

Dumbledore n'avait pas mentit, pendant le repas il avait annoncé que Lord Voldemeort était toujours en vie. Silence, exclamation, vacarme assourdissant, telle avait été la réaction de l'assemblée des élèves et d'un bon nombre de professeur. Mais dans l'ensemble c'était plutôt bien passé étant donné que le directeur avait déjà émit cette hypothèse le jour ou le cadavre du mage noir avait été emmené au département des mystères. Pour changé l'esprit de ses étudiants, il avait ensuite déclaré que des séances de duel sous la direction des professeurs de l'école se dérouleraient chaque mercredi soir depuis la fin des cours jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et pour finir il avait demander aux élèves de laisser Harry tranquille. Consigne que la quasi totalité des Gryffondor s'étaient empressés d'oublier une fois de retour dans leur salle commune. Presque tous tenaient à recueillir ses impressions, ce qu'il avait ressentit pendant le combat, pendant sa détention… C'est comme si il avait eu à ses trousse une armée de Rita Skeeter et il ne fallut pas une heure pour qu'il quitte la tour et parte voler au dehors.

Ca faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures qu'il surfait sur les courants aériens. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais le temps nuageux empêchait de voir les étoiles dans le ciel. Pendant un long moment il avait survoler la partie du parc ou s'était tenu la bataille près d'une semaine auparavant. Le sol y était en partie calciné et jonché de cratère béant que personne n'avait pris le temps de combler. Le combat avait dû être très violent, et c'était un miracle que Fleur soit indemne. Cette même Fleur qui l'avait évité quand il avait voulu lui parler après le dîner.  
Tout en slalomant rapidement entre les plus hautes tours du château, il essayait de comprendre sa réaction et d'oublier la frustration qu'il éprouvait, quand il vit apparaître la silhouette blanche d'une grande chouette à une centaine de mètre de lui. Le plumage immaculé qui brillait d'un pâle lueur bleuté ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de l'animal. C'était Hermione et à en juger par les regards qu'elle jetait tout autour d'elle, elle le recherchait. Il laissa un instant ses sombre pensées de côté et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre le grand rapace blanc qui évoluait dans la nuit avec une grâce silencieuse. Après quelques puissants battements d'ailes il la frôla en poussant un long cri aigu qui résonna en écho contre les murs de pierre du château. La grande chouette des glaces replia alors ses longues ailes lumineuses, vrilla et plongea vers le sol. La seconde suivante Harry en faisait autant tout en s'efforçant de ne pas aller trop vite pour rester à côté d'elle. Arrivée à quelques mètres du sol elle ouvrit brusquement ses ailes, et s'engouffra sous les galeries de la plus grande des cours intérieurs, laissant sur son passage un air condensé par le froid qu'elle dégageait. Harry s'engagea à sa suite tout en dispersant le sillage glacé grâce aux tourbillons éoliens qui l'entouraient. Il la suivit encore quand elle négocia un virage à angle droit pour pénétrer à l'intérieur même du château par l'un des nombreux porches béant qui donnait sur la grande cour. Ils volèrent sans ralenti dans les couloirs de l'école, montant les étages déserts les uns après les autres sous les yeux stupéfait des personnages qui essayait tant bien que mal de dormir dans leur tableau. Hermione lui fit parcourir de cette façon plus de la moitié des couloirs de Poudlard avant de lui faire enfin retrouvé l'air vivifiant de la nuit en sortant par une fenêtre ouverte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.  
Dés qu'elle fut au dehors, la grande chouette blanche se dirigea vers l'une des tours les plus isolée du château. En arrivant à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sommet, elle ralentit en faisant vibrer l'air sous les battements accélérés de ses larges ailes puis se posa finalement en douceur sur le toit. Harry atterrit juste à côté d'elle, entouré par le bruit strident des serres qui crissaient sur les ardoises sombres de la toiture. Ils reprirent leur forme humaines au même instant ; Hermione était essoufflée, lui non.

« J'adore voler finalement. » Dit elle la mine réjouie tout en s'asseyant sur le toit noir. « J'aurais peut être du faire du Quiddich. »

Harry l'imita en sachant très bien que la jeune fille plaisantait. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce sport.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » Demanda t'il en regardant le visage de son amie rosie par cette course aérienne.

Hermione se recroquevilla un peu et tourna la tête vers la forêt, le visage assombrie.  
« Oui…Je voulais m'excuser, moi et les autres avec moi, pour t'avoir laisser affronter Voldemort tout seul. Nous n'aurions jamais du fuir comme nous l'avons fait. »

« Bien sûr que si puisque c'est moi qui vous l'ai demander. » Répondit Harry pour qui ses amis n'avaient rien à se reprocher. « Je préférais me battre seul, sans avoir personne à protéger à côté de moi. »

Un silence de plusieurs seconde s'installa puis Hermione reprit d'une voix tremblante.  
« Je n'ait jamais eu aussi peur de tout ma vie, Harry. Des dortoirs on entendait tout : les crépitement du feu, les explosions qui s'enchaînaient sans fin, et tes cris, Harry, tes cris de douleurs, c'était insupportable. Les plus jeune pleuraient, en silence en se serrant les uns contre les autres pendant qu'on essayait de deviner ce qui se passait derrière les épais mur de pierres qui nous protégeaient…Puis il y a eu le silence, un interminable silence interrompu seulement par les ronflements du feu et des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient… Ensuite tout a recommencé, les explosions se sont accélérées et les hurlement ont repris. Neville et Ron ont essayé à ce moment là de sortir mais la porte était bloquée par les éboulis de pierre… Moi j'étais complètement pétrifiée, on entendait ta voix et celle du mage noir mais on ne comprenait pas ce que vous disiez. Votre combat semblait interminable et à chaque seconde on redoutait de t'entendre crier. Une troisième voix est ensuite venu puis quelques seconde après la porte s'est ouverte sur Dumbledore et McGonagall…Jamais je ne les avait vu dans cet état, ni l'un ni l'autre, ils était effrayant, furieux, et terrifié. On a couru dans la salle commune sans même leur adresser un mot et on t'a chercher…Le cadavre de Voldemort reposait sur le sol dans une mare de sang mais toi…Toi tu étais introuvable. Quand je me suis retournée pour demander au professeurs où tu étais, Dumbledore avait déjà rejoint la bataille au dehors et Mcgonagall m'a répondu que tu avais certainement été enlevé. C'est elle qui a veillé sur nous par la suite. »

« Désolé d'avoir causé autant de soucis. » Dit il en voyant des larme perler sur les joues d'Hermione.

Elle sourit faiblement et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine.  
« Ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui a suivit. Quand la bataille fut terminée, environ une heure après ta disparition, Dumbledore est revenu nous voir pour nous interroger sur ce que nous avions vu et nous dire qu'une vingtaine d'élèves de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient également été enlevé. On lui a raconter tout ce que nous savions puis il a fait venir des auros pour que tous constatent que Voldemort avait été défait une fois de plus. Après je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé, je crois qu'il a confié l'école au professeur McGonagall et qu'il est parti à votre recherche, avec tous les personnes volontaires. L'école a été vidée de ses professeurs pendant trois jours. Nous, nous passions nos journées à attendre des nouvelles qui ne venaient jamais et a culpabiliser sur notre lâcheté. On ne dormais plus, on en mangeait plus et quand le vendredi soir McGonagall est venu nous apprendre que tu étais revenu seul et gravement blessé, nous sommes immédiatement parti à l'infirmerie pour te voir. Mais personne ne voulait nous laissé entrer et nous avons été obliger d'attendre dehors, contraint d'écouter les hurlements de souffrance que tu poussais sans pouvoir te voir. Le Samedi matin, Dumbledore est revenu, ramenant avec lui Fleur, Rogue, Flitwitch, Kingsley, Tonks, l'autre moitié de la famille Weasley et une foule de personnes que je n'ai pas reconnu. La plupart sont entrées rejoindre les médicomages qui te soignaient mais d'autres comme Tonks et Fleur n'ont pas eu ce privilège et sont restées avec nous à attendre devant les portes de l'infirmerie… Si ça t'intéresse, c'est Fleur qui était la plus pâle, Ses yeux étaient rouge et elle semblait complètement épuisée, pire que nous. Quand le professeur Dumbledore est venu nous annoncer que tu étais tiré d'affaire, elle est partie sans dire un mot et nous, nous sommes aller dormir un peu, soulagé que tout soit enfin terminé. »

Harry n'avait pas imaginé qu'autant de personnes étaient partie à sa recherche, qu'autant de personnes se souciaient de lui à ce point. Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il se tut.

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review…  
Le prochain viendra un jour mais je n'ose plus donner de date avec mon dernier retard.  
Sur ce bye bye.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Hum, Hum… Désolé pour ce léger retard mais cette année je dois travailler. Si, si, je connais le sens de ce mot et je défend ceux qui me connaisse de rire ou même de sourire ! Donc oui je disais que je travaillais, Ca ne m'enchante pas vraiment mais je suis bien obligé de le faire… Alors forcement ça occasionne des retard (léger et subtil je tien à le préciser…) Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je continue et je continuerais à écrire, même si ça ne se voit pas beaucoup.  
Enfin bon, sur ce bonne lecture, ce chapitre est un peu spécial, alors je vous laisse voir ce que vous en pensez.

Harry se réveilla le lundi matin avec la désagréable impression que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se sentir pleinement détendu. Il se redressa dans son lit, passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et laissa ses yeux s'habiter à l'obscurité ambiante. A côté de lui, exception faite de Ron dont le lit était vide, ses camarades dormaient tranquillement. Il n'était pas encore six heures. En posant son regard sur la longue marque verte qui serpentait autour de son bras gauche et repoussait de sa faible lueur les ténèbres environnantes, il comprit ce qui le gênait : le comportement étrange que Fleur avait eu envers lui la veille. La seul fois où il avait réussit à l'approcher elle était soudain devenu très nerveuse, et par la suite elle avait fait tout son possible pour l'éviter.  
Il se leva et s'habillant silencieusement tout en essayant de comprendre sa réaction, mais bien vite il s'aperçu que la seule façon d'y parvenir était d'aller lui poser la question directement. Comme il ne voulait pas la perdre il irait la voir le plus tôt possible, à supposer bien sûr qu'elle le laisse approcher

Quand il descendit dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Ron et Ginny en pleine bataille explosive. Plusieurs parchemins de cours étaient étalés sur leur table mais aucuns de ses deux amis ne semblaient s'y intéresser.

« 'jour. » Dit vaguement Ron qui à en juger par l'expression de son visage devait être en train de perdre.

« Salut, Harry, tu as passé une bonne nuit. » S'exclama Ginny la mine beaucoup plus réjouie.

« Pas mal, et vous ? » Répondit il en s'asseyant à côté d'eux, l'esprit toujours tourné vers la jeune Française et son étrange comportement. « Hermione n'est pas encore levée ? »

« C'est une fille, elle à besoin de plus de sommeil que toi. » Répondit la rouquine comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence. « Au fait à quelle heure êtes vous rentré ? »

« Oui, à quelle heure êtes vous rentré ? » Reprit son frère en se tournant vers lui. « Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez tout les deux ? »

« On est revenu un peu avant quatre heures, après avoir passé presque toute la nuit à parler de chose et d'autres. » Répondit Harry en souriant devant la jalousie évidente de son ami.

« Ron, si tu veux garder Hermione près de toi la nuit, emmène la dans la salle sur demande et pense en entrant à ce que tu veux faire avec elle. » Soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête ça ! » S'écria son frère en piquant instantanément un fard. « Mêle toi un peu de ce qui te regarde pour changer. »

Le premier parchemin vola, marquant ainsi le début d'une bataille rangée qui dévasta le mobilier de la salle commune. Harry, dont l'esprit était entièrement tourné vers Fleur, les laissa faire, se contenant d'éviter les quelques sortilèges qui se perdaient de temps à autre dans sa direction. C'est seulement avec l'arrivée d'Hermione que tout rentra dans l'ordre. En quelques coups de baguette elle répara leurs dégâts et en profita par la même occasion pour les traiter de gamins immatures avant finalement d'aller achever son réveil dans les bras de Ron.  
La suite de la matinée se déroula beaucoup plus tranquillement, et quand les premiers élèves descendirent dans la salle commune, ils étaient tous les quatre en train de discuter ou de lire autour du foyer.

Un peu avant d'aller déjeuner, Harry se leva. Il avait bien réfléchit et si il devait aller voir Fleur ce devait être maintenant, pendant qu'elle était encore dans sa chambre, avant qu'elle ne se rende dans la grande salle.

« Ou vas tu ? » Lui demanda Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre.

« Voir Fleur. »

« Tu vas la demander en mariage ? » Dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur. « Je savais bien que t'étais complètement accro. » 

Harry poussa un soupir exaspéré, et sorti de la salle sans ajouter un mot. Il n'avait pas le courage de mentir à ses amis mais il avait peur de leur dire la vérité. 

Dix minutes plus tard il arrivait devant le portrait du grand loup solitaire dans sa forêt de pin. Il ne voulait pas une fois de plus forcer l'entrée, pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'a attendre que la jeune Française sorte d'elle même.  
Le couloir était désert et tout était silencieux. Le doute s'insinua en lui, était elle seulement là ? Oui, probablement songea t'il en s'adossant au mur de pierre qui faisait face à l'entrée de la chambre. Elle avait certainement patrouillé une bonne partie de la nuit avant dormit deux où trois heures ; juste assez pour se lever à l'heure du petit déjeuner qu'elle prenait chaque lundi matin. Elle n'allait pas tarder.

Harry resta plusieurs minutes immobiles à l'attendre. Autour de lui les seuls mouvement provenaient des personnages dans leur cadre qui discutaient entre eux, ou essayaient de savoir pour quelle raison il attendait là. Il allait leur répondre quand le tableau devant lui glissa le long de mur.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda la jeune française, visiblement surprise, en émergeant du minuscules couloir fleurie qui conduisait à sa chambre.

Son cœur s'emballa et une bouffée de stress lui embruma l'esprit, elle était vraiment très belle.  
« Je voulais te parler… A propos d'hier. » Finit-il par articuler après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Le visage de Fleur se décomposa un peu.  
« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter, je dois y aller. » Lança elle nerveusement en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

Harry la rattrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle n'ait fait un mètre.  
« Pourquoi me fuis tu ainsi, qu'est ce que je t'ais fait. » Demanda t'il avec une pointe de détresse dans la voix.

Fleur s'arrêta brusquement, se tourna vers lui et planta des yeux noirs dans les siens.  
« Ecoute, tu commences à m'ennuyer, je pensais que tu étais assez intelligent pour comprendre mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas alors je vais essayer d'être plus clair. Je n'ai plus envie de te voir, petit garçon. »

Harry lâcha doucement le poignet de la jeune fille et recula d'un pas. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait d'exploser, laissant derrière lui un vide énorme, douloureux et affligeant de noirceur. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir comme ça, il devait comprendre sa réaction.  
«…Pourquoi ?… Pourquoi alors es tu parti à ma recherche quand j'ai été enlevé ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix faible et tremblante. « …Pourquoi as tu attendu devant l'infirmerie alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir ? »  
Ses yeux étaient tout embués mais il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer, ce n'était plus un petit garçon comme le prétendait Fleur. « …Pourquoi après ça veux tu me laisser seul ?…Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?…Est-ce que c'est de ma faute ?…Si c'est le cas je changerais…Je te le promet. »  
D'un geste rageur il essuya les larmes qui avaient finalement gagné et roulaient maintenant lentement le long de son visage.  
«…Répond moi…S'il te plait…j'ai le droit de savoir… »

Quand il leva finalement les yeux sur la jeune Française, elle avait pâlit, perdu toute son assurance et semblait profondément choquée.  
« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. » Soupira Fleur d'une voix plus faible après d'interminables secondes de silence. « Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de retourner dans ta salle commune avant le début des combats… C'est à cause de moi si tu as affronté Voldemort ; si tu as été enlevé… Je t'ai fait endurer d'insoutenables souffrances… J'ai manqué de te tuer…Comment veux tu que je reste avec de toi après ça…Et puis je ne suis pas certaine que… »

« Tu… Tu pleures ? » Demanda doucement Harry en apercevant les traînées scintillantes qui marquaient les joues de la jeune Française.

« Je ne pleures pas ! Je ne pleure Jamais » S'écria elle rageusement en laissant couler une nouvelle larme sur sa joue gauche. « C'est toi qui pleure. »

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite.  
« Je ne suis plus un petit garçon. » Dit il en séchant une nouvelle fois ses larmes avec sa manche. 

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Harry ne savait pas très bien quoi penser, était-ce uniquement par culpabilité qu'elle le repoussait ou bien avait elle une autre raison ? En fait une seul chose importait vraiment, après il pourrait s'arranger du reste.  
« …Fleur…Je veux juste savoir…Enfin…Tu peux bien me dire si… » Bégaya Harry en regardant le sol de pierre qui était brusquement devenu très intéressant. Il prit une profonde inspiration et empoigna son courage à deux mains. «…Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix ferme en levant les yeux vers elle.

Il retint sa respiration pendant plusieurs secondes. Son cœur avait refait surface dans sa poitrine et battait à tout rompre, empourprant d'un coup son visage que les larmes avaient laissé humide.

« Harry…Je ne sais pas si …Je n'ai jamais aimé aucun des garçons que j'ai embrassé… C'était plus une sorte de jeu pour occuper mes années à l'école, ça n'allait jamais très loin…Avec toi c'était la même chose…Enfin jusqu'à ce que tu te fasses enlever ; jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que j'étais amoureuse de toi. » Murmura t'elle presque pour elle même en s'agitant nerveusement, plus pâle que jamais. « …Mais alors, il était trop tard, tu avais disparu…J'ai supplié Dumbledore de me prendre avec lui pour les recherches…On a parcouru toute l'Angleterre, et une bonne partie de la France pour essayer de te retrouver… Pénétrant tous les anciens repères du mage noir les uns après les autres…Mais… A chaque fois nous ne trouvions que de la poussière et des ossements blanchis…Aucunes traces, aucuns indices qui auraient pu nous aider à te localiser, rien…Ce furent les pires instants de ma vie, j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, que je t'avais envoyé à la mort… Alors que je venais de découvrir que je t'aimais… Je ne dormais plus…Je survivaient, rongée par l'inquiétude et les remords…Dans la nuit du Vendredi, alors que nous étions dans les Alpes, le phénix du directeur est apparu et…» Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais plaqua ses mains sur son visage et se laissa glisser au sol, dos au mur, le corps secoué par des sanglots faibles mais réguliers.

Harry la regarda quelque seconde, légèrement hébété par sa réaction et les sentiments démesurés qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Etait-il normal d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.  
Les pleurs de la jeune Française le ramenèrent à la réalité, il ne pouvait pas la laisser là dans cet état. Il se rapprocha prudemment et se laissa tomber à genoux juste en face d'elle.

« je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer. » Dit il en écartant doucement les nombreuse mèches blondes qui voilait le visage de la jeune fille. « Mais, j'avais besoin de savoir. »  
Il se décala sur son flanc, passa son bras gauche sous ses genoux, son bras droit derrière ses épaules et se leva en la portant. Surpris par la légèreté et la fragilité de son corps, il pénétra dans sa chambre et la déposa délicatement sur son lit.

« Reste…s'il te plait. » Dit elle faiblement en le retenant par la manche de sa robe alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce pour la laisser se reposer.

Harry s'immobilisa une seconde, le temps d'une hésitation vite dissipée, puis plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de Fleur et s'allongea en face d'elle, sur le grand lit parfumé par la glycine en fleur qui s'enchevêtrait paresseusement le long des montants en bois. Le cœur affolé, il laissa la jeune fille se blottir contre lui, enfouir son visage au creux de son cou et agripper ses vêtements pour le retenir près d'elle. Une seconde hésitation s'envola rapidement et Harry se serra un peu plus contre ce corps chaud, l'enveloppa de ses bras puis ferma les yeux et laissa le parfums de Fleur lui embrumer l'esprit.  
Sous ses mains il sentit le corps de jeune Française se détendre lentement pendant que sa respiration se faisait plus faible et plus régulière. Finalement, après quelque minutes d'immobilisme, elle s'endormit dans ses bras.  
Harry se laissa bercer quelques instants par la respiration de ce corps collé contre lui puis, épuisé par les dix dernières minutes qu'il venait de vivre, il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant un regard posé sur lui. Il n'avait pas bougé et Fleur dormait toujours contre son corps. Doucement, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, il s'écarta d'elle et se redressa.

« Bonjour Harry….Non, ne te dérange pas… Je suis juste venu vous demander de me rejoindre dans la salle de classe du professeur Al Nasr Al Waki. » Dit Dumbledore, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Mais dans un premier temps tu devrais penser à réveiller la jeune fille à tes côtés. Je vous attendrais là bas. » Ajouta t'il avant sortir de la pièce dans le tourbillon coloré que créait sa grande robe bleu et violette.

Il avait parlé très vite, ne lui laissant aucun répit à Harry pour poser des questions. De toute façon il avait l'esprit tellement retouné par son brusque réveil qu'il ne saisit les paroles du directeur qu'une fois ce dernier partit.  
Que voulait il déjà ? Ah oui, Fleur et lui devait le rejoindre dans la classe du professeur Véga.  
Il poussa un soupir, passa une main sur sa figure et posa son regard sur la jeune Française qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Le vieux professeur noir était-il revenu ? Si c'était le cas, il leur devrait des explications. Il le leur avait promis en partant, quelque minutes seulement après l'étrange perturbation magique. Peu être allaient ils enfin savoir pourquoi il leur avait parlé de la grande civilisation. Cette perspective déchira les derniers voiles de paraisse qui pesaient sur son esprit, il se leva lentement et regarda autour de lui. Toute la chambre était verte et colorée par des centaines de plantes qui se développaient aussi bien sur le sol que sur les murs envahis par les plantes grimpantes. En fait tout était exactement comme la dernière fois, sauf que la dernière fois il n'avait pas dormi sur le grand lit de Fleur avec dans ses bras la fille qu'il aimait. C'était d'ailleurs assez déroutant de se réveiller contre elle dans un lit qu'ils avaient partagé, mais finalement c'était plutôt agréable et il voulait bien recommencer si… Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça, il devait réveiller Fleur et rejoindre Dumbledore rapidement. Pourtant, inévitablement, il y repensa en regardant une nouvelle fois la jeune Française. Elle était allongée sur son côté gauche, les jambes et les bras légèrement repliées et la tête inclinée en avant, vers ce qui avait été une minute auparavant son visage à lui. Sans la quitter des yeux, il s'approcha doucement, écartant au passage les larges feuilles en forme de cœur qui pendaient mollement au plafond. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la tirer de son sommeil mais il le fallait bien. Et puis si vraiment le professeur Véga était de retour, elle aussi serait ravie d'obtenir des réponses. 

« Fleur. » Murmura t'il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, près de la fresque chaude lumineuse que dessinaient les rayons du soleil en traversant l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.  
Il prononça son nom une nouvelle fois mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il se pencha au dessus elle. Il devait la réveiller, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le teint un peu rougit, il fit doucement glisser entre ses doigts les mèches de cheveux blond-argent qui tombaient sur le visage de la jeune Auror et ferma les yeux pour effleurer de ses lèvres la peau douce et parfumée de sa joue à elle.  
Quelque secondes plus tard, les paupières toujours closes, elle poussa un soupira et commença à étirer avec grâce ses membres engourdis par le sommeil.

« Bien dormit ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant quand Fleur ouvrit ses yeux bleus encore gonflés de sommeil.

Dix minutes plus tard, après que le jeune Française se soit entièrement réveillée et qu'Harry lui ait rapporté les paroles de Dumbledore, ils arrivaient tous les deux devant la salle de professeur Véga.  
Les couloirs étaient bondés d'élèves qui se rendaient en cours, le petit déjeuné venait de se terminer, ils n'avaient pas dormi plus de vingt minutes.

« Tu penses qu'il est revenu ? » Demanda Fleur lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de classe du vieil homme noir.

« Probablement, pourquoi sinon Dumbledore nous aurait-il fait venir dans sa salle ? » Répondit Harry avant de frapper à la porte.

Fleur haussa les épaule et se rapprocha de lui pendant que la porte s'ouvrait toute seul.

« Entrez. » Lança la voix du directeur depuis le centre de l'amphithéâtre en pierre qui servait de salle de cours au professeur Véga.

Le grand homme noir vêtu de sa longue robe de bure était assis à côté de lui, dans son fauteuil flottant. L'atmosphère était lourde, presque oppressante, quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Fleur puis, un peu nerveusement, ils descendirent vers le centre de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda la jeune auror après s'être hissée sur l'estrade de pierre. « Vous vouliez nous voir ? »

Pendant plusieurs seconde, aucuns des deux hommes ne répondit et Harry remarqua que les yeux de Dumbledore n'avaient pas leur reflet habituel, ils étaient remplis de tristesse et de résignation.

« Je vous avais promis des explications à mon retour, j'imagine que vous vous en souvenez ? » Rappela Véga de sa voix grave et puissante. 

Harry et Fleur hochèrent la tête, ils s'en souvenaient assez bien.

« Eh bien il est l'heure pour moi de vous les donner. » Reprit le professeur noir calmement. » Mais avant vous allez devoir boire ceci. » Ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaître deux fiole remplies d'une mixture étrange qui changeait d'état et de couleur toutes les deux secondes.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, ils sont si jeunes. » Soupira Dumbledore en regardant successivement les potions puis le professeur Véga.

« Albus nous en avons déjà parlé. J'en suis le premier navré mais je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre d'avantage. »

Harry sentit un frisson lui glacer l'échine. Il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir boire ces potions après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Vous pouvez nous expliquer de quoi vous parlez. » Demanda Fleur avec humeur.

« Vous le saurez quand vous aurez bu le contenu de ces fioles. » Répondit Véga en les faisant voler vers eux d'un geste de la main. « N'en laisser pas une goutte. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore qui poussa un nouveau soupir avant de déclaré d'un air sombre.  
« Oui, buvez ces potions, faites ce qui doit être fait car il faut avancer, sans hésitations ni pitié. »

Dix seconde plus tard la porte claquait derrière lui.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a toujours été très sentimental…L'âge et les remords n'arrangent rien à cela. » Expliqua Véga qui l'avait suivit du regard. 

Harry se sentait complètement dépassé, il ne comprenait strictement rien aux réactions de ses professeurs ni pourquoi ils devaient, Fleur et lui, boire ces potions. Il était venu ici pour avoir des réponses et n'obtenait au bout du compte que de nouvelles questions.

« Pourquoi voulez vous nous faire boire ces trucs. » Demanda Fleur toute aussi sceptique que lui devant la tournure des événements.

Un sourire traversa prestement le visage du grand homme noir.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces compositions sont seulement destinées à vous faire entrer en transe. C'est le seul moyen pour moi de vous apporter toutes les réponses à vos questions. »

« Vous pouvez pas simplement nous répondre oralement. » insista Fleur sur un ton toujours aussi diplomatique.

« Malheureusement non ; il y a des choses que même le langage humaine ne peut transmettre. » Répondit Véga en prenant un air profondément navré. « Mais bien sûr si vous avez peur de boire ces potions, je ne vais pas vous obliger à le faire…Vous n'aurez pas vos réponses voilà tout. »

Fleur lui jeta un regard furieux, déboucha sa fiole et bue d'une traite tout son contenu.  
Harry poussa un soupir en la regardant. Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'elle s'emporte de la sorte ? Enfin, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il l'aimait songea t'il en portant à ses lèvres sa propre fiole et en absorbant lentement l'étrange potion légèrement sucrée. Après tout, Dumbledore lui même leur avait demandé la boire alors ils ne risquaient rien.

« Il serais avisé de vous allonger sur le sol. » Conseilla le professeur Véga toujours assis sur son fauteuil volant, son long bâton noueux calé contre son épaule. « Vous n'allez pas tarder à perdre connaissance. »

Harry regarda Fleur agenouillé sur l'estrade de pierre.  
« J'ai la tête qui tourne…je ne vois plus rien… » Articula t'elle le regard vide, une main plaquée sur son crâne.

Il essaya d'aller la rejoindre pour voir ce qui lui arrivait mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste il tomba à son tour sur le sol de pierre. Tout s'obscurcissait rapidement autour de lui et quand le dernier rayon de lumière s'estompa, il s'évanouit.

Lumière, douleur diffuse et murmures étouffés. Son corps flottait dans cet océan tumultueux depuis des heures, complètement relaxé. Tout lui paraissait terriblement éloigné, distant et incompréhensible aussi se laissait il dériver lentement, l'esprit pratiquement vide de pensées. Puis, brusquement, sans prévenir, il se sentit couler rapidement vers les profondeurs comme une masse de plomb plongée dans un étang. Plus le temps passait, plus sa tête se mettait à frétiller de pensées et de sensations retrouvées. Les murmures et la lumière étaient maintenant loin mais la douleur elle ne disparaissait pas ; au contraire elle ne faisait que s'amplifier avec sa chute. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, la seul chose dont il était à peu près certain c'est qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps d'en apprendre beaucoup plus, sa chute cessa soudainement et il perdit connaissance.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux comme au sortir d'un cauchemar particulièrement désagréable. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours sur le sol de pierre, au centre de l'estrade du professeur Véga. Il se remémora d'un seul coup ce qui venait de se passer, il leur avait fait boire ces potions, ils étaient sensé obtenir des réponses. Il se redressa un peu. En ce qui le concernait, il n'avait rien obtenu d'autre qu'une vive douleur dans le haut de son dos et au centre de son front, avec pour couronner le tout un mal de crâne qui tambourinait dans sa tête comme un démon en cage. Sa vue était encore un peu flou et il avait du mal à grader les yeux ouvert très longtemps, néanmoins il s'aperçut que sur le sol autour de lui, d'étranges symboles avaient été tracés à l'encre verte.  
Il essaya de se relever mais en fut incapable, la douleur dans son dos lui intimait de rester allongé sur le sol, face contre terre. Il tourna alors la tête dans la direction de Fleur. La jeune française commençait tout juste à bouger, elle semblait drapée dans une épaisse couverture blanche, et des symboles bleus semblables aux siens entouraient son corps lumineux.

« Enfin vous reprenez vos esprits. » Fit la voix grave du professeur Véga non loin de là. « Vous avez mis un peu plus de temps que prévu… »

Il prononça une incantation dans une langue étrange et Harry se sentit aussitôt soulagé de ses maux de tête et d'une grande partie des douleurs de son corps.

« Levez vous. » Leur intima t'il. « Regardez moi. »

Harry se mis péniblement debout et regarda son professeur en face de lui. Il se sentait légèrement plus lourd que d'habitude et avait l'impression que quelque chose le tirait en arrière. Il se tourna vers la jeune Française et l'espace d'un instant leur regards se croisèrent. La seconde suivante, ils poussaient tous deux une exclamation de surprise, basculaient en arrière et atterrissaient rudement sur le sol. Les yeux de Harry glissèrent sur le corps de Fleur rapidement. Pour autant qu'il le connaisse, il avait changé. Pas dans les grandes lignes bien sûr, c'était toujours Fleur, mais son front était à présent orné d'une petite pierre ovale et lumineuse de la même couleur que ses yeux : bleue ciel. Pourtant ce n'était pas cette pierre qui attirait le plus son regard, bien qu'incontestablement elle ajouta une touche surnaturelle à la beauté de la jeune fille. Non, ce qui avait provoqué sa chute et son exclamation de surprise, se trouvait derrière elle, dans son dos. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une couverture était en réalité une paire d'ailes d'un blanc immaculé.  
Pendant plusieurs seconde il se fixèrent l'un l'autre, complètement incrédule, puis, avec une symétrie parfaite et sans se quitter des yeux, ils passèrent lentement leur main droite sur leur front et par dessus leur épaule gauche.  
Harry sursauta en frôlant la petite pierre parfaitement polie qui avait prit place sous sa cicatrice et il manqua de sauter au plafond quand sa main entra en contact avec la texture douce et tiède des plumes qui recouvraient ses ailes. Lentement, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de la jeune Française, il en suivit le contour.

« Ca fait toujours cet effet là. » Déclara Véga en souriant. « Mais vous verrez dans deux ou trois heures vous y serrez habitué. Pourtant, avant ça, je dois répondre à vos questions, je vous l'avais promis, et même si je vous ai un peu abusé avec ces potions, je vais le faire…Non…Inutile d'essayé de parler je vous en empêcherait tant que je ne vous aurais pas tout raconté, et si vous ne restez pas calmement assis, je vous immobilise de force. » Ajouta-t-il en les voyant se lever.

Harry qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir fut presque soulagé que le grand homme noir décide pour lui.

« Bien… » Reprit Véga, visiblement ravie de la situation. « J'imagine qu'avant que vous ne buviez ces potions vous vouliez me demander où j'étais parti ces derniers jours, mais à présent je pense que vous êtes plutôt curieux de savoir ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Curieux était un euphémisme, Harry bouillait d'impatience de comprendre ce qui était advenu de son corps.

« C'est assez simple en réalité, je vous avais, si vous vous souvenez bien, parlé d'une légende selon laquelle il y aurait toujours un archange chargé de garder la citée cachée d'Atlantis jusqu'au retour de la Grande Civilisation. Il ne s'agit pas d'une légende, pas entièrement en tout cas. Il est vrai que si quelqu'un pénétrait à l'instant dans la ville sacrée il ne trouverait personne, mais que voulez vous, malgré l'immensité de mes pouvoirs je n'ai pas le don d'ubiquité… » Il regarda un instant leurs yeux ronds avant de reprendre. « Oui, je suis l'Archange Al Nasr Al Waki, maître de la citée sacrée d'Atlantis et gardien provisoire de cette planète. »

Pendant les quelques secondes de silence qui s'installèrent Harry croisa le regard de Fleur. Dans ses yeux il lut l'incompréhension et une détresse diffuse qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Si il était bien éveiller, ce dont il commençait à douter, alors il n'y avait qu'une seule explication aux ailes dans son dos.

« Je pense que vous avez comprit. » Reprit le professeur Véga quand ils reportèrent leur attention sur lui. « Je viens de faire de vous des Anges d'Atlantis, des Anges de la Grande Civilisation…

« Pour faire simple. » Reprit il. « Je vous attend depuis exactement deux milles huit cents trente quatre ans, depuis le jour où l'oracle d'Atlantis m'a révélé votre naissance. Cette planète doit à nouveau s'ouvrir à la Grande Civilisation et cette tâche sera la votre dans l'avenir. Initialement j'avais prévu de vous instruire encore quelques années avant de vous élever au rang d'Ange, puis, une fois que vous auriez grandit et que vous vous seriez assagit, vers la soixantaine environ, peu être un peu plus tard, j'aurais fait de vous les premiers Archanges Terrestres. Malheureusement, rien ne se déroule jamais comme prévu… Il y a exactement une semaine et un jour vous avez ressenti, comme tous les êtres doués de magie de cette planète, une violente perturbation énergétique que pour l'heure personne ne s'explique. Ce phénomène, précédé par un sentiment d'oppression aiguë chez les personnes particulièrement réceptives à la magie, je le connaît bien. Il s'agit d'une déchirure inter-universelle ou plus simplement, d'une porte entre les mondes, qu'ils soient de cet univers ci ou d'un autre. Cette brèche s'est crée sur une île du pacifique, où je me suis rendu après vous avoir laissé quelques consignes que vous vous êtes empressez d'oublier…Mais survolons ce détail qui a faillit te coûter la vie, Harry… Je me suis donc précipité à cette porte fraîchement ouverte en sachant très bien ce que j'y trouverais, étant donné que la Grande Civilisation ne doit pas revenir avant cinq cent quarante ans. Pendant six jours j'ai combattu et repousser les troupes sombres de l'Ennemi, ce même ennemi qui, par le passé, a partiellement détruit Atlantis. A l'aube du sixième jour j'ai réussit à refermé la porte et éradiqué les derniers créature qui s'étaient déversées sur cette terre. Pourtant cette victoire n'en est pas une, l'Ennemi sait à présent que je suis le seul représentant de la Grande Civilisation sur cette planète et ce n'est probablement qu'une question de mois avant qu'il n'ouvre une nouvelle offensive… Celle que j'ai endigué n'était qu'une petite escarmouche destinée à évaluer nos forces, les prochaines s'ouvriront sur plusieurs front et il y a fort à parier que des généraux ennemis se joindront à la bataille… » Il s'arrêta un instant et poussa un soupir las avant de reprendre presque avec tristesse. « Seul je ne peux pas contacter Inézul, mais avec votre aide, nous serons en mesure de demander des renforts. C'est pour cela que je dois faire de vous des Archanges le plus tôt possible. Je ne vous cache pas que ce sera douloureux, pénible et que vous n'aurez pas le temps de faire autre chose que suivre mon enseignement mais la survie de cette planète est à ce prix. » Ajouta t'il en les regardant dans les yeux à tour de rôle.

Il fit un mouvement de la main et Harry sentit qu'il pouvait de nouveau parler. Pourtant il fallu un certain temps avant que lui ou Fleur ne prononce un mot.

« …C'est une blague… » Fini par lâcher la jeune Française d'une voix basse et mal assurée. « Vous mentez. »

Véga poussa un nouveau soupir et fit signe que non.  
« Il s'agit malheureusement de la stricte vérité comme le prouve vos nouveaux attributs : l'œil du savoir et les soupirs célestes ; autrement dit votre pierre frontale et vos ailes…A ce propos il faudrait peu être que je vous explique certaines choses à leur sujet. » Ajouta t'il négligemment alors que ni Harry ni Fleur n'avaient fait un seul mouvement. « Le premier, l'œil du savoir, fait de vous des télépathes et vous permet de parler et de comprendre toutes les langues et dialectes de cet univers et des autres. Le deuxième, les soupirs célestes sont de véritables barrière magique qui vous protègeront d'un grand nombre de magies mineures. Ces ailes possèdent en outre leur énergie propre qu'il vous faudra apprendre à contrôler avec votre esprit, et si elles ne vous permettent pas de voler en elle même, elle vous insufflent le don de lévitation qu'il faudra aussi que vous maîtrisiez rapidement… Des questions ? »

Harry se leva en chancelant, il n'avait peu être pas tout compris, mais il tenait à poser la question qui depuis plusieurs minutes le tourmentait.  
« Pourquoi laissez vous Voldemort massacrer de innocents alors que vous pourriez l'en empêcher ? »

« Harry, pas plus que toi je n'aime les bains de sang mais je suis assez sage pour savoir faire passé l'intérêt des Hommes avant l'intérêt de l'homme car il serait mal avisé de ma part de me mêler de l'histoire de l'humanité avant le retour de la Grande Civilisation. Pourtant ce ne fut pas tous les jours facile et j'ai du supporter chaque guerres, chaque bataille avec le pouvoir de changer les choses mais le devoir de ne pas le faire. J'étais là pendant les guerres qui opposèrent l'Egypte à l'Anatolie, la Grèce à la Perse, la Chine à la Mongolie, Rome à Carthage. J'ai assisté aux massacres des Apaches, des Maya, des Aztèques, aux révoltes et aux changements sanglants de régime dans tous les états de la planète que ce soit la Russie la France les Etats Unis ou le Japon. J'étais là pendant la première guerre mondiale, au milieu des tranchées, corps invisible et invincible contraint à l'immobilité. Toujours présent pendant le génocide juif, la deuxième guerre mondiale et l'accomplissement du projet Manhattan. Mais j'ai toujours réussit à me retenir d'intervenir, alors comprend bien qu'après avoir passé toutes ces épreuves je ne vais pas soudainement me mettre agir à cause de cet avorton.» Répondit calmement l'Archange. « D'autres questions ?»

Harry n'en avait pas, il se sentait juste un peu stupide et complètement désorienté. Il ne comprenait rien du tout finalement.

« On est obligé d'accepter le rôle que vous nous avez donnez ou bien on peut vous rendre nos ailes et partir d'ici ? » Demanda Fleur un peu brusquement.

Un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvre du professeur Véga.  
« Quoi que vous fassiez vous resterez des Anges d'Atlantis pour le restant de vos jour. Mais en ce qui concerne votre rôle d'Archange, vous pouvez toujours trouver un moyen de refuser. Tout dépend en fait de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette planète et au sort de l'humanité qu'elle abrite en son sein. »

Harry soupira sans trop savoir pourquoi. Formuler de cette manière c'était difficile de refuser le titre d'Archange même si, en ce qui le concernait, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'en vouloir. En fait pour le moment il était certain d'une seule chose : il voulait quitter cette pièce et oublier tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il voulait retrouver la réalité, voir ses amis, discuter avec eux, toucher quelque chose de solide et de concret.

« Bien, si vous n'avez plus d'autre question, je vais commencer par vous apprendre à cacher vos ailes et votre pierre frontale car il est évident que vous ne pouvez conserver votre aspect angélique en société. » Déclara l'Archange sans bouger de son fauteuil. «Vous verrez, ce n'est pas plus difficile que de garder constamment son esprit fermé aux attaques extérieurs, avec l'habitude vous n'y penserez même plus. Seulement je dois vous prévenir que lorsque vous aurez repris un aspect, disons, plus commun, les pouvoirs relatifs à vos nouveaux attribut seront ensevelis au plus profond de vous et ne vous répondront plus. »

Pendant une demi heure, Fleur et Harry suivirent les conseils de Véga et peu à peu ils réussirent à faire disparaître, dans un jaillissement de poussière doré, leurs ailes et la pierre qui brillait au milieu de leur front. Le grand homme noir avait raison, ce n'était pas tellement différent de l'occlumensie.  
Quand enfin il maîtrisèrent à peu près leur changement d'apparence, il leur montra comment utiliser l'œil du savoir pour communiqué par la pensée. Cet activité s'avéra plus simple que la précédente puisqu'il suffisait de prononcer dans sa tête ce que l'on voulait communiquer, en se concentrant sur la personne destiner à recevoir ces pensées.

Harry avait exécuté tout ce que lui demandait le vieil homme noir sans poser de question. Il était dans un état second, incapable de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

« Bien les enfants, vous apprenez vite ; c'est une bonne chose » Dit le professeur qui faisait glisser son fauteuil flottant autour d'eux. « Maintenant il va falloir que vous appreniez à faire bouger vos ailes naturellement, ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué. »

Harry comprit rapidement que son professeur exagérait, ce n'était pas un peu plus compliqué c'était pratiquement infaisable, et même après plusieurs heures d'entraînement sous les conseil avisé de l'Archange, ses mouvements étaient toujours saccadés et n'avaient rien de naturel.

« Bon, on va se contenter de ça pour le moment. » Soupira le professeur Véga pendant qu'Harry et Fleur s'asseyaient sur le sol, épuisés, avec de surcroît un effroyable mal de crâne.

Harry entendit son professeur prononcer une formule étrange et son mal de tête disparu d'un seul coup.

« Le temps du repos n'est pas encore venu, je dois encore vous enseigner quelques petites subtilités à propos des soupirs célestes. Allez, relevez vous, reprenez votre aspect angélique et reculez de quelques mètres. »

Harry s'exécuta à contre cœur. Il se mit sur pied et d'une pensée, relâcha les attributs qu'il retenait en lui. Aussitôt deux ailes mesurant chacune plus d'un mètre cinquante et recouvertes par de longues plumes soyeuses d'un blanc étincelant de pureté, apparurent dans son dos. Au même instant, un léger picotement au niveau du front lui indiqua que l'œil du savoir avait refait surface lui aussi. A côté de lui, Fleur avait fait la même chose, et après s'être croisé du regard rapidement, ils reculèrent tous les deux de plusieurs pas.

« Maintenant vous allez fermer les yeux et vous imaginer en train de flotter dans les airs… » Leur intima l'Archange.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry obéit et ferma les yeux. Il savait exactement quelle sensation on éprouvait en planant dans les airs, et il l'imprima dans sa tête.

« Voilà, continuez comme ça. Ecoutez bien les impressions de votre esprit, si vous voulez apprendre à voler comme vous courrez, il vous faudra les dompter. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus de sol sous ses pieds, enfin si, mais quatre mètres plus bas. Une seconde à peine après cette constatation, il n'imaginait plus rien deux tout et retomba à toute allure vers l'estrade de pierre. Sa chute pris fin à quelques centimètres du sol, et le cœur battant, il constata que c'était le professeur Véga qui avait arrêté sa chute, et celle de Fleur à côté de lui, en tendant simplement la main dans leur direction.

« Ce n'est pas mal pour un début. » Dit il en les libérant de son emprise pour qu'il puisse se poser en douceur sur le sol. « Encore un peu d'entraînement et voler vous paraîtra aussi simple que nager. »

Une nouvelle série d'exercice, un peu plus rentable que la précédente permit à Harry et à Fleur de se déplacer librement dans les airs aux prix d'un effort de concentration soutenu, et quand Véga leur accorda le droit de se reposer, il avait un nouvelle fois mal à la tête.

« Bien, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. » Dit il en se levant finalement de son fauteuil. « On va maintenant passé à la dernière réjouissance de la journée. »

Harry soupira, il n'en pouvait plus de cette pièce, il était fatigué et avait une faim de loup ; Il voulait partir maintenant et essayer d'oublier tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Vous ne pourriez pas plutôt nous laissez partir ? » Demanda t'il sans grand espoir.

« Si, bien sûr, mais avant je veux voir ce que vous valez réellement en combat. » Répondit le professeur en souriant.

« Il est hors de question que je me batte encore contre l'une de vos créatures. » Annonça clairement Fleur assise sur le sol. Comme lui elle n'avait aucune envie de rester ici.

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ça ne vous apporterait rien de vous battre à nouveau contre une invocation. » Dit Véga en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses paroles. « C'est pourquoi je serais votre adversaire. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Ca ne lui disait vraiment rien du tout de se battre contre un Archange, mais alors vraiment rien du tout.

« Non. » Répliqua Fleur sans ménagement. « Moi je pars. »  
Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea prestement vers le bord de l'estrade avant de se figer sur place.

« Jeune fille, c'est moi qui commande et si je te demande de te battre contre moi alors tu t'exécute sans discuter. » Trancha l'Archange d'une voix beaucoup plus froide en dardant des yeux noirs sur la jeune Française. « Maintenant attaquez moi ! »

Harry regarda Fleur reprendre le contrôle de ses mouvements et se retourner lentement vers Véga en sortant sa baguette. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Même si il n'avait aucune envie de se battre contre qui que se soit il sortit à son tour sa baguette.

« Stupéfix. » Lancèrent-ils d'une seule voix en pointant leur baguette sur l'Archange qui venait de faire disparaître son bâton d'un claquement de doigt.

Les deux traits de lumière rouge fendirent l'air rapidement mais le grand homme noir en robe de bure les dévia l'un après l'autre en leur donnant une claque du plat de la main.

« Les sortilèges mineurs n'ont pas prise sur moi, il va falloir faire preuve d'un peu plus de créativité. » Leur expliqua-t-il d'un ton didactique.

Il n'avait pas finit sa phrase que Fleur lui envoyait un second stupefix. L'Archange fronça les sourcil et le sortilège se figea dans les airs sous la forme d'un petite sphère rouge rayonnante avant de repartir à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil vers Fleur qui n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter et fut propulser dans les airs, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Harry, lui, pouvait bouger et d'un coup de baguette il freina la chute de la jeune Française et lui rendit sa mobilité. Quand elle se releva elle avait repris son apparence angélique et ses cheveux volaient derrière elle mais ses yeux, habituellement noirs dans ces cas là, semblaient avoir laissé la place à deux foyers bleus clairs qui se consumaient sauvagement dans ses orbites. On ne distinguait plus ni pupille ni paupière, seulement cette radiation bleu que dégageait à présent aussi sa pierre frontale. Harry avait déjà peur d'elle quand elle avait les yeux noirs, mais là c'était cent fois pire, il avait du mal à la regarder en face.

« Je vais le massacrer. » Dit elle en s'asseyant dans la position du lotus.

« Sort tes ailes Harry, tu vas en avoir besoin, et puis il faut que tu apprennes à te déplacer avec de façon naturelle. » Lui dit en souriant le vieil homme qui ne quittait pas Fleur des yeux.

En se positionnant entre l'Archange et la jeune Française qui récitait des incantations, Harry laissa ses ailes et sa pierre frontales se libérer. Le sol se mit alors à trembler de plus en plus fortement et il fut contraint s'élever dans les airs pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Quelques seconde plus tard, la pierre qui formait l'intégralité de la salle se métamorphosa en une terre noire et riche, sauf sous les pied de Véga où le sol n'avait même pas tremblé.  
Fleur ouvrit des yeux toujours aussi lumineux, se mit à genoux et sans ajouter un mot, elle plongea ses mains dans le sol à présent fertile. Harry prit un peu d'altitude, préférant savoir se que faisait Fleur avant d'intervenir lui même. A la limite du cercle de pierre qui était rester intact sous le professeur, de longues lianes vertes parcourues de fines aiguilles effilées jaillirent du sol et en un clin d'œil enfermèrent le professeur dans une prison verte et mortelle. Harry vit Fleur bouger ses mains et la prison commença à se resserrer en tournant sur elle même. Bientôt elle se réduisit à la taille d'un homme et d'un seul coup les milliers de minuscules aiguilles s'allongèrent de plus de vingt centimètres, écourtant ainsi brusquement la vie de tout se qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Finalement, de splendides fleurs couleur sang poussèrent sur toute la surface du sarcophage végétale ; c'était fini.

« Félicitation, c'est vraiment une attaque magnifique, très représentative du charme féminin, malheureusement, elle est totalement inefficace car beaucoup trop lente. » Lança la voix de l'Archange.

Harry, toujours en suspension à un mètre du sol se retourna brusquement et retomba au sol. Véga était derrière eux, intact. Fleur ne prit pas la peine de se retourner ; des centaines lianes aiguillées sortirent à nouveau du sol, se jetèrent sur l'Archange immobile et fouettèrent l'air dans de violents claquements pour lacérer Véga de leur pointe. Pourtant aucune ne parvint à s'approcher à plus d'un mètre du professeur sans se faire calciner par le feu invisible qui semblait le protéger. Harry assista à la scène pendant plusieurs seconde puis se laissa tomber au sol. Fleur gaspillait son énergie inutilement, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il se rapprocha prudemment et s'accroupie à côté d'elle sous le regard souriant du professeur Véga qui ne se montrait pas très véhément.

« Arrête Fleur, tu te fatigues pour rien, relève toi. »

La jeune Française retrouva ses yeux bleu ciel, et la luminosité de sa pierre Frontale diminua fortement quand elle se releva.

« On ne peut vraiment pas partir ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en levant la tête vers l'Archange.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir résigner.  
« Non, pas tant vous ne m'aurez pas montrer de quoi vous êtes réellement capable » Dit il. « Et si c'est nécessaire j'irais jusqu'à m'investir un peu plus. »

Joignant le geste à la parole il plaqua les paumes de ses mains l'une contre, murmura une incantation rapide puis écarta brusquement les mains pour laisser apparaître une minuscules flammèche orangée qui tomba très lentement vers le sol.  
Harry se recula un peu en fronçant les sourcils, il avait un mauvais pressentiment et Fleur à côté de lui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus rassurée. Quand la petite flamme atteignit le sol, elle se transforma en un gigantesque brasier bleu qui forma en moins d'une seconde un cercle infernal autour de son créateur.  
D'un signe de main de ce dernier, une énorme traîné de feu jaillit du cercle et se dirigea à toute allure dans leur direction. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde, il fit un bond en arrière et s'éleva dans les airs pendant que Fleur créait une large barrière aqueuse qui se dressa entre elle et la langue de feu qui venait de se séparer en deux.  
Horrifier, il vit le feu contourner le mur d'eau et se jeter sur Fleur qui eu tout juste le temps de s'envoler ; mais le feu s'arracha à son tour à la terre noir. D'une pensée il se décala brusquement sur le côté pour éviter sa propre ligne incandescente qu'il pensait lui aussi avoir abandonné au sol. Elle vira alors en un éclaire, fondit sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'esquiver une nouvelle fois et l'enveloppa entièrement. Juste avant d'être touché par les flammes, il relâcha tout autour de lui de violents courants aériens qui se mirent à tourbillonner autour de son corps pour repousser le déluge de feu. Pourtant, même comme ça il ne parvenait pas maintenir les flammes à plus de cinquante centimètre de lui et la chaleur le submergea rapidement. Avec sa baguette il lança rapidement un sortilège de gel flamme qui la rendit supportable, et se concentra de toutes ses force pour repousser l'enveloppe de feu qui le retenait prisonnier. Il augmenta la vitesse des vents autant qu'il le pouvait mais au lieu de reculer, les parois bleues se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de lui, réduisant cruellement son espace vitale. Un sentiment diffus de panique l'envahit et il força encore plus pour augmenter la pression de sa maigre prison. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés à présent et il pouvait entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Tout son être criait à la vie et essayait désespérément de repousser les parois bleutés qui n'avait de cesses de se rapprocher. Les flammes n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres de son visage quand un arc électrique déchira l'air devant lui , bientôt suivit d'un deuxième et d'un troisième puis d'une foule d'autres de plus en plus long et intense. Avant qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passait, d'énormes éclaires transpercèrent sa prison qui fut bientôt soufflée par les vents déchaînés qui s'engouffrèrent par ses nouvelles brèches. Il retomba lourdement au sol, le souffle coupé, les vêtement à moitiés brûlés et le visage rougit. A côté de lui, à quelques mètres dans les airs, une autre sphère de feu rétrécissait lentement dans de grands dégagements de vapeur. Harry était certain que celle ci contenait Fleur, mais avant qu'il ne puisse même se relever, un cylindre aqueux traversa lentement les parois de flammes et atterrit en douceur sur le sol pendant que la prison incandescente implosait dans le vide. L'eau qui entourait le corps de la jeune Française coula au sol et cette dernière, complètement trempée, pris une grande inspiration.

« C'est mieux. » Assura Véga qui venait d'éteindre le brasier qui l'entourait d'un claquement de doigt. « Mais ça reste insuffisant… Harry, non, ne touche pas Fleur dans ton état, tu pourrait lui faire mal. » Ajouta t'il précipitamment.

Harry qui s'était relever et se dirigeait vers la jeune Française, s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

« Regarde toi. » Reprit Véga devant son incompréhension.

Harry leva ses mains devant ses yeux et fit un bon en arrière. Elles étaient parcourues par des dizaines d'arcs électriques grésillant. Il posa ensuite son regard sur le reste de son corps et constata qu'il était entièrement soumis aux forces électriques qu'il n'avait jamais réussit maîtriser auparavant. Fleur le regardait avec des yeux rond et il s'éloigna un peu d'elle en contemplant les étincelles qui crépitaient tout autour de lui. Ca ne devait pas être tellement plus compliquer à contrôler que les vents songea-t-il en se concentrant pour diriger les arcs électriques vers ses mains. Lentement, en sautillant, ils remontèrent son corps et bientôt, deux petites sphères violètes qui ne demandaient qu'a déverser leur énergie dans tous les sens, prirent forment au creux de ses paumes dirigées vers le ciel. Il fit de son mieux pour les contenir pendant que Fleur se relevait en crachant de l'eau sur le sol déjà humide.

« Céphiré, viens » Murmura Harry en regardant les deux globes qui palpitaient dans ses mains. La créature lui avait dit de prononcer son nom dans la foudre pour l'appeler, c'est ce qu'il venait de faire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Les invocations n'étaient pas prévues au programme. » Protesta l'Archange en secouant la tête de dépit. « C'est à vous de vous battre et de me monter de quoi vous êtes capable. »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, dans ses oreilles bourdonnait encore le grondement des flammes qui avaient failli le tuer quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression que Véga ne les laisserait jamais sortir de cette pièce. A côté de lui Fleur n'était en meilleur état, sa longue robe initialement blanche était détrempée, recouverte de boue, et brûlée à certains endroits. Elle se rapprocha de lui pendant que les deux globes électriques s'élever dans les airs et se percutaient pour ne plus former qu'une sphère deux fois plus volumineuse. La seconde suivant, un éclaire aveuglant obligea Harry à détourner la tête et à fermer les yeux. Un grand bruit résonna dans la salle puis ce fut le silence que vint perturbé le souffle puissant d'un animal.  
Harry rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'invocation que se tenait devant lui. Sans surprise c'était Céphiré, toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi musclé et surtout toujours aussi effrayant avec sa longue corne frontale et son pelage doré qui reflétait la pâle lumière de la salle.

« Te voilà devenu Ange, jeune invocateur. » Constata la créature en plongeant ses yeux entièrement violets dans ceux de Harry et en remuant ses longues ailes. « Tu sembles en tout cas en meilleur santé que la dernière fois, je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais. »

« Il serait mort si je n'avais pas été là. » Gronda Véga en s'adressant à l'immense cheval ailé qui se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction et souffla nerveusement. « C'était déraisonnable de ta part de le transporter de la sorte, il n'était pas près pour les métamorphoses élémentaires, tu le savais très bien mais pourtant tu l'as fait voyagé avec toi sous forme d'éclaire, pourquoi ? »

L'invocation s'avança d'un pas et secoua la tête.  
« Il n'y avait pas d'autres solution, il était trop faible pour se défendre contre des hommes armés et son corps brisé n'aurait pas supporter une violente cavalcade. Non, j'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour lui, je lui ai demandé de se concentrer, et j'ai même sacrifier mon essence pour protéger la sienne. » Expliqua t'il sur un ton de défit.

Le visage de l'Archange s'assombrit légèrement.  
« Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il avait une chance sur cent de survivre, c'était beaucoup trop risqué, tu aurais dû aller chercher un être capable de le soigner plutôt que de risquer sa vie de la sorte. »

Le cheval ailé poussa un hennissement et se retourna vers Harry.  
« Pourquoi m'avoir invoqué ? Tu ne risques rien avec un Archange. » 

« Il vient juste de s'ouvrir à ton élément ; il a agit de façon irréfléchie. Tu peux repartir. » Expliqua Véga d'une voix sèche avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre.

Le cheval ailé souffla.  
« Ainsi il maîtrise les foudres à son âge. C'est un exploit, même pour un Ange. » Dit il de sa voix vibrante en regardant Harry avant de se retourner vers le professeur.

« Il est promis à devenir Archange, comme la jeune fille à ses coté, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils montrent certaines dispositions. » Répliqua Véga toujours aussi sèchement.

Céphiré tourna de nouveau la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Fleur. Harry vit la jeune fille faire son possible pour ne pas trembler et soutenir ce regard inquisiteur qui lisait en elle. Dans son état ça ne devait pas être facile car comme lui elle était épuisé et ne demandait qu'a sortir de cette pièce pour oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer le plus rapidement possible.

Le cheval ailé souffla puis reporta son attention sur le professeur Véga.  
« C'est une fille de la forêt. » Constata-t-il. « Elle possède du sang de Vélane dans les veines. »

« En effet, et maintenant tu repars de ton plein gré ou je te fais quitter ce monde de force. » Répondit Véga qui commençait à s'impatienter.

«…Dois-je partir, Harry ? » Demanda Céphiré sans quitter l'Archange des yeux.

Harry hésita quelques secondes : devait-il obéir à Véga et congédier son invocation, ou bien se fier à ses habits brûlé, à son cœur qui battait frénétiquement et à sa folle envie de fuite ?

« …Fais nous sortir d'ici…s'il te plait… » Dit il finalement d'une voix faible.

L'immense cheval ailé s'ébroua en produisant autour de lui des centaines d'arcs électriques.  
« Je vais faire mon possible. » Déclara-t-il en se campant fermement sur ses jambes.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne suffise pas, mais rien ne t'empêche d'essayer, ça me permettra de voir de quelles créatures s'entourent mes apprentis. » Répondit l'Archange sans bouger, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Céphiré s'ébroua une deuxième fois et Harry recula un peu en se demandant se qu'il venait de faire.  
Sans prévenir, son invocation se cabra en hennissant et une vague d'éclaires éblouissant jaillirent de sa longue corne frontale pour aller s'écraser sur son professeur.  
A côté de lui, Fleur poussa une exclamation de surprise et croisa les bras devant ses yeux pour ne pas être aveugler. Harry avait fait la même chose et quand il leva de nouveau son regard il vit son professeur en train de repousser un flot continu d'éclaires lumineux. Il s'était mis en position de combat à la façon des moldus, de profil par rapport à son adversaire qu'il regardait fixement, les jambes fléchies et écartés pour un appui idéal. Son bras droit était à moitié tendu devant lui et sa main, dont les doigts étaient repliés en avant comme des griffes, faisaient face aux vagues de foudres qui s'écrasaient à une dizaine de centimètre de sa paume, arrêtées dans leur élan meurtrier par une force invisible. Avec sa main gauche, l'Archange traçait des symboles étranges avec une telle vivacité qu'Harry avait du mal à percevoir tous les mouvement des ses doigts. Une seconde plus tard, une petite sphère dorée sortit du néant et se jeta sur Fleur et lui sans que ni son créateur ni Céphiré n'y prêtent attention. Harry se sentit brusquement arraché au sol, et avant qu'il ait comprit ce qui lui arrivait, son dos heurta violemment le sol de pierre, à limite de l'estrade. Un quart de seconde plus tard Fleur finissait sa chute sur lui et le globe lumineux qui n'avait pas cessé de les suivre se positionna juste à côté d'eux. Le temps d'un battement de cil, Harry le vit enfler comme une bulle de savon de sorte qu'avant qu'ils ne puissent se relever ils se retrouvèrent enfermés à l'intérieur de cette sphère étrange dont les parois furent bientôt parcourues par des milliers de petites étincelles brillantes.

« Qu'est ce que c'est encore ? » Demanda furieusement Fleur après avoir repris son souffle et s'être relevé.

« Je ne sais pas…Je pense que c'est une barrière protectrice…Ou alors une prison, au choix. » Répondit Harry en se relevant à son tour, le souffle à moitié coupé par la chute de Fleur.

Fleur se tut. A quelques mètres devant leur yeux, l'Archange continuait de repousser les éclaires qui électrisaient l'air autour de lui en se dispersant dans toutes les directions. Il serra les doigts de sa main gauches les uns contres les autres puis, brusquement, la paume dirigée vers le ciel, il l'éleva de plusieurs centimètre. Aussitôt les vagues d'éclaires cessèrent et Céphiré, malgré son poids imposant, se retrouva propulsé à une vitesse prodigieuse vers le haut. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, il s'écrasa sur le plafond de la grande salle en projetant de gros morceaux de pierre dans toutes les direction. Harry mit ses bras devant lui pour se protéger mais c'était inutile car tous les bloc rocheux qui entrèrent en contact avec la sphère dorée disparurent purement et simplement. Surpris, il baissa les bras juste au moment ou Véga abaissait sa main gauche vers le sol. Le cheval ailé, qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de bougé, fut éjecté vers le sol et s'abîma avec encore plus de violence dans l'estrade grise. Le sol trembla, Fleur et Harry furent déséquilibré et tombèrent à même la pierre pendant que s'élevait un immense nuage de poussière épais et granuleux qui leur cacha le reste de la scène. Harry n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que dans un sifflement affreusement aiguë, un énorme faisceau d'un blanc aveuglant fusa droit sur le point de chute de Céphiré en laissant dans son sillage un air agité par la chaleur. De nouveau le sol trembla et bientôt, une vaste zone rayonna de l'inquiétante et aveuglante clarté des pierres en fusion. L'air chaud finit par dispersé le nuage de poussière et Harry fut en mesure de voir l'estrade dans sa totalité. Véga n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce si ce n'est que son bras droit était tendu vers le point d'impact du rayon de feu. Harry sursauta en voyant le trou béant de plus de quatre mètre qui donnait directement sur la salle de cours de l'étage inférieur. La pierre avait fondue comme du beurre au soleil et coulée en brûlant au passages les tables et les chaises en bois qui se trouvaient en dessous. Céphiré n'avait pas fait long feu songea t'il en regardant les pierres encore rouges qui bordaient le gouffre et faisaient vibrer l'air par la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient. Il aurait dû écouter Véga et le révoquer pendant qu'il en était encore temps, ça aurait évité bien des souffrances à son invocation.

« Regarde. » Chuchota Fleur en lui agrippant l'épaule pour le faire pivoter.

A l'autre extrémité de l'estrade, un énorme éclaire violet s'était figé à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Lentement, il reprit forme animal. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien comment le cheval ailé avait fait pour survivre mais il se tenait pourtant devant lui. Son pelage était recouvert en de nombreux endroit par un liquide épais et doré qui glissait lentement au sol en formant de petite flasques scintillante. Si Harry n'avait jamais vu du sang de licorne il aurait mis du temps à comprendre que son invocation saignait abondement.

« Tu t'en sort bien. » Remarqua l'Archange en se retournant lentement vers lui. « Je ne pensais pas que tu serais assez rapide pour éviter mon attaque. »

Les yeux violets de Céphiré brillaient d'une lueur agressive et il souffla sa fureur en regardant fixement son adversaire. Soudain, il se cabra et tout en brassant l'air avec ses énormes ailes noirs, déclencha une véritable tempête d'éclaires dans toutes les directions. Ces vagues électriques n'avaient pas grand chose à voir avec les précédente, elles étaient violètes et infiniment plus rapides et plus énergétiques. L'Archange ne chercha pas à les arrêter et il disparut au moment ou un éclaire meurtrier allait l'atteindre. Des centaines d'ondes violètes jaillissaient continûment de la longue corne frontale de Céphiré et déchiraient l'air qu'elles traversaient pour aller s'écraser dans un grondement assourdissant sur les lourdes pierres qui formaient les parois de la pièce. Rapidement une poussière obscure envahit la salle et Harry fut de nouveau incapable de voir ce qui s'y déroulait. Des dizaines d'éclaires avaient frappé la sphère dorée qui les retenaient prisonniers Fleur et lui mais à chaque fois ils s'évanouissaient et réapparaissaient du l'autre côté de la bulle sans pour autant la traverser. Harry ne comprenait rien à ce phénomène mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qui l'intéressaient pour le moment c'était de voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de leur barrière protectrice, et pour l'instant il ne voyait plus rien.

« Ca se calme… » Dit Fleur quand les explosions et les bruits roulement de tonnerre laissèrent place à un silence presque plus assourdissant.

Harry hocha la tête. Il se sentait un peu frustré par le nuage de poussière rocheuse qui l'empêchait de voir à plus de trois mètres.

« Ou est passé Véga à ton avis ? » Demanda-t-il en collant presque son visage contre la parois scintillante de la bulle.

Il eut sa réponse avant même que la jeune française n'ouvre la bouche, un nouveau faisceau blanc et pur traversa la pièce et liquéfia une nouvelle parcelle de l'estrade. D'une autre partie de la pièce un éclaire violet lui répondit marquant ainsi le commencement d'une danse violente et bruyante qui fit trembler les murs de la pièce. Même si il ne voyait toujours rien, Harry avait une vague idée du balais aérien auquel se livraient les deux adversaires en faisant pleuvoir la foudre et le feu partout autour d'eux dans une succession d'explosion et de grondement déchirant. Cette danse funeste s'éternisa pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Harry resta immobile, hypnotisé par les traits colorés qui traversaient la pièce et les projection incessante de pierre de toutes tailles. Puis, brusquement, la poussière granuleuse s'agita et toutes les parois de la pièce se mirent à rougir sous l'effet d'une chaleur intense. A cet instant retentit un cri titanesque, semblable à celui que pousse les plus grands rapaces en plein vol. Le sol trembla une nouvelle fois, les pierres blanchirent et entrèrent en fusion un peu partout et finalement, le corps inanimé de Céphiré retomba lourdement juste devant les yeux de Harry qui sursauta, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva assis sur le sol. Il eut à peine le temps de détailler son invocation du regard que déjà elle s'éparpillait en une nuée de particules scintillantes qui disparurent rapidement dans l'air gris et poussiéreux.  
Une incantation résonna et le nuage rocheux se figea instantanément avant de tomber sur le sol en une pluie noire et solide. Harry sursauta une nouvelle fois en contemplant la salle de classe du professeur Véga. Elle était percée de dizaine de trous plus ou moins gros qui donnaient sur les salles de classes adjacentes tandis que des étendues de roche en fusion bouillonnaient paresseusement sur les rare parcelles de sol qui ne s'étaient pas effondrées.

« Ton invocation se débrouille bien, Harry. Elle est rapide puissante, intelligente et à un certain sens de l'honneur. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas autant amusé. » Déclara le grand homme noir en apparaissant à quelques mètres de la sphère dorée.

Si il était blessé, épuisé ou même simplement essoufflé, il le cachait bien songea Harry en regardant la robe de bure impeccable et le visage presque rajeunit de l'Archange.

« J'aurais cependant dû faire plus attention. » Ajouta-t-il, un peu exaspéré par ce qu'il voyait autour de lui. « Enfin, vous avez de la chance, je crois que je vais vous laisser partir pour aujourd'hui. il faut que je répare tout ça sinon Albus va faire un infarctus. »

Il se déplaça un peu et fit réapparaître son bâton et son fauteuil flottant sur lequel il s'installa sans tarder.  
« Je vais vous laissez tranquille demain aussi, vous avez certainement besoin de réfléchir un peu et de faire le point. Mais à partir de Mercredi soir je veux que vous me retrouviez ici tous les soirs après le dîner, j'ai beaucoup de chose à vous apprendre et il faut commencer sans tarder car je veux faire de vous des Archanges le plus rapidement possible. C'est clair ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de revenir ici mercredi soir mais pour le moment il était près à accepter tout ce que demandait son professeur si ça pouvait l'aider à quitter cet endroit. A côté e lui Fleur fit la même chose.

« Bien, nous sommes donc d'accord. » Dit il en souriant. « Sur ce reposez vous bien et bonne fin de journée. »

Il fit claquer son bâton sur le sol et la sphère lumineuse disparut dans un jaillissement d'étincelles colorées. Aussitôt l'air préserver de la bulle se mélangea à l'air ambiant de la pièce et Harry manqua de suffoquer sous la cha

leur écrasante qui l'assaillit. Il réagit pourtant rapidement, se transforma en faucon, pris son envole et plongea rapidement dans un des trous béant qui jonchaient le sol de la pièce. Derrière lui, Fleur, qui avait prit l'aspect d'une louve d'un blanc immaculé, sauta à son tour dans le gouffre et atterrit avec souplesse sur une table à moitié calciner de la salle du professeur Binns, dont les fenêtres étaient ouvertes sur une nuit sans lune. Harry traversa la salle en trombe et sortit en brisant un carreau de la porte tandis que Fleur, faisant preuve d'un peu moins de délicatesse, explosa la porte d'un coup d'épaule. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs et même si ça avait été le cas Harry aurait continué à voler comme un dérater pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'Archange. Fleur semblait bien décidé à faire la même chose et elle le suivit en courant à toute allure dans Poudlard. Sans ralentir il passèrent devant un groupe d'Auror qui leur tournaient le dos et effrayèrent Miss Teigne qui était en poste près d'une vieille armure. Il gravirent plusieurs escaliers, traversèrent des dizaines de couloirs et finalement s'arrêtèrent complètement essoufflé dans un endroit qu'Harry n'avait vu qu'une fois auparavant.

« Lumos. » Murmura t'il après avoir reprit sa forme humaine et en constatant que cette partie du château n'était même pas éclairée. 

Fleur arriva quelque seconde après ; elle reprit son apparence humaine et posa les yeux sur lui. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils reprirent leur souffle en se regardant sans dire un mot, simplement entouré par le bruit de leur respiration saccadée.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » Finit par demander en s'apercevant qu'il était lui même affamé.

Elle hocha la tête pour faire signe que oui et il l'emmena lentement vers les cuisines de Poudlard. En chemin il s'aperçut qu'il était plus de minuit et qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis plus de trente heures. Il faisait tout son possible pour oublier la légère pression que faisait peser ses nouveaux attributs sur son esprit. Il ne voulait pas y penser et quand, après un trajet silencieux de plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le tableau qui gardait les cuisines, il avait presque réussit à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un léger mal de tête.

Les elfes de maisons se ruèrent sur eux pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient et pour une fois, Harry profita qu'Hermione ne soit pas là pour commander tout ce qu'il désirai. Fleur fit de même et ils mangèrent pendant un long moment, bercé par les récits de Dolby qui n'arrêtait pas de parler de chose parfaitement futiles mais qui leur changeait agréablement les idées. Harry avait rarement été si heureux de le voir.  
A la fin de leur repas improvisé mais cependant bien remplit, Harry raccompagna Fleur devant sa chambre, toujours sans dire un mot.

« Entre. » Dit elle en pénétrant dans le minuscule couloir qui menait à la pièce d'où émanaient toujours la même odeur de printemps.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. » Protesta t'il en restant immobile. « Je ferais peu être mieux de retourner dans la tour Gryffondor. »

« Oui, c'est sans doute mieux… » Accorda Fleur d'un ton qui montrais clairement qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. « Comme ça demain matin tu auras le plaisir de te réveiller dans ton dortoir avec des ailes dans le dos et un pierre au milieu du front. C'est sans doute une bonne idée. »

Harry grimaça. Comme il essayait d'oublier tout ce qui avait trait avec cette journée, il n'avait pas pensé à ça et il dû admettre que Fleur avait raison. : il ne savait pas si il parviendrait à retenir ses attributs angélique pendant son sommeil.

« Aller vien. » Ajouta Fleur en disparaissant dans la pièce totalement sombre.

Harry hésita un instant, le matin même il l'aurait suivit sans hésitation mais à présent trop de chose se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il finit par se demander simplement si il voulait la rejoindre et comme la réponse était oui, il pénétra à son tour dans la chambre aux parfums entêtant.

« Reste là, je prend la salle de bain. » Expliqua Fleur après avoir envoyer une orbe rayonnante éclairer d'une lumière douce l'ensemble de la pièce.

Harry hocha la tête sans dire un mot et regarda la jeune Française disparaître derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendait l'eau couler. Lentement il se dirigea vers le miroir incrusté dans la porte de l'unique armoire de la chambre et jeta un regard inquiet à son reflet. Il n'était pas en très bon état et ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses habits, plus qu'a moitié brûlés, laissaient en de nombreux endroits entrapercevoir sa peau noircie par les cendres. Il poussa un soupir résigné en constatant que tout ce qu'il portait sur le dos était déchiré à l'endroit exact ou sortaient ses ailes quand il ne les retenait pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration en sentant qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il retira sa robe de sorcier qui avait presque entièrement brûlé puis enleva sa chemise blanche qui n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état et se retrouva torse nu devant la glace. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il avait une longue coupure sur le biceps gauche mais il ne savait pas à quel moment elle était arrivée là, il ne s'en était même pas aperçu. Il poussa un nouveau soupir presque désespéré puis laissa sortir d'une pensée ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier depuis plus d'une heure. Aussitôt les deux longues ailes blanches qu'il avait tant de mal à maîtriser apparurent dans son dos et la petite pierre ovale sertit de nouveau son front. Pendant un long moment il se regarda sans bouger. Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Comment en était il arrivé là ? Il ne savait pas. Lentement il fit glisser deux doigt sur son front pour sentir la surface polie de cette nouvelle partie de son être. La sienne, contrairement à celle de Fleur, était verte, comme ses yeux, et elle mesure tout de même près de trois centimètre en hauteur pour une largeur d'au moins un. C'était difficile de passer à côté si il se baladait comme ça dans le château, mais c'était encore plus dur de ne pas remarquer ses ailes, les soupirs célestes. Sans se quitter des yeux, il passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur les plumes d'un blanc pur qui recouvraient ses deux ailes. Elles étaient magnifiques, il n'y avait aucuns doutes, mais il aurait préféré les contempler sur quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je n'arrive pas à m'y habituer. » Dit il sans quitter son reflet des yeux quand Fleur, fraîchement lavée, refit son apparition dans la chambre.

« Je sais. » Dit elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

Elle posa sa main gauche sur la coupure qui barrait son bras gauche.  
« Ne bouge pas. » Dit elle en appuyant de plus en plus fort.

Harry obtempéra, ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux, il avait vu pire, et puis sentir la main de Fleur sur sa peau n'était pas complètement désagréable. Une lumière verte éclaira rapidement les doigts de Fleur et d'étranges petite lianes jaunes rouges et bleues s'enroulèrent autour de son biceps. Fleur attendit quelque seconde puis retira sa main ; les plantes perdirent lentement leur couleurs puis tombèrent sur le sol en laissant le bras de Harry sans la moindre trace de blessure, il n'y avait plus de coupure et il y aurait encore moins de cicatrice.

« Merci. » Dit il en se tournant finalement vers elle après avoir fait disparaître ses ailes et sa pierre frontale dans une explosion de poussière dorée. « Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? »

« Va y. » Répondit elle en parvenant à esquisser un sourire. « Je crois que tu en as besoin. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant d'aller décontracter ses muscles sous l'eau chaude et parfumer qu'il fit couler à torrent sur son corps. Il resta longtemps dans la salle de bain et repensa à tout ce qu'il voulait oublier quelque minutes auparavant. Ca n'allait pas être facile et il ne savait pas très bien si il devait en parler à ses amis. Non, il ne leur en parlerait pas tout de suite au moins, il attendrait un peu de s'être lui même habitué à son nouveau corps et à tout ce que l'Archange leur avait expliqué. Il lui faudrait du temps avant réaliser complètement les implications de cette journée, il le savait, mais Fleur était avec lui alors tout irait bien.  
Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir enfiler un boxer et un tee-shirt noir, Fleur dormait déjà. Enveloppée dans les draps, elle lui avait laissé une place à côté d'elle, la même que ce matin. Il contempla un instant la jeune française puis la rejoignit silencieusement dans le lit. Dans un élan de pudeur il se coucha sur les draps, mais après avoir réalisé qu'il faisait froid et qu'il agissait comme un imbécile , il plongea au chaud sous le tissu blanc, se rapprocha autant qu'il put de Fleur et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Bah voilà j'ai réussi à le terminer…Ouff, j'en aurait mis du temps, presque un mois…(Bon d'accord plus d'un mois.)  
Sinon j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, même si je ne suis pas tout à fait content moi. Enfin je suis toujours preneur de vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser, surtout sur ce chapitre qui change un peu des autre.  
Le prochain va venir un jour prochain…

Bye.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Non, je n'ai pas de retard, c'est faux, je suis pile à l'heure… Non ? A bon, tant pis ? Si je dis que je suis désolé, ça marche ? Enfin bon ce chapitre fait quand même la taille de deux voir trois chapitres normaux alors c'est normal si j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à le publier.

Sinon, bah, j'ai rien d'autre à dire, alors bonne lecture.

« Mr Potter, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ! » Ordonna le professeur McGonagall en lui jetant un regard noir. « Mais en attendant vous prenez vos affaire et vous sortez ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et sous les regards amusés des autres élèves, rangea ses affaires dans son sac d'un coup de baguette et quitta la salle de métamorphose en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à sa directrice d'agir de la sorte, après tout la plupart des professeurs appréciaient moyennement qu'on dorment pendant leur cours. Mais il n'arrivait pas non plus à se reprocher son attitude. Il était complètement épuisé et devait bien dormir à un moment ou à un autre.  
Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides, il était quatorze heure trente et tous les élèves ou presque étaient en classe, en train de travailler.  
D'un geste rapide de la main il fit apparaître un manuscrit recouvert de cuire doré. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à en tourner les pages tout en se dirigeant vers la tour des Gryffondore. Son expulsion avait au moins un avantage, il allait pouvoir réviser les sortilèges de Véga tranquillement ; et qui sait, avec un peu de chance il parviendrait même à trouver un peu de temps pour dormir.  
Les yeux plongés dans son livre, il monta un premier escalier. C'était la dixième fois de la journée qu'il essayait de retenir les vingt principaux sortilèges d'architecture que Véga lui avait demander d'apprendre pour ce soir. Il ne voyait pas très bien quel intérêt pouvait avoir un Ange à savoir assembler les pierres d'une maison ou encore tailler des pièces de charpente dans du bois, mais comme tous les jours, il allait apprendre ce que Véga lui demandait d'apprendre.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Fleur et lui avaient été élevés au rang d'Ange, et à partir du mercredi qui avait suivit, toutes les nuits sans exceptions, de la fin du dîner jusqu'à l'heure du petit déjeuné, l'Archange les gardaient avec lui dans sa salle de cours pour leur transmettre son savoir. Ils avaient bien essayés de s'esquiver le premier soir, en entendant l'appel de Véga dans leur tête, mais après la punition qu'ils avaient reçu, ils s'étaient promis de toujours être à l'heure.

Harry poussa un juron. Il venait de trébucher sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et son livre lui avait échappé des mains pour aller atterrir sur le sol, deux mètres plus loin. C'est ce qui arrive quand on essaye de tout faire en même temps songea t'il en ramassant le manuscrit dont les pages magiques, qui se remplissaient progressivement, contenaient tout ce que Véga lui avait appris jusque là, depuis les sorts de soins jusqu'aux techniques de combat à main nue. C'était un cadeau du premier soir, Fleur avait le même.  
Il poussa un soupir et regarda autour de lui. Personne à l'horizon. Il visualisa son dortoir et se concentra fortement. Des étincelles bleues grésillèrent autour de lui et une détonation retentit au moment ou le décore changea radicalement. Il était maintenant à côté de son lit, dans le dortoir désert qu'il partageait avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Sans se formaliser de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, il se jeta en arrière sur son matelas et repris sa lecture en s'efforçant de mémoriser les différentes formules et manipulation nécessaire pour découper une pierre dans la roche. Véga leur avait appris à transplaner dés la première nuit, passant outre le fait que tout le château bénéficiait à nouveau de sa protection magique. Il prétendait que tout était une affaire de concentration et de puissance…et il avait raison. Après plus de trois heures de veines tentatives, Harry avait finalement réussit à transplaner à un mètre de sa position d'origine. Ca ressemblait un peu à du saut en longueur mentale : plus on utilisait d'énergie et plus on allait loin. La protection magique de l'école, quant à elle, représentait des entraves accrochées à ses pieds ou en l'occurrence à son esprit ; pour la contourner il suffisait de mettre en jeu une quantité d'énergie qui la dépasse.  
Harry referma son livre. Il avait toujours eut du mal à retenir ce qui lui semblait sans intérêt, et pour le coup, les sortilèges d'architectures lui semblaient tout à fait inutiles. Pourtant il savait que Véga serait relativement mécontent si il ne les connaissaient pas ce soir et il savait aussi ce qui lui arriverait si il l'Archange n'était pas content de lui… Il poussa un soupir et fit disparaître d'un geste son objet d'étude. De toute façon il était trop fatigué pour apprendre quoi que se soit, il fallait d'abord qu'il se repose. Sans attendre d'avantage, il se laissa glisser contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux.

Il se réveilla en sursaut à le mention de son prénom et se redressa d'un bond, le cœur battant et le souffle coupé.

« houla…Il ne faut pas t'affoler comme ça . » Dit Ron d'une voix tranquille. « Tu vas finir comme Maugrey si tu continues. »

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux pour essayer de les garder ouvert plus d'une demi seconde de suite. Son ami l'avait réveillé en pleine phase de sommeil et son esprit, complètement embrumé, avait du mal à se connecter à la réalité.

« …Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Quelle heure est il ? » Demanda t'il en essayant de refaire surface et d'oublier l'appel hypnotique de son oreiller encore chaud.

« Il est dix sept heure trente, ça fait une demi heure que McGonagall t'attend dans son bureau. » Répondit le rouquin d'un ton toujours aussi détaché. « Elle ne va pas être de très bonne humeur, surtout que tu as manqué t'endormir pendant son cours… »

Harry soupira et secoua la tête pour essayer de dissiper les vapeur paresseuses qui se condensaient dans sa tête.  
« …Je suis fatigué… » Dit il en fermant les yeux une nouvelle fois. « …Enfin le seul point positif c'est que je n'ais pas de place pour une colle dans mon nouvel emploi du temps. »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de soupirer.  
« Tu ne veux toujours pas nous dire ce que tu fais de tes nuit avec Véga et Fleur ? » Demanda t'il avec une faible nuance d'espoir dans la voix.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on travaille. » Répondit Harry en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux.

« Ca fait plus de deux mois que toi et Fleur passez la moitié de vos journées avec Véga, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est juste pour travailler, qu'il n'y a rien de louche la dessous. » Reprit aussitôt le rouquin en agitant les bras. « A moins bien sur que tu passes tes nuits uniquement avec Fleur, auquel cas je comprendrais. » Ajouta t'il avec un sourire exaspérant et lourd de sous entendus.

Harry poussa un long soupir. Entendre ce genre de remarque accentuait encore l'attraction qu'il éprouvait pour son oreiller. Il n'avait absolument rien dit à ses amis au sujet de Fleur et lui ; que ce soit à propos des sentiments qu'il éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre ou de leur nouveau statue d'ange. En un sens il ne leur mentait pas, il passait juste sous silence une partie de la vérité.  
« Je vous ai déjà dit qu'on vous expliquerais tout, mais pas maintenant…bientôt. » Fit il en se levant.  
Il fallait tout de même qu'il aille voir McGonagall.

« Oui, oui, je sais, tu ne te sens pas encore prêt pour tout nous expliquer… » Dit Ron en prenant un air las. « Tu sais, moi ça ne me gêne pas tellement, je peux attendre, c'est juste que ça me stress de te voir complètement crevé, tu devrais te reposer un peu plus. Entre tes nuits avec Véga, les cours, les devoirs et les séances de l'AD que tu as déplacé le Samedi et le dimanche après midi, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps à te consacré. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il savait déjà tout ça mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur de voir que Ron s'en était aperçu, même si Hermione lui avait fait la même remarque un peu plus d'un mois auparavant. Enfin, Ron avait plus l'habitude de garder ce genre de remarque pour lui.

« Je remonte dés que j'ai fini. » Dit il en ébouriffant d'un geste les cheveux flamboyants de son ami qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement pour l'en empêcher. « Gardez moi une place à côté de vous, je vais avoir besoin de réviser pas mal ce soir. » Ajouta t'il en ouvrant l'unique fenêtre du dortoir.

Il se transforma en faucon, sauta sur le rebord de pierre de la fenêtre et s'envola dans l'air hivernal de Poudlard.  
Si il avait été un peu plus éveillé il se serait jeté dans le vide sous sa forme humaine, mais dans son état c'était un peu risqué. Il piqua rapidement vers le sol puis se laissa planer au dessus de l'épaisse couche de neige qui était tombée ces dernières semaines. Les vents froids qui entouraient le château gonflaient ses ailes et ébouriffaient les plumes de son crâne. Il adorait ça, même si ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas volé, il appréciait toujours autant sentir l'air le porter entre le ciel et la terre. Il avait très vite appris à aimer les cours de Véga, qui s'était révélé un professeur sévère mais passionnant, pourtant il regrettait tout de même un certain nombre de choses par rapport à l'ancienne vie qu'il menait au château. Les heures de vol nocturne et le temps passé avec ses amis en faisaient partie. Arrivé à la bordure de la forêt, il s'éleva au dessus des arbres en quelques puissant battements d'ailes puis vira en direction du château. Il aurait mis plus de temps à rejoindre le bureau de sa directrice à pied, et puis ce n'était pas comme si il avait besoin de cacher à son professeur sa condition d'animagus. Il prit assez d'altitude pour se retrouver à la hauteur de la tour d'astronomie puis, après plusieurs vrilles et une trajectoire parfaite et curviligne, il arriva devant sa salle de cours. Il battit frénétiquement des ailes pour perdre de la vitesse et se glissa à l'intérieur par une fenêtre entre-ouverte.

« Par Merlin, Harry, vous ne pouviez pas venir à pied comme tout le monde ! » Rugit sa directrice quand il eut reprit sa forme humaine. Elle était assise derrière son bureau en train de corriger une pile de parchemin particulièrement volumineuse.

« C'est que j'étais en retard… »Répondit Harry mal à l'aise en s'avançant peu plus vers son professeur. « Je ne voulait pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. »

« Au point ou j'en étais je pouvais bien patienter cinq minutes supplémentaires. » Répliqua sèchement sa directrice en rangeant sa longue plume d'aigle dans son écrin. « Mais passons, approchez vous, et regardez ça. »   
Elle sortit un parchemin de la pile et le lui tendit. « Vous le reconnaissez ? » Demanda t'elle en le regardant sévèrement.

Harry se rapprocha encore et saisit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendait. Bien sûr qu'il le reconnaissait, c'était le devoir qu'il lui avait rendu en début d'après midi, il traitait du sortilège d'apparition dans sa globalité.

« Combien de temps avez vous passé dessus ? Vingt minutes ? Vingt cinq ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, son devoir tenait en une seule page, il n'y avait passé qu'un quart d'heure alors que celui d'Hermione comprenait dix sept parchemins et pouvait se vanter d'avoir réquisitionner la jeune fille pendant plus de dix heures.

« Un premier année aurait fait mieux. » Constata avec regret la directrice de Gryffondor avant de donner un coup de baguette magique sur l'unique pièce de parchemin d'Harry qui s'enflamma aussitôt. « J'avoue que je ne comprend pas très bien ce qui vous arrive. » Reprit-elle en se levant pour contourner son bureau. « Dans la pratique vous montrez des capacités d'exécution très largement supérieurs à celles de vos camarades, et vous aviez commencer l'année en rendant des devoirs très encourageant. Mais depuis deux mois vos copies sont de moins en moins travaillées. Je ne suis pas la seul à m'en être aperçue, les professeurs Flitwitch et Rogue sont également venu se plaindre du fossé grandissant qui séparait vos épreuves pratiques de vos devoirs écrit. Ils y voient un manque flagrant de travail personnelle et je ne vous cache pas que Sévérus pense même que cette attitude relève d'une orgueilleuse désinvolture liée a votre victoire partielle sur Voldemort… J'attend des explications ? » Ajouta t'elle en s'adossant au rebord de son bureau, les bras croisée sur sa poitrine.

Harry baissa les yeux pour ne pas avoir à supporter le regard sévère de sa directrice. Etait-ce de sa faute à lui s'il n'avait plus le temps de travailler ? Les premières semaines il avait accepté l'aide de ses amis pour faire ses devoirs, ils lui faisaient un brouillon qu'il n'avait plus qu'a recopier. Mais il s'était rapidement sentit coupable de leur imposer cette surcharge de travaille et leur avait demander d'arrêter en leur assurant qu'il se débrouillerait. Depuis il prenait soin de leur cacher ses notes affligeantes. Que pouvait il dire à son professeur ? La vérité ? Personne ne lui avait jamais empêcher de la révéler mais il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir le faire. Il avait déjà peur de l'annoncer à ses amis alors à sa directrice…

« Je ne sais pas si je dois répondre à cette question. » Dit il finalement en relevant les yeux. « Le professeur Véga le fera certainement si vous lui demandez. Le directeur aussi, probablement. »

La directrice des Lions le considéra un moment en silence avant de repasser derrière son bureau.  
« C'est ce que je vais faire. » Dit elle en s'asseyant. « En attendant je vous laisse une seconde chance de faire votre devoir, correctement cette fois ci. »

Harry hocha la tête en se demandant si ça servirait vraiment à quelque chose. Après tout il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ait plus de temps à y consacrer cette semaine que la semaine passée, mais il pouvait toujours essayer…

« Bien dans ce cas nous nous reverrons demain. » Ajouta le professeur en replongeant dans ses copies.

La conversation était terminée, Harry l'avait bien comprit et il se dirigeait vers la porte quand la voix de sa directrice retentit une nouvelle fois dans la pièce.

« Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous féliciter pour votre remarquable performance de dimanche. » Ajouta t'elle en levant les yeux de ses parchemins. « Vous faites du bon travail avec votre équipe, encore trois rencontres comme celle là et Gryffondor est assuré de remporter le trophée de duel inter-maison. »

Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête puis sortit sans ajouter un mot. Pour lui la rencontre ne s'était pas bien déroulé du tout. Presque toute son équipe avait été mise KO par les équipes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle dont il entraînait les trois quart des membres lors des séance de l'AD et qui avaient à peu près le même niveau que son équipe. En fait ils avaient gagnés grâce aux Serpentard, qui s'étaient trouvés au bon endroit au bon moment. Malfoy avait apparemment changé de stratégie et de méthode d'entraînement et du coup, son équipe s'était considérablement améliorée depuis la première rencontre. Drago avait changé lui aussi songea-t-il en se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il était beaucoup plus grave et silencieux depuis un certain temps. Depuis quand ? Harry ne s'en souvenait pas, il ne s'était aperçu des changements du blondinet qu'assez récemment. La plupart du temps il était trop fatigué pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.  
Les couloirs étaient assez fréquentés à cette heure-ci, les cours s'étaient terminés depuis un peu plus d'une demi heure et un grand nombre d'élèves profitaient des quelques heures qui leur restait avant le dîner pour aller à la bibliothèque, réunir leur club dans les salles de classes à présents vides, ou plus raisonnablement pour se défouler dans la neige qui encombrait les cours intérieurs. Pour éviter toute cette agitation, il regagna la tour en empruntant un chemin plus long mais pratiquement désert. Même si on ne lui posait plus aucunes question à propos de son duel contre Voldemort, on se retournait toujours sur son passage et comme il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, à chaque fois qu'il pouvait l'éviter, il le faisait.  
En arrivant près de la salle sur demande, il s'arrêta. Deux personnes était en train de discuter à quelques mètres de là, et même si elles étaient cachée par l'angle d'un mur, il les reconnu tout de suite à l'aura magie qu'elle dégageaient.  
Il s'approcha lentement et se plaqua à l'angle du mur pour les voir tout en restant invisible.

« …Insupportable, il est insupportable ! » Lâcha Tonks rageusement en brandissant un petit morceau de parchemin au dessus de sa tête. « …C'est déjà la troisième fois qu'il change les circuits de garde aujourd'hui ! Comment veut t'il qu'on s'y retrouve ? »

« Je n'y peux rien, ce n'est pas la peine de me crier dessus. » Protesta Fleur en s'éloignant légèrement de son binôme de garde. Comme d'habitude, elle était vêtus d'un longue robe argenté, mais depuis que le froid s'était abattu sur Poudlard, elle portait une cape plus épaisse qui l'enveloppait entièrement et dont le capuche, cerclée de fourre blanche, tombait dans son dos.

« Tu as raison, excuse moi. Je vais aller lui parler directement, ce sera sans doute plus utiles. » Concéda Tonks en baissant la voix. « On se retrouve dans le hall dans un quart d'heure. »

« J'y serais. »Répondit simplement Fleur qui semblait assez pressé de voir Tonks quitter son champ de vision.

La jeune Auror au cheveux violets fluo hocha la tête puis se mit à marcher énergiquement vers un couloir obscure pour y disparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry resta immobile et contempla la jeune Française de deux ans son aîné. Il la voyait douze heure par jours, et parfois seize ou dix sept les samedis et dimanches grâce aux séances de l'AD, mais jamais depuis deux mois ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seul…Et la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient embrassés remontait à la veille de son combat contre Voldemort.  
D'un geste de la main, elle fit apparaître le livre magique que le professeur Véga lui avait donné, s'adossa au mur de pierre et se mit à parcourir rapidement les dernières pages. S'il avait bien appris une chose sur elle en deux mois de cours, c'est qu'elle était particulièrement consciencieuse et ne supportait pas d'échouer dans l'apprentissage des sortilèges.

« Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger, tu peux approcher. » Dit elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.

« Je suppose que c'est encore Maugrey qui met Tonks dans tous ses états ? » Demanda t'il en sortant de sa cachette improvisée.

Fleur hocha la tête pour confirmer mais continua de fixer sérieusement les formules inscrites sur les pages de son livre. Ses yeux se plissaient légèrement lorsqu'elle lisait attentivement quelque chose ce qui, aux yeux de Harry, la rendait terriblement adorable et séduisante. Du coup il détestait la voir lire quand des garçons étaient dans les parages.

« Tu as réussit à apprendre tous les autres ? » Dit il en regardant par dessus son livre pour constater qu'elle était en train de revoir l'avant dernier sortilège.

Nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif.  
« Mais je n'arrive pas à retenir celui-ci. » Expliqua t'elle en faisant un geste neveux de la main, le regard toujours planté sur les pages noircies du manuscrit.  
S'ensuivit un long descriptif du pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à apprendre ce sort, mais Harry n'écouta absolument rien ; immobile, il la contemplait en se retenant de la serrer dans ses bras ou de lui couper la parole en l'embrassant.

« …Oh…Tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda-t-elle après un temps qu'il aurait été incapable d'évaluer.  
Elle leva enfin ses yeux bleus ciel vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Non. » Répondit il franchement. « Mais est-ce que j'ai quand même le droit de t'embrasser ? »

« …Ca fait deux minutes que je n'attends que ça... » Murmura t'elle dans un souffle qui résonna comme une injonction divine aux oreilles d'Harry. « Tu es plutôt long à la détente pour un garçon amoureux… »  
Bien décidé à ne pas la faire attendre plus longtemps, il se pencha vers elle puis, après avoir écarter une mèche de cheveux blond, fit glisser sa main sur la peau lisse et pure de sa joue et pour la quatrième fois, unit ses lèvres à celle de la jeune fille dans un baiser lent mais tendre et passionné auquel elle répondit aussitôt.

« …Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu m'en passer aussi longtemps. » Dit il, la respiration haletante et le cœur affolé, en quittant un instant les lèvres de Fleur pour reprendre son souffle.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille reprit le baiser la où il en était resté et glissa ses mains sur sa nuque et dans sa masse de cheveux noirs, l'attirant doucement vers elle pour rapprocher un peu plus leur corps. Electrisé par ce contacte voluptueux, il encercla tendrement la taille de Fleur de ses bras et acheva de coller leur corps l'un contre l'autre tout en répondant à son baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus profond et passionné. Jamais ils n'avaient été si proche, et jamais Harry ne l'avait autant désirer qu'en cet instant. La pression qu'exerçait ce corps vulnérable serré contre lui le remplissait d'une satisfaction nouvelle et brûlante et il regretta presque inconsciemment la maigre présence des vêtements qui séparaient sa peau de la douceur enivrante de celle de Fleur. Alors qu'avec ses doigts il froissait l'étoffe soyeuse de sa robe, la jeune fille sépara leur lèvres et, les yeux toujours fermés, bascula la tête en arrière, dévoilant à Harry la peau blanche de son cou qu'il s'empressa d'embrasser, irrémédiablement attiré par le parfum entêtant de printemps qui s'en dégageait. Il adorait cette odeur qui agissait sur lui comme une drogue, embrouillant complètement son esprit enflammé par la passion et amplifiant les sensations qu'il éprouvait.  
Fleur se cabra légèrement en poussant un faible gémissement. Il sentait ses mains fines parcourir sa crinière en bataille et percevait dans sa respiration irrégulière des soupirs qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu chez personne et qui ne faisaient qu'accroître son désire. Il en voulait plus ; il voulait étancher sa soif d'amour et de passion, entendre Fleur gémir et la sentir trembler de plaisir sous ses mains, sa peau et ses lèvres. Pourtant un bruit de grésillement et une coloration bleu l'arrêta net dans son élan. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il n'avait plus personne dans les bras : Fleur venait de transplaner et de mettre fin à leur étreinte passionnelle. Il resta un moment immobile le temps que sa respiration et son cœur reprennent un rythme plus régulier. Sa passion et ses sentiment démesurés l'effrayaient complètement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était incapable de les contrôler alors qu'il était parvenait à maîtriser la plupart de ses émotions. Il poussa un soupir en espérant que ce qui l'effrayait lui n'avait pas fait fuir Fleur.  
Progressivement, l'obscurité et l'air froid des couloirs le raisonna : il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Après un nouveau soupir résigné il se remit donc en marche vers la tour Gryffondore, croisant au passage un élève qui les aurait surpris Fleur et lui s'ils étaient restés dix secondes de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver. » Dit calmement Hermione qui était assise à côté de lui. « Ce n'est pas ça qui va te faire apprendre plus vite. »

Harry poussa un soupir et écarta d'un geste furieux le livre qu'il tenait du professeur Véga. Depuis deux heures maintenant il essayait d'apprendre les sortilèges d'Architecture, et pendant tout ce temps il n'avait réussit qu'a en mémoriser trois. Il était complètement incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait ; Fleur accaparait toutes ses pensées. Ca l'énervait d'autant plus qu'il était sensé être un occlumense accomplit et devait être en mesure de faire le vide dans sa tête à tout moment. Sous les regards effrayés des curieux, il chiffonna les parchemins sur lesquels il avait recopier plusieurs dizaines de fois les sortilèges qu'il voulait apprendre, et les jeta dans le feu qui ronflait paresseusement dans le foyer de la salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as dit McGonagall pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? » Demanda Ron avec un air tellement incrédule qu'il réussit à faire sourire Harry. 

« C'est vrai qu'elle n'as pas due apprécier que tu t'endormes pendant son cours. » Commenta Ginny sans décoller les yeux du devoir de sortilège qu'elle corrigeait à coup de baguette magique.

« Je ne me suis pas endormi. » Protesta mollement Harry en allant se répandre sur un fauteuil près du feu pour mettre fin à la conversation. Autour de lui la plupart des Gryffondor s'agitaient dans la chaleur réconfortante de la pièce décorée aux couleurs des Lions. Certains travaillaient assidûment pendant que d'autre discutaient ou jouaient dans la lumière orangée du foyer. C'était une soirée assez calme songea t'il en regardant par les larges fenêtres embuées, les flocons de neiges bleuis qui tombaient lentement dans la nuit profonde. Tout aurait été parfait s'il avait connu ses sortilèges mais il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour les apprendre et il n'avait ni les capacités ni l'envie de le faire en si peu de temps. Confortablement installé et réchauffé par le rayonnement rouge du brasier qui dansait devant lui, il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer pendant plusieurs minutes par le murmure incessant des conversations.  
Il allait s'endormir quand des cris effrayés le tirèrent de sa torpeur. Le temps d'un battement de cœur il bondit sur ses pieds et se retourna. Ginny était debout à côté de sa table, entièrement enveloppée par une flamme bleue qui se consumaient en laissant échapper de petite bulles transparentes légèrement bleutées.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive. » Gémit-elle en essayant de s'écarter de la flamme qui la suivait comme son ombre.

« Arrête de bouger, ça ne sert à rien. » Dit il en sautant par dessus son fauteuil pour l'approcher. « Et vous, écartez vous. » Ajouta t'il à l'intention de tous les autres Gryffondore qui contemplait la scène avec effroi en poussant des exclamation affolées.

« Je vais chercher McGonagall . » Déclara Hermione d'une voix ferme avant de se diriger en courant vers la sortie de la salle commune.

« Non Hermione, tu restes là, il est inutile de prévenir qui que ce soit. » Lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.« Ginny n'est pas en danger. Ron écarte toi, il ne faut pas que tu la touches. » Ajouta-il à l'adresse du rouquin qui ne s'éloigna pas de sa sœur pour autant.

« Je…Je suis désolé Harry…Je ne savais pas… » Gémit Ginny quand il fut auprès d'elle. « Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. »

« Il va pourtant bien falloir si tu ne veux pas te vider complètement. » Répondit Harry assez sèchement. Il était en colère, autant contre lui que contre la jeune fille et sa curiosité mal placée. En la voyant entouré de sa flamme bleutée, il avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé : elle avait essayé un des sortilèges du livre qu'il avait laisser sur la table…du livre qui contenait tout ce que Véga lui avait appris.

« Je n'arrive pas à le contrôler…Je…Harry, j'ai peur…Qu'est ce qui m'arrive. » Sanglota t'elle en contemplant ses mains qui, comme le reste de son corps, semblaient se consumer dans un enfer bleu.

Harry soupira. C'était le premier sort de son livre qu'elle avait utilisé ; il ne servait pratiquement à rien mais l'Archange leur faisait pratiquer plusieurs heure par jour pour aiguiser leur concentration.  
« Bon écoute, calme toi et allonge toi sur le sol. » Dit il d'une voix plus détendue et un peu moins agressive.

L'embrasement coloré : c'était le nom que l'Archange donnait à ce sortilège qui permettait d'enflammer la magie de chaque être pour lui donner l'apparence d'une flamme dont la couleur dépendait de la personnalité. Ce sort dépensait énormément de puissance magique, surtout quand, comme Ginny, on ne savait pas réguler le flux d'énergie qu'on mettait dedans. Pour le moment la jeune Weasley ne contrôlait rien du tout et Harry savait que son énergie diminuait rapidement tout comme il savait que c'était particulièrement épuisant et désagréable.

« Ferme les yeux et concentre toi. » Dit il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle sans tenir compte des dizaines de regards anxieux et effarés qu'il sentait posés sur lui. Pour le moment ce qui l'importait c'était la santé de son amie et contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione, si elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter la combustion de sa magie avant que celle-ci ne s'épuise totalement, elle serait en danger. Elle n'en mourrait pas mais elle serait complètement épuisée pendant plusieurs jours durant lesquels il lui serait impossible de pratiquer la magie. « Bien, maintenant tu respires calmement et tu essayes de ressentir le flot de magie qui s'écoule de ton corps. » Repris il quand la rouquine eut fermé les yeux à contre cœur. « Tu y arrives ? »

Ginny hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

« Maintenant, c'est simple, il faut que tu te concentres pour le stopper. » Dit Harry sur un ton aussi décontracté que possible. Ce qu'il demandait à la jeune fille était pratiquement impossible sans un travail d'approche de plusieurs heure, et même lui, qui pourtant avait appris à dompter son esprit grâce aux leçons estivales de Dumbledore, avait éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés les premières fois.

Le visage de Ginny se crispa sous l'intense effort qu'elle produisait pour essayer d'arrêter le sortilège mais Harry compris rapidement qu'elle était bien trop paniqué pour réussir quoi que se soit et les chuchotements frénétiques de la foule qui les encerclait n'arrangeaient pas vraiment les choses.

« …Je n'y arrive pas…C'est trop dure ! » Gémit elle en ouvrant les yeux après plusieurs secondes, l'air encore plus affolé qu'auparavant.

Harry poussa un soupir et changea de position pour s'assoire en tailleur à côté de la jeune fille. L'unique autre solution pour mettre fin à ce sort était de s'endormir profondément et pour cela il fallait recourir à autre chose qu'a un simple sortilège de sommeil qui serait immanquablement absorbé le gigantesque dégagement magique qui entourait le corps de Ginny.

« Ginny calme toi, il va falloir que tu me fasses entièrement confiance même si ce que je vais faire ne vas pas t'être très agréable. » Déclara t'il en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. « C'est compris ? »

De nouveau elle acquiesça par un timide hochement de tête.

« Bien alors ferme les yeux et essaye de contrôler ta peur. » Reprit il en approchant lentement sa main droite du visage de Ginny en essayant de réprimer le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour ce qu'il devait accomplir.

Le professeur Véga leur avait enseigner à lui et à Fleur les différentes façon de soumettre un esprit à sa volonté. Harry détestait faire ça, bien que selon l'Archange il soit doué pour le faire. Encore un héritage de Voldemort dont il se serait bien passé. Lentement il avança son bras qui pénétra dans la lueur bleuté de la flamme magique. Il ressentit aussitôt des picotements très désagréables, la magie de Ginny le repoussait. Ca aurait été largement pire si il avait dû faire ça sur une personne qui le haïssait cordialement mais ça aurait pu être mieux si par exemple Ginny n'avait pas été aussi effrayé et lui avait fait pleinement confiance. Enfin ce n'était que le début, il était probable que ces légers picotements laissent place à quelque chose de plus douloureux.

« Calme toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Murmura t'il en posant sa main sur le front en sueur de la jeune fille.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et vida sa tête de toute pensée pour écouter la foule de sentiments qui émanaient de la Ginny. Il les trouva rapidement, des cris indistincts et gris qui s'échappaient d'elle par vagues entières. Il s'en imprégna une seconde puis remonta lentement à leur source : l'esprit de Ginny. Plus il avançait et plus les cris devenaient clairs et puissants ; la jeune fille était terrifiée mais ce qu'elle craignait par dessus tout c'était qu'il ne lui pardonne pas, qu'il soit en colère contre elle. Elle s'en voulait terriblement. Au bout d'un certain temps, enfin, il atteignit l'origine de ses pensées, et il y pénétra. La réaction de Ginny fut violente, elle tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces et au loin, il sentit une atroce douleur se propager dans son corps. En une seconde il trouva un équilibre dans ce chaos de pensée criantes, puis, d'un ordre puissant et bref, il lui imposa sa volonté. L'esprit de Ginny se calma aussitôt et Harry s'en extirpa aussi vite que possible.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la plus jeune des Weasley dormait paisiblement, la flamme bleuté qui entourait son corps avait disparu.

« Elle va se réveiller dans une minute. »

Après ce léger incident, il préféra ne pas descendre dîner avec les autres et transplana directement dans la salle du professeur Véga où il attendit Fleur et l'Archange en soignant son bras droit qui avait été gravement brûlé par la magie de Ginny. La nuit s'écoula très lentement ; l'Archange n'était pas vraiment enchanté qu'il n'ait pas appris les sortilèges d'Architecture mais il ne le punit pas, il semblait préoccupé par autre chose. Comme d'habitude, ils commencèrent la séance en affrontant chacun trois invocations du plan supérieur. Les créatures en question ressemblaient vaguement à des loups garou mais leur corps était plus élancé, plus musclé et surtout beaucoup plus solides. La tâche aurait pourtant pu paraître dérisoire si Fleur et lui n'étaient pas obligé de se battre à main nue en utilisant les techniques que Véga leur avaient transmises. C'était difficile et comme chaque nuit, Harry en ressortit avec une série de blessures profondes qu'il dû soigner lui même en utilisant la pléiade de sortilège de soin que son livre contenait et qu'il s'était efforcé d'apprendre le mieux possible. Le reste de la nuit se déroula plus tranquillement, Véga leur demanda de s'exercer sur quelques sorts de protection majeur puis il passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire des exercices de concentration en combinant le sortilège que Ginny avait utilisé avant le dîner à d'autres sorts qui demandait des efforts de concentration surhumain ; le tout en écoutant Véga leur expliquer quantité de chose sur la Grande Civilisation.

En sortant de la salle de cours à l'heure du petit déjeuné, il avait naïvement espéré que le problème d'hier soir ne se serait pas trop répandu dans l'école. Il se rendit pourtant rapidement compte que ce n'était pas le cas, et en allant rejoindre Ron et Hermione à la table des Gryffondore, il entendit prononcer plusieurs fois le nom de Ginny.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » Demanda Ron alors qu'il s'asseyait entre lui et Neville.

Harry répondit d'un vague geste de la main et s'empressa de remplir son assiette avec tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Comme chaque matin, il était affamée ; c'était d'ailleurs la seul chose qui le poussait à descendre dans la grande salle plutôt que de monter dormir dans son dortoir.

« T'es vraiment obligé de faire ça toutes les nuits. » Chuchota Hermione en abaissant quelques secondes l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier qu'elle était en train de lire tout en grignotant des toasts. « Tu devrais te regarder dans une glace quand tu arrives le matin, je t'assure que ça te ferait peur. On dirait un mort vivant. »

« Non c'est encore pire que ça. » Corrigea Ron. « Tu vois le teint de Malfoy ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers le Serpentard qui était en train de se lever de table, le teint cadavérique et l'air complètement absent. « Eh bien tu as le même. »

Il haussa les épaules en engloutissant la moitié d'une brioche en une bouchée.  
« Les cours de Véga ne sont pas vraiment optionnels. » Expliqua t'il la bouche pleine en regardant Drago quitter seul la grande salle avant de porter son regard sur Fleur qui, elle, y entrait. «…Pourquoi ils la regardent tous comme ça ! » Demanda t'il en renversant la moitié de son jus de citrouille sur la table, profondément exaspéré de voir les regards de la totalité des garçons de Poudlard se poser sur le corps rayonnant de perfection de sa petite amie.

« Pour les mêmes raisons que toi. » Répondit Ron en souriant. « Pour garder dans leurs rêve une trace de la plus belle fille que la terre ait jamais porté… D'ailleurs je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ça te dérange ? » Ajouta t'il sans se départir de son sourire. « Peu être que tu voudrais être le seul à en profiter ? »

Harry chassa les paroles de son ami d'un geste de la main et se contenta de suivre Fleur des yeux jusqu'à la table des auror en refoulant l'envie qu'il avait d'aller l'embrasser devant tout le monde pour clarifier les choses.  
Il détourna les yeux seulement au moment ou Hermione, qui avait pris soin de faire la sourde oreille aux remarques de Ron, poussa une exclamation étouffée.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe. » Demanda le rouquin en se tournant vers elle.

« Je viens de comprendre pourquoi Malfoy avait l'air si mal ce matin. » Dit elle d'une voix faible en leur montrant un petit article à la huitième page du journal. « Les sorciers du ministère qui devaient faire des recherches dans sa maison n'ont trouver qu'un tas de cendre en arrivant, sa mère est introuvable, le ministère pense qu'elle fait partie des cendre… »

« C'est vrai qu'il n'as de chance. Il n'a plus ni parent ni toit » Concéda Ron après plusieurs seconde de silence. « Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais le prendre en pitié. Ca n'efface pas le fait qu'il soit un futur mangemort. »

« Lucius est mort ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, sans se préoccuper des visages tournés dans leurs direction. « Je croyait qu'il avait été envoyé à Azkaban après l'attaque de Poudlard. 

« Il est mort pendant l'attaque. » Expliqua Neville en hochant la tête de droite à gauche. « Quand le professeur McGonagall est venue pour nous faire sortir des dortoirs, on a vu son corps dans la salle commune. Apparemment il avait le crâne brisé. »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en revoyant le corps de Lucius Malfoy voler contre le mur en pierre de la salle commune pour s'y écraser avec violence. Il se souvenait très bien avoir vu du sang glisser le long de ses cheveux blanc, juste avant que Bellatrix ne l'immobilise. C'était lui qui l'avait tué, il en était certain à présent.  
Le visage encore un peu plus pâle, il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle sans accorder la moindre attentions aux appels de ses amis et aux regards curieux qui le suivaient.

Arrivé au dehors, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, la tête blonde de Draco, vissée sur son corps qui montait lentement le grand escalier. Pourquoi le cherchait-il ? Il ne le savait pas très bien mais il sentait qu'il devait aller lui parler. Pour lui dire quoi ? Ca aussi il l'ignorait, mais pour le moment il évitait de penser et se contentait de monter le longues marches à sa suite, en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. La plupart des élèves étaient encore en train de déjeuner et les couloirs n'étaient fréquentés que par ceux qui s'étaient réveillés très en retard ou au contraire très en avance, mais dans les deux cas ils étaient peu nombreux et les couloirs qu'il parcouru derrière le Serpentard étaient bien souvent déserts. A sa suite, il monta huit étages puis s'engagea sans bruit dans l'étroit escalier en colimaçon d'une tour qu'il n'avaient encore jamais visité. Draco avançait d'un pas lent et régulier, sans jamais se retourner. Dans ces conditions ce n'était pas très compliqué de le suivre sans se faire remarquer, et Harry s'acquittait bien de sa tâche, avançant encore plus lentement et plus silencieusement que le blondinet, longeant les murs dans l'ombre et évitant autant que possible de rester à porter de vue.  
Après plusieurs minutes passées à gravir les petites marches de pierres de l'escalier, Harry entendit le bruit d'une lourde serrure métallique qu'on déverrouille puis sentit le vent froid s'engouffrer dans la structure tubulaire de la tour. Apparemment Draco venait d'atteindre le sommet et de sortir à l'air libre. Harry continua son ascension prudente pour découvrir effectivement une lourde porte en métal rouillé ouverte sur le sommet à ciel ouvert. Il prit une seconde pour regarder autour de lui, puis se transforma en faucon et jaillit à l'air libre par l'ouverture béante pour aller se cacher derrière une gargouille qui surmontait le montant en pierre de la porte. Draco ne l'avait pas vue, il s'était immobilisé à la limite de la tour et faisait face au somptueux paysage hivernal qui s'offrait à lui. Harry ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire ; pour le moment, il préférait rester où il était dans l'espoir de comprendre ce que le Serpentard était venue faire ici. Il frissonna et s'ébroua pour faire disparaître la neige qui commençait déjà à recouvrir son plumage bleu nuit. Il faisait froid, et le vent n'arrangeait rien à la chose, si bien qu'il gonfla ses plumes pour préserver un peu la chaleur de son corps. S'il avait été sous sa forme humaine il se serait jeté un sortilège de brûleglace pour ne plus ressentir le froid qui l'entourait, mais sous ses formes animales, il devait se contenter de moyens plus rudimentaires. Cette gêne pourtant était largement compensée par la vue imprenable qu'il avait sur la vallée de Pourdlard enveloppée de son manteau de neige saisonnière. La surface du lac était presque entièrement gelée maintenant, et si l'épaisse couverture blanche qui le recouvrait n'avait pas été si uniformément plane, sa présence aurait été parfaitement dissimulée. Tout comme lui s'il ne s'ébrouait pas rapidement songea-t-il en considérant les dizaines de flocons qui s'agglutinaient sur ses plumes soyeuses. Finalement ce n'était peut être pas plus mal comme ça décida-t-il après une seconde de réflexion, il passerait inaperçu si jamais le blondinet tournait la tête. Pourtant, il était peu probable que le jeune Serpentard agisse de la sorte étant donné qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis son arrivée. Il continuait de fixer imperturbablement les rafales de vent qui s'abattaient sur le lac, la forêt et le parc, augmentant à chaque fois l'épaisseur du manteau blanc qui recouvrait la vallée. Sa longue cape noire claquait en rythme derrière lui, cachant par moment le reflet argenté de ses cheveux recouverts de neige. Harry, toujours caché derrière sa gargouille, se décala un peu pour mieux l'observer. Il aurait donné cher pour connaître ses pensées.  
En se rapprochant un peu plus du bord de son promontoire, il sursauta et retint de justesse un cri de surprise. Le professeur Dumbledore, sa longue barbe blanche malmenée par le vent froid, attendait à la porte de la tour. Quand était il arrivé ? Que venait il faire ici ? Harry était incapable de répondre à ces questions et en éprouvait un mélange de gêne et d'agacement. Toutes ces heures de travail sur la détection des sources magiques servaient-elle vraiment à quelques chose si il n'était même pas en mesure de remarquer la présence du directeur ?  
Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps : Draco, qui ne s'était visiblement pas aperçu de la présence du grand homme, venait de se hisser sur le rebord en pierre de la tour, se rapprochant ainsi dangereusement des cinquante mètres de vide qui le séparaient du sol. C'est ce moment que choisit Dumbledore pour s'avancer lentement dans sa direction, faisant crisser la neige à chacun de ses pas. Le jeune Serpentard se retourna brusquement et manqua de basculer en arrière.

« …Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? » Demanda-t-il sombrement une fois remis de sa surprise.

« Oh…Je suppose que je viens faire la même chose que toi. » Répondit le directeur en s'approchant encore des créneaux, le sourire aux lèvres. « Prendre un bain de soleil…Mais puisque par une heureuse coïncidence nous nous retrouvons tous les deux, pourquoi ne pas échanger quelques propos ? »

Draco le considéra quelques secondes puis se retourna vers la vallée blanchie.  
« Je n'ai rien à vous dire. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. » Expliqua Dumbledore sans se départir de son sourire. « Il se trouve que j'ai assez de conversation pour nous deux. »

Harry manqua de s'étrangler en voyant Draco se retourner pour la deuxième fois, s'assoire sur le créneau enneigé qui le soutenait et s'essuyer rapidement le visage avec sa manche. Il pleurait. Harry pouvait voir les larmes briller aux coins de ses yeux rougit et les longues traînés brillantes qu'elles avaient laissé sur la peau pâle de ses joues. Comment ne s'en était il pas rendu compte avant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait terriblement gêné d'assister à ça ; il avait la désagréable impression d'être témoin de quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sensé voir. Sans écouter les paroles de Dumbledore qui se perdaient dans le vent, il recula lentement. L'épaisse couche de neige qui le recouvrait le rendait complètement invisible ce qui lui allait parfaitement ; Il n'avait pas très envie de se faire remarquer. Arrivé a l'autre extrémité de son promontoire, maintenant hors de vue des deux hommes, il se secoua dans tous les sens pour enlever les flocons qui l'alourdissaient, et se jeta dans le vide. Pendant plusieurs secondes il se laissa tomber comme une pierre pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la tour, puis ouvrit brusquement les ailes et glissa avec grâce et rapidité sur le vents agités, pour aller se poser sur la fenêtre de son dortoir. Il faisait vraiment trop froid pour prendre plaisir à voler, et il était de toutes façons beaucoup trop fatigué pour essayer. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était dormir quelques heures, et oublier ce qui se déroulait sur une des tours de Poudlard ; oublier qu'il avait tué le père de Draco. Il colla sa tête de rapace contre la vitre embuée puis, comme il n'y avait personne dans le dortoir, s'envola à nouveau, exécuta un rapide virage pour se remettre dans l'axe de la fenêtre et fondit dessus aussi vite que possible. La vitre vola en éclat et l'air chaud de la pièce l'envahit tout entier quand il se posa en douceur sur le plancher. Il reprit aussitôt sa forme humain, tira sa baguette de sa poche pour réparer la vitre qu'il venait de briser, puis sauta sur son lit. Au moment où il fermait les yeux, la tête profondément enfouie dans son oreiller moelleux, la voix de Véga retentit dans sa tête, le sommant de le rejoindre devant sa salle de cours au plus vite. Harry se redressa en soupirant. Décidément la journée commençait très mal.

En arrivant devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, il ne fut pas tellement surpris de voir Fleur et Véga qui l'attendaient sans dire un mot.

« Bien, te voilà enfin. » Fit l'Archange en plongeant sa main droite dans une des nombreuses poches de sa robe de bure. « Je vous ai appelé car je dois m'absenter pour une durée indéterminé… »

« Une porte c'est encore ouverte ? » Demanda Fleur aussi calmement que si elle récitait une recette de cuisine.

« Non…Je ne pense pas… Enfin, toujours est-il que je dois vous quitter quelque temps, et j'aimerais que vous portiez ça à partir de maintenant. » Expliqua Véga en sortant de sa poche deux anneaux en or massif, sertis d'un minuscule rubis lumineux.

« Qu-est ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en recueillant au creux de sa main celui que lui tendait l'Archange.

« Oh…Pas grand chose…Un ami qui veillera sur vous pendant mon absence. »Répondit le professeur d'un ton détaché. « A ce propos, il faudrait que l'un de vous prennent en charge les quatrièmes années que j'ai ce matin. » Ajouta t'il en ouvrant d'un geste de la main la porte de sa salle où une pléiade d'élève attendait en discutant bruyamment. « Ce n'est que pour la matinée, je suis certain que Sévérus sera ravie de s'en charger par la suite. »

« Vous voulez qu'on les garde ? » S'exclama Fleur que l'idée ne semblait pas plus emballer qu'Harry.

« Oui, c'est ça ; les garder et finir le cours que j'ai commencé ce matin, il porte sur les Dragons. Un vert Galois est justement dans sa cage, derrière l'estrade ; il vous suffira de le faire sortir et de leur montrer comment on se défend contre ces créatures. Euh…Oui…Il serait plus prudent de protéger les élèves avec un bouclier réflecteur car ce dragon est assez féroce et crache du feu sur tout ce qui bouge. » Expliqua Véga en époussetant sa robe de bure.  
« Alors qui veut s'en charger ? »

Harry recula de trois pas. Lui il voulait dormir, simplement dormir ; pas faire du baby-sitting et encore moins combattre un dragon. Alors pour ce qui était de combattre un dragon en faisant du baby-sitting…

« Je ne peux pas, je dois patrouiller avec Dawlish. » Dit Fleur d'une voix ferme en tournant la tête de droite à gauche. « Par contre Harry n'a rien à faire ce matin…Et je suis certaine qu'il meurt d'envie d'enseigner à des élèves assoiffés de connaissance. »

« Parfait. Harry je suis ravi de te voir accepter si vite, et je suis convaincu que tu t'en tirera très bien. » Déclara Véga d'un air réjoui. « Commence par leur expliquer deux ou trois choses sur les dragons en général, enchaîne sur les Vert Galois, puis libère celui que j'ai mis en cage et montre leur comment on fait pour négocier avec les créature de son espèce. » Ajouta-t-il en le poussant vers la salle de cours. « Bonne Chance. »

« Mais…Oh bah non ! » Protesta Harry en regardant successivement Fleur qui souriait malicieusement et l'Archange qui souriait lui aussi mais d'un air plus mystérieux. « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'était d'accord. »

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, ses deux interlocuteurs disparurent en provoquant des grésillement bleutés, attirant les regards des élèves de la classe qui devint soudain silencieuse.  
Le morale de Harry remonta une seconde : plus personne n'était là pour vérifier si oui ou non il allait entrer dans cette maudite salle pour apprendre à des élèves ingrats à combattre des dragons. Le cœur un peu plus léger, il fit le premier pas d'une longue série qui devait le ramener à son lit. A l'instant où il posa le pied sur le sol, il fut projeté en arrière avec une telle violence qu'il sentit son petit déjeuner remonter dangereusement. Il pénétra dans la salle de classe dans les airs, en position horizontale, et vola jusque au centre de l'estrade où il s'écrasa douloureusement. Allongé sur le dos, bras et les jambes écartés, il contempla quelque seconde le plafond. Autour de lui, le silence surprit laissa bientôt place à un murmure de conversation qui ne tarda pas à s'amplifié en une cacophonie insupportable.  
Harry se releva en soupirant, encore surpris que Fleur ait osé lui faire un coup pareil alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il détesterait ça. Il leva les yeux vers son publique qui le regardait fixement. C'était des Serpentard ; des Serpentard et des Poufsouffles. Rapidement, il fit un tour d'horizon des visages présents et il reconnut deux élèves de Poufsouffle qui faisaient partie de l'AD, mais c'était bien les seuls visages amicaux de toute l'assemblée. Il poussa un nouveau soupir résigné, puis, en écartant une mèche de cheveux noir qui lui était tombé devant les yeux pendant son vol plané, il tira sa baguette et l'agita pour faire retentir un bruit de tonnerre qui instaura immédiatement le silence.

« Heu…Véga…le professeur Véga…à une affaire urgente à régler…il ne peut pas finir votre cours et m'a…disons…ordonné… de le faire à sa place. » Dit il plus ou moins distinctement après avoir pris une grande inspiration. « Je crois que vous parliez des dragons… »

« Il devait nous montrer comment se défendre contre un dragon. » Expliqua rageusement un Sepentard du deuxième rang. « Il devait nous montrer un vrai combat avec le vert Galois qui est derrière. » Précisa t'il en désignant l'énorme cage entièrement recouverte par une immense couverture noire. « Mais je ne suis pas certain que tu puisses faire ça, tu vas nous faire perdre notre temps. »

Un murmure sourd s'éleva dés qu'il eu fini de parler et Harry, après avoir encaisser l'agressivité gratuite du petit Serpentard, fit de nouveau gronder le tonnerre pour rétablir le silence.

« Si, je vais le faire. » Dit il froidement alors qu'il avait justement prévu de laisser le dragon bien au chaud dans sa cage pour ne pas avoir d'ennui. « Mais d'abord vous sortez vos livres et l'un de vous va lire tout ce qui s'y trouve sur les dragons. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait t'écouter ? T'es pas un prof, tu peux ni nous retirer des points ni nous mettre des heures de colle. » Cracha le jeune Serpentard alors que tout le monde, excepté lui et les personnes qui l'entouraient, avait sorti son livre de défense contre les force du mal.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et puisa au fond de lui pour essayer de se calmer car il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. D'abord il apprenait qu'il avait tué Lucius Malfoy, ensuite Véga lui imposait de prendre en charge son cours dans lequel il y aurait évidemment un dragon fou furieux à affronter et pour finir ce morveux qui le cherchait sans aucunes raisons. Ca faisait un peu beaucoup en à peine une heure.

« Tu ouvres ton livre et tu commences la lecture ou je te promet que tu regretteras que je ne sois pas un simple professeur. » Dit il d'un ton tranchant qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de McGonagall dans ses mauvais jours.

Le Serpentard pâlit légèrement, hésita une seconde, le temps d'évalué si la menace était bien réelle, puis, après avoir posé un regard rapide sur la baguette qui était dirigée droit sur lui, s'empressa de sortir son livre et l'ouvrit à la bonne page pour lire un long exposé sur les dragons à travers le monde.

Harry écouta tout très attentivement, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer. Au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les élèves tourner les pages de leur manuel, il sentait grossir dans son ventre une grosse boule de vide, comme si son estomac disparaissait petit à petit sans rien laisser derrière lui. Il commençait à stresser ; autant à cause de son affrontement avec le dragon que par crainte de ne pas réussir à créer un bouclier réflecteur assez grand pour protéger tous ces élèves. Quand le jeune Serpentard mit un point final sa lecture, son estomac avait entièrement disparu.

« Bien…Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter… » Dit il d'une voix un peu plus rauque que la normale. « …Je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. »

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'énorme cage qui reposait derrière l'estrade, près du mur du fond. L'épaisse couverture noire qui la recouvrait et masquait totalement son contenu semblait aussi étouffer les sons qui s'en échappaient. Harry n'entendait que les murmures des élèves dans son dos, et il comprit rapidement que la majorité d'entre eux était en train de prendre les paris tandis qu'une plus petite partie, essentiellement constituée de fille, semblait s'extasier sur la bravoure dont il faisait preuve.  
Au moment où il allait retirer la couverture, il fit volte face et les regarda d'un air agacé. Il avait faillit oublier de mettre en place le bouclier alors qu'il ne pensait qu'a ça quelques secondes plus tôt. Il mit cet oublie sur le compte du trac et brandit sa baguette. Il avait déjà effectué ce sortilège plusieurs dizaines de fois avec Véga, pour s'entraîner, et il pouvait se vanter de le réussir presque trois fois sur quatre alors que Fleur échouait la moitié du temps. Le tout était de bien se concentrer, comme pour dessiner des symboles incantatoires.

« Almy zumé thot alcène. » Murmura t'il en pointant sa baguette droit sur le sol, au pied des gradins de pierre. Toutes les incantations que Véga leur apprenait étaient écrites dans la langue d'Inézule, la planète mère de la Grande Civilisation ; Harry n'y aurait strictement rien comprit si il n'avait pas eut le front orné d'une pierre du savoir…Enfin quand il ne la masquait pas... La pointe de sa baguette s'illumina d'une pâle couleur rose et quelque seconde plus tard, une lueur de couleur identique apparut sur le sol, à l'endroit précis qu'il pointait avec sa baguette.  
« Azéo ! » Lança t'il distinctement pour achever l'incantation. Presque aussitôt, un large faisceau rosé, ondulant lentement dans l'air en dégageant des sons harmonieux, joignit les deux lueur colorées. Harry patienta quelques secondes, le temps que les oscillations du rayon lumineux se stabilisent, puis, assez lentement pour s'assurer de ne pas faire d'erreur, il déplaça sa baguette pour dessiner les contours désirés du bouclier. La lueur rose qui brillait au sol suivait exactement les mouvements de baguette qu'il effectuait et en quelque seconde elle avait fait le tour de la salle, parcourant le sol, les murs verticaux et le plafond en laissant derrière elle une traînée colorée qui finit par formé un immense rectangle incurvé vers les élève à cause de la forme en hémicycle des gradins. Au moment où Harry lui fit rejoindre son point de départ, le rayon rose qui s'échappait de sa baguette s'évanouit.

« Fermez les yeux. » Conseilla t'il aux élèves qui le regardaient la bouche ouverte. Une seconde plus tard, bien qu'il ait lui même suivit son propre conseil, un puissant éclat de lumière agressa sa rétine et une formidable quantité d'énergie magique s'évaporer de son être. C'était le sortilège qui demandait le plus de puissance de tous ceux qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent. Il y à deux mois il n'avait d'ailleurs pas assez de puissance pour l'exécuter correctement. En comparaison l'énergie qu'il utilisait pour invoquer Céphiré était plus proche de celle d'un lumos.  
Quand il réouvrit les yeux, le souffle haletant et la vision légèrement troublée, il vit l'immense bouclier réflecteur qui recouvrait toute la surface déterminée par les marques roses. Ces dernières avaient disparu et il ne subsistait entre lui et son auditoire que quelques reflets changeants et colorés qui trahissaient la présence du bouclier invisible.

« …Euh…C'est pour vous protéger. » Jugea-t-il bon d'expliquer à la foule des élèves qui recommençaient à murmurer entre eux sans le quitter des yeux.

Il se retourna vers la cage et poussa un soupir en la contemplant. Pourquoi était elle si grosse ? Le Vert Galois qu'il avait vu au tournois des trois sorciers était beaucoup plus petit que ça.  
Il descendit de l'estrade et tira sur la couverture qui la recouvrait. Derrière lui une nuée d'exclamations effrayées retentie. Le dragon était là, devant lui, énorme et terrifiant dans sa robe d'écaille verte-grise qui réfléchissait une partie de la lumière, mettant ainsi en évidence les nombreuses cicatrices qui ciselaient son corps. Il n'était pas aussi grand que le Magyar à pointe qu'Harry avait affronté deux ans auparavant mais il semblait beaucoup plus agressif et surtout beaucoup plus vif que le colosse noir ; et cette fois ci il faudra plus qu'un balais pour l'emporter songea-t-il en reculant de quelques pas. Le regard de la créature était fixé sur les élèves qui se remettaient tout juste de leur peur. Harry avait eu la bonne idée de retenir ses propres exclamations de terreur pour ne pas attirer son attention car, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au départ, la couverture noire ne recouvrait pas une cage ; elle faisait elle même office de cage et en la retirant Harry avait libéré le dragon malgré lui. Encore une fourberie de Véga.

Brusquement, le gigantesque animal poussa un rugissement déchirant, et d'un puissant battement d'ailes, se jeta sur les élèves la gueule grande ouverte. Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'animal fut violemment rejeter par le bouclier qui fit vibré l'air d'une note grave et harmonieuse. Le dragon se stabilisa au sol en plantant ses griffes acérées dans la pierre de l'estrade, et Harry constata qu'il n'avait pas l'air ravi : il soufflait d'impatience en projetant dans l'air des petites flammèches qui s'éteignait en touchant le sol. De l'autre côté du bouclier les élèves avaient déserté les premiers rangs et regardaient, immobiles et passablement terrifiés, la haute créature qui les fixaient rageusement. Harry avait probablement aussi peur qu'eux sauf que chez lui s'était justifié car il se trouvait du mauvais côté du bouclier. Une seul décision s'imposa comme un phare dans son esprit ; il était complètement hors de question qu'il risque sa vie en affrontant un dragon dans le simple but d'apprendre à des élèves à se défendre. D'un geste rapide, il fendit l'air avec sa baguette et l'immense couverture noir s'éleva lentement dans les airs en ondulant gracieusement. Tout cela était de la pure folie, il devait y mettre fin, il n'avait rien à prouver à personne. Lentement la cage de tissu se dirigea vers la silhouette massive du dragon qui continuait de se déchaîner inlassablement sur le bouclier magique. Un autre geste de baguette et l'immense pièce de tissu s'abattit sur le lui.  
Harry soupira, de l'autre côté du mur invisible les élèves semblaient se détendre un peu, visiblement ils ne regrettaient pas que l'animal soit retourné dans sa cage. Pourtant presque aussitôt, un nouveau cri d'épouvante parcouru leur rang et Harry contempla avec résignation l'immense cage noir s'enflammer en son centre. En quelques secondes elle ne fut plus qu'un pitoyable tas de cendre au pied du grand dragon vert qui se retourna aussitôt vers Harry. Ses petits yeux d'un noir profond se plantèrent dans les siens et l'espace d'une seconde Harry crut voir un mince sourire s'étirer sur sa gueule. Il avait sans doute compris que lui n'était pas protégé par le bouclier et il commença à s'avancer lentement dans sa direction.  
Harry retenait son souffle et essayait de ne pas prêter attention à l'envie qu'il avait de transplaner dans son lit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le dragon en liberté, tôt ou tard son mur de protection s'effriterait et le dragon serait alors libre de parcourir Poudlard, ce qui, en soit, ne le réjouissait pas tellement. Il recula en même temps que l'animal avançait pour laisser une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il avait beau se creuser la tête dans tous les sens, il ne voyait aucun sortilège qui lui permette d'immobiliser un dragon enragé. Soudain il fut arracher à ses pensées par l'assaut de l'animal qui fondit sur lui la gueule grande ouverte. Au dernier moment Harry se déporta sur la droite et il sentit la monstrueuse mâchoire claquer juste à côté de lui. Il se baissa prestement pour éviter un coup d'aile qui l'aurait coupé en deux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser, la queue acéré du dragon jaillit de nul part et le fouetta avec violence, le propulsant contre le mur de pierre de la salle ou il s'écrasa dans un effroyable bruit de pierre brisée. C'est le rugissement du dragon qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux, juste à temps pour apercevoir une immense vague de feu s'écrouler sur lui. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et se retrouva sur l'estrade, derrière le dragon. L'énorme cône de flamme s'écrasa sur le mur et se dispersa dans toutes les directions en provoquant un vacarme assourdissant.  
La fine pellicule dorée qui recouvrait tout le corps de Harry s'évanouit. Ce sortilège était épuisant, surtout lorsqu'on l'étendait à tout son corps et qu'on transplanait par dessus. C'était l'un des premiers sortilèges que Véga leur ait appris, et l'Archange leur faisait souvent pratiquer des nuits entières pour muscler leur esprit. La fine dorure qui parcourait son corps était en fait une seconde peau insensible aux attaques physiques. Enfin c'était le principe parce que en réalité l'efficacité du sort dépendait de la concentration et des pouvoirs du sorcier.  
En contemplant la fin coupure qui entaillait son bras, Harry jugea qu'il s'en était plutôt bien tiré ; il aurait dû être coupé en deux.  
Le dragon ne fut pas long à se retourner vers lui. Il le considéra un instant avec ses yeux sombres dans lesquels brillait une lueur d'intelligence déconcertante.

« Incarcerem. » Rugit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur l'énorme créature aux écailles vertes.

De nombreuses cordes sortirent de nulle part et encerclèrent l'animal qui poussa un cri effrayant avant de les faire exploser sous la pression de ses muscles puissants. Ca n'avait servit à rien, sinon à le rendre d'encore plus mauvaise humeur et il le prouva rapidement en crachant un nouveau jet de flamme dans sa direction. Cette fois-ci Harry réagit plus rapidement et érigea son dôme protecteur tout autour de lui, juste avant que le déluge de feu ne le frappe de plein fouet dans un grondement de tonnerre à glacer le sang. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour arrêter la créature ; il ne voulait pas du tout prendre sa vie pour un simple cours et n'avait pas l'intention d'invoquer quoi que ce soit devant des élèves de quatrième année. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a l'immobiliser par ses propres moyens.  
Les flammes cessèrent soudain d'harceler son bouclier et Harry fut à nouveau en mesure de voir autour de lui. Il ne lui fallu qu'un dixième de seconde pour se rendre compte que l'immense queue du dragon, souple comme un fouet, fondait sur lui, pourtant ça ne suffit pas. Les longues pointes acérées qui finissait cette arme en écaille brisèrent le dôme bleuté et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de régir Harry sentit une douleur atroce déchirer son bras gauche. Sans prendre le temps de se remettre de sa surprise, il se baissa, évita pour la deuxième fois que el'énorme mâchoire du dragon ne se referme sur lui, puis transplana pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois derrière le dragon.  
Obligeant son esprit à oublier la douleur qui le brûlait plus fortement à chaque battement de cœur, il se redressa et fit face au dragon qui venait de se retourner. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être une souris prise au piège par un chat particulièrement sournois qui voulait faire durer son exé

cution. Malheureusement pour le dragon, Harry se défendait mieux qu'une souris, et tendis que l'immense créature avançait vers lui d'un pas lent et souple, il glissa sa baguette entre ses dents et tourna sa paume droite vers le plafond en se concentrant de toutes ses forces. La luminosité de la pièce s'estompa brusquement jusqu'à devenir une pâle lueur autour de corps de Harry. Le dragon s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'un éclaire violet fendit l'air avec une étrange lenteur pour finir sa course quelques centimètre seulement au dessus de la paume tendue de Harry. A sa suite, des dizaines et des dizaines d'arcs électriques convergèrent vers le même point pour former une sphère éclatante, d'un violet pur, qui enfla rapidement en dégagement une radiation brûlante. Harry senti à peine une goutte de sueur perler le long de son visage crispé par l'effort et il ne percevait plus la douleur de son bras gauche. Tout son esprit convergeait vers un seul but : arrêter ce qu'il venait de mettre en œuvre et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû entreprendre. La foudre était trop dangereuse et il ne la maîtrisait pas encore assez pour faire ce genre de chose. Le stress et la douleur l'avaient égaré et il avait utiliser beaucoup trop d'énergie dans l'opération. Maintenant il ne parvenait plus à arrêter la convergence frénétique des éclaires qui continuaient d'affluer en masse vers la sphère électrique devenue aveuglante. Pourtant il devait absolument mettre fin à cette accumulation titanesque d'énergie, ça devenait beaucoup trop dangereux, même pour lui que les radiations intenses de la sphère commençaient à brûler.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et laissa sortir de lui la panique qui commençait à le gagner. Si il voulait réussir il devait rester calme. Il patienta deux nouvelles secondes puis, le front encore plus plisser qu'auparavant, il se concentra autant qu'il pu pour arrêter le flux d'énergie qui s'écoulait de lui. L'effort fut violent mais de courte duré et il se solda par un franc succès qui dissipa tous les éclaires qui parcouraient encore l'air surchauffé de cette partie de la pièce.  
Devant lui, le dragon ,qui avait arrêté sa course depuis déjà un moment, poussa une plainte craintive tout en reculant, les yeux fixés sur le sphère violète de la taille d'un ballon de foot qui flottait à quelques centimètres de la main d'Harry. Qu'allait il en faire, il ne pouvait pas la jeter sur l'animal, il serait réduit en cendre avant même d'être touché par la surface vibrante du globe électrique. Non la seul solution était de la lancer contre la pierre de la salle, le plus loin possible des élèves et de la créature en écaille. Incapable de supporter plus longtemps la brûlure criante de l'intense rayonnement violent, Harry s'exécuta et d'un mouvement de bras, il envoya voler la sphère lumineuse vers le mur le plus éloigner du bouclier invisible qui protégeait les élèves. Pendant Les deux secondes que durèrent son vol, la pièce fut plongé dans un silence de mort, puis le choc se produisit et ce fut le chaos. Dans un bruit déchirant, la pierre se brisa et presque aussitôt, un raz de marrée électrique se propagea dans toutes les directions de l'espace, zébrant les murs, le plafond, le sol mais aussi l'air et en une fraction de seconde le bouclier réflecteur qui se mit à gronder des son grave sans interruption toute en libérant un nuage de particules dorées qui vrillèrent dans l'air chauffé à blanc. Bien qu'immunisé contre la foudre, Harry ressentit les violentes vagues d'éclaires qui le touchèrent, jusqu'à ce que toute l'énergie de la sphère se soit dissipée. Alors, pendant que les derniers grésillements s'éteignaient autour de lui, il vit l'énorme silhouette du dragon s'affaisser lentement sur le sol en poussant une longue plainte grave, magnifique, qui résonna dans la pièce comme un sanglot final. Ses écailles noircies fumaient encore, il était probablement mort. Pourtant Harry ne prit pas de risque, et sans prêté attention ni aux tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, ni à la douleur de son bras gauche qui revenait plus vive que jamais, il reprit sa baguette toujours fichée entre ses dents et lança sur le dragon tous les sortilèges d'incarcération qu'il connaissait.

« C'est finit. » Dit il d'une voix un peu rauque alors que la créature gisait sur le sol de pierre, fermement entraver par de lourdes chaînes métallique. « Sortez de la salle et regagnez vos salles communes. »

Les élèves, terrifiés et stupéfait, s'exécutèrent aussitôt et Harry s'empressa de verrouiller la porte d'un coup de baguette magique derrière le dernier d'entre eux. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'il autorisa son corps tremblant à tomber à genoux pour laisser des larmes, remplies de peur et de douleur, embuer ses yeux et rouler sur son visage en sueur. Il était pétrifier rien qu'en imaginant ce qui serait arriver aux élèves si le bouclier n'avait pas tenu le coup. Ils aurait tous péri, calcinés par le puissance destructrice des éclaires qu'il avait inconsciemment généré. Jamais plus il ne recommencerait quelque chose d'aussi stupide, il réfléchirait avant d'entreprendre une action magique, la puissance qu'il recelait en lui était trop dangereuse pour qu'on l'utilise inconsciemment.  
Il laissa sa peur et ses remords s'écouler pendant une minute encore avant de se ressaisir et d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de manche. D'un geste rapide, il déchira alors le tissu qui recouvrait la blessure de son bras gauche, libérant ainsi une large plaie noyée dans le sang. Au niveau de son biceps, la queue du dragon l'avait coupé jusqu'à l'os, entaillant même légèrement ce dernier qu'il entrapercevait. Il fallait soigner ça rapidement et il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir. Il posa sa baguette sur le sol et avec sa main droite effleura la blessure profonde en murmurant les paroles qu'il avait appris de Véga. En quelque seconde, le flot de sang qui s'en écoulait et qui avait déjà rougit tout son avant bras et une partie du sol de la pièce, diminua d'intensité puis s'estompa. Harry reprit son souffle quelque instant puis s'attacha à réparer son os avec un autre sortilège. Véga leur avait appris des sortilèges de soin à ne plus savoir qu'en faire ; il y en avait pour tout, les brûlures, les fractures, les coupures, les hématomes, les hémorragie…Tout y était passé, et même si Harry ne les connaissait pas tous par cœur, il savait exécuter les principaux, les plus utiles pour sauver une vie. Sous l'effet des formules qu'il murmurait et de la magie qu'il dépensait dans l'opération, son os fut bientôt comme neuf, et trois minutes plus tard, la coupure du dragon s'était refermée sans laisser la moindre trace. Il était assez fière de lui ; même si Fleur le surpassait pour la médecine magique, il venait de se guérir seul et parfaitement.  
En se relevant, il se dirigea vers l'énorme masse verte couchée sur le sol. Le dragon respirait encore, il était vivant mais inconscient. Pendant un instant Harry hésita sur le conduite à tenir vis à vis du grand animal, mais comme il n'avait ni l'envie les capacités de s'occuper de lui, il laisserait quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger. Pour le moment, il voulait juste dormir. Un nouvel effort de concentration et le décor changea, il se trouvait maintenant dans la salle de bain des préfets, et par chance, il n'y avait personne. 

Initialement il s'était téléporté ici pour réduire la distance qui le séparait de son dortoir. Pourtant en voyant les dizaines de robinets en cuivres qui ornaient la petite piscine et les centaines de bulles roses et bleues qui flottaient dans les airs, il changea d'avis et se déshabilla pour aller détendre ses muscles sous un torrent d'eau chaude et parfumée. Il y passa de longues minutes avant d'en sortir enfin, ruisselant mais relaxé et vidé du stress de l'affrontement. Il s'essuya et s'habilla rapidement. En enfilant son jean il entendit un petit tintement résonner sur les fines dalles bleues et blanches de la salle de bain. En se penchant il découvrir le petit anneau en or que Véga lui avait donné une demi heure auparavant et dont il avait totalement oublié la présence une fois mis dans sa poche. Il s'en saisit et l'observa de plus près. Le petit rubis qui l'ornait dégageait une lumière et une chaleur diffuse mais continue. Il ne voyait pas très bien en quoi ce petit objet pouvait le protéger, mais comme il venait de l'Archange, il ne se posa pas de questions et l'enfila à son index droit, remarquant aussitôt que l'or qui constituait l'anneau était tiède lui aussi. Il soupira devant le spectacle inhabituel de sa main bagué puis sortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor et son lit.

Il fut réveillé par Ron vers deux heures de l'après midi. Le rouquin ne lui demanda même pas où il se trouvait en début de matinée ou pourquoi ses vêtement étaient déchiré et tâchés de sang ; il le savait déjà, toute l'école le savait déjà. Le petit incident avec le dragon s'était répandu à travers Poudlard comme une traînée de poudre.

« McGonagall veut te voir Harry. » Dit Hermione alors qu'avec Ron ils marchait dans une des cours intérieurs en faisant crisser la neige sous leur pas. « …Tu sais…Je ne comprend pas bien ce qu'il y a entre toi et Véga mais…Je pense que tu n'aurais pas dû accepter de faire ce que tu as fait ce matin… »

Harry soupira, exaspéré  
« Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? » Répondit il un peu sèchement. « C'est de leur faute à eux…à Fleur et… »

« Regardez qui arrive ! » Le coupa Ron dans un vague grognement.

« Oh non, pas lui. » Gémit Hermione en s'arrêtant sur place.

Harry porta son regard dans la même direction qu'eux et se figea aussi brutalement que la jeune fille.  
« Demi tour. » Dit il immédiatement. « S'il m'approche je sens que je vais le tuer. »

Il tourna les talons, imité par Ron et Hermione, puis se dirigea à grand pas vers l'intérieur de l'école.

« Mr Potter, Mr Potter. » Appela la voix d'un petit homme qui essayait de les rattraper en courant, suivit par deux autres personnes, plus grandes et à l'air aussi stupide que Crabbe et Goyle dans leur meilleurs jours.

Harry accéléra l'allure, bien décider à ne pas parler à la vermine qui le suivait.

Peu après qu'il soit sorti des geôles de Voldemort, des représentant du ministère, le plus souvent des Aurors ou des attaché au département des mystère et de la justice, étaient venu l'interroger pour recueillir son témoignage. Initialement il devait passé devant le Magemagot, mais Dumbledore avait réussit à lui éviter cette épreuve.  
Harry leur avait tout raconté, en essayant toutefois de rester évasif sur son évasion, ne parlant des invocations qu'a un membre du département des mystère et à Mme Bones qui avait personnellement fait le déplacement un dimanche après midi. Le tout avait duré une semaine et s'était plutôt bien passé ; le directeur étant toujours à côté de lui pour le sortir des questions embarrassantes ou pour calmer les ardeurs des secrétaires un peu trop curieux. Pourtant à peine une semaine après que tout se soit calmé, le premier journaliste avait franchit les portes de Poudlard pour venir à son tour l'interroger. Harry n'avait pratiquement rien raconté mais l'envoyer de presse s'était montré étonnement correct envers lui qui ne connaissait que Rita Skeater. Une demi douzaine d'autres, venu de plusieurs pays différents avaient suivit puis étaient repartis avec quelques maigres informations qui semblaient pourtant les combler de joie. Un seul était revenu à plusieurs reprise ; toujours entouré de son photographe et de son garde du corps, il travaillait pour un grand journal américain et n'avait de cesse de le harceler lui, son entourage et les autres élèves de l'école pour obtenir sa propre version de la vérité. A côté de lui Rita Skeater était un enfant de cœur et Harry l'avait retrouver une fois dans un couloir en train d'interroger un deuxième année que son gorille maintenait de force.

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la cour lorsque une main vînt s'écraser violemment sur son épaule.

« Auriez vous peur de moi pour me fuir ainsi. » Demanda le petit journaliste d'une voix mielleuse en serrant sa prise sur son épaule. « Vous ne devriez pas, mon garçon, je veux juste finir notre entretient. »

« Ne me touchez pas. » Souffla Harry en serrant les dent avant de se dégager brutalement de l'étreinte du journaliste. « Sortez de cette école, le directeur vous à interdit d'y mettre le pied, vous le savez très bien ? »

Le petit homme qui portait une vieille robe marron et noir que son ventre bedonnant tendait légèrement fendit sa bouche en un sourire abject.  
« Le directeur n'est pas là aujourd'hui mon petit, vous ne pourrez pas allez vous réfugier dans ses pattes parce que le grand méchant Ritter vous embête. »

Derrière lui, le gorille qui lui servait de garde du corps et le petit homme mince et chauve qui tenait son appareil photo explosèrent d'un rire gras et sonore. Dans la cours, les batailles de boules de neiges et les conversations avaient cessées ; tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers eux et quelque curieux étaient s'étaient même rapprochés pour mieux voir ce qui se passait.

Harry sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son bras pour l'empêcher de répondre au journaliste. 

« Ah Mlle Granger. » Commença le petit homme à qui le geste n'avait pas échapper. « J'ai fait quelques recherches sur vous depuis la dernière fois. Est-il vrai qu'avant Harry vous couchiez avec Victor Krum ? »

Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre, il avait le souffle coupé. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul, tout était devenu tellement silencieux qu'on pouvait entendre la neige tomber.

« Arrêtez. » Dit calment Hermione alors que lui et Ron allait se jeter sur le journaliste qui souriait toujours, les yeux pétillants d'une intelligence perverse et malsaine. « Il ne mérite même pas votre haine, il est juste un peu complexé parque aucune femme ne lui a jamais accorder d'attention. »

« je prend ça pour un oui Mlle. » Fit le petit journaliste de la même voix mielleuse et écœurante en écrivant un peu trop rapidement sur le bloc de parchemin qu'il tenait à la main. « Mais revenons à toi Harry, j'ai appris ce matin que tu avais tué un dragon ? »

« Vous perdez votre temps, je ne répondrais pas à vos questions. » Répliqua Harry d'une voix glaciale avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre sa marche.

« Harry si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions je vais être obligé de les poser à d'autres élèves… Hé toi, le moucheron…Oui toi, approche ! » Ajouta t'il d'un ton cassant.

Harry se figea sur place et se retourna. La grosse brute qui servait de garde du corps au journaliste était en train de traîner vers lui un élève de première année qui se débattait. C'était un Gryffondore.

« Impedimenta. » Lança Harry en tirant sa baguette d'un mouvement presque invisible.  
Le sortilège atteignit la brute dans la poitrine et avec un cris de douleur, il relâcha l'enfant qui se précipita vers ses amis.

« Tu te décides enfin à répondre à mes questions. » Constata le petit Homme en repoussant d'un geste joyeux les quelques cheveux bruns et graisseux qui tombaient sur son front. « Tu sais, moi je fais ça dans ton intérêt. Voilà deux mois que tu prétends que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort, pourtant il n'a pas refait une seul fois surface pendant ces deux mois, ni attenté une seul action où que ce soit. La population commence à croire que tu mens Harry, je voudrais juste leur prouver le contraire mais il me faut des réponses. » Ajouta le journaliste en reprenant son ton mielleux, sans tenir compte des gémissement de douleur de son garde du corps qui regardait furieusement Harry. « Par exemple il faudrait que je sache si c'est toi qui a tué un certain Pettigrow en Septembre, si tu as vraiment, comme tu le prétends, tué celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom…Ce genre de chose. » Reprit le petit homme en regardant son carnet.

« Harry, calme toi. » Souffla Hermione.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! » Gronda une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la cour.

Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, Tonks se fraya un chemin à travers le petit cercle de spectateurs. Elle était suivie par une fée blanche, entièrement enveloppée dans une longue cape épaisse qui se refermait sur son corps et dont la couleur n'avait rien à envier à la neige environnante. Le capuchon immaculé, terminé par de la fourrure étincelante, était rabattu sur son visage et empêchait la neige de tomber sur ses cheveux invisibles. Harry se calma un peu en la voyant arriver. Même entièrement dissimulée sous des vêtement amples, Fleur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rayonner de beauté.

« Vous ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici, le professeur Dumbledore vous avait pourtant interdit de revenir. Qui vous a laissé entrer ? » Demanda Tonks d'une voix autoritaire en fixant le journaliste les yeux plissés.

Le seul problème avec Tonks c'est que c'est cheveux rose fluos ne faisaient pas vraiment sérieux et le petit homme bedonnant ne se donna même pas la peine de la regarder ; il porta plutôt son regard sur Fleur qui s'était placé entre Harry et lui, profondément ennuyé par ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« Mademoiselle vous êtes une vraie perle. » Dit il d'un ton qui donna presque envie de vomir à Harry. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous perdez votre temps dans ce vieux château sinistre. Tenez, je vous invite à boire un verre.»

Harry s'avança avec la ferme intention de faire des petits confettis avec les tripes du journaliste, mais il croisa les yeux bleus azuréens de Fleur et il compris qu'il ne devait pas intervenir.

« Je vois à votre silence que c'est un oui, beauté. Alors disons ce soir. Nous arriverons bien à trouver une chambre dans le village miteux qui dessert le château. »

Harry rugit à moitié et il lui aurait sauté dessus si Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient pas rattraper au dernier moment.

« Pardon, vous me parliez? » Demanda Fleur en regardant le petit journaliste pour la première fois. Ca voix n'était pas précisément froide, plutôt détachée, méprisante, et elle n'aurait pas regardé différemment un asticot particulièrement laid qui flottait dans sa bouillabaisse.

« Oui, ma belle… » Confirma-t-il en avançant une main vers elle.

Mais avant qu'il ne l'approche à moins de vingt centimètre, Harry s'était défait de l'étreinte de ses amis et avait bondit pour lui saisir le poignet.

« Ne la touchez pas ! » siffla-t-il froidement sans parvenir réprimer parfaitement les grondements de lion qui résonnaient dans sa gorge.

Le journaliste esquissa un petit sourire crispé et son garde du corps qui n'attendait visiblement que ça, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry avec férocité. Pourtant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire un geste, un sortilège le percuta et son arme s'envola pour atterrir dans la main de Tonks.

« je pense que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, Messieurs ! » Dit Tonks alors que le gorille s'écartait lentement en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, un air profondément idiot imprimé son visage massif.

« Allons, allons ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver et puis n'oublions pas qu'Harry m'a promis une interview. N'est pas Mr Potter ? » Expliqua le petit homme en dévoilant une dentition ravagée. « Il faudra que vous me disiez ce qui se cache sous les beaux habits blancs de cette magnifique jeune fille. »

«…Je persiste à croire que tu n'aurais pas dû lui exploser la mâchoire.Ca ne t'apportera que des ennuis, Harry. » 

« Lâche le un peu Hermione, j'aurais fait pareil à sa place. Il l'avait bien cherché. » Dit Ron sur un ton un peu brusque en entrant la salle commune. Ca ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'il avait quitter le journaliste évanouit dans la neige que déjà la jeune fille leur avait répéter cent fois la même chose.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Saint Ronald aurait fait pareil que c'est une bonne chose. » Reprit Hermione en allant s'assoire à une table pendant que son petit ami se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil près du feu. « Ritter peu très bien porter plainte. »

« Ce serait stupide de sa part, ça reviendrait à admettre qu'il était à Poudlard malgré l'interdiction de Dumbledore. » Fit remarquer Harry en s'asseyant en face d'Hermione. Il avait frappé le journaliste tellement fort que son poing droit lui faisait encore mal.

« Peu être, mais c'est quand même prendre beaucoup de risque pour pas grande chose. » Poursuivit la jeune fille en faisant voler jusqu'à elle une bonne demi douzaine de parchemins et de livres. « Il allait partir de toute façon, tu aurais pu te contrôler encore un tout petit peu non ? Pourquoi faut il toujours que vous en arriviez à ces extrémités ?»

Harry écarta la question d'un geste et se plongea dans son livre de métamorphose. La salle commune était pratiquement déserte et il comptait bien profiter de son après midi de libre pour avancer son devoir de métamorphose.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt aller voir McGonagall pour cette histoire de dragon ? » Demanda Ron, avachit dans son fauteuil.

« Si elle veut vraiment me voir elle se déplacera, moi j'ai assez bougé pour aujourd'hui ; et puis il faut que je travaille. » Répondit il sans cesser d'écrire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais eu le bon sens de ne rien dire.  
Pourtant il avait raison, et trois heures plus tard, alors qu'il avait délaissé son devoir de métamorphose déjà bien avancé pour travailler avec Hermione sur un devoir de potion, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la pièce que la nuit tombante remplissait d'élèves.  
Harry la regarda balayer les lieux de ses yeux perçants avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Mr Potter, croyez bien que je suis navré de vous arracher à une soirée si studieuse mais j'ai besoin de vous dire quelques mots. » Dit elle en jetant un coup d'œil au devoir de potion qu'il était en train de recopier pendant que Ron finissait un devoir de sortilèges.

Harry se leva. Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle veuille lui parler ici, alors que pratiquement tous les Gryffondors de la salle, ou du moins tout ceux qui avaient vu le professeur arriver, écoutaient leur conversation ; discrètement pour certains qui continuaient de travailler ou de jouer en leur lançant de bref coup d'œil de temps en temps, ou ostensiblement pour d'autre qui ne les quittaient pas des yeux.

« Suivez moi ! » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton impérieux avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Harry croisa les regards compatissant de Ron et d'Hermione puis suivit à contrecœur sa directrice.

« Qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ? » Demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes d'une marche silencieuse à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était six heures passé et de nombreux élèves commençaient à descendre dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

« Le dragon, Harry. Il y a plusieurs personnes qui aimeraient comprendre comment vous avez fait pour neutraliser un Vert Gallois. Car c'est bien ce que vous avez fait n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de nier il y avait pas mal de témoins.  
« Vous avez réussit à … ramenez le dragon chez lui ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre. Il éprouvait soudain des remords à avoir laissé l'animal clouer au sol pendant tout ce temps.

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça sans ouvrir la bouche, et pendant trois nouvelles minutes il se contenta de la suivre en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la salle de cours du professeur Véga.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant à l'intérieur c'est que son bouclier était toujours en place et que des milliers de poussières dorées avaient été projetée contre lui pour révéler sa présence. Au niveau du sol une ouverture rectangulaire rosée, pratiquée avec élégance dans le bouclier, permettait de passer d'un côté à l'autre. Harry vit aussitôt que le dragon n'était plus sur l'estrade ; le professeur Flitwitch avait pris sa place et semblait s'amuser comme un fou en contemplant les réflexions des sortilèges qu'il lançait lui même sur la barrière magique.

« Ah, Harry vous voilà. Il faudra m'expliquer comment vous avez fait pour ériger ce magnifique bouclier, il est très impressionnant…Je dois dire que je suis un peu surpris qu'un élève de seize ans puisse obtenir un tel résultat, c'est pratiquement impossible en fait… Vous êtes encore plus doué que votre père. » Ajouta t'il en tapant dans ses mains de manière enthousiaste.

« Harry, nous avons d'autres problèmes que ce bouclier. » Fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall qui était restée à côté de lui, en haut des gradins de pierre. « Voyez vous, certains élèves prétendent vous avoir vu transplaner pendant votre affrontement, et cela à deux reprises, alors que c'est sensément impossible à Poudlard. Avez vous une explication logique ? »

Harry déglutit avec peine. Bien sûr qu'il en avait une d'explication ; mais il n'était pas vraiment disposé à la lui fournir maintenant…Peu être plus tard, et encore…En fait il préfèrerais que se soit Véga ou Dumbledore qui s'en chargent.  
« Ils ont pu se tromper ? » Hasarda-t-il, assez peu convaincu lui même de se qu'il avançait.

Son professeur haussa les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas. » Objecta Flitwitch de sa petite voix fluette, en se rapprochant d'eux. « Les élèves de Serpentard que j'ai interrogé m'ont décrit avec précision les grésillements bleus qui vous entouraient juste avant que vous disparaissiez. Vous ne le savez peu être pas mais c'est exactement ce qui devrait se produire si quelqu'un réussissait par miracle à forcer la protection de l'école. »

« Et qu'en est-il des blessures que le dragon vous a infligé au bras gauche ? » Enchaîna la directrice des lions toujours aussi implacable. « La quantité de sang que nous avons retrouvé sur l'estrade laisse supposer que les lésions étaient profondes, or je constate que vous n'avez aucunes séquelles et que vous disposer encore d'assez d'énergie pour agresser les journalistes sans raisons. »

Harry se sentit rougir brusquement quand le regard réprobateur de son professeur se posa sur lui.

« Mais passons sur se manque flagrant de maturité et de maîtrise de soi. » Repris sa directrice sans le quitter des yeux. « Pouvez vous répondre à nos questions. »

« …Je…Non…Je ne peux pas ; vous devriez demander au directeur ou au professeur Véga. » Dit il d'une voix hésitante après plusieurs seconde de réflexion.

« Mais ils sont absents tout les deux pour plusieurs jours. Vous êtes certain de ne pas pouvoir nous éclairez ? » Demanda Flitwitch avec une lueur d'espoir.

Harry hocha le tête de droite à gauche.  
« Désolé, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le faire, et même si c'était le cas, je n'en aurais probablement pas le courage. »

« Très bien, Mr Potter ; vous pouvez descendre dîner. » Déclara le professeur Mcgonagall avec un petit signe de tête qu'il ne sut pas très bien comment interpréter. « Mais soyez assuré que nous éclaircirons cette affaire. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? » Demanda Ron lorsqu'il les eut rejoint, Hermione et lui à la table des Gryffondore, dans la grande salle.

Le dîner n'avaient pas encore commencer, les centaines de plats dorés étaient encore désespérément vides.

« Rapport à ce matin. » Répondit-il vaguement en s'asseyant. « Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé. »

« Et alors, tu lui as répondu quoi ? » Demanda Ginny qui s'était totalement remise de l'incident de la veille sachant qu'il lui pardonnait.

« Pas grand chose. »

« C'est vrai que tu as transplané et que tu as fait un grand bouclier pour protéger les élèves ? » Reprit la plus jeune des Weasley.

« Qui c'est qui t'as dit ça ? » Demanda Harry en portant son attention sur la nourriture qui venait de surgir un peu partout sur la table.

« Un Pouffsoufle de quatrième année qui se trouvait dans la salle... »

« Laisse le avec ça. » Coupa Ron sèchement. « Et puis, c'est l'heure de manger pas de discuter. »

« Excuse moi Harry, je ne voulais pas… »

« C'est pas grave. » Assura t'il en balayant les excuses de la rouquine d'un geste de la main.  
Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être curieuse. D'ailleurs il savait que Ron et Hermione se posaient les mêmes questions.

« Harry, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. » Dit Hermione en souriant.

Harry, un verre d'eau à la main, se retourna et sursauta de surprise en voyant Fleur s'assoire à côté de lui.

« Il ne portera pas plainte. » Annonça t'elle en autant le capuchon qui masquait une partie de son visage et retenait ses cheveux blond-argent qui s'écoulèrent sur ses épaules et le long de ses joues dans une cascade dorée.

« …Ah…C'est bien… Il a décidé ça tout seul ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix un peu hachée. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer et faire de loopings dans tous les sens ; autant à cause du spectacle qui lui était offert que par la surprise et l'incompréhension. Pourquoi était-elle venu le voir à sa table ? Ce n'était pas très discret, surtout après qu'il ait férocement assommé l'homme qui lui avait fait des avances l'après midi même.

« A peu près, oui…Enfin, disons qu'en le raccompagnant au portail nous lui avons fait comprendre que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt de porter plainte. » Expliqua la jeune Française en rajustant une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

« Ah, oui, je vois… En tout cas merci. » Dit il en essayant d'oublier les murmures qui les entouraient.

Elle lui pris son verre des mains en lui décochant un magnifique sourire et bu rapidement plusieurs gorgées avant de le lui rendre.  
« A ce soir. » Souffle-t-elle toujours souriante en venant l'embrasser sur la joue avant de se lever pour rejoindre la table de Aurors.

« Harry, je crois que tu peux fermer la bouche. » Dit Ron qui faisait visiblement de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui même en regardant fixement le verre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

« Peu être qu'elle en avait assez de vivre une relation dans l'ombre ? » Suggéra Hermione.

« Tu crois ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse, sans quitter son verre des yeux. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de regarder autour de lui.

« Oui, d'autant que ça lui évitera de subir les avances de la moitié des garçons de Poudlard. » Assura la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais rien remarqué ? » Demanda Ron avec des yeux ronds.

Il hocha le tête de gauche à droite et le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Et sinon, qu'est ce que vous faites ce soir ? » Reprit il, un peu désespéré par le manque d'observation dont Harry faisait preuve.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui demandait ça ? Il savait très bien que depuis plus de deux mois, Fleur et lui passaient leur nuits dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.  
« On va voir Véga. » Dit-il simplement.

« Je croyais qu'il était parti pour plusieurs jours. » Observa innocemment Hermione en se servant de salade.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais comme il ne savait pas quoi dire, il la referma.  
Son combat avec le dragon était pour lui la seule conséquence de l'absence de l'Archange. Pourtant ça lui libérait aussi sa première nuit depuis deux mois ; ce qui l'arrangeait passablement étant donné qu'il n'avait même pas pensé a apprendre les sortilèges que son professeur lui avait donné le matin même.  
« Elle a du oublier. » Répondit-il plusieurs seconde plus tard, en haussant les épaules, assez peu convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

Ron lança un coup d'œil à Hermione qui souriait.  
« Peu être. » Dit-il évasivement.

Harry ne prononça plus un mot jusqu'à la fin du repas. Il ne savait pas quoi pensé de la réaction de Fleur ; voulait-elle vraiment vivre leur amour en plein jour ou bien avait-elle simplement perdu l'esprit ? En tout cas il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise maintenant, il entendait les murmures qui leur étaient destinés et les regard qui se posaient sur lui. Il y était habitué, mais ça le gênait énormément.

Quand le repas prit fin et qu'il regagna la salle commune des Lions, il suivit l'élan général et s'attabla avec Ron et Hermione pour continuer le devoir de Métamorphose qu'il avait commencé dans l'après midi.  
Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement tandis qu'il noircissait les parchemins les uns après les autres avec ce qu'il trouvait dans les livres qui étaient étalés devant lui, ou bien avec ses propres remarques qu'il espérait juste et pertinentes.  
Lorsqu'il termina sa dernière phrase, la salle commune était pratiquement déserte, il ne restait plus que trois animagus et quelques élèves de septième année qui révisaient leur ASPIC.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda Hermione en levant le nez d'une composition de Rune alors qu'il allait s'assoire près du feu, a côté de Ron qui avait déjà abandonné ses devoirs depuis une demi heure.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule. « …Au fait, je vous ai dit que j'ai vu Dumbledore discuter avec Draco ce matin ? » 

Ron fit signe que non pendant qu'Hermione les rejoignait près du foyer. Ginny était monté dans son dortoir avec ses amis plus d'une heure auparavant.

« Et qu'est ce qu'ils se sont dit ? » Demanda le rouquin en accueillant sa petite ami sur ses genoux.

« Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas écouté, mais…Draco pleurait. »

« Ce n'est pas très étonnant. » Fit remarquer Hermione. « Il vient de perdre sa mère ; deux mois seulement après la mort de son père. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais le plaindre. » Dit Ron d'un ton féroce. « C'est un Mangemort lui aussi et il mérite de souffrir pour ça. »

« Ron ! » S'exclama Hermione indignée. « Ce n'est pas lui qui a choisit ses parents, et c'est en partie de leur faute si il est comme ça. D'ailleurs ça m'étonnerais que Voldemort prenne des garçons de seize ans pour Mangemort. Je crois plutôt qu'il n'a jamais rencontré le mage noir et qu'il se contentait de suivre les ordres de son père. » 

Harry les écouta se chamailler sans intervenir. Maintenant que le choc de la nouvelle était passé, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'éprouvait rien de ce qu'il avait ressenti après avoir tué Queuedever ; pas de dégoût ni même de remords, seulement une légère tristesse pour Draco qui était devenu orphelin par sa faute. Etait-ce lui qui était devenu plus froid ou bien le temps et les circonstances qui l'empêchaient de regretter son acte. Il espérait de tout cœur que se soit le temps.

« Ecoutez, je vous promet qu'avant Noël je vous raconterais tout. » Déclara t'il soudainement en coupant la parole à Ron. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il l'ignorait lui même, peu être que comme Fleur il ne voulait plus vivre en marge de la vérité ; avec ses amis tout du moins.

Il reçut en réponses deux hochements de têtes sérieux.

« Mais pour le moment je crois que je vais aller faire un tour dehors. » Ajouta-t-il presque aussitôt en se levant pour sortir de la salle commune sous les regard étonnées des quelques Gryffondors encore debout.

Il traversa le château rapidement, évitant les Aurors et Miss Teigne sans problème majeur. Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, il avait la nuit devant lui.  
En quelques minutes il arriva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, se dirigea vers le bord et sans réfléchir, se jeta dans le vide la tête la première. L'air glacé lui fouettait le visage sans relâche, tendis que le sol enneigé se rapprochait rapidement. Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres de haut, il se transforma en faucon et se laissa planer droit sur la forêt interdite. Il pénétra à l'intérieur rapidement, évitant autant que possibles les monceaux de neiges qui tombaient des branches alourdies puis repris sa forme humaine en plein vol. Ses capacité à planer avec légèreté dans les airs s'en trouvèrent quelque peu amoindries et après s'être écrasé au sol, il roula dans l'épaisse couche de neige sur plusieurs mètres.

Il resta quelques minutes étendu sur le dos, les bras et les jambes en croix, à respirer l'air froid de la forêt. Il était complètement gelé, et la neige qui le recouvrait entièrement n'y était pas étrangère. Dans sa chute elle s'était introduite partout ; il en avait dans la bouche, dans les oreilles, dans la cou et ses cheveux en étaient devenus blancs. Il fini tout de même par se relever pour ne pas mourir congeler. Il se transforma quelques seconde en lion, le temps de s'ébrouer dans tous les sens, puis reprit sa forme humaine et posa son regard sur la silhouette massive du château qu'il apercevait entre les branches sans feuilles. Les nuages avaient déserté le ciel et l'éclat de la pleine lune se reflétaient sur les vieilles pierres de l'école, conférant à l'antiquement monument une douce aura argenté de mystère et de majesté. Le spectacle était envoûtant et malgré le froid, Harry n'avait pas envie de bouger. Il avait besoin de calme et d'un peu d'air frais après la journée qu'il venait de vivre.  
Il aurait pu rester longtemps immobile, à regarder le château lumineux, mais il se retourna prestement en sentant une présence derrière lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda t'il surpris en apercevant un loup blanc qui le fixait avec des yeux bleus.

« C'est charmant comme accueil. » Répondit Fleur après avoir repris sa forme humaine. « Ca me réchauffe le cœur de voir à quel point tu est content de me voir. »

« Excuse moi. » Se reprit aussitôt Harry. « C'est juste que tu m'as un peu surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver en pleine forêt à cette heure-ci. »  
Un peu surpris était un euphémisme, son cœur avait loupé au moins trois battements.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. » Expliqua la jeune Française en se rapprochant de lui. « Ca fait une éternité que je ne suis pas sortie, la nature me manquait… »

« Pareil… Enfin je veux dire, moi aussi je voulais souffler un peu. »

« Je sais. » Dit Fleur ne lui lançant un sourire de déesse. « je me doutait que tu sortirais aussi. » 

Harry ne comprenait pas très bien comment elle faisait pour savoir ça alors qu'une demie heure auparavant il ne savait pas lui même qu'il allait pénétrer dans la forêt.

« Ah…Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit à ce soir pendant le dîner? » Demanda-t-il dans un éclaire de génie avant de reprendre d'un air plus soucieux : « Au fait, pourquoi es tu venu t'assoire à côté de moi ? Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde sache que…Qu'on est ensemble ? »

« Oui, après ce qui c'est passé hier dans le couloir, j'en ai eu assez de me cacher…Et puis d'abord c'est toi qui nous à trahit le premier avec ce journaliste. » Déclara-t-elle en se plantant à quelques centimètres de lui. « Enfin je ne t'en veux pas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'ardeur avec laquelle tu l'as empêché de poser la main sur moi. »

Harry rougit brusquement.  
« …Ecoute… Fleur, je… Je suis désolé pour hier, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris… »

Elle lui coupa la parole en le serrant dans ses bras.  
« Tu es terriblement mignon… » Souffla-t-elle à mis chemin entre l'attendrissement et la moquerie. « Mais tu sais, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. J'ai adoré le baiser qu'on à échanger hier, et si il n'y avait pas eu ce petit garçon qui arrivait je te promet que je ne serait pas partie aussi brusquement…Mais tu trembles ? » Ajouta-t-elle en desserrant son étreinte. « Tu est complètement gelé, tu ne sais donc pas jeter un sortilège de brûlefroid ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » Protesta Harry en essayant de sauver sa dignité. Ses vêtements étaient gelés, détrempés, il tremblait comme une feuille et ses dents s'entrechoquaient frénétiquement. « Mais c'est bon…J'ai pas froid. »

Fleur le regarda d'un air septique en haussant un sourcil.

« Bon d'accord je vais bientôt faire mourir de froid…Tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

La jeune Française lui lança un sourire cent pour cent magnifique et sortit sa baguette avant de l'agiter en murmurant quelques rapides formules. Aussitôt Harry sentit ses vêtement se sécher et se réchauffer tendis que la morsure du froid disparaissait entièrement.

« Je sais. » Dit Fleur avec l'enthousiasme d'une petite fille après avoir rangé sa baguette derrière sa cape blanche. « Pour une fois qu'on à une nuit à nous, on va aller se balader. »

Harry hocha la tête ; du moment qu'il restaient ensemble ça ne le dérangeait pas  
« Tu veux aller où ? » Demanda-t-il. « On peu a descendre à Préaulard, il y reste probablement des choses ouverte. »

Fleur fit non de la tête sans cesser de sourire.  
« Viens, accroche toi à mon bras, je vais te faire visiter un autre village. » Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de faire un geste et se suspendit à son bras. « Je suis certaine que tu vas adorer. » Déclara-t-elle avant que le décor changeait brutalement dans un grésillement bleuté.

« Waou ! » S'exclama Harry après s'être remis du transplanage de Fleur.

« Ca en jette ! » Confirma la jeune Française qui semblait elle même complètement fascinée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

« Tu étais déjà venu, ici ? » Demanda-t-il en se retenant à la longue antenne métallique qui pointait vers le ciel pour pouvoir se pencher et admirer les dizaines de milliers de lumières qui brillaient sous leur pieds, de tous les côtés, dessinant des ruelles, des rues, des boulevards et des avenues entres lesquels il apercevait les silhouettes de grands bâtiments remplis d'histoire.

« A Paris tu veux dire ? »

« Non, au sommet de la Tour Effel. » Précisa Harry qui suivait des yeux les lignes dessinées par les points lumineux blancs et jaunes parmi lesquelles quelques automobilistes évoluaient.  
La capitale Française était sous la neige, les toits, les arbres, les parcs, les routes, et même le corps métallique de la Dame de Fer étaient entièrement blancs.

« On descend ? » Fini par demander Fleur après plusieurs minutes d'un silence émerveillé.

Harry hocha la tête, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils se promenaient dans les rue de la ville Lumière, main dans la main au milieu des autres couples amoureux qui déambulaient sur les trottoirs enneigés.  
Il s'était enveloppé dans une grande cape noire qu'il avait fait apparaître et qui contrastait avec le blanc pur que portait Fleur. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage, mais ils s'en moquaient complètement. Ici ils étaient libres, personne ne les connaissaient, et les regards qui les suivaient se portaient plus sur leurs vêtements que sur une quelconque cicatrice.  
Collés l'un à l'autre et plongés dans une formidable discussion, ponctuée d'éclat de rire et câlins interminables, ils parcoururent les plus grandes places de la capitales et déambulèrent sur les plus grandes avenues.

« Alors tu aimes bien Paris ? » Demanda Fleur en souriant alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un grand parc, après plusieurs heures de marche.

Harry esquissa un sourire. Si il aimait Paris ? A ses yeux c'était la plus ville du monde. Il avait l'impression de s'être échappé avec Fleur dans une ville de conte de fée, où tout ce qui lui arrivait était merveilleux.  
« Oui, je crois. » Répondit-il en l'attirant contre lui. « Et c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. »  
Il l'embrassa tendrement puis s'écarta lentement en la tenant par les épaules.

« Regarde autour de toi. » Dit-il en lui faisant tourner la tête d'un doigt. « On dirait que tu fais de l'effet aux arbres et aux fleurs. »

Autour d'eux, le parc reprenait lentement ses couleurs estivales. Des bourgeons poussaient sur les branches des arbres et des arbustes tendis qu'aux sol, une multitude de fleurs colorées s'ouvraient de tous les côtés.

« Oups. » Fit Fleur en remarquant les changements. « Je crois qu'on devrait quitter cet endroit, ce n'est pas très bon pour la végétation. »

« Tu veux retourner sur les Champs Elysées ? » Demanda Harry qui ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux.  
Le regard de la jeune fille pétillait d'une lueur chaude et déstabilisante. Une lueur amoureuse.

« Non, beaucoup plus loin… » Expliqua la jeune Française en souriant. « Donne moi tes mains. »

Harry s'exécuta aussitôt et une seconde après que Fleur se soit penchée pour l'embrasser, le décor changea de nouveau.

Avant de voir quoi que se soit, Harry perçut le bruit lointain d'une cascade tandis un air agréablement tiède et parfumé lui remplit les poumons.

« Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en soutenant Fleur qui avait faillit perdre l'équilibre.

« Oui… c'est bon… J'ai juste transplaner sur une trop grande distance… C'est un peu déroutant. » Répondit-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. « Mais, c'est bon, ça va maintenant. »

« Où est-on ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui après s'être assuré que Fleur allait vraiment mieux.

Ils avaient atterri dans une petite vallée au milieu de laquelle serpentait calmement une rivière étroite et peu profonde. Le sol était sec, sablonneux, et la végétation se constituait pour la majorité d'herbes hautes qui poussaient par touffes et d'arbres de toutes tailles que la nuit transformait en étrange silhouette sombre qui murmuraient des paroles inquiétantes dans le vent. En amont, la vallée se terminait par une falaise ciselée d'une fine d'eau qui nimbait de vapeur l'air environnant. Loin derrière ce mur de pierre, la forme colossale d'un mont solitaire reflétait les étoiles d'un ciel qui ne présentait pas la moindre trace de nuage.

« En Afrique. » Murmura Fleur qui, comme lui observait le paysage sauvage et majestueux qui les entourait. « A quelques kilomètres du pied du Kilimandjaro, dans une petite vallée où ma grand mère m'avait emmené quand j'avais huit ans. » Elle se tût quelque instant pour écouter le vent chaud qui chahutait dans les arbres. . « …Rien n'a changé, c'est exactement comme la dernière fois. » Souffla t'elle pour elle même.

Tout était parfaitement calme, et Harry avait l'étrange impression qu'ils étaient totalement seuls dans ce décor idyllique. Lentement, pour ne pas troubler le calme et la majesté du moment, il fit un pas en direction de l'immense volcan puis retira la cape qu'il avait sur le dos et fixa le ciel avec émerveillement. Jamais encore il n'en avait vu de si pure, les étoiles semblaient s'y accumuler par millions.

« …Ca te dirais un vol sous les étoiles ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Fleur qui le regardait en souriant.

Elle saisit délicatement la main qu'il lui tendait tout en laissant tomber au sol la longue cape étincelante qui l'enveloppait, relâchant pour la première fois de la nuit ses magnifiques cheveux argentés.

« Alors allons y. »

D'une seule pensée, il fit tomber la pression qu'il exerçait sur son véritable corps. Aussitôt ses longues ailes blanches apparurent en transperçant ses vêtements tendis que son front s'ornait de son habituelle perle verte et lumineuse. Quand il posa de nouveau son regard sur Fleur, elle avait aussi reprit son aspect angélique et sous la clarté conjuguée des étoiles et de sa pierre frontale qui éclairait son visage d'une pâle lueur bleuté, elle resplendissait d'une beauté surnaturelle.

« Je te suis. » Dit-elle en décochant un sourire qui manqua de le liquéfier sur place. « Partons à la rencontre des étoiles. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et d'une même pensée ils s'élevèrent dans le ciel lumineux.  
L'un en face de l'autre, les mains jointes, il ne regardaient pas du tout les étoiles, mais se fixaient silencieusement tout en prenant de l'altitude. Sous leurs pieds, la petite vallée se perdaient petit à petit dans l'immensité de la savane Africaine, et le Kilimandjaro apparaissait dans sa totalité.

« C'est encore plus beau que Paris. » Dit-il après avoir fait l'effort de quitter Fleur des yeux pour porter son attention sur le monde endormis qui s'étendait au dessous d'eux.

« C'est plus sauvage. » Tempéra la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

Harry éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Elle conserverait toujours une véritable vénération pour son pays.

« Regarde ce que je sais faire. » Reprit il en lâchant ses mains pour se propulser à toute allure dans le ciel profond.

Jamais encore il n'avait put profiter de ses ailes en dehors de la salle de Véga, et maintenant qu'il le pouvait, il s'apercevait que c'était encore mieux que de voler sous la forme d'un faucon. D'ailleurs il ne volait pas, il flottait et ses longues ailes blanches ne lui servaient qu'a changer de direction ou à assurer son équilibre.  
Il avait toute l'immensité du ciel rien que pour lui, il pouvait faire ce qu'il désirait, sous le regard de Fleur qui, à sa grande joie ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Il s'éleva rapidement dans l'air chaud en tournant sur lui même, les ailes repliées le long de son corps. Il adorait ça, et pendant plusieurs minutes, il enchaîna toutes les figures possibles et imaginables. Il se laissait tomber, remontait en piqué, jouait à l'étoile en étendant ses bras ses jambes et ses ailes, effectuait d'interminables looping, vrillait pour retrouver de l'altitude et tournoyait dans tous les sens jusqu'à en avoir le tournis.

« Alors ? » Dit-il en se précipitant vers la jeune fille qu'il saisit par la taille. « Pourquoi tu rigoles ? J'avais l'ai si idiot que ça ? »

Fleur hocha la tête en le lui lançant un regard amoureux.  
« Oui… Mais un idiot très mignon. » Assura-t-elle en souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pour appuyer ses paroles.

« C'est déjà pas si mal. » Se consola-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

Fleur lui sourit puis se retourna et il s'empressa de la serrer contre lui.  
« Regardons les étoiles un moment. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils basculaient à l'horizontale.

Elle s'allongea dos contre lui tendis qu'il l'enlaçait avec ses bras. Sa tête reposait contre son épaule droite et Harry respirait avec délice son parfum tout en laissant son regard se perdre dans l'infinité du ciel étoilé.  
Absorbés par la magie du moment, ils dérivèrent en silence pendant de longues minutes. Harry réalisa alors qu'il se sentait merveilleusement bien ; en fait il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il aurait aimé que la nuit ne se termine pas.

« Tu as fait un vœux ? » Demanda Fleur alors qu'une gigantesque étoile filante venait d'illuminer le ciel pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Oui. »

« Tu veux qu'on reste toujours ensemble, c'est ça ? » Devina Fleur en se retournant entièrement pour lui faire face.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait dit. » Répondit Harry en souriant. « Mais viens, retournons sur la terre ferme. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur le sol, à l'endroit où Fleur les avaient fait atterrir trois quart d'heure auparavant.

« Allons au bord de la rivière. » Proposa Fleur après une longue embrassade qui laissa une nuée de papillons colorés dans le ventre d'Harry.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et quelque minutes plus tard, après avoir traversé une partie de la petite vallée, ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un gros rocher plat d'où il laissaient leur pieds nus tremper dans l'eau. A cet endroit, la rivière s'élargissait légèrement pour former un minuscule lac circulaire bordé d'improbables fleures colorés.

« Tu crois qu'il se réalisera ? » Demanda Harry en s'allongeant complètement, les bras croisés derrière la tête et le regard fixé vers les étoiles.

Fleur se pencha vers lui et lui caressa la joue avec tant de douceur qu'il poussa un léger soupir et ferma les yeux.  
« J'en suis persuadée. » Dit elle en longeant d'un doigt les contours de son visage. « En tout cas je ferais tout pour, je te le promet. »

Les yeux toujours fermés, Harry se laissa bercer par ces paroles murmurées et la douceur des mains de Fleur qui continuait de le caresser lentement. Non, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux et aussi certain de l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune fille. Il serait éternel, il en était convainque.

« Hé ne t'endors pas ! » Souffla le jeune Française en riant.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant son corps violemment arraché au sol. Une seconde plus tard, il s'écrasa dans l'eau de la rivière qui ne tarda pas à le submerger entièrement dans un tourbillon de bulles et d'éclaboussures. Quand il refit surface, il s'aperçut que l'eau lui arrivait seulement aux hanches et que le fond était tapissé de pierres rondes et lisses qui glissaient sous ses pieds nus.  
Il releva sa tête ruisselante pour regarder Fleur qui éclata d'un rire cristallin en le voyant complètement détrempé. La baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite ne laissait pas vraiment de doute sur l'origine de son plongeon forcé.

« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » Demanda-t-il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

La jeune fille le considéra une seconde puis acquiesça en souriant.  
« Il fallait bien que je te remue un peu, tu allais t'endormir. »

Harry soupira en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche, envoyant de l'eau un peu partout autour de lui et provoquant un nouveau fou rire de Fleur.

« Tu te moque de moi là, non ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de décoller la robe de sorcier trempée qui moulait son corps désagréablement. 

Alors que la jeune fille le regardait avec des yeux plissé par le rire, il fit un grand mouvement du bras et projeta vers elle une grande quantité d'eau. Malheureusement un petit geste de baguette lui retourna toute l'attaque en pleine figure. Il perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière pour se retrouver une nouvelle fois submergé par l'eau claire et fraîche de la petite rivière.  
Cette fois ci, il ne prit même pas la peine de refaire surface et transplana juste derrière Fleur qui poussa une exclamation de surprise en se retournant.

« Non… » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'il lui saisissait la main.

« Si… »

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta dans le petit bassin en l'entraînant de force derrière lui. A grand renfort d'éclaboussures, il pénétrèrent tous les deux dans l'eau qui les engloutit aussitôt dans un enchevêtrement tumultueux de membres et de vêtements.  
Quand il émergea, il trouva Fleur en face de lui, debout avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

« Tu es fier de toi je suppose ? » Dit-elle en agitant ses longues ailes blanches pour enlever l'eau qui gorgeait ses plumes.

Comme lui, elle était maintenant complètement trempée, et ses cheveux blond, plaqués contre sa nuque et ses épaules, ruisselaient continuellement.

« Ca va… » Répondit Harry assez content de lui mais un peu intimidé par la forme féminine que prenait la robe blanche de Fleur. « …Tu sais…Même mouillée tu es magnifique. »

Elle esquissa un sourire timide et leva les yeux pour les plonger doucement dans les siens. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter brusquement avant de repartir à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide. Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé avec autant de tendresse et de fragilité.  
Très lentement, après plusieurs seconde d'un silence absolu, il s'approcha d'elle, créant de petites ondulations qui se mirent à danser gracieusement autour d'eux. Incapable d'articuler un mot, il entoura de ses bras la taille de la jeune fille et l'attira délicatement contre lui. Ils se fixèrent un instant, le temps d'exprimer dans leur regard tout ce qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à dire avec des mots, puis Fleur ferma les yeux et Harry se pencha légèrement pour l'embrasser avec toute la douceur et la tendresse que lui inspirait l'amour sans fin qu'il éprouvait pour elle.  
L'esprit libéré de toute pensée, il s'abandonna entièrement à l'étreinte lente et passionnée qui se suffisait dans la danse amoureuse de leur lèvres et qui lentement électrisait son corps.  
Une éternité s'écoula ainsi dans une harmonie parfaite, et quand finalement après un ultime frisson commun le temps reprit son cours, Harry ne savait plus où il se trouvait.  
Les joues en feu, il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Fleur qui s'écarta très légèrement, le visage cramoisie et la respiration haletante mais plus belle que jamais. A présent il percevait distinctement les aléas de l'eau qui s'écoulait autour d'eux, elle glissait lentement contre ses jambes tendis que le vent naissant effleurait son dos et ses épaules. Quelque chose avait changé, il ne sentait plus sur son corps le poids froid et humide de ses vêtements détrempés… Ils avaient disparu. Dans bref accès de lucidité qui le pétrifia, Harry réalisa qu'il était entièrement nu, à quelques centimètres du corps de Fleur, partiellement immergé dans une minuscule rivière qui serpentait au fin fond d'une vallée méconnue et déserte de la savane profonde. Alors, très lentement, la gorge serré et le cœur enfiévré, il écarta doucement ses bras de la taille svelte de Fleur, arrachant à la jeune fille un faible soupir lorsque l'espace d'une seconde il effleura sa peau douce et chaude. Un frisson le parcourut de part en part ; comme lui, elle ne portait plus de vêtements.  
Une brusque rafale d'un vent chaud et sec scella le regard légèrement tendu et apeuré qu'ils partagèrent alors, toujours immobiles dans l'eau qui commençait à s'agiter sous les fluctuation grandissantes de l'air environnant.  
Un instant plus tard, sans prononcer un mots ni se quitter des yeux, ils transplanèrent d'une même pensée sur le rocher large et plat où tout avait commencé.  
Séparé par quelques centimètres, il se fixèrent pendant un long moment tendis que sous leur pieds nus et mouillés, la roche se recouvrait rapidement d'une épaisse mousse végétale incroyablement douce. La tête vide et le cœur sur le point d'exploser, Harry, complètement terrifié, trouva pourtant le courage d'arracher son regard aux yeux bleus de Fleur pour le poser sur le corps totalement nu de la jeune fille qui l'imita. Soutenu par le vent qui se faisait sans cesse plus violent, il le parcouru des yeux pendant plusieurs seconde, émerveillé et tétanisé par l'incommensurable perfection de ses courbes, de ses formes et de ses proportions. Elle était une déesse d'amour et de beauté qui brillait pour lui sous l'éclat des étoiles.  
Après de longues secondes de contemplation, il relevèrent les yeux l'un vers l'autre. La peur avait en partie disparue de leur regard, et tendis qu'une nouvelle rafale dissipait les long cheveux argenté de Fleur, ils posèrent chacun une main sur la joue de l'autre dans un geste tendre et symétrique qui leur arracha un soupir tremblant. Lentement et avec timidité, Harry descendit sa main dans une longue caresse qui glissa doucement sur la peau soyeuse et pure de la jeune fille, effleurant son cou, la courbure de ses seins, sa taille et ses hanches pour se terminer à la naissance de ses jambes dans un soupir de plaisir.  
L'instant d'après ils étaient allongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur l'épais matelas de mousse vert, et laissaient leurs mains et leurs lèvres découvrir, caresser et goûter le corps de l'autre dans escalade sans fin de plaisirs. Harry ne savait plus où il se trouvait, son esprit était complètement enivré par le parfum de Fleur, par le frottement de sa peau douce et chaude contre la sienne, par ses caresse et ses baisers, par son corps et l'amour sans borne qu'ils partageaient. Dos contre le sol, il la sentait frémir et se cambrer sous ses doigts et ses lèvres, sous ses attouchements qui devenaient sans cesse plus confiant et perdait rapidement leur maladresse première pour arracher des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir à la jeune fille.  
Au dessus de leur tête, le ciel se couvrait de nuages menaçants qui progressaient rapidement sous le vent violent.  
Après un baiser particulièrement long et passionné, Harry glissa un bras autour de la taille de Fleur et la fit doucement basculer sur le côté pour s'allonger entièrement sur son corps et les envelopper tous les deux de ses longues ailes blanches. Haletant et couvert de sueur, ils se regardèrent pendant une seconde, puis Fleur inclina légèrement la tête et les pierres lumineuses qui ornaient leur front se frôlèrent une seconde pendant laquelle ils furent submergé par les sensations de l'autre. Surpris ils rompirent brusquement le contact avant de recommencer plus lentement pour ressentir à nouveau cette communion parfaite de leur esprits et de leurs plaisirs. Harry chercha alors dans les yeux de la jeune fille une permission qu'il avait déjà. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver à présent, il laisserait son front collé contre celui de Fleur pour partager leurs pensées, leurs sentiments, leurs plaisirs. Ils vivraient l'acte d'amour comme une seule âme.  
Le premier éclair zébra alors le ciel, et lentement, maladroitement, il rejoignit le sol, laissant son bruit déchirant assourdit par les vents tourbillonnants qui sillonnaient l'air chaud dans tous les sens. D'autres lui succédèrent, plus rapides et moins hésitants mais tout aussi silencieux et magnifiques ; feux d'artifices lumineux et rayonnants applaudi par les hurlements du vent dans les arbres en liesse. Cette danse somptueuse entre les éléments déchaînés se poursuivit dans toute sa grandeur pendant d'interminables minutes avant d'exploser. Un dernier éclaire, immense, grandiose, transforma la nuit en jour par ses ramifications infinies qui se dispersèrent aux quatre coins de la savane tandis que le vent, après un ultime rugissement qui résonna deux fois, s'estompa entièrement, entraînant Harry et Fleur dans un maelström de jouissance qui les propulsa très loin du temps et de l'espace, dans une dimension créée par leur esprits qui se mélangeaient harmonieusement sur des accords divins.  
Une éternité s'écoula.   
Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, en même temps que Fleur, il était épuisé, ivre d'un bonheur à peine découvert et qui pourtant le comblait déjà entièrement. Il se retira doucement et bascula sur le côté, en face de Fleur qui souriait en le regardant. Un fragment de l'âme aimée brillait à présent dans chacun de leur être ; un fragment qui ne les quitteraient plus jamais. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et colla son corps contre le sien en plongeant sa tête au creux de son cou. Il l'enlaça doucement puis d'un geste commun, ils s'enroulèrent dans leur ailes pour sombrer ensemble dans un profond sommeil

Voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre…J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même si il a été un peu, beaucoup, très long à sortir.  
Le prochain ? Je sais pas moi, pas tout de suite, bientôt, un jour, peut être demain ça dépend de la date à laquelle vous lisez ces lignes.  
Enfin voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais d'intéressant à dire. Si vous voulez laisser une review, je ne suis pas contre, je dirais même que je suis pour.  
Bye.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 :

Tadam, voilà le chapitre 19… J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, mais avant de vous laisser le lire, je voulais remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui me laissent des reviews, et aussi les non moins gentilles personnes qui ont pris la peine de lire les 24000 mots du dernier chapitre.

Voilà, bonne lecture.

Une lente mélodie s'éleva dans l'air avec douceur, brouillant légèrement les contours approximatifs des bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Perché au sommet de la Tour Effel, le grand dragon vert cracha un long jet de flamme dorée qui se perdit dans l'obscurité du ciel étoilé. La mélodie tranquille s'amplifia calmement pour devenir en chant harmonieux, haut et clair, qui transforma la capitale Parisienne en étroite vallée Africaine.  
Fleur était là, au centre du minuscule cour d'eau qui s'écoulait paisiblement à travers la savane déserte. Il ne la voyait pas mais percevait simplement sa présence à ses côtés, dans son esprit, ça suffisait à le rendre heureux. Les accords s'amplifièrent encore et l'univers autour de lui se troubla, vacilla, avant d'être finalement soufflé par une note haute et chaude.

La douce et rose clarté de l'aube naissante révéla à ses yeux à peine ouverts le visage apaisé de Fleur qui dormait en face de lui. Pendant son sommeil qui n'avait guère duré plus de deux heures, ses rêves lui avaient fait revivre plusieurs centaines de fois la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, si bien qu'en se réveillant il n'était plus vraiment certain que ça se soit réellement produit. Pourtant le parfum enivrant de Fleur, l'épais tapis de mousse qu'il sentait contre sa peau nue, le goût merveilleux qu'il avait encore sur les lèvres et l'ivresse euphorisante qui flottait dans son esprit dissipèrent presque instantanément ses doutes.  
Avec un sentiment de plénitude jamais éprouvé auparavant, il contempla la jeune fille endormie dont le corps nu et détendu reposait à une poignée de centimètre du sien. Lentement le sommeil vaporeux qui troublait ses sens et alourdissait ses paupières se dissipa et Harry finit par s'apercevoir que la savane ne résonnait pas uniquement des murmures du vent et des clapotis de l'eau toute proche. Le chant harmonieux qui avait conquis ses rêves et brisé son sommeil, résonnait comme un étrange envoûtement dans les premiers instants de l'aube Africaine. D'un geste doux il caressa la joue de Fleur et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de se dégager de l'étreinte soyeuse du cocon de plumes qui les entourait et de se lever pour faire face au soleil qui s'éveillait par delà les falaises abruptes où naissaient les chutes d'eau qui fertilisaient la vallée. D'un même geste il étira ses muscles et ses ailes engourdis tout en considérant avec surprise le magnifique parterre de fleur rouge vif qui s'étendait dans toutes les directions sur plus d'une cinquantaine de mètre. Il esquissa un sourire et regarda la jeune fille qui dormait toujours tranquillement sur le tapis de mousse végétale. Elle avait apparemment eut quelques difficultés à se contrôler…enfin ce n'était peut être pas entièrement de sa faute songea-t-il en suivant des yeux ses courbes parfaites, émerveillé et légèrement intimidé par la beauté surnaturelle de son corps dénudé qu'il voyait pour la première fois à la lumière du jour. Après plusieurs seconde, les joues un peu rougies, il finit par relever la tête pour chercher du regard la source du chant qui faisait vibrer son être et la vallée toute entière. Pourtant, il avait beau regarder dans toutes les directions, il ne voyait jamais que des massifs d'arbres épineux dispersés entre les étendues poussiéreuses de la savane sauvage. Le chant semblait tout droit sorti du néant, où peut être du sol qu'il faisait légèrement trembler sous ses accords chauds et harmonieux. Harry leva finalement les yeux vers le ciel aux couleurs pastelles, mais là encore il ne trouva rien qui puisse expliquer les échos insaisissable qui glissaient dans l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda derrière lui la voix ensommeillée de Fleur qui venait de se lever.

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit-il à mis voix en sentant contre sa nuque le souffle chaud de Fleur qui se lova contre son dos, entre ses ailes déployées.  
Un frisson parcouru son corps quand elle déposa doucement ses lèvres dans son cou et il poussa un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'elle referma ses bras sur son torse. Le chant ne lui semblait plus aussi intéressant maintenant que Fleur était collée contre lui, la tête posé sur son épaule et les cheveux lâchés sur la peau nue de son dos et de sa poitrine. Il glissa ses mains sur les siennes puis entrecroisa leurs doigts avant de fermer les yeux pour se laisser dériver dans l'océan d'amour et de tendresse qui s'écoulait entre leur deux corps.

« Fleur… » Murmura-t-il en se retournant lentement pour lui faire face. Il avait un besoin urgent d'exprimer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, tout ce qu'il avait ressentit en partageant la nuit avec elle ; la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné.

« Je sais. » Souffla la jeune Française avant qu'il n'ait terminé sa phrase.

Harry la serra un peu plus contre lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.  
« Je t'aime. » Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Fleur passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec douceur en retour.  
« Je t'aime aussi… » Murmura-t-elle avant de s'écarter. « Mais pour le moment je pense que nous devrions rentrer au château. »

D'un geste de la main elle fit venir sa baguette et l'agita pour les habiller tous les deux ; lui d'un simple boxer noir et elle d'une tenue légère et blanche constituée de deux pièces qui suivaient chaque courbures de son corps.

« Tu ne crois pas que… » Commença Harry avant de s'arrêter brusquement pour écouter le silence lourd et oppressant qui venait de succéder au chant surnaturel.

Quelque chose le dérangeait, une vague impression de danger qui effleurait son esprit sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'identifier clairement. Il croisa le regard inquiet de Fleur et d'une même pensée ils s'élevèrent dans les airs en regardant avec appréhension tout autour d'eux. D'un mot il fit voler sa baguette jusqu'à lui et s'apprêta à se défendre contre l'ennemi invisible qui imposait à la savane ce silence menaçant.  
Un grondement assourdis s'éleva et le sol se mit à trembler violemment. Harry croisa une nouvelle fois le regard tendu de Fleur avant de sursauter en entendant le fracas déchirant des falaises qui s'effondraient à quelques centaines de mètres de là, propulsant dans l'air brouillé des milliers de particules rocheuses.

« On devrait partir . » Dit il assez fort pour couvrir le vacarme environnant.

Tout tremblait autour de lui, les arbres se couchaient au sol par dizaines dans de sinistres grincements d'agonie, l'eau de la rivière, si calme une seconde auparavant, bouillonnait à présent sous les violentes secousses tandis que de toutes part s'élevait du sol un nuage opaque de poussière jaunâtre. Tous ses points de repères étaient faussés, il en avait mal au cœur.

Fleur hocha la tête et vola jusqu'à lui pour lui prendre la main.  
« Ensemble. » Dit elle en plaquant son front contre le sien, sa pierre contre la sienne.

Harry ressentit aussitôt dans son esprit le flot de ses pensées. Elle était légèrement tendue mais n'avait pas peur et dés qu'il regardait un peu plus profondément il ne percevait plus la moindre trace de trouble, juste un océan éblouissant d'amour et de bonheur.  
Ils décollèrent lentement leur pierre l'une de l'autre et se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux sans tenir compte du chaos qui les entourait. Harry sentait son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, mais il savait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui se déroulait autour de lui : c'était Fleur.  
Il la serra contre lui en l'enlaçant par la taille et remonta une main caressante dans son dos avant de l'embrasser avec une passion débordante. Elle répondit aussitôt et glissa ses mains sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il oublia alors complètement ce qui se passait autour d'eux et laissa les minutes s'écouler sous les caresses brûlantes de leurs lèvres. Ce n'est que le rugissement assourdissant de l'air qui le tira de son monde de douceur et l'obligea à regarder ce qui l'entourait.

« Waw ! » Lâcha Fleur après avoir prit une grande inspiration. « Je crois que là on devrait vraiment partir. »

« Oui, tu as raison…Mais au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi la terre tremblait. » Accorda Harry, le regard fixé à l'horizon, vers le mont Kilimandjaro qui crachait dans le ciel des torrents de flamme et de roches en fusion. La neige et la glace qui le recouvrait n'étaient plus qu'un mince reflet blanc dans cet enfer rouge qui s'élevait déjà à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude et dont les éléments les plus lourds commençaient à retomber en décrivant des courbes plus ou moins longues et régulières.

« Tu crois que ça peut nous atteindre ? » Demanda la jeune Française en désignant le gigantesque nuage gris-noir qui dévalait à toute allure les flancs du volcan en grondant des sons graves et menaçants.

« Je ne sais pas… » Rétorqua-t-il en fixant avec fascination l'apparente lenteur pleine de grâce des roches fumantes qui se dirigeaient vers eux. « On est loin quand même, on ne voit même pas le pied du massif… »

Fleur qui s'était écartée pour regarder l'éruption se rapprocha et colla une nouvelle fois son front au sien.  
« Partons maintenant. » Dit elle avec détermination. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir. »

Harry acquiesça mentalement tout en gardant son regard fixé vers le sommet du volcan. Il trouvait ça magnifique et aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps, mais il pouvait lire dans l'esprit de Fleur que ce spectacle la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Où vas t-on ? » Demanda t-il en reportant son regard sur elle.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'une image traversa son esprit. C'est là qu'ils allaient, et ils y allaient tout de suite. Dans la communion de leur esprit il sentit Fleur se concentrer légèrement. Il l'imita tout en visualisant dans sa tête leur destination.

Dans un jaillissement d'étincelles bleutées, les vastes espaces sauvages de la savane Africaine s'effacèrent pour laisser place à une petite pièce carrée aux murs de pierre tapissés par d'innombrables fleurs colorées aux parfums entêtants.

Fleur lâcha un soupir de soulagement et s'écarta de lui pour aller caresser une énorme plante au pétales rouge jaune et bleu-ciel qui avait fleurit sur l'armoire en bois.  
« C'est plus calme non ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui envoyant un sourire radieux.

Harry manqua de perdre l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse à l'un des montants en bois du lit à baldaquin de Fleur. Tout tournait dangereusement autour de lui, le sol, les murs, les plantes, Fleur…Tout lui paraissait flou et le brusque silence ajouté à l'obscurité bleuté de la pièce n'arrangeait rien à ça. Ses sens étaient sans dessus dessous.

« Allonge toi. » Lui conseilla Fleur sans se départir de son sourire. « Je t'ai laissé transplaner pour nous deux. Tu as accumulé les quinze milles kilomètres et la protection de l'école ; ça fait beaucoup, même pour toi. »

« C'était charmant de ta part. » Articula-t-il d'une voix boudeuse en se laissant tomber comme une masse sur le lit de Fleur avant de fermer les yeux pour essayer d'échapper à son univers tournoyant. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait attaché des heures durant sur une toupie géante lancée à pleine vitesse, ou du moins il était certain qu'il ressentirait la même chose si ça avait été le cas.

« C'est moi qui ai fait l'allé je te rappelle. » Tempéra la voix douce de Fleur. « Bon je te l'accorde, il n'y avait pas la protection de l'école…Mais vois le bon côté des choses, avec le décalage horaire il reste plus de trois heures et demi avant le petit déjeuné ; tu as le temps de te remettre. »

Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix suave l'aidait déjà beaucoup et lui permettait de distinguer une autre vérité masquée par l'excitation que le chant et l'éruption avaient insufflé en lui : il était toujours mort de fatigue. Confortablement allongé sur le dos, bercé par le tourbillon qui voyageait dans sa tête et les bruits mates que faisait Fleur à côté de lui, il se laissa lentement dériver dans un demi-sommeil plein de chaleur. Les échos harmonieux du chant le poursuivaient et il les entendait résonner dans son crâne comme un appel solennel, une toile brillante que se tissait dans son esprit et le liait peu à peu à un être brumeux.  
Une pression chaude et douce le tira de sa torpeur et il entrouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Le monde avait cessé de tourner autour de lui et il vit distinctement Fleur qui était installée à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, les mains sur son torse nu et les genoux appuyés de part et d'autre de sa taille.

« Je peux dormir avec toi où il faut que je trouve une autre chambre ? » Murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Sa cascade de cheveux blonds et ses longues ailes blanches déployées dans son dos étincelaient sous la pâle lueur bleutée que délivrait la petite fenêtre. Il avait beau avoir les yeux à demi ouvert, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant sa beauté surnaturelle. Mais au delà de cette beauté il voyait son épuisement ; elle manquait de sommeil autant que lui. Sans dire un mot il l'enlaça et dans un mouvement lent, les fit tous deux rouler sur le côté. Fleur ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un faible soupir en se blottissant contre lui pour terminer la nuit qu'ils avaient commencé ensemble.

Harry arriva devant la porte de la salle de potion légèrement essoufflé. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait couru pour venir, de toutes façons il avait déjà une heure vingt de retard alors dix minutes de plus ou de moins… C'était encore de la faute de Fleur : elle s'était réveillée à l'heure et était descendue déjeuner toute seule en le laissant endormi sur son lit. En revenant elle s'était allongée en face de lui et l'avait regarder dormir pendant près d'une heure sans se soucier du fait qu'il ait cours. Enfin il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, il était complètement reposé et l'image de son visage souriant et baigné par la lumière du soleil quand il avait ouvert les yeux resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire comme celle de son plus beau réveil.

Ses visions idylliques s'évanouirent quand la porte en fer noir des cachots s'entrouvrit dans un grincement sur le professeur Rogue. Vêtu de sa longue robe de sorcier noir, les cheveux gras et le visage impassible, il poussa un soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant.  
« Mr Potter. Vous êtes en retard…Très en retard. » Articula-t-il lentement après avoir reposer un regard méprisant sur lui. « J'espère pour vous que vous avez une explication à me fournir. »

« Je dormais. » Répondit Harry . Il avait envie d'en finir très vite et cette réponse lui semblait la meilleure solution pour y arriver.

Rogue lui lança un sourire féroce et ses yeux ses yeux noirs s'obscurcirent encore un peu plus.  
« C'est très bien. Ca fera donc vingt points en moins pour Gryffondore et trois heures de colles pour vous demain matin, de neuf heures à midi. » Dit-il d'un ton tout aussi menaçant que son sourire. « Je vous expulserais bien du cours mais je pense qu'avec vos médiocre dons pour les potions je vais encore pouvoir retirer des point à votre maison. Sans compter votre mauvaise note habituelle que je vais me faire un plaisir d'écrire à l'encre rouge sur votre dossier. Maintenant à votre place ! »

A contrecœur Harry pénétra dans la grande salle sombre dont l'air chauffé par les foyers qui crépitaient sous les chaudrons, était suffocant des émanations colorées qui s'en échappaient. S'il avait oublié ce qu'il avait accompli la veille, les regards appuyés de la totalité des élèves le lui rappelèrent aussitôt. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ce n'était plus un élève, juste une aberration terrifiante qu'il fallait éviter, alors qu'au contraire, pour une minorité principalement constituée de fille qui le scannaient avec des yeux gourmands, il était un objet de convoitise et de fascination. Mais dans tout les cas il était davantage considéré comme une chose que comme un être humain et il le supportait difficilement.  
Résolu à ne pas regarder ses juges il marcha tout droit à sa place, à côté d'Hermione où son chaudron l'attendait avec la montagne d'ingrédient dont il aurait besoin.  
D'un coup de baguette il alluma un feu et porta son regard sur le tableau noir où étaient inscrites les vingt huit étapes nécessaires à la préparation de la potion du jour. Il songea rapidement qu'il n'avait que deux heures quarante pour préparer une potion qui en demandait au minimum quatre. Rogue allait être ravi, la note qu'il allait lui mettre serait sans doute la plus mauvaise de toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, probablement pire que ses notes en Divination. Enfin il n'en avait strictement rien à faire, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'était d'avoir fait perdre des points à sa maison, le reste était balayé par l'image de Fleur qui occupait encore tout son esprit.  
Pendant plusieurs minutes il s'efforça de porter son attention sur ce qu'il faisait et accomplit les trois premières étapes de sa préparation sans déclencher aucune explosion, ce qui cette année tenait presque du miracle.  
Entre deux ingrédients il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue. Son professeur déambulait entre les chaudrons la baguette à la main, inspectant leur contenu et distribuant froidement des conseils ou des réprimandes cinglantes à leur préparateur tout en le surveillant lui personnellement. Harry pouvait sentir son regard mauvais se poser sur sa nuque à chaque geste qu'il faisait, guettant la moindre occasion de lui enlever des points. Ca l'énervait profondément, d'autant que dans ces conditions il ne pouvait pas parler à Hermione sans se faire remarquer.  
Alors qu'il versait avec précaution la moitié d'un flacon de bile de mouton dans son chaudron, il hasarda pourtant un regard dans la direction de la jeune fille qui découpait soigneusement des racines de mandragore en fines lamelles. Ses sourcils étaient plissés, elle semblait profondément concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, comme d'habitude, sauf qu'entre deux coups de couteaux elle lui lança un coup d'œil à peine visible avant de retourner précipitamment à sa tache.

« Mr Potter, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous accorder le luxe de regarder ailleurs en préparant votre potion. » Siffla Rogue qui venait de se glisser silencieusement derrière lui. « Par ailleurs je crois que vous avez oublié d'ajouter de l'écorce de saule avant de passer à l'étape numéro deux. » Ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur son chaudron qui dégageait à présent une épaisse fumée verdâtre. « Cinq nouveaux points de moins pour Gryffondore. »

Harry regarda son professeur lui adresser un sourire satisfait avant de tourner les talons.  
« Vous savez peu être terrasser des dragons, Potter, mais vous êtes un incapable dans tout ce qui demande un minimum de subtilité et de finesse. » Dit-il assez haut pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Harry pris une profonde inspiration et retourna à sa potion en s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux murmures et aux regards qui lui étaient destinés et que Rogue ne prenait pas la peine de réprimer. Il ne lui restait peu être plus que deux heures à tenir avant le déjeuner, mais elle allaient lui sembler très, très longues, et Fleur lui manquait déjà terriblement.

« Je peux te demander où tu as passé la nuit ? Hier soir tu as dit que tu allais juste faire un tour dehors, mais tu n'es pas revenu » Dit Hermione en le rejoignant dans le couloir obscure à la fin du cours.

Comme toujours elle était la dernière à sortir et lui le premier, si bien qu'en l'attendant il avait vu toute la classe défiler devant lui. Bizarrement Draco était le seul à ne pas lui avoir jeter un regard. Encore plus blafard que la veille, le Serpentard n'avait tout simplement pas levé les yeux du sol en passant devant lui.

« Heu…J'étais avec Fleur. » Dit-il à voix basse après une seconde d'hésitation. Hermione et Ron savaient déjà tout, ça ne servait plus à rien de leur cacher la vérité.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en regardant négligemment les pierres froides qui muraient le couloir qu'ils traversaient en retrait des autres élèves dont les conversations animées leur parvenaient en écho.

« Et vous…Enfin c'était comment ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et un peu gênée après quelques seconde de silence.

Il piqua un fard.  
« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'on… » Dit il avant de s'interrompre en débouchant dans le hall de l'école encombré et bruyant au possible.

Hermione lui jeta un regard en biais puis se tourna vers Ron qui venait de surgir devant eux, le visage et les mains rougi par le froid hivernal qu'il avait dû supporter pendant son cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

« Salut, Harry, t'as passé une bonne nuit ? » Lança le rouquin en serrant dans ses bras le corps fragile de sa petite amie.

« On peux dire ça comme ça, oui. » Répondit-il en souriant avant de balayer le hall du regard.

Les portes de la grande salle étaient ouvertes et une bonne partie des élèves étaient déjà attablées tandis que les retardataires arrivaient de tous les côtés pour les rejoindre, pressés comme lui de mettre les pieds sous la table après une matinée de cours chargée.

« Tu viens, Harry ? » Demanda Hermione alors qu'il était resté en retrait à regarder autour de lui tandis qu'ils avaient avancé vers la grande salle.

« Je vous rejoins tout de suite. » Répondit-il sans même lui jeter un regard, les yeux fixés sur le sommet du grand escalier ou Fleur venait d'apparaître dans son habituelle robe blanche, rayonnante de beauté.

Sans attendre, il se fraya un passage entres les différents groupes d'élèves qui convergeaient lentement vers la grande salle en discutant. Comme tout le monde s'écartaient sur son passage ce n'était pas très difficile, et il fut rapidement rendu à l'escalier dont il enjamba les marches deux à deux pour arriver devant la jeune Française qui l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux.

« J'espère que tu es conscient que tout le monde te regarde. » Dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

« Je ne suis pas le seul que tout le monde regarde. » Répondit-il sans même s'être retourné pour vérifier ses dires.

Elle détacha son regard du sien un instant pour balayé d'un coup d'œil le hall qui s'étendait à ses pieds.  
« Effectivement, mais moi ça ne me dérange pas, alors que toi tu n'aimes pas ça. »

« Disons plutôt que je déteste ça. » Corrigea-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « … Maintenant si tu voulais bien arrêter de discuter et m'embrasser ça me ferait plaisir parce que je viens de sortir d'un cours de potion particulièrement éprouvant et j'ai… »

Fleur lui obéit avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase ; ses lèvres s'unirent lentement aux siennes et leur corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre avec une tendresse qui lui fit aussitôt oublier les murmures qui l'entouraient. Comme à chaque fois, il perdit toute notion de temps et se laissa porter par la chaleur de leur étreinte et le rythme lent et régulier de leur baiser. Pourtant une vague de froid glacial le ramena brusquement à la réalité et dans un frisson qui les parcouru tous les deux de part en part, ils se séparèrent brusquement.

« Ce n'est ni le lieux ni le moment de faire étalage de vos sentiments avec tant d'ardeur. » Déclara d'une voix froide le professeur McGonagall qui se trouvait quelques marches plus haut, sa baguette magique rayonnante d'une pâle lueur bleutée, pointée sur eux. « Mr Potter, je me permet de vous suggérer d'aller retrouver Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley dans la grande salle. Quant à vous Mlle Delacour, j'aimerais que vous vous comportiez plus comme une adulte responsable et que vous ne vous acquittiez que le la tâche qui vous à été confiée. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton toujours aussi autoritaire mais en relevant la pointe de sa baguette.

Harry sentit aussitôt s'envoler le froid qui le tiraillaient et il remarqua, un peu gêné, les éclats de rires des élèves qui les regardaient d'en bas. Hermione hocha la tête de droit à gauche en signe de résignation, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, Ron le regardait avec un sourire moqueur qui se serait très certainement traduit par une grande claque dans le dos s'il avait été à côté de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, il prit la main de Fleur et arracha la jeune fille à l'échange de regard furieux qu'elle nourrissait avec la directrice des Lions qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Allez, viens. » Dit-il en l'entraînant difficilement derrière lui. Elle n'aimait pas s'avoué vaincu, mais d'un autre côté il était bien placé pour savoir que son professeur de métamorphose n'aimait pas ça non plus, et lui, il n'avait pas l'intention de les attendre trois heures, il avait très faim.

Fleur se résigna enfin et ils descendirent l'escalier en silence pendant que les conversations et le flot d'élèves reprenaient leurs cour.  
Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, presque tout le monde était installé et les plats dorées qui jonchaient les tables venaient de se remplir de tous ce que les elfes de maisons avaient pu préparer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça leur passera » Murmura la jeune fille en réponse au regard jaloux qu'un septième année de Serdaigle venait de lancer à Harry.

« Ces regards là ne me dérangent pas. » Dit-il en souriant. « Ils me rappellent la chance que j'ai d'être avec toi. »

Fleur se retourna et lui décocha un sourire qui le laissa sans voix et manqua de le faire trébucher dans sa robe de sorcier.  
« Tu deviens romantique maintenant ? Je ne sais pas si… »

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la grande salle et resta immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide et les sourcils légèrement froncés.  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix en posant une main sur son épaule.

Avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher il sentit une présence colorée se heurter à ses barrières mentales. Le souffle court, il essaya de se concentrer pour la repousser mais la puissance qu'il avait en face de lui le dépassait.  
Le monde alentour était devenu flou, étrangement lointain et lent ; il entendait des paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas, des voix d'élèves autour de lui, des voix beaucoup plus graves que d'habitude, plus grave et plus lentes, incompréhensibles. Il lutta comme il put contre l'éclat orange qui le persécutait, refermant son esprit et ses pensées aussi profondément que possible, mais quand il sentit à côté de lui Fleur tomber sur le sol à genoux, il perdit sa concentration l'espace d'un seconde. Ce fut alors comme une vague qui le pétrifia, un raz de marée de chaleur qui réduisit ses dernières défenses en miettes et s'engouffra entièrement dans son esprit. Cette chaleur il l'avait déjà ressentit, c'était le chant étrange qui l'avait traversé lui et la vallée Africaine la matin même. Il sentit à peine ses genoux heurter le sol et le contact de la main du professeur McGonagall sur son épaule n'était qu'un effleurement lointain. Il ne pouvait pas repousser le tourbillon de chaleur qui envahissait son esprit et violait tous ses souvenirs, il en était incapable, pourtant il luttait désespérément pour conserver une barrière intacte, la dernière de toutes, celle qui retenait ses attributs angéliques. Il percevait la faible présence de Fleur à ses côtés, elle aussi utilisait toutes les ressources qui lui restait pour empêcher ses ailes de déchirer ses vêtements et de sortir au grand jour. Incapable de regarder autre chose que le sol dallé, flou et mouvant, les oreilles assaillit par les tambourinement fous de son cœur emballé et les accords pleins de puissance qui résonnaient frénétiquement dans sa tête, il se concentra autant que possible pour maintenir en place cet ultime barrière, sa véritable identité. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula ainsi, une éternité douloureuse qui l'épuisait lentement, et pendant laquelle le chant majestueux pillait son esprit. Finalement, un accord plus puissant que les autres contourna sa mince protection et la fit voler en éclat. Il manqua de s'évanouir mais une autre présence s'insinua dans sa tête, une présence dorée qui porta pour lui le fardeau de sa forme angélique, qui l'entoura de sa lueur protectrice pour la maintenir enfermée. Une nouvelle éternité s'écoula sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire d'autre que subir l'investigation minutieuse qu'opérait le chant dans sa tête et le semblant incompréhensible de conversation que se faisait les deux entités.  
Enfin, lentement, le chant se retira en prenant soin de restructurer toutes la barrières qu'il avait consciencieusement anéanti. Une dernière note chaude et harmonieuse balaya d'un seul coup son mal de crâne et la fatigue qu'il éprouvait. La seconde suivante, le deuxième esprit quitta à son tour sa tête et Harry se retrouva seul avec lui même, dans un silence et un calme qu'il n'espérait même plus. Il recommençait lentement à entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Des exclamations, un grand nombre, mais étouffées et peu bruyantes si bien que le silence ambiant était clairement perceptible. Il sentait contre son corps une pression chaude et puissante qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps ; la pression du corps immense d'Astral partiellement enroulé autour de lui et de Fleur. C'était lui qui les avait protégé et empêché que ne se relâche entièrement leurs attributs angéliques.

« Regarde en face de toi. » Lui conseilla le serpent dans un sifflement étrangement sérieux.

Sa vision était encore flou et pour la deuxième fois de la journée il avait l'impression d'avoir joué à la toupie avec son propre corps. A côté de lui la jeune Française respirait difficilement, elle avait beaucoup plus de difficultés que lui avec l'occlumensie, elle n'avait pas eut Dumbledore comme professeur. Pourtant même si elle semblait épuisé il savait qu'elle allait bien et sans se poser plus de question il suivit le conseil d'Astral.

Il avait déjà vu Fleur sous sa forme angélique, nue dans la lumière sombre d'une nuit sans nuage qui l'éclairait faiblement, elle et l'eau du ruisseau qui s'écoulait lentement à côté d'eux en reflétant le ciel étoilé. C'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu, et ça le resterais probablement toute sa vie. Mais ce qu'il avait en face de lui pouvait sans aucun doute prétendre à la deuxième place.

C'était un phénix, ou du moins le phénix était l'animal qui s'en rapprochait le plus, même si à côté de lui Fumsec aurait eu l'air aussi piteux qu'un poulet en face du plus magnifique des aigles royaux.  
La créature qui se tenait devant lui était plus grande que l'oiseau du directeur et son plumage dont les couleurs et le scintillement incessant rappelait les plus belles des pierres précieuses se consumait perpétuellement dans de minuscules flammèche aux teintes de diamant, de topaze, de rubis et de saphir. Derrière lui une immense queue de plumes semblable à une cascade de flamme, s'étendait au le sol sur près de deux mètres en émettant des étincelles colorées qui crépitait un instant dans l'air avant de disparaître. Sa tête fine était couronnée d'une séries de plumes étincelantes, longue et soyeuse, qui pointait vers le ciel avant de redescendre dans son dos en courbes lente et gracieuse. Une seule, plus petite, redescendait vers l'avant et masquait en partie la pierre transparente mais lumineuse qui ornait son front, au dessus de ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur dorée comme des phares dans la nuit. Il était impossible de ne pas le trouver magnifique, la majesté qui émanaient de tout son être inspirait immédiatement le respect et la crainte.  
L'animal renversa subitement la tête en arrière et poussa les premières notes d'un chant pétrifiant d'harmonie et d'une puissance qui fit trembler la salle toute entière. La force et la perfection des sons fit voler en éclat les verres qui jonchaient les longues table en bois, mais personne ne songea à se boucher les oreilles ; détourner son regard de la flamboyante créature semblait totalement irréalisable et profondément insensé.  
Harry sentit des larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues. Il recevait de plein fouet la puissance de ces accords divins ; ils roulaient dans l'air et le pénétraient de tous côtés, le traversant de part en part en laissant sur leur passage la marque chaude et rayonnante de la créature.  
Quand au bout de plusieurs minutes le chant cessa en laissant derrière lui un vide douloureux, Harry avait la gorge serré. La vérité lui apparaissait aussi claire que ses propres larmes, l'animal venait de s'offrir à eux : à lui et à Fleur.

« Harry vient me rejoindre sur l'estrade ! » Finit pas ordonner le professeur Véga qui semblait un peu exaspéré que personne ne le regarde ni ne l'écoute.

Le grand homme noir était revenu juste à temps pour assurer son cours, et depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, il résumait tout les usages que l'on pouvait faire des sortilèges élémentaires pendant un combat. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire, parce qu'en réalité il avait un peu de mal à se faire écouter étant donné que tous les élèves n'avaient d'yeux que pour l'oiseau de feu qui reposait sur l'épaule droite d'Harry.

« Aller, dépêche toi, on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça. »

Harry poussa un soupir mais finit par se lever sous les regards désolés de Ron et d'Hermione. Au début de la journée il pensait qu'il aurait du mal à attirer plus l'attention sur lui…Il se trompait complètement et le phénix était venu le lui faire comprendre en débarquant en plein milieu de la grande salle. Maintenant c'était pire que tout, où qu'il aille il était la cible affichée de tous les regards.  
Après s'être faufilé jusqu'aux marches de pierre, il descendit lentement vers l'estrade. La chaleur que dégageait le phénix était plus revigorante encore que celle de Fumsec, plus vive et plus puissante aussi. Depuis qu'il était apparu l'animal ne les avait pas quittés une seconde et c'est sur l'épaule de Fleur qu'il avait passé sa première heure à Poudlard. Curieusement, son poids était à peine perceptible, et si il n'y avait pas eu la caresse soyeuse de ses plumes contre son visage et la chaleur réconfortante qui se propageait le long de son corps, il n'aurait pas pu deviner sa présence.  
En arrivant devant l'estrade il perçut la curiosité de l'animal. Jusqu'à présent c'est tout ce qu'il avait réussi à comprendre des expressions de l'oiseau de feu : de la curiosité et de l'étonnement. Ce n'était pas du tout comme avec Astral ; il était incapable de communiquer avec le phénix, même si les notes que la créature poussait parfois ou les faibles variations du flux de chaleur qu'il rayonnait étaient assez claires pour qu'Harry puisse avoir un aperçu de ses sentiments.

Une fois sur l'estrade, Véga se servi de lui pour attirer les regards dans sa direction et pour appuyer à l'aide d'exemples les sortilèges qu'il évoquait. Harry n'eut le droit de regagner sa place qu'avec le départ du phénix qui s'évapora dans un tourbillon de flamme pour aller rejoindre Fleur et ne réapparaître que beaucoup plus tard dans la journée, après l'option du directeur.  
Car Dumbledore aussi était revenu, c'était même lui qui avait empêcher les autres professeurs d'attaquer le phénix quand ce dernier était rentré dans leur tête, à Fleur et à lui, pour explorer leurs souvenir et leur pensées. Il avait aussi eu la présence d'esprit d'expliquer aux autres élèves ce qui s'était réellement passé pour éviter les hypothèses saugrenues qui n'auraient fait qu'accentué l'incompréhension général à leur encontre. C'était Ron et Hermione qui leur avaient appris tout ça, parce qu'eux, ils n'avaient pas été là pour le voir, ils avaient quitté la grande salle juste après que le chant de l'oiseau de feu ait pris fin pour aller manger en sa compagnie dans les cuisines du château où Dobby et les autres elfes de maisons s'étaient fait une joie de les servir avec force courbettes.

Le retour prématuré de Véga impliquait la reprise de leur apprentissage, et finalement, après un dîner rapide, ils atterrirent tous les deux dans la salle de défense contre les force du mal pour une nuit d'entraînement intensif. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'a eux ils auraient passé une nouvelle nuit ensemble, loin du reste du monde ; mais c'était sans compter sur l'intransigeance de l'Archange qui ne cessait de leur répéter qu'ils ne progressaient pas assez vite.

« Alors, si vous me parliez un peu des circonstances qui vous ont permis de rencontrer cet animal. » Dit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête le phénix qui les observait depuis une marche des gradins de pierre.

La grande pièce en hémicycle était sombre et froide, seules les lueurs des flammes dorées qui entouraient leur corps produisaient un semblant de clarté ; une clarté qui se perdait pourtant bien vite dans l'épaisse obscurité environnante. Ni Harry ni Fleur n'avaient eu le temps d'apprendre ses sortilèges pour la séance du jour, et a titre de punition, l'Archange leur faisait pratiquer l'embrasement coloré deux heures supplémentaires. Contrairement à Ginny, ils le maîtrisaient parfaitement et pouvaient à volonté faire varier le flux d'énergie qui s'échappait de leur corps. Le tout était de bien se concentrer et de rester parfaitement calme.

« Comme tout le monde : dans la grande salle. » Répondit Fleur sans même le regarder, les yeux planter dans ceux d'Harry et le front plissé par la concentration.

Ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre à une demi douzaine de mètres de distance, sous leur forme angéliques, les ailes repliées dans leur dos. Cela faisait bientôt quatre heures qu'ils maintenaient en place l'embrasement coloré. Habituellement ils pouvaient utiliser le sortilège pendant une nuit entière sans grandes difficultés, mais aujourd'hui l'Archange leur demandait de réduire au minimum l'énergie qui s'échappait de leur corps, de n'en laisser passer qu'une infime partie ce qui demandait infiniment plus de contrôle et de concentration.

« Je veux bien admettre que les créatures d'ordre divin aient des perceptions extraordinaires. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui à permis à Astral de te choisir comme compagnon alors qu'il…Hibernait, je pense que c'est le terme…Au beau milieu de la cordillère des Andes depuis près de huit milles ans… »

« Astral est né il y à six mois, il n'a pas du tout huit milles ans. » Expliqua Harry aussi patiemment que lui permettait la tension douloureuse de son esprit qui devait retenir des torrents d'énergie qui ne demandaient qu'a jaillir hors de lui.

« Non, il est sortit de son œuf il y à six mois après y avoir séjourné plus de quatre vingt siècles. » Corrigea l'Archange confortablement installé dans son fauteuil flottent qui dérivait paresseusement au dessus du sol de pierre. « Les créatures du plan divin sont immortelles, et si par accident elle viennent à mourir, elle ressuscitent sans même retourner dans leur plan d'origine. »

« Comme le phénix du directeur ? » Demanda Harry qui ne quittait pas non plus Fleur des yeux, contemplant avec émerveillement et désir sa beauté angélique. Elle mettait à rude épreuve sa concentration et il devait déployer un trésor de sang froid pour repousser au loin l'envie qu'il avait de la serrer contre lui et de goutter une fois encore à ses lèvres.

« … Resserrez votre emprise sur votre énergie, amincissez encore un peu plus le flux qui s'échappe de vous. La flamme qui vous entoure ne doit pas dépasser les cinq centimètres d'épaisseur. » Lança Véga d'une voix autoritaire avant de reprendre plus doucement. « Non ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose. Le phénix d'Albus est né sur cette planète, il ne vient pas du plan divin mais résulte de l'accouplement d'un véritable phénix et d'un cygne des glaces : une espèce du plan altéré. Il est donc beaucoup moins puissant que le phénix qui s'est lié à vous ; les pouvoirs de glace et de feu que possédaient ses géniteurs se sont en partie annihilés si bien qu'il ne possède plus qu'une affinité modéré avec le feu et subit les assauts du temps comme n'importe quelle autre créature terrestre… Bien qu'il soit en mesure de ressusciter à chaque fois… Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, où avez vous été et qu'avez vous fait pour réveiller un phénix divin de son sommeil ? »

Avec la mince partie de son esprit qui n'était pas sollicité pour retenir en lui son énergie, Harry réfléchit aux paroles de l'Archange sans se soucier de sa question. Astral et le phénix venaient donc du plan divin. Ca ne l'étonnait pas vraiment, pas plus que d'apprendre qu'Astral était plusieurs fois millénaire. Il avait toujours trouvé un peu bizarre que le serpent connaisse autant de chose si peu de temps après sa naissance.

Il détourna un instant les yeux de Fleur et de le fine enveloppe dorée qui l'entourait pour regarder l'Archange.  
« Vous les connaissiez ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques seconde de silence.

Véga poussa un soupir mais répondit néanmoins à sa question.  
« Je connaissait bien Astral, il a été le compagnon d'un vieil Ange que j'appréciait beaucoup. Quant à ce phénix -il désigna la créature flamboyante qui les regardait depuis plus de quatre heures sans bouger- Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, juste avant qu'il ne tue son invocateur et ne s'échappe dans la nature sans laisser de trace. »

Harry replongea un regard un peu effrayé dans les yeux bleus de Fleur. Ca n'avait rien de très rassurant de savoir que son nouvel ange gardien avait tué le premier être humain à avoir croisé sa route.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Repris l'Archange en remarquant leur inquiétude. « Il a été invoqué pendant que l'Ennemi attaquait la planète, et son invocateur était justement l'un des capitaines des légions que je devais affronter. S'il ne l'avait pas tué c'est moi qui l'aurais fait… Attention ne relâchez pas votre concentration, je ne veux pas voir plus de cinq centimètres d'aura autour de vous, je vous l'ai déjà dit… Où en étais-je… Ah oui, si vous voulez mon avis ce capitaine devait être un peu attardé pour ne pas savoir que les phénix sont des créatures de lumière au tempérament de feu. Elles ont un léger penchant pour le manichéisme et accordent beaucoup de respect à ce que vous appelleriez la noblesse d'âme. D'un autre côté elles ne supportent pas les ténèbres et tout ce qui à trait à l'obscurité ; aussi bien sur le plan physique que morale…Vous pouvez donc être rassuré, d'autant que vous avez du lui faire forte impression pour qu'il décide de se lier à vous aussi rapidement…. »

Harry et Fleur jetèrent un regard un peu plus détendu au phénix qui choisit se moment précis pour pousser une longue note joyeuse.

« …Cela nous amène à la question qui vous gêne tant… » Repris l'Archange alors qu'Harry faisait son possible pour ne pas perdre sa concentration à l'idée de devoir expliquer à Véga ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. « …Comme vous ne voulez pas y répondre, je vais le faire moi même…Faites attention, ne relâcher pas votre concentration ou je rajoute encore une heure de pratique supplémentaire. » Ajouta l'Archange qui semblait un peu exaspéré de devoir sans cesse répéter la même chose.  
Le vieil homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre. « Il n'y à qu'un seul véritable phénix sur cette planète et d'après moi il devait reposer soit en Europe soit en Afrique. Ce qui me fait dire ça c'est que plusieurs mois après avoir repousser l'Ennemi, alors que je parcourais la Terre à la recherche de groupuscules survivants, j'ai trouvé, au cœur du désert Africain, un nid de sable protéger par une puissante barrière de feu. A l'intérieur il y avait vingt sept œufs tachetés d'or qui, trois siècles plus tard, ont donné naissance à vingt sept phénix, dont Fumsecle, phénix d'Albus. Etant donné qu'il n'existe que des phénix mâles, il n'y à toujours que vingt sept phénix sur cette planète, vingt sept phénix terrestres et un phénix divin…Mais passons…Après s'être trouvé compagne les phénix n'en change plus pour la vie et apparemment c'était le cas pour celui qui vous avez à côté de vous. D'après moi il est entré en hibernation après la disparition de celle qui avait partagé sa vie. Comme les Cygnes de glaces ne sont que des créatures du plan alterné, sa compagne à du retourner dans son plan juste après la pondaison. Notez que je n'ai aucune idée du comment un cygne des glaces s'est retrouvé en liberté sur votre planète, probablement encore une erreur d'invocation ; c'était fréquent à Atlantis, surtout quand un garçon maladroit voulait épater une jeune fille… Mais toujours est-il qu'après sa disparition votre phénix a du aller s'enfermer dans un volcan très rapidement. A oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que les phénix préfèrent les endroits particulièrement chaud pour se reposer. Ce qui me laisse donc le choix entres les Volcans Français, Italiens, méditerranéennes ou d'Africains. En ce qui me concerne je pencherais plutôt pour un volcan assez jeune et calme, ce qui m'amène à avancer le nom du mont Kilimandjaro. Je me trompe ? »

Harry n'avait même pas envie de répondre, Véga savait très bien qu'il avait raison.

« Non. » Réprit le vieil homme noir au collier de barbe banche impeccablement taillé. « Je suis certain de ne pas me tromper, mes derniers doutes se sont dissipés en apprenant que le Kilimandjaro était entré en éruption ce matin à l'aube… Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faisiez aussi loin du château. Vous pensiez peut-être que c'était très malin mais moi non, et dorénavant vous vous en tiendrez à ce que je pense ! Vous resterez donc dans les environs du château jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » 

« Non mais vous rêvez. » Lança Fleur remontée à bloc. Elle avait écouter les déclarations de Véga sans broncher, mais elle n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on prenne des décisions à sa place et elle tenait à le montrer clairement. « Je vais et j'irais où je veux, je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission. »

Harry poussa un soupir en se demandant pourquoi elle ne faisait pas comme lui. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard il avait toujours fait mine de respecter les règlements pour les enfreindre dans l'ombre. C'était beaucoup plus simple et ça évitait les confrontations direct…Enfin la plupart du temps.

« Bien sûr, je comprend tout à fait. » Répondit l'Archange avec un sourire de très mauvaise augure pour leurs sorties futures. « …Nous en rediscuterons quand vous aurez essayé de sortir… Mais pour le moment nous allons passer aux combats. Mettez fin à l'embrasement coloré ! » Ordonna-t-il en se levant sous le regard noir de Fleur qui fulminait.

Les semaines suivantes furent mouvementés et, mise à part la présence de Fleur et les séances de l'AD, Harry n'en tira pas de joie particulière. Sa colle avec Rogue se révéla particulièrement sinistre : il fut contraint de récurer une cinquantaine de chaudrons sans l'usage de la magie ; mais comparé au rythme inhumain qu'il eut à soutenir les jours suivants, ce n'était pas grand chose. Pendant la poignée d'heures libres que comptait sa semaine, Hermione le persécutait pour qu'il rattrape le retard qu'il avait pris dans ses devoirs et qui ne cessait de s'accumuler. Alors il prenait sur son temps de sommeil, déjà réduit au minimum, pour noircir des parchemins avec des formules et des explications compliquées que son esprit épuisé avait du mal fournir. Il avait cruellement besoin de dormir, les nuits qu'il passait avec l'Archange ne cessaient de s'allonger ; maintenant elles commençaient une demi heure après la fin des cours et se terminaient juste avant leur reprise, quatorze heures plus tard. Il ne dînait plus et n'avait que rarement le temps de petit-déjeuner. A côté de ça les cours continuaient normalement, avec des professeurs et des élèves qui passaient leur nuits à dormir et qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il avait autant de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Le professeur Mcgonagall ne le réprimandait même plus quand il s'endormait mais Rogue prenait un malin plaisir à lui coller des devoirs supplémentaires chaque fois que ça se produisait. Quant à Flitwitch, la seul fois où il avait surpris une de ses absences, il l'avait gentiment envoyé se reposer à l'infirmerie. En fait le plus sévère de tous était Véga qui ne tolérait tout simplement pas qu'il ferme l'œil et le réveillait à coup de sortilèges douloureux le cas échéant.  
Contrairement à Astral, le phénix, qu'ils avaient baptisé Cristal, ne passait pas ses journées dans la forêt interdite. Il restait constamment avec eux, et ils s'habituèrent lentement à l'écouter et à déchiffrer les différentes intonations que portait son chant, jusqu'à être capable de le comprendre grossièrement. Même plusieurs semaines après son arrivé, il attirait toujours autant les regards. Tout le monde se retournait sur son passage et à plusieurs reprise Harry empêcha de justesse qu'un jeune élève ne se brûle la main sur son plumage en essayant de le toucher. Cristal ne tolérait que son contact et celui de Fleur.  
Le jour de Noël approchait à grand pas, et avec lui la promesse qu'il avait fait à Ron et Hermione de tout leur révéler. Il commençait à douter que ce soit la bonne solution, il ne savait pas très bien comment ses amis le prendraient et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait il sentait une vague d'inquiétude s'emparer de lui. Mais cette inquiétude n'était rien en comparaison de celle qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de Fleur. Quelques jours seulement après l'arrivée de Cristal, ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à diminuer et bien qu'elle ne le montra pas, Harry sentait bien qu'elle était complètement épuisée. Une semaine après que le phénix ait fait son apparition, alors qu'ils pratiquaient le charme du bouclier réflecteur, elle s'était évanouie. A partir de cette nuit là, l'Archange lui accordait une pause toute les cinq heures, et malgré l'agitation des combats qu'il continuait de mener où des sorts qu'il expérimentait, elle réussissait à s'endormir sur la pierre nue, les bras glissé sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller et ses ailes vaguement repliées autour de son corps pour préserver un peu de chaleur. Harry avait alors beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'aller se blottir contre elle et de la serrer dans ses bras pour faire disparaître le teint pâle qu'elle arborait en permanence et que seul lui et Cristal parvenaient à atténuer. Quand il essayait d'en parler avec elle, dans les rares occasions où ils pouvaient encore se croiser, elle lui assurait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, que c'était seulement le rythme qu'elle ne supportait pas bien. Lui, il était persuadé qu'elle disait ça uniquement pour le rassurer, ce qui au final l'inquiétait encore plus, et quand il lui demandait d'aller voir l'infirmière elle s'énervait et transplanait ailleurs. Elle supportait difficilement sa propre faiblesse et ne tolérerait que très peu qu'il en parle. Pourtant il ne voyait que ça, et les quelques rêves qu'il faisait pendant ses courtes périodes de repos étaient hantés par l'image de Voldemort lui promettant la tête de Fleur. Il était pratiquement certain qu'elle avait été empoisonné.

« Je suis sûr que c'est Draco. » Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Ron et d'Hermione pressés contre lui dans la grande salle bondée.

Comme il l'avait promis, Dumbledore avait créé un nouveau club de duel qui se réunissait une fois toutes les trois ou quatre semaines en fonctions des dispositions du directeur. Chaque séance se déroulait le Mercredi après midi dans la grande salle qui, pour l'occasion, se vidait de ses tables pour accueillir plusieurs rangées de bancs sur lesquels prenaient place les élèves et qui faisaient face à une estrade d'une quinzaine de mètres de long pour deux de large. C'est là que se déroulaient les duel que se livraient entre eux les professeurs pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves qui contemplaient avec ravissement leurs bourreaux s'étriper les uns les autres. On n'y apprenait pas grand chose mais ça détendait beaucoup l'atmosphère du château, d'autant qu'a la fin les élèves qui voulaient régler leur compte avec leurs professeurs pouvaient les défier ; et bien qu'aucuns étudiants n'ai jamais réussi à toucher un enseignant, ils étaient nombreux à tenter leur chance à la fin de chaque séance. En ce qui le concernait Harry avait souvent caresser l'idée d'aller provoquer Rogue en duel en pensant très fort à tout ce que ce dernier lui avait fait subir depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, mais à chaque fois il se retenait car il savait très bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée du tout : il s'était déjà assez fait remarquer comme ça. D'ailleurs le club de duel était le seul moment où il redevenait un élève normal et il n'avait pas envie de gâcher ça.

« Harry, Je ne pense pas que Draco puisse empoisonner qui que ce soit dans son état. » Répliqua Hermione à voix basse pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Lavanda et Seamus qui étaient assis juste à côté d'eux. « Je ne sais pas si tu t'en ais aperçu mais il est encore plus blanc que Fleur, et ça fait des semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu ouvrir la bouche. »

« Et alors, ça ne prouve rien, il pourrait très bien jouer la comédie, ça ne serait pas tellement étonnant de sa part. » Répliqua Harry. « En plus il en a toujours voulu à Fleur pour ce qu'elle lui a fait dans le Poudlard express. Non, qu'il agisse pour son compte ou pour celui Voldemort, je suis sûr que c'est lui. »

« Harry, tu sais que je ne porte pas vraiment Malfoy dans mon cœur. » Concéda Ron en quittant des yeux la scène où se battaient les professeurs Vector et Flitwitch. « Pourtant je ne pense pas qu'il joue la comédie… Ou alors il est vraiment excellent et ça, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand il fut interrompu par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Pendant qu'Hermione embrassait le rouquin sur la joue, le duel qu'ils regardaient venait de prendre fin, le professeur Flitwitch avait gentiment mis hors de combat son adversaire qui s'était pourtant très bien défendu. Le minuscule enseignant était l'un des meilleurs duelliste de l'école et seuls Rogue, McGonagall et bien et évidemment Dumbledore pouvaient rivaliser avec lui. 

« Bien, remercions nos professeurs pour ce magnifique duel. » Lança le directeur en se levant de sa chaise qui, comme toutes celles des enseignants, était au premier rang.

Les applaudissements résonnèrent encore une minutes dans la salle avant de s'éteindre lentement.

« La fin de la séance approche et j'ai le regret de vous informer qu'aujourd'hui vous n'allez pas pouvoir essayer de faire payer à vos professeurs toutes les souffrances qu'ils vous ont infligé. » Reprit Dumbledore après être monté sur l'estrade. « Aujourd'hui, ceux qui le veulent pourront se mesurer à moi. »

Un grand silence se répandit presque aussitôt sur toute la salle. Aucun élève sain d'esprit n'irait provoquer de son plein gré le plus grand sorcier du siècle. En comptant rapidement le nombre de mains levées, Harry en arriva à la conclusion que tout le monde était sain d'esprit.

« Aucun volontaire ? » Demanda Dumbledore en regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. « Bien dans ce cas je vais moi même désigner des volontaires. » Ajouta le vieil homme en souriant chaleureusement.

Harry se crispa sur la planche de bois qui lui servait de siège. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et aux regards que ses amis lui jetèrent il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul. Tandis que le directeur dévisageait chaque élève, il se ramassa sur lui même et retint sa respiration. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller le rejoindre sur l'estrade, c'était même pour le moment la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait faire.  
Le regard du sorcier se posa sur lui et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

« Mr Londubat venez donc me rejoindre sur l'estrade. » Lança-t-il tandis que tout le monde se retournait vers Neville qui prit pour l'occasion une teinte blanchâtre.

Harry poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et recommença à respirer alors que Neville se dirigeait d'un pas mal assuré vers l'estrade de bois. Il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu maintenant qu'une victime autre que lui avait été désigné, et même s'il plaignait son ami, il préférait que se soit lui qui se retrouve en face de Dumbledore plutôt que l'inverse.  
Neville rejoignit lentement l'esplanade en manquant à plusieurs reprise de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. Même s'il faisait parti du groupe Diamant et qu'il jouait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor pour le tournois de duel des quatre maisons, il n'avait strictement aucunes chances contre le directeur…Enfin de toute façon personne n'avait la moindre chance devant le directeur, mise à part peut être Véga, mais le vieux sorcier noir avait d'autres choses à faire que de participer aux séances de duel.  
Quand Neville fut monté sur l'estrade, Dumbledore l'invita d'un geste de la main à se positionner au centre du cercle qui, dessiné sur le sol, marquait la zone de laquelle il ne devait pas sortir au risque de perdre le duel. De la même manière que son combat contre Fleur en début d'année, les duels se faisait par cercle éliminatoire ce qui permettait un gentil petit échange de sortilèges bien conventionnels.

« Etes vous prêts ? » Demanda le minuscule professeur de Sortilège qui servait d'arbitre.

Prêt, ils l'étaient tous les deux, même si Neville tremblait légèrement de la tête aux pieds.

« Alors combattez ! » Cria Flitwitch de sa toute petite voix aiguë après que les deux duelliste aient donné leur accord.

Trois minutes et quatorze sortilèges plus tard, Neville était projeté hors de son cercle par un sort tout droit sortit de la baguette du directeur. Avec un sourire bienveillant, ce dernier aida son élève à se relever en lui murmurant des paroles qu'Harry fut incapable d'entendre dans le brouhaha d'applaudissement qui emplissait la grande salle. Neville venait de remonter dans l'estime de beaucoup d'élève. Il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé, et même si Harry soupçonnait le directeur d'avoir combattu sur un pied, les deux yeux fermés et l'esprit tourné vers son emplois du temps du lendemain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté en pensant que c'était en grande partie grâce à lui si son ami avait acquit une aussi bonne maîtrise des sortilèges de base.

« Bien qui d'autre veut tenter sa chance à présent ? » Demanda le directeur tandis que le Gryffondor, encore rouge de l'excitation du combat, rejoignait sa place.

Une nuée de bras jaillit dans les airs en même temps. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi autant d'élèves tenaient à aller prendre une correction devant toute l'école. Lui en tout cas il n'avait pas changé d'avis, il préférait mille fois rester sur son banc et ruminer tranquillement l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour Fleur.

« …C'est mieux, maintenant je n'ai que l'embarras du choix. » Remarqua Dumbledore avec satisfaction tout en examinant de plus près les élèves qui avaient tendue la main. « Ah, mais…Que vois-je là bas au fond ? Ne serait-ce pas Mr Potter qui se porte volontaire ? Et bien soit, j'accepte son défit et relève le duel. Qu'il vienne me rejoindre. »

Harry faillit sauter jusqu'au plafond en entendant son nom. Y-avait-il dans la salle un autre élève qui porte le même et qui ait lever la main ? Plein d'espoir, il chercha cet inconnu du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que c'était bel et bien lui que le directeur, et accessoirement la totalité des élèves de l'école, regardaient fixement.

« Monsieur, je n'ai pas levé la main… » Tenta-il de protester d'un ton qui se voulait ferme et rassuré mais qui était plutôt suppliant et désespéré.

« Mais si, mais si. » Assura Dumbledore en hochant la tête de haut en bas. « Allez, arrêtez donc de discuter et venez plutôt me rejoindre sur l'estrade pour ne pas faire attendre vos camarade plus longtemps. »

« Allez, Harry, vas-y. » Murmura Ron qui faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Ca s'est très bien passé pour Neville et il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit différent dans ton cas » Essaya de le rassurer Hermione d'un ton apaisant tandis qu'il se levait à contrecœur.

Pourquoi le directeur l'avait-il poignardé dans le dos de cette façon ? Il savait pourtant très bien qu'il n'avait jamais levé la main ; alors pourquoi l'avoir fait venir ? Pourquoi voulait-il à tout prix se battre en duel contre lui ? Il écarta ses questions de son esprit et se concentra pour ne pas écraser trop de pieds en se frayant un chemin jusqu'à l'allée centrale. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui, et si ceux qui étaient tout proches demeuraient silencieux, les murmures de tous les autres parvenaient sans difficultés à ses oreilles.  
Tout en marchant il fit mentalement la liste de toutes les choses qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire pendant le duel : utiliser de la foudre, prendre sa forme angélique, se transformer en lion ou en faucon, transplaner, utiliser les invocations ou encore pratiquer les sortilèges trop compliqués qu'il tenait de l'Archange… Il ne lui restait plus grand chose pour tenter de rivaliser avec Dumbledore.

« Venez, Mr Potter, montez sur l'estrade et positionner vous à l'intérieur de votre cercle. » Minauda Flitwitch en faisant de grand signe pour appuyer ses paroles.

Harry s'exécuta sans réfléchir et sauta avec agilité sur la piste de duel avant de se placer au centre du cercle d'un mètre cinquante de rayon qui lui était destiné. Il avait pris soin de faire tout ça sans quitter le sol des yeux, et quand finalement il les releva pour regarder Dumbledore qui rejoignait son propre cercle, il capta le sourire carnassier de Rogue qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs particulièrement mauvais. Assise sur son siège qui bordait l'allée centrale, le professeur MacGonagall semblait légèrement inquiète alors qu'au contraire Flitwitch était tout excité et s'agitait dans tous les sens en attendant que le directeur ait regagné son aire de combat. Mais outre les professeurs, c'était le tapis d'élève qui s'étendait derrière eux qui l'effrayait et le rendait nerveux. De là où il se trouvait, il les surplombait tous, et ils étaient des centaines à le fixer avec insistance.

« Etes-vous prêts ? » Demanda le minuscule directeur des Serdaigle dés que Dumbledore eut regagné le centre de son cercle.

Harry hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux son adversaire qui semblait s'amuser de sa gêne évidente. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi deux minutes auparavant il était tranquillement installée sur son banc à côté de ses amis et que maintenant il se retrouvait devant tout le monde, prêt à affronter le directeur de l'école. Ca lui semblait totalement irréel, voir même légèrement cauchemardesque, mais il ne pouvait plus y échapper.

« Harry… » Souffla discrètement Flitwitch après plusieurs seconde d'attente. « Sortez votre baguette… »

Harry sursauta presque. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se battre avec une baguette et l'avait laissée dans sa poche. C'était peu être pour ça que Dumbedore souriait finalement.  
En essayant de ne pas prêter attention au murmures, aux grincements des bancs contre les dalles du sol et aux autres bruits désagréables qui l'entouraient, il sorti son arme et imita son directeur en la pointant vers le sol.

« Bien. » Reprit Flitwicht le visage réjoui. « Commencez ! » Hurla-t-il.

Pour Dumbledore, commencez voulait dire commencez, et le minuscule professeur de sortilège n'avait pas encore terminé son cri suraiguë que déjà il avait déplacé sa baguette pour la porter à la hauteur de sa bouche. Harry le regarda souffler doucement dessus et en faire jaillir un nuage de poussière scintillante qui se mit à entourer son corps en tournant lentement autour de lui comme un cyclone autour de son œil. Sans perdre une seconde, le vieil homme descendit sa baguette de quelques centimètre et entama une longue série de moulinets. Aussitôt une lueur dorée apparue à l'extrémité de la fine tige de bois et se déroula en un ruban de lumière au gré des cercles qu'elle dessinait dans les airs.

Harry n'avait pas encore bougé. Il aurait pourtant eu le temps de lancer une demi douzaine de sortilèges si son cerveau avait bien voulu lui donner l'ordre d'attaquer, mais au lieux de ça, il se trouvait dans l'incapacité de lever sa baguette contre Dumbledore. Il avait l'impression qu'en le faisant il commettrait un sacrilège, et le fait de savoir que ce n'était qu'un duel inoffensif n'y changeait rien…Enfin il espérait que ce n'était qu'un duel inoffensif parce qu'il commençait à avoir quelques doutes en regardant les sorts qu'utilisait le directeur : ils dégageaient trop de puissance pour être totalement indolores ; le vieil homme ne s'était pas du tout servi des mêmes contre Neville.

Il serra un peu plus fort sa baguette dans son poing et attendis de voir ce que lui réservait Dumbledore. Autour de lui les murmures s'étaient tus, le silence était presque total et il pouvait sentir sur lui la quasi totalité des regards de la pièce. On se demandait probablement pourquoi il laissait sa baguette inutilement pointée vers le sol, c'était profondément stupide, il s'en rendait bien compte mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Avec un ultime moulinet et un grand geste en spiral, Dumbledore libéra la ficelle de lumière qui fondit droit sur lui en décrivant un grand arc de cercle. Dans les airs son extrémité se transforma en tête, une fine tête de serpent qui ouvrait une grand gueule pleine de crochet et dont le corps se tortillait pour prendre encore plus de vitesse. Harry sursauta brusquement et il eu tout juste le temps de lever sa baguette et de dresser autour de lui son bouclier protecteur avant que la créature de lumière ne s'

écrase dessus avec une violence consommée. Le souffle coupé par le choc, il vit à travers la parois transparente de sa protection le professeur Dumbledore qui levait légèrement sa baguette. Aussitôt des jets de lumière éblouissants en jaillir avec une violence hors du commun et traversèrent l'air en un instant pour venir s'écraser sur son bouclier qui se mit à trembler de toute part en produisant des sons graves et puissants. Harry réussit de justesse à le stabiliser mais il ne put empêcher l'immense serpent doré de s'y infiltré la tête la première. Impuissant à l'arrêter, il regarda le long bandeau de lumière glisser à l'intérieur de sa bulle de protection. Il sentait que les choses n'allait pas pour le mieux et qu'il avait quelque peu perdu le contrôle de la situation, pourtant quand son bouclier reçu de nouveau de plein fouet les éclaires de lumière que lui envoyait le directeur, il résista une nouvelle fois mais fut contraint de saisir sa baguette à deux mains pour ne pas perdre le contact avec la fine parois dorée. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à préserver son bouclier, même les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas autant fait trembler quand ils s'étaient mis à vingt pour essayer de le briser.  
Alors qu'il tenait toujours sa baguette à deux mains, le serpent de lumière, dans un dernier tortillement, pénétra entièrement dans le dôme protecteur. Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de réagir, il se précipita sur lui et s'enroula tout autour de son corps en le ligotant complètement. La seconde suivante il brilla de mille feu et se transforma en une lourde chaîne d'acier qui entravait tout ses mouvements. Ses bras étaient collés l'un à l'autre et il lui était totalement impossible d'agiter sa baguette qui, par miracle, touchait encore la paroi du dôme doré. Sa première réaction fut de bander tout ses muscles pour tenter de briser ses entraves mais il réalisa très rapidement que c'était parfaitement inutile. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer sans magie, mais comme il ne pouvait pas utiliser n'importe quel sort et que sa baguette était inutilisable, ça n'allait pas être de toute simplicité.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prendre une décision, une nouvelle série d'éclaire jaillit de la baguette du directeur et heurta son bouclier. Entravé comme il l'était, Harry ne put contenir le choc qui le fit brutalement tomber au sol sans qu'il ne puisse amortir sa chute. Dans le même temps, son bouclier qui n'était plus du tout en contact avec sa baguette, explosa en millier de petites particules dorées qui flottèrent dans l'air un instant avant de retomber lentement au sol, totalement incapables de le protéger. En relevant la tête, légèrement sonné par sa chute, il vit fondre sur lui un sortilège bleuté qui le frappa avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'éprouver autre chose que de la surprise. Sa baguette bondit alors de ses mains pour aller décrire dans les airs une longue courbe en direction du directeur qui souriait tranquillement. C'est ce sourire qui mit Harry hors de lui. Comment pouvait-il sourire dans un moment pareil, alors qu'il était en train de le ridiculiser devant tout le monde ; c'était une faute de goût impardonnable et Harry comptait bien venger cet affront et lui effacer ce sourire des lèvres.  
Avant que sa baguette ne franchisse les trois quart de la distance qui les séparait, elle se figea brusquement dans les airs.

« Stupéfix ! » Lança Harry d'un ton sec, sans prendre le temps d'essayer de se relever.

Un rayon de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette et fusa dans la direction du directeur en produisant un bruit déchirant avant de disparaître dans la tornade de poussière scintillante qui enveloppait le vieil homme.

« Expelliarimus, Impedimenta ! » Reprit-il en regardant ses sortilège se perdre à nouveau dans le nuage de particules.

Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé, il admirait la haute stature de l'humain qu'Harry avait taillé dans les airs pour récupérer sa baguette et jeter les sortilèges à sa place. Il utilisait la même technique que lors de son duel contre Fleur : la modulation élémentaire parfaite. Mais si deux mois auparavant il avait eut beaucoup de difficulté à l'accomplir, aujourd'hui ça lui semblait presque dérisoire, les centaines d'heures qu'il avait passé à pratiquer l'embrasement coloré lui avait appris à se concentrer avec rigueur, de plus l'utilisation d'un de ses éléments simplifiait encore les choses.

« Finite incantatem ! » Murmura-t-il en faisant exécuter à son avatar un rapide mouvement du poignet.

Rien ne se produisit, le nuage de poussière brillante continua de tournoyer autour du directeur comme si de rien n'était.  
Harry poussa un soupir et cessa de contrôler sa créature de vent pendant quelques secondes, le temps d'analyser la situation.  
Le sortilège de protection du directeur semblait beaucoup plus performant que le sien, il absorbait tous les sortilèges sans aucunes difficultés, et une fois mis en place, il agissait sans que son créateur n'ait besoin de s'en préoccuper. Il était pratiquement parfait.  
Harry profita de ce court répit pour se redresser et s'assoire sur le sol, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas se relever, l'énorme chaîne qui serpentait tout autour de son corps et le long de ses bras l'en empêchait. A une demi douzaine de mètres devant lui, son avatar était immobile, entité presque invisible de plus de deux mètres qui ne se distinguait de l'air ambiant que par l'impression de flou qu'elle renvoyait ; faisait face au directeur qui continuait de sourire en le détaillant avec minutie. La lueur brûlante qui pétillait dans ses yeux contrastait avec l'expression détendue de son visage. Comme lui, il était en train d'analyser la situation et recherchait le meilleur coup à jouer.  
En se qui le concernait, Harry n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, il devait s'arranger pour détruire le bouclier du directeur ou l'obliger à en sortir, sinon il ne parviendrait jamais à gagner.  
Après cette courte pause qui n'avait pas durée cinq seconde, il reprit sa concentration et le contrôle de sa créature des vents.

« Protego ! » Lança-t-il alors qu'un rayon violet venait de jaillir de la baguette du directeur. Le vieil homme s'attaquait directement à lui, il essayait de le faire sortir de son cercle sans avoir à détruire son avatar.

Repoussé, le trait de lumière coloré qui venait à peine de traversé la protection de Dumbledore replongea dedans et y disparu sans laisser de traces.

Harry prononça deux nouvelles injonctions et l'entité brumeuse repoussa un deuxième puis un troisième sortilèges avant de se laisser déborder par le quatrième qui la traversa de part en part et fendit l'air droit sur lui. En voyant le sort jaillir de la baguette du directeur, Harry avait tout de suite comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, sa créature était beaucoup trop proche de Dumbledore pour pouvoir soutenir son rythme effréné et jeter le charme du bouclier une quatrième fois. Aussi réagit-il rapidement en abandonnant à nouveau son avatar et en se concentrant sur un objet qui reposait à sa gauche : la chaise vide du professeur Flitwitch. Le meuble en bois répondit à son appel et se jeta entre lui et le sortilège qui le percuta une fraction de seconde plus tard en l'envoyant voler loin derrière Harry.  
Apparemment c'était un sort d'expulsion et s'il ne l'avait pas évité, il serait sans doute aller s'incruster dans le mur de pierre qui se trouvait derrière lui. Mais pour le moment Harry n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ce genre de détail, il devait poursuivre son duel et le gagner.  
Sans perdre une seconde, il se reprit le contrôle de son avatar et pointa sa baguette droit sur lui.

« Exliberatus ! » Murmura-t-il en espérant que le sortilège qu'il avait appris dans le livre que lui avait offert Hermione marcherait sur la chaîne qui l'entravait. Ce serait beaucoup plus facile pour lui de se battre s'il pouvait tenir sa baguette lui même : il dépenserait moins d'énergie et réagirait plus rapidement.  
Malheureusement ses entraves ne firent que grésiller faiblement avant de se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui, gênant par là sa respiration qui se fit saccadée.

Ca ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de parer les deux nouveaux sortilèges violets que Dumbledore venait de lui envoyer avec des gestes toujours aussi rapides et précis. Le vieil homme n'avait rien de vieux dans sa façon de se battre : il lançait ses sorts presque aussi rapidement qu'Harry et avec une plus grande précision encore. Pourtant il était sur la défensive, il attendait qu'Harry agisse pour riposter et les quelques sorts qu'il lançaient n'étaient que pure provocation.

« Puros ! » Lança Harry juste après avoir repousser dans le nuage de particule le sixième sortilège du directeur. Il savait à présent ce qu'il devait faire, et si ça marchait, Dumledore perdrait.

Tout en maintenant sa concentration sur l'entité de vent, il modula les fines flammèches qui s'échappaient de sa baguette pour créer un long jet de flamme qui fondit sur la protection du directeur et y disparu sans laisser de trace.

Ce n'était pas suffisant, il devait faire plus s'il voulait que les flammes résistent au bouclier de son adversaire. Tandis que Dumbledore commençait à agiter sa baguette en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles, il redoubla d'effort et transforma le mince jet de flamme en un torrent de feu qui se déversait tout entier dans la tornade scintillante.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne se produisit rien, les flammes continuaient de disparaître dans le nuage de poussières brillantes ; puis d'un seul coup, elle cessèrent de s'évanouir et pénétrèrent au cœur du nuage en se mettant à tourner au même rythme que lui, créant ainsi un cercle de feu autour du directeur. Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de seconde pour que ce cercle de feu se transforme en un immense cylindre de plus de trois mètres de hauteur qui se consumait lentement et piégeait Dumbledore en son sein.

Il avait réussit, maintenant que son adversaire ne pouvait plus rien voir, il ne lui restait plus qu'a envoyer son avatar l'attaquer rapidement par le sommet du cylindre : seul véritable point faible de sa protection puisque le nuage de particule ne tournait qu'autour de lui, pas au dessus.

C'est ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quand dans un puissant tintement cristallin l'immense tornade de flammes se figea instantanément en glace, projetant autour d'elle des centaines de débris gelés et éblouissant tout le monde par sa clarté.

Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, sursauta de frayeur et perdit presque toute sa concentration, à tel point que son avatar manqua de peu de se dissiper dans l'air ambiant.  
Avant qu'il ait le temps de reprendre le contrôle, d'immenses tentacules de glaces jaillirent de la colonne blanche, traversèrent l'entité de vent et se précipitèrent sur lui. La chaîne qui l'entravait l'empêcha de se défendre, et en quelque seconde tout son corps fut entouré par les longues langues glaciales qui peu à peu le tiraient vers l'extérieur de son cercle.  
Leur contact le faisait frissonner mais au fond de lui il brûlait de rage. Il se sentait profondément frustré de ne pas pouvoir se battre pleinement, d'être obligé d'utiliser des sortilèges bénins alors qu'il aurait pu se défaire de ses chaînes et pulvériser les bras de glace en un instant s'il n'avait pas été contraint de vivre dans le secret.  
Furieux, il jeta un regard à sa baguette et s'aperçu qu'elle était entièrement prisonnière des glaces qui avait remonté le torrent de feux et commençaient à prendre sur son avatar.  
S'il voulait faire quelques chose il devait le faire sans baguette et très vite car les longues tentacules givrées continuaient inlassablement de le tirer vers la limite de son cercle, centimètre par centimètre ; et bien qu'il fasse tout son possible pour ralentir sa lente progression, il n'avait plus au maximum qu'une dizaine de secondes devant lui. Dans l'immédiat, il devait les couper, mais pour ça il fallait quelque chose de plus solide que du vent.  
Il venait de prendre sa décision quand il ressentit un violent choc dans son dos. Il se retourna d'une traite et vit que la chaise en bois qu'il avait utilisé pour parer un des sorts du directeur avait pris vie et était en train de le pousser pour le faire sortir de son cercle plus rapidement. Avec un excès de zèle, elle agitait frénétiquement ses quatre pieds pour prendre appui sur le sol et lui donnait de grands coups d'accoudoirs pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait partir.  
Encore plus énervé qu'auparavant, Harry se retourna et fixa intensément son avatar qui était en train de geler. Rapidement il en reprit le contrôle et l'éloigna de la glace avant de se concentrer intensément pour en changer la matière. Il avait déjà transformé de l'eau en feu, du feu en vent et du vent en foudre, mais jamais encore il n'avait essayé avec la terre, et encore moins avec le métal. D'ailleurs ce dernier élément ne figurait pas dans les manuels, c'était Véga qui leur avait expliquer comment s'en servir en modifiant légèrement l'élément terrestre.  
En deux secondes il dépensa plus d'énergie que pendant tout le reste du duel, mais finalement, il réussit et l'entité de vent se transforma en une entité de métal gris qui fit ployer sous son poids les planches de l'estrade.  
Utilisant tout son esprit pour la contrôler, Harry lui fit éviter les deux sortilèges qui venaient de surgirent des glaces avant de la faire bondir vers lui dans un saut prodigieux qui lui permit de combler toute la distance qui les séparait. Son atterrissage fut assourdissant mais efficace puisqu'elle détruisit la moitié des langues de glaces en retombant dessus, et même si dans son élan elle traversa le sol de l'estrade en projetant des éclats de bois dans toutes les directions, elle était assez grande pour pouvoir découper les autres tentacules depuis les dalles de la grande salle d'un violent revers de son bras. Cette tache achevée, elle bondit de nouveau et atterrit derrière Harry où elle attrapa la chaise qui le poussait toujours avec entrain. Sans tenir compte des gesticulations furieuses du meuble en bois, l'avatar l'envoya de toutes ses force contre la colonne de glace qui servait de protection au directeur avant de saisir Harry par le col de sa robe pour le remettre au centre de son cercle.  
Avant d'avoir parcouru la moitié de la distance qui les séparait de Dumbledore, la chaise rencontra un sortilège et fit demi tour en plein vol pour repartit vers en poussant un gémissant strident. Par l'intermédiaire d'Harry, l'immense humain de métal n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta par dessus le corps de celui qui le contrôlait pour aller rattraper le meuble en plein vol avec la ferme intention de s'en servir comme d'un bélier contre le mur de glace. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait et l'entité métallique se jeta vers la colonne blanche en brandissant devant elle une chaise qui poussait des hurlements hystériques. Le sol de l'estrade tremblait sous la course de la l'homme de métal et les planches de bois menaçaient de céder à chaque nouvelle enjambée, mais finalement il arriva devant le mur gelé avec une vitesse suffisante pour pulvériser un mur de pierre.  
La colonne de glace s'entrouvrit alors une nouvelle fois pour laisser sortir un sortilège turquoise qui le percuta violemment. Il y eut un grand flash lumineux qui éblouit toute l'assemblée et Harry perdit brutalement le contrôle de son entité. Quand il reporta son regard sur la scène, après l'avoir détourner à cause du flash de lumière, il constata avec désespoir que sa créature de métal avait été transformé en un set complète d'ustensiles de cuisine. Il y avait de tout, des casseroles des fourchettes, des couteaux…tout ce qui pouvait servir dans une cuisine et qui était en métal.  
Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, sa baguette avait disparue dans la glace et son avatar était en train de se faire piétiner avec frénésie par une chaise furieuse qui réclamait vengeance. Il poussa un soupir et relâcha entièrement sa concentration pour faire disparaître les instruments métalliques qui jonchaient l'estrade. La chaise reporta aussitôt son attention sur lui et commença à gratter le sol en pliant vers lui son dossier. Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry contempla une chaise le charger comme un taureau ; mais l'idée de se faire éjecter de son cercle par un meuble en bois ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Aussi quand elle arriva sur lui, il s'allongea complètement au sol et attendis qu'elle se prenne les pieds sur lui et culbute de l'autre côté de son corps en poussant un hurlement de détresse. Dans cette position, il ne vit le sortilège violet qui fusait vers lui qu'au dernier moment et la planche de bois brisée qu'il fit voler entre eux ne fut pas assez rapide pour le sauver. Le sort d'expulsion le toucha en pleine poitrine et il se sentit décoller dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement plusieurs mètres plus loin, à côté de la chaise qui essayait de se remettre debout en agitant ses pieds et ses accoudoirs dans tous les sens.

« Le professeur Dumbledore remporte le duel ! » Hurla Flitwitch en brandissant aussi haut que possible sa baguette magique.

Harry poussa un énorme soupir et se redressa autant qu'il put compte tenu de l'épaisse chaîne qui serpentait toujours autour de son corps.  
La grande salle était toujours entièrement silencieuse lorsque apparue sur la colonne de glace une petite porte en bois qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore pour laisser sortir un Dumbledore qui souriait calmement. Après avoir refermé la porte, il agita sa baguette et libéra Harry de son entrave. Dans le même temps, la colonne blanche disparue en fumée et la petite porte qui venait tout juste d'apparaître tomba sur le sol en bois et s'y fondit entièrement.  
Harry se leva et attrapa au vol sa baguette que le directeur venait de lui renvoyer, puis il s'inclina pour saluer celui qui l'avait battu à plate couture.  
Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que la salle explosa dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de sifflements surexcités qui le firent sursauter. Il avait presque oublié la présence des autres élèves, et quand il se tourna vers eux pour les regarder, il constata avec étonnement que les regards qu'on portait sur lui avaient changés ; on le considérait d'avantage comme un être humain et moins comme une chose maintenant qu'il avait perdu contre Dumbledore. Et c'était peu être ce que le directeur voulait songea Harry en se tournant vers le vieil homme : revaloriser Neville et le dévalorisez lui.

« C'est mieux ainsi, n'est-ce pas. » Murmura Dumbledore en se rapprochant de lui.

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement et s'apprêtait à descendre de l'estrade lorsque le directeur reprit.

« J'aimerais que tu viennes me retrouver dans mon bureau dimanche soir, j'aurais quelque chose pour toi. »

Harry hocha la tête et sauta au bas de le scène en bois pour aller retrouver ses amis et se perdre dans la foule.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, la séance de duel fut sur toutes le bouches et dans tous les esprits, et en règle général, Harry se faisait beaucoup plus aborder qu'auparavant, il était devenu moins intouchable et on recommençait à lui parler…En fait tout le monde voulait lui parler et il se retrouvait souvent à bavarder dans un couloir avec un parfait inconnu. Les questions, puisque c'était toujours des questions qu'on lui posait, portaient soit sur Voldemort, soit sur son emprisonnement, soit sur le dragon qu'il avait affronté ; en somme pratiquement que sur des évènements dont il aurait préféré oublier l'existence. Mais le plus gênant pour lui c'était les filles ; elles ne se contentaient plus de le regarder de loin en gloussant mais venaient le trouver aux moments où il s'y attendait le moins et lui posait des questions aussi saugrenues que « Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? ». Ce n'était pas très dur de leur répondre en toute sincérité étant donné que jour et nuit il ne pensait qu'a Fleur et au moyen de voir Draco en tête à tête pour lui arracher la vérité. Mais c'était plus difficile de présenter la chose de façon à ne pas les blesser, et malgré les conseils d'Hermione, il demeurait relativement pitoyable.  
Au bout de deux jours il en avait déjà marre, mais il se consolait en se disant que c'était toujours mieux qu'avant. Enfin d'un certain point de vue seulement, parce que pour Fleur ça ne s'arrangeait pas du tout, elle s'était encore évanouie en pleine séance d'entraînement et depuis elle était encore plus blanche qu'auparavant, si bien qu'Harry avait fini par demander à Cristal de ne plus la quitter. Comme de plus il ne pensait qu'a elle dés qu'il trouvait le temps de penser, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur son travail et ses devoirs en retard ne cessaient de s'accumuler de façon alarmante, a tel point qu'Hermione avait décider de lui en faire une partie malgré ses vives protestations.

Le dimanche suivant, en sortant d'une séance de l'AD particulièrement éprouvante à laquelle Fleur n'était même pas venue, Hermione lui rappela qu'il devait aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Si Harry ne lui en avait pas parler pour qu'elle lui remette en tête, il aurait complètement oublié d'y aller ; la curiosité qu'il avait put avoir concernant ce rendez vous s'était évanouie en même temps que la jeune Française : le soir même de son duel.

« Tu n'est pas obligé d'y aller maintenant, Harry. Dumbledore t'as demandé d'aller le voir en soirée et il n'est même pas encore dix sept heure. » Lui fit remarquer Hermione alors que les derniers membres du groupe Diamant sortaient lentement de la salle sur demande.

« Je sais, mais Véga m'attend justement à dix sept heure. » Répondit Harry en rangeant d'un coup de baguette les cousins éparpillés sur le sol. « Et si je ne vais pas voir le directeur maintenant j'arriverais en retard. »

« Il pourra attendre pour une fois, non ? » Demanda Ron qui s'entraînait à faire apparaître de grandes flammes rouges et bleues dans les paumes de ses mains. « Après tout, tu le vois toutes les nuits depuis bientôt trois mois, il arrivera bien à te pardonner quelques heures de retard. »

« Non, il me donnera des devoirs supplémentaires et je serais obligé de… » Répondit-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement en réalisant qu'il parlait trop. « Hé, mais arrêtez d'essayer de m'arracher des informations sournoisement ; je vous ait promis que je vous raconterais tout avant Noël, vous pouvez bien patienter encore dix jours, non ? »

« Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver. » Observa Ron en souriant. « Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue. »

Harry poussa un soupir en empilant les derniers coussins, puis il sortit de la salle sans ajouter un mot et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore en laissant ses deux amis retourner seuls à la tour des Gryffondore.  
Ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était eux, que de devoir protéger tout son corps avec le sortilège de l'armure dorée pendant que Véga vous bombardait d'objet tranchant pour vous apprendre à maîtriser le sort et à rester concentrer sur ce que vous faisiez. Ni lui ni Fleur ne s'en sortaient sans au minimum une vingtaine de profondes coupures. Pourtant c'est ce qui l'attendait s'il arrivait en retard : deux heures de cet enfer.  
C'est donc d'humeur morose mais avec une curiosité grandissante, qu'il traversa rapidement les couloirs faiblement éclairés du château pour se retrouver devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée du bureau directorial. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. L'ancien : orange glacée, n'avait plus aucun effet sur la gargouille de pierre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil impatient à sa montre et constata qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le début de sa nuit d'entraînement, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, il se concentra et visualisa dans son esprit la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Dans un grésillement d'étincelles bleutés, il transplana et atterrit quelques mètres plus loin, devant la porte qu'il visualisait.  
Sans perdre de temps, il frappa trois fois. Dumbledore devait bien savoir qu'il allait venir à cette heure-ci, il connaissait les horaires que leur imposait Véga.

La porte s'ouvrit toute seul et la voix du directeur lui parvint de l'intérieur.

« Entre Harry, je viens justement de recevoir ce que je voulais te donner. » 

Il s'exécuta sans attendre, soulagé de ne pas s'être trompé concernant l'horaire, avec un peu de chance il n'arriverait pas en retard chez Véga.

« Harry, tu connais déjà les frères Chang. » Commença le directeur en désignant d'un grand geste du bras les trois minuscules frères jumeaux qui le regardaient depuis un coin du bureau en souriant.

Harry inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salut, trop surpris pour prononcé une parole sensée. Il pensait que Dumbledore était seul dans son bureau et ne s'attendait pas du tout à le trouver en compagnie des jumeaux qui avaient aidé à la protection du château. Que faisait-ils donc ici ?

« … Hé, hé, hé, bonne question… » Commença celui qui portait une tunique entièrement rouge.  
« …Tu vas bientôt le savoir… » Poursuivit celui qui portait du bleu, après avoir taper sur le sol avec sa petite canne en bois..  
« …Hé, hé, hé… » Acheva le vert en lissant de sa main libre son long bouc qui, comme celui de ses frères touchait presque le sol.

Le très désagréable épisode qui avait précédé la bataille de Poudlard ressurgit alors dans la mémoire d'Harry. Il se trouvait dans ce même bureau, entouré de plus d'une vingtaine de personnes qui le questionnaient tandis que les vieux asiatique au crâne parfaitement lisse n'arrêtaient pas de dire tout haut ce que lui ne faisait que penser. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas perdu cette habitude, et Harry ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils faisaient. S'ils avaient lu dans son esprit il aurait sentit qu'on forçait ses barrière mentales, hors ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« …Hé, hé, hé… »  
« …Pas dans ton esprit… »  
« …Mais dans ton aura… »Lui expliquèrent-ils en se complétant les uns les autres sans cesser de le fixer.  
« …Tu as beaucoup grandit en trois mois… »  
« …Ton aura aussi… »  
« …Tu es un jeune homme à présent, Hé, hé, hé… »  
« …Mais ne sais tu vraiment pas pourquoi nous sommes ici … ? »

Harry hocha le tête de droite à gauche, il n'en avait aucune idée…A moins que…Une vision cauchemardesque surgit tout à coup dans son esprit. Et si c'étaient eux que le directeur venaient de recevoir ? Si c'était eux que Dumbledore voulait lui donner ? Il réprima une grimace en s'imaginant les trois frères bleu, vert et rouge, le suivant à travers tout le château en criant à haute voix ce qu'il avait en tête. Non ce n'était pas possible, Dumbledore ne lui imposerait jamais ça…Quoi que…

« …Hé, hé, hé… »  
« …Non pas tout à fait… »  
« …Nous sommes ici pour une autre raison, Hé, hé, hé… »

Harry piqua un fard en s'apercevant qu'il n'aurait jamais du penser à ça en leur présence, il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« En réalité, je leur ais demandé de venir pour m'apporter quelque chose. » Dit Dumbledore qui s'était contenté de caresser son phénix pendant que les vieux frères jumeaux parlait à Harry. « Un objet dangereux qu'ils ont accepter de concevoir et que je souhaiterait te donner. »

« …Hé, hé, hé, oui… »  
« …très dangereux… »  
« …Et très compliqué à fabriquer… » Commentèrent les jumeaux de leur petite voix vibrante.  
Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans la même position : la main droite appuyée sur leur canne en bois et le bras gauche croisé derrière leur dos voûté.

« Mais avant tout. » Reprit le directeur en marchant à travers la pièce pour passer derrière son bureau où un étalage impressionnant d'objets argentés produisaient des cliquetis, des bulles et autres fumées colorées. « Il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi Voldemort n'est pas mort il y à trois mois, lorsque tu l'as tué pour la deuxième fois. »

« …Oui, hé, hé, hé… »  
« …Pourquoi il n'est pas mort… »  
« …Hé, hé, hé… »

« Pour faire simple. » Continua Dumbledore après s'être assis. « Son âme ne peu pas quitter ce monde, il l'a définitivement lié au plan des mortels et elle ne peut plus s'en échapper. C'est ce qui lui permet de ressusciter, à condition bien sûr qu'il retrouve un corps fonctionnel. Mais il semble qu'en treize ans, il ait réussit à palier ce problème. »

« …Hé, hé, hé, il est doué… »  
« …Il créer des corps à son image… »  
« …A partir de cadavre d'Humains tués par ses soins… »  
« …Et les conserve en secret, à l'abris des regards indiscrets… »  
« …Pour atteindre l'immortalité… »  
« …Hé, hé, hé… » Expliquèrent les jumeaux en tapant le sol avec leur canne.

« Alors on ne pourra jamais le faire disparaître ? » Demanda Harry qui venait de voir son morale, déjà assez bas, chuter d'un coup. « Ou alors il faudrait détruire tous ses corps…mais il peut très bien en avoir des centaines dispersés partout dans le monde. »

« Non, Harry, détruire ses enveloppes corporelles serait parfaitement inutile, il l'a démontré en ressuscitant il y a deux ans. » Répondit Dumbledore calmement. « Ce qu'il faut c'est intervenir à la source même du problème : son âme. Si on ne peut pas la détruire, on peut toujours l'emprisonner, mais pour ça il faut agir juste après avoir détruit le corps de Tom, au moment où elle s'en échappe pour retourner vers une autre enveloppe. »

« Et je suis sensé faire ça comment ? » Demanda Harry.

« En utilisant ceci. » Répondit le directeur en désignant un petit coffret en bois sculpté, scellé par des crochets métalliques en forme de griffe.

D'un geste rapide il fit glisser la pointe de sa baguette sur chacun des crochets qui se rétractèrent aussitôt.

« C'est un globe de restriction, il n'en existe que quelques uns dans le monde, et celui-ci et probablement le meilleur de tous. » Reprit-il en sortant du coffre en bois une petite sphère en verre noir à laquelle était collées une multitude de minuscules branches en or qui semblait constituer une cage protectrice.

« … Il n'y a pas de probablement Albus… »  
« …Ceci est le meilleur de tous les globes de restriction… »  
« …C'est nous qui l'avons crée… » Certifièrent les jumeaux avant que le vert ne fasse voler jusqu'à lui la petite sphère que tenait Dumbledore.  
« …Il est garantit indestructible… » Dit-il en le jetant au sol avec une force et une rapidité qui laissèrent Harry rêveur et le sol de pierre brisé sur plusieurs dizaine de centimètres.  
« …En plus nous avons facilité son utilisation… » Continua son frère vêtu de bleu en attirant dans sa main le globe intact.  
« …Il te suffit de dire Chang en pensant à lui pour le faire venir à toi… » Expliqua le rouge après avoir pris la petite sphère des mains de son frère. Aussitôt le globe disparut et réapparut dans son coffret de bois qui se referma et se verrouilla dans un crissement métallique.  
« …Et inversement… »  
« …En ce qui concerne son activation, il faut être prudent… »  
« …Quand tu as le globe dans ta main, tu dois prononcer nos trois prénom : Ren Mue Lee… »  
« …Mais attention, ça ne fonctionnera qu'une seul fois, et si jamais tu venais à l'activer sans que l'âme de Voldemort ne soit sortit de son corps, il se brisera et tu ne pourra plus l'utiliser…. »  
« …Hé, hé, hé… »

« Tu as compris ? » Demanda le directeur. « Tu prononces le mot Chang en pensant à lui pour le faire venir à toi ou pour qu'il retourne dans son coffret et tu l'actives en disant Ren Mue Lee. »

Harry hocha la tête en essayant d'imprimer dans son esprit ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas très compliquer mais…

« Comment je saurais si l'âme de Voldemort est sortie de son corps ou non ? »

« Tu ne le saura pas. » Répondit Dumbledore en allant ranger le coffret en bois dans une des grandes armoires qui occupait les murs de son bureau. « Mais en général cela se produit une dizaine de secondes après le décès ; il te suffira de compter. »

Harry transplana dans la salle de défense avec cinq minutes de retard, les frères Chang n'avaient pas voulu le laisser partir avant qu'il ne leur ait répété trois fois le fonctionnement du globe de restriction. Maintenant il était certain de ne jamais l'oublier.

En apparaissant au milieu de l'estrade, il avait pensé que Fleur et Véga seraient en train de l'attendre, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que l'Archange était seul, assis sur son fauteuil un livre à la main.

« Fleur n'est pas encore là ? » Demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude croissante. Son voyage dans le bureau du directeur lui avait fait oublier qu'elle n'était déjà pas venu aux séances de l'A.D du jour, et s'il pensait que c'était pour se reposer, il n'en était plus tout à fait convaincu à présent.

« Non. » Répondit Véga sans détourner les yeux de son livre. « D'ailleurs si tu voulais bien allé la chercher ça m'arrangerais, nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. »

De plus en plus inquiet, Harry hocha le tête et transplana aussitôt dans la chambre qui abritait la jeune Française.  
En atterrissant sur le parterre de mousse moelleuse, il ressentit sa présence avant même de la voir ; et quand il eu posé les yeux sur son corps endormit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était allongé sur le dos, dans son lit. Cristal dormait à côté d'elle, lové contre sa tête ; sa longue queue incandescente qui crépitait en dégageant des étincelles colorées recouvrait presque entièrement le corps de la jeune fille.  
Tout était parfaitement calme et Harry s'adossa au mur pour les regarder dormir tandis que les parfums entêtant que dégageait la jungle de fleurs multicolores le détendait lentement. Plus il regardait la jeune Française et moins il avait envie de la réveiller.  
Une minute s'écoula et finalement il décida de la laisser dormir, elle avait besoin de se reposer et après tout, l'Archange pourrait bien se passer d'elle une nuit.

Silencieusement, il transplana à nouveau dans la salle de Véga.

« Alors, tu ne l'as pas ramenée ? » Demanda Véga en le voyant arriver seul.

« Elle, dort et… »

« Ca je sais bien qu'elle dort, mais tu vas aller la réveiller parce qu'il est hors de question qu'elle rate une nuit d'entraînement. » Le coupa Véga en faisant disparaître le livre qu'il tenait.

« Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est malade et que… » Commença Harry en perdant son sang froid. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vieil homme se montrait si obstiné. Il allait finir par la tuer.

« Bien sur que si, je le vois très bien. » Repris l'Archange d'une voix sèche. « Je le vois même probablement mieux que toi, Harry. C'est dû à son sang de Vélane mais ça finira par lui passer avec le temps. »

« On l'a empoisonné, c'est ça ? » Demanda Harry en pensant à ce qu'il allait faire à Draco s'il lui mettait la main dessus.

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, mais elle guérira toute seul. » Répondit l'Archange avec indifférence. Harry était certain de l'avoir vu esquisser un sourire.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle guérira seul que vous ne pouvez pas la soigner. »

« C'est vrai, je pourrait la soigner. » Répondit Véga en examinant le pommeau de son long bâton qui dégageait une faible lueur violète. « D'autant qu'elle ne perdrait plus de temps à se reposer pendant les séances…Seulement voilà, la méthode à employer pour la soigner ne vous plairait pas vraiment, en fait elle ne plairait à personne, même pas à moi puisqu'il s'agit d'un sacrifice ; d'un sacrifice humain pour être plus précis. »

Harry fit une grimace de dégoût en imaginant un homme en train de se faire égorger sur un autel pour guérir Fleur. La jeune Française n'aimerait pas du tout ça, et lui non plus ; mieux valait attendre qu'elle guérisse par elle même.

« Bon alors, tu vas la chercher ou je m'en charge moi même. » Finit par demander Véga alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry poussa un soupir mais transplana une deuxième fois dans la chambre de la Fleur.

Tout était toujours aussi calme et parfumé, mais cette fois, Cristal poussa une longue note lente et basse à son arrivée. Le phénix qui ne s'était pas déplacé depuis la dernière fois avait levé la tête dans sa direction, dévoilant son long coup et les magnifiques plumes rouges, jaunes, bleues et banches qui couronnaient sa tête.

« Je sais bien qu'elle dort. » Répondit Harry dans un murmure. « Mais Véga veut que je la réveille pour qu'elle vienne s'entraîner. »

Cristal laissa échapper son mécontentement dans une note chaude et vive puis il se leva et étira ses longues ailes en dégageant des dizaines de petites flammèches colorées qui éclairèrent brusquement la pièce sombre avant de disparaître en les replongeant dans l'obscurité.

« Non je m'en charge. » Dit Harry en avançant sur l'épais tapis de mousse alors que le phénix venait de lui demander s'il devait la réveiller.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le grand lit et passa une main sur sa joue en murmurant son prénom.  
Deux secondes plus tard, elle ouvrait lentement les yeux et commençait à étirer ses membres engourdis.

« C'est déjà l'heure de l'AD ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.   
Elle était très pâle et visiblement son sommeil ne l'avait pas reposé.

« Non c'est l'heure d'aller voir Véga. » Murmura-t-il en replaçant une des mèches blonde de Fleur.  
Il ne supportait pas de voir la jeune Française dans cet état, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'évanouir à tout moment et qu'il ne fallait pas grand chose pour qu'il la perde à tout jamais.

« Déjà ? » Dit-elle en se frottant lentement les yeux. « Alors j'ai manqué l'AD, excuse moi. »

« Ce n'est rien, tu as bien fait de te reposer. » Répondit Harry. « Véga m'a dit que tu finirais par aller mieux, que tu étais juste un petit peu empoisonné. »

« Ah…C'est une bonne nouvelle… » Dit-elle d'une voix faible en esquissant un pâle sourire. « Que je sois en voix de rétablissement je veux dire, pas que j'ai été empoisonné… Parce que je me sens de plus en plus faible chaque jour et si ça continue… »

« Arrête, ça va allé. » La coupa Harry en prenant doucement son visage entre ses mains et en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

« Oui, ça va aller… » Répéta Fleur après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. « Dépêchons nous d'aller rejoindre Véga ou on va encore avoir droit à un truc supplémentaire. »

Onze heures, ça faisait onze heures qu'ils étaient dans la salle défense à pratiquer les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris dans leur livres et à se concentrer sur l'embrasement coloré, pour finalement se retrouver à combattre les invocations de Véga : des créatures qui ressemblait à de grand loup garou hargneux, agressifs et munis de longues griffes acérées.

Harry était assis sur les gradins avec Cristal perché sur son épaule. Le phénix poussait des petites notes nerveuses en regardant Fleur affronter sur l'estrade cinq de ces invocations. Elle avait gardé sa forme humaine et bougeait rapidement, très rapidement même, assénant des coups vifs et puissants aux créatures qui l'attaquaient de tous les côtés. Pourtant elle était beaucoup moins rapide que d'habitude, elle avait déjà pris plusieurs coups de griffes et si son corps n'avait pas été protégé par le sort doré de l'enveloppe protectrice, elle serait déjà à terre.  
Harry détestait ces moment là, il devait se contenter de la regarder en espérant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, pendant qu'à côté de lui Véga lui expliquait d'une voix parfaitement détendue toutes les erreurs que commettait la jeune fille. Ca le stressait complètement, il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se faire tuer à chaque seconde.

D'un mouvement à peine visible, elle évita un coup direct que lui portait l'une des invocations en se dérobant sur le côté, et planta sa main droite dans la tête de son agresseur avant que celui ci n'ait eu le temps de comprendre qu'il venait de manquer sa cible. L'invocation disparut en poussière et Fleur se retrouva encerclée par les quatre autres qui semblait hésiter à l'attaquer.  
Chaque partie de son corps protégé par l'enveloppe dorée était virtuellement indestructible et indéformable, ses mains tendue devenaient alors aussi dangereuses que des poignards et ses poings, propulsés avec forces pouvaient briser n'importe quel crâne. Elle l'avait très bien compris et s'en servait au maximum pour économiser son énergie. En temps normal, elle se battait en ajoutant aux mouvements de combats que Véga leur avait appris, la puissance des éléments. Il lui suffisait alors de plaquer sa main sur une créature pour la transpercer avec un pieux de glace, ou la calciner entièrement. C'était beaucoup plus rapide et surtout beaucoup plus sûr, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour le faire.  
L'une des invocations se décida finalement à lui bondir dessus en brandissant devant elle ses longues griffes pointues. Fleur attendit sans bouger et esquiva l'attaque au dernier moment en se déportant sur le flanc de son adversaire. Avant que la créature n'ait comprit ce qui lui était arrivé, elle s'évanouissait dans un nuage de poussière, Fleur venait de la décapité d'un violent tranchant du bras à peine visible.

Harry était impressionné, même épuisé elle arrivait à gagner. Elle s'économisait au maximum et attendait que ses ennemis l'attaque pour riposter de façon mortel.  
Ils avaient fait beaucoup de progrès en trois mois, songea-t-il en se remémorant le sentiment de fierté qu'il éprouvait quand il arrivait à esquiver une attaque de ces créatures. Deux mois auparavant, ils avaient réussi pour la première fois à en tuer une, mais ils combattaient alors en équipe, maintenant ils se battaient seul contre cinq…Véga était vraiment un bon pédagogue.

Le combat se poursuivit pendant encore plusieurs minutes sans que Fleur ne parvienne à le tourner à son avantage. Les invocations avaient compris sa technique et redoublaient de prudence dans leur attaque, surveillant attentivement chaque mouvement de la jeune Française qui ne pouvait plus qu'essuyer leur attaques groupées sans contre attaquer. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée, elle se serait déjà débarrassée de ses cinq adversaires, mais dans son état, c'était une épreuve presque insurmontable.  
Plus le temps passait, plus ses mouvements se faisaient lents et plus Harry s'inquiétait. Il devait se retenir très fort pour ne pas transplaner sur l'aire de combat et terrasser les montres aux yeux rouges à sa place. Il voyait bien qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, elle attaquait de moins en moins et n'arrivait plus à éviter tous les coups que lui portaient les créatures.

« Elle n'essaye même plus de gagner. » Commenta calmement Véga. « Elle se contente de subire leurs assauts passivement…Dans sa tête, elle à déjà perdu. »  
Harry savait qu'il avait raison mais ça l'agaçait profondément de l'entendre parler ainsi de Fleur ; elle faisait de son mieux.

D'un violent coup de patte, l'une des créatures noirâtre la frappa en pleine poitrine et l'envoya rouler au sol en faisant sursauter Harry qui se leva aussitôt. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se relever, une autre invocation lui bondit de dessus et commença à lacérer son enveloppe dorée avec une frénésie terrifiante.  
Harry savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps dans cette position, les créatures la frappaient avec trop de violence pour qu'elle puisse maintenir la protection autour de son corps.  
Tendu à l'extrême et légèrement paniqué, il se tourna vers l'Archange qui regardait la scène avec des yeux perçants.

« Vas-y ! » Ordonna ce dernier d'un ton sec et pressant alors que la peau dorée qui recouvrait Fleur venait de disparaître.

Le vieil homme noir avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'Harry atterrissait déjà en plein milieu de la mêlée, au dessus du corps de Fleur qui allait se faire taillader par les invocations déchaînées.  
Il expulsa la plus proche d'un violent coup de pied tout en attrapant en plein vol le bras de celle qui s'apprêtait à frapper Fleur et en lui envoyant une décharge électrique si violente qu'elle la réduisit instantanément en poussière. Il se baissa rapidement pour éviter une attaque en tranche de la troisième créature qui venait de transférer son agressivité contre lui, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de riposter, l'invocation s'embrasa dans une immense flamme blanche qui la transforma en poussière. Cristal, toujours perché sur son épaule venait de calciner les deux dernières invocations en poussant un note stridente de colère.  
Dés qu'il comprit que toutes les créatures avaient disparues, Harry se pencha sur le corps de Fleur qui ne présentait qu'une seule trace de griffure à l'épaule gauche. La jeune Française s'était évanouie et elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette pour refermer les unes après les autres les trois entailles qui lui barraient l'épaule et tâchaient de sang sa longue robe blanche.

« Bon, je vous fait grâce de la fin de la séance. » Déclara Véga en poussant un soupir. « Emmène la à l'infirmerie et revenez demain à quinze heure, nous rattraperons le temps perdu aujourd'hui. »

Harry hocha la tête et passa ses bras sous les genoux et contre les épaules de la jeune française pour la soulever du sol avant de transplaner directement à l'infirmerie sans se soucier le moins du monde des élèves qui pouvaient s'y trouver.

Les grandes fenêtres de la pièce coloraient les draps blancs des lits avec les reflets bleu nuit du ciel étoilé. Tout était parfaitement calme et enveloppé d'un profond silence qui contrastait presque douloureusement avec l'agitation et les bruits agressifs des combats. C'est Cristal qui brisa en premier cette quiétude en poussant une longue note interrogative qui se rependit dans tout le bâtiment.

« Mais oui, bien sur que je vais la poser sur un lit. » Répondit Harry avec une nonchalance inspiré par l'inquiétude poignante qu'il ressentait. « Je ne vais pas la garder dans mes bras indéfiniment. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit le plus proche pour y déposer avec précaution le corps inanimé de la jeune Française.

« Bon, reste avec elle, je vais chercher l'infirmière. »

Il était quatre heures du matin et Mme Pomfresh, comme toute personne normalement constituée, dormait probablement profondément. Mais Harry savait que sa chambre était juste à côté de l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de ses patients aussi bien en plein jour qu'au beau milieu de la nuit, et une fois que Cristal se fut posé sur le corps de Fleur, il s'y rendit et frappa bruyamment à la porte.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'infirmière, habillée d'une épaisse robe de chambre, les cheveux lâchés dans son dos et la baguette à la main, le suivait d'un pas précipité jusqu'au lit où reposait Fleur.

« Je crois qu'elle à été empoisonnée. » Dit-il en se plantant juste à côté du lit pendant que Mme Pomfresh s'asseyait à côté de la jeune française et l'examinait sous toutes les couture sans prêter attention à Cristal qui s'était perché sur les montants du lit et suivait chacun de ses gestes.

« Hum, hum. » Fut la seul réponse qu'il obtînt de l'infirmière en pleine examen.

« Vous m'avez dit l'avoir trouvé évanouie dans un couloir du cinquième étage? » Finit elle par demander tout en dessinant avec sa baguette une marque invisible sur le front de la jeune Française.

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre. Il avait bien été obligé de mentir.

« Et que faisiez vous hors de votre dortoir à quatre heures du matin ? » Reprit l'infirmière en plaquant la paume de sa main sur la marque qu'elle venait de dessiner.

« …Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » Répondit-il d'une voix presque assurée sans quitter des yeux les gestes de l'infirmière qui semblait légèrement contrariée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir et fronçait les sourcils.

« Hum, hum… Et vous l'avez transporté dans vos bras depuis le cinquième étage, c'est ça ? »

Harry fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d'exaspération.  
« Vous ne pourriez pas la réveiller plutôt que de me poser des questions stupides ? »

« Il en est hors de question, si je fait ça elle ne se laissera plus examiner. Elle m'écoute presque autant que vous. » Lança l'infirmière avec humeur tandis que d'un geste de baguette, elle attirait un vieux livre poussiéreux qui reposait sur l'une des étagères de l'infirmerie.

Là, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort songea Harry, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé lui même, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait précisément. Pourtant, à présent, il regrettait de ne pas la voir se rébeller contre l'infirmière.

« Vous ne savez pas si, par hasard, cette jeune auror aurait du sang de Vélane dans les veines ? » Reprit-t-elle en feuilletant rapidement les premières pages de son volumineux manuscrit.

« Si, par sa grand mère. » Répondit-il aussitôt.

« Hum, hum… » Marmonna l'infirmière avant de reposer sa main libre sur le front de la jeune fille en murmurant des paroles indistincte.

Une perle de sang s'échappa lentement de l'index droit de Fleur et l'infirmière posa son livre pour la toucher avec la pointe de sa baguette.

Harry l'entendit murmurer une nouvelle formule et la goutte de sang brilla un instant avant de prendre une couleur dorée et de disparaître entièrement. L'infirmière replongea aussitôt dans son livre en tournant les pages avec frénésie.

« Est-ce que vous savez si elle était fatigué ces derniers temps ? » Demanda-t-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux.

« Elle était complètement épuisée, le poison la rendait très faible. »

« Mais quel poison ? Cette jeune fille n'est pas du tout empoisonnée. » Affirma Mme Pomfresh qui manquait d'arracher les pages de son livre à chaque fois qu'elle en tournait une.

« Mais bien sûr que si ; le professeur Véga m'a certifié qu'elle avait été empoisonné. » Assura Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'incompétence flagrante dont faisait preuve la médicomage. « Vous devriez peu être appeler le professeur Rogue, il s'y connaît en poison, lui. »

« Ah, Ah ! » S'exclama l'infirmière d'un ton triomphant en referma brusquement son livre et en le balançant derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas du tout écouté ce qu'il disait.  
« Vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir Mr Potter, je me charge de Mlle Delacourt. »

Harry manqua de s'étouffer à cette dernière remarque.  
« Ca va aller, je vais rester là pour voir comment vous comptez la guérir. » Dit-il avec toute la diplomatie que lui inspirait le moment et l'inquiétude qui lui tordait l'estomac.

« Guérir ? » S'insurgea l'infirmière. « Mais il est tout à fait hors de question que je la guérisse, si elle veut se faire soigner, elle ira le faire ailleurs, moi je ne pratique pas ce genre de chose. » Dit-elle complètement outragée.

Harry recula de quelques pas en la considérant sous un nouveau jour. Elle était complètement givré, il devait emmener Fleur loin d'ici.

Avant qu'il ne mette son plan à exécution, Mme Pomfresh le devança et réveilla la jeune Française en lui donnant un coup de baguette sur la tête.  
Harry n'était pas persuadé qu'elle se soit servie d'un sortilège.

« …Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? » Demanda Fleur en émergeant lentement.

« Mr Potter vous a amené ici parce que vous vous êtes évanouie. » Répondit l'infirmière d'une voix réjouie. « Mais asseyez-vous confortablement, je dois vous dire quelque chose. »

La jeune Française se redressa lentement dans son lit et Harry croisa son regard plein d'angoisse. Il voyait bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici, et il devait bien avouer que lui non plus ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte. Sur le moment il s'était contenté de suivre l'ordre de Véga en se disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, mais finalement, il regrettait de ne pas avoir simplement raccompagné la jeune fille à sa chambre pour la laissé se reposer.

« Harry m'a dit que j'avais été empoisonné et… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que Mr Potter raconte, il essaye de vous faire peur sans savoir de quoi il parle. » L'interrompit l'infirmière en lançant un regard noir à Harry avant de reprendre d'un ton euphorique.  
« En réalité, vous êtes simplement enceinte. »

Plusieurs secondes d'un silence tendu succédèrent à cette déclaration sans qu'Harry ne parvienne à comprendre de quoi l'infirmière parlait. Son cerveau refusait obstinément de lui fournir la définition du mot qu'il venait d'entendre, d'ailleurs il faisait un blocus sur toutes les informations et Harry se retrouva à regarder Fleur avec un grand vide dans la tête.

La jeune Française avait glissé une main sur son ventre et regardait Mme Pomfresh avec des yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre ouverte.  
« Alors… » Dit-elle d'une voix transparente après plus de trente secondes de silence.

« Oui, c'est pour ça que vous étiez fatigué ces deniers temps. » Répondit l'infirmière sans attendre la question. « Les Vélanes ont une période de gestation beaucoup plus courte que les femmes humaines : trois mois seulement ; mais trois mois durant lesquels elles ne peuvent plus sortir de leur lit tant cette conception accélérée leur demande d'énergie. » Expliqua l'infirmière avec un grand sourire et en lui mettant sous le nez le livre qu'elle avait elle même consulté.

Harry avait la très désagréable impression d'être exclu de la conversation ; il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlaient les deux femmes qu'il avait à côté de lui. Pourtant il était certain que ça avait un rapport avec le mot enceinte, mais il avait beau essayer d'en chercher le sens, il lui échappait sans cesse. C'était très frustrant.

« Trois mois seulement ! » Répéta Fleur d'une voix où se mélangeait incrédulité et inquiétude.

« Non, vous n'êtes une Vélane qu'au seconde degré. » Corrigea l'infirmière. « Ca prendra un peu plus de temps, peu être cinq ou six mois, mais pas beaucoup plus, et comme vous en êtes déjà à trois semaines je vous suggère de prévenir le père tout de suite. »

Fleur se tourna alors très lentement vers lui et plongea ses yeux bleus ciel dans les siens. Il y avait une telle palette de sentiments contradictoires dans son regard qu'Harry ne savait pas lesquels considérer. Peu être l'inquiétude et la peur, ou alors l'amour et la joie… Il n'en avait aucune idée, et encore une fois ça l'aurait aidé de savoir de quoi elles étaient en train de parler, il aurait su comment réagir.

« …Ca te dit d'avoir un enfant ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix timide qui nuançait autant de sentiments que ces yeux.

C'est cette question qui braqua son cerveau et l'obligea à fournir la définition du mot enceinte.  
Harry recula de trois pas sous le choc que produisait en lui l'image d'un ventre rond, d'un bébé, d'un père et d'une mère. Dans sa vision des choses les parents étaient mariés, avaient fini leurs études et habitaient dans une grande maison avec un jardin fleuri. Ce n'était pas du tout des étudiants de seize et dix huit ans qui vivaient encore pour l'un chez son oncle et sa tante et pour l'autre chez sa grande mère.

« …Oui…Enfin, je suppose… Dans dix ans peu être. » Parvînt-t-il à articuler avec une sincérité candide tandis que Mme Pomfresh les regardait avec des yeux ronds et une expression de profonde incrédulité sur le visage.

« …Et un bébé pour Pâques ? » Reprit Fleur de la même voix tremblante et apeurée. Elle était encore plus blanche qu'avant et Cristal se précipita sur son épaule en poussant une longue note pleine de chaleur.

Comment voulait-elle qu'il réponde à cette question ? Il arrivait à peine à penser, sa tête s'était vidée d'un seul coup en apprenant que Fleur était enceinte. La seul chose dont il était certain c'était de l'amour sans borne qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais peu être que ça suffisait pour avoir un enfant songea-t-il, même si on avait seulement seize ans, des ailes dans le dos, le poids du monde sur ses épaule et des devoirs en retard.

« …Peu être… » Répondit-il à voix basse, complètement perdu dans l'épais brouillard de ses pensées. « …Oui…Je pourrais aimer ça… »

C'est le soupir de soulagement de la jeune Française qui le ramena à la réalité. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit et ferma le yeux, son visage avait reprit un peu de couleur et le phénix s'était déplacer pour venir se placer sur son abdomen, au dessus de la main qu'elle n'avait pas déplacé.

« …Fleur ? »

« Laissez la, elle s'est endormie. » Lui dit Mme Pomfresh dans un murmure. L'infirmière semblait avoir surmonté sa surprise. « Il va falloir que je vous explique certaines choses Harry, mais avant je pense que vous devriez savoir que Mlle Delacourt n'est pas enceinte d'un seul enfant, elle attend des jumeaux. »

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de fini (en seulement deux mois et demi… ) Je sais, je sais, je suis mauvais mais j'ai un peu de travail. D'ailleurs je vais faire une petite pause de quelques mois ( Deux ou trois pas plus.) pour réviser mes concours et tout ce qui va avec… Sinon j'ai fini le chapitre, mais ça je l'ai déjà dit, et puis voilà… Ah oui, j'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à ma laisser des reviews, ça m'dérange pas.

Bye.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 :

Voilà mes concours sont terminée (enfin en partie seulement) et j'ai donc pu reprendre l'écriture plus sereinement. Pourtant je n'ai toujours pas terminé ce chapitre, mais en voyant la dernière review de Diamant je me suis souvenu que ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté alors j'ai décidé de mettre déjà la première partie de ce chapitre. Je sais déjà que vous n'allez pas aimez l'endroit ou j'ai coupé mais normalement la suite devrais arriver assez rapidement…enfin tout est relatif, c'est l'histoire d'une semaine ou deux.

Bon bah sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant ne pas vous endormir avec ce début de chapitre ou il ne se passe pas grand chose.

Debout devant le petite fenêtre qui égayait la chambre de Fleur, Harry contemplait les gros flocons de neige qui tombaient lentement dans la vallée endormie. Les dernières instants de la nuit les enveloppaient d'une obscurité profonde qui faisait ressortir leur pâle blancheur et le rythme paresseux mais régulier de leur chute.

C'était apaisant de regarder ce rideau de neige s'écouler lentement sur le fond noir du paysage invisible, ça l'aidait à ralentir le flot chaotique de pensées qui traversait son esprit.

A peine deux heures auparavant, il avait appris que Fleur était enceinte, et après que Mme Pomfresh lui ai tenu un discours très embarrassant , il avait ramené le corps endormi de la jeune Française jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lui aussi était épuisé, mais il ne pouvait pas fermer l'œil, son esprit n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler que dans moins de six mois il serait le père de deux enfants. Et si au début il en avait éprouvé de la surprise et de l'incrédulité, il était maintenant complètement terrifié. Il ne savait strictement rien de la paternité : les souvenirs qu'il avait de son père se résumaient a des photos, et comme il ne considérait pas du tout l'oncle Vernon comme son digne successeur, il n'avait aucuns exemples à suivre, aucuns point de repère fiable ; il faisait face à une grande inconnue qui l'effrayait par sa proximité. Mais il avait aussi peur pour Fleur, son état allait empirer avec le temps, et il n'était pas certain qu'elle puisse supporter encore longtemps les séances d'entraînement de Véga.

En poussant un faible soupir, il appuya son front contre le verre froid de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Essayer d'ordonner ses pensées embrouillées, lui donnait mal à la tête et ne servait pas à grand chose, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui était tombé dessus, il était incapable de faire correspondre les visions qu'il avait de son futur avec le fait que Fleur soit enceinte. Il sentait bien que sa vie allait changer mais il ne voyait pas quelle forme elle allait prendre, tout était beaucoup trop flou, beaucoup trop frais, et lui il était beaucoup trop fatiguer pour envisager les choses de façon cohérente.

Il écarta lentement son front de la fenêtre et commença à dessiner un symbole incantatoire quelconque dans la buée que son souffle avait laissé sur le verre. Puis, d'un revers de sa manche, il l'effaça et plaqua à nouveau sa tête contre la fraîcheur anesthésiante de la vitre.

Il avait besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, il avait besoin qu'on l'écoute et surtout qu'on le rassure, qu'on lui dise que c'était normal d'être mort de peur et de se sentir complètement perdu lorsque à seize ans on apprenait que la fille qu'on aimait était enceinte de deux jumeaux.

Une longue note pleine de chaleur roula dans l'air avec harmonie et l'obligea à sortir de ses pensées brumeuses.

Fièrement perché à la tête du lit en bois, Cristal veillait sur eux et recouvrait le corps endormi de la jeune Française avec son immense queue colorée qui crépitait doucement sous les flammèches qui la parcourait. Le phénix voulait qu'il arrête de se torturer l'esprit et qu'il se repose.

« Je n'arriverais jamais à m'endormir. » Murmura Harry sans cesser de regarder les flocons immaculés qui s'évanouissaient les uns après les autres dans l'obscurité encore présente des derniers instants de la nuit. « J'ai beaucoup trop de choses en tête. »

« Ca peut toujours s'arranger. » déclara Astral dans un sifflement aiguë.

Gigantesque amas d'anneaux blanc et or, le serpent du plan divin avait enroulé son corps de neuf mètres juste à côté de Fleur, à l'endroit où Harry aurait dû se trouver.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. » Répondit Harry en fourchelangue, avant de se retourner pour regarder l'immense serpent doré qui venait de glisser silencieusement au bas du grand lit en bois, et se dirigeait vers lui en zigzagant sur l'épais tapis de mousse verte qui se comprimait à son passage en émettant de faibles bruissements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Harry alors que le reptile se dressait à sa hauteur pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

En guise de réponse, le regard du serpent s'embrasa d'une lueur brûlante, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Harry ressentit une violente piqûre dans son esprit, une intrusion nette, rapide et puissante qu'il avait été incapable de repousser.

« Que…Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? » Parvint-il à articuler tout en secouant la tête dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le voile noir qui masquait sa vision. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et ne pouvait plus se concentrer ni penser à quoi que se soit, son cerveau semblait être entré en hibernation.

« Pas grand chose. » Répondit Astral dans un sifflement. « Je t'aide simplement à t'endormir, tu… »

Harry ne comprenait plus les paroles du serpent, il entendait juste de vagues sifflements à côté de lui tandis que ses yeux se fermaient lentement et que ses muscles se décontractaient les uns après les autres sous l'effet d'une soudaine fatigue qu'il était incapable de combattre. Il sentit à peine la chaleur des longs anneaux qui le rattrapèrent dans sa chute, et il était complètement endormit quand le serpent le déposa doucement à côté de la jeune Française.

Il reprit connaissance sous la caresse des rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient son visage et illuminaient ses paupières fermées. Le parfum légèrement sucré des fleurs qui l'entouraient incitait à la paraisse, et bien qu'il soit complètement reposé, il se prélassa encore plusieurs minutes dans la chaleur inespéré du soleil d'hiver. Il était bien, il ne pensait à rien et se contentait d'étirer les uns après les autres ses muscles engourdis par le sommeil.

Ce n'est que le chant silencieux de Cristal qui le tira de ses rêveries et l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Le phénix n'avait pas bougé, il recouvrait toujours la jeune Française avec sa longue queue aux plumes scintillantes de couleurs précieuses.

« Je sais bien que Véga nous attend à quinze heure. » Répondit Harry en se redressant pour poser son regard sur le corps endormi de Fleur. Elle semblait en bien meilleur état que la nuit précédente, son visage était moins pâle et paraissait plus détendu.

Elle était magnifique et il la contempla un certain temps avant de réussir à se défaire de l'image de son visage ensoleillé pour suivre lentement du regard le paysage vallonné de son corps. Son ventre était encore plat mais ça n'empêchait pas Harry de le fixer attentivement dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qu'il abritait. Si l'infirmière avait raison, c'était là que grandissaient les jumeaux…

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il éprouvait en y pensant. La lumière du soleil et la perspective d'une journée chargée dissipait en partie la peur obscure qu'il avait ressentit quelques heures auparavant ; mais elles illuminaient aussi d'une inéluctable vérité la grossesse de Fleur.

Une nouvelle note de l'oiseau de feu l'arracha à sa contemplation béate et endigua le flot de pensées qui inondait son esprit.

« Oui, oui, c'est bon. » Répondit-il à voix basse tout en descendant du lit sans bruit. « Je me doute bien qu'elle à faim, elle n'a rien avaler depuis hier midi, mais pour l'instant elle dort et je n'ai pas l'intention de la réveiller, elle à aussi besoin de repos. » Ajouta-t-il en gagnant la salle de bain qui comme la chambre était envahit du sol au plafond par d'innombrables fleurs colorées et autres plantes grimpantes d'un vert tropicale.

Avant tout il avait besoin de prendre une douche, une douche chaude et très longue.

D'un coup de baguette il jeta un sortilège d'isolation pour que Fleur ne soit pas réveiller par les aléas de l'eau, puis il se déshabilla entièrement et descendit dans la petite piscine qui faisait office de baignoire.

Pendant plus de dix minutes, il laissa son corps se détendre sous l'eau chaude et parfumée qui jaillissait des robinets cuivrés en dégageant des nuages bleus et roses.

Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions ; une multitude de questions qui avait toutes le même point commun : leur avenir, à Fleur et lui. Une question pourtant portait sur leur passé, et plus précisément sur la nuit où tout avait commencé : la nuit qu'ils avaient passé en Afrique, trois semaines plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il en connaissait les conséquences et en imaginant qu'il puisse revenir en arrière, il se demandait s'il recommencerait ou si au contraire il mettrait fin à leur ébats pour que Fleur ne tombe pas enceinte… La réponse était évidente : bien sûr qu'il recommencerait. Le souvenir qu'il gardait de cette nuit était infiniment doux et amoureux, c'était le plus beau de toute son existence, le plus magique aussi, et pour rien au monde il ne reviendrait dessus.

Absorbé par ses pensées, il dériva encore plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler qu'il était plus de midi et que son estomac criait famine. Il stoppa alors à contrecœur le torrent d'eau chaude qui déferlait sur sa peau et sauta hors de la baignoire pour atterrir sur le sol de mousse verte. Il se sécha et enfila en vitesse les vêtements qu'il venait de faire apparaître, puis il retourna dans la chambre où Fleur dormait toujours tranquillement. Cristal n'avait pas bougé, mais Astral, qui à son réveil dormait sur le sol, avait disparu.

« Je descend manger. » Murmura Harry au phénix qui se consumait lentement au milieu de la glycine en fleur tout en partageant avec Fleur sa chaleur bienfaisante.

L'animal se tourna vers lui et lui répondit avec une longue note cristalline qui fit doucement vibrer la pièce.

« C'est ça, à tout à l'heure. » Dit Harry avant de se concentrer sur les cuisines de Poudlard.

La seconde suivante il y apparaissaient en faisant sursauter les Elfes de maison qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour achever les dessert que les élèves affamés allaient bientôt consommer. Même s'il avait un besoin urgent de décharger tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il ne voulait pas aller manger avec les autres, il préférait encore rester seul pour réfléchir plutôt que d'aller discuter de ce qui le tourmentait avec ses amis. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait soudainement peur d'aller leur en parler alors que quelques heures plus tôt c'était son souhait le plus cher. Peu être voulait-il s'en ouvrir à Fleur avant d'en parler à quiconque, à moins que ce ne soit simplement de la lâcheté : la peur d'affronter leur réaction en face et de ne pas trouver en eux le soutien dont il avait besoin.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur, à besoin de quelque chose ? » Demanda Dobby en se précipitant vers lui après avoir déposé sur l'une des innombrables tables en bois la tarte au potiron qu'il avait entre les mains

« Juste à manger, s'il te plait. » Répondit-il en posant un genoux au sol pour arriver à la hauteur de l'Elfe qui fit une légère courbette avant de partir chercher de quoi nourrir un régiment entier.

Harry qui n'avait rien avalé depuis vingt quatre heures, s'en donna à cœur joie et piocha dans tout ce qu'on lui amenait pour assouvir son appétit. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il se trouva obliger de refuser l'immense coupe de fruit que Dobby lui tendait avec un sourire éveillé.

« En fait je vais la prendre. » Dit-il après une seconde de réflexion. Fleur avait sans doute très faim elle aussi et l'infirmière lui avait appris la nuit précédente que les fruits étaient la meilleur nourriture possible pour une Vélane. C'est de là qu'elles tiraient la plus grande partie de leur énergie, et en ce moment Fleur avait besoin de beaucoup d'énergie.

Après avoir remercié ses hôtes et s'être assuré que Dobby ne manquait de rien, il transplana de nouveau dans la petite chambre boisée en dégageant des étincelles bleutées qui crépitèrent une seconde autour de lui avant de disparaître.

Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour remarquer que Fleur n'était plus dans son lit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où elle était passée que déjà elle sortait de la salle de bain, vêtue uniquement d'une longue serviette qui ne recouvrait que partiellement son corps nu et constellé de gouttelettes d'eau qui brillaient sous les rayons du soleil.

En la voyant, un souffle brûlant balaya l'esprit d'Harry qui resta un instant pétrifié.

« C'est pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant la coupe de fruits qu'il tenait mais qu'il avait bien faillit lâcher en la voyant surgir de la salle de bain.

Subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, Harry avait toutes les peines du monde à réorganiser ses pensées éparpillées.

« …Oui, je me suis dit que tu devais avoir faim… » Répondit-il sans parvenir tout à fait à détacher son regard des longues jambes nues qui s'exposaient à ses yeux amoureux.

Fleur le remercia en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre un fruit dans la coupe et de se jeter en arrière sur les draps blancs du lit. Allongée de tout son long sur le dos, elle fixa alors distraitement le plafond tout en mordant avec appétit dans le fruit qu'elle venait de prendre.

« Harry…J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit. » Dit-elle après un long silence pendant lequel Harry était venu s'asseoir en tailleur au pied du lit.

Il n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard de la jeune fille, la serviette qu'elle portait autour d'elle ne cachait que son buste et son bassin, laissant nu le reste de son corps encore humide. Il avait terriblement envie d'elle, envie d'embrasser ses lèvres qui brillaient du fruit sucré qu'elle mangeait, envie de parcourir son corps, de le sentir frémir encore une fois sous ses doigts, envie de se fondre tout entier en elle. Mais l'allusion au rêve l'intriguait, était-il possible que…

« Je me réveillait à l'infirmerie après avoir perdu connaissance lors d'un combat contre les invocations de Vega… Tu étais là, Mme Pomfresh aussi et elle m'annonçait que j'étais enceinte… » Reprit la jeune Française d'une voix lente, les yeux perdus dans les vague.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu plus encore tandis que des secondes de silence s'égrenaient avec une lenteur surprenante.

« …Ce n'était pas un rêve. » Dit-il à mi voix en jetant un coup d'œil à Cristal qui était allé se percher en haut de l'armoire en bois où poussait une gigantesque fleur au couleurs vives.

« Je sais… » Murmura-t-elle avec un calme serein tout en glissant une main sur son ventre et en fermant les yeux un instant. « Je peux le sentir maintenant. »

Harry aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. En fait, il aurait aimé lui aussi poser sa main sur le ventre de Fleur et sentir ou même simplement imaginer la présence de ses enfants, mais il n'osait pas. Ca l'effrayait presque autant que ça l'attirait.

« Ce sont des jumeaux. » Lui annonça-t-il finalement sans quitter des yeux sa main.

Un sourire lumineux se dessina une seconde sur les lèvres de la jeune Française. Visiblement elle ne savait pas qu'elle attendait deux enfants, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant et en plongeant ses yeux bleus ciels dans le vert des siens.

« L'amour. » Répondit-il aussitôt, avec une candeur et une sincérité enfantine qui firent résonner la pièce du rire de Fleur et rougir de gêne ses joues à lui. Il n'avait pas voulu penser si fort.

« je ne voulais pas parler de ça. » Expliqua la jeune Française. « Je parlais de nous, de plus tard, comment va-t-on faire pour élever nos enfants ?…Tu as seize ans, moi dix huit ; tu vas encore à l'école, moi je vie chez ma grand mère… Ca ne va pas être simple, autant y réfléchir tout de suite. »

Cette question, Harry se la posait déjà la nuit dernière, et il n'aurait pas eu tant de mal à s'endormir s'il avait su y répondre. Pourtant il mis tant d'ardeur à essayer une nouvelle fois de lui trouver une réponse qu'il réussit presque à oublier à quel point il désirait Fleur.

« je ne sais pas, tu as une idée, toi ? » Finit-il demander en relevant les yeux vers elle.

« Je crois, oui. » Répondit la jeune Française en lui décochant un sourire mutin qui le laissa un peu méfiant. Elle se rapprocha lentement de lui en froissant les minces draps blancs qui couvraient le lit puis amena son visage tout près du sien. « L'amour. » Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour lui voler un baiser plein de tendresse.

Quand finalement leur lèvres se séparèrent et qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, la respiration saccadée et le cœur affolé, il était étendu sur le dos et Fleur, et allongée sur son corps, lui caressait doucement le visage en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas très bien comment ils étaient arrivés dans cette position mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui lui importait maintenant c'était de sentir le corps de Fleur contre le sien, de la voir essoufflée et légèrement nerveuse quand elle reprit sa forme angélique et fit voler la serviette qui cachait son corps en étendant ses longues ailes blanches vers le ciel. Ainsi dénudée elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou pour y déposer amoureusement ses lèvres chaudes tandis que ses mains déchiraient lentement la robe de sorcier qu'il portait. Les yeux fermés, Harry poussa un soupir de plaisir et s'abandonna corps et âme à la jeune Française qui le déshabillait lentement et laissaient ses mains et ses lèvres glisser, caresser et embrasser librement sa peau nue en déclenchant dans son esprit enivré des envolées de papillons colorés. Il ne pouvait plus penser, ne voulait plus penser ; il se contentait de recevoir passivement le plaisir étourdissant que Fleur lui offrait avec une passion débordante.

Il réagit à peine quand elle glissa sa main droite dans la sienne pour la porter vers son corps, mais le contact électrisant de la paume de sa main sur le galbe de son sein le ramena brusquement à la réalité en faisant remonter en lui le souvenir de leur nuit en Afrique. Pendant un instant il pût de nouveau sentir le vent tiède et parfumé qui s'était levé cette nuit là, le bruissement continu et discret de l'eau claire qui s'écoulait à quelques centimètres de leur lit de mousse, le parfum sucré de printemps qui émanait du corps de Fleur, ses soupirs de plaisir, les frissons qui la parcouraient quand il la caressait, ses cheveux dorés qui glissaient sur sa peau…

En ouvrant les yeux et en libérant sa forme angélique sans même en avoir conscience, Harry enlaça Fleur et lui arracha un soupir étouffé en plaquant leur corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Il avait terriblement envie de lui faire l'amour et galvanisé par le chant de Cristal dont les accords harmonieux faisaient vibrer les murs de la pièce, il allait lui offrir tout son être.

Il aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le baiser que Fleur lui avait donné en se penchant vers lui. Peu être cinq heures ou peu être dix fois moins. Il n'en avait aucune idée, il savait juste que comme la première fois, il se sentait complètement comblé, ivre de bonheur et de l'odeur de Fleur qui courait sur sa peau et ses lèvres.

Ils étaient allongés dans le lit, l'un en face de l'autre sous les draps blancs qui leur dessinaient de long costumes flottant et masquaient leur nudité.

« Je crois que tu as encore des progrès à faire pour te contrôler. » Dit Harry en souriant.

Une infinité de minuscules fleurs colorées aux pétales éclatants avaient poussé partout dans la chambre, depuis les murs jusqu'aux meubles en bois en passant par le sol de mousse et le plafond où les longues feuilles en forme de cœur pendaient sur un fond coloré. Toutes les surfaces de la pièces étaient recouvertes de bleu, de rouge, de violet de jaune et de rose.

Pour tout réponse Fleur lui décocha un magnifique sourire et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre un air plus sérieux et un peu embarrassé.

« Harry…Ca te gêne que je sois enceinte ?…Je veux dire…Qu'est-ce que tu en penses vraiment ? »

Harry arrêta de sourire pendant un moment et se posa la question à lui même.

« …Je crois qu'on est un peu jeune pour avoir des enfants…Mais d'un autre côté nous étions trop jeunes aussi quand nous avons perdu nos parents et trop jeune encore quand nous avons salit nos mains avec le sang du meurtre…Sans compter qu'on sera aussi trop jeune quand on deviendra des Archanges. » Dit-il d'un air pensif tout remettant avec des gestes lents une mèche blonde qui tombait devant les yeux de la jeune Française. «…Sinon je pense que je pourrais m'y faire, ce seront nos enfants après tout, et même si je suis complètement terrifié à l'idée de devenir père je crois que je parviendrais à m'y faire si tu es à côté de moi pour m'aider. »

La jeune Française le regarda avec des yeux brûlant d'amour et se glissa sur lui avec une souplesse féline pour venir l'embrasser à pleine bouche. L'espace d'une seconde, en la voyant ainsi enroulé dans les draps d'un blanc éclatant, il se dit qu'elle serait magnifique dans une robe de mariée.

Il arrivèrent dans la salle de Véga complètement essoufflé et avec une demi heure de retard. Mais l'Archange ne leur fit aucunes remarques et ils commencèrent aussitôt la séance. Pendant dix huit heures ils révisèrent les sortilèges de soin, décapitèrent une dizaine d'invocations de Véga et passèrent en revue tous les charmes de protection qu'il connaissaient.

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, Fleur ne s'évanouit pas, elle ne se reposa pas une seule fois non plus, et à la fin de la séance elle était moins blanche que les jours précédents.

« J'allais oublier de vous dire que je ne serais pas là Jeudi prochain. » Leur annonça Véga alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la salle pour aller petit-déjeuner, épuisés et salit par les longues heures qu'ils avaient passés à s'entraîner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous aller faire ? » Demanda Fleur, moins par curiosité que pour cacher sa joie d'être débarrassée de l'Archange pour une nuit.

« Toujours la même chose, je cherche le livre de Pharanos … » Répondit le grand homme noir de sa voix grave et profonde. « Avant qu'on ne donne le livre à Tom pour libérer les enfants, j'y avait apposé une signature magique qui aurait dû me permettre de le retrouver à peu près n'importe où …Mais cette signature à disparue et je dois fouiller les uns après les autres tous les lieux où pourraient se terrer cette vermine de mage noir. »

« Vous avez trouvez son château Yougoslavie ? » Demanda Harry en redescendant une marche de pierre pour se rapprocher un peu de l'Archange qui était installé au centre de l'estrade, sur son fauteuil flottant. « C'est sûrement là qu'il se trouve. »

« Non, Albus et ses espions ne l'ont pas encore trouvé, mais je sais qu'il ne s'y cache pas. Cette base lui sert uniquement à recruter et à entraîner ses nouveaux pions. Il s'est replier dans un lieu sombre et humide, un endroit maléfique qui lui permette d'ouvrir et de compulser le livre de Pharanos en paix… Car c'est ce qu'il fait à longueur de journée, je peux sentir d'ici les effluves maléfique qui s'échappent des pages noircies du manuscrit dont il s'abreuve. » Ajouta l'Archange en serrant les poings. « Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« …Qu'est-ce qu'il à de si particulier, ce livre, pour que tout le monde lui coure après. » Lança Fleur en s'attirant le regard franchement surpris de l'Archange.

« C'est vrai que je ne vous en ai pas encore parler… » Constata-t-il d'un air songeur tout en passant une main dans son collier de barbe blanche impeccablement taillée. « J'aurais dû le faire avant, excusez moi… Mais d'un autre côté vous auriez pu me poser la question plus tôt, ça fait trois mois que vous entendez parler de ce livre et vous ne vous demander que maintenant de quoi il s'agit. » Ajouta-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais ces derniers mois nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous préoccuper d'autre chose que de vos enseignement. » Répondit Fleur avec humeur. « On vous a sacrifié tout notre temps. »

« Et j'espère bien que ça va continuer. » Commenta l'Archange en souriant. « Même maintenant que vous te savez enceinte. »

«…Vous…Vous saviez ! » Demanda la jeune française stupéfaite. « Mais pourquoi alors n'avez vous rien dit. »

« En fait il ne m'ait pas venu à l'esprit que vous pouviez ne pas être au courant. » Répondit L'Archange d'un air désolé. « Je te croyait assez au fait de tes origines pour reconnaître les signes annonciateurs d'une grossesse chez les Vélanes…Ce n'est qu'avant hier que je me suis aperçu que vous n'aviez rien compris du tout, c'est pourquoi j'ai demander à Harry de t'emmener à l'infirmerie…Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour annoncer ce genre de chose… »

« Alors…Ca ne vous dérange pas…Je veux dire que Fleur soit enceinte. » Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« Bien sûr que si, ça me dérange. » Répondit Véga en frappant brusquement le sol avec son bâton. « Fleur ne pourra pas devenir une Archange avant d'avoir accouché et il est probable qu'il soit alors trop tard pour demander de l'aide à la planète mère, l'Ennemi aura déjà débarqué et les combats feront rage sur tous les continents…Mais enfin…Je crois que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, après tout ce n'est jamais que le sort de cette terre qui est en jeux…rien de bien important en somme. »

« Et le livre de Pharanos ? » demanda Harry dans l'espoir de changer de sujet de conversation. Les paroles de l'Archange le mettaient mal à l'aise, elles lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir commis une erreur en faisant l'amour à Fleur trois semaine auparavant, et en ce moment il avait déjà assez de sentiments contradictoire à gérer sans en plus avoir besoin d'éprouver de la culpabilité.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que je dois vous en parler. » Dit Véga avant de prendre quelques secondes pour choisir ses mots. « Eh bien pour faire simple il s'agit d'un artefact créé il y a huit mille ans par un Archange déchu du nom de Pharanos. Bien que je ne connaisse pas entièrement le contenu de ce livre, je sais qu'entre de mauvaises mains et moyennant un large sacrifice, il est en mesure d'ouvrir une porte entre les mondes …Quant à savoir où mène cette porte, c'est un mystère… »

« …Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à le détruire ce bouquin ? » Demanda Fleur après un long silence.

L'Archange excédé leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez déblatérer vos âneries ailleurs ! » Soupira-t-il en leur faisant signe de sortir. « Nous nous reverrons ce soir et j'espère que vous aurez appris vos sorts. »

Peu désireux de s'étendre sur ce sujet, Fleur et Harry s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour aller rejoindre la salle commune où le petit déjeuner battait son plein. Leur entraînement avec Véga les avait affamés.

« Où étiez vous passé ? » Demanda Hermione quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur dans la grande salle. « On ne vous pas vu hier. »

« On s'occupait, Hermione, on s'occupait… » Répondit Fleur en souriant. « Mais il faut que je vous laisse, si je m'installe avec vous, Maugrey ne s'en remettra pas. » Ajouta-t-elle avant d'embrasser Harry et de se diriger à pas rapide vers la table des Aurors, entraînant derrière elle une bonne partie des regards masculins.

« Ca voulait dire quoi 'on s'occupait' ? » Demanda Ron d'un air moqueur tandis qu'Harry s'installait entre Hermione et Neville.

« Ca veut dire qu'on était avec Véga. » Répondit-il simplement en se servant de tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

« Et vous faites quoi avec le professeur Véga ? » Demanda Seamus qui était en train de dévorer un toast en face d'eux. « Il vous apprend à devenir les maîtres du mondes ? »

Comme il avait la bouche pleine d'œuf brouillé, Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. Après tout c'était la vérité, enfin presque.

Si cette affirmation fit rigoler Seamus et Ron, elle sidéra Hermione qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Avait-elle compris qu'il disait la vérité ? Sans doute, c'était Hermione après tout, et elle comprenait beaucoup de choses qui échappaient aux autres.

« Jeudi soir. » Dit-il à son intention. « Je vous expliquerais tout Jeudi soir. »

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'une vague d'exclamations émerveillés parcouru la grande salle en tous sens. Harry en comprit rapidement l'origine : Cristal venait d'apparaître dans un jaillissement de feu et s'était posé sur l'épaule de Fleur.

« Il a chanté hier. » Fit remarquer Hermione qui comme tout le monde regardait le phénix dont le corps de rubis et de diamant se consumait lentement dans des flammèches colorées. « Pendant plus de deux heures, c'était magnifique… Comme la première fois, quand il est apparu devant vous… »

« Et sinon qu'est ce qu'elle racontait la gazette aujourd'hui ? » L'interrompit Harry afin d'éviter qu'elle ne lui demande s'il savait pourquoi le phénix s'était mis à chanter.

Hermione prit une seconde avant de lui répondre.

« Pas grand chose, si ce n'est de nouvelles disparitions de moldu en Yougoslavie, et un article qui mettait en doute le fait que Voldemort soit encore en vie. »

« Ils disent que tu n'étais forcément au mieux de ta forme quand tu l'a vu. » Ajouta Neville. « Que tu avais pu te tromper. »

« Je ne me suis pas trompé. » Certifia Harry en engouffrant son sixième toast. « Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant. »

« Ca ne t'énerve pas un peu qu'il remettent encore une fois ta parole en doute ? » Demanda Ginny qui elle semblait furieuse.

Harry hocha les épaules.

« Je m'en fiche un peu, ils finiront bien pas se rendre compte que j'avais raison. Pour l'instant j'ai d'autres problèmes en tête. »

Et effectivement il en avait d'autres, des problèmes, à tel point que pendant les deux jours qui suivirent il ne prêta aucune attention à ses cours et n'entama en rien la montagne de devoir qu'il avait à faire. Dés qu'il arrivait à se concentrer sur quelque chose, il suffisait d'un geste, d'une parole, ou même d'une simple allusion pour qu'aussitôt son esprit se tourne vers Fleur et les enfants qu'elle portait. Parfois il s'égarait tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'on lui parlait, et ses professeurs n'aimaient pas vraiment ça, surtout Rogue et Véga qui finirent par le tirer de ses songes à coup de sortilèges. Mais la grossesse de Fleur, si elle l'obsédait nuit et jour, n'était pas son unique source de réflexion et il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à se demander ce qu'il allait dire à ses amis quand le moment serait venu de tout leur raconter.

Finalement le Jeudi soir, il alla trouver Hermione à la bibliothèque. Il avait décidé de tout leur expliquer, depuis la prophétie jusqu'à la grossesse de Fleur, mais il préférait parler de ce dernier point avec Hermione avant d'en parler aux deux Weasley.

« Harry…Tu tombes bien, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. » Lui annonça la jeune fille quand il écarta les imposantes piles de manuscrits qui l'entouraient et la masquaient presque entièrement. « …Je crois que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que j'ai fait. » Ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la joue.

Intrigué et légèrement inquiet, Harry s'assit en face d'elle et oublia presque que c'était lui qui avait quelque chose à lui annoncer.

« Tu as eu une mauvaise note ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux et ciel et balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Bien sûr que non. » Dit-elle comme si l'idée même d'avoir qu'elle puisse avoir une mauvaise note était absurde et repoussante. « Mais j'ai parlé à Draco il y a une demi heure…Tu sais, il a l'air vraiment mal en ce moment , il à perdu ses parents, sa maison, et je crois qu'il ne sait plus très bien où il en est, alors… »

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda Harry qui sentait que la suite de la phrase n'allait effectivement pas lui plaire du tout.

« Alors je lui ai proposé de participer à l'AD et… »

« Et il t'as craché dessus ? Il t'as insulté ? »

« Non il à dit oui… »

« …Tu avais raison, ça ne me plait pas ! »

« Mais à une seul condition, il veut que ce soit Fleur qui s'occupe de lui et qu'on ne l'approche pas… » Ajouta Hermione sans tenir compte de sa remarque.

« HEIN ! »

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais d'accord. »

« QUOI ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça. » Rugit Harry en se levant d'un bond. « Tu veux vraiment que je le tue ? »

« Monsieur Potter ! Assit ! » Ordonna Mlle Pince d'un ton sec depuis son bureau où elle classait des livres qui avaient plusieurs fois leur âge.

Harry retomba aussitôt sur sa chaise en fusillant Hermione du regard.

« Tu vas aller lui dire que c'était une blague et on en parle plus. » Dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas crier.

« Non ! » Répondit Hermione avec un air têtu qui ne présageait rien de bon. « On essaye au moins une fois, on verra bien comment ça se passe. »

« Je sais déjà comment ça va se passer. » Dit-il avec une moue boudeuse. « Très mal. »

Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent silencieux. Hermione meurtrissait un parchemin avec sa plume d'aigle tandis qu'il essayait de se persuader que tout n'allait pas tourner à la catastrophe.

« Tu te souviens avoir dit que tu allais tout nous expliquer ce soir ? » Finit par demander la jeune fille sans quitter des yeux la formule compliquée qu'elle griffonnait sur son parchemin déjà noirci par des dizaines de lignes d'une écriture fine et déliée.

« Bien sûr que oui, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'étais venu te voir, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler avant de l'annoncer aux autres. » Répondit Harry en casant Draco et l'AD dans un coin de son esprit.

« Ca à un rapport avec Fleur non ? » Demanda Hermione en lui accordant toute son attention.

« Oui…elle…enfin on a…et puis…Pof…enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Balbutia Harry qui soudainement n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots.

Face au haussement de sourcil perplexe d'Hermione il inspira profondément et reprit en essayant de faire dans la simplicité.

« Bon, voilà, Fleur est… »

« HARRY, HERMIONE… » L'interrompit Ginny qui venait de faire irruption dans la bibliothèque et se précipitait vers eux en courant, son frère sur les talons.

Elle était essoufflé et ses joues brillaient de larmes. En la voyant, Harry et Hermione bondirent aussitôt sur leurs pieds tandis que Mlle Pince outrée leur sommait de faire silence.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Harry sans prêter attention aux protestation de la bibliothécaire et au regard surpris et curieux des quelques élèves qui étaient dans la bibliothèque.

« C'est, maman…maman et Bill…je les ai vu. » Expliqua la jeune Weasley en essayant de reprendre son souffle et de maîtriser la panique qui l'habitait. « Ils se sont fait capturer… C'était dans un petit village…Des mangemorts leur ont tendu une embuscade…Il y avait Bellatrix, je l'ai vu aussi, mais elle parlait dans une langue étrange et… »

« Comment as tu vu tout ça. » Demanda Hermione les sourcils froncés.

« C'est entré dans ma tête…Je dormais, et …enfin, non, je ne dormais pas, je faisait mon devoir de sortilège…enfin, si, je me suis endormi…mais je n'étais pas fatigué…enfin c'est à ce moment que tout est entré dans ma tête… Bill et maman était étendus sur le sol…Tout autour d'eux des mangemorts parlaient dans une langue bizarre…et il y avait Bellatrix aussi… elle leur donnait des ordres en pointant sa baguette sur Bill… » Articula la jeune file en retenant ses sanglots et en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche

« Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve ? » Demanda Hermione qui essayait de garder son sang froid et envisageait toutes la possibilités.

« Non elle ne rêvait pas. » Répondit Ron, beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. « Elle ne s'est pas endormie, elle s'est évanouit sur sa table. »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se défaire des images oppressantes qui lui revenaient en tête, des images éparses d'une vision qu'il avait eu l'année passée, une vision qui avait coûtée la vie de Sirius et mis en danger celle de ses amis.

Il ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs, il ne foncerait pas tête baissée chez l'ennemi.

« Bon, vous aller chercher Tonks et Maugrey pendant que je vais prévenir Dumbledore. » Dit-il rapidement en regardant successivement ses trois amis. « On se retrouve devant la salle sur demande. »

Sans ajouter un mot ou attendre une confirmation de leur part, il transplana dans le bureau du directeur, où il fut accueillit par une note chaleureuse de Fumsec.

« Ton maître est parti n'est-ce pas. » Soupira-t-il en constatant avec découragement l'absence du directeur.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, aucunes bougies n'étaient allumées et la seul source de lumière provenait d'un petit cube en cristal qui reposait sur le bureau de Dumbledore avec une dizaine d'autre artefacts étranges.

Au dessus de lui, confortablement installés dans leur cadre, les anciens directeurs de l'école dormaient tranquillement, accompagnant de leur ronflements le tic-tac réguliers des horloges et les cliquetis des raretés que le professeur conservait dans ses armoires.

Tout était profondément calme et apaisant, à des lieues des voix tendues de ses amis et de l'inquiétude poignante que la vision de Ginny lui inspirait. Car il savait que cette vision avait de forte chance d'être le reflet de la réalité. Bill et Mme Weasley étaient partis en mission pour l'ordre à la fin de l'été, ils devaient essayer de trouver le château Voldemort en Yougoslavie…ce qui expliquait la langue étrange dans laquelle parlait Bellatrix.

Il poussa un soupir désespéré et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils qui faisait face au bureau du directeur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait aller les sauver mais il ne voyait pas comment s'y prendre. Peu être devait-il attendre le retour du directeur et le laisser se charger de tout ça ? Mais ça prendrait beaucoup de temps et le temps était probablement ce qui leur manquait le plus. Qui sait ce que subissaient Bill et Molly pendant qu'il était en train de réfléchir à la meilleur conduite à tenir. Surtout avec Bellatrix à leur côté, c'est elle qui avait envoyé les parents de Neville à St Mangouste.

Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se reproduire, il devait partir maintenant sans attendre l'Ordre, décida-t-il en se levant d'un bond pour passer derrière le bureau du directeur. Il allait simplement lui laisser un mot qui lui expliquerait la situation, de cette façon Dumbledore pourrait toujours le rejoindre quand il reviendrait…A supposé qu'il revienne à temps.

Avec des gestes rapides et précis, il se saisit de la plume de phénix du directeur ainsi que d'un parchemin décoré avec des fils d'argents puis commença à écrire son message en essayant d'être le plus précis possible. En moins d'une minute et à la seule lueur du petit cube de verre qui brillait devant lui, il termina son mot et le signa avant de le déposer en évidence sur le bureau. Ce n'était peu être pas très bien écrit mais c'était lisible et pour le moment ça lui suffisait amplement.

En se redressant il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce endormie puis d'une pensée transplana devant la salle sur demande.

Le couloir faiblement éclairé par les torches fixées aux murs était complètement désert, ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés et aucun autre élève n'avait été témoin de son apparition subite.

En poussant un soupir il s'adossa contre le mur de pierre. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et n'était pas vraiment disposé à attendre, pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire avant que ses amis ne reviennent. S'il voulait transplaner à l'endroit où avaient été enlevés Bill et Molly, il devait lire dans l'esprit de Ginny et voir par lui-même la vision qu'elle avait eut. Mais il n'y arriverait que si elle était à côté de lui, et pour ça il fallait attendre, attendre en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Mme Weasley et son fils subissaient dans les geôles de Voldemort, à ce que lui avait subit quand il s'y était retrouvé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent très lentement sans qu'il ne voit passer devant lui que deux élèves de Serdaigle qui rentraient de la volière. Les deux jeunes filles lui firent un grand sourire auquel il répondit par un léger hochement de tête tout en continuant de faire tourner nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts.

L'attente était insupportable et chaque minute qui passait lui semblait plus longue que la précédente, terriblement longue en réalité.

Finalement il décida d'aller lui même à leur rencontre, il avait déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça, Bill et Molly aussi.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir il entendit la voix paniquée de Ginny qui racontait sa vision à quelques couloirs d'ici, ils arrivaient. Pour la première fois Harry se demanda alors comment allaient réagir Tonks et Maugrey. Ils n'allaient sûrement pas vouloir le laisser partir mais ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de se plier à sa volonté, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de l'arrêter et leur utilité sans Dumbledore et l'ordre à leur côté était assez minime.

« Tu es certaine que ce n'était pas un rêve ? » Fit une voix assez septique qui fit sursauter Harry. Il connaissait cette voix ainsi que la fille qui allait avec, mais elles n'avaient rien à faire ici.

« Fleur ! » Soupira-t-il en la voyant apparaître avec les autre à l'angle d'un couloir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où sont Tonks et Maugrey ? » Ajouta-t-il en constatant qu'aucuns des deux aurors ne suivait la petite procession.

« Maugrey est au ministère. » Expliqua Fleur qui avait fait la sourde oreille à la question qui la concernait. « Tonks est partie le chercher en apprenant ce qui se passait. »

« Et Dumbledore ? » Demanda Ron d'une voix tendue. Il était encore plus pâle que dans la bibliothèque.

« Il n'était pas là, mais je lui ai laissé un mot lui expliquant à peu près toute la situation. » Répondit Harry avant de se figer sur place. « …Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-la ? » Demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu agressif. Il venait tout juste de remarquer la présence de Draco qui était resté quelque mètres en arrière du petit groupe.

« Il était en train de discuter avec Fleur et Tonks quand nous sommes arrivé, il a entendu notre conversation et à voulu venir ? » Expliqua Hermione en parlant très rapidement. « On avait pas vraiment la tête à l'en dissuader alors il nous à suivit. »

Harry hocha brièvement la tête, il s'en moquait après tout, il était le seul à partir de toute façon. Mais si le blondinet s'approchait un peu trop de Fleur il en ferait de la charpie.

« Bon, on y va ou on attend qu'il soit trop tard. » Demanda Ginny avec impatience, elle avait la même voix tendue et le même teint pâle que son frère.

« On peut utiliser les Sombrales. » Proposa Ron.

« Non, je vais transplaner. » Reprit Harry. « Mais pour ça il faut que je lise dans ton esprit, Ginny, je dois voir ce que tu as vu dans ta vision. » Ajouta-t-il.

La jeune Weasley se rapprocha de lui sans aucune hésitation jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione l'arrêtes en l'attrapant par la manche de sa robe.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous garantie que tu ne vas pas y aller sans nous ? » Demanda la jeune fille en le scrutant avec des yeux brillant d'intelligence.

Harry fut presque surpris par sa réaction. Pour lui il était évident qu'il allait partir seul, il n'avait jamais été question d'emmener qui que ce soit.

« Vous pensiez vraiment que j'avais l'intention de vous emmener après ce qui s'est passé au ministère l'année dernière ? »

Ginny recula de trois et se colla à Fleur en le regardant avec colère.

« Tu n'arriveras à rien tout seul, tu aura besoin de nous, on t'aidera, on a déjà combattu des mangemorts. » Essaya de le raisonner Ron qui semblait lui aussi pressé de partir à la recherche de sa mère et de son frère.

« Non, vous ne pourrez pas m'aider. L'année dernière les mangemorts essayait de nous capturer pas de nous tuer, c'est pour cette raison que nous somme encore en vie. » Leur expliqua Harry en essayant de rester calme. « Ce sera différent cette fois-ci et je n'arriverais à rien si je dois vous protéger. »

« Alors tu n'ira nul part toi non plus je ne te laisserais pas lire en moi. » Cracha Ginny en reculant encore pour venir se coller à Hermione qui la serra contre elle en le regardant avec des yeux plein de reproche.

« Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez, ce ne sont pas mes parents après tout, mais s'il leur arrive quelque chose vous ne pourrez vous le reprocher qu'a vous même. » Dit-il en leur tournant le dos et en se dirigeant lentement vers l'autre extrémité du couloir pour regagner la tour des Gryffondors.

Il marchait très lentement mais son cœur, lui, battait très vite. Il attendait que Ginny le rappelle, qu'elle lui dise qu'il pouvait partir seul du moment qu'il ramenait sa mère et son frère saint et sauf. Parce que quoi qu'il en dise, il savait qu'il se le reprocherait toute sa vie s'il arrivait quelque chose à un Weasley.

Il comptait maintenant les pas qu'il faisait et quand il arriva à une intersection, après d'interminables secondes, il tourna et s'adossa au mur, hors de leur vue.

Pourquoi ne le rappelaient-ils pas ? Etaient-ils vraiment capable de les laisser tomber par simple caprice ? Et lui ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

Il retint un cri de rage en se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang puis transplana à leur côté.

« Très bien, vous avez gagné. » Rugit-il avec colère en les fusillant du regard. « Je vous emmène mais vous ferez exactement ce que je dis. C'est clair ? »

Hermione et Ron hochèrent la tête en silence tandis que Ginny s'approchait de lui. Des larmes brillaient sur ses joues, elle venait de pleurer. Apparemment ça n'avait pas été facile pour elle de le laisser partir sans le retenir.

Il poussa un soupir et essaya de calmer sa colère. Ca ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

« Bon, maintenant tu penses très fort à l'endroit que tu as vu dans ta vision et tu essayes de te détendre. » Dit-il en posant une de ses mains sur le front moite de la jeune fille.

Il devait trouver les pensées de Ginny, trouver le chemin qui mène à ses souvenirs et en extraire l'image qu'il voulait. Il détestait faire ça mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solutions.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa guider par le flot de sentiment craint qui émanait de la jeune fille. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse entrer dans son esprit, une image se grava dans sa tête, l'image d'un lieux sombre, étroit et brumeux, l'image à laquelle était en train de penser Ginny.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et s'écarta de la jeune fille. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle qui lui avait envoyer cette vision. Mais alors qui ?

Il croisa brièvement le regard de Fleur et il comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait elle aussi reçu l'image dans sa tête.

« Cristal… » Murmura-t-il en portant son regard vers le phénix qui était perché sur l'épaule de la jeune Française.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et surtout pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plutôt, il aurait pu partir seul et…

« Harry ? C'est bon ? Tu as ce que tu voulais ? » Demanda Hermione qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Oui, on peut partir maintenant ? » Demanda Ron, brûlant d'impatience.

Harry les regarda en silence pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait partir seul à présent, plus rien ne l'en empêchait, il savait où il devait aller. Ses amis seraient en sécurité, il n'aurait personne à protéger mais…ce serait leur mentir, il perdrait leur confiance. Et puis était-il vraiment incapable de les protéger ?

« Harry a raison, il est plus prudent que vous restiez à Poudlard. » Déclara Fleur qui jusque là était restée silencieuse. « Nous iront tous les deux et nous les ramènerons. »

Harry se tourna vers elle en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

« Fleur, il est hors de question que tu viennes, tu attendra ici le retour de Dumbledore. » Dit-il sèchement

« Ici c'est moi l'auror, c'est moi qui décide. » Répondit-elle les dents serrées et une lueur de défis dans les yeux. « Si je dis que je t'accompagne tu te tais et tu m'obéis. »

« Tu n'es pas encore une auror je te rappelle, et de toute façon tu n'es pas en état de te battre, tu n'arrêtes pas de t'évanouir… »

« OH ! Ca suffit, on a déjà perdu assez de temps. » Rugit Ron au bord de la crise de nerf.

« De toute façon. » Reprit Hermione en agrippant son bras fermement. « Je ne pense pas que tu puisse nous faire tous tranplaner en même temps à toi tout seul. »

Harry faillit répondre qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de les emmener mais déjà tout le monde était venu s'accrocher à lui et à la jeune Française qui contrairement à son habitude essayait de se faire oublier. Elle savait probablement qu'elle n'était pas en état d'entreprendre une mission de sauvetage, elle était bien placé pour ressentir sa propre fatigue, une fatigue très proche de l'épuisement songea Harry.

La seconde suivante il sentit Fleur se concentrer et avant qu'il ne puisse régir, elle disparu dans un intense brouillard d'étincelle bleuté en emportant Ginny avec elle.

« Allez, vas-y. » Dit Ron qui bouillait d'impatience.

Le Rouquin avait à peine achevé sa phrase que déjà le château disparaissait pour laisser place à un univers de ténèbres, sombre et froid.

« Harry ! » S'exclama Hermione avec inquiétude alors qu'il s'écroulait à quatre pattes sur le sol boueux.

A bout de souffle, la vue obstruée par un immense voile noir, Harry essayait tant bien que mal de se remettre du vertige provoqué par la téléportation. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait aussi épuisant, ça l'avait été moins quand il avait transplané depuis l'Afrique avec Fleur…Fleur, où était elle ?

Il tenta de se relever trop brusquement et perdit l'équilibre presque aussitôt pour retomber sur le sol. Sa tête lui faisait encore plus mal qu'auparavant et le voile noir devant ses yeux s'épaissit encore d'avantage. Il ne voyait plus rien à présent et il avait du mal à respirer, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était l'air froid, humide et lourd qui glaçait ses poumons et lui donnait la nausée.

« Ca va aller ? » Demanda Ron qui s'était agenouillé à côté de lui.

Harry ne répondit pas, il luttait pour ne pas perdre connaissance et s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres terriblement attirantes de son esprit. Mais son combat contre l'évanouissement était vain, l'obscurité neutralisait ses sens les uns après les autres sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Il s'était résigné lorsque un vif éclat doré apparu au milieu des ténèbres et balaya en quelques seconde leur noirceur oppressante. Le voile qui obstruait sa vue s'évanoui et ses sens réapparurent presque aussitôt.

« Merci Cristal. » Dit-il en se relevant avec difficulté et en passant une main sur le cou du phénix qui s'était posé sur son épaule et chantait doucement à son oreille. « Je n'aurais pas pensée que c'était si éprouvant de transplaner avec deux personnes. »

« Tu transplanais avec trois personnes. » Corrigea Fleur qui était juste en face de lui et le regardait avec inquiétude.

Elle s'était enveloppée dans sa longue cape argentée et avait rabattu sa capuche pour se protéger de la neige qui tombait en continue et recouvrait le sol boueux de la ruelle où ils se trouvaient. Il faisait nuit et aucune lampe ni aucune torche ne venaient repousser l'obscurité pour éclairer les vieux murs de pierre délabrés qui se dressaient de chaque côtés de l'étroit chemin de terre. Mais l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le minuscules hameaux désert dans lequel ils semblaient avoir atterri et l'oppression de la nuit et du climat autour d'eux ne l'inquiétait pas tant que le teint blanc comme la neige qu'arborait Fleur.

« Tu es certaine que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en glissant doucement une main sur sa joue tandis que Cristal retournait sur son épaule.

Elle se contenta de hocher rapidement la tête avant de lui montrer d'un signe quelqu'un derrière lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. » Rugit Harry en se retournant et en voyant Draco qui était resté en retrait, silencieux.

« Ca ne te regarde pas. » Répondit le Serpentard sèchement. Ses yeux brillaient comme ils n'avaient plus brillés depuis trois mois.

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir un rayon rouge s'écrasa entre les pied du blondinet en projetant dans l'air un mélange de neige fondue et de terre.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. » Déclara Harry d'une voix tranchante et froide comme l'acier. « Tu répond ou mon prochain sort ne manquera pas sa cible. »

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard furieux mais estima probablement qu'il ne plaisantait pas parce qu'il finit par répondre.

« La petite à dit que c'était Bellatrix qui avaient enlever son frère et sa mère. Je suis la pour la tuer. » Dit-il sans quitter Harry des yeux. « Je dois venger ma mère. »

« C'est Bellatrix qui a tué ta mère ? Sa propre sœur ! » S'exclama Hermione, plus dégoûtée que surprise.

Draco hocha la tête sans quitter Harry des yeux.

« Tu peux nous suivre… » Finit par déclaré Harry à contrecœur. « Mais je te préviens que si quelqu'un est blessé par ta faute je te le ferais payer cent fois. »

Le blondinet hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de s'envelopper dans sa longue cape noir et verte pour lutter contre le vent glacial qui soufflait et excitaient les flocons de neige.

« Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? » Demanda Ginny qui était tellement nerveuse qu'elle ne s'était même pas énervée quand Malfoy l'avait appelé la petite.

« Oui, on y va. » Répondit Ron qui se trouvait un peu dans le même état que sa sœur. « Mais il faut d'abord savoir où on va. On a bien atterrit sur le lieu de ta vision, non ? »

Ginny acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

« Dans ce cas, ils auront probablement été emmenés dans les prions du château, il ne doit pas se trouver très loin d'ici. » Dit Hermione qui était presque invisible sous sa cape tant elle en avait rabattu le capuchon pour se protéger du froid et de la déferlante de neige. « Nous devrions commencer par inspecter ce village, quelqu'un saura sûrement quelque chose.


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà la suite du précédent chapitre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si encore une fois c'est un peu trop long. Je n'arrive pas plus à raccourcir mes chapitre qu'à le sposter à l'heure je suis désolé. (de vous à moi il doit y avoir un lien de cause à effet.)

Sinon je remercie Diamants pour ses reviews et sa foi dans mes piètre talent d'écrivain Je vais effectivement commencer l'écriture d'un roman cet été mais j'essayerais de ne pas le faire interférer avec ma fic…

Sinon je remercie aussi spécialement Jane ma colleuse d'anglais qui en grande lectrice, à bien voulu lire cette fiction et m'encourager de ses reviews ! Merci ! (J'aurais voulu dire tout ça in English mais il est bientôt quatre heure du matin et j'avoue que je ne m'en sens pas capable. Sinon normalement je serais pris dans une école d'ingénieur l'année prochaine)

Enfin voilà…Merci encore pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous.

Sans qu'un mot ne fut ajouter, il s'ébranlèrent silencieusement en direction de la rue sur laquelle débouchaient le chemin de terre où ils avaient atterris. Rien ne laissait présager que le village était habité, ni lumière ni bruit humains, seulement le sifflement aiguë du vent, le bruit de leur pas sur le sol glissant et les bruissements distants mais violents qui trahissaient la présence lointaine de grands conifères ballottés par la tempête.

Tout en marchant silencieusement, Harry qui s'était lui aussi enveloppé dans sa longue cape noire et or pour se protéger du froid scrutait avec minutie tout ce qui l'entourait. Les hauts murs de pierre qui s'élevaient de chaque coté de la ruelle d'un air menaçant étaient criblés de trous et d'impacte noirâtre qui semblaient provenir de sortilèges perdus.

« C'est un vrai cauchemar ! » Murmura Hermione lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la rue qui se trouvait en réalité être l'axe principale du village.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui à bien pu se passer pour que le village soit dans un tel état ? » Demanda Ron qui comme tout le monde contemplait avec incrédulité le spectacle effrayant qui s'offrait à eux.

« Je ne sais pas mais je doute fort que la simple capture de Bill et Molly en soit la cause. » Répondit Harry en promenant ses yeux partout sur la longue rue qui traversait tout le village. Plus de la moitié des bâtiments qui bordait la voie pavée avaient été réduit à l'état de gravas branlant et poussiéreux qui se répandait sur la route déjà jonchée par d'innombrable meuble en bois brisés, calciné et parfois encore en feu. Les rares structures encore debout avait en général perdu une bonne partie de leur façade ce qui laissaient les petites pièce exiguë qui les composait à la vue de tous.

Sans attendre les autres qui semblaient paralysés, il avança vers le centre de la rue en essayant de garder son équilibre sur les monceaux de pierrailles instables et glissante de neiges et de poussière.

« Il n'y à aucune trace de cadavre nul part, vous croyez que les habitants ont eu le temps de partir ? » Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers ses compagnons qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

« Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup. » Répondit Draco d'une voix calme en s'avançant à son tour sur les gravas branlant. « Si nous somme bien en Yougoslavie, près du château du seigneur des ténèbres, alors il s'agit plus probablement d'une chasse au moldu et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de survivants. »

Harry allait lui répondre lorsqu'il entendit sur sa droite, un cri d'enfant, un pleur en fait ; un pleur qui venait de l'extérieur de la ville et que le vent portait jusqu'à eux.

« Il semblerait que tu te trompes, il reste au moins un survivant. » Dit-il rapidement en se tournant dans la direction des pleurs. « Et j'espère qu'il va le rester, venez ! » Ajouta-t-il avant de bondir dans les airs pour prendre sa forme de faucon.

Le vent était déchaîné, mais ça ne le gênait pas, les courants qu'il créait autour de lui le protégeaient et lui permettait d'aller encore plus vite tandis qu'il parcourait l'avenue principale en volant à quelque mètre de sol encombré.

Ses amis le suivaient, il le sentait mais ils ne pouvaient pas aller aussi vite que lui dans les airs, il les distança rapidement.

Il entendait toujours les pleurs de l'enfant, ses gémissements se faisaient d'autant plus forts qu'il s'approchait de la sortie du village et de la forêt de conifères blanchie qui semblait l'entourer de tous côtés.

Arrivé à la dernière maison encore debout, il se posa sur ce qu'il restait de la cheminé et scruta l'obscurité devant lui. Plus loin, la route qu'il avait suivit allait se perdre dans l'épaisse forêt mais il ne s'en préoccupait plus. L'enfant n'était plus très loin, juste à la sortie du village d'après ses pleurs, mais malgré sa vue perçante, Harry ne le voyait pas.

Il n'avait sous ses yeux que de la terre blanchie et différent panneau de métal rouillé qui indiquaient le nom du hameau et quantité d'autres choses dont il se moquait éperdument.

En quelques battements d'ailes, il se posa sur le sol à quelques mètres de la maison et repris sa forme humaine au moment même ou une chouette d'un blanc éclatant le rejoignait.

« Il devrait être ici pourtant. » Dit Hermione après avoir reprit forme humaine.

Harry hocha sombrement la tête. L'enfant aurait effectivement du se trouver ici, quelque chose allait de travers, les pleurs semblaient…

Il agrippa brusquement l'avant bras d'Hermione et l'attira en arrière.

« Sous terre. » Murmura la jeune fille horrifiée en comprenant en même temps que lui d'où provenait les pleurs de l'enfant.

Harry ne répondit pas mais son cœur se serra tandis qu'il hochait la tête pour signifier son accord.

« Il faut le sortir de là, vite, aide moi. » Dit Hermione complètement affolé en se laissant tomber à genoux pour commencer à creuser le sol malléable.

« Non pas comme ça. » L'arrêta Harry en la prenant de nouveau par le bras pour la relever. « Ecarte toi. »

En réalité il n'attendit pas qu'elle se fut écarter.

« Pyros. » Murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le sol.

En quelque seconde, la mince flammèche qui était apparue à l'extrémité de la fine tige de bois se transforma en un immense jet de flamme qui vaporisa toute la neige de la zone, dévoilant ainsi le large rectangle d'au moins dix mètre carrée de terre légèrement surélever et fraîchement retournée.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir quelque chose d'aussi grand, il avait pensé que c'était l'entrée d'une cachette quelconque dans laquelle étaient venu se réfugier les moldus, mais maintenant il n'en était plus certain.

Sans dire un mot il s'accroupie et plongea l'extrémité de sa baguette dans le sol malléable. Peu être que les sortilèges d'architecture qu'il avait appris avec Véga allaient lui servir finalement.

D'un geste il fit apparaître le livre qu'il tenait de l'Archange et l'ouvrit pour trouver la formule du sortilège qu'il recherchait et dont bien entendu il avait oublié la formule. Derrière lui Hermione avait poussé une exclamation étouffée lorsque la neige avait fondue. Elle avait sans doute comprit exactement de quoi il s'agissait mais préférait garder le silence.

Harry prononça la formule qu'il venait de lire et regarda la terre s'élever lentement dans les airs au moment ou Draco, Ron, Ginny et Fleur les rejoignaient.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda le rouquin tout essoufflé. « Il est sous terre ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contentait de regarder le large rectangle de terre s'élever petit à petit à quelque mètres du sol comme s'il tombait vers le ciel grain par grain.

Les plaintes désespérées de l'enfant se faisaient de plus en plus fortes.

Finalement ce fut Hermione qui le découvrit en premier, non pas l'enfant mais le premier cadavre de la fosse, suivit bientôt par des dizaines d'autres que dévoilaient les dernières couches de terres à s'envoler.

La jeune fille laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée et se figea sur place tandis que les autres qui étaient restés en retrait se rapprochaient pour voir de qui ce qui l'avait effrayé.

« Non, restez en arrière. » Ordonna Harry d'un voix qu'il ne reconnu pas lui même.

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et il du faire un effort inhumain pour rester concentrer et envoyer toute la terre en lévitation s'affaisser non loin de là. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur la fosse il fut pris d'un nouveau haut de cœur qu'il retint de justesse. A côté de lui Ginny qui n'avait pas suivit son conseil et s'était rapprochée pour regarder fut moins brillante et depuis le nuage de stupeur qui lui embrumait l'esprit, Harry l'entendit vomir. Ce fut même ce qui l'arracha à la contemplation médusé des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres empilés les uns sur les autres. Certains était totalement désarticulés, leurs membres faisaient des angles épouvantable avec le reste de leur corps tandis d'autres étaient entièrement calcinés et réduit à l'état de momie noire et fripée, sans peau ni cheveux. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, tous le village semblait être réunis dans cette abysse dont il ne pouvait qu'imaginer le fond, plusieurs mètres plus bas.

« Il faut sortir le gamin de là dessous. » Dit Ron d'une voix qui sonnait bizarrement.

En se tournant pour le regarder, Harry vit qu'il était pâle comme un linge, mais en comparaison de Fleur Hermione et Draco, il semblait presque bronzé. Ils étaient tous au bord de la fosse, comme lui et regardait avec une incrédulité horrifiée ce qui s'exposait à leur yeux.

Une violente bourrasque lui ôta son capuchon mais il ne prit pas la peine de le remettre, les pleurs avait cesser et il venait d'apercevoir des cadavres bouger faiblement.

Sans dire un mot il se mit à genoux sur le sol et plaqua ses deux mains sur la terre gelée. Il était hors de question que l'un d'entre eux descende dans ce gouffre pour aller chercher l'enfant.

Il murmura une parole et se concentra du mieux qu'il pu pour matérialisé dans la parois de la fosse des bras de terre qui s'étendirent lentement et maladroitement vers les deux cadavres qui semblaient retenir l'enfant prisonnier sous leur poids. Avant qu'il ne les atteigne pour les déplacer, ils se mirent à frémir violemment comme si une décharge électrique les parcourait puis sans prévenir, ils se relevèrent en faisant craquer leur articulations brisées et leurs membre cassés. Harry sursauta et les bras de terre qu'il avait formé s'évanouirent en même temps que sa concentration tandis que ses amis poussaient des exclamations de stupeur et d'effrois conjugués en voyant les deux cadavres se redresser et s'écarter pour dégager l'enfant.

« Ils ne vont pas vous sautez dessus. » Leur assura Draco d'un air sombre, la baguette pointée vers un des deux corps qui s'était saisit de l'enfant et le portait d'un pas chancelant vers le bord du gouffre tandis que l'autre gisait de nouveau sur ses semblables, inerte.

« Arrêtes ça ! » S'écria Fleur avec une fureur qui contrastait violemment avec son teint blanc. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il a déjà assez souffert sans que tu aies besoin d'en rajouter. »

Elle sortie d'un geste sa baguette et la pointa sur le petit garçon qui échappa au bras du cadavre et atterris dans les siens dans un état d'hystérie proche de la folie. Il n'avait pas plus de six ans constata Harry en se relevant.

« La nécromancie n'est pas le meilleurs moyen de rassurer un enfant terrifié. » Repris Fleur en jetant un regard noir au Serpentard qui semblait effrayé par le brusque accès de colère de la jeune Française. Elle s'était accroupis contre le petit garçon et le serrait contre elle tandis qu'il continuait de pleurer en s'agrippant désespérément à sa cape argentée qu'il tâchait du sang et de la boue qui recouvrait presque chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Désole, je…Je voulais juste le sortir de là. » Murmura Draco d'une voix faible et apeurée en regardant l'enfant qui pleurait dans les bras de Fleur.

« Il ne faut pas le laisser dans cet état. » Dit Hermione en se rapprochant de l'enfant la baguette à la main. Elle ne prêtait plus aucune attention aux cadavres qui s'étaient animés l'instant d'avant ni au fait que se soit Draco qui les avait réanimé. Personne n'y prêtait plus attention en fait songea Harry en regardant Hermione poser la pointe de sa baguette sur la tête de l'enfant avant de prononcer la formule du sortilège d'oubli.

La réaction du garçon fut immédiate, tout son corps se décontracta d'un seul coup et ses pleures cessèrent tandis qu'il desserrait son emprise sur Fleur et s'écartait lentement. Avec un regard affolé il tourna la tête dans toutes les directions mais la jeune Française l'empêcha de regarder derrière lui. Il semblait sur le point de se remettre à pleurer, il ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qu'il faisait là avec des inconnu. Le sortilège avait bien fonctionner. Il murmura quelque paroles dans sa langue incompréhensible, puis il s'endormi d'un seul coup et s'affaissa dans les bras de Fleur qui se releva en le portant. C'était elle qui l'avait endormi en pénétrant dans son esprit, Harry le savait même si elle avait fait ça tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le remarquer.

« On ne peut pas le garder, il faut le mettre en sécurité. » Dit elle alors qu'Harry venait lui prendre l'enfant des bras.

« Où ça ? » Demanda Ron nerveusement en s'écartant pour ne plus voir les cadavres entassés dans la fosse. « Tu vois un endroit de sûr par ici ? »

« Il faut le ramener à Poudlard. » Dit Hermione en venant se blottir contre Ron. Le vent glacial qui soufflait en continu la faisait trembler, à moins que ce ne soit ce qu'elle venait de vivre songea Harry en la regardant.

De toute façon elle avait raison, il fallait ramener l'enfant au château, il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

« Je m'en charge, mais il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas bouger. » Dit il en les regardant les uns après les autre. « Je ne serais pas long, je le dépose à l'infirmerie et… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ça devenait une habitude mais il n'y pouvait rien, une large cercle de feu venait d'apparaître dans les airs, entre lui et Fleur, éclairant d'une lumière vive et brûlante l'espace alentour. Tout le monde sursauta et s'empressa de s'écarter du cercle lumineux

« C'est une invocation ? » Demanda Ron, en plissant les yeux et en mettant une main en visière pour ne pas être éblouit par le symbole qui tournait de plus en plus rapidement et vaporisait les flocons de neiges qui l'approchaient.

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre. Il ne voyait pas ce que ça pouvait être d'autre et ça le rendait nerveux. Qui pouvait bien savoir faire des incantations dans un tel endroit ? Il était pourtant persuadé que c'était une magie oubliée depuis plusieurs siècles. Et puis il y avait ce cercle, aucuns des plans qu'il connaissait ne s'ouvrait avec une porte en forme de cercle.

« Quel plan ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète en sortant de sous sa lourde cape son bras droit armé de sa baguette qui tremblait légèrement.

« Divin très certainement. » Murmura Fleur d'une voix tendue où perçait à le fois du désespoir de la peur et de l'inquiétude. « Le nombre de côté que possède les portes d'invocations augmente avec la puissance du plan invoqué, et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse faire mieux qu'un cercle de ce point de vue. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler mais j'imagine que la situation va encore empirer. » Présuma Draco d'une voix nerveuse en se rapprochant d'eux pour ne pas se retrouver isoler face à l'inconnu.

Il finissait sa phrase lorsque le cercle de feu se figea brutalement dans les airs en les faisant tous sursauter une nouvelle fois. Un point lumineux apparu en son centre et s'étira dans toutes les directions pour former un voile circulaire et flou, aux couleurs changeantes qui brillait d'un éclat surnaturel en émettant des sons graves et profonds.

Harry réagit avant que la créature ne sorte : il maintînt le garçon contre lui d'un seul bras et brandit sa baguette magique de l'autre pour dessiner dans les airs le symbole de rupture d'invocation. Au moment où il achevait le tracer du symbole, il fut violemment projeter en arrière et heurta le mur de la maison derrière eux en poussant un cri de douleur qui se perdit dans le vent. Il n'avait pas pu se protéger avec l'enveloppe protectrice, il avait tout juste eu le temps de serrer contre lui l'enfant qu'il tenait pour le protéger du choc.

« Harry ! »

Un seul cri qu'il entendit difficilement tant il était sonné.

« Tu n'as rien ? » Demandèrent Fleur et Hermione alors que Ron lui prenait l'enfant endormi.

Il fit signe que non et se releva lentement en grimaçant sous la douleur lancinante qui parcourait tout son corps. La violence du choc l'avait étourdit et l'enfant qu'il tenait contre lui avait bloqué sa respiration en s'écrasant sur son torse.

« Il y a quelque chose qui est sorti du disque à toute allure. » Lança Draco avec inquiétude et peur en reculant lentement vers eux, le regard fixé vers la porte aux couleurs pastelles qui brillait dans la nuit à quelques mètres du sol. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce que c'était. »

Harry leva les yeux vers la porte au moment où elle s'évaporait et il sursauta lorsque éclata le rire clair et sonore d'un enfant.

Comme tout le monde et presque instinctivement, il tourna la tête vers le petit garçon que portait Ron, mais ce dernier était toujours endormi et ne semblait pas près de se réveiller.

« Tu ne devrait pas essayer de briser une invocation protégée contre les annulations. » Conseilla la voix toujours joyeuse de l'enfant invisible . « Surtout lorsque celui qui l'a protéger est beaucoup plus puissant que toi. »

Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de trouver celui qui lui donnait de si brillant conseil, mais il ne vit personne.

« Je suis ici, en haut. » Gloussa l'enfant qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou

Harry leva les yeux pour voir un gamin d'à peine dix ans perché sur le toit de la maison dont il venait de heurter le mur de pierre grises. Il avait des cheveux bouclés d'un blond éclatant et portait pour simples vêtements une tunique blanche sans manche qui lui arrivait à mis cuisse, une ceinture de corde tressées de couleur or et des scandales de cuire montante.

« Et bien ne faites pas cette tête là, je ne vais pas vous manger. » Dit-il en riant devant leur mines décomposées. « Je dois simplement vous ramener au château. » Ajouta-t-il en sautant au sol sans se soucier des quatre mètres de dénivelés pour retomber sur ses pieds en faisant trembler la terre autour de lui.

« Vous deux, vous êtes des anges. » Déclara-t-il en tendant un index vers Fleur et Harry. « C'est vous que je dois ramener au château de Poudlard. »

Ses yeux d'un bleu pur et profond brillaient de malice tandis qu'il les regardait avec son visage d'ange en agitant faiblement les ailes blanches qu'il avait dans le dos.

« C'est…C'est Véga qui t'envoie ? » Demanda Harry en massant son épaule droite qui le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il se rappelait vaguement que l'Archange ne voulait plus les voir quitter l'école sans sa permission.

« Probablement, je ne l'appelle pas comme ça mais on doit parler de la même personne. » Reprit le chérubin avec un air songeur, l'index sur le menton et les yeux au ciel. « Un Archange humanoïde tout noir qui ne rigole pas beaucoup. »

« C'est lui. » Répondit Fleur . « Mais nous devons d'abord retrouver certaines personnes avant de rentrer au château. »

« Super. » Cria l'angelot fou de joie avant de s'envoler dans le airs en riant aux éclats. « On les retrouve et je vous ramène tous au château. On va bien s'amuser. Au fait, moi c'est Héraclion. » Ajouta-t-il en atterrissant entre Harry et Fleur pour leur prendre la main comme un enfant l'aurait fait avec ses parents. « Venez, allons-y. »

« Attend…Il faut d'abord renvoyer ce garçon au château. » Lui expliqua Hermione avec hésitation en désignant l'enfant que portait Ron.

« Tu peux t'en charger ? » Demanda Fleur à Héraclion tout posant sa main droite sur l'épaule douloureuse d'Harry.

L'invocation qui ressemblait tant à un canon de beauté romain hocha la tête de gauche à droite sans quitter des yeux le petit garçon endormi dans les bras du rouquin.

« Je ne doit pas vous quitter d'une semelle, demandez plutôt au phénix de le faire ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. » Dit-il en désignant Cristal qui poussa une note de mécontentement.

« Non, Cristal ne veut pas quitter Fleur et il à raison,. » Répondit Harry sans prêter attention aux paroles que cette dernière murmurait pour ressouder son épaule brisée. « je vais me charger de ramener le petit à Poudlard. »

« Ou alors on peut le l'emmener avec nous. » Reprit Héraclion en levant la tête pour regarder successivement Fleur et Harry. « Je ne pense pas qu'il risque grand chose avec moi, un phénix et deux anges pour le protéger. Et puis comme ça on pourra retourner au château tous ensemble. »

Harry entendit Fleur murmurer une injonction finale et il étouffa un exclamation de douleur en sentant son épaule brisée se réparer d'un seul coup.

« Euh, faudra tourner alors. » Dit Ron. « Je ne vais pas pouvoir le porter tout le temps. »

« Je ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment aller chercher ailleurs. » Murmura alors Ginny d'une voix lugubre et déformée par les sanglots. Entièrement enveloppée dans sa cape aux couleurs de Gryffondore, elle tremblait comme une feuille. « Bill et maman sont probablement là dedans. » Ajouta-t-elle en désignant la fosse à quelques mètres de là.

« Oh, Ginny. » Gémit Hermione en venant prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. « Bien sûr qu'ils ne sont pas là, ils appartiennent à l'ordre. Bellatrix le sait et elle va vouloir s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange. »

Elle avait raison, songea Harry, Bellatrix était sans doute folle mais elle n'était pas stupide, et bien qu'il n'ait pas pensée à la possibilité que Bill et Molly puisse avoir été tué et jetés dans la fosse, il devait bien admettre que le raisonnement d'Hermione était le plus logique.

Perdu dans ses pensée, il sursauta en sentant la petite main d'Héraclion quitter la sienne.

«…C'est pas drôle ça… » Murmura le petit garçon aux ailes blanches en grimaçant. « Pas drôle du tout… »

Il avait bondit sur le bord de la fosse et contemplait avec un dégoût visible l'étendue de cadavres pourrissant qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Pendant un long moment ils regardèrent tous en silence l'immense fossé remplis de corps inerte. Harry ne pouvait pas les voir d'où ils se trouvait, aucun d'eux ne le pouvaient, mais pour sa part il était certain que leur image resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire.

Une bourrasque plus violente que les autres fit claquer leur cape et affola les grands sapins de la forêt toute proche.

« Il faut y aller. » Finit par dire Ron après de longues secondes pesantes. « On doit se dépêcher de retrouver le château de Voldemort et de sauver Bill et maman. »

« Il y avait de la lumière dans le village lorsque je l'ai survolé. » Fit remarquer Hermione. « Un des bâtiments encore debout était éclairé, je crois qu'on devrait commencer par là. »

« Eh, bien dans ce cas, allons-y, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps. » Dit Harry en entamant un lente marche à travers la neige et le vent pour se diriger vers l'entrée du village, à une dizaine de mètre de là.

Il n'avait vu aucune maison éclairée mais il avait volé très bas, Hermione avait sans doute pris plus d'altitude que lui, elle n'aimait pas volé trop près du sol.

Ils arrivaient au niveau des panneaux métalliques rouillée lorsque Héraclion s'arracha à la contemplation médusée de la fosse et dans un battement d'aile qui fit claquer l'air à côté de lui, se posa une nouvelle fois entre Fleur et Harry pour leur prendre la main.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Dit-il en leur souriant. « Je vais veillez sur vous, il ne vous arrivera rien »

Pas un mot ne fut ajouter et ils se mirent à remonter laborieusement la route principale en évitant autant que possible de marcher sur les gravas fumant.

La tempête qui tourmentait les cieux semblait se faire plus violente à chaque instant, et plusieurs fois ils sursautèrent au bruit fracassant d'une cheminée ou d'un pan de mur en ruine qui s'écroulait sous les assauts meurtriers du vent dont le sifflements menaçants s'élevaient en maître dans la nuit profonde.

Harry avait rabattu sur lui le capuchon de sa cape. Il peinait à avancer entre les amas de pierres brisées qui jonchaient le sol et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait faillit tomber en trébuchant sur une pierre recouverte de neige ; une neige lourde et glaciale qui tombait du ciel en continue et dressait tout autour d'eux un rideau d'un blanc oppressant qui limitait cruellement leur champ de vision.

« Voilà, je crois que ça devait être à ce niveau. » Dit Hermione en se figeant soudain au beau milieu de la route. « Je me souviens de cette maison, enfin de ce qu'il en reste… » Ajouta-t-elle en désignant sur leur gauche un tas de ruine au milieu duquel se dressait fièrement une cheminée en pierre d'une demi douzaine de mètres. « Le bâtiment que l'on cherche se trouve à une centaine de mètre derrière celui-ci…je crois… »

« Bougez pas, je vais aller vérifier. » Déclara joyeusement Héraclion en s'envolant dans un battement d'aile qui dégagea du sol un nuage de neige. « Je reviens tout de suite mais il faut que vous me promettiez de ne pas bouger d'ici et de ne pas dire à Véga que je vous ai laisser seul. » Reprit-il en leur adressant un sourire. « Vous comprenez, je devais déjà vous forcer à retourner à Poudlard, alors si en plus l'Archange apprend que je vous ai laissé sans défense, il va me renvoyer dans mon plan et je ne pourrait plus m'amuser avec vous…Alors pas un mot, c'est d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête et regarda l'angelot au cheveux blonds à présent recouvert de neige, s'éloigner lentement dans la nuit. Au moins, se dit-il, il y en a un qui s'amuse.

« Harry c'est quoi ces histoire d'Ange et d'Archange ? » Demanda Ginny qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Ca à un rapport avec tout ce que tu nous as raconter au début de l'année, non ? » Reprit Hermione. « Tu sais, ce que Véga vous avait expliqué une nuit, en pleine forêt…La grande Civilistation et tout ça… »

« Oui. » Répondit Fleur, pratiquement invisible sous sa cape et son capuchon argentés recouvert de neige et brillant du reflet doré que dégageait Cristal perché sur son épaule. « C'est exactement ça. »

Pendant que Ron poussait un grognement incompréhensible, Harry cherchait des yeux Héraclion à travers la nuit profonde et le rideau blanc qui se dressait entre eux. Il n'aimait pas attendre sans rien faire, surtout dans ces moment là ; ça le rendait encore plus nerveux.

« Vous avez des ailes et une auréole sur la tête, comme dans les livres ? » Demanda Ginny d'un ton sceptique.

« Non, on a pas d'auréole. » Répondit distraitement Harry qui venait de voir du mouvement à travers le mur de neige, dans les airs au dessus d'une maison encore en partie debout. « Le revoilà. » Dit-il avec soulagement une seconde plus tard en reconnaissant la silhouette enfantine de l'invocation divine.

« C'est bien par là ! » Annonça joyeusement Héraclion en voletant devant Harry et Fleur. « Il suffit de passer derrière cette maison et de continuer la route sur quelque dizaine de mètres.

« Et bien allons-y. » Dit Ron en se mettant en marche. Il portait toujours dans ses bras le petit garçon qu'ils avaient tiré de la fosse et l'avait enveloppé dans les pans de sa longue cape noire pour le protéger du froid mordant que portait le vent déchaîné.

En moins de trois minutes et en passant par dessus les restes de la maison détruite dont la longue cheminée de pierre se dressait encore dans les airs, ils étaient arrivés à une douzaine de mètres d'un grand bâtiment de deux étage qui dégageait des voiles de lumière orangée par toutes ses fenêtres.

« C'est ça. » Confirma Hermione anxieuse. « C'est ce bâtiment que j'ai vu éclairé en survolant le village. On dirait une auberge. »

Personne ne répondit, mais Harry acquiesça mentalement. En fait il trouvait que la bâtiment ressemblait étrangement à La Tête de Sanglier à Poudlard. Mitoyen de deux maisons en ruine, il semblait encore en bonne état même si ça façade était jonchée d'éclats noirâtres et que le panneau en bois fixé au dessus de la porte avait en parti brûlé.

« On dirait qu'ils sont nombreux la dedans. » Remarqua Ron alors que leur parvenait le bruit tumultueux et atténué de dizaine de voix différentes qui parlaient toutes en même temps. Il y avait des rires, des exclamations, des chaise qui crissaient contre la pierre, des verres qui s'entrechoquaient, qui se brisaient ; autant de sons qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans un village mort.

« Je crois que ça ne sert plus à rien de chercher le château du seigneur des ténèbres. » Dit Draco d'une voix lugubre depuis les profondeur de sa cape blanche de neige. « Tous ceux que nous cherchons se trouvent probablement à l'intérieur de cette taverne. »

Harry était plutôt d'accord avec lui mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué.

« Venez. » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la maison mitoyen la plus proche. « Ne restons pas à découvert. »

Les uns après les autres, ils pénétrèrent en silence dans la petite bâtisse branlante qui ne possédait plus ni porte ni fenêtre mais qui tenait encore debout et pouvait leur offrir l'abris de ses murs et de son toit.

Le sol, recouvert de dalle noircies, était parsemé d'éclat de verre et crissait à chacun de leur pas tandis les dernières flammes d'un incendie qui avait dévasté tout le mobilier crépitaient doucement en dévorant les reste d'un lourde table en bois.

« Ils ont l'air de faire la fête. » Fit remarquer Hermione alors que retentissait de l'autre côté du mur qui les séparait de la taverne une série de rire gras.

« Bien sûr qu'il font la fête. » Grogna Draco en faisant tomber d'un geste nonchalant la neige qui recouvrait sa cape. « Ils viennent de raser un village moldu, il vont recevoir une fortune de leur nouveau ministre. »

« On s'en moque de savoir s'ils s'amusent ou non ! » Rétorqua Ron avec agacement tandis qu'il déposait l'enfant au sol et le recouvrait avec sa cape pour le protéger du froid. « On veut juste récupérer Bill et maman, après on part d'ici. »

« Et c'est ce qu'on va faire. » Confirma Harry en réparant d'un geste de baguette les deux fenêtres qui encadraient la porte d'entrée et laissaient s'infiltrer le vent glacial. « Mais avant tout il faut savoir ce qu'il y a exactement à l'intérieur de cette auberge. » Ajouta-t-il alors que des centaines d'éclats de verres s'élevaient dans les airs et allaient se coller les uns aux autres pour reformer les deux vitres brisées. « C'est pour ça que vous aller m'attendre ici pendant que je vais regarder de plus près ce qui s'y passe. »

« Eh, attends, tu n'as pas le droit de t'éloigner de moi. » Protesta Héraclion en venant le prendre par la main alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir de la maison dévastée. « Si je ne vous ramène pas au château je vais au moins vous protéger tous les deux. »

« Il sera juste à côté. » soupira Fleur en prenant l'autre main de l'invocation pour l'attirer vers elle et le faire lâcher Harry. « Et puis si tu veux vraiment l'avoir à l'œil tu n'as qu'a sortir devant la maison, tu pourras nous voir tout les deux. » Ajouta-t-elle alors que l'invocation se laissait faire et s'écartait lentement de Harry avec un air boudeur.

« Non il fait trop moche dehors, je préfère rester à l'intérieur. » Finit-il par dire sans se départir de son expression d'enfant vexé.

Harry hocha la tête en remerciant silencieusement Véga de leur avoir choisi un protecteur aussi jeune et malléable puis, sans ajouter un mot, il sortit dans la tempête sous les regard soucieux, apeurés ou impatients des autres adolescents qu'il avait eu la bêtise d'emmener avec lui.

Il longea prudemment le mur d'enceinte de la maison puis celui l'auberge jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la première des trois fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée sous laquelle il s'accroupit. La porte était à une demi douzaine de mètres devant lui et si quelqu'un venait à sortir du bâtiment Harry se ferait immanquablement repérer même si sa cape partiellement recouverte de neige se fondait légèrement dans le sol immaculé.

Maintenant il entendait plus clairement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Un homme semblait tenir un discours enflammé tandis que l'assemblée qui l'écoutait ponctuait chacune de ses phrase de vivats ou de rire gras. Harry hésita une seconde à reprendre sa forme angélique pour comprendre les propos qui lui parvenait mais finalement il préféra y renoncer. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait se dépêcher de regarder ce qu'il y avait précisément dans cette auberge avant que quelqu'un ait la mauvaise idée d'en sortir et de tous les mettre en danger.

Tout en priant pour que ça n'arrive pas, il inspira profondément et se redressa lentement pour que ses yeux arrive à la hauteur de la fenêtre.

La buée et la crasse qui recouvraient les vitres avaient beau retenir une partie de la lumière, il fut tout de même éblouit en regardant pour la première fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment et plissa les yeux le temps de s'habituer à cette luminosité qui, bien que faible et orangée, paraissait éclatante après les longues minutes qu'il avait passé dans le noir profond de cette nuit de tempête. Lentement il s'habitua à cette nouvelle clarté et discerna l'intérieur de l'auberge.

Depuis la fenêtre où il se trouvait il ne pouvait pas voir le comptoir qui devait être juste à côté de la porte d'entré ; mais il distinguait par contre très nettement l'assemblée qui regardait dans cette direction, là où se trouvait probablement l'homme qui parlait avec tant de passion. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes, pour la plupart entre deux âges qui riaient ou souriaient tout en buvant, assis à leur table ou debout contre un mur, le contenu de leur chope. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Harry pour comprendre que tous étaient des sorcier mais qu'ils ne représenteraient aucun danger pour lui ni pour aucun membre de l'AD en combat singulier.

Il se releva un peu plus et se décala de façon à accroître son champ de vision mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir le comptoir.

En retenant un juron il s'accroupi de nouveau dans l'épaisse couche de neige qui jonchait le sol et avança jusqu'à la deuxième fenêtre.

En espérant que personne ne regarderait dehors à ce moment précis, il se releva lentement et regarda une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur. Il voyait le comptoir à présent ainsi que l'homme qui était monté dessus pour s'adresser à l'assemblée. Il était richement vêtu d'une longue robe pourpre au coutures dorée et d'un grand chapeau de sorcier assorti qui faisait étrangement décalé dans l'atmosphère sale et enfumée de l'auberge. Il était encadré par deux immense sorcier au crâne rasé qui tenait farouchement leur baguette à la main en scrutant tout ce qui les entourait comme des animaux aux abois. Ces deux là songea Harry étaient beaucoup plus dangereux que l'ensemble des autre sorcier rassemblés dans la pièce, et le tatouage menaçant qu'il arboraient sur leur crâne rasé n'avait rien de rassurant non plus.

Tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il se décala légèrement pour embraser du regard l'espace de l'auberge qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnu Béllatrix dans l'angle opposé du bâtiment, à l'extrémité du comptoir. Entièrement vêtue de noir comme à son habitude, elle portait sur sa robe l'insigne vert des mangemort et semblait se désintéresser complètement de ce que racontait l'homme en pourpre.

Pendant quelque seconde il la dévisagea sans respirer avec au fond du cœur un mélange étrange de peur et de rage. C'était elle qui l'avait torturée pendant des jours dans les prisons du lord noir et qui avait tué Sirius. Il avait envie de la tué pour ça et il savait qu'il pouvait le faire maintenant, il avait changé depuis l'été dernier où il s'était retrouvé face à elle sans aucun moyen de venger son parrain.

Son regard noir de haine devait être brûlant puisque soudainement Bellatrix tourna la tête dans sa direction. Pendant une seconde leur regards se croisèrent et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter tandis qu'il se laissait tomber au sol pour se soustraire à sa vue.

Il priait pour qu'elle ne l'ai pas vremarqué, pour qu'elle croit à un mirage, à une illusion produite par un reflet sur la neige ; enfin n'importe quoi pourvue qu'elle ne sorte pas et ne mette pas les autres en danger par sa faute.

Il patienta plusieurs secondes les yeux fermés et le visage crispé par la tension jusqu'à ce que retentisse dans l'auberge la voix de Bellatrix. Il poussa un profond soupir en écoutant ses paroles prononcées dans une langue qui lui était inconnue et qui furent suivit par un silence de plomb. Pendant une seconde il songea à transplaner ailleurs mais il y renonça en réalisant qu'on ne pouvait pas manquer les traces qu'il avait laissé dans la neige et qui menaient tout droit à Fleur et à ses amis.

Il poussa un soupir et se releva entièrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Son cœur venait de ressurgir dans sa poitrine et il battait à toute allure.

L'une des deux armoires à glace au crâne rasé apparue, le vit et poussa un grognement. La baguette pointée sur lui il prononça quelque paroles en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Harry reprit espoir et s'avancement lentement vers l'homme qui le tenait en joug. Ils le croyaient probablement seul et il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils aillent regarder dans la maison. D'ailleurs il était presque impossible que Bellatrix ou n'importe qui ait pu le reconnaître, il était complètement enveloppé dans sa cape et avait rabattu son capuchon sur sa tête presque jusqu'aux yeux.

Il arriva au niveau de l'homme qui grogna à nouveau et le poussa à l'intérieur de l'auberge.

En pénétrant dans la large pièce au sol dallée de pierre, Harry fut assaillit par la chaleur suante et l'odeur écœurante de tabac et d'alcool qui flottait dans les airs. Il sentait sur lui les regards moqueurs et curieux de l'assemblé mais lui il continuait de regarder Bellatrix par dessous son capuchon. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus séparé d'elle que par quelques mètres, le besoin de vengeance se faisait de plus en plus pressant et il avait du mal le retenir.

Elle avait remarquer son regard et le lui rendait, pleine d'une supériorité cruelle et méprisante qui l'énervait encore d'avantage et finissait de transformer sa peur et son anxiété en une fureur impatiente.

L'homme richement vêtu qui se trouvait entre lui et Bellatrix prononça des paroles qu'Harry ne comprit pas et qui firent éclater de rire l'assemblée tandis que les deux gardes au crâne rasé se plaçaient derrière lui pour l'empêcher de sortir.

La mangemort répondit et les rire gras reprirent de plus belle. Apparemment aucun d'entre eux ne l'avaient reconnu ; ils pensaient sans doute qu'il était un moldu quelconque qui traversait le village au mauvais moment.

Il allait prendre la parole lorsqu'il ressentit dans son esprit la présence de Fleur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle mentalement. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle était inquiète et tendue, elle savait sans aucun doute qu'il était entré dans l'auberge et voulait le rejoindre tout de suite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondit-il en faisant abstraction des propos moqueurs et insultant qui lui étaient destinés. « Ne venez pas, je vais régler ça tout seul, ce ne sera pas très long. »

« Tu en est certain ? Je préfèrerais venir tu sais, je n'ai pas envi de te laisser seul. »

« C'est bon je ne risque rien, et puis de toute façon tu sais très bien que tu n'es pas en état de te battre…Attend… »

Pendant que tout le monde se moquait de lui il avait remarquer quelque chose au pied de Bellatrix, derrière le comptoir. Il écarta négligemment la main qui serrait toujours son épaule et s'avança sous les rires qui redoublaient.

« Tu peux dire à Ginny et Ron que Bill et Molly sont ici. Ils sont immobilisés et blessés mais je pense que ce n'est pas trop grave. » Dit-il mentalement en regardant les deux corps allongés sur le sol, pieds et mains liés par un sort d'emprisonnement.

« Bon maintenant j'y vais… » Ajouta-t-il alors que les deux armoires à glaces qui ne prenaient pas du tout part à l'hilarité générale et pointait toujours leur baguette vers lui semblaient s'impatienter. « Ne venez pas…Je t'aime. »

Avant d'avoir une réponse il coupa le lien et les bruits qui l'entourèrent se firent de nouveau assourdissant.

Bellatrix prit de nouveau la parole et les autres se turent avant de rire à nouveau. La plupart des hommes de l'assemblé étaient déjà complètement souls et le rire qui les secouait leur faisaient renverser le contenu de leur chope sur le sol et les tables. Non décidément ceux là ne représenteraient aucun danger songea Harry.

« Parle anglais, je ne comprend vraiment rien à cette langue. » Dit-il en écartant d'une main son capuchon qui tomba dans son dos.

Les autres continuaient de rire mais Bellatrix avait fait un pas en arrière et arborait une expression surprise et légèrement effrayer. En voyant sa réaction les autres se turent soudainement et un silence tendue s'installa pendant quelque seconde.

« Voyer vous ça. » Dit Bellatrix en anglais cette fois ci. Elle s'était remise de sa surprise et avait attrapé sa baguette d'un geste vif pour la pointé droit sur lui. « Harry Potter qui viens nous rendre visite. C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part de te livrer ainsi, le maître sera content de te savoir mort. »

« Harry Potter, c'est donc lui… » Reprit en anglais l'homme vêtu de pourpre. « Je le pensais plus intelligent… »

« Oh il n'est pas si intelligent que ça. » Reprit Bellatrix en ricanant comme elle l'avait fait après la mort de Sirius. « Donne nous ta baguette petit Potter, je vais enfin pouvoir terminer ce que j'avais commencer lors de ton séjours dans nos prisons. »

A se souvenir Harry son sang s'échauffer encore plus et il du faire un énorme effort pour ne pas la tuer tout de suite.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme en pourpre. « je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu parmi les mangemort. »

« Et pourtant… » Répondit l'homme avec un sourire carnassier qui lui rappelait un peu Rogue lorsqu'il lui rendait un devoir de potion. « Pourtant j'était l'un des premiers. Mais maintenant je suis le ministre de la magie Yougoslave et je te déclare en état d'arrestation. Saisissez vous de lui ! » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus froid en le désignant du doigt.

D'un même geste les deux gardes noirs jetèrent un stupéfix mais Harry transplana juste derrière eux et sans leur laisser la moindre chance il appliqua les paumes de ses mains dans leur dos et leur envoya une violente décharge électrique. Pendant qu'ils s'écroulaient au sol inconscient où mort, (Harry ne savait pas très bien, il avait encore du mal à maîtriser la foudre), il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le ministre qui le regardait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincés de contrariété.

« C'est vous qui avez ordonné le massacre du village ? » Demanda-t-il en essayant de garder son calme alors que tous les autres sorciers de la salle sortaient leur baguette aussi rapidement que possible pour la pointer sur lui.

« Le temps des moldus est révolu, il ne restera bientôt plus que des sorcier… » Déclara le ministre sans se départir de son air crispé. « Mais tu ne verras pas l'avènement de cette glorieuse période, tu vas mourir cette nuit ! »

« Je n'y compterais pas trop à votre place. » Répondit Harry en érigeant autour de lui son dôme protecteur pour parer la nuée de sortilège qui s'abattit sur lui.

Des gerbes de lumière jaillirent sous le choc mais il n'éprouva aucune difficulté à maintenir son bouclier. Les sorciers qu'il avait en face de lui étaient trop ivre pour lancer un sortilège convenable.

Pourtant il ne devait pas rester sur la défensive et sans attendre la deuxième vague de sort, il transplana dans le fond de la salle.

Il y faisait plus sombre et il fallu un certain temps à ses ennemi pour s'apercevoir de sa présence. Mais pour eux il était déjà trop tard.

« Azul yetar procné filinos iris. » Murmura-t-il en balayant d'un geste lent de la main l'assemblée qui se retournait laborieusement dans sa direction.

Sans fermer les yeux il fixa chacun d'entre eux une fraction de seconde et les vit s'effondrer au sol les uns après le autre, nimbé d'un lumière doré qui les maintenait inconscient.

En quelque secondes et en évitant facilement les quelques sortilège qui le menaçaient, il ne restait plus debout que le ministre et Bellatrix qui le fixait avec rage et peur.

« Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question : est-ce vous qui avez ordonné le massacre de tout le village ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau en se rapprochant lentement.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi, je suis le ministre de la magie et je fait ce que je veux dans mon pays. » Rugit le ministre d'un ton de défis. « Et ce n'est pas un gamin qui m'en empêchera. » Ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette de sa manche d'un geste vif.

Avant qu'Harry ait le temps de le désarmé, un sortilège traversait l'air chaud et lourd droit sur lui. Il l'ésquiva puis se jeta au sol pour éviter le sortilège mortel que Bellatrix venait de tirer avec une précision diabolique.

Avant que de subir une nouvelle attaque il bondit sur ses pied et murmura une rapide formule.

Un ruban doré jaillit de sa propre baguette et fusa droit sur le ministre qu'il ligota des pieds à la tête en le désarmant. Il avait à peine finit son sort qu'un nouveau trait mortelle se précipitait vers lui. En une fraction de seconde il transplana jute à côté de Bellatrix et avant qu'elle n'ai pu diriger sa baguette vers les corps des Weasley qui reposaient à ses pieds, il donna un coup de pied dans sa main droite.

En poussant un cri de rage mêlé de douleur elle perdit son arme. Harry qui n'éprouvait pour elle aucune pitié la saisie par la gorge et la fit basculer en arrière avant de la ligoter avec le même sortilège qu'il avait utiliser contre le ministre.

« DETACHE MOI ! » Hurla-t-elle dans un état proche de la folle. « DETACHE MOI JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

« Silencio. » Murmura simplement Harry en agitant sa baguette vers elle pour la faire taire. « Tu ne fera plus de mal à personne. » Ajouta t'il en tournant sa baguette vers celle de la mangemort.

D'un geste il en fit sortir le rayon de lumière qui avait tué Voldemort et découpa en deux la baguette de Bellatrix avant de faire la même chose avec celle du ministre.

Les deux tiges de bois dégagèrent des étincelles rouges et vertes avant de s'enflammer violemment et de disparaître.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et se détendit enfin. Il s'était beaucoup agité et maintenant il avait trop chaud.

« Je suis le ministre de la magie je t'ordonne de ma libérer. » Ordonna le ministre avec toute la dignité qu'il pouvait rester à un homme ligoter au sol et priver de son arme.

« Silencio. » répéta Harry Avant de ligoter les deux énormes garde et d'aller s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'était mort. Ils étaient encore en vie, il n'avait donc tué personne et ramené deux prisonnier de marque. Il s'en était plutôt bien sortit, et même s'il se sentait un peu fatigué par le sort qui avait neutraliser la plupart des sorciers ivres, il était content de lui.

Il essuya son front en sueur avec sa manche et retourna auprès des corps des deux Weasley pour les détacher d'un geste de baguette.

Avant de les délivrer du maléfice qui les paralysait, il soigna rapidement les blessures superficielles qu'ils avaient reçu.

Il allait leur rendre leur mobilité lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Dans un sursaut il bondit sur ses pieds en brandissant sa baguette dans cette direction.

« Du calme, Harry, ce n'est que nous. » Dit Fleur d'une voix beaucoup plus décontractée et légèrement amusée. « On a regardé le combat par la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais pas rester complètement en arrière, je voulais pouvoir t'aider si tu avais un problème. » Ajouta-t-elle en retirant son capuchon argenté et en lui décochant un sourire radieux qui calma son agitation.

« Je ne sais pas très bien ce que c'est que des anges mais en tout cas ça marche bien. » Dit Ron en se précipitant vers son frère et sa mère pour les libérer du mauvais sort.

« Oui, merci Harry, merci beaucoup. » Dit Ginny en se précipitant elle aussi vers sa mère et son frère.

« Tu leur as fait quoi ? » Demanda Hermione en désignant les dizaines de sorciers qui gisaient au sol dans leur lumière dorée.

« Rien, ils sont juste inconscient. » Répondit Fleur en venant coller son dos contre Harry qui lui enlaça tendrement la taille pendant que Ron libérait Bill et Molly.

« Mes chéris mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là. » S'exclama cette dernière en serrant contre elle ses deux plus jeunes enfants. « Oh comme vous m'avez manqué…mais il ne fallait pas venir c'est beaucoup trop dangereux… »

« Merci Harry. » Dit Bill en se relevant tandis que sa mère étouffait ses cadets. « Mais où est Dumbledore ? Il faut qu'il sache ce qui est arrivé à ce village…Mais qui sont ces enfant ? » Demanda-t-il en apercevant Héraclion qui s'était assis sur le comptoir et souriait à tout le monde en agitant lentement ses ailes blanches tandis qu'a côté de lui le petit garçon brun dormait toujours profondément

« On a trouvé le premier entre les cadavres des villageois et le deuxième…C'est un peu compliquer à expliquer. » Répondit Harry en se blottissant un peu plus contre Fleur pour lutter contre le souvenir oppressant de la fosse ou s'entassaient les dizaines de cadavres.

« Mais où est Dumbledore ? » Demanda Molly en relâchant enfin ses enfants et en jetant un coup d'œil surpris à Cristal qui regardait tout le monde depuis l'épaule de Fleur. « Il n'aurait jamais du vous laisser venir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous aurais fait prendre tant de risque, c'est insensé. »

« Dumbledore n'est pas là et il ne sais pas non plus que nous y sommes, c'est Harry qui nous a amené en transplanant. » Dit Ginny qui ne lâchait pas le bras de sa mère. « Enfin il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne avec lui mais on a beaucoup insister. » S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter devant le regard noir de Harry.

« Hé, mais qu'est ce que tu fais toi. » S'exclama Bill en attrapant Draco par le bras pour l'empêcher de pointer sa baguette vers Bellatrix. « Elle va être jugée, ça ne sert à rien de la torturer. »

« Je ne vais pas la torturer, je vais la tuer. » Répondit le Serpentard d'une voix tremblante de rage. « Elle a tuer ma mère elle va payer. » Ajouta-t-il en se défaisant de l'étreinte de Bill pour diriger à nouveau sa baguette vers la tête de la mangemort qui remuait les lèvres sans émettre le moindre son.

Harry ne dit rien, ce n'était à lui de faire la morale à Draco alors qu'il désirait la mort de Bellatrix autant que lui. Si elle était en vie c'était uniquement à cause de Véga qui lui avait appris à se contrôler pendant les centaines d'heure qu'il avait passé à méditer avec Fleur. Mais si le Serpentard tuait la meurtrière de Sirius il ne lui en voudrait nullement. En fait il espérait même qu'il le ferait.

Pendant une seconde il cru que le Serpentard n'allait pas achever son geste mais il se trompait.

Il regarda attentivement les lèvres de Draco énoncé une formule couverte par l'exclamation de terreur d'Hermione puis l'instant d'après le corps de Bellatrix s'arqua dans un violent soubresaut.

Mais au lieu de s'immobiliser comme Harry s'y attendait il continua à se tordre dans tous les sens comme un ver à l'agonie. Avec quelque seconde de retard Harry réalisa alors que le blondinet n'avait pas eu la force ou avait renoncer à tuer la mangemort et se contentait de lui faire ressentir la douleur que lui même devait éprouver après avoir perdu sa mère et toutes ses attaches.

Pendant quelque seconde tout le monde regarda le corps de Bellatrix se tordre en silence pendant qu'elle poussait des hurlement silencieux. Maintenant qu'il était devenu évident que Draco n'allait pas la tuer, personne n'avait vraiment envie de l'arrêter. Avec tous les meurtres qu'elles avait accompli, toutes les vie qu'elle avait brisé, il était presque normale qu'elle souffre à son tour.

Finalement il relava sa baguette et le corps de Bellatrix qui s'immobilisa dans un dernier tremblement. Draco était encore plus pâle qu'avant, et en le regardant Harry avait la certitude gênante qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Allons viens par là. » Dit Molly en se séparant de Ginny pour venir le prendre dans ses bras d'autorité.

Contre toute attente il ne protesta pas et Harry entendit même ses gémissement tandis qu'il se laissait aller contre cette femme qui se substituait si bien à toutes les mère du monde.

Harry croisa le regard dégoûté de Ron puis réprima un frisson.

« J'ai froid. » murmura Fleur en se serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer. »

« Oui tu as raison, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. » Répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Héraclion, tu peux nous ramener maintenant. Nous rentrons au château. » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'invocation divine qui était toujours assise au comptoir et balançait ses jambes dans le vide en souriant.

« D'accord, allons-y. » Répondit-il d'un air joyeux en s'envolant pour venir atterrir entre eux pendant que Draco s'écartait de Mme Weasley en s'essuyant ses larme d'un revers de manche. « Mettez vous devant moi. »

Alors que tout le monde se rassemblait près du mur qui faisait face à la porte, Cristal poussa une plainte inquiétante. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry remarqua la vapeur d'eau condensée que leur souffle créait devant eux à chacune de leur expiration. L'air avait-il à ce point refroidi depuis qu'il était rentré dans l'auberge ? En tout cas il n'avait plus trop chaud du tout, il frissonnait de froid et il n'était pas le seul.

« Dépêche toi. » Demanda-t-il à Héraclion en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux aux vitres qui se couvrait lentement de givre. « Il faut quitter cet endroit rapidement. »

Le petit ange au cheveux blond hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en levant les bras au ciel. Tandis qu'Harry continuait de regarder avec anxiété le givre qui s'étalait de plus en plus rapidement sur le verre, un cylindre de lumière bleutée se forma autour d'eux alors qu'apparaissait sur le sol à sa base un étrange symbole brillant du même éclat.

« C'est parti ! » Annonça Héraclion tout souriant en rapprochant lentement ses mains les unes des autres.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et regarda les corps du ministre et de Bellatrix étendus à leur pieds. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas pouvoir emmener tous les sorciers qui gisaient sur le sol, inconscient, mais ils n'avait vraiment plus le temps, le froid mordant qui avait envahit la salle lui rappelait un trop mauvais souvenir pour qu'il veuille s'attarder ici.

Les mains de l'invocation entrèrent en contact et le cylindre de lumière bleue explosa d'un éclat brûlant qui les contraignit tous à fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveugler.

Harry sentit sont corps se compresser comme s'il s'enfonçait profondément dans l'eau et sa tête se mis à tourner encore plus violemment que plus tôt dans la nuit.

Puis lentement la pression commença à diminuer et le cylindre de lumière à perdre de son éclat avant de disparaître complètement.. Ils étaient arrivés.

« Bonsoir. » Fit une voix froide et sifflante, droit devant eux. « Je suis quelque peu étonné de vous trouver ici ; étonné mais ravi, je vais pouvoir tuer encore. »

Harry qui était tombé à genoux pendant la téléportation fut parcouru d'un frisson glacial et releva si brutalement sa tête endoloris qu'il se fit mal à la nuque. Ils n'avaient pas quitté l'auberge et Voldemort où du moins ce qu'il était devenu après sa dernière réincarnation, se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, juste devant eux.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste à cause à cause de sa tête qui tournait dans tous les sens, il regarda avec incrédulité le mage noir abaisser sa baguette vers lui.

Sans sommation un éclair vert en jaillit et fondit sur lui.

Harry vit un voile scintillant de couleurs orangées passer devant ses yeux juste avant que le trait mortel ne l'atteigne. En le touchant l'éclaire vert repartit avec force dans la direction opposé et Voldemort leva simplement sa baguette pour le dévier vers le mur qu'il explosa en enflammant les grosses poutres de bois qui soutenaient le plafond. Avant que les première pierre ne touche le sol elle furent stoppée dans les airs et propulsé droit sur Harry qui était toujours incapable de bouger.

En plein milieu de leur course une forme humaine floue et doré s'interposa et les réduisit en poussière au moment ou le cri puissant et harmonieux de Cristal roulait avec force dans l'air devenu glacial. Presque aussitôt Harry retrouva ses esprits et se releva d'un bond en aidant Fleur à en faire autant. Il réalisait maintenant que le voile qui l'avait sauvé était la queue du phénix et la forme humaine flou et lumineuse, Héraclion.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit ce dernier, cet homme est entré et m'a empêcher de vous renvoyer au château. « En plus maintenant il essaye de vous tuer, il est vraiment méchant. »

Harry entendit à peine ses paroles, son cœur battait tellement vite dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal. Il était mort de peur et complètement frustré. Quelques seconde à peine auparavant il ne pensait plus qu'a allé se reposer dans les bras de Fleur pour oublier la nuit horrible qu'il venait de vivre. Maintenant il se retrouvait face à un Voldemort qui n'avait plus rien d'humain et ce rêve lui échappait pour ne peut être jamais revenir.

En plus de ça il n'était pas près à se battre, il n'en avait aucune envie et toute les personnes qui l'entouraient et qu'il devait protéger l'handicapaient grandement. Mais pire que tout il y avait Fleur. Le simple fait de la savoir à porté du mage noir lui donnait envie de pleurer de rage et de désespoir. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« Cristal, tu peux les protéger ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix déformé par la tension tout en tirant à nouveau sa baguette. « Tous, Fleur aussi. » Ajouta-t-il avant de concentrer la foudre dans son poing. « Je m'en occuperais seul. »

« Quelle présomption. » Siffla le mage noir en pointant sa baguette vers lui pour libérer un nouveau jet de lumière verte.

Avant qu'Harry ne bouge Héraclion apparu devant le sortilège et l'arrêta de la paume de la main.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de leur tirer dessus ? » Cria-t-il avec une once de colère dans la voix pendant qu'Harry murmurait le nom de Céphiré.

Voldemort laissa transparaître pendant une seconde une expression enragée à l'encontre du petit ange puis siffla dans une langue étrange une formules aux intonations glaciales.

« Harry, on ne te laissera pas seul cette fois-ci. » Cria Ron pour couvrir les crépitements de l'incendie qui s'étendait rapidement sur le plafond de bois.

Il venait de terminer sa phrase lorsque trois énormes serpents au corps de d'ébène jaillirent du sol devant le mage noir qui lança aussitôt un nouveau sortilège mortelle vers Harry.

Une fois encore Héraclion se jeta entre eux mais il fut retenu par un des gigantesque reptile et c'est finalement Fleur qui le protégea du trait mortelle en faisant apparaître devant lui une plaque d'acier qui blanchie sous le choc.

« Je reste avec toi. » Dit elle d'une voix têtue où perçait cependant très nettement sa peur.

« Non, vous rester en arrière. Tous ! » Rugit-il au moment ou le cheval de foudre faisait son apparition dans un nuage d'éclaire qui ricochèrent contre les murs. « Il faut le tuer Céphiré, le tuer rapidement. » Expliqua-t-il à son invocation tout faisant jaillir de sa baguette le rayon de lumière pour découper la tête du serpent qui se jetait sur Ginny.

La seconde suivante le phénix calcinait les deux autres et Héraclion se jetait en même temps que Céphiré sur le mage noir qui venait de jeter un sort à Fleur. Harry eu juste le temps de se retourner pour écarter Fleur de la trajectoire que la queue de Cristal venait une fois encore à la rencontre du sortilège noir qui fit volte-face et partit liquéfier les lourdes pierre qui encadraient la porte où ne se trouvait plus ni ses invocation ni le mage noir.

« Harry… » Tenta de dire Bill pendant ces quelques secondes de répit.

« Non, vous vous taisez et vous rester dernier sans bouger, Cristal va vous protéger… » Dit Harry qui regardait autour de lui, la respiration saccadée par la nervosité.

« Non, ne fait pas ça… » Ajouta-t-il en réalisant soudain qu'une aura verte et légère entourait la main droite de Fleur.

Il se saisit de son bras pour la dissiper mais il était trop tard, la jeune française venait de chuchoter un nom et elle s'effondra dans ses bras complètement épuisée.

« Cristal pourquoi l'as tu laissé faire ça ? Tu savais très bien qu'elle n'était pas en état. » Rugit-il à l'intention du phénix qui chantait doucement à l'oreille de la jeune Aurore inconsciente tandis qu'au dehors retentissait une suite de déflagrations déchirantes indiquant que le combat faisait rage entre les invocations et le mage noir.

Rapidement, Harry souleva Fleur et l'allongea au pied de Molly tandis que Cristal qui était passé sur son abdomen continuait de chanter une mélodie pleine de chaleur.

« Vous ne bougez surtout pas. » Dit-il en se relevant et en faisant face aux six personnes presque aussi terrifiées que lui qui le regardait avec appréhension. « Cristal va vous protéger. »

Aucune réponse de leur part, simplement de nouvelles explosions au dehors qui firent trembler les fondations du bâtiment et provoquèrent l'effondrement d'une poutre enflammée sur plusieurs des corps qui gisaient au sol.

Harry regarda le sang se répandre pendant quelques seconde puis il se releva et recula de quelque pas alors qu'une nouvelle déflagration fit volé toutes les vitres du bâtiment.

« Va y Cristal, protége les ou téléporte toi avec eux, je m'en moque…Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse être mis en danger, c'est clair ? »

Le phénix poussa un hurlement mécontent mais s'exécuta et déploya ses fines ailes en rejetant en arrière son long cou. Il ouvrit alors son bec de rubis qui pointait vers le ciel et laissa échapper un cris surpuissant qui mit Harry à genoux et fit trembler son âme de toute part. Il releva la tête alors que deux nouvelles poutres en feu s'effondraient sur le sol qui commença à tanguer de façon peu naturelle. Une lumière d'une blancheur éclatante satura son champ de vison avant de diminuer pour laisser place à une bille de lumière qui scintillait juste au dessous du plafond en feu, à la verticale du phénix qui ne bougeait pas. Lentement les parois d'un dôme orangé descendirent vers le sol à partir de ce point lumineux pour venir englober les sept personnes qui se trouvaient en dessous.

« Vous ne bouger pas. » répéta Harry en se relevant le souffle court. « Il ne vous arrivera rien. » Ajouta-t-il avant d'être projeter au sol par le souffle d'une nouvelle explosion plus proche que les autres. La respiration coupée il réussit pourtant à rouler sur le côté pour éviter les planches de bois enflammée qui tombèrent du plafond en une pluie rouge et mortelle.

Il se releva juste à temps pour voir l'une des poutres qui était tombée sur les corps des sorciers meurtriers se soulever d'un seul coup et laisser apparaître une créature qui ressemblait à un grand singe dont le corps aurait été entièrement recouvert de plantes et de fleurs.

« Oh oh oh, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici. » Dit-il d'une voix grave et résonnante tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche en provoquant l'ondulation de sa longue barbe de lierre fleuri. « Et où est mon invocatrice ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant un air inquiet qu'Harry ne connaissait pas à l'invocation de Fleur.

« Elle s'est évanouie en t'invoquant. » Expliqua-t-il précipitamment en regardant la créature frapper avec le long bâton noueux qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite une poutre enflammée qui se recouvrit de mousse et prit racine dans le sol de pierre. « Mais, moi j'ai besoin de toi, Sylvérar, il faut que tu m'aides à tuer quelqu'un… »

La grande créature s'avança lentement vers lui sans prêter attention aux flamme qui léchaient son pelage floral. « Je… »

Il remarqua à ce moment là une flamme qui venait de prendre sur son bras droit et commençait à dévorer lentement une feuille en forme d'étoile. Il poussa un cri de rage et son expression plutôt amicale se modifia complètement pour devenir parfaitement terrifiante. Il planta violemment son bâton dans le sol et absolument tout se recouvrit d'une mousse grasse et verte, depuis les murs jusqu'au plafond de bois qui s'éteignit instantanément.

« je ne peux pas t'aider. » Répondit Sylvérar en regardant le corps de Fleur et les parois du dôme protecteur qui continuait de descendre lentement pour protéger ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. « C'est à elle que j'obéit. Tu peux déjà t'estimer heureux que je t'aime bien et que je n'ai pas chercher à te tuer. »

Une nouvelle explosion plus proche déchira le silence qui avait suivit l'extinction de l'incendie et Fleur remua légèrement en poussant un gémissement.

« Très bien je me passerais donc de toi . » Dit sèchement Harry sans chercher à cacher sa rancœur.

Il dégrafa sa cape d'un geste rapide et reprit sa forme angélique sans faire attention aux exclamations surprise voire effrayées des autres être humains de la pièce. « Essaye au moins de la protéger si le bouclier devait lâcher. » Ajouta-t-il avant de s'envoler et de sortir comme une fusé par l'une des fenêtres sans vitre.

Il n'était pas sortit depuis une seconde qu'un éclair attira son attention. Au moment ou il tournait la tête dans cette direction il vit Céphiré, à quelque centaine de mètre de là, immobilisé dans les airs par un sortilège. Harry transplana aussitôt à côté de lui pour l'en délivrer mais quand il arriva il était déjà trop tard, son invocation s'était déjà transformée en un nuage de poussière scintillante que les violentes bourrasque dissipèrent presque aussitôt.

Il tourna alors la tête vers le sol et sursauta avant de battre violemment des ailes pour reculer et éviter de justesse un sortilège mortel qui lui était destiné et qui se perdit dans les nuages menaçants. Sur le sol Héraclion s'était arrêté pour le regarder et Voldemort en profita pour lancer vers Harry une nouvelle volée de sortilège qu'il évita difficilement avant de transplaner au sol et de pointer sa baguette vers le mage noir qui disparu aussitôt.

Avant d'avoir le temps de se retourner, il se sentit arracher au sol et atterrit avec violence sur les décombres d'une maison en ruine. Au moment où il se redressait il aperçut un nouveau sortilège qui filait droit sur lui. Héraclion choisit ce moment pour se manifester et avec une facilité déconcertante il encaissa à sa place le sortilège avant de se jeter vers Voldemort en poussant un cris de rage.

Harry essaya de se relever sans y parvenir et il lui fallut une seconde avant de comprendre qu'il était entièrement ligoté par d'énorme tentacules de pierre issues de décombres sur lesquels il avait atterri. Il s'aperçu avec un temps de retard qu'elle essayaient de le broyer et qu'elle l'aurait déjà tué s'il n'avait pas protéger son corps par une protection dorée au moment où il s'était écrasé.

Il transplana pour s'en dégager rapidement et vit Héraclion pulvériser d'un coup de poing le mur contre lequel se trouvait le mage noir une seconde plutôt. D'un mouvement presque invisible tant il était rapide l'invocation se saisit d'une énorme pierre fraîchement brisée et se retourna pour la lancer avec une force titanesque. Le projectile franchit le mur du son dans un bruit assourdissant et heurta Voldemort qui venait juste de réapparaître sur sa trajectoire. Mais aucun choc ne se produisit et l'énorme bloque de pierre traversa le mage et partit s'écraser plusieurs centaines de mètre plus loin dans un vacarme étourdissant.

Héraclion n'y prêta pas attention et se téléporta juste à côté de Voldemort qui transplana une nouvelle fois pour arrivé juste derrière Harry qui cette fois s'y attendait. Enveloppé de la protection doré de la tête au pied il évita un premier sortilège qui lui frôla la joue et frappa du tranchant de la main la gorge du mage noir tout en déviant de l'autre bras la main qui tenait la baguette. Mais dans les deux cas, il passa à travers le corps de Voldemeort qui avait la consistance d'une fumée noire et épaisse.

« Attention. » Cria Héraclion en lui rentrant dedans pour le projeter sur le côté et récolter à sa place un nouveau trait mortel.

« Tu ne t'en tirera pas toujours ainsi Potter. » Siffla Voldemort en esquissant un sourire immonde avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois.

« Il faut que tu fasses plus attention ! » Le gronda Héraclion qui ne souriait plus du tout. « Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te sauver. » Ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître à son tour en le laissant complètement seul dans une rue ravagée.

Pendant plusieurs secondes il n'entendit plus que son souffle rapide, les battements de son cœur et les mugissements du vent dans les rares maisons qu'Héraclion avait laissé debout.

Il était complètement terrifié par Voldemort qui avait complètement changé depuis leur dernier combat et tenait maintenant plus du serpent que de l'homme. Ce qu'il avait appris dans le livre de Pharanos l'avait complètement transformé et Harry était certain de ne pas pouvoir le vaincre seul. Il avait absolument besoin d'Héraclion.

Il battit violemment de ses longues ailes blanches et s'éleva dans les airs à la recherche des deux combattant. Le vent le ballottait mais il se laissait faire, il ne voulait pas gaspiller son énergie à le dévier, il en aurait besoin par la suite.

Arrivé à une centaine de mètre d'altitude il se mit à scruter le village à ses pieds et aperçut tout de suite ce qu'il recherchait. Plusieurs centaine de mètre plus loin, entre un groupement de maison encore debout, Héraclion et Voldemort se battait. Où plutôt Héraclion essayait de battre la mage noir qui n'avait de cesse de transplaner dans tous les sens pour l'éviter. Tantôt sur le sol, tantôt sur les toits des maisons où dans les airs, il fuyait l'invocation divine tout en la bombardant de sortilèges toujours plus destructeurs qui n'avait aucun effets.

Harry regarda avec anxiété cette chasse sans vraiment savoir comment y prendre part. Il ne voulait pas gêner Héraclion mais d'un autre côté ce dernier semblait avoir des difficultés à s'en sortir seul.

Avant qu'il ne prenne une décision, le petit ange qui brillait dans la nuit d'un éclat surnaturel, anticipa les pensées du mage et se téléporta à l'endroit exacte où ce dernier transplana une fraction de seconde plus tard. Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçut de plein fouet le poing de l'ange.

Harry eut du mal à voir exactement le choc qui dégagea une intense lumière dorée, mais il entendit distinctement le bruit assourdissant du corps sombre qui fendait l'air plus vite que le son et aperçut la trajectoire parfaitement rectiligne du sorcier qui traversa les murs de pierres de trois bâtiments avant de s'écraser sur le quatrième qui s'effondra sur lui une seconde plus tard dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Sonné par la brutalité des sons, Harry regarda avec espoir l'énorme tas de gravas qui recouvrait à présent entièrement le mage noir. Lui il n'aurait certainement pas survécu à un tel coup et il priait pour Voldemort y est laissé la vie.

Héraclion n'eut pas cet instant d'inattention et se téléporta aussitôt au dessus des décombres où un épais nuage de poussière rocheuse s'élevait dans les airs.

Immobile à une dizaine mètres au dessus du sol il leva les bras au ciel en murmurant des paroles qu'Harry ne pouvait pas entendre. Aussitôt une sphère de lumière apparue entre ses mains écartées et se mis à enfler au rythme de ses murmures.

A cet instant le sol se mit à trembler violemment et les décombres qui recouvraient le mage noir explosèrent pour laissé apparaître une gigantesque basilic qui se dressa vers le ciel comme une flèche pour saisir avec sa gueule l'angelot au niveau de la taille.

La boule de lumière se dissipa instantanément tandis que l'énorme reptile de plus de quarante mètre de long se précipitait vers lui tout en maintenant fermement Héraclion dans sa gueule.

Le petit ange essayait de se dégager en le frappant de ses poings mais il ne parvenait jamais qu'a faire voler des écailles noirâtres du corps luisant de l'animal qui semblait ne rien ressentir.

Harry réalisait tout de suite qu'il ne connaissait pas de sortilège assez puissants pour lutter contre un monstre de cette taille. Pourtant il devait sortir Héraclion de là, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Tandis que l'énorme basilic serpentait rapidement dans sa direction en déciment sur son passage les quelque édifices encore debout et en éparpillant d'avantage ceux qui était en ruine, Harry transplana au sommet de son crâne.

Il ressentit aussitôt la vitesse de l'animal et les secousse qui accompagnait ses mouvement et menaçaient à chaque instant de l'éjecter. L'air frappait son visage et cette fois il fut contraint de le dévier pour ne pas tomber. Les écailles du Serpent étaient parfaitement lisse et bien qu'il soit à plat ventre et que ses ailes l'aidaient à se stabiliser, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se maintenir en place.

Il réussit tout de même à se glisser suffisamment loin pour atteindre l'œil gauche de la créature : une fente qui brillait d'un éclat rouge et mauvais.

Il évita de justesse une volée d'écaille tranchante qu'Héraclion venait de décrocher dans un cri de rage et manqua basculer dans le vide mais lâcha sa baguette à cause d'un soubresaut de l'animal qui traversait des décombres instables.

Finalement il put se maintenir suffisamment longtemps pour entourer son bras gauche de la protection dorée et le plonger dans l'œil de la créature. Il sentit une fine paroi se crever et avant qu'il ait le temps de retirer son bras il fut propulsé dans les airs par les tremblements de douleurs de la créature qui se mit à pousser des sifflements suraiguës qui lui déchirèrent les tympans.

« Je te tiens. » Fit une voix derrière lui alors que la personne en question le rattrapait en plein vol. « Vien il faut s'écarter, je crois que tu lui as fait mal. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Harry en se retournant et en se laissant entraîner par Fleur à l'écart de la créature qui continuait de se débattre de douleur mais ne lâchait pas Héraclion. « Tu devrais être sous le dôme avec les autres. » Dit-il avec colère. « Ta place n'est pas ici. »

« Ma place est avec toi ! » Protesta Fleur en le relâchant maintenant qu'il 'était rétablit et pouvait voler par lui même. « Et pour répondre à ta question c'est Sylvérar qui m'a traîner hors du bouclier où tu voulais me laisser. Il m'écoutes lui au moins. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester. » Ajouta-t-elle alors le basilic fou furieux qui se remettait en route vers son objectif qui semblait être le lieux de la poursuite entre Héraclion et Voldemort.

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir, c'est trop dangereux, surtout dans ton état. » Dit-il en faisant voler à lui sa baguette qui avait atterri sur le sol loin de là. « Je ne veux… »

Un énorme grondement retentis et le basilic s'effondra au sol alors qu'Héraclion s'envolait dans les airs en tenant dans une de ses mains un crochet qui fait deux fois sa taille. C'est ce moment que choisit l'invocation de Fleur pour intervenir. De gigantesques racines sortirent su sol recouvert de débris et commencèrent ligoter de toute part l'énorme corps noir et luisant du basilic qui demeurait immobile.

Sylvérar se forme à partir de l'une d'elle et exécuta un bond prodigieux pour atterrir sur le crâne de la créature et y planter violemment son bâton avant de sauter au sol et de se fondre dans l'enchevêtrement de racine qui le recouvrait.

« Viens, si on veut achever cette chose c'est maintenant. » Dit Harry poussé par un souffle d'espoir qui lui faisait oublier sa colère et son inquiétude à l'égard de Fleur. « Lance lui tout ce que tu as. »

La jeune Française hocha la tête et fondit sur le sol pour se poser entre les racines et de plonger ses mains à l'intérieur.

« Aide moi. » Dit elle à Sylvérar dont le haut du corps venait de se former dans une racine à côté d'elle.

Harry les laissa tout les deux et vola vers la tête du basilic où une grande plante commençait à pousser à l'endroit que Sylvérar avait frappé de son bâton.

Il se positionna au dessus et plaça sa baguette entre ses dents avant concentra la foudre dans ses deux poings tandis qu'Héraclion plongeait vers la créature en tenant devant lui l'énorme croc qu'il lui avait arraché.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Fleur qui était toujours agenouillée à l'autre bout du basilic, puis tendis ses bras grésillant d'électricité vers le crâne de la créature au moment où Héraclion lançait sur elle le crochet qu'il lui avait arracher.

Tout le corps du basilic fut parcouru d'un gigantesque spasme lorsque le crochet s'enfonça profondément dans sa chaire en dégageant des gerbes de sang noir et acide tandis qu'un long sifflement suraiguë emplissait l'air.

Malgré les sifflements qui lui faisait vriller la tête, Harry ne se déconcentra pas et déchargea sur la créature toute l'énergie qu'il put. Deux éclairs continus, blancs et crépitant de chaleur, fendirent l'air depuis ses poings jusqu'au crâne du basilic qui fut repris de violemment tremblement tandis qu'une odeur âcre de chair brûlée s'élevait dans les air.

Harry se dépassa et continua à maintenir ses décharges pendant d'interminables secondes qui accentuaient toutes un peu plus la douleur qui naissaient dans ses bras et dans ses poings. Finalement un vif éclat brûlant lui traversa l'esprit et les deux éclairs blanc qui avaient crée sur le crâne de la créature deux sillons calcinés, s'estompèrent.

A bout de souffle et les bras douloureux, Harry regarda la créature qui ne se débattait plus que faiblement et sifflait silencieusement. Rien n'aurait dût survivre aux décharges qu'il venait de lancer, elles auraient été capable de tuer plusieurs dizaine d'être humains mais le fait était que le basilic respirait toujours et que malgré les coups puissant et lumineux que lui assénait Héraclion, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Harry se retourna vers Fleur qui s'était relevée et remarqua que les racines qui liaient le basilic au sol étaient maintenant parcourues d'énorme épines qui avaient transpercée les écaille pourtant endurcie de la créature pour se ficher dans ses chaires ruisselantes de sang.

« je vais l'achever. » Cria le petit ange pour se faire entendre dans la tempête qui sévissait toujours et recouvrait déjà de neige le corps sombre.

D'un battement d'aile il recula d'une cinquantaine de mètre et passa à l'endroit exact où il avait poursuivit le mage noir dans ses multiples transplanage. Aussitôt des symboles étranges apparurent sur le sol, dans les airs et sur les murs encore debout.

Harry poussa une exclamation de peur en comprend trop tard de quoi il s'agissait et une seconde plus tard un prisme au parois transparentes tintées de rouges se forma et emprisonna l'invocation divine qui semblait franchement surprise.

Une exclamation étouffée détourna son attention de cette prison de cristal qu'Héraclion commençait à marteler rageusement de ses poings . Il tourna la tête vers Fleur et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut , fichée dans sa poitrine une longue tige de métal qui brillait d'un rouge malsain alors que devant elle son invocation qui s'était interposé sans succès disparaissait en poussière argentée.

En une pensée il était à ses côté et la rattrapa de justesse alors qu'elle s'affaisser au sol, les yeux écarquillés de surprise plus que de douleur.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et tandis qu'il soutenait Fleur, Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction du basilic qui avait disparut. A sa place se tenait maintenant au milieu de racines épineuse la silhouette sombre et famélique du mage qui était entouré d'un halo de flamme rouges et noires. Il était à l'agonie, voûté et meurtrie de toute part, aveugle d'un œil. Harry pouvait l'achever sans problème mais il devait le faire maintenant car les flammes maléfiques qui consumaient le mage semblait le régénérer rapidement. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas l'achever, ce n'était même pas envisageable, et alors que le sol tremblait sous les cris de rage d'Héraclion, il transplana au premier endroit qui lui passa par l'esprit.

« Ca va aller…ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il dans un état second alors qu'ils venaient d'atterrir près de la fosse. « Je vais te soigner… »

Il allongea Fleur sur le sol et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle tout en maintenant dans ses bras le haut de son corps.

« Je …suis désolée. » Souffla-t-elle, le visage maintenant crispé de douleur et de peur. « Je… »

« Tais toi…Ne parle pas, ça va aller. » L'interrompit-il les yeux brouillé par les larmes et la voix tremblante. « Je vais prendre soin de toi tu vas guérir rapidement. »

Alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre la parole il l'embrassa maladroitement et saisi l'épieux long et fin qui lui avait transpercer le cœur.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-il en décollant ses lèvres de celle de Fleur qui s'arqua et poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'il arracha la tige de métal brillant qui lui transperçait le cœur.

« Reste avec moi, je t'en prie. » Gémit-il alors qu'elle menaçait de s'évanouir tandis qu'il posait la main sur la blessure béante qui laissait échapper de gros jet de sang au rythme rapide des contractions du son cœur.

Il commença à énoncer le plus rapidement possible le sortilège que Véga leur avait appris pour stopper les hémorragies et réparer les tissus lésés. Ce sont les entraînements incessant de l'Archange qui lui permirent de le pratiquer en étant complètement transi de peur, il le faisait sans réfléchir, les geste et les paroles étaient devenues habituelles.

Il acheva la longue formule mais il ne se produisit rien, le sang continuait de jaillir à flot et Harry sentit une grosse goûte de sueur perler le long de son front. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait pas se sortir. Il fit ce qu'il put pour ne pas paniquer et recommença l'incantation une deuxième puis une troisième fois sous le regard terrifié de Fleur qui se retenait pour ne pas hurler de douleur avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

« S'il te plait, ne meure pas… » Dit-t-il dans un sanglot avant de recommencer l'enchantement pour la troisième fois, aveugler par les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Finalement c'est au quatrième essai que le flot de sang commença à ralentir et au sixième qu'il s'arrêta complètement.

« Je crois que c'est fini. » Articula Harry qui respirait pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu Fleur blessée. « Il ne me reste plus qu'a refermer la blessure. »

Il prononça une autre incantation tout en faisant glisser sa main sur la blessure encore ouverte qui se referma lentement jusqu'à disparaître entièrement.

« Merci. » Murmura Fleur complètement épuiser par la douleur et tout le sang qu'elle venait de perdre.

Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à nouveau, envahit d'un sentiment de soulagement qui lui faisait oublier tout ce qui l'entourait, depuis le vent qui soufflait dans leur ailes blanches jusqu'a la neige qui dessinait leurs formes sur le sol.

Lorsqu'il s'écarta enfin d'elle il vit une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux et avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle l'agrippa par les épaule et se retourna sur lui au moment ou un éclat vert perçait la profondeur de la nuit.

« Ne t'inquiète tu vas bien tôt la revoir. » Siffla froidement le mage noir devant lui avant d'entamer une longue incantation à la résonance glaciale.

Complètement sonné, Harry ne prêta aucune attention à Voldemort et déposa sur le sol enneigé le corps inerte de Fleur.

Elle ne bougeais plus du tout et il avait beau murmurer son prénom dans le vent, elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et son cœur se déchira dans un tourbillon de douleur lorsqu'il réalisa brutalement qu'elle n'ouvrirait plus les yeux, qu'elle était morte en le protégeant.

« Fleur. » Murmura-t-il une dernière fois d'un ton suppliant en la secouant doucement par les épaule.

Le corps paralysé, et l'esprit vierge de tous sentiments et de toutes pensées, il contempla le corps de la jeune Française pendant plusieurs secondes. Tout son être était dans équilibre précaire, comme s'il marchait sur un mur instable et menaçait à chaque instant de tomber d'un côté dans un gouffre de haine et de rage et de l'autre dans un abîme de tristesse et de désespoir.

Ses yeux descendirent sur le ventre de Fleur et l'image oppressante de deux jumeaux en train de dépérir l'assaillit. L'instant d'après, depuis les brumes qui avaient envahie son esprit, il sentit un violent choc qui le propulsa sur plusieurs mètre. Le froid de la neige qu'il sentait contre son visage contrastait avec la douce chaleur de son sang qui s'écoulait le long de son front et du sang de Fleur qui recouvrait ses mains. Le chaud, le froid, la haine, la tristesse, la fureur, le désespoir…tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et maintenait cet équilibre instable qui le paralysait totalement.

La respiration coupée par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, il réussit pourtant à se mettre à quatre patte et se releva lentement.

Indifférent à la douleur sourde qui tambourinait dans sa tête, il chercha du regard le corps de Fleur. Il était à deux mètres de lui maintenant, toujours immobile, une large tâche de sang étalée au niveau du ventre et de la poitrine. Près de sa tête une large chose couleur chaire palpitait. Harry releva les yeux et découvrir avec une frayeur qui le tira en partie de la létargie la chose la plus monstrueuse qu'il ait jamais vu. Un amas de chaire humaine formée à partir des corps de la fosse était en train de prendre une forme vaguement humanoïde sous les paroles sifflantes du mage noir.

Le cœur d'Harry se mis à rebattre à toute vitesse mais il resta sans bouger à contempler cette abomination qui l'avait frappé avec une force titanesque. Puis soudain tout s'enchaîna. L'abomination avança vers lui et marcha sur l'une des ailes blanches tachetée de sang de Fleur. L'équilibre se brisa et Harry chuta. Non pas vers la tristesse et le désespoir mais de l'autre côté : vers la haine et la fureur.

Ses point se serrèrent ses ailes se dressèrent vers le ciel en dégageant deux nuages de neige et sa vue s'embrasa d'un éclat vert qui lui permettait de distinguer chaque détail dans la nuit et la tempête.

Sa baguette atterrit dans sa main et le sortilège d'expulsion qui en jaillit dans un bruit de tonnerre envoya l'abomination s'écraser contre les conifère de la forêt, à une centaine de mètre de là.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, insensible à tout autre sentiment que la haine et la rage noire qui le submergeai un peu plus à chaque seconde et s'envola en formulant à toute vitesse des incantations qu'il connaissait par cœur. Une bille de lumière apparue dans sa paume droite et fusa vers Fleur avant d'enfler pour protéger le corps de la jeune fille dans une bulle de négation semblable à celle qu'avait utilisé Véga lors de son combat contre Céphiré.

Le mage noir mit fin à son incantation tandis que l'abomination de chaire humaine se précipitait de nouveau sur lui.

Harry esquiva facilement les trois trait de lumière vert que venait de lui envoyer Voldemort et fit jaillir de sa baguette le rayon de lumière blanc qui était devenu bleu.

Le mage noir transplana pour éviter l'attaque mais sa créature fut proprement découper en deux et s'embrasa en dégageant une odeur immonde.

Il entendit un sifflement derrière lui et transplana au moment un énorme serpent noir refermait sa mâchoire dans un claquement sec. Le reptile subit le même sort que l'invocation et Harry se téléporta de nouveau une centaine de mètre plus haut. Il ne voyait pas le mage noir ce qui décuplait sa rage. Il voulait le tuer, le massacrer de ses main pour ce qu'il avait fait à Fleur, c'était devenu un besoin, comme une soif de vengeance qu'il devait étancher de toute urgence.

Depuis les nuages qui ne cessaient de s'épaissir dans le ciel, un éclair fondit sur le sol dans un bruit déchirant.

Bientôt suivit par d'autre il marqua le début d'un orage improbable tandis qu'Harry repéraient enfin le mage noir qui marmonnait des formules à la lisière de la forêt.

Devenu faucon, doré par la protection qui l'entourait, grésillant des étincelles qui parcouraient chacune de ses plumes et porté par des vents violents qui accéléraient encore sa course, il fondit sur lui en silence.

Voldemort ne le remarqua qu'au moment où il le transperçait de part en part comme de la fumée. Porté par sa prodigieuse vitesse Harry continua sur sa lancée mais se retourna dans les airs et se transforma en lion. Il toucha le sol rudement et y planta se griffes acérée pour arrêter sa glissade qui l'entraînait une arrière. La crinière parcoure d'éclaire de plus en plus gros , il poussa un rugissement qui se répandit dans la nuit comme un coup de tonnerre et bondit dans la direction du mage noir. Il le voulait sous ses croc, il devait le déchiqueter.

Un sortilège noirs le frôla et un épieux de terre tout droit sorti du sol s'écrasa sur la protection dorée qui recouvrait chaque parcelle de son corps. Aucuns des sorts du mage noirs ne pouvait ralentir sa course et lorsqu'il bondit sur lui pour le broyer avec sa haine, il ne rencontra encore que de la fumée et le ricanement de Voldemort qui l'éjecta d'un sortilège invisible avant relancer sur lui une pluie de trait mortelle.

Redevenu faucon Harry les évita tous et rechercha une nouvelle fois le contact en fondant sur le mage qui faisait surgir du sol un golem de terre pour le protéger.

Harry le transperça et saisit dans ses serres la baguette magique du sorcier qui poussa un cri de rage en ordonnant à son serviteur de le terrasser.

A nouveau lion, Harry prit la baguette du mage dans sa mâchoire et la brisa sous ses yeux avant de pousser un autre rugissement surpuissant qui résonna longtemps dans la vallée eneigée.

Tandis que le golem se précipitait vers lui en faisant trembler le sol, deux sphères sombres envahirent les mains du mage qui prononçait silencieusement des formules en lui lançant un regard haineux.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et, le cœur toujours rempli par cette soif de vengeance, par cette haine qui l'empêchait d'éprouver de la peur ou de la douleur, il jeta contre le golem toute la masse de sa forme féline. A coup de griffe et de croc, il tailla en pièce l'invocation qui ne fut pas en mesure de lui résister longtemps.

Les derniers morceaux de celle ci s'affaissait au sol lorsque les deux sphères d'ombre quittèrent les mains du sorcier et fondirent sur lui à toute vitesse.

A nouveau ange il transplana dans airs pour les éviter mais les deux boule maléfique virèrent rapidement et filèrent dans sa direction.

Enragé, Harry concentra la foudre dans ses poings et lorsqu'elle arrivèrent à sa porté il relâcha deux éclairs qui partirent à leur rencontre. Il y eu une violente explosion qui le propulsa un peu plus haut encore mais les deux sphère maléfiques avaient disparues.

Un sifflement attira à nouveau son attention vers le sol qu'il regarda jute à temps pour voir le mage noir se transformer en basilic.

L'énorme reptile concentra dans sa gueule une nouvelle sphère d'ombre gigantesque qu'il lâcha sur Harry en poussant un sifflement suraiguë.

Sans la moindre hésitation Harry leva les bras au ciel et ferma les poing. Deux immense éclaire traversèrent le ciel et pulvérisèrent la sphère noire qui explosa beaucoup plus violemment que la précédente et envoya Harry dans les nuages.

Il se stabilisa rapidement, légèrement sonné mais encore plus furieux et leva de nouveau les bras au ciel en fermant les yeux. L'orage c'était lui et il en ferait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait tuer, il tuerait.

Il abaissa les bras vers les sol et les nuage qui le lui cachait furent soufflée par une bourrasque surnaturelle qui descendit jusqu'au sol pour soulever des monticules de neige et de poussière.

Voldemort concentrait encore une balle d'ombre dans sa gueule mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser faire.

En éprouvant pour la première fois un léger sentiment de crainte, il leva un bras vers le ciel tout en dirigeant l'autre vers l'énorme basilic qui s'apprêtait à lancer de nouveau son attaque ténébreuse.

Dans un roulement de tonnerre titanesque qui souffla tous les nuages sur plusieurs kilomètres, des centaines d'éclaires illuminèrent le ciel d'un éclat aveuglant en convergeant au même instant sur Harry. Ils traversèrent son corps en une fraction de seconde avant d'en sortir par le bras qui pointait le basilic, tous concentré en un seul, aveuglant et violet, presque invisible. Il fendit l'air en le brûlant avec un son déchirant et atteignit le basilic à la tête en vaporisant au passage la balle d'ombre. Dans un crépitement suintant l'énorme créature fit un bond de plusieurs mètres avant de s'écrouler au sol, fumante et complètement carbonisée, morte.

Harry repris conscience à quelque mètres seulement du sol, alors qu'il allait s'écraser. Il réussit avec peine à ralentir sa chute pour ne pas se tuer mais sentit plusieurs de ses os se briser sous l'impact. Ce qu'il venait de faire avait réduit son corps en miette, le choc avait été effroyable, il avait fait trembler son âme et dissipé toute la haine qu'il pouvait encore avoir.

A quelque mètre de lui le corps de l'énorme créature reprenait la forme du sorcier, tout aussi calciné et mort que son animal totem. Harry se traîna jusqu'a lui en se souvenant de façon brutale ce qu'était la douleur.

Il prononça avec difficulté le nom des trois frères jumeaux pour faire apparaître le globe qui devait enfermer l'âme de Voldemort et l'activa. Un souffle glacial et surnaturel s'éleva alors sur le terrain. Pendant de longue secondes rien ne se produisit puis un cri déchirant se fit entendre alors qu'une masse noire et vaporeuse, entourée par un tourbillon blanc, pénétrait dans le globe qui se mit à briller d'un éclat aveuglant avant de se refermer sur l'âme du mage. C'était fini.

Avec les dernière forces qui lui restait il transplana à côté de Fleur annula la protection qui l'entourait et lui prit la main avant de s'effondrer à côté d'elle, trop épuisé pour pleurer et trop triste pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Rah, voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre avant de partir en vacance… c'est pas trop tôt

Enfin bon j'espère que ça vous aura plus et tout et tout…

Si vous voulez me laisser une review faut pas vous gêner.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 :

…Bon, alors ce chapitre est très court… Je ne l'ai pas du tout terminé en fait mais comme ça fait trois plombes que je n'ai rien posté, bah, je le poste quand même.  
Sinon je voudrais remercier titeshana, pour ses reviews mais aussi et surtout pour le reste, et avec elle sa petite sœur qui lui a gentiment prêté son portable quand elle en avait besoin  
Sur ce, Joyeuses fêtes à tous et bonne lecture !!!

Un tremblement parcouru le sol et le tira de sa torpeur. Il entrouvrit les yeux.  
Droit devant lui le ciel était parfaitement clair, aucun nuage ne masquait plus le bleu sombre de la voûte céleste, seulement la vapeur condensée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres au rythme lent de sa respiration.  
Il était frigorifié, le froid mordant de la nuit d'hiver le tuait lentement tandis que retentissait dans son crâne le claquement frénétique de ses dents qui s'entrechoquaient et les battements trop lents de son cœur.

« Oh non, elle n'est pas morte quand même. » Fit une voix enfantine à côté de lui.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et Harry se redressa presque aussitôt. Il venait de se rappeler où il se trouvait.

« Fleur… » Murmura-t-il en se penchant sur elle sans tenir compte des protestations douloureuses que lui envoyaient son corps.

Il lâcha négligemment le globe noir qui contenait l'âme de Voldemort et caressa d'une main tremblante et incertaine le visage de Fleur. Il était blanc et froid, encore plus froid que lui, beaucoup trop froid. Sa main aussi était froide, il la tenait toujours contre lui et ne voulait pas la lâcher.

« Oups, je crois bien que si. » Reprit la voix enfantine d'Héraclion qui fit rapidement glisser sa petite main sur le front de la jeune Française.

Harry l'entendit à peine, sa respiration était devenue haletante et le nœud qu'il avait dans la gorge l'empêchait de parler et de pleurer. La colère et la haine qu'il avait éprouvées s'étaient évanouies, maintenant il ne ressentait plus que de la tristesse et du désespoir. Il s'y perdait complètement, se laissait submerger par ces vagues sombres qui le noyaient lentement et l'entraînaient loin de tout autre sentiment. Son esprit faisait défiler dans sa tête tous les moments heureux qu'il avait eus avec Fleur. Elle était endormie sur un lit à côté de lui, nue mais recouverte d'un drap blanc, elle se réveillait et lui souriait…Il faisait nuit, le ciel était clair, il n'avait jamais vu autant d'étoile et Fleur était assise sur un rocher à côté de lui…Une expression de fierté complice illuminait son visage en sueur alors qu'ils venaient de tuer ensemble et pour la première fois une invocation de Véga…Il volait avec elle dans cette nuit toujours claire qui recouvrait une vallée africaine…Il lui faisait l'amour pour la première fois…On leur annonçait que Fleur était enceinte…  
Toutes ces images se précipitaient de plus en plus rapidement dans sa tête et lacéraient son cœur déjà déchiré.

Indifférent aux paroles d'Héraclion, il se traîna un peu plus près du corps inerte de la jeune Française.  
Lentement et avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, il glissa ses bras derrière les genoux et les épaules de la jeune fille en prenant soin de ne pas froisser les longues plumes blanches de ses ailes.

« Hé, il ne faut pas laisser ça là » S'exclama Héraclion en ramassant la sphère noire qui rayonnait d'un lumière sombre et malveillante. « C'est dangereux… Où va tu ? »

Harry s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs pour que les ailes de Fleur ne touches pas le sol. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il ne voulait pas rester ici.  
Il commença alors à flotter lentement droit devant lui sans quitter des yeux, le visage de la jeune Française. La pierre du savoir n'y brillait plus. Elle semblait froide et morte.

« Attend, il faut ramasser le corps de l'autre fou, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer… »

Les paroles de l'angelot se perdirent dans le vent, Harry était déjà trop loin pour les entendre. Ses propres ailes pointaient vers le sol qu'elles touchaient en laissant de longues traînées sur l'épaisse couche de neige qui le recouvraient. Autour de lui le village déjà ravagé était maintenant retourné à la nature. Le souffle des dernières explosions avaient finit d'éparpiller sur le sol les rares murs encore debout alors que les plantes gigantesques créées par Fleur et son invocation continuaient de s'étendre sur les monceaux de pierrailles poussiéreuses.  
En voyant leur larges feuilles se développer lentement, si vivante sous le faible éclat que délivrait le ciel étoilé, Harry sentit son cœur se déchirer un peu plus encore tandis que son esprit saturé d'une noire tristesse continuait de dériver dans un océan de désespoir.

Une lumière orangée beaucoup plus loin sur sa droite lui rappela pourtant qu'il n'était pas seul ici. Le dôme magique qu'avait érigé Cristal pour protéger les Weasley, Hermione et Draco était la seul chose qui restait de l'auberge qui s'était effondrée sur les Mangemorts inconscients. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry transplana là bas. Il voulait être seul et il ne savait pas où il avait trouver la force d'aller affronter les éclats de voix et les questions. En fait il avait transplané presque malgré lui. De toute façon il s'en moquait, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux et depuis l'infini tristesse qui l'habitait il avait l'impression que plus rien n'aurait jamais d'importance. Il se sentait vide et incomplet, déchiré, seul, désespérément seul et à des années lumière du monde qui l'entourait.

« Harry… » Murmura Hermione d'une voix étranglée quand il apparut à côté du dôme protecteur, toujours à quelques centimètres du sol pour que les longues ailes blanches de Fleur ne s'y abîme pas.

Cristal poussa une courte plainte et le bouclier qu'il maintenait en place s'évanoui alors que dans un jaillissement de flammes rouges et ors il se matérialisa directement sur le ventre de la jeune française, tout contre Harry qui resta immobile.

Mise à part Drago, tout le monde se précipita autour de lui.

Une foule de questions l'assaillirent mais il n'en compris pas une seule. Sur les visages qui l'entouraient transparaissait la peur, l'incrédulité et l'horreur. C'est tout ce qu'il était en mesure de voir.  
D'un battement d'aile il s'écarta légèrement pour conservé une distance respectable entre lui et les personnes qui continuaient de les dévisager, lui et le corps sans vie de la jeune Française. Il n'aurait pas du revenir, il le regrettait déjà. Même le chant silencieux de Cristal ne parvenait pas à percer la tristesse sans fond et les remords glacés qui avaient pris possession de son esprit.

Il sentit soudain une vague d'agitation et tous les regards se détournèrent de lui. A contre cœur, il leva les yeux du visage pâle de Fleur et constata sans aucune émotion que Bellatrix s'était défaite de ses entraves et tenait Draco en joue avec la baguette qu'elle venait de lui arraché des mains. Elle avait passé un bras autour de la gorge du blondinet et tenait son arme pointé droit sur son visage.

« Si l'un d'entre vous bouge je le tue ! Jetez vos baguettes au sol ! » Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix féroce et tintée de folie.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, tout le monde s'exécuta. Tout le monde sauf Harry qui avait laissé sa baguette sur le sol à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là.  
Il continuait de fixer Bellatrix avec un certain étonnement. Que cherchait elle à faire ? Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il la tue ? Ne comprenait elle pas qu'il n'en pouvait plus et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à prendre sa vie ?

« Harry je t'avais déjà prévenu qu'il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos à un adversaire avant de s'être assuré qu'il était bien mort. » Lança Bellatrix dont les lèvres s'étaient étirées en un sourire dément. « Cette erreur va vous coûter la vie à tous…Enfin tous ceux qui sont toujours en vie. » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant le corps de Fleur qu'Harry tenait dans ses bras.

« Tuez la, ne vous occupez pas de moi. Je me fiche de mourir ou de rester en vie, elle à tuer ma mère. Tuez la ! » Ordonna Draco d'une voix étrangement déterminé pour quelqu'un qui peinait à respirer et qui avait le teint aussi pâle que Fleur.

Une bourrasque glaciale balaya la scène, fit claquer les capes et emporta avec elle un nuage de neige et de poussière puis Bellatix éclata de rire.

« J'ai peut être tué ta mère mais c'est à Harry que tu dois la mort de ton père. » Cracha-t-elle d'un ton qui contrastait avec son hilarité. « Oui, c'est lui qui l'a tué lors de l'attaque de Poudlard. » Ajouta-t-elle en voyant la bouche de Draco qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sans laisser échapper aucuns sons. « Tu te trouves entre les deux meurtriers de tes parents. »

Harry n'avait plus du tout envie d'entendre la mangemort. Sa voix agressait ses oreilles et clamait des faits qu'il aurait préféré oublier.  
Il croisa son regard, pulvérisa les maigres défenses qui protégeait son esprit et y imposa un ordre. Le corps de Bellatrix se détendit d'un seul coup. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, l'expression démente de son visage se figea et elle s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Elle ne sortirait du coma que s'il le décidait et pour le moment il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à envisager cette possibilité.

« Harry, mon chérie, que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Ms Weasley en reportant son attention sur lui après avoir rappelé à elle sa baguette magique. « …Il est…Vous l'avez tué ? »

Tuez qui ? Fleur ? Oui c'était autant sa faute que celle de Voldemort si elle gisait à présent sans vie dans ses bras.  
Non, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui. S'il n'avait pas été aussi faible, il aurait fait plus attention et il n'aurait pas fondu d'amour en la sauvant une première fois. Il aurait alors pu sentir que Voldemort s'approchait par derrière et il aurait transplaner pour mettre Fleur en lieu sûr avant de revenir tuer le mage noir. Au lieu de ça il n'avait rien vu venir et Fleur s'était sacrifiée pour lui sauver la vie.  
Il se dégoûtait.

Cristal poussa une note plus puissante et plus chaude que les autres et Harry sentit le corps de la jeune Française quitter ses bras et s'élever lentement dans les airs. Incapable de faire un geste, il contempla le prisme aux parois rougeoyantes qui se forma autour d'elle sous les accords gris du phénix qui déploya ses longues ailes et s'envola pour ne pas être enfermé dans cette prison de verre qui flottait dans les airs.

Harry, qui volait toujours à quelque centimètres du sol, se laissa retomber lourdement sur les dalles crasseuse de l'ancienne auberge qui avait été entièrement soufflée par les explosions.  
Quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le sol, il poussa un gémissement de douleur et se laissa tomber à genoux.  
Tous les os de son flanc droit devait s'être brisés lorsqu'il s'était écrasé au sol après avoir vaincu le mage noir. Tant qu'il flottait dans les airs, il ne le sentait qu'assez peu, mais maintenant que son corps pesait sur le sol, la douleur devenait suffocante.

« Harry… » Demanda Charlie en s'accroupissant à côté de lui. Sa voix était calme et rassurante mais insistante. « Est-ce que Lord Voldemort est mort, où est-ce que nous sommes encore en danger ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas pendant que Cristal venait se poser sur son épaule. Le phénix dont le plumage flamboyant aux reflets de pierres précieuses scintillait dans la nuit comme des milliers d'étoiles, étendit l'une de ses longues ailes crépitante et la déploya autour de la tête d'Harry tandis que les immenses plumes de sa queue, semblables à de grands serpents de feu et de lumière, se dissociaient et s'enroulaient lentement autour de son corps, baignant ses bras, son torse, ses ailes et ses jambes de leur lueur dorée surnaturelle.

Harry sentit son souffle s'accéléré. Autour de lui tout n'était plus qu'or, rubis et diamant, un monde coloré et réconfortant dont jaillissait des étincelles chaudes et colorées. La deuxième aile de Cristal venait de se rabattre devant son visage, le coupant totalement du monde extérieur et l'enfermant dans une bulle dorée où il ne ressentait rien d'autre que la chaleur divine qui s'insinuait rapidement dans son corps et balayait la douleur et la fatigue des combats. Il n'avait plus conscience de la nuit où du froid, plus conscience des personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui où du sol sous ses genoux, tous ses sens était saturé par cette vague de chaleur qui le baignait entièrement et l'emmenait très loin de tout le reste. De tout, sauf de la tristesse et du désespoir qui noyaient son esprit.

Le phénix entama alors les prémices d'un chant limpide et silencieux dont les écho semblaient se répéter sans fin dans son esprit. Les notes n'avaient ni leur chaleur ni leur puissances habituelle et leur enchaînement lent mais harmonieux avait quelque chose de magnifique mais d'infiniment triste. Une tristesse qui trouvait son répondant dans l'océan glacée qui occupait la tête d'Harry.  
Pourtant la splendeur grise de ces lamentations le traversèrent de toutes part et retournèrent entièrement âme. Il n'entendait plus que ça, tous ses sens semblaient répondre à cet complainte qui, si elle ne pouvait ni réchauffer la tristesse qui l'habitait ni la faire disparaître ou l'amoindrir, le guidait aussi sûrement qu'une étoile pour qu'il ne s'y noie pas.  
Brusquement Harry éprouva le besoin de pleurer.  
Jamais plus il ne reverrait Fleur vivante ; ses sourires, ses colères, ses caprices, ses caresses, ses regards, son amour… Il avait mal, tout en elle lui manquait déjà terriblement. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait pleurer. Pour ça et aussi pour les jumeaux, ses enfants qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir naître et grandir. Des enfants issu un peu malgré eux de leur amour mais qui bizarrement lui manquaient déjà autant que la jeune Française.

Alors, protégé du monde extérieur par le corps et les pouvoirs de Cristal, il pleura. Il pleura pendant un temps interminable tout ce qu'il venait de perdre et qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

Finalement, lorsque Harry fut incapable de verser une larme de plus, le phénix brisa le charme en repliant lentement ses ailes et cessa de chanter à son oreille.  
Sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses larmes, Harry se releva.  
Grâce à Cristal les blessures de son corps n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir, mais les meurtrissures de son âme étaient toujours présentes, plus calme et plus fluides mais toujours aussi vivantes et douloureuses.

Après les longues minutes qu'il venait de passé dans la lumière chaude et éblouissante des ailes du phénix, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'habituer de nouveau à l'obscurité et au froid environnante.  
Personne n'avait bougé. Les Weasley et Hermione étaient devant lui en arc de cercle et le regardait sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire tandis que Draco, en retrait et pâle comme un mort, pointait sur lui d'une main tremblante la baguette qu'il avait reprit à Bellatrix. Harry n'y prêta aucune attention. Le blondinet serait incapable de lancer un sortilège dans son état et Harry s'en désintéressa aussitôt pour porter son regard sur le sol où, enveloppé dans les capes de Ron et Bill, le petit garçon qu'ils avaient sauvé de la fosse se réveillait lentement de son sommeil forcé. La mort de Fleur avait rompu l'ordre qu'elle avait imposé à son esprit.

« J'ai mis du temps à retrouver ta baguette. »

Tous les regards qui jusqu'alors était dirigé sur Harry, oscillant entre son visage, ses ailes et sa pierre du savoir, se tournèrent vers Héraclion qui approchait lentement en flottant dans l'air froid.  
Dans sa main droite l'angelot tenait le corps sans vie du mage noire qu'il traînait sur le sol tandis que sa main gauche portaient le globe sombre et la baguette d'Harry.

Reprenant brusquement consciente de la réalité qui l'entourait, Harry tendis la main vers la silhouette lumineuse et d'une penser, fit voler jusqu'à lui son arme et la sphère qui renfermait l'âme de Voldemort.  
Il ne prêta aucune attention aux regard des autres protagonistes qui se contentaient de regarder la scène en silence, complètement dépassé par l'enchaînement des événement et les forces en présence. Il remarqua pourtant le regard paniqué du ministre Yougoslave de la magie qui regardait successivement le corps de son maître et l'objet sombre qu'Harry tenait dans ses mains.

« Son âme restera définitivement prisonnière de cette sphère. » Dit-il sombrement en regarda le corps immobilisé d'Himler qui ne pouvait toujours pas prononcé un mot. « Il ne pourra jamais se réincarner, c'est terminé. »

C'étaient les première mots qu'il prononçait depuis la mort de Fleur. Sa voix ne tremblait pas mais elle était étrangement faible et éteinte.

« Alors cette bataille est vraiment terminée. » Murmura Mme Weasley, incrédule mais soulagée, en regardant le corps sans vie de Voldemort.

« Ce ne fut pas facile. » Assura Héraclion à l'adresse de ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté au combat. « Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais ce fou à réussi à se transformer en basilic, un très gros basilic même… » Ajouta-il en jetant au pied de Harry la dépouille du mage noir. « On s'est battu en cassant tout autour de nous et au moment ou j'allais le tuer il a réussit à me prendre dans sa gueule et… »

« Tais toi ! » Souffla Harry qui n'avait pas du tout envie de revivre tout le combat.

L'angelot se tourna vers lui et le regarda une seconde sans comprendre puis il baissa les yeux vers le sol.  
« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est morte. » Dit-il d'une petite voix gênée. « J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous protéger mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir le piège… »

Une nouvelle fois il fut interrompu, pas par Harry qui pourtant s'apprêtait à le faire, mais par les six exclamations horrifiée qui retentirent dans la nuit froide.

Harry savait ce qui avait provoqué ces exclamation, il l'avait vu en même temps que tout les autres : le fluide noir et épais qui s'échappait lentement du corps de Voldemort et s'élevait dans les airs pour former une sphère de fumée noirâtre.

«Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'exclama Ron qui comme tous les autres avait aussitôt reculer d'un bon mètre et dresser sa baguette en l'air.

Voilà je vais essayer d'écrire la suite le plus rapidement possible mais bon ce n'est pas dit que ce soit très rapide quand même... On ne m'a toujours pas rendu mon coeur et c'est un peu dur d'écrire sans lui... Re bonnes fêtes à tout le monde et gros bisous à titeshana !


	23. Chapter 23

Voilà la fin du chapitre 21 !!! Vous aller enfin avoir la réponse à la question que vous vous posez tous désolé si ça ne vous plait pas… Ah et merci pour vos reviews !!!Et puis bisous à tite Shana si elle passe par là

Harry, qui lui n'avait pas bougé, ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train de se passer et s'il n'avait pas été à se point éloigné de la réalité, il aurait été terrifié par les pulsations magique d'une rare intensité qui émanaient de l'étrange fumée noire. Cette magie, puissante , étrange et profondément maléfique rendaient nerveux le phénix qui, perché sur son épaule, soufflait de petit jet de flamme en s'agitant légèrement.

« Héraclion va tous vous emmener chez Sirius. » Dit-il de cette même voix éteinte, les yeux fixés vers les émanations malsaines qui suintaient hors de Voldemort.

« On ne va nul par sans toi ! » Protesta Hermione d'une voix déterminée mas teintée de peur et d'incertitude. « Tu viens avec nous ou nous restons tous ici ! »

« Héraclion, tu ne les quitteras pas une seule seconde et tu veilleras à ce que ces deux là ne fasse pas de dégâts. » Ajouta Harry en désignant le premier ministre de Yougoslavie et Bellatrix avant de transmettre à l'angelot une image du lieu où il devait se rendre.

« Hein ! Mais ça ne vas pas du tout ça ! Je suis sensé rester avec toi et te protéger. C'est ce que veut… »

« Tu devais protéger Fleur aussi… » Fit remarquer Harry d'une voix devenue glaciale. « Et compte tenu du résultats je pense que je vais me passer de tes services ! Tu les accompagnes chez Sirius et tu veilles sur eux jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore ou de Véga . »

« Mais Harry… » Dit Ginny d'une voix désespérée.

« Ca ne sert à rien de discuter. » Coupa Harry plus calmement en se retournant vers eux après qu'Héraclion eut baissé les yeux au sol de résignation. « Ce qui se joue ici vous dépasse et je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive la même chose qu'a Fleur. »

D'un signe de tête il ordonna à l'angelot de procéder. Ce dernier lui lança un ultime regard avant s'exécuter à contrecœur tandis que les émanations malsaines se réunissaient pour former une sphère de brume noire à quelques centimètres du sol.

Une poignée de secondes plus tard Harry contemplait sombrement la lumière bleutée qui fit disparaître les neuf personnes et l'invocation qu'il avait devant lui.

« Nous voilà seul… » Murmura-t-il autant pour lui même que pour le phénix qui reposait sur son épaule.

Une note nerveuse lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il devait se réveiller et s'occuper de ce qu'il avait devant lui mais il n'en fit rien. Délaissant au contraire le globe noir qui grossissait lentement, il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le prisme aux parois rouges qui contenait le corps sans vie de Fleur. Harry ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du visage pâle de la jeune Française. Si la pierre du savoir avait brillé sur son front il aurait presque pu croire qu'elle était endormie tant elle semblait détendue. Bien sûr elle portait sur elle les traces du combat qu'elle avait mené. Sa robe et sa cape, maculée de sang et de poussière, étaient déchirées en plusieurs endroit, laissant entrapercevoir sa peau noircie elle aussi par la poussière et le sang. Mais à part ça elle ne portait aucune blessures, rien qui puisse indiqué qu'elle ne vivait plus.

Entièrement absorbé par le désespoir sans fin qu'il éprouvait en la contemplant, Harry ne tînt une nouvelle fois pas compte des avertissements de Cristal qui s'agitait de plus en plus sur son épaule. Délaissant sa baguette et la sphère contenant l'âme de Voldemort, il posa ses mains sur les parois transparentes du prisme et les fit lentement glisser dans une longue caresse.

Il voulait prendre Fleur dans ses bras, il voulait la serrer contre lui…Il voulait qu'elle vive.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le rouge pâle des parois. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, les yeux transformée en une cascade d'eau salée.

Il n'arriverait pas à le supporter, il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de sa présence, de son amour… Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas accomplir seul ce que Véga attendait de lui, sans Fleur à ses côtés il en serait incapable.

Le phénix poussa un cri plus puissant que les autres et une décharge brûlante parcouru Harry de part en part. Cristal n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on ne l'écoute pas et Harry sentit de l'agacement derrière la nervosité de l'oiseau de feu.

Les joues brillantes de larmes, il se retourna vers le corps de Voldemort. La sphère brumeuse n'était plus là. A sa place se tenait un épais manuscrit de cuir noir parcouru par des symboles qui luisaient d'un rouge malveillant.

Harry comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait du livre de Pharanos. Si l'Archange n'était pas parvenu à le retrouver c'était parce que le mage noir l'avait dissimuler dans son propre corps.

Alors que cette pensée traversait son esprit en pleur, le monde autour de lui explosa dans une déflagration orangée. Malgré la protection que Cristal érigea à la hâte et qui leur sauva la vie, Harry se sentit arraché au sol et retomba lourdement dans les ruines de l'auberges, sur une pierre mal taillée qui lui brisa de nouvelles côtes dans un craquement sinistre. Un cris de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvre puis il sombra dans l'inconscient.

« Debout ! » ordonna une voix autoritaire.

Au prix d'un effort de volonté, Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait parfaitement conscient d'être resté inconscient qu'un bref instant. Son corps le faisait souffrir, il avait l'impression de s'être fait écrasé par un énorme roché. Mais il se moquait pas mal de cette souffrance, elle n'était pas grand chose comparé à sa peine.

Une main puissante le saisit par le col de sa robe et le remit sur pied en lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

La nuit, la neige, le vent, le froid, la poussière et les ruines. Son environnement quelques secondes auparavant se résumait en un grossier mélange de ces éléments sans vie. A présent il ne voyait plus ni neige ni poussière ni ruine. Le froid aussi avait disparu et seul restait la nuit et le vent. Un vent chaud qui balayait maintenant une étendue de terre calcinée sur laquelle se détachait de longues veine de roches fondues.

Pourtant Harry n'avait pas bougé, le prisme qui contenait le corps de Fleur était toujours là à la différence près que Cristal était à présent perché dessus.

Un peu plus loin le corps de Voldemort était parti en fumé et la seule chose qui marquait encore son emplacement était le livre de Pharanos qui continuait de flotter à quelque centimètre du sol. Il était à présent enfermé dans une cage de lumière et les symboles rouges qui recouvraient sa couverture avaient cessé de briller.

« Regarde moi ! » Reprit la voix grave et puissante alors que se resserrait la prise sur son col. « Je vais lire dans ton esprit, laisse moi le passage ou tu souffrira inutilement. »

L'invitation était inutile, les défenses d'Harry étaient totalement défaites si bien qu'il ne sentit pas venir l'intrusion qui s'insinua dans son esprit comme une aiguille et y arracha des lambeaux de mémoire.

Par réflexe il se débattit et tenta de redresser ses protections mais l'homme les pulvérisa sans ménagement, manquant de justesse de le faire sombrer une nouvelle fois dans l'inconscience.

« C'était le moyen le plus rapide de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. » Expliqua Véga après d'interminable seconde de souffrance durant lesquelles Harry avait revécu toute la soirée qui venait de s'écouler.

L'imposante main noire le relâcha enfin et il s'effondra sur le sol, tremblant de toute part.

Il entendit au loin l'Archange prononcer une incantation et il poussa un nouveau cris de douleur lorsque dans un craquement non moins sinistre que le précédent, ses côtes brisées se ressoudèrent.

« Relève toi ! » Dit Véga en l'aidant à se remettre debout. « Fleur portait-elle l'anneau que je vous ai donné ? »

Sa vois était dure, forte et tendue. Il était en colère.

« …'Sais pas. » Murmura Harry en éprouvant toutes les peines du monde à se maintenir debout. Il avait la tête qui tournait dangereusement et devait lutter de toute ses forces pour combattre le voile noir qui tentait de le plonger dans le repos forcé que réclamait en hurlant son corps et son esprit. « …J'ai le mien… » Reprit-il en retombant à genoux sur le sol, une main plaquée contre son front dans l'espoir qu'elle l'aiderait à apaiser le marteau qui semblait vouloir y percer un trou.

L'Archange transplana directement à côté de la prison qui retenait le corps de Fleur et commença à l'examiné sous toutes ses coutures tout en marmonnant d'incompréhensibles paroles destinées au phénix qui se tenait dessus et qui lui répondait par de brèves notes.

« On dirait bien que oui. » Finit-il par murmurer. « Elle le porte sur elle. »

« …Vous pouvez la sauvez ? » Demanda Harry qui avait brusquement retrouvé la force de se relever.

Il fut aussitôt assaillit par un violent vertige et retomba lourdement sur le sol calciné.

« L'ornement qui sertit cette bague fonctionne de la même façon que ceci. » Reprit l'Archange en levant sa main droite qui tenait le globe sombre où était désormais prisonnière l'âme de Voldemort. « Il emprisonne l'âmes de son porteur si celle-ci vient à quitter son corps… »

« Alors… »

« Oui, probablement. » Le coupa l'Archange qui regardait toujours fixement la prisme Rouge. « Mais je vais devoir te plongé dans le sommeil pendant l'opération. Tu n'es pas encore près à rencontré l'entité divine dont je vais solliciter l'aide. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ai le temps de répondre il sentit une nouvelle intrusion dans son esprit. Une seconde plus tard une vague de fatigue alourdit ses paupières. Il tenta de résister pendant une seconde puis sombra dans le sommeil.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda une voix familière emprunte d'inquiétude.

« Très bien mais il irait encore mieux si je n'avais pas été obligé de lire dans son esprit les événements de cette soirée. Il devrait d'ailleurs bientôt se réveiller. » Lui répondit une voix grave et détendue

« Et Mlle Delacourt ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Elle est vivant. Mais on ne saura si son âme a vraiment réintégré son corps que lorsqu'elle se réveillera…Ce qui risque de prendre un bon moment. Mais je suis assez confiant, l'opération s'est bien déroulée. »

« A-t-elle perdue ses enfants ? »

« … J'avoue que je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier…Mais j'imagine que non. Leur phénix à emprisonné son corps dans un cristal temporel très peu de temps après sa mort effective. Le sang qui coule dans ses veine n'est pas humain et il les aura probablement maintenu en vie jusque là.»

« Le livre ? »

« Bonne question…Il n'est plus à craindre pour le moment, mais je vais devoir travailler dessus un certain temps de lui rendre sa passivité première. Tom à déclenché sans le savoir l'enchantement qui lui était attaché et un portail se forme dans un autre monde pour le relier à celui-ci. J'ai encore le temps d'arrêté le processus, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. »

« Je l'espère…Où se trouvait-il? »

« Eh bien il semble que Tom ait trouvé le moyen de l'intégré à son corps. C'est assez subtil de sa part en fait car il a profiter d'une grande partie de ses pouvoirs latents… J'ai bien fait mon travail et il n'aurait jamais été en mesure de leur tenir tête sans ce surcroît de puissance »

« Il ne pourra pas s'échapper de ce globe de restriction…»

« Effectivement, le travail d'Harry s'achève ici alors que le tien se poursuit. »

« En effet, et pour commencé j'ai entre autre un château à prendre d'assaut pour clore ce chapitre de l'histoire. »

« J'ai sentit un sortilège d'illusion plus au nord, j'imagine que c'est là qu'il se cache. »

« Je l'ai senti aussi. Veux-tu m'accompagner ou dois-je m'en chargé seul ? »

« Allons tu es peut être vieux mais tu ne me fera pas croire que tu n'es pas capable de t'en occupé seul. Enfin, si tu y tiens je vais venir avec toi. »

« C'est très aimable à toi, j'ai moi aussi d'autre choses à faire et assez peu de temps à perdre avec des Mangemorts effrayés. »

Harry poussa un gémissement et battit des paupière. Il faisait toujours nuit et sous son corps il sentait la terre dure et irrégulière. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi se réveillait-il ici. Et ses voix ? Elles avaient parlé de Fleur. Fleur !

Il se redressa en sursaut malgré le poids de ses ailes qui l'entraînait en arrière. Elle était à deux mètres de lui, enveloppée dans les longues plumes de Cristal.

D'une pensée il transplana à ses côtés. La lumière qui émanait de l'oiseau de feu se reflétait sur sa peau et la teintait d'un orange apaisant. Sur son front la pierre du savoir scintillait de nouveau d'un faible éclat bleuté.

« Harry ? » Fit la deuxième voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, brusquement conscient qu'il n'était pas seul.

Dumbledore et Véga, debout à quelques mètres de là, le regardaient avec indulgence. Dans les yeux du directeur de Poudlard brillait de la fierté de la compassion et une froide colère qui ne lui était elle pas destinée.

« …Professeur… que faites vous ici ? »

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots, il se sentait complètement vidé et était incapable de savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

« J'ai demandé à ton phénix d'aller le chercher. » Répondit Véga d'une voix qui était beaucoup plus calme et plus détendue que précédemment. Plus calme en fait qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers mois.

Harry enregistra l'information sans l'analysé. Son cerveau était beaucoup trop embrouillé pour qu'il puisse penser raisonnablement.

« …Ils sont tous chez Sirius. » Finit-il par murmurer après de longues secondes de silence.

Bien que le sol soit toujours calciné, l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchit et Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'une bourrasque plus violente que les autres apporta sur lui le froid mordant qui régnait aux alentours. « Le ministre de Yougoslavie et Bellatrix sont avec eux… Héraclion doit les surveiller. »

« Nous avons Himler sous la main… » Murmura Dumbledore pour lui même. « Voilà qui devrait simplifier les choses… En attendant je pense que tu as gagné le droit de te reposer un peu. J'ai un certain nombre de chose à te demander et à t'expliquer mais tu n'est pas en état de les entendre et moi je n'ai pas non plus le temps de te les fournir. »

« Emporte Fleur loin d'ici et reste avec elle jusqu'à son réveil. Nous nous occuperons du reste » Expliqua l'Archange de sa voix grave et profonde. « Ah, n'oublie pas de me prévenir lorsqu'elle aura reprit connaissance. »

Toujours assis sur le sol, Harry comprit dans un bref accès de lucidité qu'on lui demandait de partir, de mettre fin à ce cauchemars et de veiller sur Fleur. Il hocha la tête, attrapa la main de Fleur et transplana sous les regards brillants de ses deux professeurs.

Le froid s'effaça devant un air chaud et parfumé, un tapis de mousse remplaça la terre calcinée et aux ruines succédèrent le paysage d'une Afrique endormie.

Le silence oppressant avait disparu et Harry percevait maintenant les aléas tranquilles du cours d'eau à deux mètres de là, le fracas diffus des chutes au fond de la vallée et parfois les cris des animaux nocturnes dispersés dans la savane.

Allongé à côté du corps de Fleur, il reprenait son souffle lentement. Le bruit de sa respiration résonnait dans sa tête et dominait ceux de la nature environnante. Le transplanage avait été difficile et le marteau dans sa tête avait recommencer à tambouriner.

Plusieurs dizaines de secondes plus tard, il réussit à ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel au dessus de lui était parfaitement dégagé et les millions d'étoiles dont il se paraît lui conféraient un éclat digne des plus belles nimbes.

Harry le regarda un long moment avant d'avoir la force de se redresser pour poser ses yeux sur le corps de Fleur étendu à sa gauche sur le matelas de mousse. L'abdomen de la jeune fille se soulevait au rythme lent de sa respiration. Elle était en vie.

Cette constatation le frappa de plein fouet et déclencha une tempête dans son esprit. Toute la tension nerveuse qu'il avait accumulé s'évanouit d'un seul coup lui révélant en même temps l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait. Son esprit était ankylosé par l'intensité de toutes les émotions qu'il avait abrité tandis que les muscles de son corps se rebellaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

Indifférent aux larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et continuaient de tracer des sillons sur la crasse qui recouvrait sa peau, il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Fleur. Son cœur battait lentement.

Une nouvelle vague de soulagement lui traversa l'esprit et le vida entièrement de ses forces. Il se blottit contre Fleur et s'endormit une seconde après avoir recouvert leur corps de l'une de ses ailes blanches.

Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression de s'être endormi une seconde plutôt, pourtant il se sentait bel et bien reposé.

Silencieusement il se leva et grimaça en constant que presque tous ses muscles étaient courbaturés. Fleur n'avait pas bougé mais dans le ciel au dessus de lui les étoiles avaient changé de position. Certaines avaient disparu derrière l'horizon alors que d'autre s'étaient élevée au zénith. Il avait dormi plusieurs heures finalement.

Depuis la dernière fois la savane n'avait pas changé, l'éruption de Kilimandjaro n'avait pas affecté la vallée.

Le mince cour d'eau dans lequel tout avait commencé coulait toujours lentement à côté du gros rocher plat recouvert de mousse sur lequel ils étaient installés. Autour, les roses qui avaient poussées trois semaines plus tôt étaient toujours pleine de vie, et leur parfum sucré se mêlait avec harmonie aux odeurs sauvages de la vallée Africaine.

Harry contempla plusieurs seconde l'univers tranquille mais bien vivant qui l'entourait. Il se sentait étrangement détendue et sereine. Fleur était en vie, Voldemort ne pourrais plus jamais nuire à personne et lui il n'avait plus le poids de la prophétie sur les épaules. Mais le plus important c'était que Fleur soit en vie songea-t-il en la regardant dormir tranquillement.

Il étira ses bras et ses longues ailes engourdis par le sommeil. Ses mains et ses vêtements en lambeaux étaient maculés du sang de Fleur. Il y en avait tant qu'il distinguait à peine la marque verte et lumineuse qui serpentait le long de son bras gauche. En voyant son faible éclat rougit par le sang, il se demanda s'il avait réussi à protéger les êtres qui l'entouraient. Il avait sans doute sauver Mme Weasley et Bill mais Fleur était morte à cause de lui… Enfin, elle vivait maintenant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment grâce à lui. Il avait fait de son mieux pourtant. Et si elle était resté avec Cristal et les autre elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de cette façon.

Il poussa un soupir avant de s'envoler vers le minuscule lac que formait le cours d'eau juste à côté de leur rocher. Il avait besoin de se laver, la poussière, le sang et la sueur rendaient sa peau désagréablement poisseuse.

Après avoir fait disparaître ce qui restait de ses vêtements, il se glissa lentement mais entièrement dans l'eau claire et fraîche.

Entouré par les bruissements du vent et les murmures de la savane, il passa un long moment dans le cour d'eau à faire disparaître toute la crasse qui recouvrait son corps et le plumage blanc de ses ailes. Gorgée d'eau, ces dernières pesaient fortement dans son dos et il avait toutes les peines du monde à rester en équilibre.

Quand finalement il ne resta plus aucunes tâches de sang sur le blanc pur de ses plumes, il fouetta violemment l'air de ses ailes pour les sécher et déclencha une tempête de goutte d'eau qui fit crépiter la surface du petit lac.

Il plongea une dernière fois la tête dans l'eau avant de prendre son envole et de foncer droit vers les étoiles.

L'air chaud qui glissait le long de son corps tandis qu'il s'élevait le sécha en quelque secondes mais il continua de monter dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que la vallée en dessous de lui fasse partie intégrale de la savane qui l'entourait. Alors seulement il s'arrêta, pris une profonde inspiration et contempla le monde à ses pieds.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière, tout était baigné par la teinte bleue nuit que le ciel irradiait. En haut des falaises qui entouraient la vallée, sur les deux vaste étendue désertique ponctué d'arbres aux formes étranges, de buissons d'épineux et de hautes touffes d'herbes sèches, Harry pouvait voir des troupeaux de zèbres de gnous et de gazelles cohabiter dans un indifférence totale. La plupart des herbivores qu'il avait sous les yeux dormait alors que d'autre, moins nombreux, était en train de paître silencieusement, débarrassé pour une nuit de la menace que représentaient leurs prédateurs.

Les ailes déployées, il se laissa glisser dans l'air en se dirigeant vers eux. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce genre d'animaux c'était au zoo, juste avant d'entré à Poudlard. Il voulait les revoir.

Il ne lui fallu que quelque minute pour arrivé au dessus d'eux, et la première chose qu'il remarqua c'était que le sol n'était pas aussi désertique que ça. Il était en parti recouvert d'une herbe jaune et épaisse qui poussait directement sur l'étendue de sable et de poussière.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, il plana au dessus d'eux en maintenant autour de lui une bulle d'air hermétique pour que son odeur ne les effraye pas.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute passée à arpenter le troupeau en tout sens, il se décida finalement à poser la main sur un zèbre en train de brouter. Il se positionna à la vertical, la tête en bas et tendis lentement le bras vers l'animal. Ce dernier ne réagit absolument pas quand Harry déposa le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau noire et blanche, mais il releva la tête et souffla nerveusement lorsque Harry accentua la pression avec la paume de sa main. Finalement Harry se redressa pour laisser son sang circuler dans le bon sens. Il voulait revoir Fleur.

La seconde suivante il était à côté d'elle.

Il s'habilla rapidement d'un simple boxer noir et se coucha auprès d'elle en admirant le ciel qui rosissait lentement à l'est.

La chaleur l'entourait de toute part, il avait l'impression d'être en train de cuir dans un four. Devant lui le corps de Fleur était maculé de sang. Elle respirait avec difficulté, un épieux lui traversait le corps. Elle allait mourir s'il ne la soignait pas. Il s'affola. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger, ou plutôt dés qu'il faisait un mètre, Fleur s'éloignait d'autant. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, il faisait de plus en plus chaud.

« Fleur. » Cria-t-il en tendant le désespérément le bras vers elle.

Alors elle apparue, une autre Fleur, bien vivante, debout à côté de la première.

« Je suis là, Harry, calme toi. » Dit-elle en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se réveilla, la respiration saccadée et le bras droit tendu vers le ciel. Il avait chaud et soif. Le soleil haut dans le ciel l'éblouissait et tapait sur sa peau nue. Tout autour de lui il entendait le bruit de criquets qui chantait inlassablement dans la fournaise environnante.

Il sentit une pression sur sa tête, une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il se redressa. Fleur était vraiment là, agenouillée juste à côté de lui. Ses longues ailes blanches repliées dans son dos reflétaient les rayons de l'astre du jour et la nimbait d'une aura de lumière éclatante.

« J'ai l'impression de rêver. » Murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, le souffle coupé.

Elle était là, bien vivante et encore plus belle qu'avant.

Pour toute réponse elle se lova contre son torse et enfouie son visage au creux de son coup en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Harry réagit avec passion et l'entoura de ses bras puissants en la serrant contre lui aussi fort qu'il pût jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur.

« Excuse moi. » Murmura-t-il un peu gêné en comprenant qu'il lui avait fait mal.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou et se moqua gentiment de sa maladresse en rigolant silencieusement. Puis brusquement elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

La gorge nouée par tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en même temps, Harry la serra contre lui avec douceur et fit glisser une main sur sa nuque puis dans ses cheveux dorés. Son front était appuyé contre sa tête et, les yeux fermé, il exerçait inconsciemment de légère pression comme l'aurait fait un félin pour témoigner de la tendresse sa compagne.

« J'ai eu peur. » souffla la jeune Française lorsque les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps se furent calmés.

Harry la serra encore d'avantage contre lui et plongea son visage dans sa cascade de cheveux.

« Je suis désolé… » Sa voix tremblait, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait lui aussi. Ses larmes se perdaient dans les cheveux de Fleur. « …Je n'ai pas réussit à te protéger. »

« Non. » Protesta Fleur dans un murmure. « C'est de ma faute, j'aurais du rester à l'écart comme tu me l'avais demandé…Je n'étais pas en mesure de me battre… »

Elle fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux et le caressa lentement.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacé sous le soleil brûlant pendant de longues minutes.

Harry n'avait pas envie de bougé, il voulait rester contre elle, il avait besoin de la retrouver, il avait cru la perdre pour toujours.

Rapidement les larmes cessèrent de couler le long de ses joues et il s'apaisa jusqu'au moment ou une pensée le traversa comme une décharge électrique. Il s'écarta brusquement de Fleur et planta ses yeux verts dans le bleu des siens.

« Oui ils sont en vie. » Répondit-elle avant qu'il ne pose sa question. « Je peux les sentir. »

Il sourit et la serra contre lui en gloussant bêtement. Il était heureux.

« Viens. » Finit-il par dire en se levant et en lui tendant une main pour l'aider à en faire de même. « Je crois que tu as besoin d'un bon bain. »

Elle le gratifia d'un magnifique sourire et accepta son aide pour se relever.

Elle était toujours recouverte de sang et de poussière, elle ne devait pas s'être réveiller longtemps avant lui songea-t-il. En fait c'était peut être lui qui l'avait réveillé.

Sans lâcher sa main, elle sauta dans le cours d'eau toute habillée, l'entraînant irrémédiablement à sa suite dans un tempête d'éclaboussures. La fraîcheur toute relative du lac le délivra de la morsure des rayons du soleil, il avait l'impression de revivre.

Il lâcha la main de Fleur et plongea entièrement pour se rafraîchir entièrement. Il était resté trop longtemps au soleil et il avait mal à la tête.

Enfin pas si mal que ça se dit-il en regardant Fleur qui finissait de frotter son visage pour faire ressortir sa peau nacrée qui contrastait d'avantage avec l'éclat bleuté de la pierre qui lui sertissait le front.

« Tu veux que je t'aide. » Demanda Harry en se rapprochant d'elle. Il voulait encore la serrer contre lui, l'embrasser aussi.

Nouveau sourire radieux.

« Oui, je veux bien que tu nettoies les plumes de mes ailes. » Répondit-elle en transformant son sourire en expression mutine.

Harry fit une moue boudeuse, ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi il pensait en lui proposant de l'aide, il avait déjà eu assez de mal à nettoyer ses propres ailes…

Fleur se retourna pour lui faire dos puis d'une formule, se dévêtit entièrement.

Il stoppa net son avancée et s'empourpra. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle toujours cet effet là ? Et pourquoi se sentait-il toujours aussi gêné de la regarder nue ?

« Tu voulais vraiment m'aider ou tu disais ça comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête d'un quart de tour pour le regarder du coin de l'œil.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha d'elle en s'efforçant de se concentrer sur la tâche qui lui incombait et non pas sur Fleur qui faisait glisser ses mains le long de son corps pour se laver.

« Que s'est-il passé après que…Enfin, quand je n'étais plus là ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à nettoyer avec de l'eau clair les traces de sang qui maculaient ses plumes blanches.

Harry la remercia silencieusement de lui donner quelque chose sur quoi fixer ses pensées et commença à lui raconter en détail tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Alors il à retrouver le livre finalement. » Murmura Fleur qui avait depuis longtemps finit de se laver et s'était assise sur un rocher dans l'eau en attendant qu'Harry termine de laver ses ailes.

« Oui, et il avait l'air plus détendu après ça. » Précisa Harry en effaçant du plumage blanc la dernière trace de sang. « Il a dit qu'il pouvait arrêter le portail qui était en train de se former. »

« j'imagine que c'est bon pour nous. » Dit Fleur après plusieurs seconde de silence. Les yeux fermé et la tête basculée en arrière sur son épaule à lui, elle le laissait prendre soin de ses ailes avec un plaisir qui se peignait sur son visage détendu. « Il sera peut être un peu moins sévère avec nous… »

« Ca n'engage à rien de rêver… » Répondit Harry qui venait de terminer son ouvrage mais restait immobile pour ne pas déranger Fleur. Il n'était pas vraiment certain que l'Archange se montrerait plus clément après la nuit qui venait de s'écouler. « A mon avis il va me faire pratiquer encore plus qu'avant parce que je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger. » Ajouta-t-il plus sombrement.

« Je crois aussi. » Confirma Fleur en affichant un sourire joyeux. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas je te regarderais. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le consoler. « Ou peut être pas… Après tout je vais avoir besoin de repos…Je suis enceinte. »

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot dans un souffle et ouvert les yeux pour fixer Harry avec intensité.

« Je suis enceinte. » Murmura-t-elle une nouvelle fois sans le quitter des yeux.

« Oui. » Confirma Harry dans un souffle. « Et je crois que c'est en parti de ma faute. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et laissa ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Fleur tourna légèrement la tête pour qu'il puisse lui donner un vrai baiser mais il se contenta de sourire et recula même légèrement pour la faire languire. Pourtant il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasse lui aussi, il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et voyait son visage parfait, yeux fermés qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il aurait pu se retenir parce Fleur fit pression derrière sa tête et combla l'écart entre leurs lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et ils s'embrassèrent. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut fut de se demander pourquoi c'était toujours elle qui gagnait.

Lorsque que leur baiser passionné prit fin, après de longue minutes qu'Harry était incapable de décompté, il avait les lèvres humides du mélange de leur deux salives et sur sa langue, le goût sucré des lèvres de Fleur. Sans s'en apercevoir il avait poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune Française et lui prodiguait des caresses lentes et douces, depuis la naissance de ses seins jusqu'aux limites de sa gorge en passant par sa nuque et ses épaules. Tantôt il effleurait à peine sa peau du bout des doigts tantôt il faisait glisser la paume de sa main en accentuant la pression.

Entre deux soupir d'aise Fleur lui mordilla la lèvre supérieur avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Son corps bougeait au rythme de ses caresses.

« Donne moi ta main. » Murmura-t-elle, la respiration saccadée.

Harry s'exécuta et laissa Fleur guider sa main jusqu'à la limite entre l'eau et l'air, sur son ventre ou elle la posa à plat.

« Tu les sens ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Le corps de Harry se tendit, il ne sentait rien du tout. Rien à part les battements de cœurs de Fleur. Mais le cœur de Fleur n'était pas là et en ce moment il devait battre beaucoup plus vite. Non, ce qu'il sentait était plus lent, plus calme. C'était bien des pulsations mais ce n'était pas physique, c'était magique.

Fleur le regardait avec appréhension mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il était concentré sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul battement, il y en avait deux et il battaient à l'unisson. C'étaient les pulsations d'énergie magique de deux sorciers en gestation. C'étaient ses enfants qu'il sentait, et il en éprouvait une joie farouche.

« Oui, je les sens. » Murmura-t-il en souriant presque malgré lui.

Fleur se retourna entièrement pour lui faire face et se lova contre lui.

« Il faudra vraiment trouver une solution. » Dit-elle dans un soupir de plaisir alors qu'il commençait à lui prodiguer des caresses beaucoup plus intimes tout en l'embrassant fiévreusement dans le cou.

« Je l'ai déjà trouvé. » Murmura-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Plus il accélérait ses caresse plus il sentait son corps fondre entre ses bras, entre ses mains, sous ses doigts, et bientôt il dut la soutenir pour qu'elle reste de bout.

Le front posé contre son épaule elle le laissait lui donner du plaisir en haletant, chancelante.

Finalement tout son corps s'arqua et elle bascula la tête en arrière en poussant un cri.

Alors il transplana sur le rocher et il firent l'amour passionnément, en se livrant une fois de plus entièrement l'un à l'autre.

Voilà !!! J'ai fini ce » de chapitre !!! il traînait depuis un bout de temps déjà… depuis début juillet je crois…ça fait longtemps, même si j'ai posté le début un peu plus tôt… Ralalal vilain moi. Enfin bon je voulais le terminer avant d'entre dans ma semaine de révision de partiel… C'est à dire avant demain….. Vous êtes devez être content, non ? Fleur n'est pas morte et Harry est gentil avec elle. Nan je pouvais pas la faire mourir !!! … Mais bon vous pouviez pas le savoir. Bon aller je vous laisse. Bonjour à Tite-shana au passage. Oups je sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça Enfin bon tanpis. Bonne année à tous et à toute. N'hésitez pas à me laissez une review où à m'envoyer un mail si vous voulez des info ou critiquer très violemment

Bye


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 22 :

A l'ouest, à moitié caché par l'horizon, le soleil n'était plus qu'une vaste flaque de lumière orangée que l'air surchauffé faisait onduler à un rythme régulier. Très haut dans les ciel, les minces nuages qui s'étiraient sans fin prenaient les teintes pastels que leur imposaient les rayons mourrant de l'astre du jour en déclin.

Apaisant, ce dégradé de couleurs chaudes étalées sur le ciel. Apaisant aussi, la semi obscurité qui s'étendait depuis l'Est et plongeait lentement l'Afrique dans une nouvelle nuit, dans une nouvelle trêve. Apaisant enfin les parfums de la savane qui se couchait, mélangés aux dernières fragrances des fleurs qui se refermaient pour la nuit.

Allongé sur le rocher recouvert de mousse qui avait abrité leurs ébats une journée durant, Harry, épuisé, regardait le ciel les yeux à moitié clos. Il aurait été si facile de s'endormir, de se laissé bercer par les aléas du cours d'eau qui chuchotait calmement contre les rochers. D'écouter son corps qui n'aspirait qu'au repos après une journée entière passée à faire l'amour. De se perdre dans le soyeux du cocon de plume qui l'entourait, sous la tiède douceur et la pression légère du corps de Fleur qui dormait, allongée sur lui, la tête posée sur son torse et les cheveux, maintenant en bataille, étalés sur sa peau…Oui il serait facile s'endormir.

Pourtant il luttait pour rester éveillé. Il fallait que Fleur et lui retournent au château voir Véga et Dumbledore. Lui surtout. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui allait se passer à présent, il avait besoin de savoir si le globe qui emprisonnait l'âme de Voldemort était bien en lieu sûr, s'il n'avait pas rêvé tout ça… L'espace d'une journée, le rêve et la réalité n'avait plus fait qu'un ; il voulait être certain que la fin du Lord noir n'en faisait pas parti.

Et surtout il voulait revoir ses amis.

-Fleur, murmura-t-il en passant une main caressante dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune fille.

Aucune réponse, elle dormait profondément.

-Fleur… Réveille toi, nous devons rentrer au château, reprit-il sans pour autant élever la voix.

La jeune Française poussa un grognement et fit glisser son corps contre le sien pour venir enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Elle dormait toujours.

Harry poussa un soupir en contemplant le soleil qui disparaissait lentement derrière l'horizon. Peut-être était-il préférable qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée. Elle était enceinte après tout et devait être à bout de force après les deux jours qu'elle venait de vivre.

Il ne pouvait pas non plus attendre ici plus longtemps ou il risquait de s'endormir pour de bon. Non, il lui fallait des réponses ! Il devait rentrer.

Il ferma les yeux, enlaça la jeune Française et referma ses longues ailes blanches sur son corps avant de transplaner en silence

Pluie d'étincelles bleues, crépitements, parfum sucré de fleurs épanouies et courant froid contre sa peau nue. A travers les brumes qui s'étaient emparées de son esprit et lui faisaient tourner la tête, Harry avait du mal à fixer ses pensées et il garda les yeux fermés pour ne pas être complètement désorienté. Il se sentait à peu près aussi bien que la dernière fois qu'il avait fait le voyage, plusieurs semaines auparavant. Au détail près que cette fois-ci l'air de la pièce était gelé, la fenêtre avait été laissée ouverte.

Malgré la chaleur que lui procurait le corps de Fleur blotti contre lui et enveloppé dans ses ailes, le vent froid qui s'insinuait dans la chambre lui arracha un frisson et lui rappela froidement qu'a Poudlard on était en plein hiver.

Il n'avait pas le courage de refermer la fenêtre en utilisant la magie et comme il n'était pas en état de se lever non plus, il patienta une bonne dizaine de minutes ; lutant contre son étourdissement et la fatigue qui le rattrapait jusqu'à ce que le monde autour de lui arrête de tourner.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et déploya doucement ses ailes, brisant ainsi le cocon de plume qui protégeait Fleur du froid extérieur. Cette dernière frissonna lorsque l'air effleura sa peau nue, mais elle ne se réveilla pas et entrouvrit simplement les yeux lorsque Harry se glissa lentement hors du lit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Dors, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front et en desserrant la faible étreinte de la petite main qui s'était refermée sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de partir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Pour toute réponse Fleur poussa un gémissement de déception, ferma ses yeux déjà à moitié clos et se rendormit aussitôt. Harry l'enveloppa dans la couverture et referma rapidement la fenêtre pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle tombe malade.

Il contempla encore quelques secondes la jeune Française assoupie, puis il reprit son apparence humaine et s'habilla rapidement avant de transplaner devant le bureau du directeur.

Il atterrit exactement ou il le souhaitait : sur l'escalier de pierre, juste devant la lourde porte de bois qui s'ouvrait sur le bureau directorial.

Des voix lui parvenaient de l'intérieur, plusieurs voix qu'il lui fut facile de reconnaître puisque c'étaient celles de McGonagall et Dumbledore. Ils semblaient en pleine discussion et Harry hésita quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte avant de se décider à frapper.

-Entrez ! Fit la voix autoritaire du directeur.

Harry posa la main sur la poignée dorée et entra, non sans une pointe d'anxiété.

-Vous voyez bien, Minerva, qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Le voilà revenu, dit Dumbledore en affichant un grand sourire.

Il était debout derrière son grand bureau sur lequel s'égaillaient dans de multiples cliquetis et jets de fumés une pléiade d'instruments argentés. Il faisait déjà nuit au dehors, et Harry qui avait perdu toute notion du temps avec le décalage horaire constata sur la grande horloge du bureau qu'il était presque dix neuf heures.

-Peut-on savoir ou vous avez disparu pendant une journée entière, demanda son professeur de métamorphose d'une voix sévère mais visiblement soulagée ?

Elle était debout elle aussi, mais devant le bureau.

-Euh…Répondit-il avec à propos, ne sachant pas s'il devait dire la vérité ou non. En Afrique, au pied du Kilimandjaro, reprit-il, optant pour la première solution.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit d'avantage tandis que le professeur McGonagall se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il aurait été préférable pour Mlle Delacourt que vous l'emmeniez à l'hôpital St Mangouste ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Que savait-elle vraiment ? De quoi Dumbledore lui avait-il parlé ? Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'ils étaient en Afrique ?

-Harry, il y a plusieurs heures de cela j'ai mis le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que tes autres professeurs, au fait de ta condition d'ange, dit calmement le directeur qui semblait avoir lu les questions dans son regard. Il fallait bien leur expliquer pourquoi tu étais capable de terrasser un dragon adulte, ériger des boucliers gigantesques et transplaner sur des milliers de kilomètre ou à l'intérieur d'une zone supposée interdire ce genre de chose, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air perplexe qui se peignait sur le visage de son élève.

-Ah… Fit simplement Harry en jetant un regard en coin à son professeur de métamorphose. Que voulait-il dire par « mettre au fait de ta condition d'ange » ?

-Mais je t'en pris, prend un siège, ajouta Dumbledore en désignant un fauteuil.

Tout en continuant à surveiller sa directrice de maison du coin de l'œil dans l'espoir de deviner ce que Dumbledore lui avait révélé, Harry prit place sur le fauteuil que lui désignait le vieux directeur. Il avait douloureusement conscience que sur les trois paires d'œils de la pièce, deux étaient posées sur lui et le scrutaient sans aucune retenue. Dumbledore avec un sourire discret et Mcgonagall avec comme souvent une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Bien, j'imagine que tu es venu ici pour que je réponde à certaines de tes questions, dit Dumbledore en plantant son regard dans le sien après s'être assis derrière son bureau.

Il imaginait bien et Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête sous l'œil toujours attentif de sa directrice de maison qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle lisait en lui mais lorsque le directeur reprit la parole cette gêne s'évapora.

-Je vais donc t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé depuis le moment où tu as transplané pour quitter la Yougoslavie avec Mlle Delacourt jusqu'à maintenant, déclara-t-il en joignant les mains sur son bureau.

La grande horloge sonna les sept coups de dix neuf heures avec une lenteur qu'Harry trouva profondément exaspérante. Il voulait savoir ce que Dumbledore avait à lui dire.

-Le professeur Véga et moi-même avons trouvé le château qu'utilisait Voldemort, reprit le directeur après que le dernier des sept coups eut retenti. Nous avons fait prisonniers la totalité des mangemorts qui s'y trouvaient et livré ceux de nationalité Britannique à notre ami Kingsley. Les autres ont été remis à l'opposition politique du pays qui, j'y ai veillé, possède depuis cette nuit un nouveau première ministre.

-Est-ce qu'il y avait des survivants dans les décombres de l'auberge, demanda Harry que se souvenait que toutes les personnes qu'il avait immobilisé avait disparues sous les ruines du bâtiment.

-Non, Harry, les aurors de trois pays ont passé le village au peigne fin durant toute la journée d'hier mais il semble qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant. Ni chez les habitants ni chez les mangemorts. Enfin, mis à part l'enfant que tes amis et toi avez sauvé de la fosse et dont on cherche encore l'identité pour pouvoir le confier à sa famille.

Harry hocha gravement la tête, les images qui lui revenaient des cadavres entassés dans la fosse n'avaient rien de réjouissantes. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de morts.

-Qu'avez vous fait de l'ancien première ministre et de Bellatrix, demanda-t-il écartant ces sombres pensées après un silence de plusieurs secondes.

- Mr Himler a été confié aux autorités de son pays, ce n'est pas à nous de le juger. Quant à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle est gardée au ministère par de nombreux aurors. Son procès aura lieu dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Mais il faudra d'abord que tu lèves les scellés psychiques qui la maintiennent inconsciente. L'esprit humain est fragile et il n'y a que toi qui puisses défaire ce que tu as fait. Si quelqu'un d'autre essayait de la réveiller elle y perdrait presque certainement la vie, expliqua Dumbledore qui semblait désolé que son élève soit obligé de revoir la mangemort. Par ailleurs je crois que tu sera appelé comme témoin lors de son procès. Mais si tu le désires je peux m'arranger pour que tu n'y ailles pas.

-Non, j'irais, répondit Harry le regard perdu dans le vague. Je dois y aller !

-Très bien, acquiesça Dumbledore qui semblait préférer cette solution. Dans ce cas je te tiendrais informé des différentes modalités en temps et en heure.

Harry qui s'apprêtait à demander si le globe contenant l'âme du mage noir était bien en sécurité sursauta lorsque dans un jaillissement d'étincelle dorée, Fumsec apparu dans la pièce. Le phénix se posa sur le bureau en laissant glisser dans l'air une note pleine de chaleur. Il portait, attaché à sa patte, un message que Dumbledore détacha avec précaution.

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry, et comment se porte Mlle Delacourt ? Demanda le professeur McGonagall tandis que le directeur se plongeait dans la lecture du long parchemin que Fumsec venait de lui faire parvenir.

-Fleur va bien, répondit Harry en quittant des yeux le phénix du directeur qui le regardait fixement.

Où était donc passé Cristal ? Et Astral ? Contrairement à son habitude, le serpent blanc et or n'était pas venu l'aider.

-Pour le moment elle dort dans sa chambre, reprit-il, elle est épuisée.

-Et vous ? Insista son professeur de métamorphose en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais bien aussi, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-C'est parfait, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire en posant le parchemin dont il venait d'achever la lecture. Tu vas donc pouvoir participer au trophée de duel inter-maison demain matin.

Harry hocha bêtement la tête. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait un match le samedi matin, le Poudlard express qui devait ramener les élèves chez eux pour les vacances de noël avait été décalé au dimanche matin à cause de ça.

-Néanmoins il te faudra une nouvelle baguette pour y participer car le professeur Véga a malencontreusement réduit la tienne en cendre dans la nuit de jeudi, repris le directeur d'un air désolé, et il en va de même pour celle de Mlle Delacourt qui à été brisée pendant votre combat, ajouta-t-il en sortant d'un de ses tiroirs les restes de la baguette de Fleur.

-Ne vous en faite pas trop, Harry, le consola la directrice adjointe en voyant qu'il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir la bouche, il arrive un moment où les grands sorciers doivent se fabriquer leur propre baguette magique.

-En effet, confirma Dumbledore en caressant la tête de Fumsec qui laissait de temps à autre échapper une note de satisfaction. Le professeur Vega me disait justement qu'il revenait cette nuit pour vous aidez, toi et Fleur, à vous en fabriquer de nouvelles, ajouta-t-il en désignant la missive posée sur son bureau.

-Où est-il ? Demanda Harry qui avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'il ne tiendrait plus jamais dans sa main la baguette qui l'avait accompagnée depuis sa première année.

-Il est en Atlantis, répondit posément le directeur tandis que dans un battement d'aile son phénix regagna son perchoir. Il est parti s'occuper du livre de Pharanos dés que nous avons eu fini de neutraliser les mangemorts qui se trouvaient dans le château, ce qui, je dois bien l'avouer, fut assez rapide, précisa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Harry n'avait pas de mal à le croire, il voyait mal comment des mangemorts, aussi nombreux et entraînés soient-ils, auraient pu résister à l'union de Dumbledore et Véga.

-Où est-il, demanda-t-il en posant finalement la question qui l'avait amenée dans ce bureau.

Pour toute réponde, le directeur sortit sa baguette et l'agita doucement pour faire voler jusqu'à son bureau le coffret en bois gravé qui contenait la globe ou était enfermée l'âme de Voldemort.

-Le voilà dit-il en tournant le coffret vers Harry.

Il fit glisser lentement l'extrémité de sa baguette sur le bois verni. Le coffret s'ouvrit.

Il était bien là, il n'avait pas rêvé, Voldemort était bien défait, prisonnier à jamais de cette petite sphère de verre recouverte d'un maillage de fils en or. Harry pouvait sentir d'ici la présence de l'âme corrompue qui flottait sous forme de brume noirâtre à l'intérieur du cristal.

-Il va resté en sécurité dans ce bureau jusqu'au procès, expliqua Dumbldore en refermant le coffret et en le renvoyant à sa place en haut d'une étagère. Par la suite, il sera conservé en Altantis pour plus de sûreté.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire. C'était bel et bien fini, le poids de la prophétie ne pesait plus sur lui, il avait vaincu celui qu'il se devait de battre.

En levant le regard du planché, il lu dans les yeux de son directeur tout ce que celui-ci éprouvait pour son élève. Mal à l'aise il se tourna vers son professeur de métamorphose mais ce fut le même genre de regard qui l'accueillit. Un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas à sa directrice de maison, un regard ou se lisait de la fierté, un attachement certain et une pointe de tristesse.

Pour briser le silence et s'arracher à ces regards qui le rendaient mal à l'aise, il se leva un peu brusquement et manqua de renverser son fauteuil ce qui fit sourire ses deux professeurs.

-Avant que vous ne partiez retrouver Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley qui, contrairement à vous, sont allés en cours aujourd'hui… Auriez vous la gentillesse de me monter votre véritable apparence. Demanda la directrice des Gryffondore.

Harry hocha la tête et reprit aussitôt son apparence angélique. Ces longues ailes blanches jaillirent de son dos en déchirant ses vêtements tandis que sur son front apparaissait la pierre du savoir et sa faible lueur verte.

-Ainsi c'était donc vrai, murmura le professeur de Métamorphose en le regardant de la tête aux pieds, une expression de stupeur peinte sur le visage. La Civilisation décrite dans les ouvrages a bel et bien existé.

-Merci d'être venu Harry, dit aimablement Dumbledore alors que la directrice de Gryffondore semblait perdue dans ses pensées, si tu as d'autres questions je serais ravi d'y répondre et je te tiendrais de toute façon au courant des futurs complications administratives auxquelles tu devras malheureusement te soumettre pour régler définitivement cette histoire.

Harry acquiesça et salua ses deux professeurs avant de reprendre son apparence humaine et de sortir du bureau non sans un certain soulagement.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la statue de pierre qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier du bureau qu'il s'aperçu qu'il avait oublier de poser la moitié de ses questions. Il avait tout de même obtenu la réponse aux deux principales : Voldemort était bel et bien prisonnier et ses amis étaient dans l'école. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a les trouver.

Pendant qu'il traversait les couloirs faiblement éclairés du château, Harry essaya de deviner la réaction de chacun de ses amis. Il allait devoir leur expliquer plein de chose, ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps. A moins que Dumbledore leur en ait déjà exposé une partie, songea-t-il en frissonna lorsque le courant d'air froid d'une fenêtre mal fermée glissa contre son dos en passant par les deux trous que ses ailes avaient fait dans ses vêtements. Sans s'arrêter il fit apparaître une cape noire qu'il jeta sur son dos pour échapper au froid et masquer les deux grandes déchirures qui parcouraient sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise blanche. Sa baguette lui manquait, c'était beaucoup plus facile de faire de la magie avec… Et puis il y tenait beaucoup…

Une dizaine de minutes lui furent nécessaire pour parcourir la distance qui séparait le bureau du directeur de la salle commune des Gryffondore. Il ne s'était pas pressé, il essayait de trouver ce qu'il allait dire à ses amis et surtout de retarder l'inéluctable moment où il allait être submergé par une vague d'élève surexcités et désireux de lui poser des questions ou de le féliciter. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que le directeur avait révélé aux élèves et au reste de la communauté magique, mais si Bellatrix et les autres mangemorts avaient été pris en charge par les aurors, il était probable que les évènements de la nuit du Jeudi soit connus de tous.

En voyant le sourire que lui lança le tableau qui gardait l'entrée, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste, tout le monde était au courant.

-Guirlande, lança-t-il en arrivant devant l'antique portrait. Il redoutait un peu de voir le tableau s'ouvrir mais il se consolait en se disant qu'il retournerait voir Fleur juste après avoir parlé à ses amis…Ce qui risquait de prendre toute la nuit, songea-t-il alors que la grosse dame prenait un air peiné…

-Oh, mon pauvre chéri, je suis désolé, le mot de passe a changé ce soir pour les vacances…Vous savez que je ne peux pas ouvrir si on ne me donne pas le mot de passe, même pour vous…

-Pa'rave maugréa Harry qui était venu à pied exprès pour ne pas avoir à se téléporter au beau milieu de la salle commune. Il était certain que ça aurait un effet bien trop positif sur l'enthousiasme de ses camarades… Et donc très négatif pour lui. Pourtant, comme il ne voulait pas attendre devant le portrait que quelqu'un veuille bien sortir, il se résigna à transplaner.

Crépitement , exclamations de stupeur, étincelles bleues et cris de surprise suivis par un bref instant de silence.

Il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur agréable, mélange de bonne humeur et des bienfaits du foyer où ronflait un feu paisible. Assis ou debout, en train de jouer, de discuter, de lire ou de travailler ; dans les fauteuils devant la grande cheminé ou près des fenêtres ; en groupe massés autour des tables, ou par deux, isolé près des murs de pierre ; les Gryffondore étaient là, immobiles. Ils l'observaient en silence.

-Harry ! Hurla une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une tempête de cheveux roux se jetait sur lui en manquant de le faire tomber. Le visage de Ginny passa devant ses yeux juste avant qu'elle ne s'empare de ses lèvres et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

-C'était quoi ça, demanda-t-il en s'arrachant aussitôt à son étreinte, plus surpris que choqué.

Derrière elle, assis au pied du fauteuil d'Hermione, son frère semblait complètement scandalisé. Tellement scandalisé en fait qu'il en oubliait de fermer la bouche.

C'est à ce moment là que le brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Les Gryffondore, commencèrent à se lever, à parler entre eux ou à se rapprocher de lui.

-Pour te remercier de nous avoir tous sauvé, répondit la Ginny avec un grand sourire. Elle avait parlé à voix basse de sorte que seul lui avait pu l'entendre.

-C'est vrai qu'il est mort pour de bon et que c'est toi qui l'a tué, demanda Denis Crivey en le regardant avec de grands yeux remplit de petites étoiles scintillantes.

-Euh…Oui, c'est à peu près ça, répondit-il en s'écartant du garçon, effrayé par l'impression de vénération gravée sur son visage.

-Tu veux bien nous raconté, dis ?

-Euh…

-S'iiiil teeuu plaiiiiit !!!

-Qu'est ce que vous a raconté Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il après qu'une âme charitable eu écarté Denis.

-Il a été assez évasif, répondit Hermione qui s'était levée et rapprochée de lui. Mais il à tout de même raconté que tu as tansplané jusqu'en Yougoslavie jeudi soir, TOUT SEUL, et que tu y as tué Voldemort.

-Il a aussi ajouté que le professeur Véga et lui avaient capturé les mangemorts restant, précisa Ron en se plaçant à côté d'Harry et en frappant sa sœur au passage.

-Bah il vous à déjà tout raconté alors ?

-Non, on ne sait rien de ton combat, fit remarquer Seamus qui comme les autres en attendaient visiblement une description complète.

Pendant plusieurs secondes Harry ne prononça pas un mots, les images du duel rejaillissaient en lui. Des images qui lui glaçaient le sang malgré la chaleur de l'air ambiant, des images qui n'auraient jamais due exister et qu'il voulait oublier.

Des gémissements de douleurs, du sang, beaucoup trop de sang, un éclat vert, un corps inerte qu'il tenait dans ses bras…

-Ca va, Harry ? Demanda une fille de septième année. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de nous raconter ça si tu ne veux pas…

Arraché à ses pensés, Harry réussit à lui sourire sans tenir compte de toutes les personnes qui le dévisageaient dans un silence blanc.

-Pas maintenant en tout cas, répondit-il en jetant un regard à Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Pour le moment j'ai une promesse à tenir.

Sur quoi il se dirigea directement vers l'étroit passage qui permettait de sortir de la salle commune. Les Gryffondore s'écartaient pour le laisser passer, lui mais aussi ses amis qui le suivaient dans le bruissement des murmures.

-Alors ? qu'est-ce vous savez ? Demanda Harry après plusieurs minutes d'une marche silencieuse qui les avaient conduit dans la salle de Métamorphose.

-Dumbledore nous a tout expliqué, avoua Hermione alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bureau pour leur faire face.

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité et seul l'éclat argenté de la lune, accentué par le tapis de neige qui recouvrait la vallée, venait chasser les ténèbres et former des ombres allongées et difformes.

-Il est venu à Londres avant l'aube pour nous dire que toi et Fleur alliez bien…Et comme on l'a harcelé de questions il a finit par nous expliquer, compléta Ginny qui, assise sur une table, semblait tout à fait à l'aise et le regardait avec des yeux qui disaient : « tu aurais dû tout nous expliquer dès le début, espèce d'idiot ! »

-Draco sait tout lui aussi ?

Hochement de tête désolés.

-Draco, Maman Bill et Kinglsey, précisa Ron.

-Comment ont-ils réagit ?

-Maman était scandalisés que le professeur Véga ait osé faire ça à « un garçon aussi jeune qui à déjà beaucoup trop souffert », repris Ron en imitant la voix de sa mère. Bill n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que disait le directeur… Je crois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'explication pour comprendre ce qui t'arrivait.

-Quant à Draco, il n'a pas réagit du tout, répondit Ginny, il est resté muet toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'Héraclion nous ramène à Poudlard.

-Il est passé où celui là ? Demanda Harry après plusieurs secondes de silence pendant lesquelles son esprit avait été occupé par le dernier des Malfoy qui désormais connaissait son secret.

-Il est parti retrouver Véga je crois, dit Hermione en s'enroulant dans sa cape pour se protéger du froid. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta journée, tu n'étais pas à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore à moitié absorbé par ses pensées concernant Draco, Harry se contenta de hocher la tête négativement.

-J'étais en Afrique, ajouta-t-il en réalisant après un court silence que ses amis attendaient plus qu'un vague signe de tête comme réponse. Avec Fleur, dans une vallée au pied du Kilimandjaro, la même vallée que la dernière fois en fait.

-Elle va bien ? S'enquit Hermione.

-Oui, elle dort dans sa chambre pour le moment, dit-il en accompagnant sa réponse d'un nouveau hochement de tête.

Pendant plus d'une minute ils n'échangèrent plus un seul mot, tous perdus dans leurs propres pensées.

Harry regardait ses amis les uns après les autres. Ils n'avaient pas changé, ils étaient les même que trois jours plus tôt, les même qu'avant que Dumbledore ne leur explique son petit problème de plume… Il était d'ailleurs reconnaissant au directeur de s'en être chargé à sa place.

-Vous avez des questions à me poser, non ? Finit-il par dire en parlant assez fort pour couvrir les sifflements du vent qui mugissait au dehors.

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Ron. Est-ce que tu vas continuer à voir le professeur Véga pendant les vacances ou est-ce qu'on pourra t'avoir un peu avec nous ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Harry en souriant… Mais je le saurais sûrement demain matin, Fleur et moi devons le voir ce soir. Il doit nous aider à fabriquer de nouvelles baguettes. Les notre n'ont pas survécu aux derniers évènements, ajouta-t-il en voyant se peindre sur leur visages des expressions perplexes.

-Comment Fleur est-elle revenue à la vie, demanda ensuite Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Elle… Elle était vraiment morte, non ? Je ne comprend pas…

Harry baissa les yeux au sol et son sourire s'évanoui aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Je ne sais pas comment à fait Véga, répondit-il après plusieurs secondes de silence, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plancher. Il me semble qu'il me l'a vaguement expliqué…Mais…je n'étais pas vraiment en état de comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Je me souviens juste que ça à un rapport avec l'anneau qu'il nous à donné, le même que celui-ci, ajouta-t-il en leur montrant l'anneau en or serti d'un cristal rouge légèrement lumineux qu'il portait à son index droit. Fleur portait le même et je crois qu'il a emprisonné son âme, un peu de la même manière que j'ai emprisonné celle de Voldemort dans le globe de restriction…

En relevant les yeux il fut surpris de trouver ses trois amis suspendu à ses lèvres. Ils buvaient ses paroles, et semblait vouloir en savoir beaucoup plus.

Alors, pendant que leur ombres se déplaçaient en rythme avec le lent mouvement de la lune, il leur expliqua tout ce qu'il aurait dû leur dire depuis longtemps. La façon dont il avait occupé ses nuits depuis qu'il était devenu un ange, les sortilèges qu'il avait appris, tout ce que Véga leur avait raconté sur la Grande Civilisation, la vérité sur les portes dimensionnelles, sur le livre de Pharanos, le fait que Fleur et lui soient promis à devenir des Archanges… Il leur raconta tout en se laissant guider par leurs questions et en ponctuant son récit par la démonstration de certains des sorts qu'il avait appris.

-Tu peux nous remontrer tes ailes, demanda Ginny alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée et que leur questions se tarissaient.

Ils avaient finit par s'installer plus confortablement et nageaient à présent dans la mer de coussins colorés qui avait inondé le large espace séparant le bureau de leur professeur de métamorphose des pupitres des élèves.

Harry haussa les épaules et repris sa forme angélique en faisant sursauter son auditoire. Ses longues ailes blanches arrachèrent la cape qu'il avait dans le dos et la pierre du savoir supplanta la pâle lueur de la lune en tintant de son faible éclat vert les visages de ses amis et les coussins tous proches.

-Waou ! Laissa échapper Ginny dans une expression béate.

-C'est cette pierre qui te permet de faire de la télépathie et de comprendre toute les langues, demanda Hermione en désignant le cristal vert qui brillait au milieu de son front.

Harry hocha la tête en surveillant du coin de l'œil Ginny qui le déshabillait du regard.

-Tu veux bien arrêter ça, lui dit-il, légèrement mal à l'aise sous ce regard où brillait une lueur qu'il avait plus l'habitude de trouver dans les yeux de Fleur.

-Quoi, répondit elle innocemment dans un ronronnement félin.

Elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'un coussin, d'un très beau rouge pourpre, s'écrasa sur sa tête avec violence.

-Ca, répondit son frère en lui lançant un deuxième coussin qu'elle évita sans problème avant de se transformer en tigre et de bondir sur lui en poussant un feulement de colère qui fit vibrer le sol et trembler les vitres.

Avant qu'elle n'atterrisse sur lui, il s'était transformé en un énorme glouton et ils roulèrent au sol en renversant tables et chaises dans un vacarme assourdissant.

- Silencio, murmura Hermione en pointant successivement sa baguette sur les deux énormes boules de poiles qui feulaient, grognaient et grondaient en se tournant autour dans un capharnaüm de meubles brisés.

-Non seulement ils font du bruit mais en plus ils cassent tout, soupira-t-elle avant de se retourner vers lui en laissant les deux Weasley se chamailler silencieusement. Au fait, reprit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, que voulais-tu me dire jeudi soir avant que Ginny ne vienne nous trouver à la bibliothèque.

Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche pendant plusieurs secondes. Il regardait le frère et la sœur qui se battaient sous ses yeux avec une violence surprenante, se redressant sur leurs pattes arrières et jouant de leur poids pour se heurter comme des lutteurs tout en s'administrant des coups de pattes magistraux qui, lorsqu'ils étaient déviés, réduisaient les pupitres de bois en morceaux.

-Fleur est enceinte, dit-il enfin sans quitter des yeux le tigre qui perdait du terrain face à l'énorme glouton qui faisait au moins deux fois son poids.

Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment. Sans même la regarder Harry pouvait deviner qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte et une expression assez bête peinte sur le visage, chose qui lui arrivait très rarement.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle attend un bébé…de…de toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec la voix bizarre de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas croire ce qu'il entend.

-Des jumeaux, précisa Harry, et oui, de moi…Enfin je crois, ajouta-il en reportant enfin son attention sur la jeune fille à moitié ensevelie sous les coussins colorés.

Elle avait effectivement la bouche ouverte. Moins béante que celle de Ron lorsqu'il était étonné mais ouverte quand même.

-Comme Fleur est en partie Vélane ils devraient naître en avril, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il avait laissé son amie sans voix.

-En avril, murmura Hermione complètement perdue dans ses pensée.

Pendant ce temps, Ron avait mit sa sœur à terre et l'écrasait de tout son poids. Elle se débattit un moment puis abandonna et repris forme humain. Son frère en fit aussitôt de même pour ne pas broyer sous son poids le corps de sa sœur redevenu fragile.

En revenant vers eux ils essayèrent de parler mais aucun sons ne sortirent de leur bouche.

-Finite incantatem, fit Harry en tendant la main dans leur direction.

-Ah oui, pardon, s'excusa Hermione que sa voix avait tiré du labyrinthe de ses pensées.

-Vous parliez de quoi, demanda Ron en essuyant négligemment le sang qui coulait d'une des griffures sur sa joue.

Lui et sa sœur étaient dans un sal état, et s'ils avaient apparemment fait attention à ne pas se blesser gravement, il apparaissaient clairement que Ginny avait du mal à rentrer entièrement ses griffes lorsqu'elle se battait. A moins qu'elle ne le veuille pas…Ce qui était tout à fait possible jugea Harry.

-Vient là, dit Hermione en poussant un soupir désespéré à la vue des trois longues griffures qui étaient en train de repeindre en rouge le visage du rouquin.

Penaud, Ron obéit et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur les coussins. Elle commença aussitôt à le soigner en appliquant sa baguette sur les longues coupures sanguinolentes tout en murmurant des formules avec concentration.

-Alors vous parliez de quoi ? Fit Ginny en se rasseyant à côté d'Harry.

Ses vêtements étaient légèrement en désordre et sur sa joue un bel hématome formait une légère bosse d'un rouge foncé pour laquelle elle ne semblait pas manifester beaucoup d'intérêt. D'ailleurs elle ne manifestait pas non plus une once de remords pour les blessures qu'elle avait fait à son frère. A dire vrai elle semblait plutôt fière d'elle, il l'avait peu être obligé à abandonner le combat mais il en était sorti plus meurtri qu'elle.

Avant de lui répondre, Harry tendis une main vers elle pour la soigner. Elle se laissa faire sans protester et une seconde plus tard il glissait sa main sur sa joue meurtrie en prononçant trois mots dans la langue de la grande Civilisation. L'hématome se rétracta aussitôt jusqu'à disparaître entièrement.

-Merci, dit elle après avoir elle même passé une main sur sa joue et constaté qu'elle avait repris son aspect habituel, mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Hermione pour la mettre dans cet état. Quelqu'un est mort ?

Hermione ne dit rien et continua de soigner Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de bouger et semblait lui aussi attendre la réponse à la question de sa sœur.

-Je…Fleur est enceinte, finit par lâcher Harry après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

Cinq secondes de silence.

-Euh…Dans quelle enceinte, demanda Ron d'une voix hésitante. Dans l'enceinte du château tu veux dire ?

Hermione réussit un contenir son fou rire pendant deux secondes puis explosa de rire en se laissant tomber en arrière dans les coussins.

-Ron, t'es vraiment trop bête, soupira Ginny d'un air consterné en hochant la tête tristement . C'est presque insultant d'avoir des liens de parenté avec toi.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore, grogna son frère complètement vexé.

Le fou rire d'Hermione se calma un peu, elle réussit à reprendre sa respiration et à se redresser pour planter un gros bisous sur la joue saine du rouquin.

-Rien, tu n'as rien dit du tout, répondit-elle en le regardant tendrement.

-Pourquoi tu rigolais comme ça alors, dit-il toujours aussi grognon.

Ginny poussa un très long soupir et lorsqu'elle prit la parole ce fut comme si elle s'adressait à un garçon huit ans.

-Harry n'a pas parlé d'enceinte, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Il a dit que Fleur était enceinte, EN-CEIN-TE, répéta-t-elle. Elle attend un enfant si tu préfères !

Harry vit Ron sursauter comme il l'avait lui même fait quelques semaines plus tôt lorsqu'il avait compris ce que l'infirmière essayait de lui expliquer.

-Mais…Mais, c'est impossible, elle est trop jeune ! Protesta-t-il d'un air désabusé.

Harry resta silencieux, il préférait laisser à Hermione et Ginny le soin d'expliquer à son amis des choses que lui même ne comprenait bien.

-Techniquement si, c'est possible, répondit calmement Hermione en se rapprochant de lui pour finir de le soigner.

Ron sursauta une deuxième fois et Hermione manqua de lui mettre sa baguette dans l'œil.

-Arrête de bouger ou je n'arriverais jamais à te soigner, soupira-t-elle en rejetant en arrière les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

-Mais alors…Bégaya le rouquin qui n'avait rien écouté de ce que venait de lui dire Hermione et s'était brusquement tourné vers elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Toi aussi tu as l'âge de faire des enfants ! Je veux dire…Tu es enceinte toi aussi ?

Hermione rosit légèrement.

-Tu t'en préoccupes un peu tard, répondit-elle en souriant malgré sa gêne évidente d'aborder le sujet devant Harry et Ginny, mais non, je ne suis pas enceinte et je fais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas l'être.

-Ah…Fit Ron d'un air perplexe… Et c'est quoi au juste ce que tu fais ?

-Une chose à la fois, répondit Ginny en volant au secours d'Hermione, tu as déjà appris beaucoup de chose ce soir, il faut attendre que ton cerveau digère tout ça, après on t'expliquera le reste…disons, dans trois mois, ajouta-t-elle après une seconde de réflexion.

Le rouquin tourna brusquement la tête vers sa sœur et il se serrait jeté dessus si une silhouette dorée n'avait pas traversée la salle de classe en réduisant en morceau une bonne dizaine de table et de chaises.

-Ouais des coussins, s'exclama joyeusement Héraclion de sa petite voix d'enfant.

Il était entré par une fenêtre – maintenant brisée – de la salle et avait finit sa course dans un mur de pierre. Il n'avait changé et ressemblait toujours autant à un angelot, avec sa chevelure blonde, sa tunique d'un blanc immaculé et ses sandales de cuir qui remontaient à mi mollets.

-C'est l'Archange qui m'envoie chercher Harry, reprit-il avant de sauter dans les coussins en poussant un cri de joie.

Il s'écrasa juste entre Harry et Ginny et se roula dans les coussins en éclatant de rire.

-Et bien il ne s'est pas arrangé lui, constata Ron en s'écartant pour ne pas recevoir un coup du petit ange qui continuait de gesticuler dans tous les sens et semblait s'amuser comme un fou.

-Bah, c'est agréable d'entendre un rire d'enfant, répondit Hermione avec indulgeance – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'aller se cacher derrière Ron pour éviter les coussins qui volaient en tous sens – Et puis il faudra bien qu'on s'y habitue puisque Harry va être père dans quelques mois…

-Oui enfin, avant les rires y'a les pleures et tout ce qui va avec, tempéra Ginny juste avant de recevoir en pleine tête son deuxième coussin de la soirée. Je vais le bouffé celui là s'il continue gronda-t-elle en accompagnant ses paroles d'un feulement rageur.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'un coussin en soie bleu roi s'aplatit sur sa figure.

Ron et Hermione reculèrent de deux bon mètres, Harry poussa un soupir, Ginny se retransforma en tigresse et se jeta sur l'angelot en rugissant furieusement, toutes griffes dehors.

Sous ses coups de pattes Héraclion se tortillait dans tout les sens. Il rigolait tellement que les sons ne sortaient plus de sa bouche qu'occasionnellement, lorsqu'il arrivait à respirer entre deux crises de fou rire.

Les griffes de Ginny le chatouillaient.

-Euh…Je crois que ça ne lui a pas fait grand chose, hasarda Ron lorsque Ginny, épuisée, cessa enfin de labourer l'invocation divine de ses griffes.

Autour d'eux les lambeaux de coussins déchiquetés et les plumes qui allaient avec retombaient au sol en planant mollement dans les airs.

-Si, ça l'a excité davantage, corrigea Hermione tandis qu'Héraclion se tordait encore de rire sur le parquet qui se recouvrait progressivement de plumes blanches. Il va être intenable maintenant.

Comme pour lui donner raison l'angelot poussa soudain un grand cri et se jeta sur le tigre. Emporté par son élan ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol sur plusieurs mètres en emportant avec eux les derniers pupitres en bon état.

-Encore ! Hurla-t-il joyeusement, avant de sauter sur le dos du tigre qui se relevait péniblement.

Harry agita ses ailes et traversa la classe d'un bond pour les rejoindre.

-je crois que tu as été trop violent, dit-il en saisissant le petit ange par les hanches pour le soulever et le placer sur ses épaule. Elle n'est plus en état de jouer, ajouta-t-il alors que Ginny reprenait forme humain.

-Je lui ai fait mal, demanda Héraclion d'une petite voix toute inquiète. Ce n'est pas ma faute c'est elle qui a commencé, se défendit-il au bord des larmes.

-Non, non c'est bon, elle va bien, s'empressa de le rassurer Harry. Tu l'as juste un peu secoué ajouta-t-il alors que Ron aidait sa sœur à se relever.

Un peu secoué était un euphémisme, elle avait du mal à tenir debout toute seul. Harry s'en rendait bien compte mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire pleurer Héraclion, il avait eu sa dose de larme ces temps ci.

-Elle ne m'en veut pas alors, demanda l'angelot de sa petite voix chevrotante.

-Je ne sais pas, demande lui, répondit Harry en se tournant vers Ginny pour qu'il puisse lui faire face.

-Non, c'est bon, répondit cette dernière en repoussant son frère qui la soutenait, mais la prochaine fois, s'il te plait, laisse moi t'arracher la jugulaire les dents !

-D'accord, répondit Héraclion en retrouvant une voix pleine d'entrain et en agitant les petites ailes blanches dans son dos…C'est quoi la jugulaire au fait ?

-Laisse tomber, lâcha la rouquine dans un soupir en s'allongeant sur les coussins qui avaient résisté à ses griffes.

-Ah ! S'exclama soudain le petit ange qui venait manifestement de se souvenir de quelque chose de très important. Est-ce que je t'ai dit que l'Archange t'attendait ?

-Oui tu me l'a déjà dit, répondit Harry en souriant tandis Ron faisait un geste qui montrait à quel point il s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale de l'invocation. J'imagine que je dois le rejoindre avec Fleur ?

-C'est ça, vous devez le rejoindre tous les deux, répondit l'ange en agitant ses jambes. Si tu veux je viens la chercher avec toi.

-Euh… Non, ça va aller, je préfère m'en occuper seul, fit Harry en soulevant de nouveau Héraclion pour l'asseoir sur le bureau de McGonagall ou il continua d'agiter négligemment ses jambes nues.

-Je vous le laisse, dit-il en se retournant vers ses amis.

Ils le regardaient tous les trois en souriant d'un air complice. Leurs yeux étaient légèrement moqueurs, surtout ceux de Ron en fait. Les regards de Fleur et Ginny étaient plus doux, plus attendris.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien répondit Hermione tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. C'est juste que… Tu t'y prends très bien avec les enfants.

Ron éclata de rire.

Harry rougit. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait se sentir vexé ou pas ; en tout cas il se sentait gêné.

-En attendant je vous laisse ranger et réparer toute la salle. Les tables, les chaise, les traces de griffes…Je vous aurais bien aidé mais je suis pressé vous comprenez ? Ajouta-t-il d'un air faussement désolé.

Les sourires s'effacèrent aussitôt.

-McGo va nous tuer, annonça Ron complètement abattu en réalisant que plus rien ne tenait debout dans la pièce. Si tout n'est pas remit en ordre avant demain matin, on est mort.

Comme il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à laisser ses amis ranger seuls toute la salle, Harry les aida à réparer toutes les tables. L'opération leur pris un certain temps, sans compter qu'ils s'aperçurent au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'Héraclion trouvait très drôle de briser ce qu'ils venaient juste de réparer. Mais finalement la salle retrouva son aspect habituel et Harry transplana pour retrouver Fleur dans sa chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amis. Il était minuit et demi.

Voilà C'est déjà finit….Désolé je sais que c'est cours…surtout après trois mois (quatre et demi plutôt…) sans rien poster. Je vous promet que je vais faire un effort pour le suivant !!!!!

Si vous avez des comments sur ce chapitre vous pouvez toujours laisser des reviews, ça ne me gênera pas.

Voilà, encore désolé pour le retard et à bientôt.

Bye


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 22 (suite)

Pour la quatrième fois de la soirée un nuage grésillant d'étincelles bleues accompagna son transplanage.

Comparé à la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, la chambre de Fleur paraissait calme et ordonnée. Il y faisait sombre et seul le mince rayon de lune qui filtrait par la petite fenêtre et venait nimber d'argent le parterre de fleurs coloré permettait à Harry de discerné la jeune Française.

Enveloppé dans les draps blancs du lit qui dessinaient sa silhouette, elle avait repris sa forme humaine et dormait sur le côté, un bras replié sous son oreiller. Son visage était apaisé et sa respiration régulière.

A la contempler ainsi Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de la réveiller, il voulait juste se coucher à côté d'elle et la regarder dormir en respirant son parfum.

Il hésita quelque secondes puis décida que Véga pouvait bien attendre quelque minutes de plus. Alors, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller, il traversa la pièce en silence et s'allongea sur les draps juste derrière elle.

Un baiser déposé sur son épaule dénudé et une main passée dans ses cheveux parfumés avant de se lover doucement contre son corps en l'enlaçant d'un bras pour effleurer son ventre du bout des doigts.

Fleur poussa un gémissement et commença à se réveiller lentement.

-…J'croyais qu'tu r'venais vite, se plaignit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Sans même ouvrit les yeux elle se retourna pour se blottir dans ses bras et glisser sa tête contre son cou en y déposant un baiser qui le fit frissonner.

-Désolé c'était plus long que prévu, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front… J'ai tout expliqué à Hermione, Ron et Ginny…Je leur ai aussi dit que tu étais enceinte, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

Aucune réaction, juste son souffle chaud qu'il sentait effleurer sa peau à intervalle régulier.

-Fleur…

Aucune réponse, elle s'était déjà rendormit.

Harry poussa un soupir résigné, embrassa une dernière fois la jeune Française sur le front et ferma les yeux en calant son souffle sur le sien.

-HARRY !

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant.

-L'Archange va vous tuer, fit Héraclion qui flottait au dessus du lit en agitant ses petites ailes blanches. Vous devriez vous dépêcher !

-Oui, oui, c'est bon, maugréa Harry qui avait du mal à sortir de l'univers cotonneux de son rêve, arrête de crier !

Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et se frotta les yeux en baillant. Fleur dormait toujours, le cri du petit ange ne l'avait pas réveillé.

-Ecoute, va retrouver Véga et dit lui qu'on arrive, reprit Harry en regardant Héraclion qui fixait Fleur avec intérêt.

-Elle ressemble à ma maman, dit-il avec tendresse.

-Héraclion…

-Elle porte toujours une longue robe blanche qui brille comme une étoile !

-Héraclion !

-Elle est toujours très gentille avec moi et elle a une peau très douce, continua le petit ange en tendant une main vers la joue de Fleur

-HERACLION !

-Quoi ?

-Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Euh…non.

Harry poussa un soupir désespéré avant de se répéter.

-Il ne vous attend pas dans le château, précisa Héraclion, il est dans la forêt. Mais c'est d'accord je vais lui dire que vous arrivez…Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître dans un éclat doré.

Harry se laissa aussitôt retomber en arrière sur le lit. Pendant de nombreuses secondes il contempla le plafond au dessus de lui. Les larges feuilles en forme de cœurs qui y pendaient prenaient une teinte étrange sous l'éclat de la lune.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se lève, il le devait…Mais il n'en avait pas du tout envie. Et surtout il n'avait toujours aucune envie de réveiller la jeune Française qui dormait toujours paisiblement à côté de lui.

Il apparut qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever non plus et il fallut à Harry presque dix minutes pour réussir à la mettre debout.

-Je veux pas, bougonna-t-elle en se levant. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut d'abord ?

L'immense drap blanc dont elle était enveloppée lui dessinait une longue robe immaculée dont les plis venaient s'échouer sur le sol fleuris.

-…Tu es magnifique comme ça, répondit Harry en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'il laissait ses yeux glisser sur la silhouette de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière à peine réveillée lui fit un pâle sourire, s'avança vers lui et se laissa piéger dans ses bras.

-Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule et en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir illusoire de terminer sa nuit.

-Euh…non.

Fleur poussa un soupir désespéré qu'Harry sentit très clairement contre son cou.

-Pourquoi Véga veut-il nous voir, répéta-t-elle de cette même petite voix endormie

-Ah… Il doit nous aider à refaire nos baguettes.

-Pourquoi, demanda la jeune fille en se laissant à moitié porter. Nous en avons déjà.

-Plus maintenant, la mienne à brûler jeudi soir et la tienne s'est brisée.

Nouveau soupir, nouveau souffle contre son cou.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait, murmura Fleur d'un air las en se serrant un peu plus fort contre lui. Ma grand mère va me tuer, c'était sa première baguette.

-Elle n'en aura peut être pas l'occasion, fit remarquer Harry en glissant une main dans la cascade de cheveux blonds qui reposait sur le dos et les épaules de la jeune fille. Si on ne va pas retrouver Véga très rapidement il s'en chargera à sa place.

Troisième soupir résigné cette fois-ci.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais m'habiller, dit-elle en s'écartant de son nouvel oreiller à contrecœur. Donne moi cinq minutes

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry s'envolait à la suite de Fleur en se jetant la tête la première par la petite fenêtre de la chambre.

Suivant la même trajectoire que la jeune Française, il se laissa emporter par son élan sur quelque mètres avant de déployer ses ailes dans toute leur longueur.

Insensible à la morsure du froid ambiant, il glissa silencieusement dans l'air en décrivant une courbe harmonieuse pour reprendre de l'altitude.

« Où se trouve-t-il dans la forêt ?»

La voix de Fleur avait résonné dans sa tête alors qu'ils inclinaient tous deux leur trajectoire pour repasser au dessus du château et s'orienter face à la forêt interdite.

Il était beaucoup plus simple de communiquer par télépathie lorsqu'ils volaient à cette vitesse. L'air qui glissait autour d'eux avait autrement tendance à aspirer leurs paroles.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Harry par la pensée alors qu'ils slalomaient entre les plus hautes tours de la construction millénaire. Mais j'imagine qu'on finira bien par le trouver. »

Il vit Fleur hocher la tête entre deux battements d'ailes. Elle volait bien. Son corps arqué vers le ciel améliorait considérablement sa portance tandis que ses bras, tendus vers l'avant de façon à former un V, augmentaient sa pénétration dans l'air. Le tout était gracieux et fluide de sorte qu'elle pouvait se laisser planer en douceur sans battre des ailes aussi souvent que lui.

« Au fait, qu'avais-tu de si urgent à faire pour me laisser seule dans le lit ? »

Ils étaient en train de survoler le parc recouvert d'une neige bleuie par la nuit. A leur gauche de la fumé s'élevait depuis la petite cheminée qui surplombait la cabane d'Hagrid des filets de lumière orangée filtraient par les fenêtres.

Harry resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, considérant avec nostalgie la petite habitation où il avait l'habitude de se rendre avant cette année mouvementée. Puis, sentant que Fleur s'impatientait, il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait fait, dit et entendu pendant la soirée.

« Pourquoi leur as-tu dit qui j'étais enceinte ? » Demanda Fleur lorsqu'il eu achevé son récit.

Ils étaient à présent loin au dessus de la forêt interdite et derrière eux le château n'était plus qu'une petite silhouette sombre qui ressortait sur le blanc éclatant de la vallée endormie.

Le ton de la jeune fille était calme, elle ne lui en voulait pas mais cherchait simplement à comprendre.

« Je ne sais pas…Je crois que je voulais simplement qu'ils sachent. »

Elle hocha simplement le tête en inclinant sa trajectoire pour se rapprocher de la cime des arbres.

« Ce n'est pas Heraclion qui nous fait signe là bas ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant un point loin devant eux.

Une silhouette lumineuse flottait au dessus des arbres en agitant ses bras.

« Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre. » Répondit Harry avant de transplaner directement aux côtés du petit ange pour aller plus vite.

-Ouais, vous voilà, déclara joyeusement l'invocation alors que Fleur les rejoignait.

-Descendez vite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre ! Tonna une voix grave et autoritaire juste en dessous d'eux.

Le cœur d'Harry sauta quelques battements en découvrant le professeur Véga qui les attendait sur le sol, au beau milieu d'une petite clairière recouverte de neige.

Il était assis sur son fauteuil flottant et tenait dans ses mains le livre de Pharanos qu'il devait parcourir quelque secondes plus tôt.

-Allons, dépêchez vous, je vous ai déjà assez attendu !

La seconde suivante Harry et Fleur atterrissaient à ses pieds.

-Bien, reprit Véga en se levant. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Harry et Fleur approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

-Dans ce cas vous allez commencer par me faire pousser deux arbres au centre de cette clairière. Vous utiliserez ces graines, ajouta-t-il en leur tendant deux petites sphères bleutée.

-Je m'en charge, dit Fleur en faisant voler à elle les deux graines.

-Non, laisse en une à Harry, il doit faire pousser son arbre aussi.

-Mais je ne sais pas faire ça, je ne …

-Harry, ces graines ne viennent pas de ce monde, elles ne se nourrissent pas d'eau ou de soleil mais de magie. Il vous suffira de les envelopper de votre pouvoir pour qu'elle grandissent.

-On utilise l'embrasement coloré ? Demanda Harry en recueillant dans sa paume l'une des petite sphère bleue.

Elle était très légère et maintenant qu'il la touchait il pouvait ressentir la faible aura magique qu'elle dégageait.

-Précisément, vous concentrez l'embrasement dans vos mains et vous envelopper les graines avec. Maintenant allez-y, nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Harry et Fleur échangèrent un dernier regard puis, chacun de leur côté, entreprirent de faire pousser leur graine.

Deux heures. C'est le temps qu'ils passèrent à enveloppée leur graine de magie avant que Véga ne leur ordonne d'arrêter.

Harry était exténué, la graine avait aspiré presque toute sa magie pour se transformer en un arbre gigantesque au tronc blanc et au feuillage d'or. Même s'il était plutôt content de lui, il n'appréciait que moyennement la sensation de faiblesse qu'accompagnait la perte de magie.

-Bien, je vais m'absenter quelques minutes annonça Véga qui était resté sur son fauteuil et leur avait prodigué des conseils pendant toute l'opération. Profitez de ce répit pour récupérer car nous reprendrons juste après.

Harry entendit l'Archange transplaner puis le silence envahi de nouveau la clairière. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux perdus dans les étoiles, il n'entendait plus que sa respiration saccadée. Il était en nage et n'avait plus qu'une envie : dormir.

Au bout de quelques secondes il tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir Fleur. L'arbre de la jeune fille était légèrement plus petit que le sien. Son tronc était argenté et ses feuilles semblaient taillées dans du cristal. A ses pied, la jeune femme était allongée sur le sol enneigé. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien du tout.

-Ca va ? demanda Harry en sautant sur ses pieds pour la rejoindre.

Son visage était crispé par la douleur et elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle.

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux auprès d'elle et une fois de plus utilisa l'embrasement coloré. Son corps s'enveloppa aussitôt d'un chaude aura doré et au fond de lui il senti sa magie diminuer encore davantage.

C'était désagréable mais c'était la seule chose qui pouvait apaiser Fleur. La jeune femme avait visiblement atteint ses limites et utilisé toute sa magie pour donner naissance à son arbre. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

Avec un nouvel effort de volonté il concentra sa magie dans ses mains. Ces dernières se mirent aussitôt à briller d'une lueur éclatante.

-Accepte là, murmura-t-il en posant ses paumes à plat sur le ventre et sur le front moite de la jeune fille.

L'aura dorée se répandit lentement sur son corps et fini par l'envelopper entièrement sans pour autant la pénétrer.

-Aller accepte la, ça ira mieux après je t'assure.

La jeune femme lui obéit et son corps aspira la lueur doré. Avec une grimace de douleur Harry puisa dans ses dernières forces pour lui fournir toute la magie dont elle avait besoin.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il soit récompensé de ses efforts. Le visage de la jeune Française se détendit, les muscles de son corps s relâchèrent et sa respiration se stabilisa lentement..

-Merci, souffla-t-elle en dégageant ses mains d'un geste brusque pour arrêter le flux de magie. Ca va aller maintenant.

Harry s'écroula dans la neige à côté d'elle et ferma les yeux. Il avait la tête qui tournait et jamais encore il ne s'était sentit vidé à ce point de sa magie.

-Y'a pas de quoi, répondit-il en haletant.

Ils n'avaient pas bougé lorsque l'Archange réapparut vingt minutes plus tard. Fleur s'était endormie et Harry somnolait, à deux doigts de s'endormir lui aussi.

Il entendit vaguement Véga poussé un soupir résigné puis sentit son corps quitter lentement le sol.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que vous ayez un peu abusé de votre pouvoir, constata-t-il tout en les faisant planer en face de lui. Je vais essayer d'arranger, ça ne bougez pas.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre –ce qu'ils n'auraient de toute façon pas fait – il plaça ses mains sur leur fronts en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Harry sursauta en sentant la décharge électrique parcourir son corps de part en part et il hurla de douleur lorsque sa magie reflua en lui comme un ouragan furieux.

-J'ai accéléré la vitesse de régénération de votre magie, expliqua-t-il après un temps qui avait semblé à Harry interminablement long. Vous dormirez probablement les quatre prochains jours pour vous en remettre mais au moins nous pourront achever la création de vos baguettes cette nuit, ajouta-t-il en les libérant de son sort de lévitation.

Harry réussit à se maintenir debout mais Fleur tomba à genoux dans la neige.

-Approchez, je vais vous expliquer la suite, reprit l'Archange qui regagnait son fauteuil tandis qu'Harry aidait Fleur à se relever. Chacun de vous va maintenant devoir choisir un élément qu'il incorporera dans sa baguette pour la personnaliser et lui donner une âme.

Voyant que ni Harry ni fleur ne réagissaient, il poursuivit :

-Etant donné que le bois que vous allez utiliser est déjà saturé de magie, il n'est pas obligatoire que cet élément soit magique lui aussi.

Comme ils ne réagissaient toujours pas il ajouta avec un léger sourire.

-Par exemple vous pourriez prendre un peu d'une personne qui vous est chère.

Harry sursauta et regarda Fleur. Leur yeux se croisèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard et sans avoir prononcé un mot, ils avaient découpé chacun une mèche de leur cheveux et se l'étaient échangé.

-Bien, vous ajouterez chacun une plume de phénix que je viens d'aller récupérer sur Cristal, ajouta Véga en faisant apparaître devant eux deux des longues plumes flamboyantes qui composaient la queue de leur phénix.

-Où est-il, demanda aussitôt Harry sans quitter des yeux les plumes qui se consumaient lentement dans les airs en scintillant comme de pierres précieuses. Et où est passé Astral ?

Véga sourit franchement cette fois ci.

-Ils sont tous les deux en Atlantis, expliqua le vieil homme. J'y ai envoyé Astral il y a trois jours et votre phénix l'a rejoint hier.

-Et ? Demanda Fleur, exaspéré d'obtenir des information au compte goutte.

-Et il se trouve que l'Ennemi a été plus prompte à réagir que je ne m'y attendais, reprit Véga que cette nouvelle ne semblait nullement affecter. Des portes entres les mondes sont en train de se former un peu partout sur cette planète et si je ne les retarde pas elle s'ouvriront d'ici deux mois…Trois au maximum.

Harry déglutit avec peine. Il venait tout juste de régler un problème qu'un autre se pointait à l'horizon, plus menaçant encore. Il ne pourrait donc jamais être tranquille ?

-Combien de temps si vous les retarder ? Demanda Fleur après trois secondes d'un silence de plomb.

Comme lui elle semblait choquée. Mais contrairement à lui, elle était enceinte et se savait vulnérable tant qu'elle n'aurait pas accouché.

-Disons quatre ou cinq mois, peut être plus, répondit l'Archange. Ca dépend beaucoup des moyens qu'ils mettent en œuvre pour créer les portes.

-Alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas en train de vous en occuper plutôt que de rester assis ici à nous regarder, lâcha Fleur avec mauvaise humeur.

L'Archange sourit, le retour du livre de Pharanos l'avait considérablement détendu.

-Pour le moment ce sont justement Astral et Cristal qui s'en chargent, mais j'irais m'en occuper dés que vous aurez achevé vos baguettes. Alors si vous voulez bien arrêter de poser de question on pourrait s'y remettre.

-Juste une dernière chose, fit Harry qui voulait profiter de la bonne humeur de leur professeur. Pourquoi ne ressentons-nous pas ces portes comme nous avons ressentit l'ouverture de la dernière ? Et puis est-ce que le livre de Pharanos va en ouvrir une autre, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

L'Archange sourit de nouveau. Ca devenait une habitude.

-Et bien la réponse à ta première question est simple : vous n'avez ni l'expérience ni la finesse nécessaire pour détecter le processus d'ouverture d'une porte aussi longtemps à l'avance. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous finirez par les ressentir, d'ici deux ou trois mois, lorsqu'elle seront suffisamment prononcées, vous ne sentirez même plus que ça, ajouta-t-il plus sombrement.

Harry frissonna. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de voir revenir le sentiment d'oppression qui avait accompagné l'ouverture de la première porte...

-Quant à ta deuxième question, reprit Véga, la réponse est non. J'ai bloqué l'énergie du livre avant que la porte ne puisse s'ouvrir, il n'y a donc plus de danger de ce côté.

-Pourquoi avez vous le livre sur vous alors ? demanda Fleur d'un ton suspicieux.

-Ma foie je le parcours pour voir les sortilèges qui y ont été rajoutés.

-Qui y ont été rajouté ? Répéta Harry qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir l'Archange.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir avant de lui répondre.

-A l'origine ce livre était identique à celui que je vous ai donné lors de notre première séance, celui sur lequel s'affiche tous les sortilèges que je vous fais apprendre. Lorsqu'il a mal tourné, Pharanos a continué à l'utiliser en le remplissant de sortilèges grossiers. Finalement il a choisit de le lier à cette planète avec un sortilège très puissant. Je me demande encore pourquoi cet imbécile à fait ça… Probablement parce qu'il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre un mage noir suffisamment puissant s'emparerait de son livre et déclencherait sans le savoir la porte qui le ramènerais sur ce monde… Quoi qu'il en soit son plan a échoué cette fois ci et il faudra veiller à ce que ce livre ne se retrouve plus entre de mauvaises mains.

-Vous le connaissiez ? Demanda Fleur

-Qui ? Pharanos ? Bien sûr ! Il a été mon disciple, le seul et l'unique que j'ai eu sur cette planète, avant vous évidement. Mais lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas accéder au rang d'Archange il a perdu l'esprit. Sa soif de pouvoir à pris le dessus, il est passé de l'autre côté. Ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent souvent… Maintenant si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais que nous en finissions une bonne fois pour toute avec vos baguettes.

Le soleil se levait tout juste lorsque Harry murmura l'ultime formule qui devait figer sa baguette dans sa forme définitive.

Il n'avait aucune conscience de temps qui s'était écouler et il fut surpris de voir poindre à l'Est la lueur rosée de l'aube naissante.

Tailler une branche massif de leur arbre respectif, creuser à l'intérieur un sillon suffisamment long pour accueillir l'immense plume du phénix et la mèche de leur cheveux, verser enfin leur sang par dessus… Le tout en entourant toute la branche de leur magie et en récitant les antiques formules que l'Archange affichait dans les airs en de grandes lettres dorées.

La longue branche n'avait commencer à changer de forme qu'une demi heure auparavant. Lentement elle avait absorbé le sang, les cheveux et la plume avant de se tordre, de se plier et de rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre la taille et la forme d'une baguette. Une taille et une forme idéale qu'il réalisa idéale lorsqu'il la pris en main. Elle était plus longue mais aussi plus légère que la précédente. Le bois en était blanc et les longues veinures dorées qui le parcouraient brillaient légèrement dans l'obscurité encore présente.

Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle était faite pour lui, qu'elle le seconderait sans faillir et répondrait à ses moindre pensées. En fait il avait l'impression qu'elle était une partie de lui même, ou à défaut, un prolongement parfait de sa magie.

-Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite, déclara Véga en les tirant Fleur et lui de leur contemplation béate. Harry n'oublie pas que tu as une rencontre à disputer dans un peu plus d'une demie heure. Tu pourra te reposer après avoir gagné. Et pour répondre à la question que vous vouliez me poser mais que vous avez oublier de formuler : oui, je continuerais à vous former pendant les vacances.

Harry croisa le regard résigné de Fleur mais aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche.

-Sur ce je vous laisse, reprit l'Archange en se levant et en faisant disparaître son fauteuil. Je dois me rendre sans tarder en Atlantide pour m'occuper du petit problème dont nous avons parler. Vos invocations reviendront bientôt à vous.

Puis, sans ajouter un mot, il disparût dans une gerbe de flamme, les laissant seul au beau milieu de la forêt interdite, épuisés et une nouvelle fois vidés de leur magie.

-Je ne pense pas que je vais aller à la rencontre, dit Harry en levant les yeux de sa baguette pour regarder Fleur.

La jeune Française était assise sur les racines de son arbre et caressait tendrement sa nouvelle baguette. Le bois en était argenté et les veinures qui le parcouraient aussi pures que du diamant.

-Si, tu iras, répondit Fleur d'un ton catégorique en levant les yeux vers lui . Tu es le capitaine de des Gryffondore et tu assumeras tes responsabilités, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

-Je sais, maugréa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Il était fatigué, Véga n'avait pas mentit en prétendant qu'ils dormiraient pendant quatre jours pour récupérer du sortilège qu'il leur avait lancé. Harry se sentait même tout à fait capable de dormir pendant toute une semaine… Par contre il s'imaginait beaucoup moins bien participer à une rencontre de duel inter-maison dans les trois prochain quart d'heure.

-Aller, en route ajouta Fleur en se rapprochant de lui. Tu me ramènes dans ma chambre, on prend une douche et tu redescends prendre un énorme petit déjeuner pour être en forme et faire gagner ton équipe.

Harry poussa un profond soupir.

-Et toi tu… Il fut interrompu par le monceau de neige qui s'écrasa sur son visage.

Le rire d'Héraclion retentit dans la clairière.

L'Archange lui avait demandé d'aller jouer plus loin pendant que Fleur et Harry concevaient leur baguette magique. Apparemment il était de retour et tenait à le faire savoir.

-Maintenant qu'il est parti on peut jouer avec la neige, déclara-t-il joyeusement en lui envoyant une nouvelle boule de neige.

Avant de l'atteindre le projectile s'évapora dans les airs.

-Héraclion, s'il te plait, on est fatigué, lui expliqua Fleur en abaissant sa baguette tandis qu'Harry s'efforçait de rester indifférent à la neige fondue qui dégoulinait dans son dos. On jouera plus tard d'accord ?

L'angelot qui volait tout près du sol fit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue et un nouveau sourire éclaira bientôt son visage.

-D'accord mais tu me laisses dormir à côté de toi, dit-il.

Fleur poussa un soupir résigné mais accepta.

-Seulement si tu me promets de te tenir tranquille, ajouta-t-elle.

-Promis ! Cria l'angelot avant de s'envoler pour faire un grand looping en riant au éclat.

-Et moi je dormirais où ? Murmura Harry en prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire radieux.

-Dans ton lit…Ou sur le sol, c'est toi qui vois !

Harry préféra éviter de discuter. Il serra plus fort la main de Fleur et transplana dans sa chambre où Heraclion les rejoignit presque aussitôt.

-Ca va aller, demanda Fleur en le retenant de justesse alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre.

-Oui oui, ça ira, répondit Harry tout en secouant la tête pour essayer de faire disparaître le voile noir qui avait accompagner son transplanage. Il va bien falloir que ça aille de toute façon, ajouta-il en évitant l'oreiller que venait de lui envoyer le petit ange.

-Héraclion si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille te ne dors pas avec moi, gronda Fleur d'une voix sans réplique.

Harry vit l'angelot baisser les yeux vers le sol et acquiescer lentement de la tête avant d'aller s'écraser sur le grand lit et d'enfouir son visage sous l'oreiller restant.

-Bon je vais vous laisser dormir tous les deux alors, soupira-t-il en se retournant vers la porte.

Fleur ne le laissa pas partir avant de l'avoir embrasser pendant un long moment mais finalement il se retrouva à airer seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à moitié endormi.

Il croisa quelques élèves particulièrement matinaux. Parmi eux, une fille de deuxième année manqua de tomber dans un escalier qu'elle n'avait pas vu tant elle le fixait avec intensité et un garçon de l'équipe de Serdaigle vint lui serrer chaleureusement la main tout en lui avouant avoir espéré qu'il serait absent pour la rencontre.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement à la salle de bain des préfets, il faillit exploser la porte en s'apercevant qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. A contre cœur il transplana à l'intérieur et du se retenir au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il était vraiment à bout de force, la rencontre s'annonçait prometteuse…

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle quelques minutes plus tard, la quasi totalité de l'école s'y trouvait déjà. La douche qu'il venait de prendre l'avait presque réveillée et il remarqua que tous les professeurs étaient descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dumbledore était là également, dans son éternelle robe violette. En le voyant arriver, il se leva et toutes les conversations se turent lorsque sa voix clair résonna dans la salle.

-En ce matin de Décembre je vous propose d'accueillir Harry, qui nous est revenu dans la nuit, et surtout de le remercier pour ce à quoi il a mis fin, annonça-t-il avant d'ajouter en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Merci, Harry et bienvenu chez toi.

Harry, rendu muet par l'émotion, soutint son regard pendant que la salle explosait autour de lui. Comme la veille au soir, les Gryffondore se jetèrent sur lui, Ron et Hermione en premier. Le rouquin riait au éclat tandis qu'Hermione plantait un gros bisous sur sa joue.

Mais faisant fit de l'agitation qui l'entourait, Harry continua de fixer les yeux de Dumbledore qui souriait. Autour de lui les autres professeurs s'étaient levés et se joignaient joyeusement au applaudissement. Les yeux de MacGonagall brillaient. Ceux de Rogue reflétaient un ennui mortel.

Malgré son entré remarquée, il réussit tout de même à prendre son petit déjeuner dans un calme relatif. Dumbledore ayant au préalable menacer de s'occuper personnellement de ceux qui voudrait l'accabler de questions.

-Tu es prêt pour le match, demanda Ginny en voyant à quel point il avait l'air épuisé.

-La nuit à été courte répondit-il simplement entre deux bouchée de bacon grillé. Mais je vais faire mon possible pour qu'on gagne cette fois encore.

-T'as intérêt à y mettre du tiens, dit Ron qui comme avant chaque rencontre ne mangeait presque rien. Je crois que les trois autres maisons se sont alliées contre nous… Et pour de bon cette fois-ci, ajouta-t-il en souriant. J'espère que ta nouvelle baguette marche bien...

-En attendant si on veut participer on ferait mieux les suivre, l'interrompit Hermione en indiquant d'un signe de tête les autres équipes qui se levaient à la suite de Mme Bibine pour se rendre dans les sous sols où se déroulaient habituellement les rencontres.

Contrairement aux match précédents, le professeur de vol ne les emmena pas vers la salle aménagée par Véga. Elle les guida au dehors : vers le terrain de Quiddich.

-La menace qui pesait sur le château n'étant plus, nous pouvons de nouveau utiliser le stade, déclara-t-elle en chemin. Il a été aménagé par vos professeurs pendant la nuit.

Les vestiaires n'étant qu'au nombre de deux, les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain par paire pour aller se positionner au point cardinal qui leur était assigné.

-Au final on se sépare ou pas ? Demanda Ginny tandis qu'ils atteignaient leur point de départ à l'extrémité Sud.

C'est la question qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se poser depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans les vestiaires : se séparer en équipes comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, ou bien rester groupé pour faire bloque face à la menace des trois autres équipes réunies.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et rejeta la tête en arrière. Des flocons de neige se posèrent sur son visage pour y fondre presque aussitôt en lui procurant une agréable sensation de fraîcheur. Au loin, atténués par les murs de pierre qui parcouraient désormais le terrain en tous sens, il pouvait entendre le brouhaha des élèves qui attendaient impatiemment dans les tribunes que la rencontre commence.

-On reste ensemble, annonça-t-il finalement en se tournant vers ses neuf coéquipiers. On reste ensemble et on se concentre sur la défense ajouta-t-il.

Neuf hochement de têtes lui répondirent.

-Neville, Ron et Ginny, reprit-il en regardant successivement ses trois camarades. Vous serez les seuls à attaquer, les autres vous défendront.

Nouveaux hochement de têtes silencieux.

Hermione, Lee, Dean, Seamus, Denis et Agathe, la benjamine de l'équipe, avaient tous parfaitement conscience des raisons qui avaient motivées son choix. Neville, Ron et sa sœur était les meilleurs duelliste de l'AD.

-Et toi ? Demanda Hermione

-Je partirais seul dans un premier temps

-Et pour le terrain ? Hasarda Ron. On risque de se faire prendre en tenaille si on avance à l'aveuglette.

Harry hocha la tête et porta son regard vers le centre du stade. Les seuls obstacles étaient des murs de pierre. Il y en avait de toutes taille, les plus petits permettaient tout juste de se protéger en s'accroupissant derrière tandis que d'autre, beaucoup plus hauts, bloquaient totalement le passage et la vue.

-On le saura au dernier moment… Mais je ne vous apprend pas que l'idéal serait d'affronter leurs groupes les uns après les autres.

-En supposant qu'il se séparent, fit remarquer Neville dont la baguette émettaient des petites étincelles rouges d'impatience. A mon avis il nous attendront tous ensemble dans un endroit dégagé.

-Ca leur permettrait de profiter de leur supériorité numérique confirma Hermione. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner à dix contre trente…

Un instant passa sans que personne ne parle.

Exception faite des minutes qui avaient précédées leur première rencontre, c'était la première fois qu'Harry sentait une telle tension dans son équipe.

-Allez, ne vous en faites pas trop, ça va aller, mentit-il pour leur remonter le morale. Et puis je serais toujours là moi… Si j'ai battu Voldemort je peux bien supéfixer quelques élèves de Poudlard.

Une envolée de sourire éclaira les visages de ses camarades. C'était déjà ça.

Une seconde plus tard une série d'étincelle rouge s'éleva au dessus du terrain en le couvrant de sa lueur sanguine. Dans les tribunes, les élèves redoublèrent d'enthousiasme. Leur cris sonnaient le départ du match.

Sur les visages, les sourires s'évanouirent pour laisser place à des sourcils froncés des regards déterminés et des lèvres pincées.

- Ca commence, annonça-t-il sombrement. Il va falloir en neutraliser autant que possible avant qu'ils ne se regroupent… Ron tu prends les commandes tant que je ne suis pas là… Agathe, Denis, si l'équipe rencontre un groupe trop fort pour elle je vous demande d'envoyer des étincelles dorées dans le ciel pour me prévenir… Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence.

-Bien, en cercle autour de nous, ordonna aussitôt Ron en désignant les deux autres attaquants. On avance vite et en silence.

Il lança un regard à Harry qui hocha la tête. Ron savait se débrouiller, il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté là.

-J'y vais, bonne chasse et à tout à l'heure…

Il pris fermement appui sur ses jambes, se propulsa dans les airs et se réceptionna lourdement au sommet du mur le plus proche. Emporté par les courants aériens qu'il avait créé pour sauter à cette hauteur, il manqua basculer de l'autre côté mais conserva son équilibre de justesse. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'évoluer dans les airs qu'il pensait pouvoir le faire sous sa forme humain… Seulement ce n'était pas du évident du tout, même en s'aidant de l'air autour de lui…

Il jaugea rapidement la situation : son équipe avançait d'un bon pas en essayant de rejoindre le centre du terrain, et lui, du haut de son perchoir, à plusieurs mètre du sol, ne voyait que des murs de pierre se dresser sur le sol enneigé sans aucun ordre apparent. Aucun signe des autres équipes… seulement le brouhaha enthousiaste des élèves installés dans les gradins et le souffle froid du vent sur son visage.

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, ils devaient prendre rapidement l'avantage s'ils voulaient sortir victorieux de la rencontre.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la tribune des professeurs, où se tenaient entre autre la directrice des Gryffondor, il sauta dans les airs et se transforma en faucon. Il perçut distinctement l'explosion de surprise en provenance des gradins et l'exclamation outrée et un peu crue de son professeur de Métamorphose. Il allait se faire taper sur les doigts à la fin du match… Mais au moins ils allaient gagner.

En deux battements d'ailes il s'éleva au dessus du terrain et repéra les trois autres équipes. Elles se déplaçaient elles aussi vers le centre de l'arène.

Sa décision fut vite prise : il plongea sur l'équipe la plus proche, l'équipe des Serdaigles. En une seconde il fut derrière eux, dans le corridor de pierre qu'ils parcouraient.

Il n'avait pas encore touché le sol qu'il repris sa forme humaine et tira sa baguette. Il fut une nouvelle fois surpris par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et l'étrange connections qu'il y avait entre eux.

-Harry ?

Un des Serdaigles l'avait repéré et toute l'équipe se retourna précipitamment pour lui faire face.

Il leur adressa un sourire, puis, sans un mot, agita sa baguette.

Avant que les Serdaigles n'aient pu faire autre chose que de le mettre en joue, deux d'entre eux furent projetés au sol, stupéfixés.

Puis ils réagirent et c'est une pluie de sortilèges rouges qui déferla sur Harry.

Il les retourna tous. Sa baguette fendait l'air en sifflant et renvoyait les rayons rouges par deux ou trois. Tout son corps était tendu par l'effort. Ses yeux passaient d'un sortilège à l'autre sans interruption, son esprit prévoyait leur point de chute et son bras s'efforçait de suivre le rythme infernal qu'il lui imposait.

Il n'eut cependant pas à soutenir ce rythme très longtemps car une poignée de seconde après avoir débuté, la pluie de sortilège cessa.

Devant lui il ne restait plus que deux Serdaigles debout : le capitaine et une fille de septième année. Tout deux étaient d'excellent duellistes et avaient apparemment réussi à éviter le retour de leur sortilèges. Ce n'était pas le cas de tous les autres qui gisaient désormais sur le sol.

- Tu es sûr que tu es humain ? Demanda le capitaine d'une voix détendue tout en le maintenant en joue d'une main qui ne tremblait pas.

La jeune femme ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle aussi semblait détendue mais à la façon dont elle serrait sa baguette, Harry comprit qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment.

- Je n'en suis plus certain non, répondit-il en s'efforçant de dominer le mal de crâne qui le gagnait. En tout cas vous vous débrouillé bien tous les deux. Malheureusement je dois rejoindre mon équipe avant qu'elle ne rencontre les Poufsoufles et les Serpentards …

Trois stupefix jaillirent au même instant de leur baguettes. Par six fois les charmes du bouclier les renvoyèrent dans les camps opposés avant qu'Harry ne se décide à avancer pour combler l'espace qui les séparaient. Les gestes s'accélérèrent, des perles de sueur apparurent sur le front de ses adversaire comme sur le sien. Bientôt ils furent reliés par une ligne rouge, continue et mouvante, qui électrisait l'air et faisait fondre la neige autour d'elle.

Le capitaine céda le premier, un sortilège le frappa en pleine poitrine et l'envoya s'écraser au sol avant qu'il n'achève son protégo. Avec un sang froid remarquable, sa coéquipière soutient l'assaut à elle seule pendant quelques secondes avant d'être prise de vitesse et de s'affaisser au sol à son tour.

Harry expira profondément et s'essuya le front d'un revers de main tandis que son corps et son esprits se détendaient. Les deux Serdaigles s'étaient vraiment bien débrouillés songea-t-il en regardant leur corps, étendus sur le sol enneigé. Il éprouvait une certaine fierté en pensant que c'était en grande partie lui qui les avait entraînés jusqu'à leur niveau actuel.

Il sortit de sa torpeur en entendant des cris et le bruit de sortilèges qu'on lançait au loin. Son équipe venait d'en rencontrer au moins une autre. Il devait la rejoindre. D'un autre côté il avait terriblement envie de s'allonger sur le sol et de se laisser emporter par le sommeil… Tout son corps n'aspirait qu'au repos, la dernière escarmouche et la tension qui l'avait accompagné avait sapé ses dernières forces et une bonne partie de sa détermination. Ses paupière étaient lourdes et il luttait pour maintenir ses yeux entrouverts sans compter le mal de crâne qu'il avait fini par accepter.

Une nuée d'étincelle dorées jaillirent dans le ciel droit devant lui. Il sursauta. Pourquoi restait-il ici sans rien faire ! Son équipe avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber.

Une seconde plus tard, surmontant son épuisement, il était de nouveau faucon et filait dans les airs pour porter secours à ses amis. En quelques secondes il déboucha sur le champ de bataille son cœur fit un bon et pendant un instant il oublia qu'il mourrait de sommeil. Les Gryffondores étaient pris en étau entre les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Acculés en demis cercle contre un mur, les lions se défendaient avec acharnement. Leur baguettes dansaient dans le vent pour repousser la nuée de sortilèges qui s'abattaient sur eux de toutes parts. Déjà, Denis et Seamus gisaient sur le sol. Au moment ou Harry posait son regard sur lui, Lee s'écroula à son tour.

Encore quelque instant et il n'en resterait plus un debout. Sans compté que pour le moment seulement deux Serpentard et un Poufsouffle avaient été neutralisé…

Harry replia ses ailes sur ses flanc et se laissa tomber au sol comme un masse. Il redevint humain dans les airs et s'écrasa lourdement entre les deux camps. Il y eu une seconde de flottement dans le camp adversaire, trop court cependant pour laisser le temps aux Gryffondore de riposter.

Puis, dans un ensemble presque parfait, toutes les baguettes des Poufsouffles et des Serpentard fendir l'air. Une vague de trait rouge jaillit…

Il ne pouvait pas tous les repousser, c'était impossible. D'une pensée il érigea autour de lui son bouclier et se prépara au choc.

Une… Deux… Trois secousses ébranlèrent légèrement la demi sphère dorée en lui arrachant autant de notes graves.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en comprenant soudain que ce n'était pas lui qui avait été visé… Il se retourna d'un bond, juste à temps pour voir Ron s'illuminer de rouge et s'affaisser au sol. Il avait été le dernier à tomber, tous les autres étaient déjà étendus sur la neige.

D'un seul coup la fatigue le rattrapa. Il se sentait stupide stupide et coupable d'avoir laisser son équipe seule.

Il se retourna lentement vers ses adversaires qui bombardait à présent méthodiquement son bouclier. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux tremblements qui parcourait la parois dorée, il savait que des stupéfixes ne représentaient pas une menace. Et en cet instant, il le regrettait presque… Il aurait aimé subir le même sort que ses coéquipiers. Après tout, en tant que capitaine il avait déjà perdu toute son équipe était hors jeu. Ca ne servirait à rien qu'il continue à se battre…

Si, songea-t-il en apercevant la tête blonde de Drago parmi les Serpentard. Ils avaient des choses à régler tous les deux, autant le faire maintenant. Mais avant il devait neutraliser tous les autres.

-Azul yetar procné filinos iris, murmura-t-il en balayant lentement l'assemblé qui lui faisait face d'un geste de main.

Harry fixa un premier élève qui s'écroula au sol, bientôt suivit d'un deuxième puis d'un troisième… Tous ceux sur qui se posaient ses yeux se trouvaient paralysés. Bientôt, et malgré une tentative de fuite généralisé, il ne resta plus que Drago debout. Ce dernier était le seul à ne pas avoir tenté de s'échapper, il lui avait fait face pendant qu'autour de lui ses alliés et coéquipiers tombaient comme des mouches.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, déclara Harry en dissipant le dôme de lumière qui le protégeait jusqu'alors.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer et ses pas chancelaient tandis qu'il avançait vers le Serpentard. A aucun moment il ne cessèrent de se maintenir en joue.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ! Siffla Drago que la colère rendait livide. Tu veux t'excuser d'avoir tuer mon père ?

Il murmura deux mots et un sortilège vert jailli de sa baguette. Il manqua Harry d'un fraction de seconde et dans un vacarme assourdissant, détruisit une partie du mur derrière lui.

-Tu devrais arrêter ça tout de suite ou les professeurs vont intervenir, dit il calmement. Il sentait la transpiration perler en grosse gouttes le longe de son dos, l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour rester parfaitement éveiller l'épuisait encore d'avantage. Pourtant, il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'il ne pouvait pas relâcher son attention.

-Et si j'ai tué ton père c'était par accident, je voulais simplement le neutraliser.

-Je me moque de savoir comment tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué, pour moi c'est tout ce qui importe !

-…Oui, je l'ai tué, et même si ça n'a que peu d'importance pour toi, je m'excuse. Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là… Pourtant ne te fais pas d'illusion, s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui, ton père finirait ses jours en prison ! Au moins il n'aura pas connu la fin de son maître…

Les yeux brûlant de haine, Drago le fixa en silence pendant un instant. Tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême et pendant un moment Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas tentée une nouvelle fois de le tuer. Finalement, il n'en fit rien, mais repris d'une voix dure, froide et haché par la colère.

-… Mon père n'aurait jamais fini en prison ! On se serait enfui… Tous les deux !

-Pour aller où ? Demanda Harry en secouant la tête de dépit. Et combien de temps ? Toute ta vie ?

Drago haussa les épaules. Il le maintenait toujours en joue et serrait sa baguette tellement fort que ses articulation en étaient blanches.

-Ecoute, reprit Harry. Je sais que tu me hais et que tu me haïra sûrement toute ta vie pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en vouloir aussi aux autres. Hermione t'as proposé d'entrer dans l'A.D, je n'y vois d'inconvénient du moment tu te comportes convenablement. Je ne m'occuperais pas de toi… Et les autre te pardonneront facilement, tous les autres. Les plus grands comprendront et les plus jeune te craignent suffisamment pour ne pas venir te chercher des problème.

De la baguette du Serpentard jaillit un doloris qu'Harry évita de justesse.

-Je ne veux pas de votre pitié ! Murmura Drago d'une voix tremblante de colère. Je veux juste que vous me laisser tranquille !

-Tu feras comme tu le sens, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il faudra que tu réapprennes à vivre et ce sera beaucoup plus simple avec des amis autour de toi.

Une lueur de doute traversa le regard de Drago avant de laisser place à une froide détermination.

-Personne ne me dictera ma conduite ! Lâcha-t-il avec d'un ton glacial.

Puis, d'un mouvement fluide, il retourna sa baguette contre sa poitrine.

-Non, cria Harry à l'instant ou un éclair en jaillissait.

Son cris mourut au fond de sa gorge : le trait de lumière était rouge, juste rouge et non pas vert comme il l'avait craint. Le Serpentard avait préféré se stupéfixé lui même plutôt que de laisser à Harry une chance de le faire.

Malgré lui il poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était finit, il pouvait enfin se détendre.

Dans les tribunes, les Griffondores étaient en liesse, il lui sembla même entendre son nom scandé à tue-tête. Il n'en était pourtant pas certain car il n'était plus en état d'avoir une perception objective de son environnement : son ouie comme tous ses autres sens étaient engourdis par la fatigue.

En deux paroles et un ultime effort de concentration, il libéra tous ses adversaires du sort qui les paralysait. Ces derniers, l'aidèrent alors de bon cœur à réanimé les tous les autres participant puis, ensemble, les quatre maisons retournèrent se changer dans les vestiaires.

Pendant tout ce temps Harry n'entraperçu Drago que de loin. D'un commun accord ils s'évitaient autant que possible. Et même s'il l'avait voulu Harry n'aurai pas pu lui reparler pendant tout le chemin qui les avait conduit du stade au vestiaire, puis du vestiaire au château, il avait été entouré d'une foule d'élève des équipes adverses qui le harcelaient de question.

« Comment as tu fait pour te transformer en oiseau aussi facilement ? »

« Ou as tu acheter ta nouvelle baguette ? Elle est magnifique ! »

« Tu es animagus c'est ça ? ! »

« Et pour paralyser les Poufsouffle et les Sepentard ? »

« Tu as utilisé quel sort ? »

Il ne répondait pas mais ça leur importait peu… Il n'avaient pas tant besoin de réponse que de poser des questions pour exprimer tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Pourtant même s'il en avait conscience, Harry trouva cette interrogatoire rapidement insupportable. Il était tellement épuisé que les mots qu'il entendait se mélangeaient dans sa tête et par trois fois Ron du le retenir alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre. Lui et ses amis avaient essayer, sans grand succès, d'empêcher les autres de le bombarder de questions. A défaut ils se contentaient donc de l'entourer comme une barrière humaine pour lui laisser un peu d'air.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? murmura Neville alors qu'il venait de tomber à genoux sans que Ron n'ait le temps de le rattraper cette fois ci.

Il étaient à l'entré du château à présent, et d'autre élève les avaient rejoint.

« A vrai dire non ? » Répondit-il en pressant une main contre son crâne dans l'espoir de faire diminuer la douleur. « Je veux …dormir. »

Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcé dans un souffle et seul Ron et Neville, accroupis près de lui, les entendirent.

Autour d'eux d'autre question retentir. Puis un sifflement trancha l'air, bref, grave, brutal. Et le silence se fit.

Harry sourit en voyant tous les élèves s'écarter précipitamment pour laisser passer Astral de fort mauvaise humeur.

Le gigantesque Serpent aux écailles blanches et or s'enroula autour de lui avec délicatesse pour lui prodiguer sa chaleur bienfaisante.

« Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas que j'accepte de suivre l'Archange en Atlantide… J'aurais du veiller sur toi ! » Siffla l'invocation divine qui semblait vraiment en colère contre elle même.

« Je suis toujours vivant… On peut donc considérer que tout va bien. » Le rassura Harry en fermant les yeux pour se laisser bercer par la chaleur réconfortante de l'invocation. « Tu peux m'emmener près de Fleur ? »

Un sifflement lui répondit, puis ce fut le noir, il se laissa enfin emporter par le sommeil.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fut éblouit par la lumière ambiante. Il était allongé sur le sol, dans la chambre de fleur. La mousse verte et grasse qui lui servait de matelas était on ne peu plus confortable, et bien qu'il n'ai pas du tout envie de se lever, il se força à la faire.

Astral formait un large cercle autour de lui. Il dormait. Fleur aussi dormait, allongé sur son lit. Heraclion s'était assoupi contre elle, sa tête, encadrée de boucles blondes, reposait sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Niché à côté d'eux, Cristal les recouvrait de sa longue queue flamboyante.

Harry soupira. Il était jaloux du petit ange, il avait terriblement envie de prendre sa place. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour respirer à plein poumon l'air glacial qui régnait à l'extérieur.

Le soleil venait de se lever, il avait au moins dormi un jour… En apercevant les deux piles de cadeaux qui reposaient sur le sol, il comprit qu'il se trompait. Noël était passé, il avait donc dormi au moins deux jours. Cette pensée lui arracha un nouveau soupir. Il aurait voulu passé Noël avec ses amis plutôt qu'a dormir…

Pour se consoler, il s'offrit un très long séjour dans l'immense baignoire de Fleur. En plus de le laver, l'eau chaude le détendit et lui redonna envie de dormir. Si bien qu'en retournant dans la chambre de Fleur, il s'écroula de nouveau sur le sol de mousse, au milieu du cercle que formait Astral.

En se réveillant de nouveau, la première chose qu'il sentit fut le parfum de Fleur. Elle était venue se blottir contre lui sur le sol, sa tête reposait sur son épaule. Elle l'avait embrassé, il pouvait sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cristal et Héraclion l'avaient suivit. A présent l'angelot était étendu sur leur deux corps et dormait tranquillement pendant que le phénix chantait doucement, tout en les réchauffant avec ses longues plumes.

Harry essaya de se redresser, mais en voyant Fleur s'agiter dans son sommeil il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas se lever sans la réveiller. Alors il se recoucha doucement et ferma les yeux.

Dehors il faisait nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lui sembla-t-il, une présence dans la pièce l'éveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa d'un bon et fut ébloui en ouvrant les yeux par la clarté de la pièce. Autant pour les quelques minutes de sommeil…

-Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu as eu le temps de récupérer.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité et détailla son visiteur avant de répondre d'une voix rendu rauque par le sommeil.

-Bonjour… Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Mercredi matin, Harry, vous avez dormi presque quatre jours entiers, répondit le professeur Dumbledore en souriant. Et tu peux baisser ta baguette je ne suis pas là pour t'agresser.

Harry sursauta en constatant qu'il tenait sa baguette pointée vers le directeur. Gêné il s'empressa de la ranger en bredouillant des excuses.

-Ce n'est rien Harry, le rassura le vieil homme. Et puis c'est de ma faute, je suis entré sans frapper… Mais je suis venu te prévenir que les procès de Belatrix Lestranges et de Voldemort sont prévus à midi. Soit dans un peu plus d'une heure.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Harry qui se sentit d'un seul coup complètement réveillé.

-Comme je te l'ai dit nous avons besoin de toi pour éveiller Bellatrix, ajouta le directeur l'air désolé. Tu pourras t'en aller ensuite.

-Non, j'assisterais aux procès, je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Dumbledore inclina la tête.

-Dans ce cas retrouvons nous dans le bureau d'Arthur Weasley peu avant midi, décida le directeur avant de tourner les talons pour s'en aller par où il était venu. Ah, une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers son élève. Evite de transplaner dans le hall du ministère, il est bondé de journalistes.

Harry hocha la tête et attendit que le directeur quitte la pièce pour se tourner vers Fleur. Elle dormait toujours tranquillement, sur le sol près de lui. Héraclion avait disparu mais Cristal et Astral étaient toujours là, ils dormaient eux aussi.

En essayant d'être le plus discret possible, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche et s'habiller d'autre chose qu'un caleçon noir.

-Je viens avec toi au ministère, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix ensommeillée.

Harry ne répondit pas et parti prendre sa douche dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressorti, fraîchement habillé de se robe de sorcier noir, Fleur dormait de nouveau profondément.

Tout en contemplant l'expression paisible dépeinte sur son visage, Harry fit apparaître une longue cape noir qu'il passa sur ses épaules en silence. Il préférait que la jeune femme continue à dormir, elle n'avait pas à endurer le procès avec lui. Revoir Bellatrix, la sphère, revivre en paroles les évènements… Il pouvait le lui épargner.

Astral glissa sur le parterre de mousse et s'éleva à sa hauteur pour accrocher son regard.

-Il est l'heure, siffla-t-il, allons-y, je t'accompagnerais cette fois ci.

Harry hocha la tête et après un dernier regard pour Fleur, transplana au ministère.

Lui aussi était pressé de revoir ses amis.

-Parfait, nous pouvons y aller.

* * *

Voilà, déjà fini… J'ai écrit cette suite de chapitre il y a environ 2 ans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas postée et pourquoi je le fait maintenant.  
Toujours est-il que je ne sais pas quand viendra la suite puisque je suis pour le moment concentré sur l'écriture de mon roman et sur un certain nombre d'autres choses.

En espérant que vous aurez apprécié, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses.

Aarcangel


End file.
